An Unexpected Fate
by Wishfulwriter89
Summary: She hid from the world for 30 years, and now Arina finds herself back with the one she thought she'd never see again. She is a shifter, and one of the last in Middle Earth. Join her as she accompanies Thorin Oakenshield on the Quest for Erebor. Can she change their fate? Can Thorin find it in his heart to forgive her for leaving. (I suck at summaries, it's good I promise!)
1. Chapter 1

The stories said that almost 90 years ago, Smaug a fire drake from the north attacked Erebor, the dwarf kingdom. At the time of his attack, Dale burned to the ground and dwarves were sent from Erebor and into the wilderness to find a new home. I had been saved in that great city not four years prior to his attack. The young prince Thorin son of Thrain had found me in the woods near Erebor. I had left the dwarf kingdom a year before Smaug came to the mountain, not realizing what was going to happen.

After the attack of the dragon, I had heard news of it, thanks to a raven who had found me. I had been in Dunland at the time, but when I got the news I was off, following the raven back to Erebor. The destruction was something I would never forget when I had arrived. Dale a once proud city was in ruins, and Erebor faired no better. From deep in the mountain I had heard the dragon in there as he had buried himself in the gold. Erebor had been my home for three years of my life, while the first part of it, I dared not to remember if I could help it.

Seeing it fall to the wrath of a dragon sent me off in search of Thorin and his people. They had not been hard to find at the time. My relief that the ones I held so dear had been unharmed sent joy through my body. I had refused to leave at that point and stayed with the dwarves I had come to know as family as they traveled in search of a new home. They settled in the Blue Mountains ten long years later. My choice to stay with them was not without its costs.

Often, I was called away by Lord Elrond who had expressed concern with my stay. A shifter still alive was easy prey for those who wanted one, and it was slowly coming to pass that I had to keep moving. I possessed magic and the ability to turn into any animal I wished. I never settled in one place at his request, and sometimes I stayed in another form so long that it was difficult to find my way back to human. My survival was something that was too important for the elf, and he stressed that many times. I had returned only a week prior to the great battle of Moria.

It had been the last time I had seen many I knew alive, including Thror himself. That had been a terrible time, saying goodbye to them as they marched off to battle. I had stayed behind with Dis to help her look after her two young children, and had stuck around long enough to see too few come home from the terrible war. Even with the powers I possessed, I was never made for fighting. I was to kind, and most happy looking after the wounded. I never forgot the look on Thorin's face when he had come back from that battle, when I had learned that his father, grandfather, and brother had all perished. Dis's husband had also fallen in that battle.

I had stayed with them for as long as I could before I had moved off again, after making sure they would be ok. Thorin had taken over leading his people, and he was a great leader at that. For the next 31 years, I would stop and see them when I could before things changed and Lord Elrond told me I had to disappear for good. The last time I had seen Thorin, he had not known I was telling him goodbye.

***An Unexpected Fate***

Over the course of the last 29 years, I grew curious about the dragon under the mountain. People who ventured in never came out, but they had just been human. My curiosity got the better of me one morning, and I found myself standing before the entrance to the mountain. It had been destroyed when the dragon had taken the mountain, but it was still easy for me to slip in. I knew the moment I stepped foot in this place that Smaug would know I was there.

The great hall was amazingly built. The detail in the stone was unlike any I had ever seen. This place was certainly worthwhile to visit; it stirred up long buried memories. I walked through and found my way to the large halls below, where the gold would be and I took note of where I was at. Dwarves were amazing at building things. They had turned the whole inside of the mountain into a city, and a large one at that.

Looking around for a moment, I then stepped out onto the stairs that led to the chambers below. It had been such a long time since I had been in this city. I was hiding from the world, and while I knew it was wrong to seek out the one being who had taken such a special place to me, I knew it wasn't like anyone knew what I was doing. I hadn't seen anyone apart from Lord Elrond in 30 years. Not even the dwarves who had once lived here, who were rumored to be no more. If Thorin was indeed dead, why not get myself into a little trouble. I had nothing left to do in my long life as it was.

As I got to the end of a flight of stairs, I looked down and I pursed my lips tightly to keep from gasping out loud. There were mountains of gold all through the cavern, and in some cases larger than some of the stairs. I knew beneath it all, lay Smaug himself. Enough gold to bury a dragon was impressive. Untying a sack on my belt, I grabbed a few coins and tossed them into the pile below and listened as they clinked loudly with whatever they hit. Moving to the edge of the staircase, I sat down and looked around for just a moment as coins began to move and fall. A loud breath echoed through the mountain and I smiled.

"No use in trying to surprise me," I said loudly. "Though I'm sure you knew I was here the moment I entered the mountain."

Gold began to move, like an avalanche as something moved beneath it. Tail spikes appeared first, and then the back as he rose from his treasure. His wings flung the coins from him with ease, and I watched his head come out of the treasure followed by the rest of the body. Smaug was an amazing dragon, and of course the first one I had ever seen. The stories of his appearance fell utterly short. His orange eyes fixed on where I sat and I let my breath out in a whooshing of air.

"If you knew," he rumbled deeply as he moved closer. "Then why are you still here?"

I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face as he came closer and I opened my little sack the rest of the way and dumped the remaining gold in to what he had in his collection. He watched them fall, and I looked over his body to see that coins were stuck to him in various places, adding to his armor.

"A gift," I said to him. "For not killing me just yet. I have no interest in the treasure; I just wanted to see the one who guards it."

"Oh did you now?" he asked inhaling a large breath as he came closer. "Flattery will not save your life, girl."

"Yes, I'm aware of that," I replied. "But at least it's honest flattery. The stories did not do justice; I had to lay eyes on the mighty dragon who took The Lonely Mountain."

He puffed his chest out in pride at the statement, and drew himself up so that I could see him fully. He had back feet, and his wings were attached to his claws. To see him in the light would give his scales almost a copper glow to go with his orange eyes.

"It will not permit you to live," he said with amusement as he lowered himself to me

. "If I am to die, then at least let me live long enough to have a conversation with Smaug the Terrible," I said with a smile.

He considered that for a moment, and then inhaled a large breath as he came up to me again. His jaw alone was huge, and slightly intimidating. "What are you, if I may ask?"

"I am a shifter," I replied honestly. "I can take the shape of any animal I choose."

His eyes sparkled with curiosity at my response. Smaug rumbled and put his muzzle close and inhaled again, and gave a growl. My hair blew off my neck from his breath, and I had to admit that was a bit terrifying.

"You are telling the truth," he smirked. "Most impressive. Show me."

"Only if you promise not to eat me," I countered as I stood up.

He sneered at me and tilted his head, "I will eat you when you no longer serve a purpose to me."

I weighed that a little, and then nodded. "I'll take that."

Backing from the edge of the stairs, I pushed myself in a transformation and took the form of a white wolf. It was one of the more common forms I took and the easiest. While I was powerful, I usually stuck with what was comfortable. Shaking my fur out, I stood firmly as Smaug came forward again to investigate before he rumbled loudly and backed away.

"Very impressive," he said in an honest tone. "And interesting, very interesting. I must say I find little that interests me these days."

"I'll keep that in mind," I smiled after I pushed myself back to my human form. "There used to be many of us, but not anymore. I'm honestly not sure if I'm the last, or if more remain."

Smaug considered me, that orange eye piercing me with such an intense stare I found that I couldn't look at him for too long. His large body settled down against his gold again, showing that he didn't view me as a threat. His neck arched up so that he could be level with me, which was not hard to do, given his size.

"Oh?" he asked curiously.

I sat down in front of him with a sigh. "When dark powers were ruling the land, many of my kind were taken and used. They were used for their powers, to turn in to anything. It was much easier than capturing whatever they needed. The stories of them being beaten and killed for amusement were what eventually happened to the others. I was lucky to escape back when my father had been alive. This all happened years before you attacked Erebor."

"Ah yes," he rumbled. "I do remember hearing stories of the darkness that spread over the land."

"I assume you must be one of the last dragons as well?" I asked cautiously.

Smaug bared his teeth at me, "It is possible. When I left, many were starving. Our leader had been killed; it was only a matter of time before they all died."

"It is much harder to kill a dragon than it is to kill one of us," I mused looking down at my knees. "We can live as long as elves, yet we can die from a bad injury. Most things we can heal pretty fast."

"Do you consider it a weakness? I could kill you with my fire if I wished it," he growled, glaring at me.

I smiled, "You could kill me that way. But I am also confident in my abilities to get away. I may look human, but I'm far faster and tougher than one. We may die the same, but it at least is a bit harder to kill a shifter. Then again, dragon fire would kill anything."

Smaug rumbled again as he bristled with pride at the statement. "No one can defeat me," he rumbled. "I am death."

"So noted," I replied and looked around the city for a moment. "So before you took the mountain, you lived in a clan?"

"I did," he snorted.

"What was it like?" I asked.

Smaug looked at me for a moment, and even the dragon couldn't help but answer my questions. I was simply curious, and nothing could threaten the beast, he knew that.

"Clan life was boring," he rumbled. "I'd much rather bury myself in my gold. I came from the North; it was much colder there than it is here."

I chuckled at his response, remembering that most dragons would rather hide away in mountains of gold, just like this one. I looked around again, and painted the map in my head for when I came back.

"Still feeling gracious?" I asked with an arch of my brow.

"Perhaps," Smaug looked at me with a soft growl.

"I hope to keep you curious, so that you can feed my own curiosity," I replied with a smile. "Let me live so I can return. Each time, I will bring a gift. Food or gold, maybe both."

The dragon looked at me for a moment, weighing his options. His chest glowed with fire, and I tensed to get ready to move if I had to. It paused suddenly, and disappeared and he lowered his head. "Very well," he rumbled. "But remember, I hold your life in my jaws." "I will remember," I nodded. "But hopefully you won't kill me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I spent five seasons with the dragon that lived under the mountain. In my travels, I'd collect any gold that I could find and when I'd get close to his lair I'd usually kill something to bring for him. I wouldn't visit everyday, just to keep it interesting. Sometimes I had gone several without seeing him before I'd return. Smaug enjoyed learning about the outside world, since he had been shut away for so long. He'd hunt, but when a dragon slept, he rarely needed food because his body shut down. Now that he was more active, I brought more for him to eat. Once, he ate all five deer I had gone out to kill for him.

I amused him with the different forms I could take, and he would allow me to run through the staircases and halls that lined the mountain. It allowed me to explore Erebor thoroughly. I had grown very fond of the great dragon, and I noticed he had softened as well. Smaug was so sure, so confident in himself that I never posed any sort of threat, even with my powers. He believed himself to be a god, which was common with dragons. Smaug was over 200 years old, and he'd only grow stronger.

We spoke of each others lives and I found out a little bit more about dragons through him. I sighed as we sat together after hours of talking and moving through the mountain. He rumbled as I lay flat on my back and looked up at the rocks.

"I have to go away for a while," I finally said. "I'm not sure how long it's going to be before I return."

"Oh?" he asked looking down at me, his gaze narrowing slightly.

I couldn't help but laugh, "Don't kill me yet. I have to go visit some friends for some type of gathering. If I don't show up it'll look bad on my part. Maybe I'll find something worth while to bring back to you."

Smaug grumbled slightly as he lowered his head to me. "Fine, you go to this thing and when you are done you come back. No one is allowed to kill you, but me," he rumbled with a growl.

"I'll be sure to remember that," I laughed as I sat up. "Try not to get to excited that I'm gone."

The dragon chuckled slightly and watched as I transformed in to an eagle and flew off after telling him good bye. His secrets were safe with me, I knew he knew that. As I flew, I grumbled slightly to myself. I had been called away to Rivendell by none other than Lord Elrond himself. I knew that it was a bad thing that he had called on me. Especially when he had Lady Galadriel do it for him. I hated getting dreams to be summoned.

* * *

As I flew over Rivendell a few days later, I watched Elrond ride in with his guards to surround a group of dwarves. Out of the bunch, I did recognize Gandalf the Gray in the mix. After Lord Elrond greeted them and brought them inside his home, I watched him get them seated for dinner. I flew off to the other side of the city to land and turn human after a while. I waited at the entrance of the place where they had originally been. I was alone for a little while before Elrond appeared at the top of the steps and walked down to me. I smiled at him, and bowed, making an extra motion of it.

"My Lord Elrond," I smiled. "I looked forward to the trouble I am in."

"You would. We have much to discuss as to why you are up to what you are doing," he said slowly as he offered his arm.

I sighed and took it, and walked with him, following to where he had the dwarves for dinner.

"Making friends," I mused. "That's what I was doing."

"Yes, you would call it that," Elrond replied.

I knew that the dwarves would not be happy with all the food they got. Elves were more pure, and green. They ate fruit and very rarely did they bring in meat, while the dwarves were a meat and bread type of people.

"You brought dwarves in the city," I said with amusement as we came down the hall and I heard them all talking.

"Yes, I did," Elrond smiled. "They are in need of some assistance apparently and I find that I cannot refuse them."

"I see."

I stood with Elrond, suddenly dropping my hand from his arm as I stared at the dwarves before me. I caught Gandalf's smile at my shock as I began to recognize them. They were Durin's Folk, led by Thorin Oakenshield himself. I found myself unable to move as I looked over all of them, especially Thorin. When the rumors had sprung up that he was dead, I had not gone back to the Blue Mountains. It had been 30 years since I had last laid eyes on any of them, and I found my heart was suddenly in my throat.

"Well," I managed to say. "I haven't...seen them for a while. I...I thought he was dead..."

I knew every single one of them, starting with Thorin, Balin, Dwalin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori, Ori, Oin, Gloin, and Thorin's nephews Fili and Kili. I had known all of them to an extent when I had been with them in the Blue Mountains. Besides Thorin's nephews, I held a deep affection for Balin and Dwalin as well.

"Go see them, and then meet Gandalf and I in the study. I'm sure you have much catching up to do," Elrond said gently before raising his voice. "I have one more guest for you."

Every dwarf looked over at us, and I noticed it was Balin who smiled first. Thorin's expression became very still when he saw me, so I chose to ignore that. I couldn't bring myself to look him in the eye just yet. I suddenly felt guilty that I had not gone and checked the mountains when I had heard the rumors that he had been dead.

"Well I'll be," Balin smiled, getting to his feet.

"Arina!" Kili cried surging to his feet, his voice filled with joy.

The young prince ran to me, bringing me into a tight hug. "It's really you!?"

"Kili," I smiled returning his hug. "It is."

He was tall for a dwarf, just like his brother, uncle and Dwalin. All four of them were taller than I was. I hugged him tightly as I fought the tears of joy that came to my eyes.

"We all thought you were dead," he said, pulling back to look at me.

"No obviously I'm very much alive," I laughed as his brother rushed over.

Fili hugged me tight as well. "It's great to lay eyes on you again."

"I'm glad to see all of you are so well," I smiled as I walked over to hug Balin as well.

To say he was a favorite of mine, well was an understatement. How could one not like Balin? He was one of the easiest going dwarves I had ever met, and he had the charm which many of his brethren lacked. Dwalin reached up to smack me over the head when I leaned away from Balin.

"Ow!" I hissed.

"That's what you get for not keeping in touch," he huffed slightly as he shifted through the fruit to find something that looked edible to him.

"Nice to see you too, Dwalin," I snapped, making him smile and I couldn't help but hug the warrior as well.

"I didn't give up hope that you were alive," he suddenly whispered in my ear as we hugged.

I pressed my face against his shoulder and gave him a tight squeeze in reply to his words. Balin leaned in to me when I parted from Dwalin, and glanced at Thorin to see that his back was promptly turned from us as he walked away. I leaned down to him as well, knowing he had something to say.

"I reckon he might be a bit sour. He truly thought you had been killed. So go easy on the lad," Balin smiled softly.

"Ok," I nodded. "I guess we are even...I thought he was dead too."

The last time I had seen Thorin was when I had come to say goodbye to them before I disappeared. No one had any idea that I had been saying goodbye for good during that visit. I was assuming during the time I had left, they figured I had been killed. Mentally, I kicked myself again for giving in to such rumors that he had been killed as well.

"Thorin," I said quietly, and walked over to where he was standing and turned to lean my back against the stone railing so that I could see his face as he looked over Rivendell while the others promptly got back to eating.

Thorin took his eyes off what he was looking at to look at me. "I thought you were dead," he said lowly. "And now, here you are just fine."

"I'm sorry," I sighed when he met my gaze. "I didn't do it on purpose, I swear."

Looking down at me, Thorin gave me a half smile that didn't do much to the look on his face. "It is good to see you, Arina," he rumbled quietly.

"And you," I whispered. "What brings you here to Rivendell? I never thought I'd ever see you step foot here."

"We're going to take back the mountain, and we need something read to help us do so," he said simply looking over Rivendell.

I felt the surprise and shock run through my body at the statement. Thorin smiled at my look and looked away again.

"Times are changing," he rumbled. "It's time we take back what is ours and to get our revenge. That mountain will be ours again."

"Times are changing," I agreed. "I hope you are successful in your journey."

"We'll need to be," he rumbled. "Where have you been all this time?"

I smiled at him, but it didn't reach my eyes, "Getting in to trouble. Well, sort of. I've been hidden from the world...and from all those I knew."

"Getting in to trouble was a favorite of yours," Thorin stated quietly.

"My life wouldn't be complete with out trouble. It is partly why I am here," I sighed, dropping my shoulders dramatically.

He smiled slightly at that and looked down at me again. Thorin was the tallest of the dwarves, and of course taller than me. I looked human, and I was only 5'0. Thorin's line always had been taller than the average dwarves, however, but that's as far as it went. He was proud and stubborn, and one of the best warriors I knew. I was surprised he was even speaking to me after our thirty year absence, since he was known to hold grudges. I remembered witnessing that first hand long ago. I laughed a little, and reached up to kiss him on the cheek. The gesture startled him, but he didn't move. I startled myself as well with the gesture.

"I'm sure whatever you plan on doing you will finish it. I wish you well, Thorin. I hope we see each other again before you part from here. But for now, I must go seek council with Elrond. I'm sure I'm in trouble."

"I'm sure we will," he replied, his voice deep.

Walking off from him, I followed the pull from Gandalf that he was sending my way with magic. I hated when that happened to me, it gave me a headache. Coming in to the study, I saw Gandalf sitting at the table while Elrond stood. I sighed and went and sat down at the table when Elrond motioned for me to.

"So, Gandalf is taking dwarves on a quest. I dare not guess what exactly it is," Elrond said slowly. "But I'm sure I'll know tonight."

"Thorin just informed me of that," I said quietly.

"Why don't you tell Gandalf what you've been up to, Arina," the elf said with heavy amusement.

I glared at him as Gandalf leaned forward a little. Sighing, I looked up for a moment and then back to the wizard before me. There would be no use lying about it.

"I've made friends...with Smaug. If you could call it that," I said quietly. "I've been going into the mountain for about five seasons now, but Lord Elrond found it amusing to call me here."

Gandalf looked over at me seriously. "Arina, I'm sending Thorin in to Erebor to take back his home. The dragon needs to be defeated, you know that."

"Well, no one has done anything for over 80 years so I couldn't help it. I've been hiding away from the world for almost that long. What else was I supposed to do?" I said flatly leaning back. "I thought Thorin had abandoned the thought of ever returning to Erebor. Not to mention I heard he had died, I'm sorry."

He couldn't help the small smile that passed over his lips. "Shifters are more troublesome than dwarves sometimes. And you have an extra dosage seeing as to who your friends are."

"Sorry, but it's been extremely fun for me," I replied. "Smaug is entertaining and he is not what one would expect once he gets past the not killing you part."

"Oh is he?" Gandalf asked. I glared at him for a moment, seeing the mocking look on his face.

They weren't exactly taking me seriously. "Well for one, I found out he likes horses more than any other food, and his sense of humor is actually quite vast. He quite enjoyed our time together watching me turn into everything I could think of. I wasn't a threat to him, and he knew it. He's not stupid by any means."

"You've really been in there," he replied.

"Yes, she has. I've been keeping watch. I would know," Elrond said slowly with a sigh.

"Arina, listen to me. You cannot go back there," Gandalf replied slowly. "This isn't going to end well."

"For you or for the dragon?" I asked lowly.

"I know for certain that they will succeed with the mountain, so I say for the dragon," he rumbled quietly.

I flinched quietly and looked at the table for a moment, knowing full well that they had to kill Smaug. The dragon wouldn't part with his gold, and Thorin wouldn't be kept out of his home. Grinding my teeth together, I nodded my head for a moment. My friendship with the dragon wasn't something he valued anyway, even if I did.

"Fine," I said quietly. "Can I go now?"

"I want you to stay here for a little while," Elrond said firmly as he turned back to us.

I felt my temper rise, but I squashed it before I said anything too awful. Getting to my feet, I looked at him firmly. "You can suggest that you want me to stay here. But you do not command me."

"I do not," Elrond agreed. "But I'm asking you to stay, Arina. Please."


	3. Chapter 3

**As I said, it leaves off right where the last chapter ends. :)**

**I'm posting this chapter so soon because I want to send out some information on Arina. I've kind of made up my own shifter by combining several together! She has the ability to heal very quickly, much more quickly than any other. Her power depends on how fast she heals, and focuses mostly on larger wounds if she were to ever get one, like she said. But it is very possible that she could die. She's stronger than the average person or dwarf, elf, etc.**

**Review, review...oh...review? :D**

**Chapter 3**

Turning from them, I walked off without giving them a response. I had spent more time with the dragon than I had with these people over the year, except for the dwarves. But I it had been a long time since I had seen them. I sighed slightly, and kept walking from them and down the stairs to the gardens that were below. Going straight to the large fountain that was there, I sat down near it and tried to think. I tried figuring out if I could do anything, and I decided to wait and see if I got anything.

Lifting my head at the sound of footsteps, I watched Thorin walk down the steps to come join me. He had a cold expression on his face, which I assumed was normal for him now. He had changed since the last time I had seen him. Though he hadn't fought in any battles since Moria, one couldn't have guessed that.

"I'm sorry I never reached out to let you know I was alive," I said quietly. "You had been my friend for a long time. I should have owed you that much after what you did for me, and after all that had happened. Especially on how...I left."

"You did what you had to do to survive," he replied his voice rumbling. "I shouldn't be angry. At least you are alive."

I nodded slightly and then looked at the water for a moment. "So what started this quest back to The Lonely Mountain? Why now? You always said your duty was to your people."

"What's written is starting to come to pass," Thorin said lowly. "It's all falling into place. We are ready to take back Erebor. I want to go home. I need to do this..."

I nodded and sighed quietly. "I wish I had known that. I would have been with you sooner."

"Don't be," Thorin sighed crossing his arms as he looked at his feet.

Reaching out, I grabbed his hand and squeezed tightly. "If you need my help, I will be there. I'll make sure of it."

"Thank you, Arina," he smiled slightly but the warmth didn't reach his eyes.

I smiled back at him. "What happened that has made you into such a hardened being, Thorin?" I asked softly. "There was a time when even in hardship you smiled."

"Years of failure and death have finally caught up with me," he replied quietly squeezing my hand tightly back. "I owe it to them, and to my father to come back to Erebor. We will succeed in this, Arina. Just you watch."

He stopped shortly then, and I knew he was thinking of something else. I found it suddenly extremely hard to be sitting here next to him after what had gone down so many years ago. It had me looking at my feet then.

"Then I fear for your enemies," I replied and let go of his hand.

Thorin looked up at the sky for a moment before getting to his feet, and I watched as he left when Gandalf called for him to go do something. His departure was so sudden; I was left sitting there in surprise. Sighing, I looked back at the water and decided to stay where I was. I had told the dragon that I wasn't sure when I'd be back so at least I wasn't in a hurry. Glancing up at the night sky, I sighed and went to the room that Lindir came out to take me to once he caught my attention.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I got ready for the day, and sighed as I brushed my long hair out and left it down this time. Leaving my room, I listened to the loud noise of a dwarvish breakfast and chuckled softly to myself. They sure knew how to cause a scene no matter where they went. I found something to eat while also avoiding them and spent a few hours looking around the place before going to find Lord Elrond. I found him walking with Lindir and before I got to them, they both stopped in their tracks and I tilted my head at the look on their faces. Turning my head, I followed their gaze and put a hand over my mouth to stop from laughing. All the dwarves except for Thorin had occupied the large fountain nearby as a pool for their amusement.

"At least they are having fun," I mused catching their attention.

"Ah, Arina," Elrond smiled, glad for the distraction. "How are you feeling this morning? I hope you slept well."

"I did, thank you," I nodded my head. "I've come to tell you that I will stay here for a while at your request. I'm assuming there is a reason."

"There is," he nodded his head back.

"There always is," I chuckled softly.

He smiled at me, and then I slowly tilted my head in the direction of the bathing dwarves.

"Want me to get them out of there?" I asked.

Lord Elrond glanced back to the dwarves who were hollering with laughter and I saw Fili and Kili slide down the falls again and roar out in joy. A smile played on Lord Elrond's lips and he sighed and shook his head.

"No, let them be," he mused.

I chuckled again and then gave him a bow and walked off to go see other parts of the city. It had been a while since I had been here, I mine as well take the time to see my favorite parts of it. The many streams and the elegant stone work were part of my favorite. Walking around the corner of a hall, I ran right into a hard chest when I wasn't looking.

"Thorin, I'm sorry," I apologized hastily as I backed up. "Wasn't watching where I was going."

"At least that hasn't changed," Thorin commented and I lifted my gaze to him.

"Ha ha," I mocked slowly. "I'm surprised you aren't bathing with your company."

"I did that in private and away from their...obnoxious selves," he sighed putting his hands behind his back. "Walk with me."

Hesitating, I followed him as he walked forward. "So, did you get whatever it was that you needed read?"

"I did," he nodded. "We will be leaving soon once the time is right."

"Ah," I nodded.

"And you?" he mused glancing down at me.

I lowered my gaze away from him when he met my eyes. "I am asked to stay here for a while," I shrugged. "Something Lord Elrond needs from me."

"Since when did you ever do favors for anyone?" Thorin asked darkly.

"I remembered doing quite a few for you," I arched my brow at him.

A small smirk played at his lips when I shot back and he dipped his head at that. "That's true," he rumbled.

I snorted a little at that and lowered my head quietly. "So how...how have you been?" I asked quietly as we stopped at the end of a balcony.

"It's been many years," Thorin sighed gripping the marble railing. "The Blue Mountains were firmly settled the year you disappeared. We didn't fight another war...but the battle in Moria had taken all we had left."

"At least you made a good home for yourself there," I said quietly.

"We did," Thorin agreed quietly, his words short. "But it wasn't wholly complete."

Not raising my eyes to him, I felt him close himself off from me. I couldn't hide the sadness that crossed my face. What else was I expecting? I had been gone a long time, and had left in a manner that had not been the best. I stood up fully then, surprising him. He didn't move, but I saw the flash of surprise in his eyes when I turned to face him.

"I hope you finish this," I said softly. "I hope you take back that mountain and return home. Where you belong."

Resisting the strong urge to reach out to hug him, or even lay a hand on his arm, I turned and walked away from the dwarf. Walking down the steps, and moving through the halls, I sighed as I stopped short as someone cut me off again. Fili crossed his arms and stared at me for a moment, so I arched my brow.

"Don't do that," I frowned. "That startled me."

"Sorry," he smiled and offered his arm. "Come on. Come join us, we are making dinner."

"I..." I went to object, but his face had me taking his arm and letting him lead me to the others.

Balin looked up and smiled at me when he saw Fili leading me in. I returned the gesture and glanced to see that the sun was beginning to set already. Had I seriously wasted a whole day walking around here and doing nothing? Blinking a little, I sat next to Fili when he joined his brother. They were making dinner for themselves instead of letting the elves cook for them.

"Tired of green food?" I mused and Dwalin grunted loudly.

"Aye," Bofur said with a smile as he looked at me. "Poor buggers have no idea what fun is to, I swear."

"I noticed," I laughed. "I think you almost gave poor Lindir a stroke when he saw you bathing in their fountain."

The whole group started laughing as Bifur threw a few pieces of wood on the small fire they had made. I watched them cook fish and sausage along with a few other things they had in their packs. I sighed and leaned back against the wall behind me and stretched my feet out.

"Can you go with us?" Kili suddenly asked as he took his pipe from his mouth.

"What?" I asked in surprise.

"You heard me," Kili smiled. I gave him a gentle look.

"Not sure that I can," I answered. "I have things to do here for now."

I immediately regretted the answer because his face fell, and so did Fili's. I adored the two boys, and it was odd to think that now they were not boys anymore. They were adults now, and it made me press my lips into a hard line. Beside Thorin, I had been extremely close to the boys. Every time I had visited the Blue Mountains after they had settled, the brothers had always managed to sneak away and spend the whole day with me. Their mother had not minded at all, and I was happy to take them. The last time I saw them was when Fili had been 52 and Kili 47. By that time, though, they were hardly children. We still had managed to get ourselves into such trouble that even Thorin hadn't known how to handle it. I smiled at the memory, and sighed softly.

"We'll see," I said gently. "How's that sound?"

"Wonderful," Fili smiled next to me and then handed me a plate of food.

"Oh...no you don't have to," I laughed and then grunted when he shoved it in my face. "All right fine."

"Bombur."

Lifting my head, I watched Bofur throw his brother a sausage and the other dwarf quickly caught it. The table he was sitting on creaked under his weight and suddenly broke, throwing the whole lot into wild laughter. I couldn't help but join in with them as Bombur tried to sit up and ended up getting help from Nori and Ori.

"So have you had any fun adventures?" Fili asked. I looked at him and Kili as their faces grew expectant and I laughed again.

"Sort of," I sighed. "Not really."

"Then tell us something else," Kili laughed. "I always enjoyed hearing about when Uncle Thorin was younger."

Humming slightly, I glanced up to see Thorin himself walking through to check on the company. His eyes lingered on where I sat and for a moment his expression softened before he was gone.

"Did he ever tell you about the time that we got stuck in a mine in the Blue Mountains?" I asked. "It was when you two had fallen sick."

"No!" Kili grinned.

"It was my fault really...I collapsed the cave wall," I sighed. "We were stuck in there for hours before we managed to get out. He was so angry I was sure he wasn't going to stop seeing red."

They both grinned at me and Fili crossed his arms from where he sat. "Unlce rarely ever had fun," he said slowly. "After you left."

"Yes, I know," I sighed and glanced at him. "You've surely changed since I last saw you. Kili not so much. He's grown taller still."

They both laughed, Kili moving to lay on his side as we talked. Fili glanced over the company and then picked at his food.

"Uncle has been training me as his heir," he sighed. "I've gone through lots of schooling through him."

"That doesn't surprise me," I nodded and flicked Kili in the face when he went to take something off my plate. "I remember he was schooling you for a long time."

"We do miss you," Kili said suddenly. "We all really thought you had died when you didn't come back when you said you would..."

"You always came back," Fili agreed. "You never stayed away for more than five after we had known you. We kept the gifts you gave us..."

"I'm sorry," I said to them. "It got...complicated. It wasn't safe for me to be out in the open anymore, I had to go into hiding."

I felt my heart skip in my chest as he pulled out the dagger I had given him so long ago. It was still in perfect condition, and well cared for.

"We could have protected you," Kili protested with a flat snort. "I got better at the bow."

Reaching over, I messed up his hair. "Not from what I had to hide from," I said sadly.

I stayed with them through the night, and fell asleep after we ran out of stories to tell. In some cases, Kili was still such a child at heart. He was more carefree than the others, and always found something to laugh about. He fell asleep with a pillow against my hip while Fili had taken up a sleeping position that would put him in the perfect place to defend me if he had to. I smiled at that knowing I needed no protection, and leaned back against the wall and got comfortable.

The sound of footsteps had my eyes opening again, and I watched Thorin move quietly through the sleeping dwarves. He looked at me and the young dwarves at my side who were sleeping deeply. His expression eased, and so he walked over and very quietly laid a blanket over me. My own expression softened slightly when he reached out to touch Kili on the head, and he looked at me.

"They missed you," he murmured.

"I know," I whispered sadly. "I've missed them."

I watched him look over his nephews with a look that was reserved for those he deeply loved. I remember seeing it so many years ago, so I was glad to see that hadn't changed for him. He loved his family very dearly.

"Thorin..." I started quietly, and suddenly couldn't find my voice.

Thorin reached out quietly to touch my cheek, and when I looked at him the expression he had on my face almost broke me. He had been so guarded since he had seen me, and finally I saw the relief, joy, and even anger that he was looking at me again. Sucking in a quiet breath, I saw it all quickly fade before he was on his feet again, and walking off, not giving me a second look.


	4. Chapter 4

**I have changed the timeline for many characters in this story. Dis and Frerin were not young when the dragon attacked. I messed with the years a lot before I got it to my liking. Here you go with a little more information on Arina. :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

**THORIN**

Thorin was awake long after his nephews and his company fell asleep. Arina had also fallen asleep rather quickly, so that he was left alone with his thoughts. It had been such a long time since he had seen her. He had so many emotions swirling in him, and he couldn't seem to find just one to feel. What had caused her to suddenly appear again after 30 years? He had thought she had been lost to him forever when she had not returned. Five years had turned to ten and by the time they had realized twenty years had passed, they all assumed she was dead. After all that they had been through he had thought she had been killed. Or worse, like she had said captured again. But here she was, perfectly fine as if the years had just passed her by. He wouldn't lie to himself, he was over joyed to see her again. He was also so angry that she hadn't reached out to let them know. For now, he decided that being happy to see her would do instead of being angry. Sighing, he watched her and recalled the day he had first met her, and how it had changed their lives.

* * *

_It was close to sunset, and usually a Prince should be inside with his King to help take care of the last things of the day. Thorin found that he couldn't be confined in the walls of the city any longer. He wanted to go out and hunt, or do something that let him come out and get into the sun. He was proud of his people, his family, and the life they had built for themselves at Erebor. Usually, he wouldn't falter in staying by his grandfather's side, but a sickness had begun to work its way into his heart. _

_Thorin didn't want to watch such a mighty king fall victim to such a sickness, so he went out hunting to try and relieve the stress. Killing something and bringing it back for dinner would be a start. He was a fine hunter, he knew it. He was also the most skilled warrior aside from his father. Fighting was in his blood, it came to him easily. Walking quietly through the woods, he looked for traces of any animals and started to slowly follow a fresh deer trail. He moved through the woods for some time when he heard something that had him, pressing his back against the trunk of a large pine tree. _

_Thorin drew his bow and arrow, and held it down, but ready, and peeked around to see what he had heard. Something, or someone was running through the forest nearby and he could hear heavy breathing. Just as he was about to fire the arrow, Thorin froze when a woman came running from the bushes in front of him before collapsing after she lost her footing. She fell to her knees, and then placed her hands out in front of her and sobbed._

_ Shocked, Thorin slowly put his bow away and waited for a moment before coming out of his spot. She was covered in blood, and when he got closer, he could see that she had been whipped so many times he was surprised that she was even still breathing. Her arms had gashes on them, and her long brown hair was dirty and blood spotted it in several places. Her legs, he was sure were not in any better shape. Her clothes were in tatters, barely covering her enough. Her hand clutched on to something that Thorin couldn't see as he walked forward, and jumped down from the rocks. It caused her to jump and hastily look up, and Thorin instantly lifted his hands to show he meant no harm._

_ "My lady, what happened?" he asked softly as he knelt in front of her._

_She shied violently, but didn't have the strength to move anywhere. She leaned away from him, her body trembling, and he eased his expression into a gentle one. He had never seen anyone so horribly beaten before._

_ "I..." she paused and shuddered. "Is there anyone with me?"_

_ "No...Not it's just you," he rumbled to her. _

_He watched as tears gathered in her eyes again and she clutched whatever was in her hand tighter. Thorin sighed softly, and shed his coat that he had on, and moved slowly to drape it over her._

_ "Let's get you somewhere safe," he said softly. "You need help." _

_"Don't..." she went to protest but her voice failed her and instead a sob left her throat. _

_"Let me help," Thorin rumbled firmly._

_ When all she managed to do was nod, he picked her up as carefully as he could before making his way back to Erebor. He was sure that no one would be happy about it, but Dis would help him, and Oin. They were both good healers, and he knew they couldn't turn away someone who needed help. His sister was always a pushover when it came to that._

_ "I'm Arina," she whispered suddenly._

_ "Thorin," he said looking down at her as he walked. "Can I ask how you are managing to stay alive? These wounds would kill anyone else..."_

_ "I'm...shifter," she whispered. _

_His breath left him in surprise and he looked at her again. Shifters had been long since killed off, or worse taken by Orcs over the last several years._

_ "Where did you come from?" he asked in a whisper._

_ "Gun...Gundabad," she choked the word out, her small body shaking. _

_Thorin managed to keep her talking till he got to the great gates of Erebor. She had lost consciousness right as they got inside so he picked up his pace and ran down to the healers after commanding someone to find his sister._

_ "What bloody happened?" Dis demanded as she came hurrying into the room that Thorin had managed to take for this poor girl. _

_"She needs help. I found her out in the woods," Thorin breathed heavily as he carefully laid Arina on the bed._

_ "She's...she's a shifter, Dis. She escaped from Gundabad." _

_"Oh dear," she whispered softly as she hurried around and got the supplies that she needed. _

_Thorin turned back to the woman that was lying on the bed and he carefully picked what was in her hand. It was a silver ring, simple and old. He imagined it belonged to someone very important with the way she had been clutching it. He set it on the table before he was shoved from the room so that Dis could work. Oin had joined her not long after, so all Thorin could do was go clean up and wait. When he returned, it was well into the night, but he had found he could not sleep._

_ Dis was slowly closing the door when he approached, and she looked up at him. "She's cleaned up. I washed the coat you gave her," she sighed tiredly. "I've never seen a shifter, but her wounds are healing. I'm assuming her body will be back to normal by sunrise. It's amazing...truly amazing." _

_"I will stay with her tonight," Thorin rumbled. "So she doesn't wake alone." _

_Dis nodded her head, her long black hair moving into her face as she hurried off. Opening the door, Thorin quietly went in and sat down on the chair that was provided. He guarded her through the night._

_ When she woke in the morning, it startled him. One second she was asleep, the next, sitting up and looking around her. He pushed his chair back and startled her in the process so he lifted his hands again, just like yesterday. _

_"You are safe," he said slowly. _

_"Where am I?" she asked, her voice hoarse._

_ "You are in Erebor. I brought you here last night," Thorin replied gently, soothing her in a calming voice. "You are in the dwarf kingdom." _

_"Dwarf kingdom...Erebor..." she said and looked at him. He could tell she was still so exhausted, and it actually pained him to see it._

_ "Yes," he reassured her. "I will not let anything hurt you. You are safe here. My people can keep you safe." _

_"How can you be so sure?" Arina asked, her voice trembling. _

_Thorin looked at her for a moment, taking in her fear filled hazel eyes. Approaching her, he pulled the chair over and sat down and handed her the ring he had taken from her closed hand. She snatched it from him, and he noticed tears fill her eyes. _

_"If you...are indeed from Gundabad," he began slowly, "then yes, we can keep you safe. No one followed me home last night and I saw no signs of them. They do not know you are here."_

_ "They probably think I died somewhere," she whispered._

_ "No, you are very much alive," Thorin rumbled. "They just do not know that. Can you walk?" _

_Arina looked at him and then pushed herself from the bed and laid her hand on the wall for a moment. Thorin rose to his feet, and offered his hand to her, just in case but she didn't take it._

_ "I can walk," she said quietly. "Thank you."_

_ "Then come," he offered. "Let me take you to get something to eat." _

_Almost chuckling at her suspicious look, Thorin turned to lead her from the room so that they could find her something to eat._

* * *

**ARINA**

I spent five days at Rivendell, deciding that it was better if I did. Thorin and his company had left that morning. I hated saying goodbye to those I had held so dear for so long. I had hugged Fili and Kili both tightly before I said farewell to the others. Thorin hadn't said a word, but had merely met my gaze as he had led the others off in silence. I woke up on the fifth night from a terrible dream. It had me on my feet in seconds and dressing into my clothes. Moving, I hurried through the halls to go find Lord Elrond and sighed in relief when I found him in his usual place where he kept watch over things. He turned when I hurried in and he frowned at my expression.

"You know...you know what's going to happen don't you?" I asked.

"On what?" he asked slowly.

"The dragon will die, and that's fine," I replied. "I've come past that. But...Thorin, Fili and Kili as well? They are being sent on a suicide mission. Maybe not for their company, but for them it certainly is."

Elrond looked at me gravely for a moment and then turned back over to look at the night sky. He sighed after a moment and nodded his head. "I have seen their deaths," he said quietly. "Right now it's what is going to come to pass. Things are moving in the shadows right now that cloud it. But I know they will die."

"And you planned on keeping me here to make sure that goes through didn't you?" I questioned walking up to him. "To make sure they die while you sit back and do nothing?"

"I kept here so that you would see it," Elrond replied turning to me. "Because if you saw it, things would change. So that is not me doing nothing. Arina you have a great gift, and you are strong. Stronger than you have ever been before."

"You think I can save them if I follow them?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, I think you can," Elrond replied. "I don't follow my kin in their dislike for dwarves. Thorin and his company have suffered so much that they deserve more than just death. They deserve to live. This is something we cannot let pass. I've only caught glimpses of it, but I know enough to send you on your way."

I ground my teeth and looked at the sky for a moment. They had a five day head start, and I had no idea how close they were now to the Lonely Mountain. Looking back to Lord Elrond, I searched his expression for a second.

"Go. You should go," he said softly. "You could change everything, for yourself and for everyone around you."

"All right," I replied and transformed into a hawk and flew off. I had to find them, though I wasn't sure where they'd be. I just knew the general direction they were heading, having memorized it in my head. I knew that I couldn't risk stopping, because everyday I fell behind was not going to help me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I flew over the forest for three days before I spotted eagles flying ahead of me. They weren't ordinary eagles, they were the Great Eagles, large enough to carry people and with talons that could gut horses. As I focused, I spotted the dwarves on their backs and my heart beat faster. One of them was carrying Thorin, who looked wounded, and didn't appear to be moving. I caught up to them, and flew beside the eagle that carried Thorin to get a look at him. There was blood on his face, and he was not moving at all. His eyes were closed, and I could see blood matting part of his coat where something large had attacked him.

Clicking my beak together, I backed off and flew over them as they circled a large rock formation known as the Carrock, and the eagle set Thorin down. I could have winced at how he lay there, seemingly void of life. Gandalf's eagle landed and he quickly jumped off to hurry up to the dwarf. I swooped down and landed.

"Thorin!" he cried as I turned human.

Gandalf hurried forward and knelt beside the unconscious dwarf. The wizard glanced at me, his expression softening slightly. It was a quick look, and I almost missed it. He moved a hand over his face, and whispered something that had Thorin breathing in quietly and his eyes fluttered open as the others gathered around.

"The Halfling?" Thorin asked as I hurried to move back out of his sight.

"It's all right, Bilbo is here," Gandalf replied gently. "And quite safe."

Thorin struggled to his feet, letting Dwalin and Kili help him up so that he could see the hobbit who stood before them all with a relieved expression on his face. The dwarf almost shook his friends off, but instead moved to yank his coat back up onto his shoulders.

"You," Thorin said coldly. "What were you doing?"

Bilbo looked at him in shock for a moment. "Well..."

"You almost got yourself killed," Thorin continued on. "Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild. That you had no place among us?"

Everyone fell quiet, and Gandalf sucked in a big breath when Bilbo looked down, obviously hurt by the worlds Thorin had spoken.

"I have never been so wrong," he said suddenly and hugged him. "In all my life."

I smiled slightly when I saw the shock on Bilbo's face, before it slowly turned to a smile and he hugged the dwarf king back. The company relaxed instantly and clapped and cheered. Finally, their leader had accepted the hobbit as one of them. Thorin gave him a tight squeeze before he backed up, his back to us while Bilbo smiled slightly at him.

"I'm sorry I doubted you," Thorin said quietly.

"No...No," Bilbo shook his head. "I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero...not even a burglar."

I listened to them chuckle a little bit, when Thorin looked ahead of them, and I knew what they saw. In the distance, The Lonely Mountain stood tall. It stood out over everything.

"The Lonely Mountain...last of the seven dwarf kingdoms of Middle Earth," Gandalf smiled quietly.

"Our home," Thorin breathed which had me backing up but Dwalin grabbed my arm firmly.

"Let go, Dwalin," I hissed under my breath.

"Not a chance," he hissed back. "Why were you following us?"

"I want to help," I said quietly making him let go to look at me.

"We could certainly use it," he rumbled gently and then looked up. "I know I'd like having you with us."

"Well...I guess we'll see how that goes," I said quietly.

"Thorin," Dwalin said suddenly, raising his voice and I inwardly groaned.

They had all known I was there, but Thorin himself, and I wasn't sure how he was going to react to me following them. Thorin turned, and I winced at the blood that was on his face from what ever battle they had been in.

"Arina," he said in surprise and I sighed.

He walked over to me, and the others moved aside so that he could approach. Shifting my feet slightly, I tried to hide that I was uneasy when he got close enough. He was okay, and all I wanted to do was reach out and hug him. Lifting my gaze to look at his face, I took in the fact that the smile that had been there was now gone.

"Why did you follow us?" Thorin asked quietly, his expression giving nothing away.

"I want to help you," I said, my voice strong in that. "I want to help you take back Erebor and anything else that comes your way."

Thorin looked at me, and I saw several emotions play across his face at my words. Just as fast as I had seen them, they were gone and he was staring at me with a blank expression. I put my hands behind my back as he regarded me and I noticed Fili and Kili fidget from where they stood.

"That's if you'll have me," I added quietly.

Even if he didn't want me around, I was going to follow them anyway. The vision Lord Elrond had allowed me to see was not going to come to pass, not if I had a say in it. Thorin stared at me for a little longer, and I forced myself not to squirm under his intense gaze.

"We had a long way to go," he said shortly glancing at the others. "Let's get moving."

Relaxing a little, I nodded as the others began to head down the steps of the Carrock that led into the forest below. The moment our feet hit the forest floor, they had set a running pace into the mountainous region that led to Erebor. We had a long way to go, so I transformed into a wolf and ran with them through the trees. Through out the day we kept moving, before Gloin and Ori pointed out a good place to rest for the night. They couldn't keep running, and from the way Gandalf relaxed slightly told them they were okay to stop.

"Get a fire going," Thorin sighed as everyone gratefully set their things down. "Bombur start dinner."

I laid down out of the way and watched as they got a fire going and began to scout around for things to throw in a pot over the fire. Sighing, I rose up to my feet and trotted off into the woods to go catch a rabbit or something for them. It was easy to find a rabbit, and I killed it quickly before heading back proudly. Coming through the bushes, I walked up to Bombur who was cooking with Bofur, and dropped the dead animal at his feet.

"Oh, thank you Arina!" Bombur smiled.

Wagging my tail gently, I walked off as they got started on cooking and I tested the air and listened when I got somewhere quiet. Nothing stirred in the night that I didn't recognize. We were safe for now.

"Anything?" Thorin asked, coming over to join my side, his thick fur coat closed tightly to keep him warm.

I turned human by the time he reached me, and I pulled my hair out of my face. My clothes were warm against my skin, which helped against the chilly night air. The days were still warm, but the nights were beginning to get colder. It was a sign that we were getting closer to autumn.

"We are okay," I replied, looking out through the trees. "I can only hear the sounds of animals. There is no scent of Orc on the wind, which is what I'm guessing you are running from."

"Yes," Thorin nodded. "Azog is still alive. He ambushed us right outside the Goblin Kingdom last night..."

I paused for a long moment in silence when his words hit me. "Azog..."

"Yes," he rumbled lowly crossing his arms.

"I thought..."

"Clearly we both thought wrong," Thorin muttered.

I pursed my lips, and then decided to change the subject. "Hmm...Azog...Goblin tunnels. I think I'm glad I missed all the fun."

He smiled, a small lift of his lips. "I guess it is good you waited. So tell me, where have you been? You never really went into detail."

Sighing, I crossed my arms. "Well, I stayed in Rivendell for a while under Lord Elrond's protection and even hid in Lorien for a while. I stayed in the world of men, and hid my powers. I was told to disappear."

"So you did," he replied matter of fact.

"The...the last day I saw you...was the day it all started. The last of my kind had been taken and it was shown to me what would happen if I didn't hide. I couldn't..." I trailed off, looking at my feet for a few seconds, I turned back to look at Thorin.

"You should have come back to the Blue Mountains anyway," Thorin replied shortly.

"We've had this argument many times," I murmured. "It wasn't going to happen...it didn't...I would have brought war right to your mountain."

"You seem to be the only one bothered about the fighting," he arched his brow.

"I am the only one who thought it through," I muttered sharply. "Like I said...you finally had peace. I wasn't going to destroy that. Don't lecture me again."

Thorin smirked a little and turned when Bofur came over with two bowls of soup for us. I almost protested, wanting to make sure that everyone had their own fill when Bofur gave me a look.

"Oh come on, you caught the rabbit," he ushered and shoved the bowl into my hands.

I couldn't help the smile that crossed my lips as I turned back to eat while keeping watch for them. Thorin left me to go speak to Balin, so I was able to get myself together. I wasn't alone long before the hobbit that was with them came over to me. I knew he was nervous, but his curiosity won to come meet me.

"Hi," he said, standing next to me. "I'm Bilbo."

"From what I hear, the burglar?" I asked with a smile. "I'm Arina."

He laughed, and fiddled with his fingers. "Anything but that," he said quietly.

"I think you'd be quite surprised," I answered. "There seems to be much to you, which even you cannot see."

"Well, can you give me a hint?" he laughed softly. "Cause I need one."

"The love you carry for this company," I said quietly. "It is more help than you can see. It brings them together more than ever before. Thorin has even softened. I saw that on the Carrock."

"He was extremely intimidating. Still is," Bilbo confessed hanging his head. "I thought he'd never accept me being a part of this."

"I think you proved him wrong," I nodded. "Sometimes...many do. He has a hard time seeing the good in new things. The fact that he is a dwarf just adds to that." I tilted my head a little. "They are stubborn, rude things. They have no sense of privacy or politeness," I said a little louder, making Bilbo look up at me in confusion.

"Hey!" Fili exclaimed as I turned to see him and Kili hiding behind a tree.

"That's what you get for eavesdropping," I said, giving them my best unimpressed look.

"At least it wasn't Thorin," Kili smiled as Thorin looked over hearing his name. "Your Uncle is too much of a King to be caught eavesdropping," I replied pointedly. "Then again I'm sure I could be wrong."

"I did no such thing," Thorin said darkly as he glared across the fire as he tended to the blood on his face. "The fact that I'm a dwarf adds to nothing."

I smiled widely, the expression only hurting my cheeks so I turned back to Bilbo who laughed a little as well. "See what I mean?" I asked. "Not a polite bone in their body. Unless it's Balin."

"Don't make me think about throwing you from this quest, Arina," Thorin stated firmly but I threw him another smile. "Or off these rocks."

"Come on, with only Fili and Kili making all the fun what's one more to add to it?" I asked. "And anyway, I don't think you properly invited me along, so I'm staying."

He groaned in irritation and we all fell silent when a howl split through the air. I moved forward, and ushered Bilbo back to the company to listen as several more broke out. "Only wolves," I said softly as I listened to their song.

"We'll be safe for the night. They are keeping watch."

"How do you know?" Ori asked quietly.

"I can understand them to an extent. I spent much time around wolves," I replied.

I watched over them as everyone bedded down for the night. Thorin lay with his back against a large rock formation on his side, his arms crossed and close to his weapons. He was always ready for anything. I turned away from them so that I could keep watch.

"Arina, you should sleep," Fili whispered as he came up next to me. "Dwalin and I have the first watch, it's okay. Go annoy my Uncle."

I chuckled a little and then pushed a transformation back into a wolf. It took a moment for me to do, but I shook my coat out once it was finished and I quietly walked around the fire to go where Thorin lay. I went to stick my cold nose against his neck when he caught my muzzle.

"Don't even think about it," he rumbled quietly as my tail wagged furiously.

Giving him a look when he opened his eyes that told him he was no fun, I yanked my muzzle from his grasp. He looked up at me and then rolled his eyes and nodded, so I laid down against his side and helped to keep him warm. He had given his blankets to the others for the night, more concerned about them than himself.

"You haven't changed much," he muttered, making me bare my teeth in a smile.

I stretched out, and leaned my head against his crossed arms. It was easy to be close to him in this form. I was unable to talk and he couldn't read my expressions well enough to see how I was feeling. Thorin didn't say anything, but I did feel him relax slightly as my body warmed against his. I amused myself by thinking of what I'd turn into next time to annoy him. He surprised me suddenly when he lifted one of his arms, and wrapped it around my neck, burying it against my thick fur. I wagged my tail once more before I fell asleep.

* * *

**Memory**

_I had been so wrong not to take his arm when he had offered it. When he had opened the door to lead me from the room, I felt my legs tremble for a moment. Thorin turned to look at me, and his expression softened slightly. I glanced up at him when he turned my way, and I blinked a little, almost ashamed of how weak I was._

_ "It is not a bad thing to ask for help," he said lowly. "I don't know...what you went through. But after what I saw last night and today, I can tell you are still weak." _

_"I don't want to remember it," I whispered and watched him silently offer his arm. _

_After a hesitation, I reached out and took it. He drew me to him gently, and then led me from the room at an easy pace. His hand came up and patted mine as I looked through the halls. This place was unlike any city I had ever seen, and was also my first dwarven city. The stone work that was carved through the halls could be rivaled by no one else. Dwarves sure knew how to build things and make them one of a kind._

_ "I'm sure after we get some food in you, you'll feel much better," he said. "I don't know much about shifters...but I assume feeding you will help you recover faster." _

_"It will," I nodded quietly. "It will give me the energy to heal..." _

_"Well good then," he rumbled._

_I glanced at him for a moment and then around as we passed through the fortress city as we passed by many of the halls. We walked down a large flight of stairs, and he stopped to let me gaze down. Holding on to the railing, I looked down and inhaled a soft breath. The city was full of layers upon layers of stairways and rooms. A fortress in its own right. I caught Thorin's smile, and he chuckled when I continued to stare._

_ "I thought dwarves didn't like inviting outsiders into their homes. Let alone a city such as this," I said finally yanking myself back and he walked forward again._

_"Usually we don't," Thorin replied honestly. "But I couldn't leave you where I had found you last night. I am a dwarf, but not a fool. I will not turn away someone who needed my help, and that was exactly what you needed." _

_"Thank you," I murmured, and then watched two older dwarves approach us as we entered yet another large hall._

_I paused seeing the dwarf on the right wearing a crown. It was etched with gold, and as I looked at him I noticed how well it suited him. His beard was long and fine, decorated with metals to compliment the crown. He was the same height as I was, but his presence alone was something that had me stopping in my tracks. This was a King, and a very powerful King. Beside him, the other dwarf wore no crown, and he was missing his left eye. Above his brow he sported ink that went across his forehead. His beard was just as well groomed as the King's, and he had beads that separated his mustache. It was a simple decoration, and one that looked good on him. I noticed both of them had piercing blue eyes, just like Thorin did. _

_"It is good to see you awake lass," the one on the left said with a smile, his voice raspy._

_"Arina, I'd like you to meet my father, Thrain, and my grandfather, King Thror," Thorin said formally and I felt my face pale as my suspicions proved me right._

_Thror smiled at my expression, and waved his hand in dismissal. "Do not think anything of it lass," he rumbled. "Thorin here told us what happened last night. You are welcome to stay here as long as you like. He'll be looking after you, until you are well enough to leave. And if you don't, you are more than welcome to stay here." _

_I felt myself fumble for words, so I just nodded my head and lowered my eyes. I was in the presence of pure royalty, and I had no idea how to act. "Forgive me," I stammered. "I guess I'm just shocked is all." _

_"Thorin will take good care of you," Thrain smiled. "I'm sure you'll see us much more. It's a lot to adjust to I'm sure. Take your time. You have much healing to do." _

_When they left us, I sucked in a breath as Thorin kept leading me on. I didn't know much about Erebor given what had been my life for the last twelve years, but I had known of the city by at least its name. This was the house of Durin, and Durin's folk. In Dwarven standards, this was a very important family. A direct line to Durin himself I knew that._

_ "You all right lass?" Thorin asked gently._

_ "Mmm, just need to eat," I said quietly. "I might need to sit down. This is a big change."_

_"You have time," he answered, his deep voice soothing._

* * *

**_Well at least we have a bit more information on Arina and how she came to know Thorin. :D _**

**_I want to thank everyone for reading this and giving it some love! I'm starting to work real hard on this story, and I feel I'm getting better everyday! I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. _**

**_Arina is a completely new character to me, she's the first I've come up with. If you've read my Spartacus story, Kayden was literally my go to character for almost everything. So for me to come up with someone else, and get a past going and creating someone entirely new to me has been such a great challenge. _**

**_Read, review, favorite, you know what to do! Reviews encourage me to keep going! Without them, the story seems to lose its life and I find it hard to continue on. _**

**_Thank you! _**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

We were up early the next morning, and Thorin was determined to go as far as he could push the others during the day. I kept my form of a wolf, and trotted with them as they ran through the forest. Bofur ran next to me at one point as I jumped down from a fallen tree and hopped over some rocks.

"Aye, I'm tired," he sighed.

I snorted at him with a bare of my teeth to show him a smile. He chuckled, and adjusted his hat. Pushing myself ahead, I joined Thorin at the front as he slowed the pace for everyone and I jumped over a small stream, unwilling to walk through it.

"Don't want to get your paws wet?" Fili teased behind me and I flattened my ears.

"Can you hear anything, Arina?" Thorin asked.

I blinked at him and wished I could speak in animal form, but instead I stopped and waited until they all moved ahead of me. Lifting my head to the breeze I took a large breath and then pricked my ears forward and listened. I heard nothing at all except for their heavy breathing. Gandalf said we had at least a week on them before the Orcs would catch up. Azog would have to replenish his pack if they were to come after us. Glancing back to Thorin as he walked through the others as they caught their breath, I wagged my tail once to let him know they were safe. He nodded his head and looked around at everyone.

"Take a break. We have five minutes," he said firmly to them as he moved to a higher spot to keep watch.

They were all panting for breath and Bilbo leaned tiredly against a tree near Gandalf. Shaking my fur out, I went and joined Thorin as he kept watch for the others while they took a quick rest. He glanced down at me for a second before scanning the forest.

"You sure?" he asked lowly. I gave him a flat look and then pushed myself to my human form.

"Have a little faith in my abilities," I replied sourly. "I heard nothing, and the breeze has no scent of Orc on the wind. I'd be able to smell them from miles off if they were near."

Thorin gave a slight smirk in my direction and I looked at him. "How are you? You were sore when you got up this morning."

"Granted I almost got bit in half by a warg, I'll take being sore over dead any day," he rumbled. "Gandalf...did something. He healed me for the most part."

"Well good then," I nodded and scanned the trees as a few birds continued tweeting. "How much further?"

"I want to get as far as we can today," Thorin replied quietly."We need to keep as much distance between them as we can."

I nodded my head and crossed my arms. Thorin pressed his sword into the ground a little so he could lean on it and he looked at me for a moment. "So what made you follow us?" he asked seriously.

"I told you I wanted to help you in any way I can," I answered and leaned against the tree beside me. "You cared for me for over three years, and even when I visited in the Blue Mountains when it should have been me taking care of you."

"I didn't need you to," he snorted softly. "And anyway, you did enough."

"So you told me," I sighed. "But I can help in this, I know I can. If to keep you all just a little safer, then that's fine. I wish I had got there before you took on Azog. But still you guys are all unharmed."

Thorin gave me a mixed look between gentle and annoyed which made me smile. "We don't need protection; we are more than capable of fighting."

"Indeed," I replied slowly and looked away from him.

"I have to complete this, Arina," Thorin said lowly. "There is no other choice. Not for me. It's such a...burning in my chest, something I must do."

I looked at him in surprise and then sighed and pushed myself from my spot and laid a hand on his arm. "You will complete this," I said softly. "You are stronger than anyone I know, Thorin. You'll get them there."

For a moment, his expression softened slightly, before he grabbed his sword and turned around to the others. "Come on, time is up," he commanded as he walked forward.

I watched him go and then jumped down to join the others and landed near Kili. He smiled at me as he got to his feet and we started moving again. I turned back into a wolf to keep up easier with them and so that I could hear and smell better. Nipping at Kili's heels playfully, I barked a laugh as he went to kick me but I dodged it and ran forward. We got to the edge of some of the forest at sundown, and Thorin picked a spot for everyone to sleep for the night. It was backed up against a huge pile of rocks that made a good spot to keep watch and it was safe. I watched Fili and Kili get a fire going while Dwalin sat on top of the rocks to keep his eyes peeled for anything. Thorin set down several of his things, and I glanced at Kili's bow as he also laid it down. Walking over to it as Bofur, and Bombur tried finding things to eat, I picked up the bow and its arrows and walked over to Thorin and dropped them at his feet.

"What?" he asked, arching his brow as he leaned back with his arms crossed.

I wagged my tail and nudged the weapon toward him and then moved off into the woods and sighed at him when he didn't move. Going back over to him, I firmly shoved my head against his legs to get him moving and he grunted a little.

"Oh sod off," he muttered grumpily and I bared my teeth at him.

Fine, if he didn't feel like hunting then I would do it alone. I've taken down deer alone before, I had just been hoping to get him out of his mood. Snorting at him, I trotted away from the group with my ears flat to my head.

"Arina!" Fili exclaimed as I jumped over a few rocks and headed out of the forest.

I kept to the trees, however without fully leaving the forest as I prowled around for a scent and I kept my eyes open. Glancing into the field, I laid eyes on several deer that were grazing in the grass. Sitting downwind of them, I laid down as they moved around the field and waited till they all relaxed and focused on eating. Every time I had seen Thorin we had always managed to go hunting, or do something dangerous. Even when the times were hard and he had lost so much, he had managed to find something to smile about. Now he was quiet, and the smile that used to always light up his face was nowhere to be found. It had been thirty years since I had last seen them all, so this should be no surprise to me. Things had gone way too smoothly since I had seen him. His anger was going to catch up with him sooner or later. Slowly, I got to my feet and paced forward, keeping low in the grass as I approached an old buck that had his back to me.

His tail twitched slightly, but before the animal turned around I had leaped forward and yanked a leg out from under him. He hit the ground with a thud, but managed to kick me in the process. Yelping, I moved back and then snarled softly and leaped for his throat and clamped my jaws shut on it. Blood rushed from the wound and the animal struggled, but I held on and almost shrieked when an arrow shot the buck right in the head from where we lay. Dropping the prey instantly, I turned and saw Thorin walking over with his nephew's bow. I went to the stream nearby and washed my mouth off as Thorin picked the dead animal up. He waited for me to join him before slowly walking back to the others where he promptly handed it over to them. They were all delighted with the catch, and even Bilbo smiled. I went and laid down on top of the rocks while they all ate, and hung my head over the edge for a moment as I let my thoughts wander. Someone joined me so I looked up, startled for a moment. Balin sighed as he sat down and I put my head back down.

"You've been gone such a long time," he said sadly. "He's turned into such...a hardened dwarf that sometimes I worry he doesn't know himself anymore. He knows how to be a leader, and to protect, but that all comes so naturally to him. It's all he's been since then. Who he was with you...was someone I think he doesn't know how to be anymore."

I whined softly and let him sit with me for a while before he went to join the others to eat. Forcing my change back to human, I moved back away from the glow of the fire as they ate and turned to keep watch for them. Balin's words made me so sad for Thorin. After so many years of death, war, and being moved around, I didn't blame him. I had seen a glimpse of the old him, but now I was sure that was long gone. Putting my hands behind my head, I listened to the distant hoot of an owl, and the fire cracking below where I was. I could hear everyone happily tucked into their food, and I sighed softly. At least they wouldn't go hungry tonight, and I knew that dwarves got extremely grouchy when they were hungry. Looking up through the trees, I looked at the stars that were shining through brightly and I inhaled a soft breath.

"Arina?"

Turning my head, I watched Thorin walk up the rocks holding a bowl of something in his hand. I went to shake my head, because in truth I wasn't very hungry, but he gave me a look so I sighed and took it. I stirred the stew quietly as I watched everyone slowly start to bed down for the night except for Gloin who was on watch.

"All of you should get some sleep," I said as I held on to the bowl. "I'll watch tonight."

"No," Thorin shook his head. "Eat, and then get some sleep. We'll be fine."

His words were short and obviously an order. My fingers clenched on the bowl for a moment and I tilted my head when he turned his back on me to go back down to the others. I finished the bowl of food without tasting it and resisted the urge to throw it at Thorin's head. Whistling to Gloin, I tossed him the empty bowl and he caught it easily. Crossing my arms, I felt Thorin's gaze on me from where he sat below, but for some reason I didn't want to go down there. Elrond said I could save them, but I realized that this was also going to test not just them, but me as well. He wasn't the dwarf I had known, and it was almost painful. Small glimpses of him would shine through when he'd relax, but I noticed in the last few days he stayed firmly shut away. Running fingers through my hair as some of the emotions in me claimed to overwhelm my control, I closed my eyes tightly.

"If anyone can get through to him, you can."

Opening my eyes, I saw Gandalf coming up to join me. I gave him a pathetic smile, and took a slow breath when he stood beside me. "I never thought he'd...shut himself off to me," I said sadly. "But I was gone...for a very long time. We didn't part on the best terms either."

"Well, he just needs some time," Gandalf said gently. "You didn't do it on purpose."

"Thank you, for attempting to comfort," I replied. "But I think I need to go for a walk."

"Just stick close."

I snorted, "If I don't I'm sure he won't be missing me."

"Arina," Gandalf said softly, making me turn to him. "He still has your sword. He got it back in the goblin tunnels."

Without replying, I hopped down from the rocks and this time I stayed human. I stole a glance at the dwarves who were sleeping, as well as the hobbit that was squished between Bofur and Oin. All of them I was sure were full and happy. I didn't dare look in Thorin's direction, so instead I pressed on and walked away from the fire. I heard someone say something, but I couldn't hear it. Going back toward the clearing, I walked out of the trees and through the grass for a little while before I planted myself on the ground near the stream. The animals were out and about, and the moon was shining brightly tonight. It provided light, and my sharp eyes adjusted well to it. I watched a fox prowl through the tall grass and a few other animals as well. The fox perked up when she spotted me, and curiosity won her as she crept closer. I smiled at her, and wiggled my fingers when she got close enough.

"Not food," I warned her as she sniffed my knee.

She allowed me to stroke her nose briefly before she circled me to see what I was all about. I chuckled softly and let her stand on my knees so she could sniff my face as well and her tail flicked around in excitement. I let my fingers move through the fur on her chest gently before a yip drew her from me and I was alone again. I had to figure out how I was going to figure out this journey with them. It was hard not to want to get close to everyone again. They weren't exactly the problem though. I was here to save Thorin and his nephews from certain death, but I found Thorin to be more complicated. Fili and Kili would be easier to save I knew that. They had been so overjoyed to see I was alive while Thorin had almost shuddered at the sight of me. We had stolen a brief moment where I thought it was going to be ok, but then here I was again stuck. Leaning forward, I looked at the flowing stream and ran my hand through the water briefly before a sound caught my attention that had me sitting up just a little straighter. Grabbing a large rock in front of me silently, I listened as the footsteps came closer. They were heavy, and slow, but I at least recognized them. Picking the rock up, I tossed it into the water.

"Next time announce yourself," I said loud enough so he heard.

"What are you doing out here?" Thorin asked as he walked to stand by my side.

"Funny, I could ask you the same question," I answered. "You should be sleeping. Go back to the others I'll be fine."

"I would if I hadn't been shoved off by Balin and that wizard," Thorin muttered under his breath and he squatted down beside me before he sat down.

"Hmm," I arched my brow. "All the more reason to go back if you don't want to be here. I can make it easier for you and go somewhere else."

I shifted, and went to push myself to my feet when Thorin grabbed my arm and yanked me down to sit again. I caught myself before he made me fall and I sighed in irritation.

"I don't know what you are looking to find out here," I said quietly.

"I hurt your feelings earlier," he said suddenly. "I'm sorry."

Pausing, I glanced at him and then tucked my hair behind my ear quietly and sighed. "I'm sure it'll be something I'll have to get used to," I murmured. "You aren't the dwarf I remember."

"I'm not," he agreed, stating a fact. "You left, Arina. Just disappeared after what...what had happened. What did you expect us to do? What did you expect me to do?"

"It wasn't a choice, Thorin," I said sharply. "I had to, for my sake. Lord Elrond told me to go into hiding, or go to a safe place. I told you that already. If I hadn't left I would have been captured or worse, killed. I'm sorry; I know I owed you much more than that. Why do you think I'm here now?"

"We could have kept you safe," he countered darkly.

"Not that time," I shook my head in frustration. "I don't feel like arguing with you about it anymore. I know you are upset with how I left. I was angry with myself. It was the hardest time of my life; I would have changed it if I could. I would have changed everything if I could."

He looked at me, the moonlight catching the glare in his blue eyes and I looked at the water for a moment and I pressed my hand to my forehead for a moment. "This journey is ours," he said suddenly. "I don't feel like putting you in danger."

"Then do you wish me to leave?" I asked, feeling my blood run cold.

Thorin sighed and looked over the clearing. "I think it would possibly be best for you to," he rumbled. "You don't need to be caught up in what we're doing."

"Why? Because it's dangerous?" I demanded.

"Yes. You could die," he replied evenly. "It's why you went into hiding in the first place, so you wouldn't."

"You could die too," I snapped and then fell silent when I heard the other part of his sentence.

Rising to my feet, I moved away from him when he slowly stood and faced me. I didn't look at him as I felt the hurt pool in the pit of my stomach. Letting out a soft breath, I walked away from him.

"Thirty years have been just too long," I said, keeping my back to him. "I miss the dwarf I used to know."

When he didn't reply, I felt my shoulders drop and the tears come to my eyes. Clearing my throat, I moved so I could transform into a wolf and shook my fur when I finished.

"I want you safe," Thorin suddenly rumbled. "Like I did then, I still want to now. That part won't ever go away. You were already in hiding...why come out now?"

I snorted at him and growled as I walked off when I heard footsteps running through the grass. Fili suddenly pounced on me, taking us both to the ground and I rumbled when he wrapped his arms around me.

"Uncle she's staying," he said harshly.

"She can help us," Kili said, panting as he joined us.

I wrenched away from them both and turned human again with irritation. "Ouch," I said pointedly to Fili as he got up. "Do you two ever mind your own business?"

"Sorry," he smiled as he got up. "Stay with us, Arina please? We just got you back. We've missed you so much. The company wants you with us."

I sighed softly, and looked up at the sky for a moment. Fili moved forward suddenly and hugged me, making me pause. I couldn't help but return it, if only to provide comfort. Kili laid a hand on my shoulder when his older brother let me go

"Go back to the fire, both of you," I commanded firmly. "I will be there in a bit."

The brothers relaxed instantly and I watched them rush back to the woods. I felt the amusement rise in me before I squashed it and looked at Thorin who was standing quietly. "I came out of hiding because I had been summoned to Rivendell. Seeing you and your company wasn't planned...but this time I couldn't leave again. I had finally seen you all after so long. I couldn't go away," I said as I walked up to him.

"So you missed us, in plain words," he rumbled arching a brow.

I wanted to glare at him, but instead I rolled my eyes. "Of course I missed you all," I murmured. "I would have been a fool not to. And anyway, I see you did too."

"What gives you that impression?" Thorin looked at me, his expression cold. Reaching out, I touched the sword at his waist.

"You may be wielding a great Elvish blade, but I know my gift when I see it. You could have left it in the Goblin Tunnels, but you didn't."

He didn't answer me for a moment, but his gaze met mine. Lowering my head, I stared at the ground when I couldn't hold his gaze and then reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck tightly. I yanked him into the hug, and slowly his arms came around my back and he hugged me in return. His arms tightened on my body to the point where I almost couldn't breathe, but I didn't complain. Thorin leaned his head against mine when I pressed my face into his shoulder. When we finally let go of each other, I took a step back from him so that I could see his face. His eyes had softened slightly, and his shoulders were no longer tense.

"No, I did not," he finally answered me. "I couldn't do that. It was one of the most precious gifts I had ever received. I'd be a fool to let it get lost."

I gave him a soft smile at the words he spoke, and they almost brought happy tears to my eyes. Easily holding them back, I glanced back toward the stream to gather my thoughts before I turned back to him. I had been afraid that he would still send me off, so this was much better. Humming lightly, I glanced back at him again and felt my lips twitch with a smile.

"Well then," I said, my voice light. "Let's head back."

Thorin nodded his head, and reached out to gently lay a hand on my cheek for a moment. It startled me, but I didn't move and let him lay his forehead against mine. "I did miss you," he admitted finally. "So much I could hardly bear it."

We walked back to the fire together, and I glanced at Fili and Kili when they looked up. I transformed into a wolf and joined them for the night, knowing it would comfort them. The fact that I was there helped them both fall asleep a little easier.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next day we managed to cover over six miles, which was something that seemed to make all of the dwarves proud. I had turned human shortly before sunset and was walking along with Balin as we passed through a vast valley that only took us back into the forest. The rocky terrain didn't stop in the woods, since we were still near the mountains as we were trying to find the path that they needed. I had no idea where that was, so I just followed quietly. The landscape around us would change from rocky to smooth, and it annoyed me. Many times we had to climb over rock formations in our way. I was tired of it by the time the sun started setting.

"Can I ask, were you brilliant enough to ever bring horses on this journey?" I asked tartly.

"For your information we did," Fili said sourly. "They...ran away before we reached Rivendell..."

I laughed, trying to keep it quiet and I looked at the young prince. "Ran away?"

"I'm not ready to relive that stupid memory," Fili grunted as he hurried up along side me. "It involves trolls."

Smiling, I looked over at him. "Really?" I asked curiously.

"Yes," he sighed sadly when Kili joined us as well. "I don't want to talk about it."

Balin sighed with Fili and I looked at the ground with a smile as we found a place to stop for the night. Everyone dropped their packs and started getting ready for dinner. They seemed to have managed to save a few things, but I knew it wasn't going to be enough. Looking around us for a moment, I listened and heard water flowing. Water usually meant a river or a body of water large enough to hold fish. The thought of fish for dinner sounded good to me so I glanced at Thorin.

"Who wants fish tonight?" I asked in amusement as I walked toward the sound.

"Fish sounds...oh I miss it," Bilbo breathed in longingly. "The last time I was going to have fish was the night Dwalin ate it."

"And it was a mighty fine meal!" Dwalin grinned from where he stood next to Thorin.

I chuckled and looked around as the sun was going down and I spotted the small river not far from us. Glancing at Bofur who had joined my side when I mentioned fish, I pointed and he grinned. We walked through a few trees and came upon the edge of the trees to reveal the river that flowed through the small clearing. We were lucky to find it in this land. The mountains usually held few streams that held fish, but we were putting distance between the Misty Mountains and us. The land would soon be abundant with wildlife that we could hunt. The deer I had found the other day had been lucky really.

"Aye, sounds great," Bofur grinned nodding his head.

"Well then get something to hold the fish. I'll do the fishing," I said walking forward.

Going up to the water, I judged how deep it was and hummed slowly. It was too deep to be a land animal to do the fishing, so I had to be something else. I pondered for a moment on what I could turn into, so that this would be easier. Bofur came to my side as I stood there staring at the water and he arched his brow at my silence. Holding up my hand I silenced him before he could say anything until what I wanted popped into my head.

"How are you..." Bofur leaned over by me.

"Shush," I chuckled and transformed.

I took the form of a crocodile that had Bofur backing up slowly and looking at Thorin in alarm. The dwarf king just gave a slight smile at his companion's startled expression. Bofur was not all that familiar with my powers as Thorin or some of the others were. I had known Bofur for a long time, but he had never truly been around when I'd use my powers. He knew me well enough otherwise, but not the power that I commanded. Thorin couldn't help the smirk at Bofur as the dwarf slowly let it sink in.

"If I remember, she is quite the fisherman," he offered as I slipped into the water.

Taking a breath, I sank below the water and went to rest at the bottom. There were plenty of fish in the river, which made it very easy for me to do the hunting. It was also lots of fun for me. I'd wait for the fish to get close enough and then grab it by the tail and surface, to fling it to shore. Every time I surfaced, the dwarves scrambled to catch what I threw at them and the soft laughter started. I got enough for everyone, and knew that they'd be full after one. The fish were large enough to feed two people, so I didn't have to catch more than one for each person of the company. Grabbing one more, I surfaced again and crawled onto the rocky bank and dragged the fish with me. Kili hurried over to take it from me and for a moment, I didn't let go.

"Oh, that's just mean Arina!" he grunted as he tugged and so I opened my mouth.

He fell onto his back with a thud, clutching the fish to his chest that was trying to get free again. The laughter that moved through the dwarves had my chest rumbling. Kili looked at me with a glare, and since I was a crocodile I couldn't smile at him. Walking further on to the bank and into the grass, I waited for everyone to start heading back to the fire before I took human form. Letting out a sigh, I stayed sitting so that I could catch my breath.

"Are you all right lass?"

"Of course," I replied, getting to my feet when Balin came over. "I just needed to catch my breath."

The old dwarf looked at me gently and so I followed him back to the camp. I watched Bombur, and Bofur cook all the fish after they prepared them and I sat down as everyone ate. They didn't talk much, and instead listened to the sounds around them just in case. I kept my senses open in case any danger crept up on them and they weren't ready. When all I heard was the wind, I relaxed a little more and sighed softly.

"Bifur, you take first watch," Thorin said as he finished his dinner. "Wake me when you are done."

The dwarf nodded firmly to his leader and he found a spot to do what he was asked. I picked at the last of my fish and then threw the finished meal into the fire. Pressing my back against the ground, I groaned happily when it cracked in several places. It made me feel old that my back was even bothering me. Not that I looked old at all really, I still looked fairly young.

"Back hurt?" Bilbo asked from nearby clearly amused at the sound.

"Not anymore," I chuckled as Gandalf smoked his pipe next to the hobbit.

Someone sat down next to me and leaned against the tree that I was beside. Looking to see who it was, I glanced to see Thorin had been the one to sit. He laid his sword next to him, just within arms reach and he glanced at me. Looking away from him, I stared straight up at the trees as the wind blew overhead, and it ruffled my hair. I shivered slightly from it and put my hands behind my head.

"Thank you," Thorin said lowly a while later.

I went to roll onto my side when suddenly he laid on his back so that his head was right next to mine, the movement startling me. He stared up at the stars that were barely shining through the tree tops, so I stayed where I was. The way he had laid down so ungracefully made me smile. I took in his scent that filled my nose as the breeze shifted and I closed my eyes for a moment. It was still such a familiar scent, and I was happy that it still provided comfort. Opening my eyes again, I turned to look at him.

"For what?" I asked, referring to his earlier statement.

"Making sure everyone got something to eat," he rumbled in hushed tones.

"Of course. Couldn't let them go hungry now could I?" I asked softly.

"Suppose not," Thorin answered with a soft chuckle.

I turned my head slightly so I could look at him, and I felt my smile light up my face when I looked back up again. Clouds started moving in, taking out the stars and the forest went black, beside the soft glow of our small fire. "So, did you continue teaching Fili and Kili?" I asked.

"I did," he replied proudly. "After you gave them their gifts they were hell bent on learning everything they could about battle. It gave Dis some time alone when she needed it and it also gave me another job to complete. I enjoyed teaching them. Even though we had peace...it was...hard."

"I remember," I said softly. "I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

"No, don't be," he rumbled. "You also bring up plenty of good ones. The truth is after you disappeared our life in the Blue Mountains continued to get better. Balin says I've done well by our people. I've given them a life of peace, and plenty."

"That's all that they could ever ask for Thorin," I answered gently. "I remember the last time I saw everyone they were all smiles despite everything that had happened. Even you seemed to be doing better."

"For a time," he said quietly.

I knew he was referring to when I had left and I sighed quietly at that. "You didn't have to work for men anymore," I chuckled.

"I hate men," he grunted. "Their world is awful."

"Agreed," I replied instantly. "I had to live among them for a while. It was the worst choice ever, and I had given in and went into hiding elsewhere."

"How long?" he asked quietly.

"Almost ten years," I thought for a moment on the answer, I said. "I think. I can't remember. All I know was it was terrible. I'd have loved to go back to Rohan, but it was too dangerous. And the food...I don't even want to remember the food. I'd rather hunt as an animal and eat it that way."

"That's saying something," Thorin snorted a quiet laugh.

I smiled and pressed the side of my head against his in affection before moving back. "Glad you aren't mad at me anymore."

Thorin sighed and looked up again. "I want you safe," he pointed out. "You never were a fighter, not that I remember. I never wanted to put you in danger. This quest is not going to be easy."

"Much has changed," I said softly. "I had to learn to defend myself and kill. It's easy if I'm not human, but if I was ever caught as one, I had to insure that I could defend myself then as well. I'm not as helpless as you remember. I had to change."

"I'll do well to remember that," Thorin smiled slightly and this time, he pressed his temple against mine gently. "Bifur, change of plans. Get some sleep, I'll keep the first watch."

The other dwarf rumbled something to him and Thorin pushed himself to sit up as I rolled onto my side and stared at the fire for a moment. The breeze earned another shiver to shake my body and I sighed quietly. Propping my head upon my hand, I kept my gaze on the fire.

"Do you remember..." I paused and I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face. "When we were looking through one of the caves in the Blue Mountains the first winter you got there?"

"Oh please don't remind me," Thorin replied and I glanced up to see the smile spread across his face. "You nearly got us killed."

I rolled onto my belly and propped up on my elbows. "Oh come on, it wasn't that bad," I laughed, keeping my voice quiet. "You started speaking Khuzdul behind me!"

"You should have learned it when we were trying to secretly teach you. You were useless. About as useless as the day we found you and the boys stuck in a tree surrounded by boars. Dwalin was not happy," Thorin snorted in amusement. "I heard it breathing, and tried keeping everyone quiet and then you shouted and woke him up. I wasn't sure what was more infuriating, the bear or you."

Grinning, I looked at him again. "Yeah, your brilliant plan of me transforming into a bear to fight it off wasn't exactly fool proof. The beast was twice my size when I finally saw it. The boars were not my fault! And don't get on me about not wanting to learn Khuzdul. That language is infuriating."

Thorin laughed suddenly, a soft rumbling sound that came from the bottom of his stomach. His blue eyes lit up at the memory, and he tried keeping his voice quiet as we laughed. I sighed quietly and looked at the fire again.

"I dare say that was the last time I ever went in to a cave at all," I laughed pressing my forehead into my hands. "Or near pigs."

"It was the last time I ever took you near one in my presence," Thorin added making us both snort. "You always managed to find some type of trouble, not matter where we were. I don't even want to remember the horrors that we went through with you, Fili and Kili. But I do believe the worst of it was when you almost lit my father's beard on fire."

"He told me to work with the bellow, so I did. I wasn't aware that...it was going to react like that!" I replied defensively. "I didn't know he wasn't ready! The fact that I had no idea what I was doing is irrelevant."

Thorin crossed his arms and closed his eyes so that he wouldn't laugh, but it escaped and he snorted a little as his body shook with laughter. I glanced at the fire after I wiped the tears from my eyes. The fact that we were sharing memories and laughing together again showed me that the hard part was over. I had thought it would have been harder to win him over again, but years of friendship and what we had meant to each other seemed to have won. If he had not accepted my apology and the fact that I had needed to do what I had done then I had been prepared to follow them anyway. I didn't need his permission to aid them, and I wouldn't have listened to him anyway. Part of me knew Thorin knew that as well. It was also just too hard for him to stay mad at me anyway.

"I didn't think we were prepared for how much trouble you were going to be," he mused, his expression thoughtful.

"Nah, you loved it," I laughed. "It took away the troubles of a young prince and made you smile a lot. They were the best three years of your life in that mountain."

He hummed from his spot next to me and we both fell quiet when we heard some twigs snap so I listened quietly and inhaled a breath, testing the air. The sound of light footsteps eased the tension in the air when I recognized what it was that was walking through the forest. Nightfall sent many animals moving about even though most went to sleep.

"Deer," I said softly. "And a...fox. Nothing else."

"Good," he rumbled leaning back against the tree and setting his sword back down quietly.

I stayed up with him while he kept watch, and threw a few twigs into the fire to keep it going. Somewhere in the woods an owl sang in the darkness and I sighed softly as I listened to it. Thorin lifted his head as well, and for a moment, I saw the dwarf whom I had spent so much time with thirty years ago. His eyes brightened in the glow of the fire as we recalled memories together, and we shared many more laughs throughout the night. We were careful not to wake anyone else, at least not until he had to get up to wake Bifur several hours later. There was one memory that the both of us were avoiding however.

When the other dwarf was awake and he was sure we were taken care of, Thorin walked back over and lay down. I sighed softly, and threw a few more sticks into the fire so that it'd keep going through the night. I watched as Thorin moved his sword after he had settled down and then back over at the company.

"Get some sleep," Thorin muttered softly as he shifted to get comfortable on his side.

He crossed his arms, bringing his coat around him tightly and I arched my brow a little at him. Pushing myself to sit up, I stretched and transformed into a wolf before going over to lay against him. I pushed my nose to part his coat and then laid under it. Pressing against his belly and chest, I sighed softly and he moved his arms to readjust. I kept him warm that night, as the breeze moved through the woods. The only thing he had kept close was his sword, which he could grab easily if danger was around. Putting my head on my paws, I let him fall asleep before I did as well.

* * *

**There we are. I want to say that I'm so thankful for the latest love on the story. The followers and the review. It really helps keep me going. I've invested so much in this and I just need to share it with everyone! Enjoy this latest chapter! It might be slow to start now, but fear not it will get better!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The next morning I woke instantly to the sound of a distant howl. In the form of a wolf, my ears perked forward. It wasn't one that I recognized and I rose stiffly to my feet as the others sat up as well. Thorin was on his feet in just seconds with a swift order in Khuzdul. I don't think I had ever seen the dwarves move as fast as they did. In just a few minutes the camp was packed up and the fire was put out with dirt and they were moving. I trotted after them, and we continued our running. I wanted to venture back and hold the enemy off so that the dwarves could get further ahead. Pausing, I turned my head toward the direction of the howl, but Fili pushed me forward into moving so I had to go with him and the others.

Gandalf kept the company running until nightfall before we slipped into the caverns of a lower mountain path that hid our scent from the wind. Everyone was panting for breath, and they were exhausted. Gandalf sent Bilbo to go check while we waited in the safety of the rocks below. I stood next to Thorin and Bofur as we waited, and I inhaled a big breath and caught something interesting in the air. At the same moment, Bilbo came running back into view out of breath as well.

"So where are they?" Dwalin asked.

"A couple leagues away, give or take," Bilbo panted. "But that's not our only problem..."

"Did they see you?" Dwalin asked.

"No," he replied.

"See what did I tell you?" Gandalf smiled. "Quiet as a mouse. Excellent burglar material."

Everyone praised him, before he tried cutting them off. "Will you listen to me? I'm trying to tell you that there is something else out there," he said firmly.

"What form did it take? Like a bear?" Gandalf asked.

Bilbo glanced at the wizard and gave him a look. "Y...Yes it did. But bigger, much bigger."

"You knew about this beast?" Bofur asked moving forward slightly. "I say we double back."

"And be run down by a pack of Orcs," Thorin said flatly as everyone agreed with him.

"There is a house," Gandalf said slowly. "Not far from here, where we might take refuge."

"Whose house? Are they friend or foe?" Thorin asked, turning to look at him.

"Neither," Gandalf sighed his shoulders dropping slightly. "He will either help us...or he will kill us."

"What choice do we have?" Thorin asked and we all paused as a vicious roar echoed through the air rather close.

"None," Gandalf said and I growled lowly and got to my feet.

Looking up at the now night sky, I flinched as the roar echoed again and my instincts wanted to stand and fight it as everyone started to run and follow Gandalf. Turning my head, I grunted suddenly when Thorin grabbed my ruff and dragged me with him. Scrapping my nails against the rocks I turned and ran with him, baring my teeth.

"You're not doing anything stupid," he muttered.

We ran down through the woods and it opened up into a vast valley by the time the sun rose. Everyone was exhausted and we were only stopping for short bursts to catch our breaths before we were off again. The pack that was following us was too strong, and on top of that a giant bear wasn't something they wanted to face down either. We ran through the streams and shallow rivers that flowed through the valley before entering the woods again. From what I could tell the bear was between us and the Orcs that trailed us. I wasn't sure if I should be grateful or terrified of it. As we struggled over some rocks in the woods, Gandalf paused to keep us moving.

"Hurry! Run!" he ushered.

I glanced back as everyone moved ahead and the bear moved into view. The sheer size of the animal had me bolting after the others, and Bombur ran for his life passing everyone else. Had we not been in danger I would have laughed. I had never seen the dwarf ever move that fast.

"There! To the house!" Gandalf called.

Thorin pushed everyone ahead of him as we ran forward and the first dwarves ran right into the closed door. In their panic, they weren't opening it with Gandalf shouting to do so, and Thorin pushed through and lifted the latch. It was his concentration that made him a good leader along with his natural ability to protect those around him. He shoved everyone inside and they hurried to shut the door as the bear thundered in. It crashed against the door as the dwarves shut it, but made no real attempt to get in besides giving off a nasty roar.

The moment it was shut, they locked it and Nori turned slowly and looked at Gandalf with terror. "What was that thing?" he asked.

Gandalf looked at the dwarves as they gazed at him for answers and I shook my fur out and moved away from them for a moment. "That was our host," he said slowly. "His name is Beorn and he is a skin changer. Some days he is a big black bear and others a big strong man. The bear is unpredictable, while the man can be more reasonable."

I looked at the wizard in shock for a moment as he turned to see me and he sighed and nodded his head toward me. It had been years since I had ever heard of another skin changer, or shifter since I had heard of the one who went missing in Dunland. That had been over forty years ago, and there had been no word since.

"He isn't like you; he cannot change into anything. But he is still a skin walker," he rumbled.

"He's leaving," Ori said, moving away from the door as Dori pulled him away from it. "It's not right," he muttered. "None of it is."

I growled softly, and moved through the house as Gandalf told them to get comfortable for the night. He assured them that they were safe for the night. There were animals in the house, goats, a few steers and a horse. Mice were crawling through the place as well and there were other things I couldn't see. As everyone bedded down for the night in the straw or anywhere they could sleep. They were all so exhausted that the moment they laid down they were all asleep, even Gandalf. Sitting down, I watched them all for a moment and curled my tail around my paws.

"Arina."

Turning my head, I looked to Thorin from where he sat leaning against a wall where he could watch over his dwarves. Flicking my ears back for a moment, I then sighed and got to my feet and padded over to him. I was too tired to go to my human form, so instead I lay down next to him, leaning my body against his side and legs. His hand dropped down on my back as he leaned his head against the wall.

"So when is the next time you are going to be human?" he asked quietly as he looked over his sleeping kin.

I sneezed and bared my teeth in a smile while I put my head on his leg. He smirked a little as my tail wagged. I wasn't going to give him more than that just because I wasn't too keen on being human any time soon.

"Tomorrow then," he said softly and I nodded and kept my head on his leg.

* * *

We fell asleep for the night and I woke up to the sun streaming in through one of the windows. Gandalf hushed everyone as they gathered around the kitchen table and I stretched and yawned, showing my teeth.

"I say we should leave and slip out the back way," Nori said, nervously and Dwalin slapped him on the chest.

"I'm not running away from anyone, beast or not," he hissed.

Thorin gave me a pointed look when he leaned against the pillar as Bilbo came up and stood next to him. "Come on," he said firmly.

Giving him a sour look, I moved off and went around the corner to transform into my human form. Clothes replaced fur, and I flexed my fingers once I was human again. "Happy?" I asked in a hissing whisper.

"Very," he replied simply.

"We cannot pass through the wilderland without Beorn's help. We will be hunted down and killed," Gandalf said, interrupting the dwarves who were still arguing. "Bilbo there you are. Now this will require some delicate handling. The last person to surprise him was torn to shreds. Bilbo you come with me."

Bilbo looked at him for a moment, obvious fear on his face and he looked around at the others. Thorin jerked his head for him to go when the hobbit looked at him. "Is...Is this a good idea?" Bilbo asked nervously stepping forward to join the wizard.

"Yes, now the rest of you wait here and don't do anything," he said and continued giving instructions.

I couldn't help but stop listening as a large bumblebee hovered in front of me from where I stood now next to Thorin, taking Bilbo's place. Lifting my finger to the bug, I ticked its belly and was rewarded with it landing on my hand when I stopped. When I looked up, Gandalf was gone and Thorin was giving me a look.

"I...what?" I asked as the bee crawled happily over my hand. "I can't help it...animals...attract to me."

"Indeed," he rumbled slightly. "Don't remind me. They usually brought trouble."

I tried not to laugh at his remark and fell silent, while looking at my feet. Thorin shifted next to me, and leaned against the wooden beam that helped support the house. "Is this even safe?" I asked, thinking of what Gandalf was doing. "Beorn...is a terrifying man. He can transform faster than any I've heard of. He's not like me, when he changes he takes the mind of the animal more than a human."

"I guess we'll have to just trust Gandalf," Thorin sighed as his arms stayed crossed.

I listened to them talking and then Bofur suddenly nodded. "Ah, that's the signal! Go!"

I watched as the dwarves slowly trickled out and I could feel the anger roll off the skin changer from inside the house. I shooed the bee from me as everyone slowly went out and Thorin glanced down at me. There was no way I planned on going out there if I could help it. He tilted his head a little in slight amusement and sighed quietly.

"Mm, good luck," I said, ushering him out.

"You'll be coming out after me," he commanded with an arched brow.

"Ugh..." I groaned as he went and showed himself to the skin changer.

I heard Beorn growl loudly, so I gathered my courage and walked out to see Gandalf look at me helplessly. I shrugged at him knowing that this was not how he wanted to introduce everyone. Beorn looked over everyone with a glare, his axe in hand and I came to the front of the group protectively. He glared some more, and then paused when he met my gaze and then slowly put his axe down. Kili cleared his throat just as several bees swarmed around me, and I sighed helplessly and let the one that had been with me earlier land back on my hand.

"I'm sorry, they like me," I said slowly.

"And...that's...Arina," Gandalf sighed.

"You...are a shifter," Beorn let go of his axe and relaxed slightly.

"Yes, I am," I nodded. "Good to meet you. And I'm sure I speak for everyone here when I say thank you again for letting us stay."

"Hmm," he replied quietly and eyed the bees that hummed around me and several of the others. "Let's go inside. I will find you something to eat. The wizard...said you were hungry."

"Thank you, very much," Bilbo said, bowing slightly and I watched Beorn look at him with amusement, which was slowly replacing his glare.

I felt my shoulders drop in relief and I glanced back at Thorin and saw him nod his head slightly, his expression relaxing as the danger passed. Walking back into the kitchen, I went and sat at the table closest to where Thorin was sitting back in the place he had been at earlier. Everyone moved over to let me, obviously feeling that I felt threatened by this skin changer. I couldn't help it; I could be a coward more than I was a hero. Thorin shifted to lean against the pillar while the others ate, and his position put him directly at my back so I was able to turn to look at him. He looked down at me with an expression that reassured me about the situation. His position and posture told me he was aware that I was uncomfortable.

I made a face at him that had Fili smiling and I leaned back against the pillar so that my shoulder touched Thorin's. Beorn was a huge man, and he had power unlike any other skinchanger I had felt. It was one of the reasons why it made him so intimidating. With his power came the ability to transform into a bear very easily while sometimes it took me a minute or more to change. He moved around the table with a large cup in his hand as everyone kept eating. He had quickly set the table before we had all sat down. It was supplied with fresh honey, bread, several fruits and meat that he had fried up for us. I was surprised that he was so gracious all of the sudden. Hopefully this was a good thing.

Beorn poured fresh milk for everyone, and handed me a smaller cup to drink from. "Your kind has not been seen for some time," he remarked.

"We may be the last of our kind," I said slowly as he came closer.

When he approached, I felt Fili come to attention the moment Thorin had. Both of them had the natural ability to lead, and with that the nature to protect those they cared about. Having Thorin at my back made it a little easier to speak to Beorn when he had approached.

"So," he said, looking at Thorin. "You are the one they call Oakenshield? Tell me, what is Azog the defiler doing hunting you?"

"You know of Azog?" Thorin asked, taking his eyes off the wall turning to look at him. "How?"

"My people were the first to live in the mountain before the Orcs came down from the north," Beorn replied. "The defiler killed my family, and some he enslaved. Not for work, you understand. For sport. Caging skin changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him."

"Were there others, like you?" Bilbo asked.

"Once there were many," he said, looking at me.

"And...And now?" Bilbo asked, looking between us both.

I tensed slightly, and set my cup down calmly as Beorn turned to continue serving the others. I reached forward and grabbed a slice of bread and some cheese and handed it to Thorin, who thanked me quietly before I grabbed more for myself.

"Now there is only one," he said slowly as he sat down once he finished. "You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn."

"Before Durin's Day, yes," Gandalf nodded from where he stood.

"You are running out of time," Beorn said slowly.

I looked down at the little mice that were crawling over the table and picked off a piece of my bread to give to one that was looking at me hopefully. Thorin watched for a moment before getting up as they kept talking about what they were doing. I had felt him tense behind me when Gandalf had mentioned Durin's day and I tried to hide my smile. He was so protective of his people's secrets, but almost everyone knew what Durin's day was for dwarves.

"We will take the Elven road," Gandalf assured the large man. "Their path is still safe."

Beorn looked at him skeptically. "Safe?" he demanded lowly. "The Wood Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They're less wise and more dangerous. But it matters not."

I glanced at him when he spoke and I felt a slight shudder run through my body. He was right on the elves in Mirkwood being dangerous. They were not like Elrond or his elves in Rivendell. Thranduil was much more secretive and would rather hold up in his forest then venture out of it. They could be quick to judge, and sometimes very easily angered. I didn't even want to think about what would happen if he didn't want us there. Thorin paced a few feet from us before his shoulders set at the skin changers words.

"What do you mean?" Thorin asked quietly as he turned to face the skin changer.

"These lands are crawling with Orcs, their numbers are growing and you are on foot," Beorn said slowly. "You'll never reach the forest alive."

Thorin faced Beorn fully as the skin changer got to his feet and moved forward to continue speaking. We all kept eating, but I noticed that the others were keeping a close eye on their leader as the large man walked over to him. Thorin squared up to Beorn like he was facing any other dwarf, regardless of the height difference. For a moment, I saw Thorin's face falter with the last sentence. He didn't want to fail on this quest, but the threat of the Orcs was more then real. If they ran us down, Beorn was certain that we would all die. The skin changer slowly got to his feet, bending to avoid one of the beams in the house as he slowly walked over to Thorin.

"I don't like dwarves," he said slowly. "They are greedy, and do not care for lives that they deem lesser than their own..."

I felt my body tense even more as he approached Thorin after he grabbed a small mouse from Bofur after the dwarf pushed it off his arm. I shifted slightly as Fili glanced at me. The company watched the skin changer, silent for the first time. Thorin kept his arms crossed as he watched Beorn with an almost haughty expression. Beorn considered Thorin for a long moment before putting the mouse down.

"But Orcs I hate more," he said lowly. "What do you need?"

The tension in the house was gone after Beorn spoke and I relaxed as well. Fili smiled at me, and waggled his eyebrows slightly making me shake my head. "We need horses," Thorin said quietly. "And any supplies that you would be comfortable lending us."

"Done," Beorn nodded his head and turned around before laying his eyes on me. "You..."

Everyone at the table tensed when the large man turned his attention toward me. For a moment, my face paled and I felt my blood run cold but I didn't do anything and waited for him to continue with his question, unless he decided on another course.

* * *

**I couldn't help it, I had to post another one so soon! Enjoy! I'm glad for those who enjoyed the last chapter. I think I deleted it several times before it was right. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Lifting my head to him, I forced my body to stay relaxed. I coudn't get over how different Beorn was, the animal in him lingered under the surface. He knew he intimidated me, so I tried not to show it. It wasn't that he was more powerful than I was, he was just more unpredictable. Fili leaned a little closer to me, and Kili shifted a bit as well since I was sitting beside them both. Beorn turned so that he fully faced me, and slowly moved forward, his large body leaning over almost all of us.

"What?" I asked quietly.

"Why do you travel with them?" he asked slowly. "I don't remember many shifters becoming friends with dwarves. I don't remember anyone willingly traveling with dwarves..."

Thorin moved forward to stand behind me as I thought about that for a second. I glanced at Fili as he shifted beside me and took a drink of his milk, but he was still obviously aware of what was going on. I hated that I was so uncomfortable. Thorin was close behind my back, his arms brushing my shoulders as he crossed them again. The question made me angry, so I used that when I answered him.

"I travel with them because they are friends of mine. They had helped me regain my strength when I needed it. Regardless of what you may think of them, I'm quite fond of them. They are very dear to me, and I will defend them if I have to," I replied softly, but the words came out strong.

The last line was a threat, and a promise that Beorn heard clearly. He smiled at me again, and then ducked his head in a nod, making my pulse slow down. I was sure he was probably expecting me to flinch away from his question, or not answer it at all. I watched his whole body relax, and I let out the breath I had been holding.

"Very well," he said softly.

Fili and Kili looked at me with a grin and I knew exactly what they were thinking so I glared at them. Pushing myself to my feet when everyone finished, we followed Beorn outside to get the horses ready. I helped him get a few packs ready, and relaxed as we worked together. He was surprisingly gentle in everything he did, and once I got past his power, I knew he'd be a great ally and friend.

"You take care of them," Beorn said, as he finished packing something.

"I will," I nodded. "Thank you again, for helping us. I know that Thorin Oakenshield will be in your debt."

"I suppose he will. They are the most pleasant I have met," he replied thoughtfully. "If they decided to ever visit again, I would invite them in happily."

I chuckled as we walked out and stocked the ponies, and Thorin and the others helped. We moved into the woods that headed toward Mirkwood. I watched everyone mount their horses and I stood beside Thorin's for a moment. He glanced down at me and raised a brow, making me chuckle. I stretched a little and gave him a curt look that had him turning his full attention to me.

"Oh it's ok, I'll walk," I teased and watched him smirk.

"I'm sure you'd feel insulted if I asked," he mused.

"Not from you," I answered swiftly with a smile on my face.

"Well if you'd like me to offer..."

"Oh please no. I wouldn't want to insult your royalty," I laughed.

"I was only attempting to be polite," Thorin arched a brow and I smiled and patted the chest of his pony.

"I can run," I chuckled at him and then sighed. "But given the first chance, I need to speak with you in private."

He looked at me for a moment, and then nodded so I transformed into a black horse. Tossing my head, I stood next to Thorin as Kili rode up next to me on the other side. I arched my neck and breathed out gently across his cheek, making him chuckle and pat my neck. I snorted, and stood there with them while we waited and I had to find something to do to amuse myself. Kili was my target, since Thorin would have likely smacked me a good one. He was in a mood it was easy to see. He wanted to get moving, we were wasting time.

"Stop it," Kili chuckled as I nudged him while we waited.

"Gandalf," Thorin said loudly. "Time is wasting."

In the distance, a warg howled loudly and Beorn nodded for us to go. He was going to keep them at bay for as long as he could. The Orcs wouldn't challenge him; they were at least smart enough to be terrified of the skin changer. The dwarves pushed the horses forward and I pushed off and galloped after them. I turned back to watch Beorn shed his human form and take his other. He was a huge beast, and terrifying. We stared at each other and he nodded his head toward me so I spun to go after the others.

We kept a fast pace through the woods and over hills to get to the forest. When we opened into a large grassy plain, I stretched myself forward and galloped as fast as I could. It was such a joy to be able to run that fast. I got the same joy out of flying as well. Kicking out my feet, I slid to a stop as Mirkwood came into view. I knew of the elves that lived deep within the forest, but I had never met them. Snorting, I shook my mane out as Gandalf instructed them to let the ponies go. Focusing for a moment, I turned human and inhaled a large breath once I was done. Bilbo looked over the forest for a moment and shivered a little.

"This forest...feels sick," Bilbo said quietly. "Like a disease lies upon it. Is there no way around?"

"Not unless we go two hundred miles north, or twice that distance south," Gandalf said as he went into the woods to investigate something. He came rushing back out as Ori was beginning to untack his horse. "Not my horse! I need it!"

Bilbo looked at him and then shook his head. "You're not leaving us?"

"I would not do this unless I had to," he replied quietly.

I looked at the forest for a long moment, drowning out the sound of voices as I looked at it. There was a disease in this forest, and it was something that chilled me to my bones. Crossing my arms, I glared at the trees that were once full of life. When I had first come to Erebor, I remembered this forest being alive and healthy. It was amazing how in such a short time it had fallen.

"This is not the Greenwood of old, the very air of the forest is heavy with illusion that will seek to enter your mind and lead you astray," Gandalf said to us as a light rain began to fall.

"Lead us astray? What does that mean?" Bilbo demanded.

"You must stay on the path, do not leave it. If you do, you'll never find it again," Gandalf said firmly.

We watched him ride off and I glanced back to the forest we were about to enter. I wanted to turn and run away from it, but I couldn't abandon Thorin and the company now. I glared at the sky without lifting my head as the rain started to come down harder. Thorin moved forward, leading the way and the others quietly began to follow him. I noticed that every single dwarf was wary about the forest. Even Dwalin seemed tense, and that was a bad thing because the warrior usually brushed off everything.

"Do not stray off the path," Thorin said firmly. "And stick together."

They all ventured in slowly, and I followed Kili quietly and reached out and grabbed his arm for comfort. I wasn't a fighter by any means, even though I was extremely skilled at it. Kili looked at me and gave a gentle look and crooked his arm to bring me just a little closer to him. I may be older than him, but I certainly didn't look it. I didn't age quickly like others, and instead I still looked like I was in my early 30's. Behind us, I glanced to see Fili move forward so that he was walking behind Kili and I. Thorin glanced back, and looked at everyone to make sure they were there and they were ok.

The deeper we got into the forest the darker it got and the harder it became to breathe. I could feel magic working its way through me, trying to find something to latch on to but I forced myself to concentrate. Sometimes I got dizzy, but I'd blink and clear my head only for the magic to come back and try to attack again. I wasn't sure how long we were wandering around the forest when Nori suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. He was looking down, and I saw a flash of horror go across his face.

"Nori, why have you stopped?" Thorin asked quietly.

"The path, it's disappeared," he whispered.

"What's going on?" Ori asked, his voice quiet.

"We've lost the path!" Bofur shrieked from where he stood behind us.

"Find it!" Thorin commanded. "All of you!"

We didn't stray far from each other's sight as we worked our way through the trees. No one could find it. I had sat down for a moment to clear my head and then got to my feet again so that I didn't lose the company. Thorin was agitated that we had lost our way and started barking out more orders to keep looking. One by one the other dwarves shouted that they couldn't find it, even though they kept looking.

"We won't be able to find it again," I suddenly said harshly. "If we stepped off it, there is no way of finding it now."

Thorin looked at me, and I could tell that the magic was taking a heavy toll on them. I blinked a little, and walked with them for a while longer before they stopped and had to sit down. Bilbo was arguing with Bofur about something and I noticed that they were starting to get uncomfortable. There was some panic that we were truly lost, and they started to argue and push each other.

"Enough! Quiet! All of you! We are being watched," he murmured quietly. "Arina..."

I looked at him, and inhaled a scent but only caught the sickness of the forest and shook my head. "I can't...I only smell the forest and its sickness."

"Find somewhere safe..." he murmured. "Transform into something small."

Nodding quickly, I transformed into a mouse and let him pick me up and tuck me in the inside pocket of his shirt. It happened so fast after that; I saw the spiders coming down and before I knew it we were wrapped up and taken away. I clung to the fabric of Thorin's shirt and closed my eyes as everyone screamed from inside their webbed wrapping. My tiny body shook from where I was hiding. Thorin was quiet, and I couldn't tell if he was awake or if the spider had stung him.

"Shh," Thorin rumbled awhile later, surprising me. "When we stop, you can get us out."

I knew he was talking to me, so I wiggled a little to let him know I heard him. What the hell could I turn into that was big enough to battle spiders in the trees? I had ventured far all over the world, and had seen many animals so I was thinking hard about what I could do. The spiders took about an hour to get to where they wanted us, and the moment we were set down, I tensed and got ready to move as they all gathered to start their feast. I could hear Bumbor screaming nearby and I shuddered.

Poking out of Thorin's pocket, I scampered over his chest and dug a small hole to get out and the moment I was out, something attracted the spider's attention. I wasn't sure what it was, so I kept moving and quickly turned into something else. I took the form of a large cat, a leopard and began to help Bilbo who suddenly appeared out of nowhere. He had killed a spider just a few moments ago after others had gone running. He must have been the one to save Bombur. As a spider came back, I snarled at him and dug my claws into his face. It was easier to fight them in human form, but I wasn't carrying my weapons in my human form. The moment the dwarves hit the ground they were trying to get out of the web casing them. I jumped out of the tree to join the others below in case they needed protection. Thorin helped Fili get out, and Bilbo helped Balin out while I paced and stood guard as the spiders circled in the tree tops. Thorin drew his sword and looked at everyone. They needed no words before they were running forward to try and fight their way out of the spiders as they started to attack. I went at one that came from the side when Thorin was picked up by another.

"Dwalin!" Thorin roared. "Kill it! Kill it!"

The warrior slammed his axe into it, taking the face clean off. The dwarves drew their weapons and I helped kill several of them as we ran. They came from everywhere and as we broke through the numbers we kept running through the woods. We slid to a stop as another spider jumped down and movement in the trees had Thorin looking up. I went to jump forward to defend them when something else caught my eye as well. An elf jumped from the trees along with several others and it took them just minutes to kill the spiders than had been after us. Before anyone could see me, I quickly turned human and Thorin yanked me behind him as we were surrounded by the elves. As he did, I latched on to the back of his coat so that I wouldn't fall.

"Don't think I won't kill you, dwarf," the elf pointing the bow at Thorin glared. "It would be my pleasure."

I wanted to say something, but suddenly I heard someone yell. Fili swung around hearing his brothers scream and tried to rush forward. The elves immediately trained their arrows on him, and one yanked him back so that he couldn't go anywhere. The young prince tried to shake them off, but he was obviously out matched.

"Kili!" he shouted desperately.

I spotted them not far from us, and I was about to move to go save him when a she elf appeared from the trees. The moment I had moved, I had another arrow trained in my direction so I froze. Dwalin shifted and moved in front of me as well, and Thorin drew me back to him again. I wasn't sure if showing my power was a good idea. The moment Kili was with us, I relaxed a little.

"Search them!"

All of their weapons were taken from them, and the dwarves didn't fight it. I trained my eyes on the blond elf who had threatened Thorin as he picked on Gloin for a moment before talking to the she elf that had saved Kili, he called her Tauriel. I learned his name was Legolas when an elf took Thorin's sword. Reaching forward quietly, I took Thorin's hand that was behind his back to reassure myself.

"You have no weapons," the elf said to me arching his brow.

"Nope," I said slowly.

"What use are you then," Legolas rumbled with a glare as he took the sword from the elf who had called him.

I went to insult him back when Thorin squeezed my fingers painfully making me instantly shut my mouth. I glared at him as he spoke in elvish to the others about the sword and Thorin stood silently in front of him. He weighed the blade in his hand, and then spun it before he turned his attention back to Thorin.

"Where did you get this?" Legolas asked.

"It was given to me," Thorin replied.

"Not just a thief, but a liar as well," the elf glared pointing the sword at his throat.

I couldn't hold in the words any longer and I felt myself snort. Legolas looked from the dwarf lord, and found me. He arched his brow slightly and I felt Thorin tense when he shifted so he could see me. I met Legolas's gaze firmly and gave him a irritated look.

"Is there something funny?" Legolas asked lowly.

"If you must know," I replied coldly. "Lord Elrond gave him that sword with wishes that it served him well."

Legolas glared at me for a moment, the tip of the blade slowly leaving Thorin's throat and pointing in my direction. The whole company stayed still, and I knew Thorin could have turned around and knocked me over the head for speaking up. His pride was going to get us locked up with these elves.

"And I can take your word on it?" Legolas snorted softly. "I doubt that."

He shouted something in elvish and the elves moved forward to round up the company better. Nori and Bofur looked around suddenly as we were moved forward to a easier place and Nori glanced back to Thorin.

"Thorin where is Bilbo?" Nori asked in a whisper.

Thorin and I glanced at each other for a moment and I searched around us with just my eyes but couldn't find him as chains were put on everyone. I couldn't help but feel slightly panicked at being chained up. The last time I had been taken prisoner was not a memory I wanted to relive. Staring at the gold chains that held me, I clenched my fists as panic started to take over my body and I could feel my power surge forward. This was not a good time to get scared like this, I knew that. Dwalin moved toward me quietly as the elves finished chaining the others and his shoulder touched mine.

"Lass, now isn't a good time," he rumbled.

"I know that," I hissed to him my hands shaking slightly. "I can't help it...it's a trigger..."

"Thorin," Dwalin whispered sharply drawing his attention.

Turning his head, Thorin looked over at us, and then took a step over to join us and he reached out to grab my hands and squeezed tightly. I looked at him, and he leaned in so that the elves wouldn't pay any attention to us. He put his lips right next to my ear so he could talk quietly. I couldn't help but lean toward him when he moved, taking the comfort.

"Focus on me," he rumbled. "We will get out of this. Bilbo is out there, we won't be here long I'm sure of it. You cannot show your power now, they will keep you here. Or at least try. Listen to my voice, Arina. You're safe, I promise. Nothing will happen to you."

Taking a huge breath, I squeezed his hands back and listened to him as he spoke. He kept a calm, steady tone, and I felt Dwalin's hand on my back for support. Both of them eased my panic, and I stopped shaking after a moment. Slowly, I got myself back under some control and then nodded my head finally. It had been a long, long time since I had been in chains.

"Ok," I whispered. "I'm good..."

Thorin shifted and moved to stand in front of me as we were led, so I quietly reached out to grab on to his coat to try and keep myself calm. Dwalin firmly moved to stand behind me as we got moving, and with the both of them so close I felt a little better as we walked. I was still shaking, but it was manageable. At some point, Thorin was able to move to my side, so I grabbed his arm.

"Breathe," Thorin commanded quietly. "Focus on just walking. We'll be fine."

I glanced at him as we walked, and did as he said, but I did not loosen the hold on his arm. "It'd be a good idea with the walking. If I trip you are coming down with me. That would be extremely entertaining."

"Sometimes your humor leads me to picturing your death," Thorin mused softly and I had to force myself to just smile instead of laughing.

"It's the only thing that keeps me from freaking out," I hissed to him when I got control of myself.

We were led down the path of the woods and to the gates of The Woodland Realm. It was a beautiful city as we walked in and followed the paths through the realm. At the same time it was hard to enjoy it when we were all in chains. Thorin was taken from everyone to go see the King of the Woodland Realm while everyone else was shoved into cells. I had released him the moment they had moved us apart, even though I didn't want to. He gave me a steady look when he was walked off so I forced myself to stay calm.

Legolas stopped the elf that went to throw me in a cell and glanced down at me. "I'll be taking her to my father when he is finished with the dwarf."

Tensing slightly, I glared at him, "What do you want with me?"

"That remains to be seen, shifter," he replied lowly and I felt my blood run cold. "What did you think I didn't know what you were? I felt your magic when we were busy with the other dwarf filth?"

"Well I was hoping that you were preoccupied," I muttered quietly as he grabbed my chains.

The dwarves shouted as I was taken away and forced to wait until it was my turn. What ever was happening with Thorin, I heard him yell something before seeing him appear a few minutes later. He was marched past me, and we glanced at each other and his expression turned to rage. My jaw clenched tightly at his look, and I resisted the strong urge to throw myself at him as they led us past one another.

"No!" he growled out as he struggled. "NO!"

* * *

**Ah the recently love and reviews on the story was amazing! Thanks so much! Enjoy this next chapter. I dare say from here on out it's going to get pretty exciting! We're finally getting into the good parts! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Fear set in my bones as Thorin fought them, even though it was no use. Thranduil was not someone I wanted to face on my own. I had no idea what he wanted with me. From the way Thorin was fighting his captors, I felt my body twitch. I wanted to run, but the firm hold Legolas had on my wrists kept me there. Thorin struggled until I couldn't see him and from there, I could only hear his enraged shouts. Legolas walked me up the stairs and set us both before the King. I felt my heart pounding only because it had been so easy for Legolas to see what I was.

"Father," he said. "It seems they brought along something interesting."

"Oh?"

Thranduil sat upon a great wooden throne, if one could even call it that. I walked up with Legolas quietly and stood there when he left me in the center of the floor so that the elf king had a good look at me. His eyebrow arched in surprise and his blue eyes flashed. I couldn't place the emotion that went over his face, but it made me uncomfortable. Thranduil had abandoned Thorin and his people the day the dragon had attacked, so I couldn't help but harbor some dislike for the elf. I was also wary of him, only because he was also extremely powerful. Waiting quietly, I looked at my wrists and eyed my chains for a moment.

"A shifter," he said with a smile. "One I have not seen in over 90 years."

"Surprised you even remember," I said quietly not looking at him.

"You traveled through my forest twice that I recall," Thranduil replied. "I remember hearing word of what Thorin found in the forests surrounding the mountains. I kept close attention to the details."

"Well that's a surprise," I snorted quietly. "What do you want with me?"

"There are jewels in that mountain that belong to me. I could keep you here and still release the dwarves so that I am insured that they return what I so desire," he mused, testing me.

I knew that he wanted the jewels that Thror had withheld from him. I remember Thorin talking about it many times, so the fact that Thranduil was willing to do anything to get them back had me uneasy. I was not keen on being a prisoner in these halls, or any for that matter. Lifting my eyes, I looked at him and glared at him. It only made Thranduil smirk as Legolas stood off to the side in silence. He looked just like his father, but there was something just a little different about the younger elf. Thranduil walked down the steps of his throne, approaching me quietly.

"I highly doubt Thorin would trade you those jewels for someone like me," I said flatly. "I could escape these halls if I wish, and you wouldn't even know. And anyway, I'm sure you will get those jewels back. Eventually."

"You truly think he won't give anything I asked for to see you free?" Thranduil asked his eyes lighting in amusement. "You underestimate me."

"And I think you underestimate me," I said lowly. "I will not be a prisoner again. Especially not to you, and I will not be used in this game you have going on with Thorin. Leave me out of it."

A smile graced the elf king's lips and he put his hands behind his back as he gracefully walked around me. "I have heard the stories of you, Arina," he murmured. "You are indeed brave when you have to be. But right now you are nothing but a piece to be moved around for my desire. You can help me get those jewels back. Legolas, take her away. Put her alone and double the guards on her cell. Maybe Thorin will reconsider the request when I bring him back up."

I felt my heart increase as I sucked in my breath at the sudden request and I yanked myself away when Legolas went to take me away from the King. I had to stick up for myself, I wasn't about to be put in a cell away from them. I would not stand by and be used like that if I could help it, but the words were lost to me as Legolas grabbed my shoulder and steered me away from Thranduil who was obviously done with the conversation. Legolas turned around and led me back down the stairs and through the realm and back to the cells. What was surprising was that he had not called any of the guards his father had asked for.

"I have no desire to see my father use you in his game," Legolas said suddenly. "I may be his son, but we do not share the same traits. I will put you back with them and take his anger. I may not like dwarves...but you were not part of this."

"Thank you," I whispered as he walked with me. "Thank you very much."

"Why do you aid them?" he asked bluntly looking down at me. "Do you owe them a debt?"

"I owe them nothing," I said quietly. "That's what Thorin tells me, anyway. Thorin saved my life and cared for me until I was well enough to venture from Erebor and live on my own. It took many years before I could. He and his company are special to me. I was not there for whatever happened between your families, but they have never wronged me. They've done nothing but love me. They are my family."

"I must say I am...shocked to hear that," Legolas replied. "I don't like them."

"Something you and your father have in common," I growled bitterly.

"Maybe," he answered as he came up next to a cell. "But I'm not heartless."

I glanced at him in surprise at his words and then watched him take my chains off. We had stopped beside a certain cell, and when I looked in I resisted the urge to cry in happiness. Thorin glanced up from where he sat and his expression melted into relief when he saw I was standing on the other side of the door. He got up when Legolas opened the door for me. I walked right in when Legolas motioned for it, and I ignored the amused look he gave me. I didn't feel like being put in a cell with guards, and I didn't want to be part of Thranduil's game. He had been kind enough to put me in with Thorin, so I was not going to complain.

"Are you all right?" Thorin asked, coming to my side instantly.

"Yes," I murmured rubbing both of my wrists. "Thranduil is a bit terrifying, I won't lie."

"You'd take on Orcs if we let you, but an elf scares you?" Thorin asked in amusement.

"Thranduil holds much power in him. He's still bitter about what happened between him and your grandfather. I don't feel like getting into all of that," I replied quickly. "And anyway, why are we stuck in here? What did you do?"

"He refused a deal that's what," Balin said. "Now we're stuck here."

"No, there is still hope," Thorin replied sitting down. "Bilbo is out there..."

"Do you want me..."

"No," Thorin cut me off instantly and gave me a dark look.

I nodded my head and looked back out the cell doors before I moved back to lean against the rock wall. I crossed my arms and watched as Thorin came over to join me and he sighed quietly, almost as if he was defeated. I knew we'd find a way out of here, I just wasn't sure how that was going to happen. If Bilbo was out there, then we had a good chance at getting out.

"He remembered me," I said quietly. "Said he remembered hearing the stories of the time when I first came to Erebor. Knew my name."

"All the more reason you are not leaving this cell," Thorin replied, giving another order. "How can I keep you safe if you leave?"

I thought about his command and sat down against the wall with him. He was right, if they noticed I was missing it wouldn't be hard to find me. His ending statement just sealed it in for me. Elves were extremely gifted when it came to what they did, whether it was fighting or tracking. Many of the older elves possessed a great deal of magic as well. Leaning my head back against the stone, I sighed in defeat. We were stuck here until Bilbo found us, unless he was dead somewhere. I didn't remember if he had been with us when the elves had first surrounded us.

"So, you said you needed to speak with me," Thorin said quietly drawing my gaze.

"Guess we're not running anymore. This would be our first chance," I mused which made him smile slightly.

Scooting over, I took a seat beside him and tried to figure out how to approach what I had to say. No one had told them that this quest was going to fail, and he should have the chance to change this if he could. I knew they could change it because Elrond had told me they could. If they knew, and had me stay, we could change everything. It would be better then what I had seen.

"What if I told you..." I began slowly. "That even if you take the mountain...you still die?"

Thorin looked at me flatly. "This is not amusing, Arina."

"I'm not joking," I murmured, looking at my hands. "I saw it and so did Lord Elrond. You take back the mountain, but something happens. It's cloudy so I'm not sure what it is. You and your nephews die..."

He fell silent for a long moment. "Were you present in this vision?"

"No," I murmured.

"So that's why you came along," he said looking down at me.

"It is. Lord Elrond said if I came with you, then things would change. I don't believe that after all this trouble that you die when you finally get to live," I replied softly. "You don't deserve death. You've suffered enough."

Sighing, Thorin leaned his head back as well and looked through the bars that held us. "You always thought of others more than yourself," he rumbled. "Even after we first found you."

"With you yes. I've grown very fond of the others," I smiled, closing my eyes and then opened them to look at him. "You saved my life...let me return the favor."

"Well then, I guess you should stick close," he stated quietly looking to me. "For both our sakes. I don't feel like saying goodbye to you again."

"Well good then," I smiled. "Because I don't think I could leave even if I tried."

"I highly doubt any of the others would let you," Thorin chuckled softly and closed his eyes.

I smiled slightly leaned my head fully back against the rock as Thorin got to his feet and paced a little. He took off his coat, and slowly started on getting the spider webbing out of his hair. I smiled a little watching him work, and I grabbed his coat and threw it over my lap as a sudden chill ran over my body. Thorin glanced at me when he finished and after a while of pacing and looking out the doors he joined me again and sat down. He laced his fingers over his knee and sighed quietly.

"I wonder how long we were in the forest," I mused after a bit.

"Could have been days or hours, I'm not sure..." Thorin said quietly. "I'm sure we'll be in here for a while too. Mine as well get some sleep."

"Are you going to start pacing again any time soon?" I asked and he smiled slightly.

"No, I think I'm done with that," he sighed pressing his head against the stone. "We have something else we need to speak about, since we're stuck in here."

"What's that?" I asked quietly looking up from my hands.

"The way you left," he rumbled.

I felt my whole body still and almost go numb at the thought of it. It had been such an emotional night, even if there had not been any tears involved. I remembered it like it was yesterday, and not thirty years ago. I lowered my eyes to the ground and then looked at his hands as he fiddled with his ring. I wasn't sure how to approach this, and I couldn't find my voice at first. I was still replaying that night in my head before I finally was able to say anything.

"What about it?" I asked quietly.

"You left me a letter," he said softly.

"I know I did," I replied simply.

"Care to speak of it?" he asked raising his brow.

"Are you trying to get me to admit something?" I asked, looking at him. The words just poured from my mouth after that. "Something I already admitted in the letter? That I loved you? What about you, Thorin?"

"You know I did," Thorin murmured quietly and I shut my mouth.

Even after thirty years, our feelings had not been changed. We had figured it out and it had been too late. I made it clear that I didn't want to speak of it and turned my head from him for a moment. He looked at his hands, and his jaw clenched quietly. I knew that by not talking about it, things would get tense between us. There had been so many words left unspoken between us. So many emotions that we had not spoken of either. I blinked a few times before sighing quietly and letting my shoulders drop.

"I still do," I whispered suddenly.

Thorin tore his eyes away from his ring and looked at me. Several emotions played across his face and he sighed quietly so that he could compose himself. It was silent for a bit, making me shift uncomfortably. Admitting that to him broke through everything I had built around me to protect myself. I breathed out quietly and looked at my fingers for a while. When I looked back to him, he had a gentle smile on his face.

"I know," he rumbled quietly.

"Bilbo is still out there," I reminded him, suddenly changing the subject.

Thorin nodded, and glanced out the cell door again. Leaning my head against his arm, I closed my eyes and dozed for a few hours. There was nothing else for us to say right now. Bofur woke me up with a huge sigh and I jumped from the noise. Thorin ran a hand through his hair and looked out the door.

"I'll wager the sun is on the rise. Must be nearly dawn," Bofur said sadly.

"We're never gonna reach the mountain are we?" Ori asked from his cell.

His voice was so defeated that it had Thorin huffing out quietly. I felt my own shoulders drop at the question and looked down at my hands again. There was a sudden rustle of metal, the sound of keys jingling. I looked up hearing it, while Thorin continued looking at his hands again. He had not heard the keys, but we didn't have to wait long before it was revealed to us.

"Not stuck in here you're not."

Bilbo popped up in front of our cell and Thorin couldn't keep the smile from his face as the dwarves surged to their feet. Thorin got up and went up to the door as Bilbo smiled at him. I jumped up as well when Bilbo fiddled with the keys to unlock the door. I could have kissed Bilbo I was so happy to get out of here. For a brief moment, I thought of Legolas and if he had truly took on his father. Since he had not returned, I assumed he had been successful.

"Bilbo!" Balin gasped.

"Shh! There are guards nearby!" Bilbo hissed as he opened the cell door.

He hurried off to get the others out of their cells and quickly got our attention to follow him. I followed the hobbit, aware that Thorin had taken the rear to protect us all just in case. Bilbo led us to a room, which Kili clenched his fists as he grinned. As I stepped down the stairs in silence, I almost groaned loudly when I saw where we were. Wine barrels lined the wall and Kili looked about ready to burst in excitement.

"I don't believe it, we're in the cellars!" he hissed, looking around at all the wine.

"You're supposed to be leading us out, not further in!" Bofur whispered hotly.

"I know what I'm doing!" Bilbo hissed back.

"Shh!" Bofur hissed.

"Ok, this way!" Bilbo hushed. "Follow me."

We snuck around the sleeping elves and to a bunch of barrels that were stacked on top of each other. They were empty wine barrels. I gave the hobbit a puzzled look as the others slowly filtered down to them. The dwarves were also confused and they all swung back to look at their burglar, wondering what he was doing. I crossed my arms for a moment to wait.

"Everyone, climb in to the barrels!" he ushered quickly.

"Are you mad?" Dwalin argued coming up to him. "They'll see us!"

"No, no they won't! I promise you. Please, just listen! You must trust me!" Bilbo whispered.

They all looked at the barrels and then back to the hobbit and Dwalin walked up to him. They snorted quietly at him and Bilbo looked at Thorin in frustration. He looked at the others and then nodded quietly.

"Do as he says," he whispered sharply.

Dwarves grumbled as they hid inside the barrels, helping each other into them. I watched Dwalin help shove Bombur into his own barrel and then slide into his own. Fili and Kili slid into their own barrels while Thorin helped Balin into one. He turned to me then as he went to head to one of them and gave me a firm look making me arch my brow. He motioned with his finger for me to come forward so I quietly walked to him.

"What?" I asked in a whisper.

"You should stay human. The Orcs don't know you are with us, and better to keep it that way for as long as possible. I wouldn't mind too much once we get to the mountain, but you need to stay safe," he said quietly and quickly.

"Are you kidding me?" I demanded in a hissing whisper. "There isn't enough room."

"That's why you are with me," he replied firmly.

"Why are you not using logic?" I whispered. "We'll be to cramped in there."

"Well, get comfortable," Thorin snorted and pointed firmly to the barrel he wanted me in.

I glared daggers at him and tried not to complain when I slid in and pressed my back against the wood as he slid in with me. He faced me, and I gave him another awful glare. It made Thorin only smirk at me, and he glanced back to see what was going to happen next. This was pay back for something I had done to him, I knew it. I just couldn't figure out what. I couldn't help that my cheeks went red when we got situated and then Bofur asked what was next. Every dwarf stuck their head out of the barrels to see Bilbo after the question.

"Hold your breath!" Bilbo ordered as he pulled a lever.

* * *

**All the love of the story thank you! The reviews as always are just fantastic.**

**Live4Dancing - Thank you so much for your constant reviews! I'm so glad you are enjoying this story! I'm trying to keep her from being a MarySue if I can help it! :D**

**Melow445- I hope I'm doing good for ya! The fact you reviewed again even though you hate it makes me sooo happy! **

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The floor underneath us tilted suddenly and we were soon rolling away. I gasped as the floor disappeared and we fell. I threw my arms around Thorin as he braced his body against the barrel. We fell for a short moment and then water engulfed the barrel. I held my breath until we surfaced and the barrel righted itself. Realizing I was holding on to the dwarf, I immediately let go as he grinned suddenly at me. Thorin reached out and grabbed two of the other barrels when we floated to the surface. I looked at Balin to make sure he was okay and he sighed.

"I'm too old for this," he sighed to me and I smiled.

"I'm stuck in here with him, how do you think I feel?" I asked which made him laugh and Thorin cleared his throat loudly at me.

"Excuse me," he said in my ear so I glared at him.

"I'm only pointing out the obvious," I replied flatly and he smiled.

"You were the one who clung to me as we fell," he pointed out and I felt my cheeks turn beat red.

We waited a few minutes before Bilbo came sliding down the floor as it tilted and Nori quickly grabbed him when the hobbit surfaced. Everyone seemed more or less okay. I was not happy with this idea. Going down the river in barrels as a human might just be too much for me. I resisted the urge to glare at Thorin again and sighed.

"Well done, Master Baggins," Thorin smiled at him and then let go of the barrels he had so we could let the current take us.

"Oh...I hate you," I said sucking in a breath when I saw the rapids when we got out of the tunnel of rocks.

Thorin chuckled deeply and then braced himself against the barrel as we approached a waterfall. "Hold on!" he yelled.

I kept my body steady and glanced over as the elves ran out to come after us. As we washed down another rapid, I pressed back against Thorin and let him wrap an arm around my stomach to help steady us both. This would have been so much easier if I was in an animal form. I heard a horn blow as we rounded part of the river and I saw the bridge that the barrels would have to cross under. Elves guarded it, and I grunted in irritation.

"Close the gate!"

We didn't make it through, and the iron gate firmly shut on us, making everyone crash against one another. Thorin shook it slightly, angry that they had trapped us again. I glanced at the gate for a moment and glared slightly at it when suddenly snarls erupted from up on the bridge. I heard swords clash as Orcs suddenly stormed the bridge. They jumped down on those who weren't under the safety of the bridge in an attempt to kill the dwarves.

"Get under the bridge!" Thorin shouted.

Many of the dwarves managed to fit under it and into the safety it provided, but it wasn't going to last long. I heard an Orc shouting commands and for a moment, my body shuddered. Thorin looked at me briefly, but I was not paying attention. Several elves joined in the fight, taking the Orcs as the enemy for the moment. I looked over as Dwalin and Fili threw several Orcs into the water and took their weapons before Kili suddenly pushed himself from his barrel and jumped on to the bridge.

"You need to let me out of here," I said harshly hearing the fighting going on ahead.

"It's too dangerous," Thorin replied.

"Kili here!" Dwalin shouted.

"So! Kili is up there with nothing but one sword!" I pointed out angrily. "Thorin!"

He looked at me firmly, and then I heard Kili cry out and I briefly heard someone drop to the ground. I looked up at the stone knowing that he had fallen right above us. I didn't know what had happened, but I knew he was hurt. My heart pounded as I heard his gasp of pain above us and I tensed.

"Kili!" Fili screamed for his brother and I turned my head to see out of the gate.

Thorin gripped the side of his barrel. "Kili," he whispered.

"Thorin," I protested as he looked at me.

"Go," he rumbled.

I didn't waste any time, and quickly pushed my change into a bird. I flew out between the gate bars and over the bridge. I changed back to my human form and took a sword from an Orc and killed him with it. Spinning around, I saved Kili from another before an arrow shot through the next Orc as more elves arrived. I didn't waste time and went back to protecting Kili as he managed to push himself up and pulled the lever. The gate opened and slowly the dwarves trickled out and I looked at Thorin when he swung around to try and see us.

I watched Kili roll back into an empty barrel and then met the gaze of a one eyed Orc. I knew him all too well and I felt my blood go cold in my body. Bolg was the spawn of Azog himself, and had been one of the Orcs who had captured me many years ago. He glared at me, his one eye glittering with anger. The part of me that was still functioning wanted to smile seeing the scars on his head. I knew who put them there and who had rendered his eye useless.

"Shifter," he hissed, coming forward.

"Arina!" Fili yelled. "Arina, run!"

I snapped myself back into the present went to run off. I didn't think the monster would remember me, but I was obviously wrong. I killed several more Orcs as I jumped up onto higher ground as Bolg suddenly ran forward and swung his sword so hard that it knocked mine from my hands. I gasped loudly and stumbled back from the attack when he sneered and went to reach forward. I felt the back of my knees connect with the stone wall. He grinned when he grabbed my throat and I gasped.

"Arina!" Fili yelled again.

His voice snapped me to the task at hand, and suddenly I glared and kicked Bolg hard in the stomach making him sputter and throw me. Just as I fell I saw Legolas go to attack him. That was when I realized I was falling into the water, and held my breath when I hit the surface. Pushing myself up, I gasped as I crashed into some rocks and focused on staying above the water. The waterfall was not fun to be going down without a barrel. In my panic, I couldn't change into anything. Lifting my gaze I saw Fili holding on to some rocks nearby and he was reaching for me. I threw myself forward, and found his hands grabbing me by the shoulders. I clung to him as we were washed down river and I took in an unsteady breath.

"Thank you," I gasped.

"Are you okay?" he demanded.

"A little stunned," I admitted as we rushed down the river. "I think that's why I'm human..."

"Hang on tight, then!"

I watched as Thorin saved Balin from an Orc that was coming down a tree that had fallen over the river. They traded weapons, so I freed Fili's hands by latching on to the side of the barrel. He swung a sword once Dwalin threw him one and cut the legs off another Orc who jumped at us. I tried hard not to laugh as Legolas suddenly jumped down and used the dwarves as steps. It was incredibly rude, but he was protecting us so I had to give it to him. Fili's barrel spun around again and we came up next to Thorin's as we finally began to lose our enemies.

"Arina!" Thorin shouted as he came up from a rapid.

Fili looked at me and reached down to take a hold of my hands. With his help he lifted me up and I managed to get back to the barrel with Thorin. I sighed, and felt my body sag a little from exhaustion. He shifted to support me so that I wouldn't crumple to the bottom of the barrel.

"Are you ok?" Thorin demanded.

"Yes," I said breathlessly as we were thrown around a little more as we picked up more speed down the river.

We lost the majority of our enemies, and I was wet and annoyed by the events that had just happened. When the current began to slow ten miles later, Thorin turned around so that he could check on everyone and make sure they were all right. They were all water logged and pushing their hair out of their faces. I saw Bofur had managed to keep his hat, and I didn't know how he did with all that had happened. Dwalin looked ready to kill everyone around him when the current slowed to almost nothing.

"Anything behind us?" Thorin asked.

"Not that I can see," Balin said after he turned around.

Bofur spit water from his mouth as he stood up and I hung slightly over the barrel in exhaustion. Who knew that holding on for dear life could make one so tired. Thorin's hand grabbed on to the wood next to me as he leaned in to see me. I glanced at him with a sour expression, but I couldn't hold onto it when he was only concerned if I was all right or not.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yes," I snapped shortly. "I'm cold...and wet..."

"All of us are," Thorin said gently.

"I think we've out run the Orcs!" Bofur exclaimed.

"Not for long," Thorin rumbled.

"Hell, we lost the current!" Dwalin snapped.

"Paddle toward shore, we have to keep moving," Thorin ordered.

Once we managed to get to the shore the barrel fell to its side and Thorin lost his balance and landed on me. My cheeks went red as he pushed himself up to stare at me and his smile had me glaring at him. He chuckled softly as I squirmed to get out of the barrel and away from him. I scrambled out and Thorin followed shortly after, while I laid flat on my back on the rocks to catch my breath as everyone helped each other. Thorin shoved his hair from his face as he helped Balin out of his barrel and I saw Bilbo pull Ori onto the rocky bank of the river. I shivered a little as I got up to my feet and turned as Kili staggered to his knee in a snarl of pain. Bofur hurried over to him with Fili and I joined them as well.

"I'm fine, it's nothing" he said through gritted teeth when I looked at the wound and Bofur shook his head.

"On your feet," Thorin ordered.

"Kili is wounded. His leg needs binding," Fili said as he knelt beside his brother.

"There's an Orc pack behind us. We keep moving," Thorin said firmly.

"To where?" Balin demanded, coming over slowly.

"To the mountain, we're so close," Bilbo shivered joining them.

"A lake lies between us and that mountain, we have no way to cross it," Balin pointed out bluntly.

"Then we go around?" Bilbo asked and I glanced at Thorin for a second.

"The Orcs will run us down sure as daylight. We've no weapons to defend ourselves," Dwalin shook his head crossing his arms.

Thorin looked down for a moment as he thought. "Bind his leg...you have two minutes," he said softly.

While Fili began to, everyone started to squeeze the water from their clothes and dump it from their boots. I felt eyes on us the moment the others felt it and I looked up to see a man pointing a bow at Ori. Dwalin suddenly jumped in front of him with a stick ready to defend his friend. The man released the arrow and it dug deep into the wood, and then spun as Kili lifted a rock to throw and he shot it right out of his hand. I jumped, and so did Kili as he stood in shock at the obvious talent.

"Do it again, and you're dead," the man said.

No one moved at the bowman's threat, and Thorin let out a heavy breath in exhaustion. Bilbo blinked more water out of his eyes from where he stood beside him. Everyone was wet and cold. I was sure that they were hungry and tired as well. Balin leaned for a good look and then moved forward slowly. Crossing my arms, I shivered and looked down at my feet. Fili tensed a little beside me as he glared at the bowman and then looked over at me when I shivered. He leaned in slightly, so I pressed my shoulder against his.

"Excuse me, but um...you're from Lake-town, if I'm not mistaken?" Balin asked, holding his hands up. "That barge over there, it wouldn't be available for hire by any chance?"

"And what makes you think I would help you?" the man asked and lowered his bow, obviously not sensing that we were any threat to him.

He walked toward his barge, so everyone quickly followed him. Fili quickly helped his brother to his feet as we walked over and I shivered again as a slight breeze picked up. Balin moved forward, in hopes of changing the man's mind. I moved over toward Fili and Kili as they stood and crossed my arms tightly. Balin had the most charm out of the group, and had the best chance at getting this man to help us.

"Those boots have seen better days, as has that coat," Balin said as the bowman started to put the barrels back in the barge. "No doubt you have some hungry mouths to feed. How many bairns?"

"A boy and two girls," he smiled slightly as he thought of his children.

"And your wife, I imagine she's a beauty?"

"Aye," the man nodded. "She was."

We all sighed quietly and Balin puffed out a little and apologized to him, because he had no idea. I glanced at Kili as he stood there beside me, and then looked behind us but still saw nothing. I couldn't hear anything either which was nice, but I wasn't sure how far the Orcs were behind us. Dwalin snorted from behind us and crossed his arms, obviously annoyed.

"Oh come on, enough with the niceties," Dwalin said flatly.

"What's your hurry?" the man asked.

"What's it to you?" he demanded and I glared at him. The dwarf just had to ruin it for us.

"I would like to know who you are and what you are doing in these lands," the man replied.

"We are simple merchants from the Blue Mountains, journeying to see our kin in the Iron Hills," Balin covered quickly and looking at him with an easy smile on his face.

"Simple merchants you say?"

Thorin stepped forward, then with a slightly hopeful look. "We need food, supplies, and weapons. Can you help us?" he asked quietly.

"I know where these barrels came from," the man said, suddenly looking at the marks from the journey down.

Some of the wood had been splintered from the Orc attack, and Thorin shifted a little, but kept a plain look on his face.

"What of it?" he challenged.

"I don't know what business you had with the elves, but I don't think it ended well. No one enters Lake-town but by lead of the master. All his wealth comes from trade with the Woodland realm. He would see you in irons before risking the wrath of King Thranduil."

Balin gave Thorin an exasperated look when he turned to look at the dwarf prince and Thorin ushered him to keep trying. I crossed my arms and shook my head slightly as Balin suddenly walked forward. I tried really hard not to snort at the title the man gave Thranduil. He wasn't king of anything.

"I'll wager there are ways to enter that town unseen," he said.

"Aye. But for that, you would need a smuggler," the man smiled and then jumped when he looked up and Balin was right in his face.

"For which we would pay double," he said making the man look at him with interest.

The bargeman agreed to help us after that, unable to resist the money. He nodded and everyone slowly began to get on to the barge. Fili helped his brother on and then looked at me in amusement when I glared at the boat in front of me. I was so sick of water and wood and anything to do with it that I was sorely tempted to stay behind. That was just me being grouchy. Fili snorted again, and then laughed making me glare at him this time.

"Oh come on," he laughed, offering his hand.

Thorin got on beside me and cast me a look. "Don't tell me you are afraid of boats, Arina," he said with a slight smirk.

"At least your nephew knows how to be a gentleman," I said sourly accepting Fili's help.

Thorin gave me an irritated look as he walked off and Fili chuckled at that. Soon we were all on the boat and making our way across the lake. It was colder out, and my fingers were going a little numb. It was the joys of living so close to the mountain. Fall and winter were one cold season, instead of two separate seasons getting one ready for the cold. This was going to put me in the worst mood ever. I shivered a little, and stole a glance back at the man who was steering the barge. He seemed harmless enough.

"Look out!" Bofur suddenly gasped as rock formations appeared from the fog.

The man easily avoided them and Thorin turned his head to look at the man. "What are you trying to do drown us?" he demanded.

"I was born and bred on these waters master dwarf," he replied. "If I wanted to drown you, I wouldn't do it here."

I tried not to smile as Thorin turned away from him and crossed his arms. Walking over to him, I decided to get him back for what he did to me when we had been stuck in the barrels. He glanced at me as I joined his side and I thrust my cold hands under the side of his shirt and to his warm skin below. His whole body went rigid, and he tried not to flinch from the shocking cold. I smiled at him as his sharp blue eyes glared in my direction.

"Woman," he snarled under his breath.

"I'm cold," I complained as he grunted. "It's payback."

"You...are more trouble than you are worth," he glared at me, his lips twitching.

"You don't mean that," I huffed as I faked offense.

Thorin snorted at me and shifted so my hands moved to his back and he flinched this time. I couldn't help the soft giggle that left my lips and I pressed my head against his back for a moment as his skin warmed my fingers. I was freezing, and he was warmer than I was. How dwarves managed to stay warm in this kind of weather was beyond me, but I took it. Thorin backed up slightly, so I could lean against the side of the boat and still press against his back to warm up. It was a comforting gesture, and soon the grouchiness left me.

"You guys are tougher than me," I huffed after a moment. "You are male, and therefore always warm."

"I feel like you are stabbing me. This is a heavy price to pay for the barrels," he muttered and I smiled at him.

"You'll live," I teased. "And no, you deserve much worse!"

Thorin gave a glare at my comment, so I just kept the smile on my face. When I could feel my fingers again, I transformed into a crow, not caring that the man had seen me. When Thorin looked over at the man, he gave nothing away about what he saw. We passed through several more rock formations coming out of the water and Dwalin complained some more about not liking him. I pecked at him when I got close enough and the dwarf shooed me off. I clicked my beak together several times and hopped away in laughter.

"Oh, Bard, his name is Bard," Bilbo said grumpily, shivering in the cold.

"How do you know?" Dwalin glared.

"Uh...I asked him," the hobbit shot back.

"I don't care what he calls himself, I don't like him," Dwalin hissed.

"We don't have to like him, we simply have to pay him," Balin said matter of fact.

We had a little time, so I flew over to them as Balin collected the money from the others. I landed on Thorin's shoulder, careful not to dig my nails into his skin. His arms were crossed and he was shivering just a little from the cold. I fluffed my feathers slightly, and moved a bit closer to his face as the wind blew across the lake. The gesture had his expression softening slightly.

"Better then your cold fingers," he arched his brow at me and I fluffed my feathers some more.

"Oh dear," Balin said slowly.

"What?" Thorin asked, coming around to look at the money.

"We are ten coins short," Balin sighed.

Looking over at Gloin, Thorin gave him a hard look as the others followed him. "Come on Gloin. Give us what you have."

Gloin gave everyone a fuss until they looked up and past him. I lifted my head to see the mountain coming in to view and then cackled a little as Gloin threw his purse at Balin that was full of silver. Looking at Thorin again, I tugged at his braid gently as he looked at his home. It had been 90 years since he had laid eyes on The Lonely Mountain, and I could only imagine what was going through his head. He wanted to return to his home so badly. I just hoped that he knew it wasn't going to be the place he remembered. The dragon had done some damage during his stay in the city.

"We're almost there," he said softly and then looked over as the bargeman hurried forward. "Go, Arina. Meet us where we have to go."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Stretching my wings, I flew off his shoulder and headed for the city ahead. It took all of my control not to rush to the mountain and see the dragon. I knew Smaug wouldn't part with his treasure, and if I suggested otherwise, he would indeed kill me. While I did miss him, I knew I had pledged my loyalty to Thorin, and if I could I'd kill the dragon if it meant saving him. Smaug was a dragon, and just like any other dragon their friendships usually meant nothing. They only cared for their treasures and their own well being. Thorin was more important to me than the beast. He had been a simple distraction until I had been drawn to Rivendell.

Landing on a large pole I watched the barge sail into the city. Their cover had almost blown twice before they entered Laketown safely. The barrels had been filled with fish and I cackled a little in a chuckle, knowing that the dwarves would be furious. The gate lifted at the second checkpoint and he sailed safety inside. I followed them, and waited until they were sneaking through the city. When I found the house of the bargeman, I swooped down and landed in the house. Two girls squealed in surprise, but the man hushed them.

"It's ok. Let the bird be girls," he rumbled. "She's...safe."

I tried not to laugh too hard when the dwarves entered the house from the toilet. Dwalin glared daggers at me, and I spread my wings and hopped away from him when he went to grab me. Cackling at him, I flew across the house as he growled at me. I went to the corner of the house, and looked at Thorin for a moment when he glanced over. He looked at Gloin and Bombur and nodded in my direction so they easily moved to cover me.

I pushed my transformation to human, and shuddered at the cold. Usually my magic was good enough that every time I turned human I usually had the same pair of clothes I had on before. I had forgotten that these were still wet and I shuddered at the stinging cold. At least I had enough not to end up naked. My magic had failed me a few times when I was younger. Gloin glanced back to see if I was ok, and then moved over.

"Thank you, Bard," Bilbo sighed when the man handed him a blanket.

"These might be a little big, but they'll keep you warm," Bard said softly.

He boiled some water and threw some tea on for the others when he spotted I was human. It took Bard a moment, and then he moved forward and asked his oldest daughter to find something warm in her size. She did and handed it to her father when he walked over to me.

"Here," he said quietly handing me the pants, shirt and coat.

"Thank you," I said quietly. "For this and for not giving me away."

"Of course," he said quietly and went to show me a room. "Go ahead and change in here. I may have been rude, but you are a lady. I still have some manners left."

I chuckled and shut myself away so I could change into the clothes he gave me. I sighed happily once I was dry and walked back out and put my stuff by the fire. Bofur set his hat close to it and then smiled when I shook my head. He then handed me a cup of tea which I took gratefully. Turning my head, I watched Thorin move to the window nearby and he spotted something that had his eyes widening briefly.

"The Dwarvish Wind-Lance," he whispered in surprise as Bilbo came over with hot tea that he was using to warm his hands.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Bilbo murmured.

"He has. The last time we such such a weapon the city was on fire. It was the day the dragon came. The day that Smaug destroyed Dale," Balin said gravely as he also looked out the window. "Girion, the lord of the city, rallied his bowmen to fire upon the beast. But a dragon's hide is tough, tougher than the strongest armor. Only a Black Arrow, fired from a wind-lance could have pierced the dragon's hide. And few of those arrows were ever made. The store was running low when Girion made his last stand."

"If the aim of men had been true that day, much would've been different," Thorin rumbled sadly and I looked at him from where he clenched his fist against the shelf.

"You speak as if you were there," Bard said coming over to them.

"All dwarves know the tale," Thorin replied, looking at him and easily lying.

"Well if you knew the story then you knew Girion did hit the dragon. The arrow loosened a scale under the left wing," Bard's son said coming forward.

"It's just a fairy tale, laddie," Dwalin said slowly. "Nothing more."

Walking over to Thorin, I leaned against the shelf that he had rested his arm on and he turned his head slightly to look at me. His hand moved, and his fingers moved gently over my back in a sign of comfort and also to distract himself. He glanced out the window for a moment, and I relaxed a little at the soothing feeling of his fingers running along my back.

"Don't get lost in memory," I said softly, when I saw his eyes cloud with them.

He blinked a few times and then turned his head just a fraction so that he could see me. I gave him a gentle look and laid my free hand on his arm gently. I finished my tea quietly, and then slowly sat the empty cup down when Thorin straightened up.

"You took our money," he said, then and turned from the window. "Where are the weapons?"

Bard looked at him gravely for a moment and then sighed. "Wait here," he said quietly.

Thorin watched him leave, and took his fingers from my back and moved forward to go speak with Balin, Fili and Kili. He crossed his arms as they leaned close together so I joined them to keep watch since I could tell it was a private conversation.

"Tomorrow begins the last days of autumn," he said lowly.

"Durin's day fall the morning after next," Balin agreed. "We must reach the mountain before then."

Kili looked at Balin, then to his uncle with a mixed stare. "And if we do not?" he asked. "If we fail to find the hidden door before that time?"

Fili sighed and looked at his feet. "Then this quest will be for nothing," he muttered.

I cleared my throat quietly when I saw Bard walking up the stairs carrying something large and wet. He had rolled weapons up and had hid them. He unrolled them, and I glanced at them and knew that not one of the dwarves were going to be happy with this. Which they were not and promptly threw everything back on to the table. I sighed loudly in irritation and earned a savage look from both Dwalin and Thorin.

"You won't find better outside the city armory. All iron forged weapons are held there under lock and key," Bard said flatly.

Balin looked at me for a second and then to Thorin and leaned in quietly to the prince. He gave him a leveled looked when he started to speak.

"Thorin, why not take what's on offer and go? I've made do with less, and so have you," he said quietly.

Thorin sighed softly and looked at him, "I know," he muttered.

"I say we leave now," Balin said looking at the company. "We can make better time."

"No, you're not going anywhere," Bard said firmly walking forward and Dwalin rose up to meet the threat.

"What did you say?" he hissed.

"There are spies watching this house and probably every dock and warf in the town. We must wait till nightfall."

I could feel the anger sweep through the room and looked to see Kili slowly sit down with a pained look on his face. I went to move toward him but I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up and I looked at Thorin when he leaned back against the shelf by the window. Going over to him, I looked out the window for a moment as well and focused on something.

"Do not leave," Thorin rumbled.

I looked at him, startled and then gave a laugh. "How did you know?" I asked.

"You get a certain...concentrated look before you transform. Sometimes it's brief and others not so much," he muttered lowly.

"Thorin..." I paused when Bard walked out of the house in a hurry. "I already know you plan on getting yourself into trouble. I don't want to take part in that."

"Let her. It might be best for now," Balin said softly. "She'll be safe that way."

Thorin considered Balin's words and his hand closed on my arm for a just a moment. "Stick close," he whispered.

"I will," I nodded.

Thorin sighed and nodded quietly so I took the form of a crow again and hopped out the open window when no one was around. The sun set only an hour later, and I watched the dwarves attempt to take weapons from the treasury which promptly got them caught. I could have grumbled in amusement at it, but I noticed that Kili was looking worse.

The guards took them to the master of the city so I followed and landed on the top of the house as people gathered. It didn't take them long before Dwalin defended Thorin after they were accused of being criminals. The moment that the people found out that the dwarves were from Erebor they all smiled and excitement rose before Bard hurried through the crowd.

"Death!" he shouted loudly pushing through the people. "That is what you'll bring upon us. Dragon fire and ruin. If you awaken that beast, it'll destroy us all."

I listened to the argument and stood firmly on my perch, willing myself not to turn human and give away what I was. For a moment, I thought Thorin would lose his temper, but the dwarf lord gave Bard a slight smile before speaking up again. In the end, the master of the city welcomed them after Thorin gave his word that all would share in the wealth of the mountain. The party that followed was huge, and they brought out their finest wine and food.

Partying and having fun was something dwarves were good at, especially Dwalin. I had turned human in the safety of the shadows since the sun had set a while go. It was unlikely anyone would see the change, and if they did well then I was busted. I knew it was careless, but I was hungry and wanted to be around the others. Walking toward where the party was held, I arched my brow in amusement seeing Thorin outside instead of joining in with the fun.

"So when the years hardened you," I mused walking up to him. "Did you forget how to have fun as well? You said things were good in the Blue Mountains, yet I fear you have become more broody then ever."

The dwarf looked at me flatly and he walked down the stairs to join me. He stood beside me and looked through the city in the direction of Erebor. I followed his gaze for a moment and then sighed as I looked at my feet. The Lonely Mountain rose above the cloud layer, and the moon provided enough light for us to see the figure in the darkness.

"We're so close," he whispered. "It's something I've been fighting so hard for. I've waited so long to come back here..."

"You deserve a little break," I replied looking at him. "This journey is far from over."

"They do," Thorin glanced toward the hall where I could hear everyone laughing. "But I'm fine. I took what I needed."

I crossed my arms in the cold and couldn't help but smile slightly. "You've all come such a long way these past few months..."

"My father failed at this quest," Thorin rumbled. "I will not fail him, or my people. I cannot fail myself."

"I'm sure you won't, Thorin. You are stronger than your father or your grandfather ever was," I looked at him. "It's why so many would choose to follow you."

Thorin smiled slightly from where he stood still gazing at the mountain that was almost in his grasp. I leaned against his arm gently to let him know that he wasn't alone and earned a gentle look from him.

"Well, I'm sure you haven't had anything to eat yet," he sighed. "So I guess I'll drag myself back in with that lot for your sake."

I laughed as we turned to walk up the stairs together. "How refreshing to hear you joke rather than sulk."

"Easy woman," he warned as he opened the door. "I will take your head if I have to."

"Always threatening to take my head off," I sighed loudly.

"It's a good threat," he replied with a look.

"You'd have to catch me first," I said smugly.

Thorin glared at me and I couldn't help but laugh. Lifting his arm, I put it around my shoulder and allowed him to put me in a light headlock. He couldn't help but smile, and released me as we headed inside. We were greeted with laughter and a rowdy group of dwarves. Even Balin was smiling, and it melted my heart a little seeing the old dwarf look so happy. Bofur was singing as usual while the others were keeping beat.

"Hey! There she is!" Fili yelled as he ran over. "We were wondering if you'd show up."

"I think I prefer the company and silence of your Uncle," I laughed as he tried to drag me to the others. "Oh come on Fili don't!"

"Come on, sit with us!"

Turning my head, I looked at Thorin helplessly and he gave a slight smile and crossed his arms. Slipping out of Fili's grasp I grabbed a few things to eat and then walked over to Kili as he sat beside Bombur and his brother. I laid a hand on the back of his head gently and bent down so that I could talk to him. He squirmed under my touch, knowing why I was there.

"Are you all right?" I asked him gently.

"Yes I'll be ok," he murmured quietly, glancing up at me.

"I don't like being lied to Kili," I replied in a whisper. "We need to get you help."

"Please, I'm fine. It's just a little painful," he answered giving me a desperate look.

"All right," I nodded, giving in and then retreated back to the safety of Thorin. "I know why you don't join in. They are a bit overwhelming."

"They are always overwhelming," he muttered, and I snorted a little.

"Not all of them. I honestly think Balin has the best manners," I replied with a small smile. "Sometimes better than the king."

Thorin looked at me with a narrowed look and then nudged me in the side with no emotion on his face to give it away. I laughed, and caught my balance.

"See?" I demanded and earned a smile at that.

I finished what I had on my plate and then threw it to Fili who promptly caught it and gave a fake glare in my direction. Spinning around, I walked back outside with Thorin who followed close behind.

"So, tomorrow," I mused glancing in his direction as we sat down. "What is the plan?"

"We get into the mountain," Thorin replied. "And we defeat that dragon."

"Hmm, that sounds so easy," I arched my brow at him after a moment.

"I haven't gone that far yet. I won't exactly know what we are up against until we get in there. You will be with us, I hope?" he asked looking down at me.

"Unless you say otherwise, but yes I will be there," I nodded quietly. "You have my word."

"Thank you, Arina," Thorin said softly. "For all that you've done."

Smiling a little I leaned against him for a moment and glanced at the town. "It's nothing you wouldn't have done for me," I murmured. "I owe you a debt as it is. And I haven't done much yet."

"I would do everything I could," Thorin nodded, and he reached out to take my hand tightly. "And you owe me nothing. There is no debt to be paid."

I looked toward the mountain for a moment, and then glanced back toward Thorin. "You do know what will happen if you piss this beast off? This town will burn..."

"I'm hoping it will not come to that," Thorin rumbled as he looked at our hands. "But if it does, they will not suffer like we did."

"Spoken like a true King," I said gently. "You will be more amazing than you already have been, you know that right?"

"Don't get to ahead of yourself," Thorin replied, his eyes softening.

"No, I know you will be," I promised him.

He gripped my hand, and I watched him lace our fingers together. His hand was warm against my own, and his skin was rougher than mine. I found myself suddenly searching for words, trying to form the question that was on my mind. Thorin seemed to sense my struggle and he tilted his head to look at me.

"Before...before I left," I murmured and then laughed. "I always thought I had you dwarves figured out. You schooled me on everything you could think of back in Erebor and also during the time after the battle of Moria...and still..."

"What?" Thorin asked.

"I may have been blind to it till it was to late...but we were..." I paused and frowned at myself as I wrestled with my words. "You were courting me weren't you?"

My question caught him completely off guard and he was silent for several minutes. I waited for him to find the words to answer my question and let him run his thumb over the side of my hand. Thorin looked down again and a very soft smile graced his lips. It was one that I hadn't seen in years, and I felt a lump form in my throat.

"I was," he allowed quietly. "We had grown so used to one another over the course of our lives. I didn't think of it until a few ladies tried to get my attention. It was awful that I didn't realize it until it was too late."

"You weren't the only one," I murmured quietly.

Thorin chuckled and let me turn so I could press my forehead against his shoulder. He leaned his head against mine, letting us stay like that for several minutes. It was still so easy for us to be around one another, even after all these years. I was so fond of him still, that I knew I wouldn't dare leave his side again unless I had to. Even if someone tried, I felt that this time I wouldn't allow it to happen.

"Seems we have another chance," Thorin mused softly, echoing my thoughts. "If you still feel the same."

"Wasn't it clear that I did?" I replied, making him smile.

I chuckled against his arm and then pulled us both to our feet when I leaned away from him. He leaned down and moved some hair that had blown in my face. Thorin frowned then, and I noticed he was trying to say something to me. Years of experience with him had me recognizing his struggle. Whatever he wanted to say was extremely difficult for him. I waited for him quietly, when he finally let out his breath.

"I want to give you something," he rumbled. "May I braid some of your hair?"

I pursed my lips tightly at the question, knowing exactly what he wanted. This would only seal my fate if I said yes. I didn't have to think about it and suddenly, found myself nodding my head to him. "Yes," I whispered, my voice breathless.

Thorin smiled down at me, and then reached forward to start braiding a piece of my hair down the side of my head. It wasn't a huge braid, but as he finished it was big enough to fit two golden beads to the ends. I sucked in my breath when I saw them. They were the same golden beads that he had kept in a box from thirty years ago. He had never revealed what had been in the box, but I had managed to sneak a look. It was when I realized what he had been doing back then.

"I never went anywhere without them," he confessed when he finished. "It was a comfort, and something you better not tell anyone."

I grinned at him and nodded my head, accepting his words. He touched my cheek gently, when the door opened to the inn and Balin called his name. I smiled when he hesitated, but I gave him a nod.

"Go, I'll see you in the morning," I said softly, and left him before he could say anything else.

I spent the night as a crow, and slept right outside the window where the dwarves had fallen asleep. Ruffling my feathers I went to bed happy for the first time in many years.

* * *

**I have re-written this part of the story I think at least seven times. It was extremely difficult for me to portray how Thorin was going to go about this. There are so many memories that are a part of this, that I know I need to start putting in this story. :) which I will start posting in here. Anyway, here we are, the next several chapters are going to get going now that we are near the end of the second movie. I'm extremely excited about how things progress from here.**

**Review? :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The dwarves were sent off early the next morning with weapons and new clothing and armor to match. I watched as they all loaded things on to the boat and as Kili went to get on, his uncle stopped him. Several of the members of the company paused to look at their leader in surprise.

"Not you. We must travel at speed, you will slow us down," Thorin rumbled firmly.

Kili gave his uncle a look and then smiled slightly, thinking that he was just joking. "What are you talking about? I'm coming with you."

"No," Thorin shook his head as he set something in the boat.

Kili looked at Thorin, frowning at the sudden realization that his uncle was not joking. I ruffled my feathers as they spoke again and Kili's look of devastation etched itself into my head. Oin was not pleased either by Thorin's decision and he got up to join the young prince. Even Fili gave Thorin a hard time about his choice.

"I will carry him if I must!" Fili said desperately.

"One day you will be King and you will understand. I cannot risk the fate of this quest for the sake of one dwarf. Not even my own kin," Thorin rumbled softly.

Fili looked over at his brother for a moment, and I watched as he went to step out of the barge to go join Kili. Thorin grabbed his arm instantly, surprised at his nephew's action.

"Fili, don't be a fool. You belong with the company," he rumbled.

"I belong with my brother," Fili replied evenly and shook him off to go over to Kili.

I dove down from my perch then and turned human as I landed. Ignoring the startled murmur that went through the crowd, I looked at Thorin when he turned to us. I walked over to join Fili, Kili, and Oin and then glanced back to Thorin.

"I will keep them safe," I said firmly.

Their best bet was with me for now and until I knew that they'd be ok I wasn't going into the mountain. Thorin came forward when I had spoken and he reached out and laid his hands on my cheeks firmly. I lifted my gaze to meet his when his thumbs moved over my skin.

"You join us the moment you can. All of you," he rumbled slowly.

"Don't worry, we will," I replied. "Don't let the dragon kill you."

He smiled and nodded before looking at his nephews before going back to the boat. They left just moments later, and so I turned back to Kili as he sat down, angry that he was left out. His look had me sighing quietly, and I walked over to him. I glanced toward the water one last time before I focused on Kili.

"Something is wrong," I said firmly looking at him. "A wound shouldn't be like this. Let's get you somewhere and look at it."

Bard let us in, despite being angry at what had happened last night. Fili helped his brother on to the couch and laid him down as Bofur crossed his arms, angry that he hadn't woken up in time. I smiled at the younger girl who approached me.

"Were you here last night right? The lady that turned into the bird?" she asked shyly.

"I was," I smiled. "I'm Arina."

"That's so cool," she grinned looking at her older sister. "I'm Tilda."

I glanced over at Bard to see him smiling just slightly at the look on his young daughter's face before setting down all he had to try and help. Kili made a pained nose and threw his head back so I walked over to him. The blood was turning black around it, and touching his leg caused him to suck in his breath. I could have snarled for missing it.

"You were shot with a poisoned arrow..." I murmured. "We need to do something."

We spent the day trying to keep him well enough while at the same time trying to figure out what to do. He spiked a horrible fever and Bard went through all his cupboards to grab any kind of medicine that he could find as the day progressed.

"Do you have any kingsfoil?" Oin asked suddenly and Bard gave him a puzzled expression.

"Kingsfoil, no. It's a weed; we feed it to the pigs," he replied.

"Kingsfoil..." Bofur said suddenly. "Weed...pigs...right."

He leaned over Oin and pointed at Kili. "Don't move."

I snorted at him as he rushed out, and I looked down at Kili from where I sat close to his head. He was sweating from the fever and the pain he was in made me look away for a moment. I reached out and used a cloth to wipe his face and was surprised when he suddenly grabbed my hand tightly. Giving him a gentle look, I held his hand with both of mine. I shifted slightly when the house shook and everyone froze. Fili and I looked at each other for a moment.

"It's coming from the mountain," Bain, Bard's son said quietly.

Fili moved from my side and approached Bard. "You should leave us. Take your children and get out of here."

"And go where?" Bard asked. "There is no where to go..."

I looked at Fili again when he turned to face us and I shook my head quietly. We really could do nothing at this point and he came back to my side. For a moment, even though they were far older I saw them as the two young dwarves I remembered. Kili squeezed my hand again, so I looked back at him and Fili sat down near his brother and put a hand on his foot.

"Are we going to die, Da?" his youngest daughter asked. "The dragon...it's going to kill us."

"No, darlin," Bard said quietly as he yanked something from the ceiling of his house. "Not if I kill it first."

It was a black arrow, and probably one of the only ones left. I felt my eyebrow arch in surprise as he and Bain left to go do something. I had to get to the mountain, before this got out of hand. Even though I wasn't sure if I was going to be of any help, my powers certainly could be if I could turn into a dragon.

"You should go, Arina," Fili said seriously.

"I'm not leaving until your brother is okay," I said firmly. "If they did wake Smaug, what am I going to do?"

"Good point," Fili sighed quietly and looked back to his brother.

Kili leaned his head back with a hiss of pain, and I got up quietly after a bit when Bard didn't return with Bain. I had to extract my hand from Kili as I did so. His oldest daughter waited outside when something made a noise, and called for him. I froze when I heard footsteps on the roof and I looked at Oin when he paused as well. I knew that wasn't good, and when the older daughter screamed and rushed inside, Orcs began busting through the roof and coming through the windows.

We had no weapons, so I rushed forward and got the girls away from danger. The younger one threw a plate at one of them before dashing to hide and I kicked him out the door as Fili tackled one of them. Bain protected his sisters, and I snarled at not being able to transform. The space was just too small for me. Grabbing on to the neck of one Orc, I threw him toward the door again and a blade pierced right through his chest. Kili swung a frying pan viciously at one, hitting him right across the face and breaking his neck. Tauriel appeared in the door and I tried to hide my surprise when Legolas came in right behind her. Snatching the sword from the dead Orc, I threw it to Fili and gave another to Oin for protection. Jumping back, I grabbed another sword and kept the kids safe, cutting off the head of an Orc who came forward. Several minutes later, the pack lay dead in the house and Fili panted for a moment.

"You killed them all," Bain said breathlessly.

"Tauriel there are others, we must go," Legolas said softly and disappeared.

Tauriel stood there for a moment, obviously torn between what she was asked to do, and what she felt was right. She dropped her shoulders and walked out of the house when suddenly her hands flew to her weapons before she reached out to take something. Fili dropped down next to Kili who cried out in agony, and I looked down to him when suddenly Tauriel came rushing back inside. Bofur followed her closely and I relaxed seeing that he was safe as well. He looked at me with hope in his eyes then.

"She's going to save him," Bofur said in relief.

I turned to him in surprise at his words and looked down at Kili who was gasping in pain, his eyes clouded an odd white. Closing my eyes for a moment, I gathered myself, and then helped Bain turn the table back over as Tauriel washed the weed in water.

"Get him on the table," she ordered.

Fili wasted no time in following her orders, and we hoisted Kili up on to the table. He arched and screeched out in pain, gasping for breath and Fili pressed down on his shoulders when he scrambled up to be by his head.

"Hold him down," she said firmly as he struggled at the pain.

I pressed down on his arm next to Fili who held his shoulders as Tauriel placed the Kings foil against his wound making him scream and struggle violently against our hold. Everyone pitched in to hold him down as she began to speak in her tongue. The magic she brought forth drew the poison from his system in ways that had the dwarves looking at her in shock. I watched his eyes slowly clear, and he was staring at the elf in pure shock and wonder. When she finished, he collapsed back, and went limp. He no longer thrashed in pain, and his breathing had slowed down. Oin moved away from them so Fili joined them. I followed their example and looked back over at them.

"That was both a privilege and a blessing to witness," Oin confirmed and Fili's shoulders dropped.

"He's okay," I said gently laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank Mahal," Fili whispered as he sat down on a stool.

"I need to get to the mountain," I said softly. "When he is better, join us."

"What are you going to do?" Fili asked looking at me.

"I'm not exactly sure," I said. "Not letting your Uncle and the others get killed would be a good start."

"Be careful," he replied quietly laying a hand on my shoulder. "We'll join you as soon as we can."

"You be careful," I answered softly and hugged him tightly. "Bring them and yourself safely to the mountain."

"I will," he rumbled hugging me back.

I nodded my head and looked over at Tauriel for a moment as she stood watching over Kili. Going over to them, I reached out and grabbed Kili's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. He opened his eyes and looked at me and gave me a slight smile.

"Thank you," I said looking at Tauriel.

"You're welcome," she replied softly.

"We'll see each other again I'm sure," I said as I walked to the door. "This is far from over. Keep them safe if you are sticking around."

Tauriel looked at me and nodded her head, when I walked out the door and hurried forward. As I went to transform into something to fly off, I noticed several docks down that Legolas was fighting several Orcs. He couldn't let them leave when they had fled. I tensed a little seeing Bolg there as well, hoping the elf would be killed by the others. Grinding my teeth, I took the form of a hawk and flew to his aid. Landing, I turned human and yanked the sword from the hand of an Orc and killed him in a quick movement. Swinging around, I caught another that Legolas wasn't ready for and cut his head off. Legolas stumbled a little bit, and noticed I was with him.

"You," he breathed.

"I'm helping," I said as I swung around to kill another.

Bolg snarled as he rushed forward, and for a moment, my body failed me and I froze. Legolas immediately rushed forward and kicked the Orc back and they began to fight. I killed the last two stray Orcs that were hanging around before the one eyed Orc fled. When Legolas didn't follow right after, I hurried back to see what happened. He was leaning against a pillar, and blood trickled down his nose. He wiped it, and looked at the blood on his finger. When he met my gaze, his eyes flared with rage as I walked over.

"Well, I never thought I'd see that," I commented.

"He's dead," he muttered, seeing Bolg run off.

"If you didn't manage to kill him now what makes you think you can following a whole pack of them?" I demanded as he turned from me.

"I need to see where they are going," Legolas said simply. "Tauriel was right. This is turning out to be much bigger than we had all thought."

"I could have told you that," I said flatly, and for a moment his lips turned up in a smile.

"Thank you," he said suddenly. "For coming to my aid."

"Tauriel saved Kili," I said slowly. "It was the least I could do since it left you without help."

He nodded his head, before running off to go after Bolg. I sighed quietly, and ran up to check on the others once more before I headed out to go to the mountain. The aid I had given to Legolas, and the worry I held for the dwarves left behind cost me. I lost much time, and as I went to leave again, the mountain shook and something exploded into the sky. My eyes adjusted so that I could see it, and I froze when I saw the outline of the dragon. He lifted into the sky and headed toward the city in silence. Running back, I threw open the door and slammed it shut making everyone jump, including Tauriel.

"We need to leave," I whispered.

"Why?" Fili demanded, seeing the look on my face. "Arina what is it?"

"The dragon," Tauriel finished for me when I couldn't find my voice.

I nodded my head at her and they all paled for a moment. The elf immediately took charge then with Fili and they had the children pack up anything they needed so that we could leave. I turned my head to look out the window when I heard the roar of a dragon nearing the town. Everyone else outside heard it, and the panic slowly set in to the people.

"I couldn't help even if I wanted to," I whispered. "I'd need too much time to transform..."

"Then leave it, come on," Tauriel said firmly as she ushered everyone to the boat that Bard owned below.

She got the children in and Fili jumped into the boat after Oin. I made sure Kili got in with some help and I looked up as Smaug's huge body appeared, flying over the city. He was so close I could see the scales on his belly. Screams erupted from the whole town and I couldn't help but flinch at the noise.

"Come on, Arina!" Fili ushered.

He grabbed my hands and yanked me in before I could make up my mind on what I wanted to do. He shoved me to sit before I could run off and do something stupid. Giving in, I listened to him and he kept a firm hand on my shoulder.

"You said yourself it would take to long," he said firmly. "You don't know if you have the power to hold a form like that."

"Thanks for the boost of confidence," I muttered to him as we pushed off.

Fili glanced at me, and for a second he reminded me so much of his uncle that I felt my expression soften slightly. I looked at Kili as he laid between the seats and Tauriel took the front. We pushed through the water and as Smaug dove he let loose a tongue of flame that caught everything it touched on fire. People started screaming and I flinched at the noise. He didn't stop there, and circled around to let another breath of fire. It caught the houses above us and I ducked when Fili pushed me down and I shuddered at the fear that slowly took over.

"Hold on," Tauriel said after we made it safely under a house.

The next round of flames went directly where our boat would have been. I leaned back slightly and felt Fili lay a hand on my shoulder. We waited, for Tauriel to see if it was safe, and motioned for Bofur and Fili to keep going. As we made our way out, Smaug dove again and breathed another round of flames. While we were watching that, a large boat crashed against ours and nearly tilted the smaller boat. The girls screamed and held on to Tauriel as Bain tried to catch his balance. I gasped, and Fili's boot slipped into the water so I reached out to grab him and yank him back toward me. Tauriel pushed us from the boat that carried the master of the own and all his gold and I glared at him. Fili looked at me when we kept going, and I met his gaze for a moment.

My fear was now gone and replaced by anger. Anger that I couldn't take form and help these poor people during their time of need. I was useless in this, I could do nothing. Smaug roared as he flew over the city, and we all ducked again as the flames came above us. We got through several more waterways before Bain looked up suddenly and gasped.

"Da," he gasped making Tilda and Sigrid look up.

I watched Bard take on Smaug with nothing but a bow and arrows. Each arrow flew for its mark but missed. One more he fired, and Kili gasped when it hit. His daughters were crying for him, but obviously he was to far from us to hear anything. I watched Smaug roar loudly and circle around, but he still had not realized the bowman was trying to kill him.

"He hit the dragon!" he gasped. "He hit his mark I saw it!"

"The arrows are not strong enough to pierce its hide," Tauriel said sadly. "I fear nothing will..."

I clenched my jaw and looked at my knees as I felt a surge of failure bloom in me. I leaned quietly against Fili then as he pushed the boat forward. Bain looked at his father for a moment and then suddenly surged to his feet and grabbed on to a large hook that was dangling over us. He lifted off and Bofur went to grab him.

"Hey! Where you goin!?" he exclaimed.

"Bain! Bain come back!" Fili yelled.

He reached out to grab Bofur so that he wouldn't fall out of the boat. Bain ran from us and jumped on to a boat that held something. It was the black arrow from earlier, and I felt a surge of hope rise. If Bard could get that, he'd kill that dragon. His son seemed to understand that as well.

"Bain!" Tilda cried.

"Leave him!" Tauriel murmured. "We cannot go back..."

Kili looked over at her and then his eyes landed on me. I shook my head quietly when I saw the question in them and his gaze suddenly hardened. It made me tense slightly, but I knew it was because he wanted to do something.

"She cannot, Kili," Fili said over the roar of the screams. "It would take to long, and we don't know if she can hold it. I've already told her that."

"I wish I could do something," I whispered helplessly.

Fili squeezed my shoulder almost painfully and I glanced at him. He shook his head as we paddled toward the safety of shore. We got through most of the burning town safely, when Smaug suddenly landed on the burning town. He swung his head, and I looked to see him facing Bard who was still on top of the bell tower. He wasn't far from us and we all stilled in fear as he walked.

"Who are you that would stand against me?" Smaug growled, baring his teeth toward Bard and his son.

He spoke a few more words to the bargemen before I noticed his body tense as he got ready to charge. The roar that left his jaws as he charged had us all covering our ears. The next few minutes everything happened so fast that I had to force myself not to blink. Bard shot the black arrow and Smaug shrieked in pain and his momentum had him tumbling and snaking his way through the city before he shot into the air roaring in agony.

"Oh my," I breathed.

"He did it!" Fili exclaimed.

I tensed as the dragon died in the sky and he began to fall. His huge body crashed on to the town and his wings spread, one of them falling toward us. The girls started screaming and Oin threw himself toward Kili who already was ducking. I felt the breath whoosh from my lungs as Fili threw himself over me.

"Hang on!" Bofur cried, and we all ducked.

Fili covered me and the girls screamed as the wing crushed several of the burning buildings and sent wood and other things over us. I closed my eyes and couldn't help but reach out to hang onto Fili as he protected me. Oin had thrown himself over Kili and Bofur ducked safely, while Tauriel covered the girls as best she could. When everything finally stopped moving, we all straightened up to see what had happened. Fili immediately looked to his brother and relaxed, seeing that he was unharmed.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

"I'm fine," I breathed. "Are you?"

"Not a scratch," he grinned and looked at the dead dragon. "I cannot believe he did it."

"I can..." I murmured.

Fili nodded his head and we slowly made our way to the shore. We were all exhausted by the time we got there, and it was dawn when our feet found solid ground. Oin helped Kili out once we were there, and they helped the two girls out. Tauriel stayed with them as we all climbed out and I jumped out next to Bofur when he sighed gratefully.

"I can't believe we made it out of there," he said sitting on a large rock as the survivors of Lake-town scrambled onto the rocky shore.

"I know," I agreed glancing toward the mountain for a second.

"Do you think they are alive?" Kili asked, coming over next to me.

"I know they are," I said firmly. "Smaug wouldn't have left the mountain if he had killed them..."

"We need to get moving," Fili said then, taking charge. "Let's find a better boat, that one doesn't seem to be doing so well."

The three dwarves nodded and we hurried off to find something we could use. Tauriel came with us then, and Fili pointed out a solid boat so they started to try and get it into the water. I pushed with them, and we waited as Kili approached the elf.

"Kili come on, we're leaving," Fili said turning to see what Kili was doing.

I glanced at Fili and nudged him slightly in the arm, earning an irritated look. I couldn't help but smile at that and then turned and pushed the boat a little harder. Fili helped and then turned quietly to watch them for a second, his expression hard to read. I knew Kili felt something for her. She had saved his life, I knew that alone would put us in her debt. When I lifted my head, I saw Legolas standing not far behind her the moment she sensed him.

His eyes met mine for a brief second, and he nodded glad to see that we had made it out. I turned and moved toward the boat when Fili tugged my arm. He helped me in, and we pushed off as Kili finally joined us after having given something to Tauriel. I glanced back to briefly see the tears in her eyes. I wrapped the thick coat around me a little tighter as they paddled across the lake as fast as they could without exhausting themselves further. We had been up well through the night, and I was sure they were tired.

"You okay?" I asked Kili as he helped paddle.

"Yes," he said slowly and gave me a smile to reassure me.

* * *

**This is the longest one yet I think. Sorry, I couldn't break it into separate parts! I had to do this all at once. Enjoy! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

It took us two days to reach the mountain. Fili had taken command over the others, who all seemed comfortable with it. He had pushed us as far as we could go the first day until we had to stop and sleep. I took the form of a wolf and slept beside the brothers. I was up late that night, and sighed quietly as I stared at the stars. There were only a few clouds in the sky, but I still welcomed the sight of the stars. It was something that was always the same, and it always brought me a sense of happiness no matter what I was doing. Sighing, I put my head back on my paws and got a bit more comfortable.

"What do you think we'll find?" Kili asked, surprising me.

I turned my head toward him and thought that over for a moment. To answer him, I gave off a soft whine, because I didn't know what we'd find. Kili sighed quietly at that and looked up at the sky for a while before he fell asleep. Fili was still up with me, and he laid his head against my side when he adjusted. I looked at the elder prince and gave him a gentle wag of my tag. I knew he was looking for comfort, so I curled a bit so my head was close to his own.

"Do you think they are alive?" he asked.

I snorted at him and dipped my head in a nod. Smaug wouldn't have left if Thorin and the others were dead. At least I was hoping that was the case. I had said that to him already, but the young prince needed more than that. I wagged my tail gently at him, and sighed softly. There was nothing we could really do except for wait till we got to Erebor. Fili gave a quiet sigh from where he laid against me, and I watched over him and the others until they were all asleep.

I couldn't help but be slightly nervous about what we were going to find. Thorin had already expressed that he was nervous going into the mountain many years ago if he were to ever go back. Now, they were there and he was in that mountain without us. I knew he was a strong dwarf, he was the strongest willed being I had ever met. There were things that he had handled that would put him off as invincible. I smiled inwardly at the memory that popped into my head, when he had claimed I held him too high. I was hoping that I was right in that part. If anyone could beat gold sickness, it was Thorin Oakenshield.

* * *

The next morning we were off and moving. We were all determined to get to Erebor today, and we kept up a fast pace. Seeing Kili still limping badly, I transformed into a horse and offered him a ride. For a moment he glared at me, but he took the offer. I kept a quiet pace with them until we reached Dale. The city was in ruins, as I remembered a year ago. Fili and Kili both sucked in a breath seeing what a dragon could do. I snorted softly and quietly led them past the city and down the road I used to run with Thorin when we were younger.

"Wow," Kili breathed as we came up past Dale and down the path that led up to the mountain.

It was going on sunset when we finally reached the entrance of Erebor. I looked up at the large hole that Smaug had made when he had left the mountain. Rubble lay scattered inside the mountain as the dwarves ran inside, so I quickly followed them once I was human. I didn't like seeing the city I had grown to love lying in ruin. With the dragon gone, I could see where he had busted through the stone and ruined so much more. I caught up with the others and looked around the large hall.

"Bombur!" Bofur cried. "Bifur!? Anybody!"

"Come on," I sighed walking through the hall. "We can only go down from here."

We walked through the huge hall and down several stairs that led to the fortress city below. It was just as amazing as I remember from months ago. For a moment, I pictured us walking through the city back when it was untouched by dragon claws. It made me feel a little better. Looking around us, I jumped when I heard sudden shouting. Turning my head, I smiled wide when I saw Bilbo running to us.

"Wait!" he cried as the others ran to meet him. "Wait!"

"Bilbo!" Bofur cried. "He's alive!"

"Stop! Stop! We need to leave," Bilbo gasped as we got to him. "We all need to leave..."

"But we only just got here..." Bofur said slowly looking at the hobbit in confusion.

I looked at Bilbo for a moment as he caught his breath and looked at us. "What's going on?" I asked.

"I've tried talking to him...but he won't listen," Bilbo replied.

"Wh...What do you mean, laddie?" Oin asked.

"Thorin!" Bilbo almost shouted and then hushed his tone as we jumped. "Thorin. Thorin, he's been down there for days. He won't sleep, he barely eats. He's not been himself, not at all. It's this...it's this place. I think a sickness lies upon it."

Kili looked at him in concern and Fili leaned around Bilbo to see down below us. "Sickness?" Kili asked as his older brother suddenly rushed off. "What kind of sickness?"

"Fili? Fili!" Bilbo shouted as we ran after him.

I knew exactly what Bilbo was talking about. A strain of madness was deep in Thorin's family, and I only assumed that he had fallen to it. The fact that a dragon had been guarding this treasure only made it worse. Dragon sickness was a serious business to get lost in, and would destroy a person. I ran after Fili as he rushed down to the horde of treasure below. I slid to a stop as they did, and almost collided with Bofur who stopped me before I went further. The mountains of gold in this place weren't new to me. I had seen them before, many times. Fili sucked in a breath, and I noticed Kili looked at him in concern for a moment. Coins moved suddenly, and I watched Thorin walk out of a small room. He had on a long robe, one that I had seen his grandfather wear long ago. Thorin looked around for a moment and I backed away, into the shadows.

"Gold. Gold beyond measure, beyond sorrow and grief," I heard him whisper.

He looked up at us then, and noticed that Fili and Kili were there and he smiled. It was an expression that seemed odd on his face. It made him look crazy, if that was even possible. It made me shift on my feet uncomfortably, and I tensed from where I stood beside Bofur. The dwarf looked at me briefly, but said nothing.

"Behold, the great treasure hoard of Thror," he announced, and threw a large jewel up to Fili who caught it. "Welcome, my sister's sons, to the Kingdom of Erebor."

Fili looked over the gold till Kili laid a hand on his shoulder. He looked over at his brother and something snapped in him and his eyes cleared again. I met his gaze when he found me. He seemed distressed, and I knew why he was. They slowly moved back so that Bilbo could take them to see the rest of the company. I moved to follow them when I heard Thorin suck in a breath.

"Arina?" he asked in surprise.

"Thorin," I replied, keeping my back to him.

He came up the steps then, and I glanced up to see that Kili had stopped to wait for me. I noticed the hard look on his face and so I turned to look at Thorin when he got to me. For a moment, his sharp blue eyes were clear and he smiled when he suddenly pulled me in to a hug. I couldn't help but hug him back, and I buried my face against his shoulder and into his hair. He squeezed me tightly and pressed the side of his head briefly against my own.

"You're ok," he breathed. "You all are ok..."

"Yes, we managed to get out alive," I mused slowly, and backed up to look at him. "What...Thorin what's going on with you?"

"Just imagine," he said abruptly, his voice dark. "There will never be anymore grief...no more worries about not having enough...you would be well taken care of."

"But there is grief," I said quietly reaching out to run my hand down his cheek. "You are not the same."

He paused for a moment and then gave me an irritated look as he backed away from me. Shifting slightly, I watched Thorin as he suddenly swung back around to look at the gold in front of us. He tensed and then his shoulder dropped before he took a few steps away from me. Knowing our conversation was over, I shook my head and turned to see Kili still waiting for me. He reached out to offer his hand, so I took it and walked with him quietly.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked quietly.

"It's a strain that runs in the family," I said slowly. "It started with the ring of power handed to the dwarves. But Thorin doesn't have that ring, so I don't think it has anything to do with that. This...this is from the dragon. Things happen when a dragon guards its treasure, and Thorin seems to be...loosing to it. It's also possible that the madness is in his blood, but I don't see you or Fili reacting to it. I'm to tired to really think about this."

"How do we pull him from it?" he demanded.

"I don't know...I've never experienced this before. I wasn't there first hand when Thror lost his mind."

As we rounded the corner with everyone else, we smiled when Fili and the others were busy hugging everyone. Nori looked up to see us and he grinned widely. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my own face. I was so happy to see that everyone was alive and counted for. The thief jumped down the stairs where he had been standing, his arms open.

"Kili! Arina!" he gasped, and there was another round of hugs.

Dwalin swept me up in a tight hug, and I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck and squeezed him tightly. He swung in a circle before he set me down on my feet, and I held his arms as he looked me over. I knew he was giving himself comfort, making sure that we were all okay. I didn't blame him, because I remembered doing this many times in the past.

"We thought you all were dead," he said backing up.

"Far from it," I grinned, hugging Balin. "But it seems that was the least of our problems..."

"Aye," Balin replied sadly. "But for now, let's not worry about it. We made something to eat, and let's get you some place to sleep."

"Do I really look that bad?" I asked, and he gave me a look.

"You have dark circles under your eyes," he said easily. "And anyway, it's almost nightfall as it is. There isn't much we can do now."

I sighed quietly as I followed them to a spot that they had picked out to sleep. No one really wanted to go find rooms to sleep in and instead, they had brought out blankets they had found and laid them around a small fire they got going. I watched as Bombur made some dinner with the things they had left. As they did that, I found myself wandering back to where Thorin was, and saw that he was slowly coming up the steps to join us. He looked up at the sound of my feet and came right up to me.

"I am glad you are safe," he said quietly.

"It was quite a trip getting away from Lake-town," I said slowly. "I don't think I'm going to really enjoy fire anymore. Or water for that matter."

He smiled slightly at that, and for a second I knew I was talking to Thorin Oakenshield. "We thought you had truly perished. All of you..."

"Well, yea," I shrugged. "A dragon attacking Lake-town...I would have thought so to."

"How is Kili?" Thorin asked we stood together.

"He is healing," I sighed. "The arrow had been poisoned...and we managed to get some help. He'll be fine."

Thorin relaxed dramatically and his eyes fluttered as he blinked a few times. "Good," he whispered. "I'm glad."

I looked at him quietly for a moment and watched as he slowly glanced back at the gold behind him. Laying a hand on his arm, I drew his attention back to me and so I reached forward and hugged him tightly. He was still for a moment, obviously surprised with my actions. A second later, he was hugging me back, and his face pressed against my shoulder firmly. Part of me knew this was the last hug we were going to share for a while.

"Forgive me...for whatever happens next," he whispered. "I am not myself..."

"I know," I whispered back.

When I pulled away from him, I let our foreheads touch. He reached up to touch the braid he had put in my hair, and then fingered the beads at the end. I closed my eyes as he did so, and enjoyed the way his fingers brushed against my cheek. When he stepped back, I forced myself to walk away from him when he nodded. I was hungry, and I could smell food so I went back to the others. He joined us a little while later but I knew he wasn't the same person I had spoken to earlier. I planted myself by Fili and Kili after I ate. Fili was leaning against the wall behind him and slowly, sleep began to take him. Kili was already passed out beside him, tucked under his covers. Thorin was speaking lowly to Dwalin and Balin across the fire and I couldn't make out their words. I yawned tiredly and jumped when someone touched my shoulder. Looking up, I met Gloin's gaze and took the blanket he offered me.

"Get some sleep, lass," he said softly. "All of you need it."

"Thanks Gloin," I murmured.

Opening the blanket, I wrapped myself in it and went to lay down. Looking across the fire I paused when I saw Thorin looking at me, and for a moment I almost didn't recognize him. His eyes had darkened, and the usual easy features were hardened. I felt my shoulders tense painfully, and he looked away from me only when Balin drew his attention. I felt something shift then, something that made my expression fall. The way he was acting was only going to get worse. I knew that, and so did Bilbo. It was why he had wanted to get us all out of here so fast when he had only just arrived.

Balin glanced across the fire at me and in that one look, he told me that I was right to feel the way I did. I knew he was having a hard time with it. He had been there with Thorin through most of his reign in the Blue Mountains. Balin had helped him through everything Thorin ever needed to be King. Wrapping my blanket tightly around me, I looked at the flames some more before I gave up and leaned against Fili in exhaustion. He woke when I did and turned his head to look at me leaning against his arm. Fili blinked tiredly as he took in that it was only me leaning against him.

"Sorry," I murmured. "Wanted comfort and you are right here..."

Fili regarded me quietly for a moment and then reached over and grabbed an extra blanket and folded it to lay it against his side once he made me sit up straight again. "Lay down," he said gently. "I'm used to sleeping sitting up. You'll wake up with the worst kink in your neck."

I chuckled softly, but listened to him and laid down. Putting my head on the make shift pillow, I relaxed when his hand fell to my side to give the comfort I was seeking. I would have loved nothing more than to go to Thorin and curl up against him, but at that moment I didn't even recognize the dwarf. Fili squeezed my side gently a few long minutes later so I tilted to look at him.

"I felt something..." he murmured. "This pull...it wanted to engulf me...it was almost terrifying. Are we losing him to it?"

"Yes we are..." I said softly. "I think it started back in Lake-town...and now...it's only going to get worse. I am glad to see you not falling victim to this..."

"It...terrifies you," he stated looking down at me. "That it'll get worse."

"I've known your uncle for all of your life and then more," I said softly. "Yes...it terrifies me. He always fought against everything. He was someone who never fell to anything and to see this..."

When I trailed off, Fili leaned his head back against the rock and his hand tightened on where it was on my side. I couldn't speak anymore, and I felt tears fall from my eyes and slide down my cheeks. I was so surprised to feel them, but then again I shouldn't have been. I was so exhausted, and on top of that to have this happen was just the tip of it all. This was only going to get worse, I was sure of it.

* * *

**Oh boy I dare say it is getting good. **

**I want to say thank you to all the follows and favorites that took place on the last chapter. There were so many I couldn't keep up with them at the point so I'm just saying THANK YOU TO EVERYONE!**

**There weren't many reviews though...makes me sad. Are you enjoying the story so far?**

**And what do you think about me making a separate story that was strictly of the life of Arina BEFORE this quest? I have several memories that I'd love to post, but we are so far along in this story I cannot post them, so I was thinking about doing a stand alone? Dear readers of mine what do you think?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

He had them searching for the stone bright and early the next day, and made them look for two more after that. I stayed as far as I could from Thorin, not liking what he had become in such a short amount of time. I watched him approach Bilbo, and I was about to move to defend the hobbit when he showed him what was in his hand. It was an acorn. For a moment as they spoke, I saw the old Thorin shine through as he smiled at something Bilbo said.

"Thorin," Dwalin said breaking through what I was listening to. "We have people from Lake-town streaming in to Dale. There are hundreds of them."

I watched as the smile faded from Thorin's face, and a new darker look replaced it as he glanced around him for a moment and then turned to Dwalin as he approached. Bilbo lowered his head head sadly when he saw he had lost the dwarf.

"Get to the front gate," Thorin growled out.

It was broken so we stood watching from the gap that Smaug had broken when he had left the mountain. Thorin watched them for a moment and then shifted slightly. His body tensed and I watched him from where I sat on one of the large rocks as his gazed darkened again. It made me sigh softly and look out over Dale.

"I want this Fortress made safe by sun-up," Thorin growled. "This mountain was hard-won; I will not see it taken again."

The dwarves got to work quickly after their initial shock at his words, and I couldn't find it in myself to help them. Neither could Bilbo, who stood by me and watched as heavy rock was lifted and fitted together to make steps up to the front wall so we could stand and observe everything.

Kili suddenly dropped the wheelbarrow he was pushing. "The people of Lake-town have nothing," he said loudly. "They came to us in need. They have lost everything."

"Do not tell me what they have lost," Thorin said suddenly, looking up at him. "I know well enough of hardship. Those who've lived through dragon fire should rejoice! They have much to be grateful for."

I crossed my arms next to Bilbo and looked down at my feet as the hobbit shook his head. As the wall was slowly finished, Thorin looked over Dale as the fires were lit for the night.

"More stone! Bring more stone to the gate!" he exclaimed.

The others looked at him for a moment, and then quietly got to work on finishing up clearing things away. At this rate, I knew that we were losing Thorin very quickly to the dragon sickness, or whatever strain of madness one could call it. I honestly did not know what it was and could only guess.

Walking through the halls a while later, I followed Balin's scent and found him alone in a small room. He wiped tears from his eyes, so I couldn't help but go straight to him. That last time I had seen the old dwarf cry had been after the battle of Moria, and I shoved the memory from my mind to focus on the now.

"Balin," I said gently, and hugged him where he sat.

"Oh, Arina," he gave me a weak chuckle. "You scared me."

"I'm sorry," I replied pulling back to look at him. "What is it?"

He wiped a few more tears, "I was just talking to Bilbo. Thorin...it's having the same affect that it had on his family. I don't think I can watch it take him too..."

I laid a hand on his shoulder gently and looked at him. "We'll get him back. Just have a little bit of faith. Come, I brought food for everyone to eat. It was easy to slip out and go hunting. Plus, the boat that you had come down in was still filled with what you left behind. Let's eat."

I had gone out earlier that day to hunt down a deer and bring it back and Dori and Ori were cooking it, though I was sure that Thorin wouldn't be pleased. However, I knew he had to eat as well, so I took Balin with me to where I had gathered the others. Thorin walked in silently in all his glory with his crown and robes on. It didn't suit the warrior I knew him to be. He watched everyone for a moment as I settled them down to eat and I felt my body tense a little when he didn't do anything for a moment.

"Let them eat, Thorin," I said softly. "They are all tired. You should eat something as well."

"The Arkenstone has not been found yet," he replied in a voice that was not his own. "I told them that they cannot rest until it is found."

I watched Balin close his eyes and looked around at the others. They had stood up to him a little bit over the last several days but it was no help. I ran my hand down Kili's hair a moment and patted his shoulder gently and then turned to Thorin. The King glared at me from where he stood, his arms hanging loose at his sides.

"They are exhausted," I said firmly. "You are driving them to the ground making them work so hard. They need to rest for a while and so do you. This has gone to your head."

Thorin looked at me darkly, his expression turning cold and it was a look I had never seen him give me. "Do not talk to me like that. You don't tell me what I need," he said softly. "You are not permitted to do so, shifter."

I glared at him as the insult hit me hard. He never ever would call me that. "Thorin," I said quietly, my bravery gone with just a simple word.

"We have men at our door and you are playing mother to dwarves who do not need it," he snapped at me as he came forward.

I braced myself and took a step back from him when he came too close. I noticed it took everything for several of the dwarves not to stand up to him. Fili and Kili tensed dramatically as Thorin approached so I laid my hand on Fili's shoulder quietly, almost to reassure myself.

"I said that I would not see fit to share the treasure and we will defend this city while you were off exploring," he said with a glare. "No one can have any of the gold in my care."

"Now you sound just like the dragon that lies dead in the lake," I glared at him. "Forgive me, but I will not stand with a King who won't honor his word."

Walking off from him, I headed toward the entrance before stopping short when I remembered what we had spoken about in Mirkwood. I thought mostly about Fili and Kili, and the promise I made of trying to save them as well. Spinning around I looked at Thorin, and he met my gaze with yet another glare.

"Do you remember what we spoke of while we were held in Mirkwood?" I asked him.

"Of course I do," he snapped, obviously insulted.

"I will stay. But I'm not staying for you. I'm staying for your nephews, and for the dwarves who are so loyal to you," I answered swiftly, my voice angry.

"Shouldn't they feel so lucky," he hissed at me.

I gathered myself then suddenly, and walked up to him, taking in his crown and robes he wore. I had to do this before I lost all I had in me, because he needed to hear it. Thorin watched as I approached, and then stilled when I flicked a knuckle against his crown and shook the front of his robe slightly. He was so shocked, he didn't even reach out to stop me.

"You think these, make you King? That all this," I said gesturing to the hall, "makes you a king? You were a warrior first. A warrior would have seen what the gold is doing to you. I will not aid someone who is too blind to see that. Thorin, you are different. You are sick. I will not watch it destroy you, as I saw it destroy your grandfather. It ended with his death."

Storming off, I found a place to rest for the night. I couldn't get past what he had said to me, and how I had actually responded. Blinking back a few tears, I sank down in to a chair. Running my hand through my hair, I shuddered as the tears spilled down my cheeks. We were loosing him. I was ready for the battle, to save his life, but I couldn't battle this.

"Arina?"

Jumping slightly, I looked up after I wiped a few of the tears from my cheeks. "Fili," I gave him a slight smile. "I didn't hear you."

"It's okay," he said quietly as he walked over. "Want company?"

"Why not." I invited him to sit with me.

"Is that the dragon sickness that Balin spoke of?" Fili asked. "What we saw when we first got here?"

"It is..." I nodded my head as I looked down at my hands.

"I figured as much," he admitted. "How does it have such a strong hold on him?"

"This is what Thorin has been fighting for," I replied quietly. "To reclaim this mountain...to have all that he ever wanted back in his possession. The curse that the dragon put on this horde had almost a hundred years to sit. I'm not sure how we get him back from it."

"He shouldn't have said that to you," he murmured as he sat next to me.

"I've had worse said to me, Fili," I chuckled softly. "It's okay."

"But he shouldn't be the one saying it," he said firmly making me look at him for a moment. "He loves you..."

I sighed softly. "He loves all of us. He loves you and your brother as well. But I fear that won't be enough right now."

Another pair of footsteps echoed in the hall, and I looked up to see Kili joining us as well and he leaned against the wall in silence for a moment. We sat there together, and he crossed his arms, obviously distressed about what was happening. I was sure all the dwarves were the same. I glared at the ground for a moment before sighing and leaning back.

"I found a large room and a few things we can sleep on," he finally said. "We mine as well go to bed."

Fili nodded, and reached out to give my hand a squeeze. I took the comfort he provided for a moment, before I got to my feet and turned in to a wolf. I took note of where the room was, before I walked off to go check on everyone else. They were bedding down for the night, so I quietly followed my nose to where Thorin was. He sat on the throne, his head in one of his hands.

Lowering my head quietly, I walked in and gave a low whine to let him know I was there. He looked up without a word and followed me with his eyes. Coming up to him, I rested my head on his leg quietly. I couldn't blame him for what was happening. He wasn't falling to this sickness on purpose. I was half expecting him to tell me to sod off, when suddenly his hand rested on my neck and I saw tears in his eyes.

"I can't do this," he whispered suddenly, laying his head against my fur.

I froze at his words, blinked a few times and then turned human so I could speak to him. He leaned back from me for a moment, and I reached out and grabbed his face, and rubbed my thumbs over his beard. I could see the clear look in his eye fading as I looked at him. I held him there, keeping his attention for as long as I could.

"You are not your grandfather," I whispered. "You are Thorin Oakenshield. You are are a warrior, you must fight this. After all you've been through, don't give in now."

Leaning forward, I kissed him on his forehead and let him grab my wrists for a moment. Backing up from him, I watched him look at me for a moment, and then as he gazed over the gold again, he began to mutter things to himself. It was such a sad sight to see, since Thorin had been such a mighty dwarf. He was like no other I had ever met. He glanced at me again and his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Leave me," he muttered.

I tensed suddenly, and then walked off from him. The events of today wore on me, and I was getting angry that in the last week all I was doing was crying. Part of me blamed Thorin, and the other part blamed the confidence and courage I somehow seemed to lack when it came to him. I wasn't used to him speaking to me so harshly, like he didn't even know me. I tried hard to keep the tears from falling but they came anyway, and I brushed them away fiercely as I walked. Dwalin bumped into me when I was heading toward the room that Kili had taken originally. Jumping, I backed up from him and wiped my face to clear the tears from my eyes and cheeks.

"Lass?" Dwalin asked. "Are you all right?"

"Yes...I'm fine," I murmured, not looking at him. "Sorry."

The old warrior stepped forward and forced my chin up so that I would look at him. His expression melted when he saw the tears still in my eyes and he hugged me tightly. It was a rare gesture from Dwalin, but I took it and hugged him back. He wasn't exactly the comforting type.

"You didn't deserve any of the words he said tonight," he said softly. "Even I know that. He isn't the dwarf I knew..."

"We can't abandon him now, Dwalin," I murmured. "No matter how many of us want to..."

"Aye," he sighed, backing up to see me. "But maybe you should stay away from him. He doesn't need to be lashing out at you like this."

"I'll be fine," I shook my head. "I'll stop crying soon. It's just...all of this has finally taken a toll on me. I'm still so tired."

"Where are you sleeping tonight?" Dwalin asked.

"Um...with Fili and Kili tonight," I nodded down the hall.

"Come on then," he rumbled offering his arm. "I'll take you there."

I sighed softly in defeat, and took his arm and let him escort me down the few doors and to the room where the boys were staying. Kili was laying there when we walked in, and Fili glanced up from tending to the wound on his brother's leg. Dwalin patted my hand gently and then let go of me to walk out. I closed my eyes and sighed quietly when Kili propped himself up to see me.

"Arina?" he asked quietly.

"I'm...fine," I managed and laid down on the spot that Fili pointed to.

"But..."

"Shhh," I muttered turning my back to them. "Get some sleep."

I heard Kili grunt loudly at me, obviously not pleased with my answer but they said nothing to me. Fili walked over and blew out a few candles and only left a small one on the wall lit. The room was mostly dark when he did that and I heard them both settle for bed. I pulled my blanket up to my chin and felt my shoulders tremble again as more tears threatened to fall.

Unable to help it, I let them fall in silence or at least I tried to. Sniffling, I wiped my eyes again when my vision became blurry. There was a sudden noise, and Fili suddenly came into my line of sight as he hopped on to the bed. He put himself between me and the wall, and laid down with a thump. Taking a breath, I moved back a little to give him room, and he looked at me with the light provided. Kili suddenly pushed Fili's bed back, so that his head would be by ours and he laid down to.

"Nothing wrong?" he mused softly. "You're a bad liar."

"Shut up," I croaked through my tears and Fili suddenly drew me to him in a tight hug.

I couldn't help it, and pressed my face against his chest. He held me tightly and I listened as Kili began to hum something and I reached out to take his hand from where I laid crushed against Fili. We laid like that for a few hours, and I could slowly feel myself fall asleep. The young dwarves were suddenly not so young anymore. I had forgotten their ages until now. For a moment, they seemed even older than I was.

As my tears stopped, I felt my body stiffen when I heard a familiar pair of footsteps wandering down the hall. The brothers heard it as well, and Fili pulled me tighter to him. Kili squeezed my hand when I heard the footsteps stop in our door. I knew Thorin stood there, and I didn't turn around. I couldn't face him, and I didn't want to either. I didn't want to look at him and not see him for who he really was. This curse was changing him, and it wasn't for the better.

"Go away, uncle," Fili whispered harshly.

"Is she all right?" Thorin muttered.

Fili glanced down at me for a moment and I pursed my lips tightly not wanting to speak. "We were trying to get her to sleep," he replied coldly. "Before you interrupted."

Thorin walked forward and came to the bedside and his hand fell on to my arm. Fili tensed slightly, and his brother slowly sat up after he let go of my hand. Thorin's fingers tightened on my arm briefly before he ran them down to my hand. My fingers twitched at the contact, and it took all I had not to turn and throw myself at him.

"Arina," Thorin murmured.

Bracing myself, I turned to my other side to face him and Fili let me go so that I could. Lifting my gaze, I saw Thorin had knelt so that our faces were level with each other. He looked at me, taking in my expression. I was sure my eyes were red from crying, and my cheeks were still flushed. Reaching out, Thorin touched my cheek and ran his fingers over my hair for a moment and to the braid again. His face fell as his expression turned sad and he pursed his lips quietly.

"Stay with them," he said suddenly, his hand still on my face. "They will keep you safe."

"Thorin..." I trailed off when he shook his head.

"Just listen to me this time," he whispered, almost begging.

I stared at him for a long moment, and his fingers whispered down my cheek gently. Leaning down, he laid his forehead against mine briefly before he pulled back. His eyes finally left me and he looked at his nephews firmly before he got up and walked out of the room. Inhaling a shuddering breath, I turned myself back around and let Fili and Kili sing me to sleep.

* * *

**Well there we go!**

**Thank you to everyone who added their story to their favorites and are now following the story!**

**Live4dancing, of course and always thank you!**

**Until next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

In the morning, we were greeted with elves lining Dale in large numbers. Numbers that far exceeded our own and I knew we wouldn't win this if Thorin went to war. I couldn't help but feel surprised that Thranduil even had come out of hiding. It was unlike him to leave the Woodland Realm, not matter what it meant. I was sure the only reason he was here was to retrieve his precious gems. I knew that he was entitled to them, but Thorin didn't believe so. I sighed and crossed my arms as I stared over the ruined city. Bilbo came to my side quietly from where we stood with the others.

"Look," Bilbo said quietly.

Following his pointing, I watched Bard riding up on a white horse. I met his gaze when he got to the gate, and I lowered my eyes quietly, hoping to let him know this wasn't the time. He didn't catch the obvious look and instead, he turned his attention toward Thorin.

"Hail Thorin, son of Thrain. We are glad to find you alive beyond hope!" Bard said loudly.

"Why do you come to the gates of the King under the Mountain armed for war?" Thorin asked coldly.

"Why does the King under the Mountain fence himself in like a robber in his hole?" Bard asked in reply.

"Perhaps it is because I'm expecting to be robbed!" Thorin snapped back.

I lowered my gaze to the floor, and looked at Bilbo who stood next to me with a look of despair on his face. Reaching out, I laid a hand on his shoulder, and let him grab for my fingers. He clenched them for a moment before letting his arm fall back to his side.

"My Lord, we have not come to rob you, but to seek fair settlement. Will you not speak with me?" Bard asked evenly from the back of his horse.

Thorin glared a little, but nodded his head and walked down the steps. It was not a surprise that he didn't come to a deal with Bard. The talk didn't go so well and he sent the man off in anger. I couldn't help but be angry with him. He had made a deal with them and now wasn't honoring it. I stood quietly next to Fili, as he rested his hands on the axe he was holding while Thorin turned around to walk up the steps. We all quietly joined him and I watched Bard ride off in anger.

Bilbo watched them and then shook his head from where he stood with me. "What are you doing?" he asked, horrified at Thorin's actions. "You cannot go to war."

"This does not concern you," Thorin muttered firmly.

"Excuse me!" Bilbo snapped loudly, his voice shaking. "In case you haven't noticed, there is an army of Elves out there. Not to mention several hundred angry fishermen. We...we are in fact out numbered."

Thorin turned with a slight smile on his face. "Not for much longer."

The hobbit looked at him for a moment and confusion played across his face. "What does that mean?"

"It means Master Baggins, you should never under estimate Dwarves," Thorin replied firmly as he began to walk down the stairs.

He turned back to us after I snorted and he looked over the company. "We have reclaimed Erebor," he said lowly. "Now...we defend it."

As he left my sight, I tensed and then transformed into a hawk and flew off. The company stayed silent with my departure, and left the stairs. I flew after Bard and came to a landing just as he approached Thranduil.

"He will give us nothing," Bard said quietly.

"Such a pity. But still, you tried," Thranduil replied, not appearing bothered.

"Why?" Bard asked quietly. "Why would he risk war?"

"It is fruitless to reason with them," Thranduil snorted as he slowly drew his sword to look at it. "They understand only one thing."

I pushed my transformation to human then and came around the back of Bard's horse with a glare. "That's a down right lie and you know it," I said coldly.

"Well, well, Lady Arina," Thranduil smiled.

"Don't play nice," I snapped. "Had you not come here with your army, Thorin would have been more likely to send out what was owed."

"I highly doubt it," Thranduil replied.

"No, I know he would," I hissed. "You are going to attack that mountain knowing full well that Thorin isn't himself."

"I told him that I warned his grandfather about the greed and sickness that lies in that place," Thranduil answered shortly. "He is no different from them."

"Yes he is," I answered. "And he will prove it to you before this is over. If you attack that mountain, Thranduil you will find much more than dwarves behind that wall."

"You would join him?" Bard asked softly.

"Of course I would," I replied looking at him. "But not for the reasons he is using. Your people I have nothing against, and they do not need to be involved with this."

"What do you mean?" Bard asked.

"She's just trying to sway you," Thranduil smiled icily.

"No. You come here for those gems that Thror held back from you," I replied smoothly. "That is why you are here. That's the only reason you are here. You're just using the fact that Thorin owes Bard's people something to gather more aid."

The elf glared at me and turned his stag around and walked off. He twirled his sword down to his side. "We attack at dawn. Are you with us?" he threw over his shoulder to Bard.

"I'm sorry, Arina," Bard said lowly. "Let's hope it doesn't come to war."

"So am I," I replied. "Before this is over, I'm sure you will see that Thorin is not your enemy. The curse that lies on that mountain can infect even the strongest of people. I know he will break from it..."

Bard sighed quietly and watched as I turned into a raven and flew back to the mountain. Landing inside, I turned human and went to find the others. Following the sounds of talking, I found myself down in the armory. I watched as they all grabbed weapons and armor to get ready for what had to be done. They had all changed in to finer clothes they had found in the mountain and I watched Balin pick up a chest plate with a sad look on his face. When Gloin reached out to him in comfort I knew that the company didn't agree with what was going on. I met Balin's gaze when he found me and I nodded my head to him quietly.

Fili was helping Kili with some of his armor, and he looked up when I walked in. Thorin glanced up at me when I came in and I saw his gaze narrow slightly. I ignored that and walked over to the brothers. Kili gave me a smile, so I forced myself to return it for his sake. The armor didn't suit any of them, not even Thorin.

Fili looked at me as he finished helping his brother. "Arina, you should arm yourself with something," he said quietly.

"No, I'm armed with all I need," I replied quietly.

"Master Baggins," Thorin said loudly. "Come here."

I glanced over to see Bilbo at the end of the hall, and slowly the hobbit made his way over to us. Thorin walked over to him, and I watched him reveal a mithril shirt to him as a token of their friendship. I looked away sharply and looked at all the weapons and armor. Bilbo didn't need to be a part of this either. I sighed quietly and stared at the swords for a long moment.

"This is...this is so stupid," I muttered.

Balin looked over at me, "You know he isn't himself, Arina..."

"I know that," I said softly. "But this is over the top. This...this is exactly what Thror did with Moria."

"Aye..." Balin said sadly. "It is..."

Dwalin looked over at me when when he grabbed two axes, and we shared a look. I remembered him returning from Moria, and the look of devastation on his face. Dwalin walked over to me in silence and reached out to press our foreheads together. I felt like we were reliving a horrible memory, watching them get ready for a war that wasn't worth it. Knowing he felt the same made it hurt even worse.

"Stay strong, lass," he rumbled.

He leaned away from me before I could answer and walked off to join the others. I watched the company finish preparing themselves and then they gathered and walked off. It was a painful sight for me to see, and I crossed my arms quietly as a chill went down my spin. Turning my back to them, I gazed over all the weapons in the room and the armor that was left. It was covered in dust and spider webs.

"Why did you not prepare yourself?"

Jumping at the sound of Thorin's voice, I turned my head to see him gazing at me. The look on his face had me standing up a little straighter. Glancing at everything behind me again, I turned back to look at the dwarf.

"Since when, have you ever known me to dress up for war?" I demanded.

Thorin gave me a cruel look and smiled. "I forgot," he said lowly. "That you always ran away from a fight."

I felt myself flinch at the insult. "You know I was never made for war, Thorin," I replied quietly.

"Well we have one at our doorstep," he replied walking forward. "And like it or not, you will prepare for it. You cannot run from it this time."

I stepped back from him as he approached, but I wasn't able to go very far. Calling on the anger that was there, I gave him an icy glare. He wasn't going to get away with it this time. I was done being shoved around by him. Someone needed to take him on, and I decided I would for the moment.

"Our doorstep?" I asked coldly. "Last I checked this was your doorstep, not mine and not ours. I owe you nothing."

"I saved your life," he snapped glaring at me. "You owe me a debt that is to be paid."

"You are drowning in this!" I laughed incredulously. "This sickness has you in its grip so much that you cannot even control what comes out of your mouth. If you were yourself you would have realized how awful all of that just sounded."

"Pick your next words very carefully," Thorin muttered, his hand resting on his sword hilt.

A snarl that wasn't human suddenly left my lips and I used it. Stepping forward, I sent him several paces back. "You think that you could harm me?" I hissed. "I did not come all this way with you for nothing. I have not spent almost a hundred years being your friend, being more than that...to have it end like this. If you raise a blade at me Thorin Oakenshield I will break it, and you."

There was a brief moment of silence as he stared at me, obviously shocked by the words that came out of my own mouth. I had never spoken to him like that, and he knew it. We stood there, facing off until suddenly the shock was gone and replaced with a vicious stare.

"I should have let you die in those woods," he growled lowly.

"Well with how things are going you pretty much have done the equivalent," I snapped at him and pulled my braid out for him to see. "Maybe at the end of this I will be dead, or so will you."

"Better if you will be," Thorin snarled.

Without another word he turned and walked off, leaving me stunned. I kept telling myself that it was the sickness that was making him this way, knowing that it was the truth. If it wasn't, he never would have felt that way. Laying my hand on the table, I felt my heart began to pound and the sound rang in my ears. Taking a few deep breaths, I tried to calm myself down.

"It's the sickness," I whispered. "It's the sickness. Don't cry...he didn't mean it. It's the sickness."

I could feel the tears threatening to spill and the hurt he had caused from words alone threaten to take over. Closing my eyes tightly I felt my nails dig in to my palm when I suddenly heard footsteps.

"Arina? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Nori," I said quietly to the dwarf as he appeared in the doorway. "Did you need something?"

"Just had to grab something else," he answered reaching to grab an axe. "Do...do you need anything?"

"Is Thorin nearby?" I whispered.

"No, no he's not," the thief shook his head.

"Will you fetch Fili and Kili for me?" I asked. "Tell them to come down here?"

"I will," Nori nodded his head. "Did...did he say something to you?"

"He said lots of things," I choked out. "I need to calm down. Tell Balin too..."

He nodded quickly and hurried off to go do as I asked. I was grateful he didn't press on any further because my heart was ready to burst from holding everything in. Thorin was never one who would be cruel to those he loved, this wasn't him. I wasn't alone for very long and hurried footsteps echoed down the hall. Opening my eyes I saw Fili and Kili coming towards me.

They rushed back into the armory and I let out the breath I had found I had been holding. Fili reached out, and I immediately grabbed on to his gloved hands. Kili laid a hand on my shoulder and leaned his forehead against the side of my head. He frowned in anger and I gripped Fili's hands tightly. The eldest prince looked at me with a look that was a mix of sadness and anger.

"He's gone isn't he?" Kili asked quietly.

"Very much so," I whispered. "He expected me to be ready for war, and when I refused him...I can't even get past what he said. He told me he should have let me die the day he found me."

"He never felt that way, Arina," Fili said fiercely. "Uncle never felt that way about you. It's the sickness talking. That is not the Thorin we know."

"I know, I just...I needed to hear it from someone else," I murmured.

"Arina," Balin said coming in to the room.

I looked up when he came in to view, only having to raise my eyes. Fili let go of one of my hands so that he could stand on my other side as the older dwarf came over. Balin sighed quietly, his look matching my own.

"They are right," he said sadly. "He never felt that way. He loves you...more than you could possibly know."

"I just...need to hear it from someone other than myself," I replied pressing the side of my head against Kili's.

"You know it to be true lass," Balin said taking my hand and patting it. "You know it."

"What do I do, Balin?" I asked quietly. "Do I suit up for war? Or do I defy him?"

"Do both," Balin answered instantly. "Be ready, lass because I fear it will happen. Be ready for it, but do not show him that. Find your courage lass, you'll need it."

I closed my eyes at his words and then slowly nodded my head to him. Fili looked Balin for a moment before the older dwarf bobbed his head again and walked off. I was able to get my heart under control, and suddenly I gave a soft laugh that startled the brothers.

"I remember a point in our life...where you two needed me more than I needed you," I admitted. "Funny how the tables have turned."

"We still need you just as much as before, Arina," Kili replied firmly. "You are our family. We will never abandon you."

"We'll always be here," Fili nodded. "And we'll protect you, should you ever need it. Even if it's from our own Uncle."

"Now come on," Kili smiled at me. "Let's go join the others."

When I nodded, we left the armory together only to be brought to a dead halt by Thorin once we hit the stairs. I shifted slightly and clenched my jaw when he glared at me. He then looked to his nephews who were beside me.

"She better not be filling your heads with lies and making you want to abandon your King," he said darkly.

"I don't think I need to help them make a choice if it came to that," I replied hotly and then shut my mouth instantly.

Thorin looked at me and he made a motion to move forward when Fili suddenly tensed and stepped forward. He shielded Kili and I both from Thorin and walked up the steps to be level with him. The King stopped, obviously a little surprised that his nephew would even try to take him on.

"Actually Uncle we were trying to give her a good reason as to why she should continue supporting you," he snapped back. "Why should she? You've been nothing but cruel to her since we entered this mountain. You told her to stick with Kili and I and that's exactly what she is doing. If you wanted her to be an ally maybe you should have treated her better. Now move, so we may join the company."

Thorin's eyebrows rose, shocked that his oldest heir spoke back to him. Kili and I were also stunned into silence, and I glanced at my feet. Fili stood there taking on the harsh look Thorin was giving him. There were several tense minutes, before Thorin finally tipped his head in acknowledgement and stepped aside. Fili rolled his shoulders quietly, shaking himself slightly and reached back to take my hand. He led us forward and we left Thorin on the steps.

* * *

**Gosh I loved this chapter! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The next morning, we were greeted with the elves right at the gates armed and ready to fight. I stayed human and leaned off to the side to watch what was going to happen. All the dwarves were armed and standing before the elves as they stood and parted for Bard and Thranduil. The stag that Thranduil was riding was beautiful, and I found that to be worth my attention for the moment. Thorin suddenly drew a bow as they approached the gate and shot an arrow at the feet of Thranduil's stag making the elf King look up at him in surprise and anger.

"The next one goes between your eyes," Thorin said darkly, making his company laugh.

I glared at Thorin when Thranduil lowered his head slightly and the elves drew their bows causing everyone to fall silent and duck. It was my turn to try and not laugh. They had too much confidence against the army at the moment, and I glanced at Thranduil when he held up his hand, point made. The elves put their weapons away, and took an alert stance again. I couldn't help the smirk that came to my face and he noticed it with a slow look and an arch of his brow.

I couldn't help but shrug at him and then spoke lowly knowing that his hearing would catch it. "He was the fool who shot an arrow at an elf lord who is commanding several hundred arrows. I find it amusing."

"We've come to tell you payment of your debt has been offered and accepted," Thranduil smiled up at him after he turned his head from smiling at me.

"What payment? I gave you nothing. You have nothing," Thorin said loudly.

"We have this!" Bard replied slowly and took something out of his pocket.

I felt everyone go very still when they saw the white jewel that Bard held. Looking at the Arkenstone, I was sure that it was the real one. It was a one of a kind jewel, and from the looks of it nothing could compare to what was in Bard's hand. I stole a glance at the company to see that their faces were filled with shock. They had spent several days looking for that stone.

"They have the Arkenstone..." Kili whispered, and then raised his voice. "Thieves! How came you by the heirloom of our house? That stone belongs to the king!"

"The King may have it, with our good will," Bard said. "But first, he must honor his word."

"They are taking us for fools. This is a ruse, and a filthy lie," Thorin hissed lowly. "The stone lies within this mountain!"

"No, it's no trick," Bilbo said slowly, coming forward. "The stone is real. I gave it to them."

Everyone around me paused in surprise, but I saw something else when I looked in their faces. Some of them seemed almost glad that Bilbo had done what they could not. Dwalin glanced at me and then to Bilbo for a moment. Thorin's expression turned to one of utter betrayal. He had considered Bilbo the only one of the company that he could trust, even though he could trust everyone here. He blinked several times, and for a brief moment I saw a glimpse of tears in his eyes.

"You?" Thorin asked, his voice choking on air. It was as if he couldn't believe it.

"I took it as my fourteenth share," Bilbo said firmly, taking a stance against the angry dwarf.

"You would steal from me," Thorin said quietly, with a glare.

"Steal from you no," Bilbo smiled and shook his head. "No, no. I may be a burglar, but I like to think I'm an honest one. I'm willing to let it stand against my claim."

"Your claim?" Thorin demanded. "You have no claim over me you miserable rat!"

I shifted slightly as Thorin moved forward and Bilbo braced himself firmly from where he faced the dwarf. I wasn't sure where this heading, and it made me tense.

"I was going to give it to you. Many times...I wanted to but..." He trailed off and looked down.

"But what?" Thorin growled. "Thief."

"You are changed Thorin. The dwarf I met in Bag End would never have gone back on his word. Nor doubted the loyalty of his kin," Bilbo replied firmly, leaning forward to take the dwarf lord on.

"Do not speak to me of loyalty," Thorin said his voice breathless, before he glared. "Throw him from the ramparts!"

Everyone paused at the order and I tensed along with Dwalin. Thorin turned and looked at Fili and Balin and then reached out and yanked Fili forward, demanding that his heir obey his word.

"Did you not hear me?" he snarled and Fili yanked himself from his uncle's hold. "I will do it myself! I curse you!"

"No!" Fili cried, as Thorin grabbed Bilbo.

"Cursed be the wizard that forced you on this company!" Thorin growled.

There was a brief struggle as they tried to wrestle with Thorin who slammed Bilbo on to the stone in an attempt to throw him over. Kili had a good hold on his uncle's arm, trying desperately to shove him back. I stiffened, just in case I had to step in and save Bilbo, should Thorin actually throw him from the wall.

"If you don't like my burglar, then please don't damage him. Return him to me!" Gandalf's voiced boomed loudly over everything, causing Thorin to go still. "You are not making a very splendid figure as King under the Mountain are you, Thorin, son of Thrain?"

Thorin looked down at the wizard quietly for a moment, and I couldn't see his eyes as he slowly released Bilbo who fell to the ground. Fili and Bofur rushed to get him, pulling the poor hobbit to his feet. I moved forward to help them as they put themselves between Bilbo and Thorin.

"Come on," I said quietly yanking Bilbo to the side. "Get out of here."

Using my body as an extra shield I followed Bilbo so that he could get out of danger and join the ones who were down below. He was taking in heavy breaths still and I watched him throw the rope over the rock. As he went to leave, he turned to me.

"Go," I said gently. "Stay away from him for now. But you watch...we'll get him back. What you did was the right thing, Bilbo. He's just too blind to see it. He's too blind to see anything right now."

"Thank you..." he murmured, his shoulders relaxing as he went over the rock wall.

"Never again will I have dealings with wizards!" Thorin shouted and glared at Bilbo. "Or Shire rats!"

I met Gandalf's gaze and nodded my head quietly when the hobbit was safe with him. Thorin glared at everyone before him in the valley as they stood waiting for his answer.

"Are we resolved? The return of the Arkenstone for what was promised?" Bard asked, raising his voice. "Give us your answer! Will you have peace or war?"

Thorin glared at them, and then I watched as a raven flew over, and landed in front of him, relaying a message and then looking at him. I sucked in a quiet breath and watched Thorin turn to the army of elves.

"I will have war," he said loudly.

I wasn't surprised that he had sent word to his cousin Dain, but something in the pit of my stomach told me this was going to get a lot worse. Dain took his army over the hill and approached the elves that had shifted to take on the new threat. The dwarves around me couldn't help but cheer seeing their kin coming to their aid.

"Thorin this is madness," I hissed to him when he glanced my way.

"Keep quiet," he muttered.

"You can't possibly believe that this is the right way to go," I glared at him. "You're risking your kin because you don't want to honor your word!"

Thorin turned to glare at me. "This is none of your business!"

"You are a fool!" I spat and swung from him to put some space between us. "A stupid fool!"

He turned to me, and I spun around to face him. As I did, his eyes landed on the two gold beads that still held my braid. I was almost tempted to rip them out of my hair. He looked at them for a moment but Dain caught his attention and he put his back to me. I glared and crossed my arms as Dain trotted his boar to the front of the elves.

"Good morning!" Dain smiled from atop his battle ready boar. "How are we all? I have a wee proposition, if you wouldn't mind giving me a few moments of your time. Would you consider...just sodding off!"

The dwarves around me laughed as Dain insulted Thranduil who just smiled at him. Gandalf moved forward and drew his attention, but it didn't last very long since Thranduil wouldn't stop smirking in the dwarf's direction.

"Clearly he's mad," Thranduil said loud enough to hear. "Just like his cousin."

Gandalf tried to have Dain stand down, but the dwarf was even worse than Thorin. He spoke of Orcs from Moria coming and I tensed a little at that mention when suddenly the ground shook around us. I felt my heart skip a beat as earth eaters exploded from the ground and my vision went for just a moment.

I saw death in huge numbers laid out before me, elves, men and dwarves a like. Just like in my dream as I remembered it. Thorin lay on the ice of the Running River, gasping for breath and Fili was lying dead nearby. Gasping for breath, I lost my footing when my vision came back and I staggered a little. Gloin noticed and immediately reached out to catch me, just in case I fell.

"Dear goodness, lass," Gloin said helping me back on to my feet. "Are you all right?"

"Yea," I muttered as Orcs charged down the hill making Dain change his approach and take on the larger enemy.

"I'm going down there! I will not let them fight alone!" Kili snarled as he grabbed his sword.

"Stand down," Thorin hissed making them all stop.

"What?" Fili demanded looking at his uncle. "Are we to do nothing?"

"I said, stand down. Fall back inside, now."

Thorin immediately drew everyone inside and disappeared, leaving them alone. Kili was furious at what was going on and paced for a moment. They all shed their armor in anger, and Fili sat down in silence. I crossed my arms and stood quietly as the battle progressed outside.

"This isn't right," Fili said quietly as he stood next to me.

I looked at him as he joined me, and I laid a hand on his arm. "No, it is not," I agreed.

I could hear as the hour passed, Dain was calling for Thorin and wondering where they were. The Orcs were wrecking havoc on our numbers and Dwalin silently came back from talking to Thorin.

"This isn't right," Dwalin said quietly. "Thorin would never let this go...he'd be out there fighting."

"He isn't himself..." Balin said sadly. "We cannot abandon him now...to do so would not be fair to him."

"If we stay here, we are leaving our brothers to die out there," Kili fumed before us.

I looked at him for a moment and then listened to swords clang outside and the smell of blood ran through the air. My nose wrinkled a little at the smell of it, and I turned away and looked at the ground. I had to be better in order to help them. Even if they went out there, they'd be horribly out numbered. This was what I feared for. This was when I'd lose everyone if I didn't do something to help protect them better. Focusing my power, I pushed it hard, and tried to find what I could do to push it that last step to be even stronger than what I was. What ever I transformed in to was the key to winning this, and I had to pick wisely. What could I turn in to that would save them? What did even Orcs fear?

"Arina," Balin spoke softly, making me look at him.

"What?" I asked, going to him.

"You should get out of here. A battlefield is no place for the kind hearts," he sighed to me. "This isn't where you belong."

"Any other time, I'd agree Balin. But I belong right here for a reason," I replied shaking my head. "I know I do, for reasons you cannot understand yet."

"Are you sure?" he asked, making me nod my head firmly.

I walked off suddenly, and headed in the direction of where Thorin had been. He had walked from the throne room and in to the gallery of the kings, and was standing in the middle of the huge hall staring at the gold floor. I paused for a moment, wondering if I should even be here. After last night, I wasn't sure I was willing to come back to him. Not after the words he had spoken to me. Thorin lifted his arm, and he grabbed the crown on his head and threw it. The crown clattered to the ground, making me jump as he inhaled a huge breath with it.

"Thorin?" I asked softly, seeing the expression on his face.

Slowly, I walked over to him and he turned toward me as I did. Lifting his gaze, Thorin looked at me, and then reached out and grabbed my hands tightly. I glanced down as he squeezed my fingers, before he reached out and lifted my head with his hand. I blinked several times to stop any tears and I stared in to his blue eyes for a moment.

"You didn't leave me," he said softly. "Why?"

"I couldn't," I murmured. "You didn't mean anything that you said. It was the sickness..."

"I would never have left you do die, Arina," he rumbled, choking on his emotions.

"I know," I nodded, looking at his hands.

"I'm so sorry," Thorin rumbled, his hand moving to my cheek.

I leaned in to his touch, and reached up to lay my own hand over his. Thorin looked at me, and when I finally looked at him I was greeted with a clear and strong gaze. At that moment, I knew he had beaten what his father and grandfather never managed to. He took a step back from me after a long moment, throwing his royal robes to the floor, and he shed his golden armor.

"Go back to the others," he rumbled looking at me. "I know what we have to do now."

Nodding my head, I walked away from him and went to rejoin the others who were sitting and standing there where Thorin had originally left them. I knew that this was going to change soon. Balin looked over at me as I took a seat next to Fili as he stood quietly. He glanced down at me, so I leaned gently against him for a little while until I heard Thorin approach us from the hall. He was in his black coat with chain mail underneath it. It was a typical outfit that was perfect for a warrior, and that was exactly what he was. I tensed suddenly as Kili surged to his feet when he noticed Thorin approaching us. His anger surprised me as he glared at his uncle.

"I will not hide behind a wall of stone, while others fight our battles for us!" he yelled approaching his uncle angrily. Dwalin hurried after him, in an attempt to stop Kili before Thorin did something awful. "It is not in my blood, Thorin!"

Thorin stopped and looked at him for a moment before his expression softened dramatically. "No," he said quietly laying his hand on his nephew's shoulder. "It is not...we are sons of Durin, and Durin's folk do not flee from a fight."

Kili let Thorin pull him forward so that their foreheads touched in a show of affection and when he turned, Kili was smiling with tears in his eyes. They walked back to us quietly and Thorin looked over his dwarves while I moved off to let them be.

"I have no right...to ask this of any of you," Thorin said quietly, looking at everyone. "But will you follow me? One last time?"

The others didn't hesitate to stand up to join him, and I felt my face lose whatever color it had left. I had to do something; I had to figure this out for them. Fili left my side to go see his uncle, and I watched them embrace. Turning away from them all, I walked off and went deeper in to the hall to get some quiet so that I could think. Thorin joined me several minutes later, making me look up at him as he approached. I looked up at his face as he came to my side.

"Arina," Thorin sighed, grabbing me by the hands and I squeezed them tightly as I felt tears come to my eyes.

"I feel like I'm missing something," I replied urgently. "There is something I'm supposed to do, and if I don't figure it out then I'll have failed at what I had come along to help with."

"If we die...then let it be," Thorin replied gently. "I'm not afraid to die for something that is just."

"How can you say that to me?" I demanded suddenly, looking at him. "How can you be okay with that after what just happened?"

"I..." Thorin trailed off as he tried to search for the right words.

"You saved my life when I was supposed to die," I continued. "You cannot die now. Not...not when we just came back together and not after you just won back this mountain. Your death was not just, Thorin. Your nephews were murdered, and that is not just either. I cannot let this happen."

"What are you stuck at then?" he asked.

"What do Orcs fear more than us?" I asked. "What can be powerful enough to turn this battle around with only one person?"

"A great beast," Thorin said thoughtfully and then smiled at me. "A dragon, Arina. A dragon would be the greatest weapon for us to have."

It all dawned on me then when he finished speaking, and I closed my eyes to think and picture what I wanted to become. It would be the hardest transformation of my life, but Elrond said I was more powerful than I had ever been. I was meant to see Smaug, for what it led up to today. I had the picture of what a dragon was suppose to be in my head.

"Well then," I said softly. "Let's get you a dragon, and make them wish they had never attacked this mountain."

Thorin nodded his head seriously, as the plan laid out before him. "I will lead the charge, and we will take this day. I think it's time that our enemies realize that shifters are far from extinct. You will give them a hell of a fight."

"Yes I will," I promised as I moved back a little.

Nodding his head at the plan, Thorin reached forward and hugged me tightly to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my face against his shoulder. When he backed up to look at me, I gazed at him for a long moment and then suddenly made up my mind. Lifting up on my toes, I pulled Thorin down to me and kissed him with everything I had. His lips parted to meet mine, and his hands reached up and cupped my cheeks. It was such a passionate embrace that we were both flushed when I finally pulled back.

"I can't die after that, now can I?" he mused, making me blush fiercely. "We will explore that when this war is over with. Push your change. You can do this."

* * *

**:D and there we are. **

**I have put up the memory part of this story. It's called Better Days. It's much lighter than this and you'll enjoy a few good laughs. Check it out! As for this chapter, until next time! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

As Thorin went to go tell the others what the plan was, I focused on what I had to do. I pushed for what I wanted to become, and slowly but surely my body started to change. First were the scales that lined my body, a glorious gold and then my hands and feet changed as I grew in size. Claws replaced my nails, and I was soon standing on all fours. Wings pushed from my back, and spread wide to help me keep my balance. I was used to flying, so a dragon would be no problem for me. It wasn't painful, it was a natural thing for me. It went quicker than what I was expecting and soon I was something I had never been before.

When I was done, I opened my eyes and looked at the dwarves who had gathered to see what I had become once finished. They were suddenly so small compared to me, and I bared my teeth in a smile. Thorin was smiling, and the others were quite shocked. I was the same size if not bigger than Smaug with not just my scales to protect me. I felt magic cloak around my body in a protective cocoon. Glancing down at myself, I took in the brilliant gold scales that lined my body. My claws were thick and deadly, and I curled my tail around me for a moment. I couldn't see what I looked like fully, but I was sure I would soon enough. Rumbling, I looked back to the dwarves before me.

"Oh my," Balin said softly.

Arching my neck, I bared my teeth in a smile. "This is all for you," I said softly, lowering my head to look at Thorin.

Thorin looked at me with an unreadable expression and pressed his hand against my nose. Bombur had hurried off when the dwarves had finished hoisting a bell up to the ceiling. They were planning on using that to break the wall that they had made. Outside, I could hear the dwarves being backed up toward the mountain as the Orcs advanced on them. I knew to them, all seemed lost at this point but it was far from it. They would have victory today, and I would make sure that they would. I glanced down at Thorin again, meeting his gaze. He nodded toward me and turned around to get ready.

Looking at the company that gathered before me, I watched Thorin walk to the front as a horn sounded loudly. I heard the enemy outside pause in confusion and then Thorin cut the rope that held the bell in place and I watched it break through the stone with a mighty crash, ringing as it did so. I watched them charge forward, going past the rest of the dwarves and I noticed Dain raise his axe in joy. This was going to be the turning point in the battle. Even though outnumbered, when dwarves rallied they could prove to be unstoppable.

"To the King!" he screamed. "To the King!"

The dwarves rallied at Thorin's battle cry, and I listened as the fight slowly took a change, but I knew it wasn't going to be long before it would turn against them again. Lowering my head quietly, I watched the battle for a moment, when Thorin suddenly spun around and yelled for them to fall back and regroup. I watched as the dwarves moved instantly, putting some distance between them and the Orcs. It confused the enemy just long enough for Thorin to look back at me. There was the faintest of nods, and he raised his sword. I took that as my cue and leaped forward and left the safety of the mountain. I spread my wings to glide past the river and the stone platform where Thranduil had been standing just a few hours ago.

Landing behind the dwarves easily, I swung myself so that I stood facing the armies and it had the Orcs shuddering. Tilting my head with a snarl, I let loose a mighty roar that echoed through the field. The dwarves tried to hide their shock at what they were standing in front of and it almost made me laugh. Thorin roared another battle cry and I leaped in to the air with his charge. It was the most exciting thing I had ever done in my life. They stood no chance against me, and they all knew it. I felt fire gather in my belly and I let it go, burning through several ranks of Orcs. The ones that were coming down the hill burned within minutes, and I swung my tail down to kill several trolls.

Circling around, I came back to aid the dwarves and another roar left my jaws. It scattered several more Orcs, making it easy to kill them. Thorin spun as a huge troll came after him, but I plucked the beast from the ground and threw him in to the rocks of the mountain and headed for the other army that was going to flank the others in the city. Many of the Orcs had already made it into the city. The enemy's goal was to make this valley our grave. My flames took care of the other part of the army that I had missed, before I circled around to see that the others were now gaining the upper hand.

While we had sat inside the mountain waiting for Thorin to come back to us, the devastation was nothing short of horrifying. It made me snarl as I flew one last time over the main valley where Thorin was fighting. I noticed our reinforcements had arrived, which surprised me, but I wasn't going to complain. Roaring loudly, I swept my tail along a line of Orcs as dwarves rallied around Thorin and Dain. I blinked as a large spear hit me right on the muzzle, but did nothing and smoke shot from my nostrils. Turning my eye again, I watched Thorin smile at me, clearly having been the one to throw the spear. He lifted his sword and pointed to Ravenhill, letting me know of his plan. Changing my direction, I went toward them so that I could hear if Thorin spoke.

"I'm going to kill that piece of filth," he said to Dain, but I heard it clearly.

I circled around them for a moment as my heart filled with icy fear, but they were off. He took Dwalin, Fili and Kili with him. Rumbling, I turned back toward Dale with a pump of my wings. Diving toward the city, I turned human when I spotted Gandalf and landed near him as he confronted Thranduil about sending the rest of his men up to Ravenhill. I grabbed a sword from a dead elf and killed an Orc running at us.

"Thorin must be warned," Gandalf said.

"By all means then, warn him. I've spilt enough elvish blood over this accursed land," he snapped and I looked at him as he turned to walk off.

"Thranduil!" Gandalf exclaimed, surprised by the other's reaction.

"I'll go," Bilbo said suddenly.

Gandalf looked down at the hobbit as I walked past Thranduil and over to the wizard. "Don't be ridiculous, you'll never make it."

"Why not?" Bilbo demanded.

"Because they'll see you coming and they'll kill you!" Gandalf snapped turning his head to see me.

"No they won't," Bilbo promised. "They won't see me."

"It is out of the question," the wizard snapped. "I won't allow it."

Bilbo shifted slightly. "I'm not asking you to allow it, Gandalf."

"Let him go," I said seriously and nodded to Bilbo who ran off. "That gives me the element of surprise."

"What?" Gandalf asked spinning to face me.

"Azog plans on killing all of them Gandalf," I said seriously. "He won't see me coming with Bilbo going up there. I can take him by surprise."

"Arina," he breathed.

"I will not let them die," I said fiercely and glanced at Thranduil as he turned to look back at me briefly. "They are going to live, and I'm going to make sure of that."

"How can you be so sure?" Gandalf demanded.

"I just know," I said softly smiling at him. "I know they'll make it. I...I love him to much to let him die now."

Turning from him, I ran through the city and paused and pressed against a wall when Thranduil stood, confronted by Tauriel. She had drawn her bow at him, which surprised me. No one usually ever threatened the Elf lord. I was almost tempted to join her, but I knew that it wasn't the way to go. She glared at him from her spot, where she stood in defiance.

"You think your life is worth more than theirs when there is no love in it? There is no love, in you," she hissed.

I jumped when he broke her bow with a simple swing of his sword and threatened to kill her. Legolas suddenly came in to view and swung his own sword to stop his father and spoke something to him. I was surprised to see the tears suddenly gather in the elf king's eyes as they both walked off from him. Walking out of where I was hiding, I watched him turn to me.

"Immortal or not," I said flatly. "You are older and wiser than me. At least I'd like to think so, about the wiser part. Love kept me alive, Thranduil. And look where we are now."

I watched him flinch at my words and so I turned and ran from the city. Turning in to a raven, I soared up to Ravenhill. I got there just as Bilbo did, and I heard Thorin gasp his name in joy. No doubt he was happy to see him after what had happened at the gate. Circling around, I tried looking for Fili and Kili and was only rewarded with Kili who was hiding against the bottom stairwell. I landed quietly where the Orcs were and watched as Thorin went to send Dwalin to retrieve the boys and bring them back. He looked over the seemingly abandoned look out, searching it. I heard the dragging of metal against stone and a gasp of pain and I felt my heart skip a beat. I knew that voice.

I looked down to see Azog appearing through the hall, dragging a terrified Fili. He was beaten slightly, and a trickle of blood was running down the side of his mouth and a nasty cut on his head was also oozing blood. I felt anger surge through me at the sight of it, and I knew Kili was listening from where he hid below. I ruffled my feathers when Azog shouted and Thorin spun around and I saw Bilbo's eyes fill with sudden tears. Azog came forward and I looked at his back to see he was flanked by two other Orcs. Looking across the river, I spread my wings and saw Thorin move his eyes from his nephew to me. I knew he saw me, but that didn't take the terror off his face. I took flight and tried to think of how I was going to do this.

Azog shouted something with a smirk, and moved to hoist Fili in to the air, holding him by the back of the neck. I knew he planned on killing the young prince in front of us all. I wasted no time then and dove straight down as the Orc raised his arm. I had the element of surprise, and it worked. He startled when I dove between them and I turned human and grabbed his arm as he went to drive his blade into the dwarf prince. I managed to yank it off course, and instead of piercing his back, it sliced across his shoulder. I heard Fili cry out from the attack, and suddenly Azog threw him from us as I kicked the pale Orc in the stomach, making him stumble.

Azog snarled loudly at me as he came down and thrust his sword forward. I flinched when the sword slid across my stomach. My quick thinking had me turning so that instead of being pierced, I was simply cut. It was just as painful though, and I cursed loudly. Some where behind me, I heard Thorin shouting for us. Kicking him again, I put my power forward and sent him down the hall. Spinning around, I saw Fili had slipped and was hanging on to the rock ledge. If he fell he'd surely die. Rushing forward, I grabbed his arms and went to pull him up when his eyes widened.

"Arina!" he gasped, and I turned my head as an Orc came running forward.

"Come on!" I ushered, as he braced his feet on the rocks and climbed up.

An arrow flew past my cheek and right in to the Orc's head, making me sigh with relief and pull Fili on to the ledge with me. He stumbled to his feet and I fell on to my back for a moment as Fili drew his swords. My stomach hurt, but it was surely healing so I wasn't too worried. I took a huge breath as Fili pulled me to my feet and into a brief but tight hug. Two Orcs came forward, so I pushed my transformation into a large wolf. I swung and snapped my jaws on an Orc who came at Fili.

"We have to find Kili!" I snarled, and paused when I heard myself say it.

"You can talk!" Fili exclaimed, as he struck down another Orc.

I paused for a moment at the words and I looked at him with shock. "Well then," I bared my teeth in a grin. "That's going to be handy!"

I ran with him as we hurried down the fortress tunnels in search of Kili. I could hear him fighting, his howl of anger easy to follow. Fili lifted his swords and charged out to aid his brother. We ran out just in time to see Bolg throw Tauriel to the ground and bend Kili over his knee to go stab him. Rage consumed Fili and the prince jumped forward with a war cry. It distracted Bolg enough that it spared us precious moments, and Fili's sword's sliced across the Orc's back. He howled with pain and threw Kili from him, his sword slicing across his chest. I briefly heard his cry before I turned human and rushed forward to help.

Fili ducked from the attack of Bolg's heavy axe, and I grabbed a sword from a dead Orc nearby as he went to attack Fili after he had kicked him back. I rushed forward and swung my sword up and felt it cut through flesh. Suddenly, Bolg was screaming and taking several steps back, but not after he hit me with the hand he had left. I stumbled from the force of it, and knew that was going to leave a bruise. Gasping, I fell back against the rocks painfully.

"Arina!" Fili cried, as Bolg spun to glare at me.

"You'll die first, slave," he hissed.

I glared back at him, and swung my sword to get ready for his advance. As he charged toward me, he threw Fili back and punched Kili in the head. His blade came down on mine, and though I had cut off his arm he was still strong. I kicked him in the chest making him grunt, but his attack had me crying out as the blade cut across my leg. It was deep enough to make me stagger back and he smirked and kicked me back again against the rocks. I felt the breath leave me and I hastily pulled my sword up to stop him from cutting my throat. Bolg smiled at me and went to step forward, putting more pressure on my arms.

Suddenly, something stuck in his back making the Orc choke with agony and Kili jumped down from above me and cut Bolg's head off in one simple swing. I dropped the sword in my hand as our enemy fell dead. Kili panted for a moment, and we smiled at each other before he spun suddenly as Tauriel slowly pushed herself up. From the looks of it, he had hurt her back more than she had thought.

"Tauriel!" Kili cried as he ran from us to help her.

Leaving against the rocks, I tried to catch my breath as Fili rushed over. He checked my leg but I waved him off. Instead, I reached forward and hugged him tightly. He gave a half laugh, half cry when he hugged me back. Looking down at Bolg who was dead, I felt a sort of heaviness lift from my chest. He was dead, and he couldn't haunt me anymore. I backed up when Fili and I parted, but I kept a hold of his arm while I looked over at Kili and Tauriel. The wound on Kili's chest didn't look life threatening, but I knew it hurt. He had a look on his face that gave it away.

"This isn't over yet," I whispered as they joined us. "I've kept you both alive, and we killed this one...now stay alive. Get back safely."

"Tauriel!" Legolas yelled, jumping down and I turned my head to see him.

"Keep them safe," I said, stepping forward to look at him. "Please."

There was a fight going on below on the ice of the river, and when I looked down, I saw Azog fighting Thorin. I felt my heart race even more as I turned to the others. Other Orcs were running down to aid their leader and I tensed as Thorin kicked Azog back only to get attacked by the others. He was outnumbered and I had taken to long to get to him. I had been hoping to join his side in battle before he got onto the river.

"Go," Legolas said, drawing his sword. "We will get back just fine. Take this."

Nodding my head to him, I took the sword he offered me and ran. I ran through one of the halls and on to the rock steps that led down to the ice. The ice was slick, and hard to run on. I was trying to stay human, my strength draining and I knew I needed to turn in to a dragon again. Thorin was battling several Orcs as Azog stood back in hopes that the dwarf would meet his end. Gripping my sword, I slid on the ice, and attacked two of Orcs going for him. They were easy to kill, and I sliced the head off of one after I was struck across the arm while I had been trying to dodge him.

Spinning around, I watched in horror as Thorin was flung back by a huge Orc. He slid along the ice to the edge of the waterfall. He stabbed one in the neck and threw the dead body off the ice. Thorin lost his weapon then, and as another one came up to him, I saw fear fill his gaze. Looking around hastily, I looked at the sword in my hand. It was Orcrist, the same sword Thorin had before we had been captured by the elves. Focusing, I gripped it and threw it with all my strength. The sword landed right where I wanted it, killing the Orc. Thorin had prepared himself for the blow, so when it didn't come he looked up again.

As Thorin managed to grab the sword from the dead Orc, he met my gaze briefly as he got to his feet. Relief flashed across his face before he turned back to his enemy. I hastily went to grab another sword as another Orc jumped down and I gasped as he kicked me, and sent my body flying. I briefly heard Fili and Kili but I was scrambling back to my feet, ignoring the pain in my back. An arrow suddenly stuck in the Orc's head, and I looked up to see Kili with a bow. Sighing gratefully, I pushed myself up as I heard Azog go on the attack again. I spun around to see them and tensed as Thorin was tripped, and struck.

"Thorin!" I cried as Azog swung his battle arm and caught him in the back.

Thorin couldn't help but give a snarl of pain from the blow. He spun, and cut across Azog after dodging another swing of the brick and suddenly the ice broke. All the times Thorin had dodged his attacks, it had slowly cracked the ice around them, resulting in the break. Thorin caught his balance and hurriedly jumped back as Azog swung one more time and got the weapon stuck in the ice. I breathed out softly seeing the eagles appear behind Thorin and fly past to go attack the second army that would soon surround us. I spotted a small wizard on one, and Beorn was with them as well.

Azog snarled loudly as he watched them and then glared back at Thorin who rushed forward and picked the brick mace up and threw it at the Orc. He caught the brick, and then grunted in surprise as he fell for the trick. Thorin gave him a slow smile and took several steps away to ensure that his enemy wouldn't take him down as well. We watched him lose balance as the ice tipped and he suddenly fell in to the water below, the weight too great for him. I met his gaze, and he let out a breath of relief and slowly picked his sword up as I moved around to join him.

Thorin looked my way as I walked over, before he glanced down at the ice. He moved slowly, his sword ready as he walked. I followed his gaze, and blinked when I saw the pale Orc floating beneath the ice. I closed my eyes to remember what I saw, and then gasped loudly. As it became more clear, I could feel magic working its way through me. Lord Elrond was there briefly in my mind before he was gone again. This wasn't over yet, not even close to being over. As everything had fallen into place, the visions had become clear.

"MOVE!" I cried, but it was too late.

* * *

**And the battle begins. I had fun writing this, even though it was deleted and written then deleted again...it took a while. I always write the story before I post it so I have lots of chapters all ready to go. So enjoy this! **

**Not much feedback review wise :( **

**But oh my goodness SO many followers and favorites! Thank you to everyone who did so! Thanks so much!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Azog thrust his blade arm through the ice and stabbed the dwarf right in the foot making him roar out in pain, and then punched through with his other hand. He sprang up from the ice and slammed Thorin onto his back with another swing that had the dwarf lord's arm bending painfully making him cry out from it. I was running before I could stop myself, and Azog grinned as he brought his blade down on Thorin. Drawing the blade that I had taken from a dead Orc, I stopped the blow before it happened, and went down on my knee as I held it away from Thorin's chest. Pain shot through my knee and up my leg making me gasp.

"You!" Azog snarled, as he looked down at me.

"You will not take him from me," I said darkly, not recognizing my own voice.

I held with all my might and slowly began to push up, taking the sword away from the dwarf. Thorin moved suddenly and stuck Orcrist right in to Azog's chest making the Orc choke on pain and his blue eyes widen in shock. I wasn't ready when Azog suddenly swung out and threw me back, as Thorin reached up to flip their positions. He pushed down hard on the sword in Azog's chest, sticking it through to the ice below. Azog didn't even lift his blade arm to defend himself, obviously shocked about what had just happened. After a groaning breath, Azog's head dropped to the ice and death glazed over in his eyes. His body went limp, and I heard Thorin let out a harsh breath. I stared up at the sky for a moment and watched the eagles battle in the sky above us. My back hurt, and I was struggling to get my lungs to function properly. Pain had my vision blur for just a few moments. Thorin pushed himself to his feet from the corner of my eye and he came over. I reached up when he offered a hand, and he easily pulled me to my feet. I knew he was in pain from the wounds he had received from battle, but he didn't show it.

"Are you all right?" he asked me softly.

"I'll recover," I replied quietly. "Are you?"

"I am alive," Thorin rumbled, looking back to me after he spotted his nephews. "I do not give you enough credit, for what you have done for us," he said in my ear as he hugged me. "I will forever be in your debt."

"You owe me nothing," I said quietly, as I wrapped my arms around him. "Had we not crossed paths, I would be crying over your dead body right now. I came back to you, and we won. After all you did for me, we are even."

Pulling back, Thorin looked at me and moved some hair from my face before we turned and I laughed as Kili hugged me tightly. Wrapping my arms around him, I squeezed him as well and then hugged Fili again. He pressed his face against my shoulder after he laughed joyously. When I pulled back, I took in that the prince was very alive in my arms. His brother stood behind me. We didn't escape unscathed, but we had escaped and that was what mattered.

"I'm glad you are safe," I breathed quietly.

"If we died after you saved us, I'm sure you'd be pretty angry," Kili laughed from behind me.

"Yes, yes I would," I replied, giving him an angry look, before hugging him again.

When we let go of each other, Kili turned to his brother. They both walked over to Thorin, and the moment they shared had me turning away from them. I looked to see the eagles were taking over the last of the army, sending the others running for the hills. Beorn was with them, and I knew that because I heard him roar loudly. I looked at Ravenhill for a moment and moved away from the others.

"One, last thing," I murmured. "Get off the ice."

Once they were safe, I pushed my transformation back into a dragon and lifted into the air and shot fire straight down at the fortress that we had battled for our lives at. I swung my tail down, and watched it collapse in flames. I picked up Azog's dead body, and flung it into the flames with an easy flick of my claws. Satisfied, I dove toward where the others were standing and turned human as I landed.

_You did the impossible, Arina. We are so proud of you._ Galadriel said in my mind, and it made me smile as I watched the flames burn what had once been Ravenhill.

Thorin came up and stood beside me to watch as well, and I leaned to look at the wound on his back. It wasn't deep, but I knew it had to be painful. The sword had shredded his chain mail, making it useless. I moved his hair out of my way, and met his gaze when he turned slightly to see what I was doing.

"Would you allow me to treat it?" I asked quietly. "And your foot..."

"Yes, it'll serve as a reminder," he replied. "That we all lived, despite what we had been told."

I nodded and took my hand away from his back and dropped it down to my side. We turned then as Thranduil came up the mountain and Gandalf and Bilbo were close behind. I wasn't sure where Bilbo had gone off to when the fighting had started, but I decided not to look into the matter.

"Arina," Gandalf sighed with a smile. "You never cease to amaze me when you come around."

"Thank you," I smiled slightly, as we turned to greet them and Bilbo came over and hugged me after he hugged Thorin.

Thranduil looked over at Tauriel and Kili for a moment as Legolas walked over to us and I walked up to the elf after reluctantly leaving Thorin's side. Reaching up I hugged Legolas tightly, and was relieved when he returned the gesture.

"Thank you, for not abandoning us," I said quietly.

"I think I understand, what you meant," he said softly.

"Good," I smiled, as Thranduil approached Tauriel and we both watched carefully.

"You did well," Thranduil said quietly.

"Thank you," she murmured.

I turned back to Thorin and the others, to catch his gaze and the smile that finally reached his eyes. It had me walking over to him again and throwing my arms around his neck. He returned it, and I couldn't help the few tears that escaped my eyes. Thorin gave a relieved chuckle as he held me with one hand, his sword still in the other. Letting him go, I turned to look at the others for a second.

"We are not done yet," I said quietly. "We still have lots to clean up, and wounded to help..."

"I will take my dead back with me," Thranduil said quietly. "And bury them there."

"Or we can give them a proper burial here," I offered.

He looked at me for a moment and then slowly, nodded his head in agreement to what I had suggested. I looked at the path that led down back to the valley and I sighed quietly feeling my body grow heavy. Walking toward the steps, I sat down and ran a hand through my hair for a moment. Dwalin came up the steps, his axe over his shoulder as he had been below fighting again. He walked up to Thorin, and the two grasped each other in a hug. When the warrior turned to me, he walked over to where I was sitting. Dwalin leaned down, after laying a hand on my head and pressed his own against mine. I closed my eyes tightly, knowing that he had been terrified to come back up here. I gripped his wrist for a second before he finally let go and went to greet the others. Dwalin gave me one last look, and my expression softened dramatically.

I watched everyone for a while and slowly, the others began to trickle up to the hill. Thranduil and Legolas had gone down to help tend to their wounded, and I knew it was only a matter of time before we were to head down there as well. Balin walked over to Thorin, and I saw tears in his eyes as he hugged him. Everyone in the company was accounted for which made me sigh softly in happiness. Fili sat down next to me after he greeted everyone and he leaned back on the steps in exhaustion.

"We'll be done before you know it," I said gently.

"Yes," he agreed. "I'm ready for all this to be over..."

I chuckled slightly and watched each dwarf greet Thorin with happy looks on their faces. I was sure they thought he had died up here, along with Fili and Kili. My burning of the fortress up here probably didn't help, but that place could stay a pile of rock for all I cared. I turned to watch Thorin again, noticing how he moved. His shoulders were tight, and even though his eyes were shining happily, his jaw clenched every now and again.

"We need to get back down there," he said suddenly, looking at everyone. "We have much to do."

The company nodded, and Gandalf got to his feet from next to Bilbo. For a moment, I saw something very different as I looked at them. Bilbo would have had tears in his eyes, while Gandalf would have sat helplessly next to him. When I blinked, they were both on their feet, their expressions filled with joy. Looking over across the river, I bit the inside of my cheek when I saw the company sobbing over Thorin's dead body. It was what could have happened, had I not been here. I questioned myself if it had played out this way if someone had told Thorin instead. Regardless, I was glad to see everyone alive and well.

"Arina?" Fili asked from beside me.

"I'm all right," I sighed, and got to my feet and winced slightly.

I had wounds that were not healing, and I wasn't even done with what I had to do yet. Closing my eyes tightly, I reached out to Fili and let him support me for a moment. His arm immediately came around my waist when he felt me lean into him. I balanced against him for a moment and inhaled a quiet breath.

"One second," I murmured, focusing on my knee that I had apparently broken.

Feeling it heal when I focused on it, I opened my eyes when I was done and Fili slowly let go of me. He looked at me in concern, but I nodded that I was okay. I was not looking forward to the trip down there, but I knew we had to. Gandalf led the way, and I watched everyone follow him. I hung back for a moment and took in the fact that they were alive. Thorin turned his head as he had been the last to follow his company and he looked at me. His expression softened, and he walked back up the stairs to me and reached out to lay a firm hand on my cheek. I blinked at him, and reached up to grab his wrist to give it an affectionate squeeze. I let him run his other hand through my hair and across the braided piece before he stepped back.

"Come on," he said gently.

I sighed and followed him, and we began our long walk down to the valley where the battle had finally come to an end. I followed Thorin carefully down the steps, and clenched my jaw as his shoulders tensed from the wound on his back. It made me sigh and by the time we got to the valley, I felt ready to collapse. I walked away from everyone, and pushed my last transformation in to a dragon. Thorin walked over to me, and I lowered my head to him so I could speak with him.

"I will bury everyone," I said quietly. "Help tend to your wounded, and yourself."

He looked over at me, meeting my hazel eyes with his own. "I cannot thank you enough, Arina."

I snorted loudly, making several people jump. "I wasn't going to let you die. Not after all we've been through. We will see each other later," I promised softly.

When he nodded, I turned and walked off to get started. It was easy for the Orcs, because my flames were able to burn them to nothing. I did that with all of the enemies. Going against the mountain, I slammed my tail over the tunnels and collapsed them after I dug a huge trench in to the hill that led down to where the tunnels had been. I gathered the dead and lined them down in where I had dug which was more than deep enough to bury them. It didn't take me long and others helped as well to make the process go quicker. When it was done, I quietly pushed the dirt back over and then took my tail to smooth it over. A small wizard came forward then and cast a spell that had foliage springing up from the ground. I watched him in fascination as grass and flowers sprung from the ground. Even though it was coming on winter, some of the foliage was nice and green. It made me snort.

"It's the least we can do," Gandalf said. "We also can fix a little part of the city to help get ready for winter."

I watched them work their magic for a little while and rumbled in amazement. Wizards had always interested me when it came to their magic. I finished what I was doing and then slowly moved back and turned human. As I moved back to catch my breath, I watched Thranduil come over to me. I couldn't help it when my shoulders tightened as he joined me, but it faded when he offered me a cup of warm tea. I took it gratefully and let the cup warm my hands. He stood beside me quietly for a moment.

"You are quite an extraordinary woman, Arina," he said finally. "Thorin is very lucky to have you as a friend."

"I think I'm lucky to have him as one," I replied, after thanking him. "All of them. I'm sorry about those you lost."

Thranduil looked to where I had buried the dead and he sighed softly. "I am as well," he answered. "But it would have been much worse had you not found what you were capable of."

He laid his hand on my shoulder and then walked off when Legolas approached me. He walked over and stood with me for a moment as Tauriel helped some of the wounded elves to a safe place so they could be helped. We stood in comfortable silence, and finally he turned to me. I lifted my head so that I could look at him when he did.

"Thank you," he said quietly. "For making me see. I cannot hide anymore, not when the world is like this."

"It's just a matter of right or wrong," I said quietly. "So many things can blind us from seeing it, but all in their own time, Legolas. Evil is still out there, and it is very possible that this won't be the last battle."

He nodded to me quietly, and then turned to hug me before he left to help his kin. I watched the sun sink below the land in a last glory of color, and everyone had gathered to sleep for the night. I grabbed a few things that I was going to need, and slowly made my way back up the mountain after someone offered me a horse. I got up to the mountain, and then let the animal go back to the town since she knew where she had to go. Fili and Kili had made a fire, and had decided to camp outside of Erebor for the night when I walked up the path. They weren't alone in their decision. The others joined them, brining out supplies from inside the mountain and I noticed another fire was going to cook food and other things that the elves had provided us with. It was crowded, since the soldiers that had survived with Dain were also there. They were tending to the wounded as well as making things to eat. I heard singing somewhere in the distance.

"Not sleeping inside?" I mused, as I came next to the brothers.

Kili laughed, "Place is amazing and all, but I like looking at the stars."

"I wonder why," I teased, making the others laugh. "Where is Thorin?"

"He's inside," Balin said softly. "Said he needed a bit to clear his head and think."

"Well," I sighed. "Looks like I get to be the one to interrupt that."

Going to walk off, I stopped and looked back at the thirteen dwarves that sat around the fire. Bilbo had stayed behind with Gandalf for the night, so he wasn't among us. I couldn't help but smile at them all. Even though they were all exhausted and wounded, they still managed to smile back at me.

"Every single one of you deserves this. You should be extremely proud of yourselves," I said gently, glancing at the each one of them.

Walking in to the mountain, I followed Thorin's scent and found him standing on the stairs that led down to the gold. His body was tense, and I watched him slowly remove his gloves and drop them to the ground. He turned when he heard me approaching, so I stood beside him and looked over the cavern filled with treasure.

"Thorin," I said gently after a bit.

He turned his head to see me, and he gave a slight smile. I could tell he was exhausted, and he had not been treated for his wounds. His face still had blood on it, and his back was still bloody as well. I tried not to give him a glare for not taking care of himself, so instead I just sighed. It brought another smile to his face.

"You were supposed to get looked at," I sighed crossly.

"I will," he replied, looking back over the cavern.

I looked at all the gold below for a minute and then back to the dwarf beside me. "What now?" I asked softly.

"I honor my word," he answered. "Bilbo was right. I made a promise to the people of Lake-town. It's time I honor that."

"That's a good start," I smiled.

"We'll get there," Thorin rumbled. "I've already had someone send word to Thranduil about his gems, and to assist with what I need to do."

"Mmm." I glanced at my feet and smiled again. "I'm glad to see you are not falling back into the sickness."

"It will never take a hold over me again," Thorin said firmly. "Never."

"Good," I breathed, and then looked at him when he took my hand.

His hands were warm, making me hum quietly. I laced our fingers and leaned quietly against his arm for a moment. Thorin squeezed my hand and brought them to his lips to kiss them. I relaxed a little, and my gaze softened slightly. It was such a small gesture of affection, but I was happy to receive it.

"You have no idea how much joy it brings me to be here right now," I admitted. "To be holding your hand when you were supposed to be dead is...it is almost overwhelming. Thank you for not pushing me away."

Thorin turned quietly to face me, so I moved back to look up at him and he laid his other hand against my cheek gently. His look softened, and he gently laid his forehead against mine. My eyes closed briefly at the touch before I opened them to look at him.

"You saved my life," he rumbled. "I don't think I can express the happiness I feel. You saved all of us. Thanking you will never be good enough."

"Like I said, I couldn't let you die," I whispered, my hand squeezing his this time.

"I know," Thorin sighed softly. "We still have much to do."

"Yes, we do," I agreed with him as he backed up from me. "And the first part is letting me treat your back, and that foot."

He glanced at me with a look that clearly told me he could take care of himself but I arched my brow at him. The stubborn king was returning, which could make this very infuriating. I tilted my head at him with a firm glare.

"You said I could," I huffed.

Thorin turned away from the gold with a sigh and we walked back through the forges. We left the mountain and rejoined the others by one of the fires. I grabbed the things I had snatched while I was in Dale and walked with him quietly after getting some water from the stream that ran in front of the mountain. He sat down, and took off his long coat with the chain mail that had been shredded, and pulled his shirt over his head so that I could see the wound. The blood had dried, and I had to help him peel the fabric from his skin without irritating the wound. I ignored the others who were watching closely with painful looks as I heated the water and took it back. I looked up at them from behind Thorin to see the looks on their faces. I smiled slightly at them, making some of them wince.

"You guys might be next," I warned, making them all wince.

Smiling, I tucked my feet under myself and I dipped the cloth I had in the hot water and squeezed it out and quietly moved his hair out of the way so I could start cleaning the blood off around the wound. He had bowed his head while I worked, and I could tell from the tension in his shoulders that it was painful. I cleaned the wound the best I could without hurting him to much. At one point he shivered, and I almost growled in rage. It was a good thing he had killed Azog. I was tempted to bring him back and kill him again, though that was impossible.

"On your feet," I sighed. "So I can wrap it."

"I swear you enjoy causing others pain," he grunted as he rose to his feet slowly, making me glare at him.

His movements told everyone else that he was fine, but I knew better. It took a good eye to see the tension in his body. He stood in silence as I started wrapping it, and I moved around to the front of him so that I could secure it tightly. Thorin watched what I did, and I glanced up at him when I was finished. He only lowered his eyes to me, his feet planted firmly on the ground as I patted his chest gently.

"There, that wasn't so bad," I said letting out a slow breath, and his response was to arch his brow which made me smile. "Well, now you get to sit and give me your foot."

Thorin almost sat down with a thump, but he slowed his motion and I helped him get out of his boot. The sword had stabbed him right in the front of his foot, and it had lucky been a small wound since it had been only the tip of the blade. I grimaced at the sight of the wound and bit the inside of my cheek to concentrate.

"Ouch," Fili hissed from where he sat.

"Yep. I tried telling him to move, but I had been a little too late," I sighed, as I cleaned the wound like I had been taught and wrapped it. "There, all done."

Thorin kept his arms crossed as he lowered his gaze to look at me, and I smiled again and handed him his boot so that he could put that back on. I only helped him get it on so that he could do the rest, and I watched him. I got a fresh cloth wet, and handed it to him.

"Your face," I said softly. "You got a nasty cut on your forehead. There's also blood in your hair."

"So do you," he rumbled, reaching out to touch the cut on the side of my head.

It made me flinch from pain and I smacked his hand away instantly. I was exhausted, and my healing usually only focused on large wounds. It also wasn't a surprise because I was so drained on energy. I moved back from him slightly when he gave me a pointed look. His finger motioned for me to move forward so I gave him a slight glare.

"I'm not worried about me," I said lowly.

"Well I am," he countered. "Now come here. Or I'll make you."

Clamping my mouth shut, I sighed and moved over to him. Thorin lifted my chin with one finger and turned my head so he could see the wound and began to clean it. I tried to sit still as he cleared the blood away from the small gash. I had received it when Azog had thrown me from him when he had been stabbed by Thorin.

"Why isn't it healing?" he asked, as my eyes fluttered shut at the pain.

"Because I'm tired," I murmured. "I spent much of my energy today. I shattered my knee earlier as well. That was more important to heal..."

"Then you should rest," Thorin grunted quietly. "You need to clean up as well."

"I will when I am done with what needs to be taken care of," I breathed when he finished.

"There," he sighed looking at me. "You need rest, Arina..."

"Who's next?" I asked not taking my eyes from him for a moment.

The others grunted a little as I grabbed a new shirt that I had brought with me and handed it to Thorin. He sighed and took it from me, giving me a look of disapproval that I was continuing my work. Oin had been treating a few of the dwarves, and Fili sighed quietly and offered his shoulder which had a nasty gash in it. There were many more wounded and dying dwarves. Dain's forces were still treating their own as well.

"It's not that bad," I teased getting fresh water and a clean rag.

"No, it was suppose to be a lot worse," he said gravely and I leaned over to look at him. "That was supposed to be in my back..."

I paused for a moment and laid my hand on his good shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Well it didn't," I said softly. "So don't worry about what is past."

He reached up and grabbed my hand for a moment, and I looked at him gently as he glanced up at me. I tried not to think of what could have happened back up at Ravenhill. Both he and his brother had been so close to being lost to us. I had arrived just in time to save them from their deaths. I squeezed his hand and leaned my head against his quietly.

"Thank you," he murmured.

"Don't thank me yet," I smiled. "This will hurt."

Fili hissed as I cleaned it and treated it, since I was unable to wrap it. Oin had taught me a thing or two over the years I had known him, but I wasn't an expert like he was. It wasn't bleeding anymore, and was scabbing over so I just made sure it wouldn't get infected. It would heal on its own well enough.

"Just don't try and strain it," I advised. "It's at a good spot that you can easily reopen it."

"Thank you," Fili rumbled glancing up at me. "Are you sure you are okay?"

"Hush," I chided. "You are sounding like your uncle."

It made him smile a little as I cleaned my hands and then dried them. I went through about ten more dwarves before I had to excuse myself. I retreated in to the mountain and stood on the gold floor and inhaled a heavy breath. My hands had started shaking on the last dwarf I had been tending to, and I knew it was because I was getting too exhausted. I'd collapse if I took on another patient.

Looking over the hall, I thought about what we had done today, and what that meant for the future. Was it a good thing that I had saved them? Or did I save them just so that they could die tomorrow.

_It means that we will have more allies than we ever had, little one. _Galadriel said to me. _Be proud of what you did today. We all are. What you did was the right thing. They will be around for a long time._

I sank down to my knees when she left my mind and looked at the floor before I felt the tears come to my eyes. It was much stronger than I was expecting and my shoulders shook in a sob. Relief and exhaustion flooded my body when I realized that it was all going to be okay. I could hear the others speaking outside the mountain, laughing and just enjoying each others company. It warmed my heart, but that didn't stop the tears.

* * *

**I loved this chapter. For many reasons. Thanks for the review and follows! Much appreciated!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"Arina."

"I'm fine," I replied, with a shaking voice.

"Don't be a fool," Thorin replied, as he wrapped a blanket around me. "You need to sleep, and to eat something. You've done enough now come on."

He knelt beside me, and reached out to take my hand from where it was set clenched. I loosened my fingers to hold on to his for a moment and I looked at him. He was worried about me, and I was being stubborn. All he wanted to do was help, and I was denying him the chance to. I took a hard breath, and tried to control my tears. Thorin stayed quiet, and let me have the time to control myself.

"You've done enough," he repeated gently, letting me lean against him from where he knelt at my side.

"I know that," I whispered, looking down at our hands.

"Then let's go," he rumbled softly. "You are going to work yourself up too much if you keep going. Even you can get sick if you don't take care of yourself."

"I'll be just fine. I won't get sick," I muttered, clearing some tears from my eyes.

"You can be so stubborn," Thorin chuckled suddenly. "Come. Let me take care of you for once. It's the least I can do."

I sighed softly, my trembling shoulders dropping as he wrapped an arm around them. I was still leaned against him and his cheek pressed against my temple gently. I closed my eyes at the feeling of his beard rubbing against my skin there. It was a cherished contact, one that had almost been taken away from me. I stayed there for a little while, taking in the fact that he was warm and solid against me. He was right, I did need to stop and rest.

"Fine," I whispered, giving in.

Thorin pulled me to my feet in one easy move, and then reached out and framed my face to make me concentrate for just long enough that I could compose myself again. Blinking away the tears that were left, I nodded when I felt that I was okay to move. He let me wrap my arm around his own as we walked back out and I kept the blanket wrapped around me as I started to warm up. We walked over to the fire that I had originally been at and he sat down against a large rock and eased back a little. He moved carefully, the tension in his shoulders making me want to wince. When he was comfortable, he motioned for me to join him.

I sat next to him, and got comfortable as Dori came over quickly to hand us both something to eat. I didn't realize I was so hungry until the smell of the food entered my nose. Eating in silence, I listened to the talk going around and Dain's voice echoed across the dwarves. His booming laugh shortly followed and I couldn't help but smile a little. I could hear everything, including the coughing and moaning of the injured not far off. I knew that was going to take a while. Thranduil had set up a large tent down by Dale from what I could see, and the dwarves had done the same thing here by the mountain entrance. I let out a yawn and blinked a few times as I finished my meal.

"Are you okay, Arina?" Fili asked, from across the fire.

"I'm fine," I sighed tiredly.

"You need to sleep," Thorin said flatly.

"I can't, I have blood in my hair," I sighed, annoyed.

"And you smell," he added, making me glare at him.

"You didn't smell so great earlier either," I snapped.

He smiled at me, and reached for a pot to put some water in. Bofur hopped up to help him, and came back with a cloth and the pot was soon steaming with hot water. Thorin adjusted himself to do what he wanted next. Sitting behind me, Thorin grabbed my hair and gathered it in his hands and brought it over my back. I almost shuddered at the feeling of his fingers grazing along my shoulders. The dwarf lord then set to work on working the blood from my own hair. He had already washed his own when I was tending to the others. I couldn't help but close my eyes as the warm water worked its way through my hair. It would have to do for now.

"Lean your head back," he rumbled gently.

Doing as he said, I felt his finger run through my hair after he finished cleaning the blood out. Thorin brought the braid he had put in back and took it out so he could wash it. When he finished, he pulled my hair back and braided it for me. I cold never get over how his thick fingers worked so expertly with hair. He added the beads into the braid itself and when he finished, he tied it for me. I looked at the night sky as he worked, staring at the stars that were shining brightly. Sighing softly, I felt my shoulders relax a little.

"There," he murmured.

"Thanks," I sighed gratefully.

His fingers lingered on my back, but he went back to eating his dinner which he had set aside so that he could tend to me. I moved back so that I was sitting beside him again and set my own plate down. My body felt heavy, and I knew the moment I closed my eyes that I'd fall asleep. I was surprised I wasn't already. Dwalin was eating his food sitting not far from us and I caught the look he was sneaking our way. I arched my brow at him when I caught his stare and he gave me a grin. Thorin set his empty plate down, and glanced at his war master for a moment. Dwalin snorted a little and took a drink from the mug he held in his hand, looking at us over the fire.

"What?" Thorin asked, his deep voice low.

"Have you kissed her yet?" Dwalin asked, with heavy amusement.

"Really, Dwalin?" he asked flatly.

"Actually, I kissed him," I blurted out before I could control myself.

I covered my mouth when the words left my lips and I looked at Thorin when he suddenly blushed. It was dark out so the others couldn't see it at least, but they all started laughing from where they laid. I felt my cheeks turn red, and it hurt from how bad I was blushing. Looking down at my hands, I fiddled with them for a moment and then leaned my shoulder against Thorin's. He glanced at me, clearly embarrassed by my outburst. I laughed at him, unable to help the sound that passed from my lips.

"About time," Kili laughed.

"Be quiet," Thorin muttered fiercely, and we were rewarded with the silence his order gave.

I looked over at the company for a moment, and then my eyes drifted back to Dale. It was late, but they'd be working through the night. It was amazing, that only hours ago we were all fighting for our lives. I blinked a few times as the horrible image of Thorin dead came to mind and I clenched my jaw tightly. Thorin was finishing his meal beside me, and finally set his plate down. Turning my head to Thorin, I looked at him for a moment. He didn't seem as tense as before, but I couldn't help but ask again.

"How is your back?" I asked softly.

"It'll heal," he rumbled. "Don't worry about anything for tonight. Get some sleep."

Bofur had launched in to a story about fighting the Orcs back in Lake-town and I couldn't help but snort a little in laughter as Fili joined in with him. I leaned my head tiredly against Thorin's arm while I listened to the story with a smile. He was complaining about his fight outside the house. I rolled my eyes, as a smile appeared on my face.

"Oh, don't smile, Arina," Fili said loudly. "We were fighting them with pots and pans in that tiny little house."

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me. "Yeah well," I yawned unable to help it. "It was pretty amusing watching you running around. Kili smacked another with a frying pan so hard it killed the Orc. And that poor girl who I swear was braver than we were. She threw a plate right at ones face before you got after him. Of course the two elves had to save the day. I was sure it was Kili's favorite part."

"They had weapons," Bofur laughed from across the fire, and Kili turned red from his spot by the fire. "I was thrown over a bunch of boxes and then on top of that they all fell on me."

"I don't want to hear about you whining about a few boxes, after what we had to deal with," I said sourly as he laughed.

We couldn't help the laughter that erupted, and even though Thorin was smiling I knew he was thinking about when he had sent Smaug upon the city. I pressed my cheek against his arm when Gloin started talking of the ride down the river in the barrels. Thorin glanced down at me then when he felt the increased pressure.

"We're alive," I reminded him softly. "No more torturing yourself."

"Yes, I know that," he rumbled. "And it's not thanks to you that we are all here in numbers far greater than what we thought we'd have."

"Like I said," I murmured. "People can see when someone is worth following. Even when they have their darkest moments, the good out weighs the bad."

"I am glad you didn't leave," Thorin murmured. "Back when I..."

"I told you that I wasn't going to abandon you," I said softly, looking at the fire. "I was staying for the company, and because I knew you needed me. Even if I couldn't always tell, I knew you did. Why would I abandon you? You'll be a great king. You've already been one for a while now, just without the crown."

"I'm sure I still have much to learn," he chuckled a little.

Thorin shifted slightly, so I moved away as he readjusted himself to get comfortable again. He ended up laying back against the rock we were next to and threw a blanket behind him to rest his head on. I went to lean back against the other half of the rock when he reached out and grabbed me. Thorin pulled me into his hold, making me almost squeak in surprise. Several of the company members were grinning as he wrapped his arm around me. I laid against his chest, since he had pulled me close to his side. I felt myself relax some more.

"You have a good heart, that's a start," I said, fighting a yawn. "There is no doubt about it after the way your people rallied to their King today. You over came dragon sickness, Thorin Oakenshield. Be proud of what happened today."

I glanced up at him and met his smiling gaze and listened to the stories that were being told. There were stories of the journey here, and of times that had long since passed. I wasn't listening intently, so I couldn't really repeat what I heard because I didn't know. I just listened to the talk and laughter that was part of it.

Thorin ran his hand through my hair gently, and he sighed against me. "Go to sleep, Arina," he rumbled firmly and I smiled.

"Shh," I hushed him, but it wasn't very long after that I fell in to a deep sleep when I couldn't hang on anymore.

I fell in to a dream the moment I was in a sleep deep enough that I couldn't wake from it.

* * *

_I watched from above as the dwarves rallied to their king before it switched to Thorin taking Fili, Kili and Dwalin up the slopes and to Ravenhill to take out the old guard post. Thorin sent his nephews in with orders not to engage the enemy while they waited quietly. The post looked abandoned, and even as I tried to get down there, I could do nothing. _

_"Thorin! Thorin it's a trap!" Bilbo cried running in to view. "It's an ambush! You have to get out of here!"_

_"We can't," Dwalin replied. "Fili and Kili are in there..."_

_"Go, I will go get them," Thorin commanded firmly. _

_The fog lifted from over the river, as Azog came in to view holding Fili and everyone froze when they saw what was before them. Azog boasted about what he was about to do and I screamed as Fili was killed, but no sound came from my mouth. Thorin shuddered as he watched his nephew get thrown to the ice below and Fili's body landed right in front of Kili who cried out in anger. _

_His rage took him through the fortress, slaying every Orc he came across before Tauriel was there, yelling for him. Their battle with Bolg almost had them both killed, and instead Kili saved Tauriel at the last moment by giving his own life. I shuddered as it changed to Thorin and his struggle with Azog. _

_The fight had been so swift, that when Azog disappeared under the ice, the dream had me believing that Thorin had won until the Orc exploded from the ice after stabbing the dwarf in the foot. I tried to aid them, but my body was frozen, unable to do anything. Azog slammed Thorin in to the ground and thrust his sword forward. Thorin caught it, and held on to it, trying hard to keep it off his chest when some emotion crossed his face._

_He gave up suddenly, and let his arms fall to the side as the blade pierced him right in the chest earning a cry from him. At the same time, however he had stabbed Azog and managed to flip them. I watched as the light faded from the Orc and Thorin pulled the sword from his own chest and staggered to his feet. _

_He walked to the edge of the water fall, gasping for a bit of breath and I noticed tears in his eyes as he collapsed to the ground where Bilbo was scrambling over the rocks to get to him. A bird entered my view and flew over to them, turning human. I watched myself collapse against the ice and grab Thorin's hand. _

_"Thorin!" I cried. _

_"Arina," he gasped after looking away from Bilbo. "I'm so sorry..."_

_"Don't you say that," I whispered. "You can beat this, come on let us heal you."_

_"You always...were so beautiful..." he choked out, as he put his head back gasping."I'm so sorry...so sorry to both of you..."_

_"No, no, no," Bilbo choked out as Thorin took a gasping breath. "Thorin!"_

_"You are not supposed to die. You cannot give up now," I whispered as he had trouble breathing. _

_"It's okay," Thorin choked out. "You...you go on living...promise me..."_

_Blinking several tears from my eyes, I nodded. "Promise..."_

_"No, no, Thorin. Don't you dare," Bilbo croaked from beside him, and the dwarf gave a slight smile._

_Holding his hand tightly, I let him squeeze my fingers with all he had left before his hand began to go limp in mine. He gasped for a breath, and looked at me. He smiled once more at me, his fingers giving one last squeeze. After a moment, it was still and he stopped breathing, and his heart fluttered to a stop. I cried as I laid my head against his chest, and I could faintly hear Bilbo sobbing helplessly as well. Closing my eyes helplessly, I felt the sobs rock my body as all my control left me._

_"I was supposed to be here," I whispered. "I'm so sorry!"_

* * *

**Thank you for the latest review by Guest and for all the follows and favorites!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

My eyes opened instantly when I finally yanked myself from the dream and my heart pounded in my chest. I didn't move, feeling that I was tucked against someone so when I looked with my eyes, I noticed I had fallen asleep against Thorin. He had at some point shifted us so that I laid between his legs and he had put himself in a position off his back. One hand was firmly hooked around my waist. His head was pressed against a folded up blanket on the rocks as he slept while sitting up. I had no idea how dwarves could do that. Looking up, I took in Thorin's face and his beating heart that was very real under my hand. Fili and Kili were there across the dying fire snoring softly, telling me they were alive. It was just a dream now, but would have been very real had Elrond not told me to stay with him in Rivendell for those five days.

Everyone was sleeping, so I pressed my cheek quietly back against Thorin and I curled my hand against his shirt when I closed my eyes. I breathed in, taking in everything to make myself believe that I was awake and more tears formed in my eyes. Fingers touched my cheek suddenly, causing me to jump and open my eyes to see who had touched me. Thorin looked down at me quietly, his fingers still on my cheek.

"Arina," he said softly.

"Just a dream," I whispered. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"I would be lying if I said yes," he replied. "I was already awake. I felt you wake up."

I relaxed a little, not feeling as bad. "Do you ever sleep?"

"Sometimes," he smiled slightly. "I sleep in the early hours of the night and then sometimes right before dawn."

"Cause sleeping the whole night through would just be too easy," I remarked, making him shake in quiet laughter.

"Of course," he agreed, making me smile.

"So," I mused softly. "Did you always think I was beautiful?"

He went very still against me, so I decided on patiently waiting for his answer. Over this journey, we had expressed feelings for each other that we have had for many years. We finally had been able to express them. I knew at this point I was just asking for more, and it made me smile a little.

"Yes," he finally answered. "You knew that."

My cheeks burned again in a blush and I put my arm back around him as I felt my heart squeeze a little with the sudden burst of emotion. He looked down at me, and reached out ran his finger down my cheek and over the large braid in my hair. He fingered the beads as if to point out the obvious and it made me smile softly.

"Go back to sleep. I'm going to need your help in the morning," he rumbled. "If you'll agree to do so."

"Of course," I nodded quietly, putting my head back down against his chest. "What ever you need..."

"Thank you," he rumbled.

"Yea just don't push it," I mumbled tiredly. "And you have to at least feed me."

His chest rumbled in a soft laugh, and I fell asleep again to the sound of it. He was alive and so were the others; I was safe to sleep for now.

* * *

I woke that morning alone, but had been cared for regarding where I was sleeping. Thorin had managed to leave me with both blankets and something for my head to rest on while I slept. I was almost surprised I had not woken to him when he had left my side. After how much energy I had used yesterday, however I wasn't surprised that I had fallen in to such a deep sleep. I hadn't dreamt again either, which had been nice. I laid there for a moment to gather myself and wake up more before I slowly got to my feet and ran a hand through my hair.

I splashed some cold water on my face to wake up, and noticed that beside the wounded, many of the dwarves had gone in to the mountain and there were horses with wagons coming up the path. At the head of it, was Thranduil and I couldn't help but narrow my eyes at his appearance. Getting to my feet, I flung the blanket from me and went inside to find the others. Dain was standing with Thorin and Balin, discussing what needed to be done. I noticed that there were several dwarves around fixing up the gallery of the kings, and hanging up the huge tapestries that Smaug had knocked down. Rock had been removed and they were starting to rebuild where the dragon had broken through, and also were removing the empty casing where the gold statue had once been held. Thorin looked up from talking with Dain and he met my gaze when I finally looked back to him, and he motioned for me to come forward. Sighing, I walked over to them and let him take my hand and draw me to his side.

"Ah, it's about time, lad," Dain grinned from in front of us, and I had to suppress the urge to groan.

"Hush, Dain," Thorin chuckled. "Unless you wish to be insulted."

"I'll take an insult any day!" he laughed loudly. "If it meant you two finally stopped ignoring the feelings ya had for each other!"

"I'm not awake enough," I sighed sadly. "And Thranduil is coming up the path with wagons and horses. I'm sorely tempted to send him off."

"No," Thorin replied easily. "I sent word for him to do so. I'm returning his gems to him, and he is taking as much gold as he can carry down to Dale with Bard. I've also had Dain send down healers to help with anything that is needed."

I arched my brow and then sighed. "I'm trying to come up with some clever excuse, but I just do not like him."

"That's not a surprise," Dain chuckled as the sounds of footsteps came in to the hall. "No body bloody likes him."

I let Thorin move me slightly behind him as Thranduil approached, and I ignored the elf. His brief act of kindness on the battlefield had not changed my opinion of him. We had been in battle for hours, and it was just natural for everyone to work together.

"King under the Mountain," Thranduil said with a slight smile. "It suits you. I've come to collect what is mine and to do as requested."

"Thank you," Thorin replied with a nod. "Your help will be much appreciated."

Thranduil arched his brow slightly and nodded in return. "I might ask that it'd be nice if your shifter would accompany us back to the Woodland Realm. To assure that we arrive safely once this is all over."

I kept myself where Thorin had moved me, and I watched his shoulders tense slightly at the suggestion and I fought the urge to go hide. I could transform in to a dragon, Thranduil shouldn't scare me. I silently searched my feelings as to why I felt the way I did and it dawned on me that Thranduil had threatened to put me in a cell. Well, that was one way to scare me. Even if he hadn't intentionally done it.

"You will find that your welcome will fade quickly if you keep suggesting anything that has to do with Arina," Thorin said firmly. "As far as I'm concerned, she is mine. She'll be staying here and helping me over see what needs to be done."

"Oh, you've laid claim to her?" Thranduil asked. "You do realize she is the last of her kind. She would be safer in the Woodland Realm."

"If you want your gems, I suggest you keep any suggestions about her to yourself," Thorin said flatly. "And yes, I have."

I couldn't help but enjoy him saying that. I looked down at where his hands were behind his back, one hand holding his other wrist, so I reached out and took the hand that was free and stepped to his side.

"I would be happy to follow you, Thranduil," I said as I felt a burst of confidence. "But only to chase you back to your forest. Take your gems, and please help us with what needs to be done and then leave."

Thranduil couldn't help the smile that crossed his face. "As I told you, Arina, you are an extraordinary creature," he replied and bowed slightly. "You and Thorin will make a great match."

"And I'm sure you will taunt us till you see fit to stop," I arched my brow.

"Perhaps."

I looked up at Thorin, who had turned his gaze to me in slight surprise that I had stepped up next to him. I smiled at him and then glanced back to Thranduil.

"I'm feeling a bit to confident, Thranduil," I said quietly. "I don't feel like insulting you. Instead, I'll let you and King Thorin discuss what needs to be done. But do not speak to me with intention of bringing me back to your home. I will burn it to the ground if you dare try and rip me from here."

I was happy to see him glare at me so I turned and walked off when Fili and Kili passed me. I knew Thorin would be more comfortable if I was with them and Dain couldn't help but laugh as I walked away.

"Think that was too much?" I asked Kili.

He leaned down to me and glanced back for a moment before he grinned. "Nope," he replied laughing. "Come on, let's help Bilbo pack."

"He's leaving?" I asked in surprise as we found the hobbit.

"Yes, it is time he goes back home," Fili sighed. "Gandalf is waiting for him."

We found him filling a small chest full of what ever he thought was interesting enough to bring back. They had supplied him with new clothes, and he was lifting the chest when we walked over. Kili quickly grabbed it from him with a big smile on his face.

"It's sad to see you go," Fili sighed, as he took the shield from him so that we could walk back up.

"I'll visit again," Bilbo smiled. "You've got your home back. I'll have to see it when you have fixed it."

I chuckled a little as we walked back up the steps and in to the main hall. Elves and dwarves were filling great chests with gold and getting them on to the wagons while Thranduil and Thorin continued to discuss things. Fili went off to get the others of the company so that we could say good bye to the hobbit together. I walked over to Thorin, and touched his arm when he looked down at me.

"Your burglar is leaving," I informed him.

"Dain, will you continue what I had spoken of with you earlier with King Thranduil?" he asked formally and I noticed his eyebrow tick.

"Yes sire," Dain nodded his head.

I tried hard not to smile until we were safely behind Thranduil's back. Thorin glanced down at me and then couldn't help but roll his eyes as he took my arm and tucked it through his.

"Eye rolling isn't very king like," I teased.

"Will you hush?" he demanded.

"Neither is the eyebrow tick nor yelling at me," I smiled as he squeezed my fingers as we walked. "I saw that. Is it really that hard to not insult him?"

"Painfully so," Thorin rumbled as we walked in to the sunlight. "Obviously you couldn't help it."

I huffed, "See I'm not royalty. So I get away with that."

He looked at me suddenly stopping us short just before we got to the others. Startled, I looked up at him when he turned to face me.

"If I asked it of you, would you be?" he asked lowly.

I felt my breath catch in my throat and my cheeks burned. It was such a surprise it almost sent me running for safety, from what he was asking of me. I had run that last time and that had me stopping in my tracks. My pause caught him off guard, and his expression fell.

"You're serious," I whispered.

"Yes," he answered, his voice deep.

"Can...We speak about it in private?" I asked carefully. "So I still have my breath to say goodbye to, Bilbo."

Relief flooded across his face when he realized I wasn't exactly turning him down. I knew what he asked of me was a huge responsibility. Turning back to our path, I followed him over to the company. Bilbo smiled at us and so I stepped away from Thorin to let him say good bye.

"Bilbo Baggins," Thorin said seriously looking down at him. "I have never been so caught off guard by anyone until I met you. You have helped us in so many ways. If you ever need anything, just ask and it will be yours."

Bilbo smiled crookedly up at Thorin. "Thank you," he said graciously. "This has been an amazing journey. I'm glad we all made it out alive. Especially you...you are a very dear friend. Thank you."

Thorin hugged him tightly before the rest of the company took turns to say good bye to the Halfling. I smiled at him when he approached me and I bent to give him a hug. Saying good bye to him on happy terms and with Thorin and his nephews alive almost seemed like a dream to me.

"Gandalf told me...about what you saw," Bilbo said quietly leaning back so he could see me. "Thank you...thank you for being here. If you had not, I'd be weeping over them. I don't think my life would be the same."

"We both proved to be useful then, didn't we?" I smiled at him.

"Yes, I suppose we did," he laughed a little, and then walked over to his pony to get on. "If you should ever be around...please feel free to see me. Tea time is at 4, there is plenty of it. You are very welcome there."

His voice had my chest swelling with sadness at his departure, and apparently I wasn't the only one sad to see him leave. I chuckled seeing many of the company with tears in their eyes at that. Even Dwalin was smiling from where he stood. Gandalf looked at me, so I quietly walked over to stand next to his horse as he leaned down to me. He reached out for my hand, so I took it.

"You are an amazing woman, Arina," he said gently. "You bring luck...and love to all those around you. You stay safe."

"I'm sure I will be kept as safe as possible," I replied with a smile. "Thank you for everything, Mithrandir."

Gandalf returned my smile and released my hand as he turned his horse to ride off with Bilbo. Everyone waved to them cheerfully and I turned when Thorin put his hand on my back when he joined me.

"We'll be seeing them again," I said thoughtfully. "I'm sure of it."

Thorin smiled as he watched them leave. "I'm sure we will," he agreed softly.

I turned to him fully then, which took his hand from my back. Standing right in front of him, I took in his slightly startled expression as he stood in front of me as I looked at him. He stood before me, and met my gaze, though I could tell he was feeling a little to vulnerable for his liking. His hands locked behind his back, giving off a very easy posture, but I was sure underneath it all he was nervous.

"Why? I mean I know why, I just...I don't see how," I began quietly. "What can I provide to you? I am not queen material. I am a caretaker, Thorin, not royal material. I'm not even a dwarf."

Thorin turned his gaze to the ground for a moment as he thought of what to say. "A Queen is a caretaker. She cares for all of those around her and most importantly her King. I would not have you from my side, Arina. Not anymore if I can help it. What you are does not matter to me. You would be the finest Queen to ever rule in Erebor. I think everyone else would agree."

I sucked in a breath after a moment and stared at his chest as it sank in to my head. "Thorin..."

He moved forward and cupped my face, bringing my gaze up to his. "Have we not done enough?" he asked quietly. "I thought I'd never lay eyes on you again, yet here you are. I've not loved another person since the first time we kissed. Is that not enough?"

I reached up to hold on to his wrists. "That's...that's enough," I whispered.

"Then stay with me, and rule by my side," Thorin said softly.

"You are doing this completely backwards," I couldn't help but tease.

"I think we're doing just fine," he smiled drawing my gaze again. "I was trying to do it correctly thirty years ago."

I pressed my lips together and looked up at him again. "Sorry for that."

He leaned forward then, and pressed his lips to mine. I kissed him back, just like I had the very first time. Gripping his wrists, I let our lips move together in marvelous ways. When he pulled back, I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. Thorin ran his hand down the side of my head, brushing some of my hair back.

"I will stay," I whispered. "I always wanted to stay."

Thorin smiled at me and wrapped his arms around me, lifting my feet from the ground. I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my throat. Setting me on the ground, Thorin pressed his forehead to mine and closed his eyes.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"Don't thank me yet," I teased reaching up to tug on his braid. "I might be more trouble then I'm worth."

"If this was easy, then I'd be concerned," he rumbled. "And anyway, I've had plenty of time with you already to prepare for it."

I laughed with him, mostly out of relief. Reaching up to him, it was my turn to cup his face in my hands. I smoothed the hair of his short beard and gazed in to his blue eyes. I had gone so long without looking at him that now, it was going to be a joy not to give him up again. I controlled the excitement that raced through me.

"If it is in my power," I said quietly. "I will protect you with my life. No one will take you from me, unless it is old age that beckons. I promise."

"Spoken like a true queen," Thorin smiled, turning his head to press a kiss to my palm. "Now come, let us finish what I had set out to do..."

When we turned around to go back in to Erebor, I noticed several dwarves grinning at us like children. It didn't help my confidence, but I forced myself not to shrink against Thorin. He kept my arm looped through his own as we approached Thranduil again who turned to look at us. He walked forward, motioning behind him to the elves at his back. They all carried something in their hands. Large bundles of something.

"Let this mark many years of peace to come," Thranduil nodded. "Should you ever need my help, I will come to your aid."

I saw a muscle in Thorin's jaw tighten at his words. I remember the story that Thranduil had not helped the dwarves when they needed it most. There was still a long road ahead before he would ever recover from such a betrayal. But then there was surprise, as he offered what was in the hands of his elves. All of the weapons he had taken from the dwarves were uncovered, and I stopped for a moment.

"Dain, take those," Thorin said quietly.

His cousin and a few others stepped forward to take the weapons and went to lay them on the table. Thorin looked back to Thranduil and gave a slight nod in respect, but said nothing still. Kili's bow, and Fili's daggers were there among his other arsenal of weapons. Thorin's sword I had gifted him with was there as well as Dwalin's axe. Every single weapon was there.

"We will hold you to your word, Thranduil," I said stepping up in Thorin's absence of voice. "The road to recovery is going to be a long one, but today was a wonderful step in the right direction."

"Indeed," the elf nodded slowly, knowing exactly what I meant.

I turned my attention back to Thorin and jerked him from his thoughts with a look. "You said you had a need for me today, King Thorin," I smiled, bringing some amusement to his eyes. "What do you need me to do?"

"The halls that hold the gold," he said slowly. "Can you remove the pillars that have been broken?"

"I can do more than that," I nodded with a bow to my head. "It will be fixed by the end of the day if I can help it."

He smiled at me as I turned away and headed away from them and walked down the steps and in to the huge cavern below where all the gold was held. I couldn't believe how much had been in there. The dwarves were working on clearing it away and putting it in huge trunks that would go up to the elves and men while they were containing it in other ways to clear out the halls. The floor of the halls would hold many things other than the piles of gold.

Balin walked up the steps and over to me, so I helped him up the last few steps when he was close enough. "Ah, thank you lass," he smiled. "What do you need?"

"I'm clearing the downed pillars and putting them back up. I had every intention of fixing them, and reinforcing it with gold bands at the top. Is that possible?" I asked looking down at him. "I want these halls to stand proudly once more."

"Oh aye, I'm sure we can get that quite easily," Balin nodded. "It's going to take a while to get this out. Dale gets their half and Thranduil only wants his white gems which we are collecting. Thank goodness they were somewhere separate from all this."

I smiled, "And how are the wounded?"

"Oin is tending them just fine. It will be easier when we get more help. Dain sent a raven to bring the rest of his people here to help clean up this mess."

I nodded my head and then looked down there for a safe landing. "Well, I must get to work on this," I sighed. "Wish me luck."

He chuckled as I jumped off the huge stairs and I pushed my transformation in to a dragon. I kept my wings folded tightly to my sides and I did my best to land without sending gold flying. There were a good number of pillars that had been knocked down, but I was sure that I could wedge them back in to place if they were long enough.

* * *

**Thanks for all the follows and favorites as usual! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

The task took me almost the whole day to complete, and I also helped gather gold together using my tail to separate piles. I had to hand it to the dwarves; they sure knew how to get things done. They had cleaned up the room with the forges, and the machines that could be saved were fixed. It would take a little longer to get the rest of it going. While I had been working down with the stone pillars, they had managed to get the gate Smaug had broken to stand up right again, or at least partly. Don't ask how, because I had not been paying attention when they had done that. Standing off to the side as I placed a pillar back to where it was, I growled loudly at it when it ground against stone as it was slowly put back in to place. I gave it a firm shove and was happy to see it set in place. Satisfied that it would stay, I moved back and rumbled to myself, careful not to step on the dwarves who would pass under me every now and again.

"Everything is looking wonderful."

Turning my head, I saw Thorin standing there on the top of one of the bridges that stretched across the hall. I rumbled softly and approached him, my head level with where he stood. I blew out warm air and it made him smile. Reaching out, the dwarf king ran a hand over my scales that were between my nostrils. He looked tired, but there wasn't much I could do about that. We had much work to do.

"That was the last one," I informed him. "And it's a good thing to, I am tired."

"Well, then you will be happy to know that there is dinner in the golden hall. The rest of Dain's people arrived and have quickly set up for dinner. We've managed to clean out over fifty rooms and get them back under control," Thorin replied his hands behind his back. "We found that the gardens have just about burst with fruit. They were all left untouched, we just had not been able to get to them."

"That is very good to know," I mused softly, and looked over the large amount of gold that still was littering the room.

"Come on, let's be done for the night," he suggested gently. "Meet me in the golden hall."

"Yes, My Lord," I mused, making him smile as he walked off.

I stood there for a moment and then turned human. Catching my breath, I left the cavern of gold and headed up through the forges and back to the golden hall. Fili joined me before we entered and he grabbed my arm. I gave him a look as he tucked my arm around his and he patted my hand with a brilliant smile on his face. I felt my heart skip a beat at the look on his face. This could have turned out so different, but it didn't. I forced myself to stay in the present.

"You cannot go in there alone," he teased. "I shall accompany you."

"You brute," I laughed. "I don't know whether to smack your or leave it."

"Please leave it. I'm still unbearably sore from battle," he replied, almost pouting.

"Hmm," I smiled, and reminded myself to check Thorin's back when we had a moment of privacy. "Are you doing all right otherwise?"

"I am alive," Fili patted my hand. "That's all I could ever ask for."

I nodded my head and then hugged his arm as we walked. "Thank you, Fili," I said suddenly. "Thank you and your brother both, for being there for me when I needed it."

"You've done the same for us," Fili replied softly. "We both love you to pieces."

I chuckled softly. "And of course it is returned to the both of you."

Walking in to the hall, I let Fili lead me over to Thorin who was at the head of one table. He kissed my hand when he left me with his uncle and then joined his brother down the table. I stood quietly with Thorin, not interrupting him. It was time for a speech, I could feel it and I hated that part. At least his weren't long and boring like his grandfather's had been. I glanced up to see Balin and Dwalin both giving me a look and I flushed, knowing they knew exactly what I was thinking about. It almost made me laugh, but I gathered myself.

"To many prosperous days to come," he said, raising a glass. "We have finally come home."

The cheers that echoed through the hall made me smile, and I laughed as his arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me close. He pressed a kiss to the side of my forehead, ignoring the whistles and the cheers.

"And to the day I can call you my wife, and my queen," he rumbled in my ear, making me blush.

"Stop it," I gushed, leaning to look at him. "You are making me weak in the knees."

"Good," Thorin smiled and kissed me on the lips, earning a whooping cheer from others. "I love you, Arina. I always have."

I couldn't help the surge of emotion that swept through my body and I smiled at him as the words settled over my ears. I hadn't realized how good it felt to hear those words come from him. Reaching up again, I kissed him and wrapped my arms around his neck as he laughed when I pulled back. His arms were solid and warm around me...and alive.

"I love you," I murmured against his ear.

I felt him settle slightly against me, and when I leaned back he had a warm look on his face that had me smiling till my cheeks hurt. Song broke out through the hall as dinner progressed and almost everyone was laughing. As dinner ended, the drinking started and the singing grew louder. The dancing started shortly after, and I cringed when Kili grinned and came over to me.

"Where is that lady of yours?" I asked flatly. "I don't dance."

"Oh come on, Arina!" he begged. "Please! I remember when I was younger you loved to dance!"

"That was thirty years ago," I countered as he grabbed my hands.

"And it was for fun. Have some fun, or has my uncle infected you with his brooding," Kili grinned, and ducked when Thorin went to smack him over the head.

I gave him an irritated look as he tugged a little harder on my hands, making me move a step as I slowly gave in. The moment I did, he was twirling me away from Thorin. I couldn't help the laugh that escaped from my lips as we danced around and around for what seemed like hours. I had to admit that it was more fun than I remember having lately. I vaguely noticed that Thorin had walked toward the entrance, and so I focused and saw Bard walking in. Nudging Kili with my elbow as we danced, I nodded in the direction of them, and his expression grew serious so he whirled us through the crowd and toward his uncle. I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me as he did so. Fili, Bofur, and Balin were joining us. Catching myself gracefully, I left the crowd and joined Thorin as he approached Bard.

"Go back to the dance," he said softly. "Have fun."

"After knowing what he holds, I think I'll stay with you," I replied simply.

"King Thorin," Bard said bowing slightly in respect. "My Lady Arina."

"Bard," Thorin replied. "It is good to see you made it out alive."

"That I did, no thanks to the woman at your side, and your timely arrival," Bard answered. "I am glad to see you are of a better mind."

"As am I," Thorin nodded, and glanced down at me for a second. "What did you come here for?"

"To give you this." Bard pulled out a brilliant white jewel from his coat that glowed despite the darkness.

Thorin shifted slightly in surprise and then slowly took the Arkenstone from him. I watched him quietly, keeping my expression as relaxed as possible. He had over come the madness that ran in the family, but I was scared that he would fall right back in to it if given the chance.

"Thank you," Thorin said finally. "I trust Thranduil has been helpful to you and your people this day."

"He has done as requested, I cannot thank you enough. We now have more than we'll ever need to rebuild our lives here," he nodded. "Thank you. I hope that we may live in peace and both benefit from each other."

"I am sure we will," Thorin smiled, and they nodded to each other.

As Bard left, I looked at the jewel that rested in Thorin's hand as he turned it over and looked at it. Sighing quietly, Thorin turned and handed the jewel to Balin who took it in surprise. The older dwarf looked at the stone before turning his attention back to Thorin with an arch of his brow.

"Will you keep it safe?" he asked. "Keep it out of my sight and out of mind for now."

"I will," Balin nodded his head as he walked off as the brothers followed him quietly.

Thorin glanced down at me as we rejoined the celebration. "What?" he asked.

I shook my head as we sat down at the table with Dain and a few others. "Nothing," I mused softly.

"I am no fool," he smiled. "You would have my head if I fell under that sickness again. I have no intention to. That stone can stay as far away from my bloodline as it can get in this mountain. Even if it didn't affect me now, I don't want to take a chance just yet."

I let him rub his thumb over my hand gently as he spoke with Dain about what needed to happen over the course of the next year. Getting to my feet after a while, I ran a hand through Thorin's hair and left him in his conversation and walked outside. Something was pulling me, urging me to go out and see what was going on. Stepping across the bridge that had been repaired thanks to the wizards magic, I glanced at the entrance of the mountain behind me. It was quiet, and I felt off. The elves were still down with the men of Dale and I could hear that they were still working well in to the night. The city was going to have to be rebuilt, and no doubt we'd be down there helping.

News would have spread rather quickly about the city being saved. Maybe that's why I felt so uneasy all of the sudden. Scanning the area, I left and walked up the side of the mountain that led to the look out, where we had watched Smaug destroy Laketown. In the daylight, we could see the body of the beast that lay in the lake, but now I could see nothing.

"Why do I feel like this?" I questioned myself, and turned when a cackle caught my attention.

I watched a raven fly toward me, and land on the stone beside me. Reaching out, I ran a hand gently over the feathers of his back and let him nip my finger.

"You carry news," I said softly.

"A dark power has returned," the bird said softly. "That is what you are feeling. He has been banished...but we fear it is not over."

"Who told you this?" I asked.

"The Great Eagles," he replied as he hopped up a little higher so he didn't have to look up. "They have been watching. The Orcs have returned...they fear this is only the start of it."

"Can you tell me more?" I asked.

"No, that is all I know," he sighed sadly.

I looked back over the lake and then down on Dale. "That's not...all you came to tell me," I said as a scent caught my nose in the wind.

"There are more..." he croaked. "Stragglers are coming. They will try to take the mountain from Thorin. They have huge beasts...it will take numbers far greater than what they have to beat them..."

"The wounded are not yet healed. It's only been two days," I whispered. "But they shouldn't worry."

"Why?"

"Because I am with them," I said quietly. "When will they be here?"

"They come from the south. In a day, maybe less," the raven replied quickly.

I sucked in my breath and looked at Dale for a moment. "Go down to Thranduil and let them know. Tell them to keep a lookout. The moment that they see anything they are to blow their horns," I said firmly. "I will tell Thorin. I cannot venture far from the mountain, just in case it is a trap. Will you do that for me?"

"Yes, I can do that," he nodded hopping forward.

"Thank you," I replied gratefully, and stroked his wing. "Be my eyes, as you fly. Tell me all you see."

"My Lady," the raven replied and flew off quickly, heading down to the city below the lookout.

Turning swiftly, I hurried back toward the mountain and rushed inside. I wasn't sure if they'd be here by morning or later. They had no time to prepare for anything if these Orcs got here tomorrow. All they could do was seek shelter in the mountain and leave it to me. I wasn't keen on doing this again, but I knew it had to be done. Walking into the hall, I moved through the crowd and back toward Thorin and Dain. Balin was with them again, and they were laughing and smiling about something. I didn't feel like crushing their spirits with this news and my shoulders dropped. Thorin looked up as I approached, giving me a look.

"I was wondering where you went off to," he rumbled.

"Hmm," I gave him a smile, and then leaned down so that I could speak in his ear. "I need to talk with you. Dain as well if you'd like."

Thorin look at me seriously when I leaned back from him a little, and nodded his head. He rose to his feet and brought both Dain and Balin with him, then led us to a room that we could speak privately in. I hated that we had just won a battle, and here I was about to warn them about another one.

"What is it?" Thorin asked turning with his arms crossed.

"I was just informed that we have another wave of Orcs on their way," I replied. "They are attacking from the south, and according to my messenger they are the stragglers that were left just in case. I have put Thranduil on alert to let me know when they see anything but I think it would be wise to make sure the others are held up in here just in case anything gets past me."

"You plan on going out there yourself?" Dain asked in surprise.

"That's out of the question," Thorin replied his tone firm.

I sighed and looked up at the rock ceiling, then at them both and then looked at Balin who smiled a little.

"She's right," Balin said firmly. "We don't have the numbers right now. We will be crushed with all of Dale if we make a stand."

"They have beasts with them, I'm assuming large ones," I said quietly. "Word is going to spread that the mountain has been won, and the King has finally returned Thorin. You are not ready yet, not in numbers. You and Dain both still have injuries to heal."

"I will fight just fine!" Dain protested, as Thorin just looked at me.

I looked between them both in exasperation and put my hands on my hips. "Listen to me," I said firmly. "You both are wounded and need to heal! You need to keep those in here safe. I'm not asking for permission to go out there. You both will stay here while I protect this place. I already said I was going to do just that, Thorin."

Both of them fell silent at my rant, and Thorin lowered his gaze to the ground but I could see the hint of a smile at the edge of his lips. Balin nodded his head slightly and was smiling. Both of the dwarf lords kept their eyes on the ground for the moment. Dain sighed quietly in defeat and his shoulders sagged a little.

"Well that settles that then," he said slowly.

"I guess it does," Thorin nodded slightly impressed.

"Yes it does," I replied sharply.

"Yes, ma'am," Dain said quietly.

Pleased with myself, I gave Thorin a look and arched my brow. He shook his head at me, and smiled slightly. I knew that telling them to stay here was hard, but I knew that none of them were in any condition to fight another army. I was only doing what was right.

"We'll make sure everyone stays in and stays safe," he rumbled. "You will do well to come back."

"Of course I will," I said as we walked back out together with the other two. "How is your back?"

"It's fine," Thorin answered not looking at me.

I snorted at him, and then very softly ran my hand down his back and earned a slight tightening of his shoulders. His jaw clenched tightly and when I glanced at his eyes I noticed the pain that flashed in their depths. He was trying to hide it, but with me he couldn't get away with it. I gave him a leveled look, and he sighed loudly.

"Fine, you can tend to it," he said in a hushed voice.

"A queen takes care of her king," I said with heavy amusement, and earned an irritated look. It made me laugh. "Your words."

"I think I'll start to regret those," he shot back, as we went to a spot where the wounded were.

It was easier for me to get fresh bandages and Oin gave me something to put on his back when I approached to get some hot water. I took what he offered and listened as he began to speak about what I needed to do.

"Here, smear this on the wound. It'll keep it protected against infection and so that it won't let the fabric stick," he instructed.

"Thank you," I nodded, and he smiled at me.

Rejoining Thorin, I looked at him as he sat there, his arm resting on the table with the most awful look on his face. I knew he hated being treated for his wounds, to much of a warrior to admit he needed help. I rolled my eyes as I set the hot water down behind him and came around his front so that I could see him.

"Don't look so miserable," I sighed.

"Why shouldn't I?" he asked.

I snorted a soft laugh and helped him take his shirt and coat off. Having him stand, I took the knot out of the fabric so I could change it. I touched his chest, and arched my brow up at him.

"For one, it's me," I finally replied. "I mean come on; I hope it's this easy to take your shirt off later."

I didn't look at him except for out of the corner of my eye to see that he had turned red beneath his beard and I grinned as I unwrapped the bandage. I put some hot water on where I was taking it from the wound so it wouldn't hurt so bad and then threw the dirty bandages in to the fire.

"Sit," I smiled, and waited for him to before I started cleaning around the wound.

It had bled slightly so I had to clean around it, and gently cleared any blood from the gash itself. When I was done with that, I put the cloth down, and reached for what Oin gave me.

"This might hurt," I warned him, and watched as he nodded.

Thorin tensed only slightly and his breath left him as I applied the ointment to his back. Once it was done, I had him stand again so that I could wrap it in a new bandage. Tying it against his front, I patted it and let out my own breath.

"I don't like doing that," I admitted. "Causing you pain. Despite what you might think, you brute of a man."

Thorin chuckled softly and eased in to his shirt and I helped him slide back in to the black coat he had on. He turned to look watch me as I cleaned my hands off and dried them. I sighed and steadied myself when I looked up at him.

"I'll try to be more reasonable," he teased gently, and pressed our foreheads together.

"Oh, you are too kind," I said rolling my eyes.

"Well, I'd like to think I am on occasion," Thorin replied, as he led me toward the front gate.

The dancing and the drinking had finally stopped, and everyone was bedding down for the night. The whisper about what was going to happen already had some dwarves moving deeper in to Erebor like I had wanted. This city was a fortress. Unless they had something big enough to break through again, we'd be safe inside. The vast halls and tunnels that led through the mountain provided extra protection.

"I will take the first watch," Thorin said after he grabbed a few blankets.

"You should be getting some rest." I looked at him and he shook his head.

"No. Not with this threat. I will sleep early, and be waiting for you to return if you leave," he answered, wrapping a blanket around me.

We walked up the steps to the front gate where we could get a clear look over the valley and beyond. Dale was quiet, but I could faintly make out elf guards there, which had me, relax. Thranduil so far was honoring his words. Going to the corner of where we were standing, I sank down on a chair that had been placed up here. I sighed and looked over the land to the south.

"And you thought you wouldn't be queen material," Thorin mused, standing with his hands behind his back. "You acted like one today."

I glanced up at him and then rested my feet up on the ledge, and leaned back in the chair. "If it's what you need, then it's what I have to be," I said quietly. "Though I'm sure you'll get mad at me quite often."

Thorin smiled as we kept watch. "Well that would just make it even with how many times I've made you mad."

"Oh...no you didn't make me mad," I laughed. "You down right would make me see red. You are so stubborn, you know that right?"

"Maybe," he mused.

"No, there is no maybe. You are," I stated firmly, which earned a smile from him.

"Get some sleep," he said softly, turning to face me. "You'll need your strength since you are firm on this."

"Fine," I replied, and closed my eyes when he ran his hand through my hair and pressed a kiss to my head.

I fell asleep quite fast, knowing I was safe under his watchful gaze. I was sure nothing would get past him while he was awake to watch.

* * *

**Thanks for the review and all the favs and follows. Sorry this took so long!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

I woke before dawn to the sound of horns blowing. My eyes snapped open, and Thorin was also rising to his feet from where he was at my side. I threw the blanket from my shoulders and stood up to look south. I could just make the Orc's out using my good eyesight. I inhaled a breath and prepared myself for what had to come next.

"You come back to me," Thorin said, from where he stood by my side.

"I will," I promised, as I jumped up on the stone ledge.

Jumping down, I transformed to a hawk and flew quickly toward the city, heading to the south entrance. I landed and turned human and rushed to where the army was coming from. There weren't many, about a hundred, but they had several large war beasts with them. With all the wounded that were still here, I couldn't let them pass. It would be a massacre if I did. Bard and Thranduil were on top of horses when I walked between them.

"Arina," Bard said in surprise.

"Thank you, My Lord Thranduil," I said, looking at him.

"My Lady," he nodded.

"Stay here, and protect yours in case any get past me. Which I can probably assure you that they won't," I replied walking forward as the sun started to rise.

I could still see Erebor, and I knew that Thorin and the others would be able to make out what was happening. I cast them out of my head, focusing on what I had to do. The lead Orc was riding a large warg, and he stopped his army when he saw me walking towards them. I focused solely on what I had to do, casting my feelings aside.

"You have one chance," I said loudly to him. "Leave, or you all burn!"

He roared at me from where they stood and we faced off for a bit with no one moving. They weren't sure of what I was, and it worried them. Let them worry, they had no idea. The stand off was broken when an arrow shot from my blind spot and buried itself deep in my shoulder. I winced, and gasped at the pain. Looking at it, I grabbed on to it, and pulled it out with a hard yank that almost had me crying out.

"Fine," I said quietly, and my eyes glowed.

I transformed into a dragon before them and it sent terrified cries through the army. Even the war beasts backed away. I stood on four legs, and my tail curled so that it did not hit anything. Spreading my wings slightly, I glared at the Orcs and then roared. The ground shook beneath me as I moved forward and then let out a tongue of flame as it gathered in my belly. It burned through the first wave and with a mighty pump of my wings, I took to the sky.

It took me only minutes to burn my way through the army, but I didn't delight in the mass killing. This was necessary to do however and I continued to burn them with bursts of flame until there was nothing left. They really stood no chance against a dragon. It made me think of Smaug, and had he lived I was sure the beast would have sided with Azog and his army. That would have laid even more destruction across the land. I pushed the thoughts from my head, and instead figured that it was a good thing I could do this. No one would challenge Erebor with a dragon on their side. Even Sauron might think twice before he thought of waging war on the dwarves.

Landing quietly back where I stood, I faded back in to my human form and glanced at the wound on my shoulder. It wasn't something that would cause a problem, so I turned back to Thranduil and Bard and made my way over to them. I paused when I saw Bard's expression go from relief to horror in seconds and my body tensed.

"Arina!" Bard shouted, suddenly kicking his horse forward.

I spun and ducked as a stray Orc came running forward, and swung his weapon at me. I caught his wrist as he came down with every intention to kill me. His blade came down on my already wounded shoulder, and he kicked my feet out from under me. I cried out as the blade sliced through skin, unable to help it. Pushing forward to stand back up, I kicked him away from me as Bard swung his sword and cut the Orc's head off in one swing. The blade had slid from my shoulder when I had kicked him back, and I shuddered in pain. Thranduil came forward, his horse cantering over as Bard circled back to me, and I held on to the horses' mane to keep myself standing. The elf king swung out of his saddle and looked at the wound quietly and then met my gaze.

"It was a poisoned blade," he said quietly.

"What kind?" I asked.

Thranduil went to the dead Orc and picked up his sword to look at the blade. "It isn't poisoned like the Morgul. It's something that will make you weak for a time. Hemlock. Interesting. An ordinary man it would kill in a few hours. You, it will not."

I trembled a little, and wasn't sure if I was more scared of that or going back to Thorin, and it made me laugh suddenly. "I think I'm more terrified of going back to Thorin than I am of the blade."

"Yes, well I can imagine he won't be pleased either," Bard said quietly. "Is there anything we can do?"

"I will send up a messenger with something to treat the wound. I am heading back to the Woodland Realm today. I'll leave others behind, so I will leave as much as I can," Thranduil replied turning to us. "Send a raven if you need something."

"Thank you, King Thranduil," I said bowing my head, finally calling him by his proper title.

"My Lady," he nodded, getting back on his horse.

Bard looked down at my trembling hand and then reached out to me. "Come, let's get you back to the mountain," he said quietly. "Unless you feel like walking?"

"No, I don't," I admitted, and took his hand.

He hoisted me up behind him, and I hung on as he pushed the horse into a fast canter. As we road up the path, I pressed my head against his back as my vision blurred slightly from the poison as it began to have its affect. My body began aching, and the wound felt like it was burning it's way though my veins. I shuddered, but forced myself to clear my vision as best I could.

"He's going to have my head," I sighed, as we got closer and it made Bard laugh.

"You have been poisoned and you are more terrified of King Thorin?" he asked, as he slowed the horse as we approached the front gate.

"You have no idea," I laughed, but it hurt.

"King Thorin!" Bard shouted, as he got close enough to the ramparts.

I pushed myself up to sit up straight as Thorin came out, closely followed by his nephews and a few guards. Bard turned the horse to the side as Thorin approached us and helped me down with his arm. I landed on both feet, and a painful breath whooshed out of my lungs as I leaned hard against the horse he was riding. The beast steeled all four of his legs, and snorted loudly as he turned his head.

"Good boy," I said softly, grateful for his help.

"What happened?" Thorin demanded as he got to me, and his face paled a little seeing the wound on my shoulder. "Why is it not healing?"

"A stray Orc caught us off guard...the blade was poisoned. King Thranduil is sending up something to help fight it," Bard spoke for me. "It won't kill her, My Lord. You have our word."

"How can you be sure?" Thorin asked, as he looked at the wound.

"Thranduil knew what the poison was," I answered quietly. "You can yell at me later...I think I might fall..."

Thorin reached out instantly and caught me as I started to lean. My legs shook, and he lifted me in to his arms, so I wrapped my good arm around him as the wound in my shoulder burned. I let out another painful breath, and I almost grunted as the burning got worse.

"Arina," Thorin whispered, and I could hear the profanity leave his mouth in his own tongue.

It made me smile a little. "Sorry," I replied, laying my head on his shoulder quietly.

There was another set of hoof beats and I briefly heard Thorin thank Bard before hurrying me inside. I blinked a little, and cleared my vision for a second as I realized how much this had to hurt him. His wounds were still healing, and here he was carrying me through the halls.

"Your back," I protested, and his hold only tightened.

"I cannot feel it," he said sharply.

There were a few worried shouts from around the hall as he ushered someone to get a bed ready for me. He glanced behind him at whoever was following us as I shuddered. Thorin walked in to a large room and laid me down on a bed. Pushing myself to sit up, I stared at my knees for a moment and pulled forward some of my power and steadied myself.

"Out," Thorin said firmly, and suddenly it was quiet.

Lifting my head, I met his blue eyes with my own and tried not to hang my head at the look on his face. I had put it there, I knew it, but it wasn't like I got wounded on purpose. Had the poison not clouded my head I would have made a joke about this just to ease his own pain. However, I found myself at a loss of words.

"Thorin," I whispered.

"We need to expose the wound so we can treat it," he said, taking out a knife. "Sit still."

I did as he said, and reached for the blanket to cover my front as he cut my top off. The wound arched from my shoulder and down across part of my chest. I was able to cover myself at least, and Thorin helped me wrap the blanket the rest of the way around tightly. He put his hand over mine where I clutched the fabric, drawing my gaze.

"I put that look on your face," I whispered. "I'm so sorry..."

"This is going to be unpleasant," he rumbled, ignoring what I said. "She's ready."

I lifted my head as Tauriel came in, and I relaxed just a little at that. She had prepared something in a bowl, and Thorin reached up and turned my head back so that I looked at him. His expression was suddenly firm, and he was ready to deal with what happened next. I found I was suddenly staring directly at The King Under the Mountain

"Look at me," he commanded.

"This is going to hurt...isn't it?" I asked, shaking as he blurred in front of me.

"Very much," he nodded, and I shook a little more.

Tauriel laid a hand on my hair for a moment, and then got to work. She pressed something into the wound, and spread it across the whole thing. In just seconds, my whole body went rigid in agony and I couldn't help the scream that ripped itself out of my chest. My flesh felt like it was burning from the inside out, and it was only getting worse. The poison was being drawn back out of my body and into whatever she had prepared. I faintly heard her elvish voice float over us, but I wasn't listening. I went to shove them both away from me, but Thorin rose and called for help. I didn't know who came in, but suddenly my legs were held down, and Thorin moved to help hold my good shoulder down. Thorin kept his hand where it was, and as Tauriel continued to speak, another wave of pain came forward and hit me. I tried so hard not to scream but it was pointless, it hurt so much. It was Thorin's other hand that had pressed down on my shoulder, and I felt him move it to my forehead to draw my head back against his own.

"She's almost done," I heard Kili's voice. "One more, Uncle."

"Arina," Thorin spoke lowly in my ear, and I squeezed my eyes shut as tears streamed from them. "Arina, listen to me."

It took all I had to turn my head into the crook of his neck and force myself not to scream at the last blinding wave of pain. My vision went white, so I closed my eyes tightly and focused hard on Thorin as he spoke lowly to me in Khuzdul. I wasn't sure what he said, but his voice provided some comfort. Suddenly, it stopped and the hands that held down my legs were gone. I sagged against Thorin, and a hand ran past my forehead, moving some hair from my face.

"She's okay," Tauriel said, softly backing up. "It will heal on its own. Best we let her sleep."

I felt my body shudder violently, and Thorin moved and picked me up so that I was back on the bed, lying on my side. He was in front of me then, clearing my tears away with a warm cloth. It was the gentlest I had ever seen him. Opening my eyes to look at him, I took in his expression. He was a little breathless, like he had just got done fighting a battle that had taken all of his strength. He reached out and took my hand gently, before pressing a firm kiss on my forehead.

"Just let go," he murmured. "Go away for a while, love."

I couldn't fight the exhaustion that swept over me and I felt my eyes shut and then, there was nothing.

* * *

**This story is going to continue for a while, so please please keep reading. It gets better! :D**

**Review, favorite, follow, all that lovely stuff! **


	24. Chapter 24

I wasn't sure how much time had passed when my eyes fluttered open. It was dark in the room except for the torch that was lit by the door. I could hear something going on outside the room, but it was farther away. Blinking a little, I looked in front of my when I heard breathing. Fili was leaning back against his chair his eyes closed. His arms were crossed against his chest, but he was close enough that I managed to reach out to touch his fingers without moving. His eyes opened instantly and he turned to me, relief flooding his face. Pushing off from his chair, he came to his knees beside the bed and took my hand.

"You're okay," he breathed.

I cleared my throat a little to speak. "How long was I out?" I asked, my voice a little hoarse.

"It's well in to the night, so almost two days," he replied.

"A whole two days," I whispered in shock.

Fili moved some of the blanket off my shoulder and sighed softly. "Yes. But it worked. Your wound is healed. Tauriel said she woke you a few times to take care of things and to check on you, do you not remember?" he replied.

"I don't remember anything." I shook my head.

"That's not surprising."

I sighed quietly, and was grateful when he handed me something to drink. Water never tasted so good to me, but laying down was about as good. I was still shaking, so Fili covered me all the way up, and pressed a kiss to the side of my head.

"I'm going to get Uncle," he said softly, and left me alone. "I'll take my time for you."

Letting out a shuddering breath, I managed to get out of the bed to take care of a few things before I had to lie down again. My whole body ached from the healing it had done. I wasn't wearing my shirt either, but another one. It was dark blue, and a little big on me. As I lay down I put my nose to it, and caught Thorin's scent on it. Lying against the pillow again, I heard footsteps running down the hall. Thorin appeared in the doorway moments later, making me lift my eyes to see him. I cringed when he came to me with tears in his eyes. He dropped down to his knees beside the bed and reached for my hand. It was such an ungraceful movement for such a proud dwarf, but I grabbed onto his hand when it found mine.

"Don't you do that again," he said, his voice wavering.

I blinked a few tears away when he leaned down to kiss me, and I squeezed his fingers again. Pulling back he looked at me, and then moved to see with his own eyes that the wound was healed. His shoulders relaxed dramatically, and his head bowed forward. I couldn't see his face, since the edge of the bed was blocking my view as well as his hair.

"Thorin," I murmured.

"I'm going to strangle you," he whispered harshly.

Taking my hand from his, I touched his chin and lifted his head slightly so that I could see his face. A few tears had escaped his eyes, and it had me pursing my lips into a hard line.

"Okay," I said softly.

It was rare for him to shed any tears, and I could only remember two other times he had ever cried in front of me. Thorin rose to his feet, and kicked off his boots in an easy movement before he got on the bed. He laid on his side above the blanket as I faced him.

"Don't do that again," Thorin whispered, laying his hand on my cheek.

"I won't," I replied, my voice thick.

We laid there together and his fingers ran through my hair for a while, before he laced our fingers again. I stayed quiet, and didn't move when he fell asleep there. Balin walked in after a while and I looked at him from where I laid. Thorin's back was to the door, since I had pushed myself against the wall.

"When he wakes," Balin whispered. "Tell him everything is fine, lass. It's good to see you awake."

"I will," I replied in a hushed tone.

I was surprised when the dwarf king did not wake up to us talking, which meant he had been up for most of the time that I had been sleeping. I watched over him for while, taking in how peaceful he looked when he slept. Once I was satisfied, I fell asleep again after I had moved silently toward him to press my forehead against his chest.

* * *

When I woke in the morning, it was to the sound of two voices so I didn't move. Keeping my eyes closed I felt that I wasn't in the same position as I was when I had fallen asleep. Thorin was up, and I felt his body beneath my own, so I assumed that I was lying a bit across his lap. I don't know how he ever managed to move me, without waking me up.

"Everything is being taken care of," I heard Dwalin say. "Dain has had his people in shifts, and they've been working since yesterday morning on getting the gate fixed. They are also going to fix the throne. Much of the gold is going to go in to the forges so that we can fix other things that need it."

"Thank you, Dwalin," Thorin said quietly.

"How is she?" Dwalin asked.

"She didn't move after she fell asleep last night, but her breathing has been fine," Thorin sighed. "She...breaks through everything I have built around me, Dwalin. It's almost terrifying. I felt it once, and it has come back twice as strong."

"Well, I'd say that's how you know that you found your Queen," he replied. "You did not react any different when Fili came to tell you she was awake. You finished what you were doing, and walked off. The amount of control that takes, I think you did just fine. Everyone knows how you feel about her, Thorin. It's been clear for a long time. You shouldn't be terrified of a feeling like this."

I felt fingers run through my hair, but I did well not to move and kept my breathing even. I didn't even think I could open my eyes if I wanted to, I was still so tired.

"I didn't realize how much she was going to mean..." Thorin admitted quietly. "After seeing her again for the first time in thirty years...I had been so angry with the way she left."

"Then if I may remind you," Dwalin suggested. "Make sure she knows that you love her. All of the time. Arina is one of those who needs love to flourish. I noticed it when you found her when we were still in Erebor. She came to life under your care and your fathers. And again in the Blue Mountains when she visited, I saw it. She is a fighter when she has to be, but I'm sure she'd be happy with just being loved and loving in return."

"I agree," Thorin said softly, his fingers running through my hair still. "Thank you, Dwalin. For always standing beside me."

"I will always stand beside my King," Dwalin replied matter of fact. "We all will."

Sighing quietly, I adjusted my legs and pressed my face more into the pillow on Thorin's lap. "You two are making it extremely difficult to sleep," I complained grumpily.

Dwalin laughed softly. "Oh, apologies My Lady," he teased. "We are all relieved to see you are healing well."

I opened my eyes, and adjusted to the lighting of the room and looked at him. "So am I," I replied slowly, pushing myself up so I could sit. "I still feel like I got hit with Dain's hammer though."

"Nothing some food and something to drink cannot cure," Dwalin smiled as he rose to his feet. "I'll go have something prepared for you both."

When we were left in private, I drew my knees up and rested my head against my knees as I tried to wake up. Thorin touched my back gently, so I turned my head so I could see him as he rose off the bed.

"I brought some clothes for you to change into. I'm going to get changed as well. I'll be back soon," he rumbled, leaning down to kiss my head.

"Ok," I replied softly, closing my eyes as he kissed my head.

When he left, he shut the door behind him. Sighing, I pushed myself out of bed and headed to the other room connecting to this one. I managed to wash up, even if the water was cold. It at least woke me up and I took care of everything before I walked back to where the clothes had been placed. He had found a thick blue dress sweater that would go down to my knees, and black leggings to go with that. The sweater was made of fine material, soft and warm. I arched my brow in surprise and was sure that Thorin had not picked these out, minus the color; because I had everything I needed that fit quite well. I ran a hand through my wet hair after I got dressed and had washed my other clothes that were left. My shirt had been ruined, but at least I saved my pants. Pulling on my boots, I sat at the edge of the bed for a moment as my vision swam and inhaled a large breath. There was a knock at the door that caused me to jump a little.

"You in there lass?" Balin asked through the door.

"Oh, yes I am," I replied. "Come in."

The older dwarf pushed the door open and walked in. "Tauriel sent a few things for you, and I figured you'd appreciate them," he said setting down a bag. "Along with the clothes you are wearing. She said that Thranduil will provide you with anything you shall need."

I looked at it and then slowly opened the bag to see brushes, and hair wraps and a few other things. I felt my eyebrows rise in surprise from the gift. "Wow," I said slowly. "That was awful kind of her."

"Here," Balin smiled taking a brush and a hair wrap. "Let's get that hair out of your face."

"You are being fatherly," I teased, as he stood next to me and brushed my hair to the side.

"So," he replied. "We were all worried sick about you. We have never seen you so wounded before."

"Yea, me either," I admitted as he set to work on braiding my long brown hair.

"How are you feeling otherwise?" he asked as he worked.

"I'm hungry, and my body feels heavy. I haven't had to do that amount of healing in a long time," I sighed, handing him my gold beads when he reached out. "And my throat hurts."

"Aye, I bet it does. You did a fair amount of screaming, nearly broke Thorin and Kili both," Balin replied softly.

I looked at the ground when he said that and crossed my feet. "I feel awful, please don't remind me," I said quietly.

"We're all going to get hurt," Balin said as he finished off the braid. "Even you, no matter how much we think you won't. There, all done."

"Thank you," I smiled and looked up to see Thorin in the doorway watching us quietly.

I couldn't read his expression while he watched us as Balin tied the last knot and backed up so I could stand. Sighing at the stiffness in my legs, I put the pack that Tauriel had given me on the table that stood in the corner of the room.

"Ah, Thorin," Balin smiled as he turned around. "We'll see you in the hall then."

"Thank you, Balin," Thorin nodded to him as he watched the other dwarf leave.

He turned back to me then, and walked over when I finally stood up straight. He still wore a black coat that had been similar to the one he wore into battle and a sword rested on his belt under it. He had a fresh pair of pants on with a new tassel and shirt under that, instead of the armor I was so used to seeing. Thorin gave me a look, checking me over to make sure that I was in one piece. He glanced at the beads that were worked into my hair and his fingers found my cheek gently.

"I like you in blue," he mused softly.

"I noticed," I smiled.

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking at me seriously.

"I'm going to be fine," I waved him off a little, and pushed him toward the door. "Please stop worrying; I've caused you enough grief in these last two days."

Chuckling, Thorin turned and offered his arm so I took it. I pressed the side of my head against his arm quietly in a brief moment of affection before we walked out into the hall. Many of the dwarves were off working, and I could hear various sounds that were ringing through the mountain. I had to hand it to them; they were excellent at building and fixing things.

"Ah! She's ok! Arina!"

I looked up as Dori, Nori, and Ori ran over suddenly and I stopped as they bowed a few times in front of Thorin and I.

"We are so happy that you are well," Dori smiled.

"Thank you," I returned their smiles with one of my own. "I'll be back to my old self in no time."

"Good! We don't like it when you aren't at Thorin's side," Ori said shyly. "He gets grumpy."

Thorin gave the young dwarf a cross look that had my hand tightening around his arm gently. "I'll remember that," I teased.

Shooing them off, Thorin sighed and led me to a table that Dwalin had set up for us to sit at and there was a large table that had food on it. Dwalin walked over when Thorin helped me sit down and nodded to us both. I smiled a little at Dwalin, not used to this side of him.

"Bombur promptly cleaned out the kitchen while you were healing," he said with a slight smile. "He enjoys cooking; he's good at it. He also wasn't sure what you wanted, so he cooked...well everything."

I couldn't help laughing as Thorin put a plate together and set it in front of me. I wasn't used to him taking care of me like this and it almost made me uncomfortable.

"Tell Bombur I said thank you as well," I smiled as Dwalin nodded and walked off. "I'm not used to be taken care of."

Thorin set his own plate down and poured some water in to the cups on the table. "That is something you have to get used to. Especially if you decide that getting wounded will become a regular thing. What kind of King would I be if I didn't take care of the one who holds my heart?"

Looking up at him, I couldn't help but lean against his hand when it touched my face gently. "I don't think I have a come back for that," I murmured.

It made him smile, "Good. I will do what I have to until I am sure that you are back to your full strength. I'd like to keep you with me today. No transforming, no working. You will assist me in council and figuring out how long this will take to fix before I can send word to my people."

I picked a piece of fruit and ate it quietly, not objecting his plan. He looked at me after a moment and arched one of his eyebrows.

"No complaints?" he asked, surprised.

"I'm too tired to," I laughed, cutting off a piece of fish he had given me.

"That, my dear woman is good news then," Thorin teased softly.

I gave him an annoyed look which only made him chuckle as he took a bite of his food. For once, instead of me making fun and annoying him, it was turned the other way around. He wasn't going to let me live it down. I sighed in defeat on that, and finished my plate of food.

"So what exactly are you over seeing today?" I asked.

"Dain sent dwarves deep inside the city to see if Smaug ruined any of the foundation in his rampage when he first took the city," he replied looking up at me.

I shifted in my seat for a moment as I thought about that. I had been inside this mountain for almost five seasons. He had not really explored more than the gold that lay in the cavern below.

"The rest of the mountain should be just fine," I said quietly. "He never ventured out of his gold pile. Not unless he absolutely had to, which was very rare."

Thorin looked at me, "How do you know?"

This made me extremely uneasy, because I didn't know how he was going to react knowing that I had come in here and made friends with the dragon. Sometimes it wasn't exactly friendship, but a slight understanding of what each other was. It had amused him to keep me alive back then, and I was quite fond of the serpent for his humor and intelligence. I didn't like him for the sheer fact he had killed so many of the dwarves I had loved. I sighed quietly at that and glanced at the King in front of me.

"I managed to get in here...quite often," I said quietly. "What I'm about to tell you is probably going to make you furious. More so that what I just put you through..."

"Go on," Thorin replied lowly.

* * *

**Thank you to all the follows and favorites I got over the last week or so! What do you think?!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

For a moment, I sat quietly in my chair. I wasn't sure how I was going to go about this, but I knew that sooner or later Thorin was going to find out about this. He had the right to know, but knowing his history of anger and stubbornness I just wasn't sure how he would feel. From the start I could already tell that he was a little bit irritated. I sighed to myself and took a drink of water, all the while aware that the dwarf king did not look away from me.

"When I came out of hiding...I had heard rumors that you were dead," I began slowly. "I didn't...I didn't have the guts to go back to The Blue Mountains. So I wandered for a while and then turned up here. I came in here, and when he didn't kill me I spent the next several months coming back. He allowed me to explore the mountain, and often slept. I was no threat to him."

I held my breath when he didn't respond to me and I put my shaking hands on my lap. When I looked at him, he was staring at me with this look that was stuck between anger and shock. I clenched my jaw to control the emotion that swept through me and then rose to my feet so abruptly that it startled him. His body flinched slightly, but Thorin quickly got himself under control.

"I didn't do it to go against you," I said firmly. "I was mostly curious, I had never seen a dragon before. My plan had been to try and get him to leave. Which obviously failed on my part, but I didn't do it out of spite. Like I had said...I thought you had been killed until I saw you in Rivendell that day. I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" he asked his voice deep.

"Because I was scared," I said uneasily. "Telling you things you don't like isn't exactly the greatest. And you were different..."

"Are you now?" Thorin rumbled. "Scared?"

"Yes," I admitted. "Sorry, I may be able to turn in to anything I wish...but disappointing those I care for is worse than any battle I could fight in."

Thorin looked at me for a long minute with an expression that almost had me shuddering under it. "Leave me for a moment," he growled suddenly.

I wasn't surprised with his anger, but I was slightly hurt that he was being so closed minded. He was a dwarf, I shouldn't expect much on that when it came to such a huge issue. I hadn't known that this was where I'd end up, but I wasn't about to change it.

"As you wish," I found myself saying and I turned on my heel and walked off without a bow toward him.

I felt my steps slow when I heard the table suddenly crash to the ground but I forced myself not to flinch and kept moving. By the time I got outside I was out of breath from walking so fast out of Erebor. I looked at the several dwarves that were outside, and inhaled a huge breath. Tauriel and Kili were further down the path to the mountain, so I decided to go thank her. When I approached them, Tauriel smiled warmly at me.

"It is good to see you on your feet," she said, gently taking my hands.

"Thank you, for helping me," I said, giving them a slight squeeze. "Both of you."

"What's wrong though?" Kili asked, from where he sat on a large rock.

"I think I'd rather go through a blade again then what I just did," I said quietly. "I revealed to Thorin that I'd been coming here for a long while. Back when Smaug was indeed alive..."

"How did you come by talking about that?" Kili asked. "I remember Gandalf confiding in Balin about something like that. Why would Thorin be angry with you?"

"I only befriended the one being that stole his home away," I pointed out shakily. "And...honestly at the time I had thought Thorin was dead...that's what the rumors said. Some said he became King while making a new life and many said he died. I couldn't find it in myself to find out so I..."

Kili looked at me gently. "He shouldn't be mad at you, Arina," he said quietly.

"That's where you and your uncle differ," I smiled up at him. "Thank you. But it's not a surprise it had hurt him. I had told him I was trying to get close enough that I could suggest the dragon leave, but I never got that far. And I won't lie...the moment I saw Thorin I dropped everything to help him take back this mountain, dragon be damned. My loyalty is always to him."

"Maybe you should tell him that," Tauriel looked at me softly.

"Mmm, he broke the table when he told me to leave," I shook my head. "I...I'm good."

"Ah...well then," Kili cleared his throat with a laugh.

"Anyway," I sighed and looked back at the elf before me. "I also wanted to thank you for what I'm wearing and the bag you left."

"Of course," she smiled with a nod. "I have sent your size back home so that they will send a new wagon of things here. We are back to trading since the mountain has been won and we have much to supply you with. Payment is just extra for Thranduil."

I gave her a gracious look and looked over to Kili when he blinked at me for a moment. "What?"

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Sore," I sighed.

"Ouch," he grinned. "Look out."

I heard the footsteps before they left the ground and I stepped aside and spun so that I tripped who ever was lunging for me. Fili went face first in to the ground beside me with an oomph. Kili nearly doubled over in laughter, while the elf at his side just smiled. I put my hand on my hip as I glared at the other prince.

"I may be tired..." I said as he pushed himself up. "But I'm far from helpless."

"Noted," he laughed. "What in heavens did you do to Thorin? He...he's raging...really bad."

"I think it's time I run away," I felt my voice crack in a whimper.

"She made friends with the dragon back when she thought Uncle was dead," Kili said for me.

"I...okay, so what's the deal? The dragon is dead," Fili replied, and we all groaned.

"I hate to leave you, but I do have to return to my King for a while," Tauriel sighed, and gave me an encouraging look. "Good luck."

"I'll need it," I said, looking back to Fili who snickered as Kili kissed the elf before she left on her horse.

"So, who feels like having some fun?" Kili asked, as he jumped down and drew his sword.

"I can best you any day brother," Fili smiled. "We may have to become better in case we have to protect Arina against Uncle."

It was a tease and it made me jump on to the rock above them and watch as they had a match. I watched them for the next twenty minutes in silence when I heard horses. Turning my head, I watched two men riding up, dressed in black with long black cloaks. They had weapons on their belts which had me narrowing me eyes. It had only been three days since the mountain was won back, who were these people. Dressed like that I knew they were not just some common travelers.

"Fili, Kili," I said sharply drawing their attention.

Getting to my feet, I jumped down in front of the men as they got close and I looked at the horses. "Stop," I commanded and was pleased to watch the animals come to a dead halt.

The men looked at me from where they sat and one of them shifted their animal to the side. "Who are you?" he asked.

"The same I could ask you," I replied firmly, as Fili and Kili came out behind me. "What business do you have here? You are certainly not men from Lake-town."

"Our business is with King Thorin. You could say it is unfinished," he replied, glaring down at me.

"That sounds like a threat," I looked up at him.

"And if it is, what are you going to do?" he sneered.

Fili and Kili drew their swords from behind me and stood firm in the path. I looked at the men for a moment, and then at the horses before I returned my gaze to them.

"Has word traveled fast that Thorin, King Under the Mountain has reclaimed the city?" I asked.

"It's spreading fast enough. Now move."

"You know...I really didn't want to change today," I sighed sadly. "My dear boys, will you please dump your masters?"

Both horses snorted and tossed their heads and suddenly bucked and reared, throwing the men from them. I smiled very pleased with myself.

"How," Kili asked.

"These horses can understand human speech," I replied. "Will you two take care of our unwelcomed guests? I want to know what their business they have with Thorin."

"Of course," Fili smiled, dipping his head as they walked forward.

The two men had barely made it to their feet before the brothers were on them to get information out. Going up to the two horses, I took off their saddles and other tack and patted them both on the neck. Both animals snorted happily, glad to be rid of their riders. These animals were from a long way away. It made me narrow my eyes in anger. Where did these men come from?

"You are free again. Go...far from here," I said gently, as they bowed slightly to me before galloping off.

One of the men suddenly punched Kili and sent him flying with a kick while Fili had killed his partner. I glared at the man and rushed forward and kicked his feet out from under him which sent his sword flying and I caught it.

"I prefer blades made from the elves," I sighed pointing it at him, knowing that our commotion didn't go unnoticed. "What is your business here?"

"Go to hell, filth," he snarled, swinging suddenly. "The King will die, we will kill him. There is still a price on his head!"

Flinching at the sharp pain that went through my leg I glanced down to see what he did. I yanked the dagger from my leg after a shudder and without wasting another second; I thrust the sword right in to his chest making him scream out as I twisted it.

"I'm really getting tired of being shot, and stabbed, and sliced open," I said softly after he died, and I moved off to the side as I heard others approaching.

"Uncle," Kili said with a slight nod as Fili joined him.

"What happened here?" Thorin demanded from behind me.

Dropping the dagger to the ground, I walked off from them, and went to the stream where it was not covered in ice since it was flowing too fast. Reaching down, I washed my hands and then looked at the wound the dagger had left behind. It was slowly healing, so I stayed kneeling till it was closed and only a red mark was left. It was a little raw and still hurt but at least it wasn't bleeding.

"My nephews said I should talk to you about what happened since you got the information out of them?"

I stood up and covered my cold hands in the sleeves of my sweater and turned to face him. It was cold out, but at least the sweater I was wearing was thick and cozy. Thorin looked at me, waiting for my response and I wasn't sure if he was over what had happened earlier. I was guessing not with the way he had spoken and how he stood with his arms firmly crossed.

"They would have seen you dead," I replied. "So we disposed of them. Can you give me any information that can tell me why they were coming here? The one I said told me there is still a price on your head."

Thorin looked at the ground as he thought and then met my eyes again. "Gandalf told me in Bree almost a year ago that there was someone who wanted me dead. I'm sure that was where those men had come from."

"So you are still being hunted then," I crossed my arms as a wind blew through the valley. "I will go let Bard know so that he can be on the look out for strange men. That way they won't get past the town."

"Send someone else," Thorin said firmly. "I will not have you go far while you are still weak."

"I'd rather face down a few blades then you right now," I said honestly. "I'm feeling just fine."

Thorin sighed and walked up to me. I couldn't back away from him since the water was right behind me, but I felt myself tense dramatically. Thorin laid his hands on my shoulders and looked at me seriously.

"I'm sorry I got angry," he said slowly. "Balin spoke with me and told me he already knew about it and that I was being a fool for reacting the way I did. The dragon is dead, and that's all that matters."

I eyed him in suspicion when he fell silent, and he suddenly bent down on to one knee. I dropped my hands in surprise and looked at the dwarf king that knelt before me. I couldn't believe how uncomfortable I suddenly felt. He bowed his head quietly, only adding the shock going through me. I was not used to anything that he was doing today, beside the earlier fit of rage he had displayed. I shifted quietly again.

"Arina, please forgive me," he rumbled. "I would wish to take that look from your face."

Thorin reached for my hand and kissed it when he looked up at me, and I felt my shoulders drop. I sighed and nodded to him quietly, and he rose back up to his feet and pulled me to him. Not pressing the matter any further, I wrapped my arm around him quietly as we walked back to the others.

"Kili, go down to Dale," Thorin said when we were close enough. "Let Bard know about these men and that more may come down. Bifur, Nori...get rid of the bodies."

"Sir," everyone nodded at the same time as he led me back to the mountain.

"Are you okay?" Thorin asked, looking down at me.

"Are you still angry?" I returned, and glanced up at him.

"I am not," he said reassuringly. "You have my word. I was foolish to get so upset. I know you didn't do it in spite. You always had a knack for going into such dangerous things out of curiosity."

I sighed as we entered the city and looked around at how much was being fixed around us. Thorin reached down and took my hand and then tugged me forward. I gave him a curious look when he tugged me, so I had no choice but to follow.

"I have something to show you," he smiled, leading me up a flight of stairs.

I eyed his back as I followed him up the flight of stairs and up a few more. He led me in to a room that was large and brightly decorated with gold. It had a balcony that opened up and provided a beautiful view of Dale and the valley between it and the mountain. I looked around, and noticed a large bed had been fixed up and new blankets and pillows had replaced what I was sure had been old and ratty. There were a few torches that lined the wall and a small candle holder on one of the tables by the bed. It branched off in to another room that served as a bathroom. I was surprised to see that the bathroom was more extravagant than the room itself complete with a stone tub to bathe in and a shower. In both rooms there was also a place to light a fire.

"What do you think?" Thorin asked, as I walked back out and looked around again. "The shower will take some time to fix."

"This is a gorgeous room," I replied. "I have to hand it to your people. You sure know how to make things."

He smiled at me as I ran my hand over a large wooden trunk that was in the corner of the room, and another one was straight across. Walking out on to the stone balcony, I took in the view and smiled.

"Wow," I breathed.

Thorin came up beside me and put his hands on the stone and leaned on them a little as the wind blew his hair back from his face. "This is our room," he rumbled. "It was my grandfathers' back when he ruled. Now, we get to have it."

"It is lovely," I said looking back inside. "Both inside and out."

"I'm glad you like it. You'll be staying here from now on," Thorin said as he turned away and walked back inside.

I opened my mouth to say something, and then quickly shut it and walked out after him. I turned and followed him and watched as he sat on the bed with a sigh.

"If you weren't King, I'd tell you to rest," I sighed. "But that is out of the question. And how is your back?"

"Oin treated it before you woke up last night. It's healing quite well," Thorin replied. "I figured if I didn't take care of it, that it'd only add to your stress. You had enough to deal with."

"Mmm, and I still managed to piss you off," I offered, as I walked over to the bed.

"I did relay what you told me to Balin and Dain however," he said thoughtfully.

I plopped down on the bed next to him, lying on my back. "Oh?" I asked.

"My cousin thinks you are mad," Thorin smiled, as he lay back with me. "Mad, but right. Most of the mountain is good. We destroyed more of it when we took the dragon on."

"I've been meaning to ask you about that," I turned on my side and brought my legs up.

"Personally I don't think you are going to want to hear any of the stories, My Lady," Thorin replied, looking at me firmly.

"That awful?" I arched my brow as I tugged on one of his braids.

"If you want the amusing part, I called Smaug a fat slug," he mused. "It caused him to light the forges...and then break the gate."

"And before that?" I asked looking at him.

"Bilbo solved the riddle on the door," Thorin said softly. "And we...sent him in with Smaug. He told me they had a long conversation before it all started. Balin had me convinced to go in and try to help him when I well...wasn't myself. But in the face of that dragon I had never been clearer. I regret that I fell in to such madness for the time after that."

"You are not your grandfather," I reminded him.

"That's how I came out of it," he nodded as his hands rested on his belly. "I remembered what everyone said to me...how they acted and that main part. I was so relieved to come out of it."

"We all were too."

He gave me a look, and then reached out to touch my cheek with one of his fingers. "Now it's your turn," he rumbled.

"My turn?" I asked glancing at him.

"You told me you knew we were going to die. How did you know that?" Thorin rumbled.

"It's a painful story, and it was more of a dream than anything because I changed it," I replied quietly.

"Will you tell me?"

Letting my breath out quietly, I laid flat on my back and stared up at the ceiling. Preparing myself, I thought about everything and bit the inside of my cheek for a moment. This wasn't a happy story to tell, but he wanted to know it. I had no choice but to tell him.

* * *

**Enjoy! I'll try to get this next one out faster!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Thorin had turned onto his side so that he could face me. "It can't be so terrible. I'm here...and alive, thanks to you."

I gave him a fake glare and then rolled on to my back so that I could focus on telling him what I had seen. "When I had been in Rivendell, Lord Elrond had suggested that I stay there for a while. I wasn't sure why, but something had me agreeing to it. I was there for five days, and on the fifth night he sent me a dream."

"Go on," he encouraged gently.

"During the battle when you went up to Ravenhill, after you sent Fili and Kili over there, Bilbo came to warn you what had been set up. When you went to have Dwalin call them back, Azog came out of the fortress and killed Fili in front of all of you. You ran across the river in rage while Kili was killed trying to protect Tauriel. I had thought at one point that you were going to win your fight with Azog because you managed to put him in the river, under the ice but he got out..." I took a breath before I continued. "When he got out, he sent you to your back, and then went to stab you, but you managed to get your sword up. I don't know what prompted you to do so, but after a slight struggle, you took the sword away and let him stab you. You still managed to kill him, but it cost your life. Bilbo found you collapsed close to the side of the river, and I got there moments before you died."

When I finished, I looked over at him to see that he had been listening intently. I couldn't read the expression on his face, so I sighed quietly.

"It's what I dreamed of, the night after the battle," I added quietly. "It was patchy when I first saw it, but I knew all three of you died in the dream. I didn't know by who, but it didn't matter. I wasn't going to let it happen."

"I guess it is a good thing you told me what was going to happen," Thorin murmured. "You saved all of us. I am glad you did."

"So am I," I smiled looking at him.

We laid there for a bit in silence, before he pushed himself up to his feet, and then pulled me up as well. "As much as I like staying here, I have things to over see."

"Yes, I know," I sighed with a smile. "I'm even surprised that you are enjoying laying down sharing stories. I always thought of you as to much of...royalty to relax."

Thorin smiled as we walked out of the room. "I still have my sense of humor you know," he countered. "The first night that we made camp, Bilbo heard Orcs for the first time, and I admit I was so close to falling asleep that when the Halfling repeated the word Orc I jumped like someone had thrown cold water on me. Or the time with the trolls, I don't even want to remember that."

"Stories for dinner," I laughed.

"Oh we'll have plenty of them," Thorin replied.

Smiling as we walked down from the room, and Thorin led me through the vast halls of Erebor, and I couldn't believe how much it had changed in just two days. The dwarves have been here a week almost and the change was just impressive. He led me to where the throne was, and I was amazed to see that the claw marks were now gone and it was fully fixed. The Arkenstone was put back in its place above the throne where Thorin was surely to sit when he was crowned king.

"Hidden hmm?" I asked glancing at him.

"I wanted it back where it belongs," Thorin replied, looking at the stone before turning to me. "It's for the people. I could care less on where it goes, but Balin thinks that my choice was a good one."

"You don't feel like running away and hoarding all the gold do you?" I asked, giving him a plain look.

"Not at all, Lady Arina," Thorin replied, bringing my hand up and kissing it. "I would rather wish my head be removed from my shoulders if that happened again. I will be King, and I will not let it take me again."

"Mmm," I smiled, and glanced at the jewel one more time, before listening to the sound of rock being broken and dwarves shouting to one another as they worked. "So, when will the coronation happen for you?"

"When those from the Blue Mountains arrive, along with the rest of my kin," he replied, as we walked toward the main hall which was down several flights of stairs.

"That is going to be joyous," I hummed to myself.

"It should be," Thorin replied with heavy amusement. "Because it will happen after we are wed."

I almost tripped down a few stairs at the mention of being wedded, and I grabbed on to some railing that was still there. Gripping it for a second so that I was sure I wouldn't fall, I turned to look at Thorin since he had stopped to wait for me to catch myself.

"Is that terrifying to you?" he asked, coming closer.

"Well, no," I managed to get out as he stood close, his chest just brushing my own. "I mean, just a little I guess."

"Being married to me is terrifying?" Thorin arched his brow.

"No," I caught myself hastily. "Not that...the...I think I need air..."

He laughed, and led me from the mountain and out in to the sunshine. I lifted my face toward the sun, and took several deep breaths. Thorin waited for me to calm myself down quietly, the smile never leaving his face.

"Are you done?" I asked, when I finally turned to him.

"For now," he replied, moving hair away from his face. "Come, let's walk. I have much to talk to you about."

"Oh no," I replied, my voice breathless.

"Come," he ushered, offering his arm again.

I took it, and we walked the path slowly away from the mountain. He was quiet for a few minutes, letting me prepare myself for what ever he was going to say.

"I want you by my side," he said slowly. "You know that. I want you to rule with me, but it's not just that. I want you with me, till the end of all days take us, Arina. Will you give me that?"

I laced my fingers as we kept walking and I shivered a little as a cold breeze passed through the valley. "Of course," I murmured.

"It's almost painful," Thorin chuckled. "How happy I am to hear you say that. I didn't realize that even after thirty years, my feelings for you were still the same."

"Mine never went away," I murmured. "The day that you kissed me...when you tried to make me stay...that did it for me. I was never going to love anyone else."

Thorin looked down at me as his hands fell to my waist. Leaning forward, he pressed our foreheads together before he reached in and stole a kiss. Running my hand through his short beard, I tilted back so that I could see him.

"I love you," he said softly.

"I love you," I replied, my cheeks turning red.

I couldn't help the smile as I leaned my head against his shoulder as we stopped and watched a group of dwarves coming up from Dale driving a carriage. They had various supplies from Thranduil that they had gone off to get apparently. I moved to the side with Thorin when they got close.

"My King," one of them nodded, with a smile on his face. "My Lady."

Thorin nodded his head in reply to them, and I turned to watch Dale for a moment and then my gaze shifted toward the lookout that we had stood on. Lifting my gaze again, I watched a raven fly past us, and I met the eye of the bird. He soared past us, and headed over the lake and back to the forest, not showing any sign that something was wrong. I sighed quietly, and watched Thorin turn to the mountain again to gaze at it.

* * *

He ended up leaving me half way through the day to go take care of a few things, so I found myself wandering the halls again. I ended up at a door that I had not seen for 90 years, and I hesitantly pushed it open. The room was covered in dust, but it looked just like the day I had left it. Across the hall, three other rooms laid behind closed doors. Stepping inside I looked at the chamber I had once called my own, and I smiled a little. A few books had been left, now covered in dust and probably falling apart. The bed was made, and everything was as it should be. I didn't linger long, and instead went to another room and sadness filled my heart, almost crippling me.

Pushing the door open to Prince Frerin's old room, I took in everything that was his. The rooms were all left untouched, since the dragon wasn't able to get to the royal halls. Walking inside, I looked at his bed that was messed up. I couldn't remember the last time Frerin had ever made his bed. On the stand beside it, two books laid covered in dust. A desk and a chair were off to the corner of the room and his wardrobe was left untouched. Looking at the shelf on the other side of the room, I saw several of his things still left behind. Some rings, a few beads, and a necklace.

Frerin had never liked wearing braids in his hair, or anything for that matter. His father had given up asking him to put anything in it. I smiled fondly at a few memories of the prince and sighed sadly. I missed him so much. No one could match his laugh, or how carefree he had been. Just like his brother, he had been a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield. Reaching out, I touched a few of his things and for a moment I was able to picture his smiling face.

"I miss him too."

Jumping, I turned my head toward the door and saw Dwalin leaning against the door. I gave him a smile, and took my hand away from the ring I had touched. "It seems like a lifetime ago," I said sadly. "I miss his laugh."

"Aye," the warrior agreed sadly. "He shouldn't have fallen that day..."

"No one ever told me how it happened," I murmured, looking to him.

Dwalin's eyes faded slightly with memory. "He had been by Thorin's side for most of the battle," he recalled. "But something had separated them. I cannot remember what. All I remember seeing was Azog. He had stabbed him right in the back and threw him. I ran to his side, and he died in my arms...said he was sorry. He tried..."

I blinked a little and looked back to the shelf for a moment. "I'm glad that Orc filth is dead," I growled. "He took so many from us..."

"He did," Dwalin sighed. "But, the important part is we go on living. Now come. Thorin sent me to find you. I'm glad I found you and he did not. I don't think he is ready to face these rooms yet."

"I will get them cleaned out myself," I answered, as I joined him.

He shut the door quietly, and I noticed he also stole one last look before the room was out of sight. Dwalin sighed and offered his arm to me, so I took it and let him escort me back to Thorin.

"You know, he was so furious that we were marching to war," he rumbled. "Thorin wanted so badly to send him back to the Blue Mountains. Something in the pit of his stomach told him to, but he ignored it."

"That's why Thorin blamed himself?" I asked in surprise.

"Yes. He thought it was his fault Frerin died..." Dwalin nodded quietly.

"It's not," I sighed softly, as we came into the mess hall.

"Aye," Dwalin agreed. "Sometimes he needs to hear that."

My eyes found Thorin walking into the hall to our right, flanked by two guards. He had purpose in his stride, and I knew he had been busy since I had last seen him. There was so much to do, that I was sure he was going to be like this for a while. Dwalin led me over to him when Thorin finally stopped, and the King smiled.

"Took Dwalin a while to find you," he rumbled. "I sent him off some time ago."

"She was wandering," Dwalin sighed crossly. "As usual."

"Way to make me feel like a child, gentlemen," I grunted, making them both smile.

"Come, dinner is ready," Thorin chuckled motioning to us both.

We had dinner together with the others before Thorin was up and moving again to continue his business. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of my head before he was walking off with Balin to go continue his work. I watched them for a moment and then turned back to the company.

"Ori?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied, turning to me instantly.

"Would you mind helping me clean a few rooms?" I asked.

Dwalin looked at me with an arch of his brow, but I saw a fondness underneath that hard gaze. Ori nodded his head instantly and got to his feet after he finished eating, and Dwalin joined him.

"How about the rest of us go tackle those rooms," Dwalin offered.

Bofur leaned over so he could see us. "What rooms are we cleaning?" he asked.

"Royal chambers," I said softly. "Ones that I don't think Thorin wants to face just yet."

"Ah," Bofur nodded his head, understanding.

I led the company back up the stairs after we were able to gather things that we needed. Ori and Dori got hot water and I gathered as many rags as I could find. We stood outside the doors for a moment as I figured out who could do what.

"Dori, Ori, and Nori you can be in charge of this room," I said gently. "This belongs to Dis. Nori, I urge you not to steal anything."

Nori laughed loudly and patted me on the shoulder at the tease. "I will try to resist my lady," he grinned as he walked off with his brothers.

I smiled at him and then glanced at Dwalin and Bofur who stood behind me. The rest of the company was busy with other things, but this worked out just fine. I pushed open Frerin's door again and walked in. We got to work cleaning the room in silence and I gathered the rings and other things on the shelf into a make shift bag that I tied to my belt. Bofur ripped off the old blankets and Dwalin helped me dust off everything. It didn't take us long before the room looked brand new. Dwarves could clean when they wanted to.

Bofur walked back in with fresh blankets and a few new candles to replace old ones. I smiled gratefully as I opened the wardrobe and looked at the clothes that were still left in it. Tilting my head, I fought about what to do with them.

"Let's put them in your old room," Dwalin offered.

"I'm so used to you being a lieutenant," I teased looking at him.

He chuckled and rallied Bofur to get the clothes into my old room. I rushed across the hall and opened the door and began to clean out my wardrobe which was empty. Once it was ready, I moved aside as the dwarves began to move the clothes over. It was sad to see clothes that I remembered Frerin wearing being hung up again in a different place. I would let Thorin figure out what he wanted to do with them. I left them to their task and went to a different room and pushed it open. Ori and Dori had gone into Frerin's room to clean the bathroom.

"So much to fix," I said softly.

Thorin's room was simple, with a bed, a couch, two tables and his wardrobe. I got to work cleaning it, and after a bit, the others had joined me. We managed to clean that room in less than thirty minutes. I opened his wardrobe to see that thankfully it wasn't full of clothes. I took down his old royal coat and shook the dust from it. It was amazing to see how much times had changed. He was so young when he had worn this. Dwalin snorted a light chuckle and I grinned at him.

"Have you managed to go see your old room?" I asked as I threw a new blanket over the bed that was freshly cleaned.

"Aye. Chambers right below these. The whole company will take up that hall beside Fili and Kili," Dwalin nodded leaning against the wall. "Those were cleaned out early this morning."

"Good," I smiled.

Nori walked in with some new pillows and threw them on the bed once I got rid of the old ones. He smiled a little. "Over the last several days we've found much has been in great shape. The elves have also supplied us with what we need."

"That's helpful," I sighed, backing up and looking at the room.

When we finished, it was well into the night and all of us were tired. We had also cleaned out Thrain's room which had been almost as large as Thror's room. We had gone through to make sure everything was perfect, and that we hadn't missed anything. I was guessing that Fili would take Thorin's old room, and we'd have Kili take Frerin's. Dis of course would have her old chambers if she wanted them. Her father's room was also open now as well. We had tried to make it as neutral as possible, taking most of the clothes out and hanging them in my old room.

There had been two large wardrobes in Thrain's room so they had moved one into my old room. Once we were sure that everything was okay, we headed back to the mess hall. Bofur had all of us laughing when we walked into the hall to grab something to drink and eat again.

"I'm starving!" Dwalin grunted. "I don't think I've cleaned like that since we had to clean Bilbo's house!"

"Aye, and that was worse off then those rooms!" Bofur laughed.

"I can only imagine what it is like when you lot get together for a party," I chuckled. "Especially in a hobbit house."

Bofur grinned and suddenly took me by the hand and twisted me in a circle as we walked. "My Lady it was a grand time! You should have been there!" he laughed.

I laughed with him and continued walking with them after he had me facing the right way. Dwalin rolled his eyes a little and we grabbed something to eat. Sitting at a table with them, I listened as Bofur told stories from when they lived in the Blue Mountains, and it made me smile. I missed that mountain. Half way through one story, Fili and Kili joined us with a cup of ale.

"I'm surprised to find you both up," I chuckled.

"It's been a busy night, that's for sure," Kili grinned. "We deserve these."

Fili smiled at his brother and then bumped his shoulder against mine, drawing my attention. I turned to look at him and he nodded ahead of us. Turning my gaze, I watched Thorin and Balin walk back in. I could tell they were both tired, and it had me rising to my feet and grabbing two cups of ale for them both. Walking over to them, I smiled and gave them each a cup.

"Oh thanks lass," Balin smiled. "It's been a long day."

"Indeed," Thorin agreed.

"Well drink up and go to bed then," I smiled.

Thorin walked with me back to the table and gave me a quizzical look. "What have you been doing? I dare say you could use a bath," he smiled.

"I will throw you in the river, Thorin Oakenshield if you keep that up," I said flatly glancing at him sourly. "I will show you in a bit when we retire to our chambers."

Thorin smiled at me, unable to help himself and I walked back over to the table with him. Dwalin gave his friend a nod as Thorin patted his shoulder, and the king glanced over the table.

"I haven't had the chance to speak with all of you yet," he rumbled, looking at the company after Oin and Gloin finally joined us with Bifur. "I cannot begin to express my gratitude. You joined me on this quest when no one else would. I will forever be grateful for it, and I will not forget it."

Every single dwarf gave him a smile and a dip of their heads at his words. It was uncommon for him to say such thanks, and they were holding that to heart. I smiled at my feet for a moment and then found myself yawning.

"Better take the lass to bed, Thorin," Dwalin grunted. "She looks ready to fall over. I'm sure you are fairing the same. There isn't much else we can do tonight."

Thorin glanced down at me fondly, and wrapped an arm around my waist. "Come then woman, you said you wanted to show me something," he grumbled in a tease.

"Ah yes," I smiled, and then glanced over at the company to thank them. "Come on Fili and Kili. You as well."

Both princes grinned at me and I led the way back up the stairs and to the rooms that had just been cleaned. I took them first to Thorin's old room and pushed the door open to show them.

"My old room," Thorin smiled slowly as he walked in. "You cleaned it."

"Not just me," I smiled and yanked Fili inside.

The elder prince grunted in surprise and stumbled a little as he came into the room. He glanced around it, taking in that he was in part of his uncle's past. Thorin brought both boys up on tales of Erebor, so for them to be here was special.

"This, will be yours," I said gently.

"Really?" Fili asked in surprise.

"Yes," I nodded firmly when Thorin smiled.

Turning on my heel, I walked out again and went to another door, dragging Kili along with me. He laughed and skipped a little to keep up with me. I opened the door right next to Fili's and led Kili inside. Behind me, Thorin and Fili both followed closely. I took a breath to explain this room to them.

"This..." I trailed off suddenly when my words failed me.

"This was your Uncle Frerin's room," Thorin finished for me, as he walked in and looked over it. "But much cleaner."

I looked at him gratefully, and let him come over to wrap an arm around me. He looked over the room for a moment and I saw his eyes shine in memory for a moment. Kili smiled at us both and then touched the wardrobe quietly.

"Hopefully you'll keep it cleaner than your uncle did," I smiled at him. "The room in front of Thorin's belonged to Dis, and then in front of that was Thrain's old room."

"They're amazing," Fili smiled. "It's such a joy to be able to finally see and touch things we heard of in stories..."

I smiled at them both. "I'm sure we have a long day tomorrow, get some sleep."

Turning around, I led Thorin out of the room and took him to what had once been mine. He laced our fingers as I tugged him along and I pushed the door open and stepped inside. The dwarf king froze at the door when he saw what we had done. I turned back to look at him, and his expression had my own softening.

"I obviously couldn't throw it away," I said gently. "They are yours to go through. So we decided on making this room a memorial room. Everything belongs to your father, Frerin and we even managed to find a few things of Thror's."

"Arina...this..." Thorin paused and he walked inside.

He went up to the shelf that held his brother's rings and he picked one up quietly. I sat quietly on the bed and watched in silence as he went through Frerin's things. He lingered on several pieces, looking them over before slowly moving on to what else was in the room.

"It's not your fault you know," I said quietly.

Thorin turned around instantly to face me. "What do you mean?" he asked.

I was unable to read his expression, and I sighed. "What happened to him," I said getting to my feet. "It wasn't your fault."

He looked at me for a moment, and I caught a brief glimpse of the terrible sadness that still lingered in him. I gave him a gentle look and walked up to him, reaching out and touching his cheek. For a moment, I felt like I was seeing him the way I did when he returned from Moria. The agony surfaced in a brutal wave and Thorin moved to the bed and sat down.

"You knew it was going to be hard returning here," I said softly. "Not just with all that needed to be fixed...but the memories as well."

"I was hoping that by now I was ready to face it," Thorin rumbled. "But I find that I'm not."

"You don't always have to be so prepared," I replied easily. "Sometimes there are things you just cannot prepare for. This is one of those things."

"I should have sent him back, Arina," he muttered. "I was so tempted...something told me that he had to go..."

"And do you think Frerin would listen?" I asked making him look at me. "Last I remember, your brother didn't listen to anyone."

"I suppose you are right," he rumbled.

"I miss him too," I murmured gently. "All the time. He is someone we will never, ever be able to replace. We won't ever forget him either."

Looking at me, Thorin's expression eased softly and he gave me a soft chuckle. "Thank you," he sighed and motioned to the room. "For doing all of this."

"Well, I couldn't sit around and be useless," I smiled. "Come...let us go to bed. I'm tired, and dirty."

I ended up using the river to do my washing, even though it was freezing. I didn't feel like waiting for hot water to bathe. Thorin had decided against joining me, so I made it quick. He bathed inside the mountain. The cold water brought me back to the present, and it helped me settle for the night.

* * *

**This was kind of an emotional chapter to write. Writing about Frerin was hard, only because I got so into his character. Enjoy! :D**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

The next several months passed by almost too quickly. The dwarves had started right in the beginning of winter on getting the mountain ready, and had also managed to fix the look out to be useful again. They were also talking of fixing Ravenhill, but I couldn't stand the place and wouldn't go near it. I had tried going up there twice, but I couldn't stomach being up there. They also knew they had bigger issues than a burned down look out. We had made it through most of the winter with no attacks on the city or the mountain which I found to be a good thing. Thanks to the meetings between Thranduil, Bard and Thorin they had established what needed to get taken care of first.

It had been many weeks before they ever reached any agreement on anything, and that was only because of Thorin and Thranduil. Bard was humble and quiet during the difficult part of it. It had been a nice not to be the only one rolling my eyes when the dwarf and elf had not agreed on something. When we had finally come to terms on what needed to be done, everything had at least gone smoothly. We had filled Erebor with everything we had needed before the snow became too great. The winter had been easy for us, and now that spring was coming, trade was starting all over again. We only needed a small number of dwarves to over see the trading and Thorin trusted none other those in the company. Everyone else he had divided to cover more ground, and fix what needed to be fixed. We had assisted in Dale for about a month, but the men of the city were far from helpless which was a good thing.

Thorin had said that his people would not travel through the harsh winter unless they wanted to, and the raven had said they'd make the trip in the spring, which was upon us. I looked at the melting river that ran down and in front of the city and past Dale, out into the lake. No one had gone down toward the lake since the dragon had died, and I didn't blame them. During the winter, I had spent much time increasing my power. Under Thorin's instruction, I also let Fili, Kili and Dwalin increase my skill with weapons. It was more like increasing their weapon skills. I only did it to make Thorin happy, just in case I couldn't transform in time, I'd at least have my weapons. Thorin didn't want to worry about if I could handle myself, even though I had been a skilled fighter to begin with. Crossing my arms as I watched Bard ride up the path, I smiled at the man when he got close enough. He bowed his head slightly and smiled back at me.

"Lady Arina," he smiled, getting off his horse and walking forward. "Good to see you."

"And you," I replied. "Thorin will be happy to see you. He is quite interested in rebuilding Esgaroth."

"Well that is quite the request," Bard said, offering his arm out of respect.

"Yes well, I tried to tell him to leave it, but he feels that it's something the dwarves and men should do," I sighed, taking it as we walked inside the city. "He wants to get everything truly going again and to make it easier on traveling. People are starting to come into Dale, I've seen it. Soon you will run out of room."

Bard chuckled at the comment and nodded his head. "Yes, I assume we would, he has a point there. If we can remove the body of the dragon, I don't see why not."

"The ice is starting to melt. I think it'll be easy for me to remove him. I can cast his body over the Grey Mountains," I replied. "Far from sight and mind, I'd say."

"Well, I guess I cannot refuse him then," Bard sighed, as we approached a table where Thorin was laying out some instruction to various dwarves.

"Probably not," I laughed, and it made Thorin look up from what he was doing.

"Ah, Bard," Thorin nodded to him as we stopped, and I let go of the man so I could walk up to the dwarf.

I reached up and kissed him on the lips, and walked off to go back outside to stay in the sun for a little longer since it had been covered for most of the winter.

_Arina._

Tensing at the voice in my head, I closed my eyes for a moment to relax the shields in my mind.

_Lady Galadriel. I have not heard from you for some time. _I said in my head.

_I thought you would like to know that Bilbo and Gandalf have made it safely back and also to make you aware of something. _She said to me, and I opened my eyes to check my surroundings for a moment.

_And what is that?_ I asked.

_Sauron has returned. He had been banished back to Mordor, but I fear that it is not the last we will see of him. It may not happen for a long time, but you need to know he is out there. Orcs will start coming from Moria and I fear that one of your own wants to reclaim it._ She replied softly.

_Who? _I demanded.

_Balin seeks to take back the mines, and make his home there. I have seen it in his mind. You must convince him otherwise, Arina. Much lies at stake if you do nothing. They will lose many, the numbers are too great. Something evil lurks in the shadows. While it may not be terrible yet, it has the potential to be. _

I nodded as she faded from my mind and turned my head when I heard footsteps. Fili was walking over and he sighed as he caught up to where I was standing. Part of me was glad that the Lady of Light didn't speak to me in riddles. She had done so once and I had walked away from her, which surprised everyone including Galadriel herself. Gandalf on the other hand, he never gave up and continued to do so.

"Uncle was wondering where you went. He wants you to join them in the discussion of removing the dragon's body," he said quietly as he joined my side.

"Ah, he can't figure that out alone?" I said with amusement. "All I have to do is carry the dead thing away. It'll be easy."

"I think it's just an excuse, honestly. He just wants you in his sight. Bard said he spotted some unwelcoming fellows in the city earlier today as well," Fili sighed looking toward Dale. "The price is still out there for Thorin's head on a pike."

"Yes, I'm still very aware of that. Which is pointless because Azog and Bolg are dead," I nodded. "We had such a good winter, I know that they'd eventually come up here. The weather kept them at bay for a while. Spring is upon us. I'm sure your kin from the Blue Mountains will be making their way back here."

"Yes, my mother included," Fili smiled. "I don't know if I'd be terrified to see her or happy."

"Be happy, because you aren't dead," I laughed. "She can't be mad with you alive and well. You and your brother both."

He laughed at that as well and so I sighed and turned to go inside, giving into the request he had been sent out to make. We walked together back inside and to where Bard and Thorin were discussing what needed to be done.

"Removing the dragon will be easy," I said, as I approached the table. "What more is there to discuss about his removal? I must wait until the ice is at least melted fully before I can do anything. That will be another week or more."

Thorin looked at me, arching his brow when I fell quiet. I couldn't help but smile when Fili edged to the side of the table and away from me for the moment. Reaching out, I pointed to the map, and put my finger on the grey mountains.

"That's where he'll go. It will take me at least a full day to dispose of him," I stated firmly. "And was this just an excuse to keep me out of trouble?"

Bard laughed at that, unable to help it. Thorin let a small smile grace his lips at my remark, and he laid his hands on the table and looked at me.

"What gave you that impression?" he asked softly.

"News of some...unwelcomed visitors has reached my ears," I said amused, and Fili crossed his arms and wouldn't meet Thorin's look. "Oh come on, you think you'd keep that from me?"

"I guess not," Thorin said, completely not amused.

I smiled and looked down at the map for a moment and then sighed as I thought about what Galadriel had said to me. Moria to the southwest of us, and I didn't enjoy reading that on the map. Tilting my head a little, I looked back up at Thorin.

"Where is Balin?" I asked, catching him off guard.

"He is seeing Dain off with half of his people. They are returning home. He is letting most stay until my people return," Thorin replied. "Why?"

"Would you rather I get in trouble?" I asked, as I turned to walk off.

"I'm sure you will whether I like it or not," Thorin replied crossly at my back.

I laughed, and headed through to the golden hall where I saw Balin speaking with Dain. They shook hands, and Dain turned as I approached and he beamed.

"Oh, Lady Arina," he smiled. "I am glad to be able to say farewell to you. Take care of Thorin and everyone will you?"

I let him take my hands and kiss them, while I smiled. "Someone has to," I laughed.

"Of course," he grinned, and I watched them head off.

Balin smiled as they went, and I looked at the old dwarf. "It is sad to see them go," he sighed.

"Yes," I nodded. "I need to speak with you. About something that has been lingering on your mind. Care to speak of it?"

"What do you mean?" Balin asked, not meeting my gaze.

"Your thoughts of Moria, Balin. You should cast it aside. Do not go back to those mines. I mean it," I said firmly. "If you do this, you will die."

"How do you know?" Balin said, looking at me in surprise.

"I was in touch with Lady Galadriel today, she is urging me to make you change your mind," I said grabbing his hands. "Something evil lurks in the mines, and it's not just Orcs. Do not go. By staying here, we are changing something huge. Thorin would not have you leave his side while he still draws breath."

"I have thought of reclaiming the mines," Balin admitted quietly. "But if you surely mean that it'll be my death then fine, I will stay."

"On your honor, promise me," I said firmly.

"On my honor," he nodded, giving my hands a tight squeeze.

I felt my shoulders relax, and I smiled at him. We walked off together, to rejoin Thorin as he walked Bard out, now that they were finished talking. I watched Bard get on his horse and then turn the animal so he could face us.

"The men that were in the city were quickly banished, but keep your eyes out," he said. "I'm sure that's not the last we've seen of them."

"I will, thank you," Thorin nodded, and watched him canter off. He then glanced down at me. "I have received news that my kin have left the Blue Mountains in great numbers. They should be here by the middle of summer."

"That is good news," I agreed. "I hope their journey is safe."

"As do I," Thorin sighed. "Everything is ready. We have worked hard all winter to prepare the mountain, and it's done. We finally have everything cleaned up. It was much easier not having to worry about the mining tunnels with your help."

I smiled a little and we turned to head back inside when movement on the rocks caught my attention. I quickly made out the figure of a man as he scrambled to hide. Thorin hadn't missed it either, and he jerked his head to the right as well. I shifted my eyes, not giving away that I had also seen the other one who was hiding.

"There are two of them," he rumbled.

"I'm really tired of people trying to kill you," I sighed, as his hand rested on Orcrist. "We had such a nice winter."

He chuckled slightly as we stood still, and I sighed loudly. "Should we kill them or should I terrify them?"

"Both sound equally tempting," Thorin replied with a smile.

I glanced at the one I had seen, and I tensed slightly seeing him draw back an arrow.

"Duck," I hissed, and suddenly pushed my transformation into a dragon.

Over the winter, I had made the change easier and quicker until I was able to take the shape in just seconds. Stepping over Thorin, I blocked him from view and roared. The sound brought everyone to attention and I saw several guards come to the front gate at the noise.

"Come down here, both of you," I snarled loudly. "I promise you, that arrow will not make it to him."

"That's fine," the man smiled, standing up into view.

I swung my tail then, not forgetting about the other man who had hidden. I swept his feet from under him, and heard him tumble down to the even ground below so that Thorin could take him on. I moved forward and came right up to the man who was still hiding in the rocks.

"You have seconds," I said with a hiss. "You will leave here. And you will tell others that a dragon guards Thorin Oakenshield, King under the Mountain. I will burn you to the ground if I hear otherwise. I have your scent; I will find you wherever you go."

I watched his face pale and he gulped a huge breath of air, before he was suddenly running. He dropped his bow and fled back the way he came and I waited until I knew it was safe to turn human again. Thorin had killed his other attacker, and he turned to me with a heavy breath when I approached him.

"Can you really find him where ever he goes?" he asked, cleaning his sword in the melting snow.

"Hmmm, I don't think so," I laughed. "But he doesn't know that. I think the threat worked well enough."

Thorin smiled at that, and led me back inside the mountain after we made sure that everything was safe. The guards were now on high alert, looking for any movement that seemed wrong to them. I had to talk to Thorin about what I had been told about, but I figured I could wait till we were alone to speak with him. I could smell something being cooked, and was sure Bombur was hard at work making a massive dinner for everyone here. We were well stocked finally, on all we needed for at least a few months.

I helped set things up for dinner, and kept my eye on Fili and Kili so that they stayed out of trouble as they came around to help. We made a table for the company, and then cleared one that Bombur instructed us to so that he could place the food at. Bofur was playing his flute and I could hear some singing going on. There had been a lot of that in the last few months. It was nice to have so much lifted from our shoulders that songs started again. I paused at the end of the table as the threat of Sauron lingered in my head. If all of what Galadriel feared was growing, I was going to have to be the warrior that they needed, not the caretaker I preferred to be. I blinked, and realized Kili was saying my name so I looked up.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you all right?" he asked, seriously coming over.

"Yes," I sighed waving it off. "Got lost in a thought, that's all."

"Usually when you get lost like that we end up being in trouble," Fili chimed in when he came over. "Are we in trouble?"

"You're about to be," I warned them quietly, making them both smile. "Now go help Bombur get all the food out, off you go. Get out of my hair."

I watched them leave, and sometimes I thought they were younger children than the capable warriors they actually were. They could both be so annoying, but give them a sword and they'll cut you in half before you can blink. Sighing, I went to find Thorin and it led me to the throne that had been fixed months ago. He was sitting there, deep in thought so I walked over and reached out to run my fingers through his long hair quietly. I brushed his cheek with my knuckle and waited for him to lift his head to look at me.

"Dinner should be set by the time we get back down there," I said gently. "Something is troubling you. What is it?"

"It's nothing," Thorin replied softly, as I knelt in front of him.

"I am a shifter, my king. Being a shifter means my senses are extremely heightened and I'm good at reading you," I answered looking at him. "I know a lie when I see one."

"I worry for my people, Arina," he finally admitted. "The journey that they are making is not going to be an easy one. I fear for their safety."

"Thorin, there is nothing you can do from here," I pointed out as I rose to my feet. "Have faith that they will make the journey safely. They are not unprotected, you have many warriors and Rivendell is watching. I am sure they will make it here."

"Always so confident about things," Thorin sighed, tilting his head down so he looked at my hands after he grabbed them.

"If you start doubting now you are only going to drive yourself into a hole. Now come on you stubborn dwarf," I sighed crossly and tugged. "Let's go eat. I'd like to hear the story about the trolls tonight. You cannot put it off any longer."

Thorin groaned as he rose to his feet to follow me back to the hall. Every time I had asked, he had glared daggers at Bofur as the other dwarf went to go tell me, but had promptly thought otherwise when he had caught his King's stare. We sat down at the table with the others after food was put on it for us and the rest on the table we had also provided. The hall was loud; filled with laughter, singing and shouting.

* * *

**I have to split this up into two chapters. But anyway, I do have a plan, it isn't going to be peaceful forever! :)**

**Thanks for all the reviews and favorites and follows! Like I said, Frerin was such a character. I enjoyed making him. Check out my other story if you haven't already. Better Days is BEFORE this story. Gives you insight to Arina and life before the quest. :D**

**I'll try to get the next one out quickly. I'm getting married next month, so I'm a little busy!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

I smiled as Bofur sat across from me with Bifur at his side, and Kili dropped in the bench beside me. I looked at Thorin who sat at the head of the table and he gave me a narrowed look. Blinking at him, I gave him my best hopeful look that he'd give in and tell the story I had been so eager to hear.

"No," he said flatly.

"Oh, come on," I grinned. "Please? I need something to cheer me up further."

He sighed in irritation as he handed me a bowl of potatoes, and we all filled our plates with fish, deer, fruit and other things. When we were done with that, I gave him another pleading look.

"Fine, all right fine," he said giving in, and glancing at Bofur.

"Oh, yes this was by far my favorite," Bofur laughed as we ate. "See, we had just camped for the night after Thorin and Gandalf had got into a huge fight. No offense, stubborn as Thorin was, he didn't want to go to Rivendell."

"That doesn't surprise me," I said simply, but grinned.

"Get past that," Thorin grunted, as he took a bite of bread.

"So I gave Bilbo some bowls of food and he went to give them to Fili and Kili when I guess they encountered a problem, and didn't want to tell their uncle," Bofur grinned between bites.

"We had lost a few horses to Trolls and we didn't even know it," Kili said gravely. "So we sent Bilbo to investigate. Which went sour real fast because he ended up getting caught. I didn't listen to Fili and charged in to save him. They dropped him...like I asked...and then everyone else showed up."

"We battled them for ten minutes," Fili chimed in.

"Didn't even put a mark on them," Bofur laughed. "We had to give up when they caught Bilbo and threatened to rip him apart and well...soon we found ourselves in sacks or being roasted on the fire. Dwalin was not happy."

"Oh aye, I was seeing red after what had happened," Dwalin agreed from down the table.

I grinned, "Go on."

"So, here we are, Dwalin, Ori, Nori, Dori, Bifur and myself being roasted while Oin, Fili, Gloin, Kili, Balin, Thorin, Bombur and Bilbo were in sacks. I have to say watching them trying to get out was quite amusing. They were wiggling around and Thorin was biting at his ties trying to get out," Bofur laughed, as Thorin looked up at the hall ceiling.

I laughed a little and took a bite of my fish and urged him to continue on with the story, despite Thorin's obvious annoyance about it.

"So, Bilbo...wonderful fellow that he is got up and proclaimed that they were cooking us wrong," Bofur laughed and the whole table erupted. "He said that the key to cooking dwarves was to skin us! Crazy hobbit, oh aye it pissed everyone off a good lot when he had said that and even Thorin and Balin were yelling at him."

"So...one of the trolls said they didn't have to and went to eat Bombur when Bilbo said he...he was infested with worms," Kili laughed stabbing a potato. "He said...in fact they all are riddled with parasites. We were so offended by it that we were shouting at him and cursing him for it."

"It was at that point that I realized what Bilbo was doing," Thorin said, a very slight smile on his face. "It all worked out because I at least got to kick my nephew in the head."

"Oh aye, it was great," Bofur laughed. "He held them off just long enough to have Gandalf save us and then...rub it in Thorin's face a little more."

"Yes," Thorin finally said. "He made it a point to make sure I knew none of us thought about biding our time."

I snorted a little at that and took a drink of the wine that was in my cup. "That would have been extremely amusing to have witnessed for myself."

"We caught ourselves in lots of trouble before you found us at the Carrock," Bofur laughed.

"Beside the Goblin King singing, I think the trolls were the best," I said, hiding behind my cup as Thorin gave me a look.

"Ya know, we didn't tell you about the time Bilbo fainted," Bofur grinned again, and even Balin laughed at that.

"Aye, after torturing the poor lad in his home, Thorin told me to give him the contract and he read through all the wounds that might be included," Balin laughed. "He was quite petrified of incineration."

"I told him how it goes...searing pain and then puff..." Bofur snorted into his cup of ale. "Poor fellow tried so hard not to, but he went down like a load of bricks."

"Even when Thorin met Bilbo, the poor hobbit looked like he was going to cry," Fili laughed across the table.

"Well, first impressions of Thorin can be rather scary," I mused. "I'm sure all he did was look on with such disapproval."

"I did," Thorin said evenly. "Which...obviously I had been wrong to do."

"Keep it for the books," I laughed. "You just said you were wrong."

Thorin glanced at me in amusement and took another drink of his ale. After dinner ended, he ordered someone to quietly draw a hot bath up in the room and have it ready in fifteen minutes. I finished my plate and leaned back quietly having been hard at work most of the day. My only moment of real peace had been right before Bard had ridden up the path. My back was hurting, and for some reason my shoulder where my wound had been was throbbing just a little.

"Well, speaking of Bilbo," I said to them. "I'll have you all know that he made it safely home. I was reassured today that he was home."

"Oh good!" Ori smiled from down the table, and everyone else chimed in with happiness.

Thorin nodded his head quietly, and looked down at his plate for a moment as he finished the last of his meal. "So tomorrow, we will be heading down to take care of that dragon," he said quietly to me.

"Yes," I agreed looking at him. "I will take care of that."

"I will go with you, to where you want to drop him," he added.

"No," I protested. "Don't talk about this now. Later."

He gave me a cross look and he sighed and dipped his head slightly. "Fine. Then come, let us retire for the night. I had them draw a hot bath for you." He then raised his voice to the others. "I am sure you know what to do. I will see you all tomorrow."

Everyone nodded to him and said their good nights. Thorin laid a gentle hand on Balin's shoulder and I couldn't help but to laugh when Kili got to his feet in a rush as well. I knew that Tauriel was coming up tonight, and he was excited to see her. He gave me a quick hug and then hurried off. I leaned down since Fili was deep in conversation with Bofur and hugged him around the neck since his back was to me. He laughed, and reached up to hold my wrists before turning his head to give me a kiss on the cheek. I valued him and his brother almost as much as Thorin.

"Good night everyone," I chuckled straightening up again after I pulled Bofur's hat over his eyes.

"Night!"

Letting Thorin take my hand, he drew me away from the hall and up the few flights of stairs that led to our room. He had allowed me to put thick curtains in front of the windows and two doors that opened up to the balcony. The doors were made of gold, at his request.

"Take a bath, I noticed the tension in your shoulder earlier," Thorin sighed. "When you were...as you say having fun and tormenting me, you flinched when you swung the sword."

"So observant," I sighed, and snatched my robe as I went behind my changing curtain and shed my clothes and wrapped up in the robe. "It's just a little sore. It's nothing to worry about. Even with a stiff shoulder, you still couldn't touch me!"

"Woman," Thorin grumbled as I laughed. He sighed and put his hand on the small of my back. "Go, relax. The water should be hot enough, just how you like it."

I didn't fight him, and went into the bathroom and got into the large stone tub that they had made. I didn't want to think about how they managed with plumbing in the mountain, some of that was just best left to the dwarves themselves. I was happy that they had put this first, and had managed to fix many plumbing issues in the mountain. Sighing as I sank down into the hot water I washed myself off quickly and cleaned my hair when I heard a sound out in the main bedroom that had me moving to the edge of the tub so I could see into the room.

Thranduil at my request and obvious payment had sent a harp about a month ago. I had placed it in the room, and Thorin was so surprised he hadn't spoke for a little while when he had first seen it. I had yet to hear him play, so when I heard the first pluck of the string I had moved. Thorin was sitting down on the stool that had been also provided. He had taken his boots off, and had changed into some new black pants. His long hair fell past his shoulders and down his back about three inches. It covered part of the scar that was there, from his fight with Azog, while his foot had healed perfectly. I watched him pluck a few more strings, and his face melted into happiness.

Laying my head on my hands, I listened to him play for a while. His fingers moved so smoothly across the instrument, that one would forget that he had rough hands from working and fighting. He stopped after about ten minutes, and he turned to look at me.

"I've always heard stories that you played," I mused softly, as he got up and came into the room.

"I used to play quite frequently," he admitted, as he grabbed a thick towel that hung on a gold hook. "That was long ago. Back before the dragon. That was my first time I had touched one in...many years."

"I never heard you play, even when I had been there," I mumbled sadly, and he gave me a look as he spread the towel for me.

I sighed softly and moved out of the hot water when he shook the towel for me, the obvious sign to get out. He wrapped it around me, and kissed my shoulder where a scar should have been. I hummed quietly and leaned my head against his cheek gently before walking off and grabbing my robe.

"Can I brush your hair when you get out?" I asked.

"When do you not?" he asked amused, as I walked out to give him some privacy and so I could get into my night dress.

I smiled and grabbed the brush off the table that was next to my bed and ran it through my own hair quietly and then put my robe on so that I could go outside to look at the stars while Thorin took his turn in the hot bath. It was still a little chilly out, but I could smell that spring was near. Leaning against the stone railing, I watched Fili and Bofur do their usual night checks at the front gate. Running a hand through my hair, I messed it up a little to let it dry in the breeze and listened as Thorin came out of the bath fifteen minutes later. Turning around, I watched as he sat down on the bench at the foot of the bed and rested his arm on his leg as he bent over a little. Walking in, I let my fingers drift along his shoulder as I hopped on the bed.

"You are also sore," I said, picking the brush back up.

"Only a little," he admitted.

"Well, I won't tell anyone," I smiled, moving his hair back over his shoulders and away from his face.

He gave a soft laugh as I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. Settling back on my legs, I ran the brush through his thick hair and sighed in jealousy.

"It never knots, or tangles," I sighed. "I wish mine was as fine as yours. Usually dwarves have such coarse hair. How do you do it?"

"I don't have a secret, I swear," he replied, and I could hear him smile.

I snorted and continued brushing it, before walking back to the bathroom and grabbing the beads he had taken out and set on the table. I would have to braid his hair again every so often, so that they wouldn't knot or become gross. Walking out, I put them in his open hand and started on the first one, easily working my way to the front and down. I had become quite fast at it. Sliding and snapping each bead into place, I stepped back when I was done and made sure they were even.

"There," I said, proud of myself.

"Thank you," he rumbled as he got to his feet.

"I think you secretly enjoy being pampered," I teased, as I walked to my side of the bed and hung my robe up and got under the soft blankets.

"Do you?" he asked, his rumbling voice skeptical.

"I do," I smiled as he got into bed next to me.

"I'm not answering that," Thorin rolled his eyes, lying on his back.

I chuckled and turned my my side so that I was facing him after he reached out and blew out the candle and our room went dark. The moon provided a little light in the room, and I looked at Thorin as he put his hands across his belly.

"Instead of dropping the dragon in the Grey Mountains, I think it'll be better if we move the body to shore," he said suddenly. "We can use his hide for armor if ever we need something light and strong. There is much we can use."

"All right," I nodded my head. "I can easily pull him on to the shore for you. Or put him in the valley close enough while that goes on."

"Bringing his body here would be easier, we have the tools that we need here," Thorin replied.

"As you wish," I sighed, putting my hands under my pillow. "I have some news that I've wanted to tell you. Lady Galadriel had more to tell me than just Bilbo's safe return..."

"Oh?"

I sighed a little, and focused on his chest that was rising and falling with each breath. "The one who had started the whole battle, when we first go to the mountain wasn't a necromancer. It was Sauron."

Thorin tensed, and turned on his side and looked at me as he propped himself up on his elbow. "How do you know?"

"The reason Gandalf did not meet you at the mountain was because he had been captured in Dol Goldur," I replied softly. "Galadriel went to rescue him with Elrond and Saurumon, and she banished him back to Mordor. It was why Gandalf had left us at the Elven Gate, it all led up to Sauron's return. He had been gathering strength for some time I guess. She told me she isn't sure when Sauron will attack, but that he is very much back."

"We had all the signs," he murmured gravely. "All the signs right in bloody front of us and we were too blind to see it."

"Not all of us were blind," I responded gently as I reached out to tug affectionately on his fresh braid. "She said that she doesn't see him attacking again soon. Their fight had weakened him immensely, but the threat is still out there."

"I've only heard stories," Thorin rumbled. "They had defeated this foe more than 2,000 years ago..."

"Sauron was unable to take human form or gain any real power since his defeat, so I was told," I nodded against my pillow. "But he's been sitting...and festering, gaining alliance and I believe he's still able to gain power. They were blind to it because he hid so well. Only Lord Elrond knows more on this matter than I do."

"What makes you say that?"

I smiled at his question. "Because, Lord Elrond fought the battle that destroyed Sauron."

Thorin sighed harshly and lay down on his back again and ran a hand over his face. Scooting over to him, I pressed a kiss to his chest and rested my hands on him so I could see his face.

"If we need to know of it, I would travel to Rivendell and figure out what else there is to know," I said slowly.

"When would you do that?" he asked meeting my gaze.

"Probably never, because you don't seem thrilled that I suggested it," I chuckled with a yawn.

"We will talk about it after we get things done in the next week," Thorin replied shortly, but his voice was gentle.

"My Lord," I sighed making him chuckle, his chest rumbling against my ear.

Thorin rolled on to his side and wrapped me up in his arms quietly. Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to my lips and then one on my forehead. "We will take care of everything," he rumbled. "For now, go to sleep."

I snorted at him, but moved so that he could get comfortable and I stayed on my side facing him, and fell asleep once I heard his breath deepen.

* * *

**The next chapter is honestly great, so hang in there! **


	29. Chapter 29

**This one is a bit more...mature if you know what I mean. Some fluff if you will.**

**Chapter 29**

"Come on it's not that hard!" Bofur snorted loudly from where I stood in the water several days later in the form of a dragon.

I snarled loudly at him and swung my head to bare my teeth in his direction, making the guards jump and scurry backwards with him. The only ones who did not move away from my threat were Thorin and Balin. The ice had melted with a warm front that had come from the west and the lake was not a sheet of ice anymore. Unfortunately, the body of the dragon was stiff in death and still slightly frozen from the winter, which made the body extremely heavy.

"I wouldn't push her further, Bofur," Balin sighed gravely. "She woke up in a foul mood. I fear we are all at her mercy till she is done."

I rumbled as I grabbed Smaug by the tail, and dragged him closer to the shallows so that I could pick him up and lift him. I had spent most of the morning burning the rest of Lake-town after I had gathered what still remained. Most of it was able to be saved, but after that I had been fighting to get this dead dragon out of the water and it was down right infuriating.

"I'm going to drown the next dwarf who taunts me," I snarled as I pulled. "Or kill them."

"Arina, that was not very polite," Balin said pointedly, and I couldn't find it in myself to growl at him.

"Well, I see who she favors," Thorin chuckled, as he stood with his arms crossed. "Do you need help love? You seem to be having some trouble."

Letting go of the dead dragon I had managed to pull closer, I swung around in a fury. My wings spread and I slammed my tail into the lake with a mighty crack as my head snaked down to snap in front of the King. Cold water flew everywhere as I had moved and I snarled at the King before me who did nothing but cross his arms as he faced a mouth full of teeth.

"I'm going to throw you across this lake, Thorin," I hissed. "Knock it off."

"I cannot help it," Thorin smiled, standing still while Balin moved this time. "I've never seen you so...quick to anger?"

I snapped my jaws again and growled before turning back to my task. It took a good while before I managed to get a good enough hold that I could lift the dead beast out of the water. His frozen body was stinging cold, and I lifted into the air with a huge effort and a loud roar. I had at least convinced Thorin to have them skin the beast and do whatever they needed here instead of taking the body to Erebor. I flew down the beach a ways so that I wouldn't drop the dragon on the dwarves, even though I was sorely tempted. My mood was quite foul today, and I dropped his body with a loud crash that shook the ground. Blowing hot air out of my nostrils, I stepped back as the dwarves approached and looked it over.

"We're going to have to let him thaw out," Balin said. "His hide will be too tough to take this way."

"Can't ya just blow fire over him, Arina?" Bofur grinned. "Or would that be too difficult for you?"

Thorin glanced up at me as I glared and spread my wings and jumped into the air suddenly. They had taken a large boat over, one that had been saved after the battle, and a few more had been built in the winter.

"Arina!" Thorin yelled as I flew off, and I roared at him in reply.

I wanted to go back to my bed and crawl under my blankets and hide for the rest of the day. Early this morning a messenger had delivered a letter. Elrond wanted Thorin in Rivendell to discuss a few matters, and Thorin was not happy about it. The elf had also suggested that I come along. He didn't feel like dealing with whatever matters the elf lord had, and neither did I. That had put me in the pits, because he had to travel again. Flying over Dale, I landed right in front of Erebor and turned human. Walking inside, I adjusted my long sweater that flowed behind me, and marched up the stairs and to our room. Fili and Kili had watched from off to the side, and both brothers had wisely kept away. I ordered someone to draw me a hot bath as I marched into my room and was pleased that they got right to work.

There was no reason why I should be in such a mood, but today I just couldn't help it. It was a good thing that Thorin hadn't taken many of his men to the other side of the lake today, since it was obvious they couldn't do anything. I sighed loudly, and looked out the doors for a moment, suddenly feeling bad that I had left them.

"Damn it, Arina," I hissed to myself. "Just can't do what you want to do...always got to feel bad for them."

Flinging open the doors, I jumped from the balcony and took my form again and flew back over the lake and to where the boat was now setting sail at. I was sure Thorin was fuming as I came back around, and I wasn't even close to being done with them.

"At least you knew to come back," Thorin said hotly, glaring at me as I lowered myself to see them.

I snarled at him again and resisted the urge to throw him in the lake and drown him. Reaching out, I grabbed the back of the boat and bared my teeth at him when he turned to look at me.

"Arina," he warned. "Don't you dare!"

"I wouldn't test her anymore today," Balin warned, as I looked at him pointedly.

The older dwarf was smart enough to reach out for something to hold on to, and I pumped my wings a little as the boat started to pick up speed as I pushed it along. The moment he was secure, I glared back at Thorin when he gave me a look and I gave a huge pump with my wings and soared forward. It made the boat lift slightly out of the water and waves appeared from the speed of the vessel.

All the dwarves besides Balin lost their balance and fell back in the boat. Even Thorin fell right back with a roar of anger while Bofur suddenly squealed out in terror at the speed of the vessel. I only went faster and when I knew we were close enough to dock, I let go and watched them rush toward the dock and slow down just before the got there. I could hear Dori screaming as well, while Thorin had managed to hang on to the side. I bared my teeth in a grin, glad I had planned it just right. I would have really felt bad if they had crashed into land. Snorting loudly, I lifted into the sky.

"You stupid woman!" he roared at me as I got some air and roared at him again with rage.

Flying back to the mountain, I knew I had some time before he got there and my bath was probably ready. Landing heavily, I turned human again and walked inside, my face stuck in a foul expression. Fili came over quietly, and I forced myself to be nice to him for his sake. He had left me alone for the most part today, unlike his stupid uncle.

"Arina," Fili said slowly. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," I hissed as I headed up the stairs. "Just...steer clear today. I'm not sure what has prompted this foul mood..."

I walked off from him and up to my room where my bath was ready. I immediately sank in the hot water after I took my clothes off, and realized that I was just exhausted. Why was I suddenly so tired? Something was weighing heavily on my mind for the last week, and I knew it was the news that Sauron had indeed returned. I watched as a dwarf maid came in and lit a fire for me and added some more hot water about twenty minutes later. They were still working on getting the pipes fixed, and it was almost done.

Laying my hands on the side of the tub, I rested my head on it, and closed my eyes tightly to try and calm myself down. I knew that when I heard heavy footsteps sounding up the stairs that my peace was destroyed. Thorin walked in with an enraged look on his face, and he came straight into the bathroom. I was surprised he didn't rip me from the bath, but I had promptly pushed myself away from him.

"What was that?" he demanded, and I clenched my jaw and looked away from him. "Arina, answer me."

I glared at him when he came into my line of vision again and sank further into the hot water. "Will you leave me in peace?" I hissed at him. "Or do you have to continue pressing it? You've tormented me all morning. As if that message you received this morning had not been enough. Leave me."

I was surprised at the words that came out of my mouth suddenly, and so was he. His eyebrows rose and he gave me a furious look before he walked out of the bathroom. Surprised again, I pursed my lips for a moment and leaned my head back with a sigh of defeat. Someone stepped into the water suddenly, and my eyes flew open to watch Thorin joining me.

"I said..."

"I know what you said," he snapped, cutting me off. "Come here."

Looking at him for a moment, I felt myself grunt and pushed myself over to him and he drew me so that I rested between his legs. He reached up quietly, and began to massage my shoulders gently with his rough hands.

"Thorin," I said, with every intention to complain.

"If Lord Elrond has summoned me then I have to answer," he responded evenly. "I will not be going alone. You will be going with me. Fili will look after things here with Balin. We can leave in the cover of night so that no one knows we have left. I can tell Bard to keep any unwelcomed guests out of the mountain if need be."

I went to object to him, but found that I suddenly couldn't. Usually when my temper finally snapped, he was usually worse than I was when we went against each other. It was rare for me to ever get this upset, so today had been a huge surprise. I let my head drop a little bit as he continued to work the tense muscles and I let a sigh pass from my lips.

"Fine," I said finally when he finished massaging.

"Are you done?" he asked finally.

"Unless you anger me again, yes, I'm done," I answered quietly as I stared at the water.

Behind me, Thorin's chest jumped in a soft laugh and he wrapped his arms around me and pressed a kiss to the side of my head. I couldn't help but lean into the touch. He turned me suddenly, and settled me against his lap, so that I was facing him. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I pressed my forehead against his for a moment.

"It is quite a sight however to see you angry," Thorin mused.

"Terrifying would be a better term. It'd make me feel better," I muttered to him earning a smile.

"I don't know what got you in this mood, but for the sake of us and my people, I urge you to calm down," he rumbled against my ear. "No one needs to die today."

I laughed at the tone of his voice and leaned away to press my lips against his and distracted myself. Our lips moved together in such wondrous ways, that I had to force myself to pull back so that I could look at him. His cheeks were flushed, and his eyes were bright, probably matching my own expression. We were trying to wait till after the marriage to go any further, and it was so difficult not to. At that thought, I chuckled and moved some of his hair gently. His eyes closed at the touch, and he tightened his hold for a moment on my hips with a sigh.

"You are making this difficult," he finally rumbled.

I couldn't help but laugh, and then pushed myself from him and arched my brow. "You are the one who interrupted my bath."

"For your safety, I think you should get out," he warned from where he sat. "Or we won't make it to our marriage."

Grinning, I felt my cheeks burn. "Your Majesty!" I scolded, and scurried out of the tub and wrapped a towel around myself.

I heard him come out as well, and it made me hurry into the bedroom as he followed me. Swinging around to face him, I almost squealed as he took me by my waist and tossed me onto our bed. Instead a gasp left my mouth, followed by a sudden giggle.

"No!" I ordered, sitting up and shoving myself to the back of the bed. "Bad idea, this is a bad idea!"

"Is it?" he asked, and the look he gave me had me pursing my lips.

Thorin reached forward and easily ripped the towel from me, and it left me naked before him. Not that I hadn't been before, but this was suddenly very different. I felt the blush creep up my cheeks and he smiled. Reaching out, he ran his finger down my cheek, and brought me to him. He leaned down and kissed me, his fingers running through my long hair before cupping my cheeks.

It didn't take him long before his hands travelled down, feathering over my breasts and down to my hips. I wasn't surprised when he lifted me up without a problem. Snaking my hands around his neck, I let him leave my lips to press his own against my chest and then down before he moved, pressing against me. I shuddered a little at the feeling, and suddenly he pushed in with one simple stroke. My arms tightened around him as my head dropped back with a gasp. Thorin let out a breath of satisfaction and pulled me back to him in a demanding kiss. He moved us both onto the bed, and without pulling out, he laid me back, and his body came to rest on top of mine. Lifting my gaze to his, I felt my cheeks burn again, and he smiled at me, unable to help it.

"Still think this is a bad idea?" he asked softly.

"Mmm, it's a little too late if I did," I replied in a hushed tone, and pulled him down to kiss me.

Moving, Thorin pulled back slightly, and pushed forward making my body shiver in delight. His hand ran down my leg after he wrapped it around his waist, and started moving again. Each thrust was a little harder than the last one, and my body arched against his as a soft moan left my lips. Leaning down to me, Thorin wrapped one of his arms behind my back, drawing me up, and thrust in deep making both of us gasp. His lips trailed down my neck and to my breast, where he teased the nipple with his tongue. I felt myself clench around him, earning a soft groan from him.

Leaning back, Thorin met my gaze for a moment, and put me fully back on the bed as he slid in deep. I let the moan leave my mouth freely, the pleasure from this something I had not been ready for. I moved with him when he started to go faster, and met him thrust for thrust with one of my own. It made him suck in a breath, and he pressed his forehead to mine as I felt myself shudder, and suddenly the climax hit me. It threw us both off, and I couldn't help but cry out in ecstasy. Thorin gave several more thrusts before he lost himself as well. His hold on me tightened as he released, and I felt my nails dig into his back as the feeling sent aftershocks through my body.

We laid together for a while, and he stroked a finger down my side after he pulled me close. He let me doze for a little while, leaving me in the peace I was in. When I woke up, he was not with me, so I glanced out to see that it was sunset already. Blinking several times, I pushed myself up, and looked to see a note on my table.

"As much as I'd love to sleep with you, I had things to finish," I read out loud to myself.

It made me smile, because I knew he had stayed with me for a little while before I had apparently fallen asleep. Today had taken much from me, and the thought suddenly had me blushing. Knowing however that we had a journey to start tonight, I pushed myself to get out of bed and get ready. I cleaned myself up, and brushed my long hair and got it under control and then left it over my shoulder in a loose tie so that it would stay out of my face.

Grabbing some clothes, I got dressed into a dark pair of pants and a long sleeve shirt to go along with a sweater that went over it. I stood there for a moment, not wanting to leave the room. I didn't feel like going on another journey. Sighing softly, I walked out of the room and down the many stairs that led to the lower throne room. Thorin was there, talking with Fili, Kili and Balin about the journey from the looks of it.

"Ah, Arina," Balin smiled as I came over. "Thorin just told us what he has to do. The both of you."

"I wish we could just tell him no," I said lowly, as the King drew me to his side.

"We will be just fine," Balin smiled. "I was speaking with a few ravens earlier, and they said the Great Eagles will let us know if our lands are threatened. However, they don't seem worried."

"Well that's good then," I replied. "I'm not sure what Elrond has called on Thorin for, and I'm hoping we can make this trip fast. No more than two months I'm hoping. If you need anything, just think of Lady Galadriel and she will let me know."

"I will keep that in mind," Balin nodded his head firmly. "But I'm sure there will be nothing to worry about. We have numbers to defend the mountain, and I don't think there will be another large scale attack."

"I don't think so either," I sighed. "But rather safe than sorry."

"Of course," Balin agreed. "Now come on, Dwalin and Dori should have the horses ready."

Thorin looked down at me gently as we started walking outside, and I pressed my cheek against his arm quietly until we got past the front gate. Dwalin and Dori were finishing up making sure the packs were ready, and the horses were good to go as well.

"All right, let us get this over with," Thorin sighed. "We'll be back as soon as we can."

"Sire," Dori nodded, handing him his horse.

Dwalin looked at me as I came over, and I patted the horse on the neck quietly and grabbed the reins when he handed them to me. At his look, I chuckled and swung into the saddle easily.

"I will make sure he comes back in one piece," I teased softly. "We made it through Azog; I think we can handle this."

"My Lady," Dwalin said, bowing slightly.

Fili and Kili came over when I turned the horse around and I smiled at them. I grabbed Fili's hand when he reached up and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"We are counting on you two," I said gently. "I have no doubt you will take great care of this while we're gone. No wild parties."

Kili smiled behind his brother as Fili nodded. "We'll take care of it."

"Good," I chuckled and let go of him so I could push the horse forward.

Thorin joined my side, and we pushed the animals into a canter. I was trying to figure out why we were traveling on horses instead of just letting me transform and take us that way, but then again I was welcoming the thought of not. We had to use the path around the lake and then headed toward the woods, and to the Elven gate that would lead us through. It had been a quiet ride, and I had kept my senses open for any danger that might head our way. As we got to the edge of the forest, the sun was starting to rise, and I stroked my horse on the neck.

"We can't go around...we'll loose over 200 miles," Thorin sighed, looking at the forest.

"Tauriel said they have made the forest safer in the last few months, and have built the path anew," I said quietly. "Still doesn't help. This place makes me feel as sick as it is sometimes."

Thorin rode up alongside me and stood beside my horse. I looked at him for a moment as the horses relaxed for the time we were sitting there.

"You know I won't let anything happen to you if I can help it," he rumbled.

"Same goes to you," I smiled back slightly. "All right, let's push through. I'm sure the elves know we are traveling anyway."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Thorin agreed. "Come on."

He led the way, and we walked the horses through the first part of the path. I was very alert, and kept my eyes on the horses as well. They would let me know as well if they sensed danger. I was surprised to see that the path was rebuilt and more solid than it had been several months ago. That part was nice at least, because we weren't worried about losing it.

* * *

**:D Review?**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

By midday Thorin pushed his horse into a trot, so I followed him. We were making good time, when something caught my attention and Thorin's horse was pulled to a quick stop, and mine was as well. I jumped as we were suddenly surrounded by elves, and I sighed in relief. The bows were quickly put away and a familiar blond elf walked forward.

"Legolas," I greeted, as he nodded to Thorin.

"Arina," he greeted back, and he bowed slightly to the both of us. "We knew that you'd be traveling through here. My father is also on his way to Rivendell. Lord Elrond summoned him as well."

"Really?" I asked in surprise. "Do you have any idea what this is about?"

"No, I do not," Legolas sighed. "You should be able to catch up to my father if you need to."

"Great," Thorin muttered.

I smiled a little and then looked at the elf. "Is the forest safe?"

"For the most part. We've pushed the spiders back as far as we can," Legolas replied. "They haven't attacked for a few moons."

"Well good. Thank you, for the nice welcome," I laughed. "We need to move quickly. I want to get there as soon as possible."

He nodded and moved back and cleared the way for us. We pushed the horses forward again, and picked up a fast trot. Thorin's face was set in an annoyed expression and I smiled at him.

"Stupid elf does it just to show off," he muttered and I laughed.

"Probably," I said in amusement as we picked up the pace a bit more.

The trip through the Elven road was easy, and it was sunset the next day we were out and onto the grass that was still fresh in my mind from our first journey together.

"Let's keep moving a little more," Thorin sighed. "Then we can rest somewhere."

"Well, if we keep riding for another hour, we can reach Beorn's house," I offered, as we walked the horses. "I'm sure he'd let us stay. Maybe he has some information we could find useful, and we can also let him know that your people might be coming this way."

"It would be protected," he agreed, as he slowed to walk next to me. "I'd rather not travel with Thranduil."

"You and I both," I pointed out.

He gave a slight smirk, so I pushed my horse forward into a canter and we rode the rest of the way to Beorn's house. When we got there, I tested the air and looked to the right. My body tensed slightly when the scent came to my nose and I arched one of my brows.

"Hmm," I said slowly. "I don't pay attention for two minutes, and we get stalked."

"What do you mean?" Thorin asked, swinging his horse to face mine.

"Beorn has been following us," I replied. "He's been with us since the start of his territory. Sorry, I should have sensed that. But I wasn't paying attention."

"Should we make a run for it?" he asked quietly.

"No, he would have attacked us by now," I said shaking my head. "Hold my horse."

Getting out of the saddle, I gave him the reins, and moved a good twenty feet from Thorin and the horses. He watched me closely, obviously ready for danger so I smiled at him.

"Relax," I chuckled, as the large black bear that was Beorn appeared from the tree line in front of me.

He charged me, so I planted my feet in the ground just in case. It didn't help much, and he still managed to push me several feet back. I wrapped my arms around his thick neck and hugged him tightly making the large beast rumble. He seemed more human than usual, which explained why this encounter was better than the last.

"Yes, I'm out of practice," I laughed. "I didn't sense you till we got right here. Can we take refuge in your home?"

He rumbled again when he took a step back from me and his head dipped in a nod. I smiled at him, and then turned to face Thorin who had tensed on the back of his horse. I rolled my eyes at him as I walked back over to him and swung into the saddle after I took my reins from his hand.

"He will join us shortly, I'm sure," I yawned. "I am tired, we just rode two whole days without really stopping, almost three..."

"I'd like to journey through the Misty Mountains by day, so we can rest here till then," Thorin replied quietly.

"Good idea," I nodded as we rode to the house. "I don't feel like being attacked at night."

He nodded his head as we approached the house, and swung out of his saddle to begin taking the things off his horse. The gelding snorted happily, and took a long drink from the water trough he had stopped in front of. Mine did the same as I unpacked things and set them down quietly. We turned them out in one of the pastures Beorn had and then headed inside the house. It was just as I remembered it, and I smiled at the bumblebees that flew through the house.

"This was a fun part of the journey," I smiled, as I picked up an apple and threw it to Thorin.

"I'm glad you found it amusing," he replied, as I sat at the big table and grabbed some bread and honey that was there.

I laughed after I swallowed a bite. "I mean had we not been in such a hurry, I'm sure you would have thought so."

Thorin snorted slightly at that, and finished the apple I had thrown him before joining me at the table to also have some bread and honey. I cut off a piece for him, and grabbed the honey comb and handed it behind me. He took it, our fingers brushing slightly and I leaned back against his chest as he stood. Thorin planted his feet firmly on the ground so I could stay where I was.

"We can get some sleep and then leave once we wake up and get ready," he rumbled. "We can make this journey in seven days I am confident of it. So that leaves us with four more. We need to try and get over the Misty Mountains in the day...I don't feel like dealing with Goblins again."

I nodded my head quietly. "I honestly say we leave the horses here and fly out tomorrow. We won't be able to make through the High Pass with them anyway. You told me you took it by foot. If I can fly over it, wouldn't that make much more sense?"

"I wanted you not have you use your powers if we could help it," Thorin murmured, running his free hand through my hair.

"It'd be the smart thing to do," I countered. "Either way, if we go by foot we risk getting attacked. I don't exactly want to fight."

"What choice do I have?" he asked with a smile.

I glanced up at him after I finished what I had eaten. "You don't," I smiled. "I'll get there in a days time if we leave tomorrow morning, or even in the afternoon."

I stretched quietly when Thorin walked off to go find somewhere to lay down for the night. I could hear Beorn outside patrolling the woods, so I followed Thorin to bed down for the night.

We woke early the next morning to the smell of food being cooked. My eyes fluttered open when Thorin's fingers ran down my cheek and I sat up.

"He's making breakfast," he rumbled. "Join us when you are awake."

Nodding my head, I yawned and stretched, cracking my neck in the process. A bumblebee buzzed past my head, and I blinked a bit and then got up. Grabbing my long sweater from where it hung, I shook it out and pulled it on after running my fingers through my hair. Beorn was setting fresh cooked meat on to the table and he nodded at me.

"I was just telling Thorin that it would be a wise idea to fly over the Misty Mountains," he said slowly, pouring us both some milk.

"Really?" I asked sitting down.

"The goblins have been moving through the mountains at night. I can hear their howls and shrieks on the wind sometimes," Beorn rumbled quietly.

"Well then," I sighed and picked up a piece of sausage he had cooked. "I guess that makes it clear that we have to fly. Can the horses stay here?"

"They will be safe here," Beorn nodded.

"Thank you," I responded gratefully.

"The elf king passed through here several days ago. Tell me what do you know?" Beorn asked as he sat at the other end of the table.

"We know nothing yet," Thorin said first. "We are simply called there. I am sure once we know what is going on, you will."

Beorn nodded his head, glad that we wouldn't keep him out of it. I finished my eggs he had put on my plate and sighed quietly.

"Has there been any Orc activity?" I asked.

"There have been a few raids here and there," Beorn looked over at me. "But not on my territory. I can only smell them on the wind, and then the blood. They are still out there, but they are not in the numbers they used to be."

"That's good," I looked at Thorin who crossed his arms and nodded in agreement.

"We should keep moving. We have the light," Thorin sighed as he walked off.

I watched him move outside, and Beorn looked over at me for a moment. I got to my feet and grabbed a piece of bread with honey and sighed.

"So I was told you saved him and his kin?" Beorn asked.

"I did," I nodded. "I was shown that they were supposed to die. The line of Durin was supposed to be killed off. It's why I traveled with them, to change it. I hope we don't have a battle like that for some time."

"With The Defiler gone, as well as his spawn, the Orcs must be in a frenzy. They are leaderless right now," he nodded getting to his feet.

"I'm sure that the small raids will increase for some time," I sighed. "It's really all we can do is continue fighting back. And I am sure they are not totally leaderless."

He nodded, and followed me outside to where Thorin was waiting. I sighed watching him look off in the direction of the Misty Mountains, something on his mind. When we approached, he turned his head to look at us both, so I walked away from them as I took the form of a great eagle. Spreading my wings, I fluffed my feathers out and then turned to look at them both. Thorin grabbed our packs from where they were sitting and set them up for me. He then moved forward and I crouched down so that he could get on my back from the rock beside me.

"The horses will be here when you return," Beorn said approaching us. "And hopefully you will return with news."

"I'm sure we will," Thorin confirmed. "Thank you, again for your hospitality."

Spreading my wings again, I took to the sky after grabbing our things and headed for the path over the Mountains. I knew how to get there, so I made sure Thorin was settled before I picked up a steady pace, floating on the air currents when I caught them.

He leaned slightly to look over the land a while later, and we flew past the Carrock where we had started this journey, or at least I had. Theirs had started months before I had seen them at that time. Catching an air current, I picked up a little speed and by late afternoon we had begun to pass the mountains and the goblin tunnels that were deep inside. I didn't feel like lingering, so I kept going. It was a nice easy flight, since I had the currents to help my wings rest when I needed them.

"Almost there," I said to him as the sun reached late afternoon.

A few hours later I was diving down to the ground just inside Rivendell. Landing, I lowered myself so that Thorin could get down and then turned human. He had taken my weapons for me, so when I was human he handed them to me, and I slipped them back where they needed to be.

"King Thorin and Lady Arina."

Turning my head, I smiled when I saw Lord Elrond walking down the steps and into the courtyard that I had landed in. Walking forward, I hugged him tightly before stepping back. Thorin gave the elf a nod, and Elrond returned it.

"I am glad to see you arrive safely," Elrond smiled and looked at Thorin. "And it is good to see you alive and well."

"Thank you," Thorin nodded.

"So, why are you summoning Thranduil as well?" I questioned, cutting the greetings short.

"There is a matter to discuss. He will arrive shortly I imagine. For now, let me show you where you will be staying," Lord Elrond replied, giving me a look for interrupting him.

I smiled and glanced at Thorin for a moment and he sighed and followed the elf as he led us through the halls and to a beautiful guest room. I set my bag down, and looked over the room that was complete with a bathroom.

"Dinner will be ready shortly, I will send someone up for you," Elrond nodded as he left us. "Best clean up a little before you come down."

Thorin grumbled a little, and I looked at him once we were alone. I chuckled softly and grabbed my brush out of my pack and patted the bench at the foot of the bed. He looked at me crossly, only to slowly walk over and sit down. I set to work on brushing his hair out; gently combing out the tangles from the flight. When I finished, I put my hands on his shoulders and leaned forward to kiss his cheek.

"I'm sure I'd get myself banished from here if you were not with me," he admitted.

"I know," I grinned, getting to my feet.

I fixed my hair, and began to braid it off to the side so that I wouldn't worry about it being in my face. Thorin watched me quietly, his expression unreadable.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly.

"Yes," he rumbled with a sigh, running a hand through his freshly brushed hair.

"Oh, I see," I smiled with a tease. "You hate being on your best behavior. This is going to be so much fun."

"Arina," he grumbled.

Throwing my head back I laughed as he stood and I went up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck so I could reach up to kiss him on the lips. Thorin wrapped his around my waist, pulling me close.

"You are King, get used to things like this," I offered in a soft tone. "And anyway, Lord Elrond doesn't summon meetings like this unless he has to. So something must be up."

"If you say so," Thorin muttered and pulled back from me.

* * *

**It's going to get better. **

**So many follows and favorites. Thank you! :)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

I joined him after a moment and smiled as I looked over Rivendell. It had not changed much over the years, and it was still fresh in my mind from the last time I was here. I watched Thorin place his hands on the railing, and lean forward a little, his hair falling forward and hiding his eyes. Pressing my lips together, I leaned against him, giving him a slight hip check. It brought a slight smile to his face.

"Hard to think...that almost half a year ago we laid eyes on each other for the first time in thirty years," I mused softly.

"Indeed," he agreed. "I'm glad you had arrived after what had happened."

"What do you mean?" I asked, and he gave me a small smile.

"I was sitting with the elf and Gandalf and he was taking a look at the swords that we had found in the troll caves," he started. "He told us the names of them, and then wished that they serve us well. Elrond then questioned what we were doing out there, and I couldn't sit there and let Gandalf reveal everything. It was like a nightmare. So I rejoined my kin, and Bofur jumped on the table and began singing."

"That sounds absolutely wonderful," I laughed.

"It gets worse. They started dancing and throwing food and I couldn't help it...had to get in on it," he suddenly laughed, and the sound was unexpected. "I was sure we had scared them, but it was a much needed break from the journey."

I smiled at the story, and looked at him with a tilt of my head. "Thorin dancing. Am I not lucky enough yet to take part in that?"

He chuckled, "You've seen me play the harp. That's good enough for now. One step at a time."

Wrapping my arms around his, I pressed my forehead against his shoulder with a sigh. He leaned toward me and I stood like that until I heard someone approach. Looking up, I watched an elf maid walk in and bow to us.

"Dinner is ready, if you'll follow me," she spoke soft.

I turned with Thorin and slipped my arm through his as we walked after her. He always carried himself in a certain way that always had my chest swelling with pride. Thorin had all the royalty of a king, complete with the grace and poise of a warrior. He was both, and he knew it in the way he walked with his head held high and his shoulders slightly back. Thorin was always sure footed, never missing his steps. One would almost call it a strut, but he didn't want to impress anyone. He didn't need to.

Following the elf maid, we came into the area where dinner was held and I almost faltered in my step when I saw who was there. Lady Galadriel was standing off to the side, and Gandalf was seated smoking his pipe which was not uncommon. Thranduil had arrived, and I resisted the urge to narrow my eyes at him. Even though he had honored his word so far, the elf always made me uneasy. We had come to an agreement with trade, but relations were as tense as usual. Lord Elrond turned when we walked in, and he smiled at us.

"Ah, good, we are all together now. Please take a seat," he said graciously.

Thorin said nothing, and observed everyone in silence as he pulled out a chair for me. I took my seat and watched him sit beside me. His expression didn't change, but he kept it easy. I was sure he was making sure he could still get out if he chose to, and also how long it'd take him to kill everyone. There was no music this time, as there usually was during a dinner, and there was also fish served tonight. That almost surprised me, but I was guessing that Elrond didn't want to displease anyone at the table.

"It is good to see you, Arina," Gandalf smiled from across the table. "And you, Thorin."

"And you, Gandalf," I smiled back at him, as I cut into my fish.

"Gandalf," Thorin said, his voice rumbling deep.

"I suspect that everyone had safe travels?" Elrond asked, as he took a drink of his wine.

"There was no problem on the road for us," Thranduil commented.

"Easy," I said, giving Elrond a knowing glance that had him smiling.

Thorin took a drink of his wine, and I quietly reached to brush my fingers over his knee. He was tense, and I could feel it from sitting next to him. He tilted his head to see me out of the corner of his eye. I hid my smile from them all. He had been a King for so long, but I was sure dealing with elves was leaving a sour taste in his mouth. One could only ask the King under the Mountain so much.

"So, why are we here?" I asked, turning to look at Elrond after I finished my plate.

"It is never long before you cut right to the chase," the elf chuckled in amusement.

"She has a point," Thorin replied, his voice calm and collected.

"It was Lady Galadriel's idea to bring you here to discuss an important matter," Elrond sighed. "It is one I feel we cannot put off."

I watched Galadriel turn so that she could join us, and she came to stand behind Lord Elrond when he finished speaking. I looked at her for a moment, and then felt Thorin come to attention beside me. His jaw tightened, and his hand clenched to a fist as it rested on his leg. She had to be speaking to him for him to react that way. I couldn't help but give her a hard look.

"So what is it?" I asked sharply, drawing her attention.

"You'll have to forgive her, My Lady," Thranduil said suddenly. "Ever since she started living with the dwarves her manners have gone slightly down hill."

"I don't think I ever great manners," I said flatly, glaring at him.

"So," Thorin spoke first, surprising us all. "You want to form an alliance. For what purpose?"

"Thank you, King Thorin," Lady Galadriel smiled.

Elrond put his glass down and looked over the table. "Since we have changed the outcome of the battle, Lady Galadriel and I feel that it would be a good idea to push back against the Orcs. Go right back to their source. Gundabad."

"And what makes you think that is possible?" Thranduil asked calmly.

"If all of us agree now, and form this alliance," Gandalf said. "We will be more powerful than we can imagine. Especially with Arina on our side as well, it would be easy for us to put an end to the Orcs in that mountain. Or at least push them back enough that we'd have many more years of peace."

"And what about their master?" I asked looking up.

"That has yet to be seen," Galadriel replied. "He cannot take physical form; we have an advantage over him now."

"Driving the Orcs back to Gundabad will do what?" Thorin asked. "Do we follow them and try to kill them in their hold? We just lost huge numbers a mere seven months ago."

"You forget, Thorin that you hold the Arkenstone. The dwarves will honor their oath," Gandalf pointed out. "We need all the help we can get."

Thorin bristled at my side, and I dropped my shoulders, knowing what was about to be said. "Help," he began slowly.

"Not now," I hissed to him, grabbing his hand.

He looked at me angrily from where he sat at my side, and clenched my fingers back as he shut his mouth. I looked back over at the others that sat at the table.

"If the dwarves were to help, it'd be an extremely delicate process," I said for him. "Beside Thranduil, they can hold a grudge that will go with them to their graves. I doubt any of them would want to."

"Then we have to make them see," Elrond said. "Orcs are our common enemy, and we cannot risk them over running Middle Earth again. This world would be plunged into darkness. If we can attack them at Gundabad, we can take them."

"They are weak in numbers there, and vulnerable. The sooner we can strike, the sooner we can take them out," Gandalf agreed.

"He has a point," I said, slowly looking at Thorin.

"My people are not ready for war," Thorin finally said. "As of now they are traveling to Erebor. They will take till summer to get there. Dain is the only one who would have the numbers right now. After the first battle last winter, I doubt he is willing to help right now."

"Well then convince them," Gandalf demanded, making me jump in surprise as his voice boomed. "If you want Erebor, and your people to flourish then this is what we must do. We've been blind for so long about what has really been going on. This is our chance. When you reclaimed the mountain, we already gained the upper hand. This would only further our cause. If Sauron comes back, it'll be in numbers far greater than our own. We need to strike when he is still weak."

Looking at him, Thorin sighed a little and took a drink of his wine. "I will try to consult with my cousin."

"I'm sure he's not less agreeable than when I saw him," Thranduil commented.

"Do you want me to throw you from this table?" I suddenly hissed, pushing myself to my feet. "You are not helping."

I tried to ignore Galadriel's smile from where she stood behind Gandalf. Thranduil looked at me and arched his brow at my outburst. I laid my hands on the table and glanced at Thorin and then to Elrond. I let out a calming breath so that I could think better, and try to come up with some solution.

"I will help to see if we can consult with Dain. I will fight if need be," I assured them. "I will also make sure that Thorin's people make it safely to the mountain. I would rather see Gundabad as a hole in the ground instead of gathering more Orcs."

"Thank you, Arina," Galadriel said softly, and then looked at Thranduil. "And you?"

He looked at the Lady for a moment, and I was sorely hoping that he'd take her on only so I could watch him squirm under her power. After a moment, he bowed his head lightly. There was no fighting her, and satisfaction swelled inside of me to finally see him bow a little to a higher power.

"If you are in need of my people, then they are there," he said, though he was clearly unhappy about it.

"Thorin, if you can rally the dwarves, we may finally be able to put this threat to an end," Elrond said looking at him. "We have some time, and I understand that you are cautious, but we need to do this."

"Like I said," Thorin spoke low. "I will see what I can do. Excuse me."

Surprised, I looked up and watched him push his chair back and walk off. I shouldn't have been caught off guard that he was leaving the table; I knew he had needed to get away. He needed time to think things over. This war was not something that would be taken lightly if we were to go into it. Having an alliance with elves was extremely unstable. The dwarf King still harbored ill feelings toward some of them. When he disappeared, Thranduil suddenly smiled from his spot across the table.

"Cannot even handle talking about war, and you pledge yourself to him. He will turn out to be a great King," he said with a smoldering look.

He was taunting me and I knew that, but I still fed into it. I wasn't about to let him get away with that. I glared at him from where I had sat back down. All Thranduil wanted me for was my power. He had taunted me back during the meetings in the winter to get trade going, so this was no different. Any chance he got behind Thorin's back the elf would say something. It was petty, but the elf lord saw himself above all others. Including several at this table, though I knew no one gave him the time of day.

"Thranduil," Elrond said lowly.

"No," I said with a smile. "It's okay. I'd rather pledge myself to a King who doesn't enjoy talking about war, but will fight anyway. Rather than pledge myself to an elf who only came out of hiding for a few precious jewels. You may have been honoring your word, but that doesn't make me think better of you. Insult him again, and those around us will not stop me."

"My, my, you've become so confident," Thranduil smiled, tilting his head slightly.

"Thranduil," Galadriel said softly. "Do not tempt her."

"My Lady," Thranduil dipped his head. "With all do respect...she is one of those who needs to realize where her place is. She is not superior to us, especially not to me."

_Arina._ Galadriel said softly in my head.

When I looked at her she gave me a sigh and turned her back gracefully to us. For a moment, I almost beamed in front of them all. I was picked as a favorite that the Lady of Light was turning her back to us so I could handle it. It was probably a bad idea. Looking back at Thranduil, I arched my brow at him.

"My place and where is that? On my knees bowing down to you? I know all you want me for is my power," I said softly, venom dripping from my voice. "The only King I will ever bow down to is Thorin. You are no King. The fact that you are immortal means nothing to me. You still bleed."

"It will be easy to make you," he hissed. "Shifter, that's all you ever will be. All anyone will ever see you as, including your beloved King. He sees you as nothing more than a tool. That's all you will ever be to anyone, is a tool. A piece to be moved about as they see fit."

The insult hit me deep; causing a flinch to run through my body and suddenly the ground shook when I didn't do anything. What surprised me even more was the knife that was suddenly thrown past my shoulder. It buried itself in the wood right in front of Thranduil, making his eyes widen, but he didn't move otherwise.

"Well, there went that," I heard Elrond rumble.

Thorin suddenly came into view and was yanking Thranduil's chair back so fast that I barely had time to realize what had just happened. It surprised everyone at the table, except for Galadriel who had a soft amused smile on her face. Thorin wrapped his hand around the hilt of the knife and yanked it out, before staring at Thranduil who was still sitting.

"If you ever," he said, his voice deadly. "Threaten my Queen again; I will have your head on a platter."

"Arina," Gandalf said softly, appearing at my side. "Go with Lady Galadriel would you?"

"Yes," I said, rising to my feet and turning to go with her as she went to walk away.

The moment I got to my feet the ground stopped shaking, and I realized it had been me who had been shaking. Thranduil surged to his feet as we left, ready to take on Thorin. I followed her till we were in silence and I let out the breath that I had been holding. She looked at me gently, as she glided along next to me.

"Sometimes, the insult goes to deep," Galadriel said softly. "I admit I can be quite awful as well. I wanted the dagger to hit him."

"I'm sure Thorin would have appreciated that," I replied quietly ,and looked over the courtyard below us.

"He did," she mused. "You're alliance with us will make things much easier for the dwarves. We will try to hold off as long as we can, but we must strike soon."

"I understand," I nodded my head. "It will be tough on them...but if Dain is with us, then it will not be so bad. What about Moria? Is there any hopes of taking that place out?"

"No," she shook her head slightly.

Sighing quietly, I walked with her for a while through the halls and down to the courtyard below. Looking at some of the flowers, I stayed with her as she continued walking.

"Do not be afraid, Arina," Galadriel said suddenly. "If we can win this, it will never start again."

"I hope we are so lucky," I said softly.

She smiled at me gently, and touched my hand for a moment before she turned her head at the footsteps of someone. I followed her gaze to see Thorin approaching us. Looking back down at me, Galadriel gave my hand one last squeeze before she walked off. She passed by Thorin and laid a hand on his shoulder. I wasn't sure what she said to him but he nodded slightly.

Turning from them, I looked at the fountain that we had stopped at and then sat down quietly. Thorin walked over to me, and reached out to brush his fingers down my cheek gently. It was such a surprising gesture that I looked at him, only because I wasn't expecting it. His eyes glittered, as he struggled to keep a soft expression. Beneath it all, he was furious.

"Had I been allowed, I would have separated his head from his body," he growled.

"Should I say thank you for the thought?" I asked uneasily.

Looking down at me, Thorin reached for my hands, so I let him grab them. He pulled me to my feet, and wrapped me up in a hug so tight that I almost had tears come to my eyes from the surge of emotion I felt.

"You are not just a shifter, or a tool to me," he said in my ear. "You are the one I pledge myself to. The one I see fit to rule by my side; my queen. I have asked much of you over these last few months, and for that I am sorry."

"I don't feel used, Thorin," I murmured against his chest. "If I did, I wouldn't be here. Thank you for coming to my aid."

"A certain elf said it was getting a bit heated," he rumbled. "Told me to come back and deal with it how I saw fit."

I couldn't help the soft giggle that left my lips and he slowly pulled back from me so that he could see my face. Thorin kissed my forehead, and then held onto my hands tightly.

"You are not useless," he whispered to me. "You are the most important person in my life. You hold my heart."

"As you hold mine," I answered softly.

"Then let there be no doubt," Thorin said softly, pressing a kiss to my lips. "We will see what we can do about this war, and if Dain will help us. I will keep my people safe. I will not back down if there is a threat out there."

"And I am with you," I agreed. "As always."

"I would have it no other way."

Reassured, I walked with him back up to where the others were and approached the chairs that were put around a fire. It was dark out, and the stars were out in all their glory. Elrond looked over at us when we approached, and Galadriel smiled warmly at us.

"Sit, enjoy the evening with us," Elrond smiled. "We will finish up what needs to be done tomorrow."

"Thank you," Thorin nodded slightly and took a seat on one of the couches near the fire.

I followed him, pointedly ignoring Thranduil and sat next to Thorin and watched Gandalf start blowing smoke rings after he offered Thorin a pipe and light. He started out with rings, and then some turned into butterflies, and there was a ship that went through the ring. I smiled watching what he made and made myself ignore them when they started speaking about war. Thorin at least made it clear that he would seek council with Dain to convince him to help, and that those he could gather would be with this alliance. They smoked for a while, and Gandalf asked how Erebor was doing now that we had a few months to finish and clean it up.

"Wonderfully," Thorin said proudly. "The halls are all fixed, and many of the mines are safe again. The mountains of gold are either put away, or have been given in their share and the forges are lit once more. It is starting to look like the city I remember."

"Good, that's good," Gandalf beamed. "I'm sure I'll be seeing it soon for myself."

"You are more than welcome," Thorin nodded his head.

I watched the sky, and listened to a few elves distantly playing music. It was a soft lovely tune, which had us all relaxing and forgetting about the disagreement from earlier. After a little while, I got to my feet and had to bid everyone good night. Thranduil's jaw twitched slightly, but he forced himself to nod as well. Thorin rose shortly after I did, and walked out, keeping himself between me and the elf.

When we were out of sight, we made our way to our room and were welcomed to a hot bath which made me perk up slightly. I was tired, but I didn't want to go to bed dirty. Thorin took off my long sweater for me and I laid my weapons on the table in the room before kicking off my boots. I almost skipped to the tub, I was so happy to see it. The water was fresh and steaming so I removed my clothes and stepped in.

It was a large tub, easily fitting two so Thorin joined me shortly after. I sank up to my neck in the hot water and gave a happy sigh making him chuckle. I relaxed for a little bit until I washed myself and then also helped Thorin wash his hair, even though he gave a slight protest.

"Hush," I sighed, quietly running my fingers through his wet hair. "The royalty and warrior in you make you extra stubborn."

"It does not," he rumbled, as I rinsed it out.

"Yes, it does," I disagreed, finishing what I was doing.

Pressing a kiss to his shoulder, I moved back once I was done and watched him turn to look at me for a moment. A giggle escaped my lips before I could stop it as I rose out of the tub and grabbed a towel. Thorin followed shortly after, and we dried off and dressed for bed. I brushed his hair out, and in return let him do the same for me. Closing my eyes, I sighed happily as he gently untangled a knot, and then ran the brush through it. He braided it off to the side for me and then kissed the inside of my neck when he was finished.

"Done," he murmured.

"Thank you," I hummed softly, and got into bed with him.

Thorin turned on his side to face me, so I reached out to lace our fingers. Smiling, he brought them to his lips and kissed them before laying our hands back on the bed.

"It's funny," I smiled. "I never thought that I'd end up here, with you. Not that I'm complaining, I just figured that you'd want to marry a woman of higher rank. Maybe a dwarf woman. And well...given the past..."

"At one point yes," Thorin said plainly, as he looked at me. "I was scared of the feelings that returned when I saw you. I fought them. But it changed for me in Mirkwood..."

"In Mirkwood?" I asked lifting my lashes to look at him.

"After I had insulted Thranduil, and we passed each other...I grew very afraid," he admitted quietly. "I promised you I'd protect you, and you were getting dragged away to the one person who I was sure would try and keep you. I felt so helpless...and I realized then, that I wouldn't have you anywhere but by my side. Not again."

I felt my cheeks burn and I couldn't find my voice so instead I just squeezed his hands and leaned forward to kiss him. He met me, and leaned over me as our lips moved together. His hand left mine, to feather down my cheek and neck before he pulled back.

"That kiss we shared back in the Blue Mountains had been the only one I had taken," he rumbled. "I didn't seek out other affections, but I did get very angry with you for leaving. When I finally was told why, it helped. The anger went away, and I found that I still felt exactly the same as I did all those years ago."

"My feelings never changed," I whispered.

Thorin looked over my face for a second, his fingers squeezing my own gently. I hummed and leaned down to kiss our hands, and pressed my forehead against his.

"You've always been the one I can be myself with," Thorin rumbled softly.

* * *

**This one was a lot of fun to write. I wanted Thorin to actually SPILL blood, buuuuttt obviously didn't fit the story. Which is okay, cause this turned out nice too.**

**So many follows, and so little reviews. Do you enjoy the story!? :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

We woke early the next morning together and got ready to join the others for breakfast. I was missing home already, and wanted to get this over with. Once we were ready, an elf maid appeared to take us to the others. Thranduil sat as far from us as possible, and I was sure that he was still sour about yesterday. Thorin surprised me by not even reacting to Thranduil at all. The elf lord was giving him a few looks, but Thorin didn't do anything other than take a drink of his water. I was happy when an elf poured me some tea and I took a drink of it with a happy sigh.

"If I cannot convince Dain to join us," Thorin said suddenly, "then I will at least fund what is needed. We can provide swords and weapons that are needed."

"That sounds like a good plan," Elrond nodded. "Thank you, Thorin."

"We will depart shortly after breakfast if that is all you need of us," he replied, glancing at the elf.

"I think that is fine," Elrond nodded. "Thank you for showing up and speaking with us. Both of you."

Thorin nodded his head and we finished our breakfast, before taking a walk with Gandalf through some of the halls. I walked with them quietly while they spoke of what had passed over the past several months when I laid eyes on a sword that was on display. It was broken in to several pieces, but shown for all to see. I had not seen the sword in many years, and the blow almost took the breath out of me.

"Narsil," I breathed, walking up to the statue that held the great sword.

"What?" Thorin asked, not catching me when I had spoken.

"Ah," Gandalf rumbled, as he spotted what had stopped me and turned. "Narsil. The sword that cut the ring from Sauron himself, almost 2,000 years ago."

"This is what you spoke of to me a week ago," Thorin confirmed, coming up to my side.

"Yes. I told you Elrond knew far more than we did," I replied, looking at him and then up at the wizard. "Any news of Sauron?"

"No," Gandalf shook his head. "He was banished back to Mordor. Without the ring he cannot take his form again. But it's why we must strike now. So the Orcs cannot rally back to him. And if they do...it will be in lesser numbers than what he wanted."

"If he were to gain power again, this whole world would fall in to darkness," I said quietly. "Everything we know would be gone..."

"Yes," Gandalf agreed gravely. "Yes, it would all be gone."

I stepped back from the sword and then swiftly turned and walked off. It startled both of them at my sudden departure, but I didn't slow my steps. Going to our room, I began to pack our things, and I looked up when I heard a noise. Elrond was coming into the room, his face void of any expression.

"Arina," he said gently. "Your mind shudders."

"Sorry," I answered quietly.

"What is troubling you?" he asked, as I finished tying my pack shut.

"Just memories," I shook my head quickly, my voice a breathless whisper. "Things that happened long ago, that I never wish to repeat."

"You are stronger than you were then," Elrond pointed out, as he sat on the bed beside my packs.

I stood there and looked at him for a second, unable to answer at first. "I am," I finally agreed. "But that doesn't..."

I couldn't find my voice after I trailed off and I sighed and looked at the elf as he grabbed my hand gently. He looked at me with an easy expression, and squeezed my fingers before he let go.

"The past...no matter how horrific it may be...is still the past," he said softly. "You should not let it haunt you, Arina. If it's revenge you want...then it is just. But that was over 90 years ago. Keep it where it belongs. You are not the same."

"No, I'm not," I nodded quietly. "But the thought of returning to that place...I will admit I am terrified of what we might find."

"Have you ever spoken of your time there? To anyone at all?" Elrond asked, looking down at me.

"No. Not even Thorin," I shook my head. "Who would want to speak of such...awful things?"

"So that you are not alone," he sighed. "You are not alone in your suffering if there is any. You should confide in him if no one else. He is the one who took care of you."

Looking at him as he rose, I allowed him to touch my cheek in comfort before he left the room. Letting out the breath I had been holding, I looked at the packs again and focused on getting myself under control. Grabbing my weapons that I had left on the table, I tied them onto my things and went to pick everything up when someone stopped me. Thorin looked at me gently as he took both bags from me, and offered his arm in silence.

"I don't like that look," I confessed as he led me out of the room.

"What look?" he snorted his eyebrow arching.

I could have groaned as we walked out in to the courtyard so that we could get ready to leave. "You..." I hissed. "No sense of privacy!"

He laughed suddenly at my words as I promptly stomped away from him and transformed into an eagle. Spreading my wings, I watched as Gandalf and Elrond came out to bid us farewell. I clicked my beak sharply as Thorin got on the ledge of the fountain and onto my back.

"It would be wise, Arina," Elrond reminded me.

"Thank you, My Lord," I replied to him, and glanced at the dwarf on my back. "Where do we head to?"

"Home," Thorin commanded. "We have a few things that we need to take care of. We can leave the horses with Beorn for now."

"Safe travels," Gandalf waved, as I lifted in to the air as smoothly as possible.

I wanted to mutter something mean, but instead I just flew off. Thorin held on tightly as I got higher in to the air before it smoothed out. Once I was able to ride the air currents, he relaxed a little on my back.

"I'm never going to get used to this," he muttered, and it made me chuckle slightly.

"You're going to have to," I smiled.

He had me hurry back to Erebor, so I was only briefly able to tell Beorn we'd come and get our horses later. I flew for three days straight, not bothering to stop at night. By the time we reached the mountain I was exhausted, but I wanted to at least make it up to my room. The sun was setting behind the clouds as I landed with a sigh. Thorin slid from my back when I leaned down and he hurriedly turned so he could see me.

"I pushed you to hard," he said softly.

"No, I wanted to get home as well," I replied. "You cannot make me fly for three days. I did it of my own choice."

"Arina," he sighed, as I turned human with some difficulty.

"Hush," I shook my head. "Go take care of what needs to be done for now. I will see you in a little while."

I left him just inside Erebor as his nephews came to greet him. Making my way up to our room, I sighed happily when I saw the bed. Shutting my door firmly, I sat down and took my boots off. Not bothering to take my hair out of its braid, I laid down and got under the blankets before falling asleep.

* * *

When my eyes opened, the sun was just barely on the rise. I could see it out the open balcony doors, but that wasn't the only thing I saw. Thorin was leaning against the railing, his long hair moving slightly with the gentle breeze. He had a pipe in his hand as he watched the sun come up. Sitting up, I stretched a little and then took out my braid and ran my fingers through my long hair. Testing my body, I rose to my feet slowly and went and grabbed a smaller blanket from a chair and walked out to join him.

Wrapping myself up in the blanket, I came to his side and leaned against the stone railing as well. Thorin looked down at me when I got next to him before wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling my body against his side. I leaned against him quietly, pressing the side of my head against his chest. I listened to his heartbeat, that was strong and steady against my ear. Humming quietly, I relaxed slightly.

"Did you sleep at all?" I asked tiredly.

"I did. I woke up a little bit ago," he answered. "You were deep asleep by the time I joined you. Didn't even stir when I came into bed."

"Hmm," I smiled a little. "That's not surprising."

Thorin rubbed my side gently, and then turned me to face him, his head lowering slightly so he could look at me. I laid my hand on the stone to keep my balance, and then glanced at him.

"What?" I asked slowly.

"When we were in Rivendell," he said. "I heard Lord Elrond talking to you about something that is long in the past. Is that what has been bothering you? Things that happened so long ago?"

Looking at him, I felt myself tense slightly at the mention of it and Thorin leaned forward and pressed his forehead against mine firmly. His hand tightened at my waist when he pulled back to kiss my cheek.

"I want you to know that I am here for you," he murmured softly. "I've known you for almost a hundred years, Arina. Yet I still don't know what happened that led us to the day that I found you in the forest near this city."

"It's a long and painful story, Thorin," I choked on my breath.

"Tell me," he uttered the command that I knew I couldn't refuse.

Lowering my head, I pressed my forehead against his chest quietly, and let him wrap his arms around me. We stood like that for several minutes before he backed away with his hands on my shoulders. Thorin gave me an encouraging look, so I sighed and nodded my head. Turning from him, I walked back in to our room and sat on the bed. He joined me as I leaned back against the wall and stared straight ahead to brace myself for what I had to say.

"I'd rather tell you I had been best friends with a dragon once instead," I confessed, and he gave a slight smile.

"How long?" he asked softly. "How long were you held?"

"How old were you when you found me?" I questioned, trying to remember.

"I was..." Thorin trailed off for a moment. "Twenty. I was twenty when I found you. Four years before Smaug took the mountain."

"So I was...22," I nodded my head. "I was held for about twelve years."

"What?" he whispered.

"I was ten when I was taken. My father, my mother, and my brother were also taken then as well," I blinked. "I've honestly...long forgotten their names, unless I think hard."

"Arina," Thorin took my hand quietly.

"They didn't do much to me at first," I said taking a deep breath. "They waited until I was a little older before the torture really started. But I was forced to watch what they did to my family for years. When it was my turn, they made up for waiting. Their goal was to break us; make us slaves. When our mind breaks, everything goes. It happens to everyone. I have few scars on my body, and that was only because every time my father would heal me."

"I didn't know that shifters could heal others," Thorin said quietly.

"He was a very powerful shifter...he had skills that I could only imagine having," I answered quietly. "It was several years before I was able to get out, and the only reason I was able to was because of him. They were...taking their time one day, and by then they had thought they had broken my father. But they were so wrong..."

I paused for a moment and looked down at our hands and found that I was squeezing Thorin's rather tightly. Slowly, I released him, but he didn't show any sign that it bothered him. He reached up and touched my cheek, drawing my gaze to him.

"What happened?" he asked softly.

Blinking a few times, I looked back ahead of me and cleared my throat so my voice wouldn't shake. "Have you ever seen anyone being tortured before?" I asked.

"No," he replied, his voice a little hoarse. "I have not."

"Many times...they string you up by rope, or chains," I murmured. "They had done to me that day, strung me up in chains so I had no choice but to stand. I wasn't exactly sure how I was still alive, but I was hanging onto my father's words not to give up. He told me he was going to get me out of there. My mother and my brother were so far gone, that I could no longer hold them as such. So...I remember staring ahead of me at Bolg. He had use of both of his eyes then."

"I didn't realize he had been part of it," Thorin muttered quietly.

"No. No one really did," I shook my head. "Anyway, they had spent the day whipping my back and my legs. They had other weapons, but I wasn't sure what they were. After that, all I remembered was this...this mighty roar. It was so loud that it froze every Orc in my line of sight. Fear rippled through the whole lot of them before something suddenly smashed through their ranks and ripped me from where I had been held. I had no idea what he was, but I knew it was my father."

"So he was the one who got you out," Thorin breathed. "I always wondered how...you managed to get as far as you did in the condition you had been in."

"Yes," I looked at him. "He flew from there, and took me as far as his body would allow. When we hit the ground, I never saw him again. All I remember was him yelling at me to run, so with the strength I had left, I did. I ran into you...an hour after that, maybe longer. I couldn't remember. But that's what happened. Not in very good detail, but I don't think you'd want to hear that. I wouldn't want anyone to hear that, and I don't even think I could tell it again."

Thorin sat quietly with me for a little while, as everything sank in. It was the first time I had ever said anything about what had happened to anyone. Getting to his feet, Thorin walked around the bed and pulled me gently to my feet and pressed a soft kiss to my lips.

"You will never have to fear that again," he muttered the oath. "And if you ever do get taken from me, I will rip this world apart to get you back."

I couldn't help but smile softly up at him, and I wrapped my arms around his waist. "I know."

"Are you hungry?" he asked holding me.

"Actually yes, I am," I nodded, and let go of him.

We got ready for the day, and headed down to the hall where the kitchen was. Bombur was already awake and cooking, and I could smell a mixture of things. I sat down at the table with Thorin and happily made myself a plate and ate in silence when Dwalin came over to inform him of what the plan was for the day.

"We've been able to start on the dragon, so we'll be heading over there again today," the warrior said firmly, as I took a bite of my breakfast.

"Good," Thorin nodded from his seat. "Very good. Thank you, Dwalin for taking charge of that in my absence."

"My Lord," Dwalin nodded, his head as he turned and walked off.

"Do we have much to do today?" I asked quietly.

"No, we don't," he shook his head. "Everything is coming along fine, and the most we can do is wait for my kin to arrive. Once they arrive, we start planning the coronation. I do have to consult with Dain about this alliance with the elves and the others. But I will wait a bit on that, because I'm sure he just got back to his lands. I do not feel like leaving again either. We will over see things for a while and then make our move. I may even wait until the coronation to speak with him."

"Is that a good idea?" I arched my brow in surprise.

"We cannot do anything yet. Lord Elrond told me that we will be okay until this fall. That gives us plenty of time. We have had dwarves arriving at the mountain since we won it, and the numbers have steadily increased. I can have them make weapons now if need be. I already have this laid out in my head, don't distract me."

I smiled after I finished chewing my food and then took a drink of my water. "Sorry, I guess it's habit to be a pest," I chuckled and earned an amused look from him.

When we finished our breakfast, I walked outside to take in the sun as it lifted further over the mountain. Thorin had been called over by someone and I needed to clear my head from our talk this morning. Sighing softly as the sun hit my face, I blinked when I heard hoof beats. Opening my eyes, I watched Tauriel ride up on a white mare. She pulled her horse to a stop next to me and gave me a warm smile.

"Lady Arina," she smiled. "It is good to see you."

"Hello, Tauriel," I returned her smile, as she got off the horse. "And you. Kili is inside talking to Thorin. Are you here to see him?"

"I am," she replied happily.

"He should be just inside. Here I'll take you to him."

"Thank you."

Leading her inside, I went through the gallery of the kings that held the golden floor and then through one more large hall to see Thorin and his nephews standing together discussing something. I eyed the serious look on Fili's face, and how Kili stood with his arms crossed. Thorin's back was to me, so I couldn't see his face. Kili lifted his gaze and looked at us both and suddenly cleared his throat.

Thorin turned his head to see us approaching, and Kili walked over to greet Tauriel. Looking at Thorin I watched him cross his arms quietly so I walked over to him and Fili.

"What's wrong?" I asked lowly.

"Nothing," Fili said quickly.

"Both of you cannot lie very well," I sighed in irritation.

"We have a slight problem," Thorin admitted quietly. "Fili was alerted that we have some visitors headed our way."

"Visitors?" I asked arching my brow.

"Dwarven visitors," Fili replied gravely. "And not our kin."

I crossed my arms at the news and my eyes scanned around us for a moment. "Do we know how many?"

"Not yet. I sent the raven that alerted me back out to do that," Fili nodded his head. "She should be back soon."

"That's not good. We only have three hundred of Dain's men with us, and then including the company," I turned back to them. "Would they really try to take the mountain?"

"I'm not sure," Thorin shook his head. "None of them wanted to join us on this quest. They said it was ours and ours alone. Dain answered when he was called for, I have no doubt that he stands with us. But I cannot send for him again. If these dwarves are a threat, we are not ready to defend the mountain."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to any fighting," I sighed. "I don't wish to see your races fighting over a mountain, nor do I want to be the one to take over if I must. But, maybe the threat I sent out with the man who tried to kill you will work to our advantage. Bard said he heard rumors. People coming to Dale from other lands these last few weeks have heard it."

"Good. Then maybe if these dwarves are a threat the news will help," Fili glanced at me.

"We cannot appear to be weak either," Thorin rumbled. "Fili, double the guards on the ramparts and tell your brother that his elf needs to be hidden or gone when our guests arrive. I want you both by my side when they arrive."

"Uncle," Fili nodded and turned to walk off. "I will send the raven to you with the news when she returns."

"Thank you," Thorin nodded and turned to me with a sigh.

I looked up at him and laced our fingers as we walked. "You fought hard for this mountain," I said softly. "We will not loose it now."

The raven had alerted us later that day that the army was at least 500 strong. From the description the bird gave, Thorin believed that they were Firebeards. I couldn't remember anything about the Firebeards beside the fact that a small number of them had lined themselves with Durin's folk back before Moria fell. I knew these were not the same.

* * *

**This one was hard to write back when I did. I deleted so much from it and then added to it. I wasn't going to do the Firebeards, but this might be fun.**

**Anyway, enjoy the in depth story of Arina and for what happens next. I might not update for a while. I'm getting married this weekend. :D wish me luck!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

I stood quietly on the ramparts as the army of dwarves marched to Erebor. The red banners they carried waved in the wind, and I noted that every single dwarf among them had battle armor on. At the head of the group was a dwarf in black armor, riding a large brown boar. He was further ahead of them, and he'd halted his army before they reached the steps. It was similar to when Thranduil had approached the mountain last winter. I narrowed my eyes at the dwarves and turned on my heel and walked back into the mountain as a guard took my place. I hurried to the front gates as Thorin and his nephews walked down to go head outside. As I joined them, I came alongside Dwalin. I didn't want to give away my position at Thorin's side, so sticking with the warrior was my next best choice.

"Arina what could you see?" Thorin asked, before we left the safety of the mountain walls.

"They are armed and ready for battle," I replied. "Their leader rides a battle boar that is also armed."

"Let's see what we can make of this then," Thorin rumbled, and walked out.

He was in an outfit similar to what he had fought in many times before, but instead of chain-mail I had urged him to hide a mithril shirt under his blue tunic. No one could see it under the clothing he wore. Fili and Kili wore similar protection, while Dwalin was in his usual battle ready clothes. The warrior chose to put on his knuckle dusters today instead of carrying his usual hammer. They were steel blades held together with chains, which linked to broad wrist straps. A deadly weapon if Dwalin ever chose to use it. Instead of both of his axes, he only carried one. Thorin himself carried Orcrist at his side, and Fili and Kili were armed with their usual swords.

I didn't need anything if they chose to assault us, which I was hoping they decided not to. Glancing at Dwalin, he returned my look and tilted his head with an amused smile at my expression. Sighing quietly, I stopped when Thorin did and put my hands behind my back as we waited. The dwarf on the battle boar came to a halt right before the steps and hopped off.

"Rumors had begun to spread," he smiled, and gave a bow after he took his helmet off. "We heard the mountain had been rid of the dragon and then it didn't."

"You should have come during the quest and seen it for yourself," Thorin replied coolly. "What is your business here? Why do you come to Erebor so heavily armed?"

"We heard that yet another dragon had taken the mountain and is guarding it," the dwarf replied casually.

"And who are you?" Thorin asked coldly.

"I am Melor, son of Prokhor," the dwarf smiled with a slight bow. "And you?"

"I think you know perfectly well who I am, Melor," Thorin answered. "You are looking directly at the King under the Mountain and his heirs. Now state your business here."

Melor's brown eyes widened slightly. Under all his armor, I couldn't exactly tell how he was built except for his flaming red hair and beard. Melor bowed then, his little nose almost touching the dirt.

"Hail, Thorin," he murmured quickly, as he picked himself up. "Hardly king yet. Where is your crown?"

"He doesn't need one," Dwalin replied, his voice almost a growl. "He is king by default. We don't need any proof of that."

"Really? I heard you were slain in battle, or lost to the second dragon," Melor mused. "We came here to dispose of the creature."

"Really? The ones who wouldn't take on Smaug, but you would freely campaign against another dragon?" Thorin asked in heavy amusement.

"There were so many rumors, we had to see for ourselves," Melor smiled. "I beg your forgiveness. You are indeed alive and well. And did you dispose of the second beast as well?"

Thorin tilted his head, and I noticed Fili glance my way quickly with a slight smirk. I couldn't help but smile and looked at the ground as they spoke. I had to be serious, and the elder prince was not helping me.

"Depends," Thorin said thoughtfully. "If you wish to come here and take the mountain, then yes, the beast is alive and well."

Melor narrowed his eyes at the king and then bared his teeth in what could be a snarl. "Just remember, Thorin son of Thrain. You are no king to me," he snapped out suddenly. "So whether or not this beast is alive, we've come here for this mountain and you will be killed off like you were supposed to be."

Dwalin grunted a little and then drew his axe in one swift movement as Melor drew his sword. Thorin looked at the Firebeard dwarf for a moment, and then I watched his shoulders tighten slightly as the army of dwarves moved to the ready. We didn't have the numbers to take on this army.

"I will ask you once to leave this mountain," Thorin said viciously. "You have no claim on this land. This is Durin's Folk land. You are a coward and a traitor. I remember you now. You were present when I called the meeting in Ered Luin. You were the one who thought it was the most ridiculous idea to come here. And now, here you are battle ready and willing to take on a King."

"Like I said, you are no king of mine," Melor replied. "I was simply there as a stand in for my father. Durin's Folk are reckless, and stupid. You were never supposed to reclaim this mountain."

"Actually, he was never supposed to reach the mountain," I stepped in suddenly. "He was supposed to die by Azog's hand. However...Azog seems to be missing. Because he's dead. The armies he brought were destroyed, and Sauron has been banished back to Mordor. What is your point? Are you so greedy that you would turn on a King and demand he step down from his kingdom? Or do you serve a different master?"

"There's no reasoning with them," Dwalin muttered. "Especially if they serve Sauron..."

Melor glanced past Thorin, and then glared in my direction. "We have a King, and it is not Thorin Oakenshield."

"Well, you are on his lands," Dwalin shrugged, leaning on his axe. "This is really a pity. I was hoping this would be more entertaining."

Thorin's shoulders shook in a soft laugh. "Yes, indeed," he rumbled. "They do not realize that we are at a distinct advantage."

"Oh really?" Melor smiled pointing his sword at him. "You are fiercely out numbered, _King Thorin._"

He spoke the word king in such a sarcastic manner that Fili and Kili were both glaring. I was guessing after the battle of Moria that many dwarves had lost their respect for Thror and his bloodline. I glared a little as well, and watched Thorin calmly step forward and advance toward Melor. My assumption that the Firebeards had aligned themselves with someone else was also starting to seem true.

"Get off my lands," he said lowly. "And if you don't, you will regret it. I don't need numbers to win a fight like this. I have the loyalty of someone you cannot possibly defeat. So try to take this mountain and I will assure you, all of you will fall this day."

"You are fooling yourself if you think you can win," Melor glared, though he stepped away from the king.

"I think you'll find that you are the fool, Melor son of Prokhor," Thorin answered, and stood tall before him.

He gave a slight tilt of his head as he gazed down at the shorter dwarf. I noticed the army shuffling behind him, all of them itching to do something. I watched several of them draw their blades and Dwalin tensed when he spotted it as well.

"He's going to move them," he muttered. "He's desperate."

"Are all Firebeards this stupid?" I hissed.

"They are quick to anger, and vengeful. They lost a great many in the battle of Moria and never forgave Thror for it. The hate passed down to Thorin," Dwalin rumbled quietly. "If they could take the mountain it would be such a blow to our line, as great as the loss of Moria."

"Are you telling me they hold grudges longer than Thorin?" I asked, and the comment made him smile.

"Yes, much longer than our king," he grinned. "They lost many in the battle for Moria. It was a heavy blow, just like with Thorin. Grandfathers, fathers and sons were lost. They never forgave Thror for what happened."

"Cause that's Thorin's fault," I snorted flatly.

"Sorry, Thorin," Melor sneered suddenly. "But this mountain is ours. It will be easy to take it from you."

His sword tilted forward a fraction and the dwarves started marching forward. I sighed loudly, catching Melor's attention. Moving forward, I walked up to join Thorin's side.

"Do you really wish to release such a beast on your men?" I asked quietly.

"There is no dragon in that mountain," Melor snorted, pointing his sword at me. "It's all lies."

Thorin shifted instantly, and I noticed Fili and Kili did as well. Melor smiled suddenly at the protective stance that they took when he threatened me.

"It would be such a blow," he hissed. "To take your mountain and the woman wouldn't it Thorin?"

"Ugh," I grunted, and I looked at Thorin who gave away nothing on his face at Melor's threats. "My Lord."

"Yes?" Thorin asked slowly, making Melor pause slightly as the dwarves drew near.

"Can we wake the beast yet?" I asked with a tease. "She would be very happy to defend the rightful King under the Mountain."

Amusement flashed across Thorin's face and he stepped back from me. It was the only answer I needed. He drew his nephews and Dwalin away from us and Melor bristled.

"Don't you dare walk away from me Thorin!" Melor snarled.

"You might want to step back as well, laddie," Dwalin called.

I looked at Melor with a smile and then sighed when he brought his sword to me again. "It's amazing, really. This power I have now. It's kind of a blessing, because I no longer find myself cowering in a corner like I used to. I know I can fight and win. I can kill, and defend those I love. I can take the form of a beast so fearsome that Orcs even second guess challenging this mountain. As well as your master."

"Speak plainly," Melor glared. "Wench."

"Oh, ouch," I smiled at him. "Let me guess, you lost many important people back in the battle of Moria almost 60 years ago right? So much so that you aligned yourself with someone else?"

He glared at me and I eyed the dwarves as they began to spread out. "We lost generations! It was because of Thror and his filth of a family. Gold sickness, something that took him over and meant more to him then his own kin! Our master cares for us!"

I felt rather than saw Thorin and his nephews all tense dramatically at the insult, and I just tilted my head at him. "You blame a king who has long sense passed, and now a new one will rule with no such influence on him."

"Exactly, because that king will be me!" Melor snarled.

"You do know that only a Durin can sit atop that throne," I replied coldly.

"Doesn't matter. Not anymore," Melor smirked. "A kingdom is a kingdom for the dwarves these days."

"And it will not be yours," I said darkly, walking forward.

Reaching out as he raised his sword, I grabbed it as my hand turned into a dragon claw. Melor balked at the sight and his eyes grew wide as he watched the change. It was something I had to focus on doing, but my senses were still very alert.

"Witch," he snarled. "Thorin has disgraced us all by aligning himself with a witch!"

"Do you remember the stories of a young girl that Prince Thorin rescued back before Smaug attacked?" I asked, batting my lashes at him.

"All dwarves did," he snapped. "What of it?"

"She was a shifter," I replied. "One of the last."

"They are all dead and gone," Melor snorted, but eyed his sword as he signed to his soldiers to come forward.

"Not this one," I glared. "And you made a very very terrible mistake in thinking that you could come here and take a throne that doesn't belong to you. If Dain had not left, I wouldn't have to lift a finger, but my duty is to my king as always. You threaten those I love."

"The ones I love are dead, and he should be the same," Melor hissed.

"Then you can join them!" I snarled, as I flung him back.

The moment I threw him the dwarves charged me. I eyed Thorin as he went to move forward but I shook my head and changed. Wings snapped open from my back and toward the sky and as I took form, the dwarves attacking suddenly went the other way to avoid getting stepped on or flattened by my tail. Turning around, I swung my tail and opened my wings with a growl as I faced the army before me. For a moment, my eyes saw red as rage bubbled up in me, and I almost panicked at the surge of emotion. Snarling, I dug my claws into the ground and roared at them, letting some energy out.

"Do you have anything that can pierce dragon scales?" I demanded with a hiss.

It was extremely satisfying to watch the Firebeard soldiers hastily retreat to a safe distance while Melor stood there in shock. His brown eyes were wide, and his sword dropped to the ground carelessly. Not that it could have protected him from me anyway.

"Challenge Erebor now, wretch," I growled baring my teeth. "Dragon scales are not the only thing that protects me. Nothing will kill me. I've killed ten times the size of this army, and yours...Melor I could kill in a single breath of fire."

Thorin slowly walked forward to stand by my left claw, and he laid a hand on the large talon. "Stand your men down, Melor and they will not have to die," he said loudly. "Take you and your men far from here and do not come back. Unless you wish to speak of an alliance, you are not welcome in these lands. I have eyes everywhere watching, and we will know if you try to come back."

"One of these days you will not have your witch to protect you, Thorin," Melor glared. "And when she's gone...we will take this place."

Smoke shot from my nostrils as fire gathered in my belly and glowed in my chest. I arched my neck with a growl and lowered it to Melor, letting the heat of it blast him in the face. His face paled, and his expression stuck to terror.

"Run," I growled and then roared, sending them running for their lives.

People from Dale had lined their streets and the gate to see what was going on, and they stayed put as the Firebeards beat a hasty retreat. Melor jumped on his boar and ran with them, like the cowards they were. Snapping my teeth shut, I rumbled loudly and glared in their direction as they kept moving. Thorin sent a raven after them to make sure that they kept going.

"Arina," he said softly, when I continued to glare.

Blinking, I glanced down at him and then blew out sharply. Lowering my head, I gazed at him for a second and then pushed myself to my human form. Taking in a big breath, I rubbed the side of my face after a moment. My heart thudded in my ears, and I closed my eyes to calm myself.

"You were...different," he said slowly.

"Remember how I said that when Beorn changes..."

"The animal mind takes over usually," he completed, and I nodded.

"It is hard to control in my dragon form sometimes. Especially where you are concerned. The rage sometimes is a terrible thing. I can get angry, and then it turns to rage rather quickly when I'm a dragon. I've got to learn to separate from it," I sighed as he put a hand on my back.

"Well done lass," Dwalin said with a bow, as he walked over. "I don't think we'll be seeing them any time soon."

I chuckled softly at that. "I don't think we will," I agreed, as my heart pounded in my chest.

As we turned to walk back inside the mountain, Thorin walked ahead with Dwalin. Fili joined my side with his brother and quietly offered his arm. Glancing at him sharply, I saw the look on his face and looked at the sky for a moment. Reaching out, I took his arm and let him escort me inside with Kili on my other side.

"You were...winded," Kili said quietly, as he bent to speak to me.

"I was," I sighed. "Still am. I just need to sit."

"What happened?" Fili asked. "We've never seen you like that."

"Some things just...linger after a change," I said softly. "In this case my rage lingered and...didn't exactly help me."

"Your power is growing quite rapidly," Kili nodded. "I don't think I've ever seen you hold a partial transformation for so long before."

"No...that was hard," I grunted, as we walked to find something to eat. "I've actually never done something like that. I've changed my eyes for a moment or so, but never held it. I'm suddenly...tired."

"Do I need to take you to your room?" Fili asked in alarm.

"Mmmm...no," I shook my head as we sat down at a table.

The moment I did, my head spun, and I pressed the palm of my hand against my forehead as Fili stood stubbornly with me. Kili was gone from our sights in seconds as I tried to gather myself.

"This...surge of power is draining me," I muttered. "It's growing, I can feel it. I didn't help myself by doing what I did earlier, but I wasn't about to let them attack us."

"You need to rest," Fili said firmly. "Now."

I opened my eyes to glare at him and shook my head. "I'll be fine in a moment."

Footsteps hit my ears after a moment, and they were rushing towards us. Not quite a run, but not a walk either. I let out a breath and then grunted when I knew where Kili had suddenly gone off to.

"Thank you, Fili," Thorin said gently. "I'll get her to our room since she is stubbornly not listening to you."

"I hardly listen to anyone," I snapped back, and they all smiled.

"When it comes to your welfare, maybe you should start," Fili said quietly, as Thorin pulled me to my feet.

My vision swam at the sudden movement, but I forced myself not to sway or do anything. I glanced at the young prince and arched my brow.

"You are sounding like your Uncle again," I sighed, making him grin.

"Come," Thorin rumbled tugging me forward. "You need to rest. Your skin is hot to the touch."

He walked me off, and we took one of the private halls to our room. I didn't exactly remember how we go there, only that suddenly the door was shutting and he was escorting me to bed. Thorin helped me sit down and I glanced at him for a moment.

"Don't be proud now," he rumbled, gently taking my shoes off.

"Says the one who fought with Azog and then went off to brood," I said flatly.

"I couldn't afford it to show that I was weak," Thorin looked at me. "You can show weakness, Arina. It's all right."

"No it's not," I shook my head. "I need to be strong so that I can protect you when you need it. It's what I am supposed to do."

"What you are supposed to do," Thorin stood up. "Is get some sleep. King's orders."

"You..." I snorted and then dropped my shoulders, my remark lost on my tongue.

"Exactly," he smiled smugly. "You seemed fine after you chased them off, but I was wrong not to pay better attention. You were breathless when you were finally human. I should have noticed."

"Not your fault," I sighed.

"I take care of you too, my lady," he said softly, helping me out of my clothes.

He went to his drawer and pulled out a long blue shirt that would go down to my knees and helped me into it. The gesture provided instant comfort and I felt myself hum. Thorin picked me up and laid me in the bed after he drew the covers back.

"I will be with you shortly," he rumbled, pressing a kiss to my forehead. "I have matters to attend to. Sleep, and don't disobey me this time."

"Fine," I mumbled quietly, feeling that my body was actually warm, almost feverish to the touch.

"Good," Thorin sighed softly.

When he left the room, I found that I was quickly falling asleep. I had no chance to see when Thorin joined me again, and instead, fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**:D**


	34. Chapter 34

**So sorry this took so long to get out! I had this whole wedding going on, getting married and all. Lol. Which was amazing, btw.**

**Thank you to all the follows and favorites on this story! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 34**

**SUMMER**

"Uncle! Uncle come quick!" Fili shouted, as he ran into the hall.

"What is it?" Thorin asked slowly, as he got to his feet and I looked over at his nephew.

He was smiling from ear to ear, and rushed us out of the city and into the sunlight. I picked up the skirt I was wearing so that I wouldn't trip over it, and then had to shield my eyes from the blinding light. It was summer, and the warmth that filled the air had me sighing happily. The Firebeards had not come back since the spring, and I didn't think they'd be showing their faces any time soon. Since then I had grown more powerful. I could transform faster, and even transform parts of my body if needed, like my eyes or my arms. Most of it was just for fun, but part of it was to test my limits.

"They are here!" Fili shouted almost right next to me, making me wince.

"I'd expect Kili to react like this, not you," I grumbled, earning a laugh from the elder prince.

Following his pointing finger, I made out the first group of dwarves as they traveled up the path, soon followed by numbers too great to count. From my side, Thorin drew in his breath, and he walked forward a little so that he could see them better. Kili suddenly joined us as well, and Balin followed shortly after with Dwalin and several other dwarves, who came out to see what the excitement was about.

"By my beard," Dwalin whispered.

"Our kin," Balin smiled slightly, as he came up along side me when Fili hurried forward.

"Here we go," I chuckled softly.

We all started helping as people filtered in, and slowly things started to move along and get taken care of. Everyone in the mountain had spent the last two months cleaning out as many rooms as we could so that we would be ready for this. I had stayed up late many nights to get the rooms cleaned out so that there would be enough room. I couldn't help the smile that stayed plastered on my face as every dwarf who came near was able to greet Thorin. The look on his face had my heart squeezing painfully. His people were here, and they were safe, and now the city could truly start over. It was something he had feared for a long time, not knowing if their travel would be a safe one.

"Where is he?!" a woman shrieked, as she rushed through the crowd.

She was one of the few dwarf women who didn't sport a beard. There were many that did and some that didn't, it was all about preference. Her long black hair was braided and pulled back, and her sharp blue eyes reminded me of Thorin. I had no doubt on whom it was, and I smiled as I walked back to Balin as returned the expression.

"Thorin!" she cried as she reached him, and I watched him hug her tightly.

"Dis," he smiled warmly, after he finally pulled back. "It is wonderful to see you."

"Mother!" Kili laughed bouncing over, and Fili soon joined him.

"My boys!" Her voice was thick with emotion.

She pulled both the brothers to her and hugged them tightly. I could tell that both were overjoyed to see their mother. When they parted, she turned back to her brother. Thorin was smiling as Dis grabbed his hands again as everyone filtered into the city. They had all the supplies from the Blue Mountains and it helped me relax as everyone seemed to know what to do. Slowly, I walked over to Thorin, and Fili smiled at me and grabbed my hand.

"Mother, look who Uncle found along the way," he grinned yanking me over.

"I'm used to your brother being rude, not you," I laughed, repeating my earlier statement.

Her sharp blue eyes widened in shock and I cleared my throat as tears formed in her eyes. Dis walked over to me and I let her take my hands. She stared at me for several minutes, and I blinked back the tears that had come to my own eyes. Dis reached up and moved some hair from my face, like I wasn't real.

"Arina," she smiled, blinking back more tears. "It's been over thirty years, and look at you."

"It's good to see you as well," I grinned back, and pulled her into a tight hug.

She wrapped her arms around me, and gave a tight squeeze before backing up. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Annoying your brother," I chuckled, as Thorin walked over when she let go of me.

"More than that," Thorin rumbled fondly, as he wrapped a hand around my waist.

"Oh, am I looking at a future queen?" Dis grinned, the moment suddenly over.

"You are," Thorin smiled, when my cheeks went red.

Dis clapped her hands together in delight and hugged us both before backing up. "Oh this is going to be wonderful!" she exclaimed, as she rushed off. "I have so much to do!"

"Well..." I said slowly.

Thorin laughed, a sound I never got tired of hearing, and I leaned against him as we stood and greeted the hundreds of dwarves that were coming into Erebor. They all put themselves to work without our help, and got started on making themselves at home again. He looked over his people with such pride and joy, that I smiled and looked down for a second. As I looked to the ground my sight suddenly blurred and I inhaled a sudden breath as it faded and threw me into a vision.

"Thorin," I gasped, before I was lost in the vision.

_I wasn't next to Thorin or even outside of Erebor anymore. Standing alone in a large field, I looked up and felt my body tremble. Before me lay Mt. Gundabad, and the fortress that lay within. Orcs filled out, battle ready and the numbers weren't vast enough to be a threat. Voices echoed behind me, and I looked back to see that there were those who had formed the alliance. From the feeling I got, they had far greater numbers than the Orcs. Blinking, I turned back to the mountain, and stepped forward when something stirred in the mountain. _

_A huge shadow lifted from the fortress and a great roar echoed across the battlefield. Fear stabbed me in the gut, mostly because I couldn't make out what the danger was. There were no wings, just glowing yellow eyes, and I couldn't truly make out the body. It settled itself behind the army of Orcs and I clenched my fists in anger. What was that?!_

Thrown back to the present, I gasped a breath and found hands holding my arms. I had reached out to Thorin before my vision, and he had grabbed me. We were still standing outside, and dwarves were still filtering into Erebor.

"Arina," Thorin demanded, as he looked down at me.

"I'm...I'm fine," I said slowly, as I blinked to get my vision from blurring.

Looking up at him, I shifted so I could stand without his help. When he slowly let go of me, I turned toward the others for a moment and watched everyone. My heart was racing, and I had a slight shake to my hands. Swallowing, I forced myself to calm down and I squared my shoulders.

"I...have to go to Rivendell," I said swiftly, as I turned to walk inside.

"Why?" he asked, as he turned to follow me.

I hurried to our room and sat down on the bed when we were in silence. Thorin followed me, and shut the door firmly behind him as he walked over. He knelt in front of me, and I lifted my head so I could meet his eyes.

"What did you see?" Thorin asked.

"A battle," I said slowly. "Or at least the start of one...but...it wasn't' the Orcs that unsettled me. There was a shadow...a shape of some huge beast that I could not see."

He paused for a moment, and his expression fell. Thorin laid his hands on my legs and rubbed one of them. "Then go. Go as fast as you can," he said quietly. "You fear it is someone from your family?"

"I do," I whispered. "I could be wrong, but I would rather be prepared. I just...I never saw anyone after my father got me out. But I cannot be unprepared. I can't."

Thorin nodded, so I reached forward and moved some of his hair from his face. He gave me a slight smile, so I leaned forward and kissed him. Returning the affection, Thorin wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me to my feet. My arms tightened against his neck, and he pressed his face into my neck and kissed the skin there.

"You have five days," he rumbled against my lips.

"I will be back in three," I promised.

"I'll hold you to that," Thorin smiled slightly.

Giving him one last kiss, I walked to the balcony and jumped off. Pushing my change into a dragon, I took to the sky and went far above the clouds. I gave a good few pumps of my wings and picked up speed as I flew. I had no time to waste, and at the same time I was terrified. I didn't know any shifter that ever had visions. I didn't know we could even do that!

* * *

I arrived over Rivendell by sunset, and I sighed as I dove and transformed into my human form. I had startled several elves in the process, but Elrond was already waiting for me. I hurried to him when I was on my own two feet, and he let me grab his hands. The distress must have been clear on my face, because he spoke before I had the chance to even open my mouth.

"What is the matter?" he asked, frowning with concern.

"I need you to tell me what you knew about my father, or any of my family that you knew," I replied urgently. "I had a vision today..."

Elrond looked at me for a moment, and then led me to a private room so that we could talk. He set me down gently in a chair and ordered some food and wine. I decided to eat the bread that was offered, and savor the wine since I was upset. Crossing my legs, I waited for him to answer me as he stood with his back to me.

"Your father is long dead, Arina," he rumbled, and he glanced at me when I sighed with relief.

"Then what did I see? And why?" I asked quietly.

"I knew that your father had visions. His power was unlike any shifter I had ever seen before. It is rare, but every once in a while someone will see it," the elf replied. "I have been watching for him, and I've seen nothing. He died that day that he helped you escape. I'm sorry."

"Part of me knew that," I said softly, looking down. "I'm glad what I saw wasn't him. But then what did I see?"

"I'm not sure," Elrond shook his head. "Your powers are growing far more quickly than we had thought. You will need to pay attention to that. We have one full month before we march on Gundabad. Get your dwarves on your side if we can."

"They will be with us. I will make sure of that," I said softly. "Dain will be arriving within the week. Thorin has mentioned it to him by letters but we won't go any further until after the end of the week."

"Good," he nodded his head.

* * *

I stayed in Rivendell for two days to learn more about what Lord Elrond knew about shifters. It was much more than I knew. The fact that I was following my father in power overjoyed me, but that didn't answer who I had seen in my vision. As far as I knew it might have been just a fear that I had put there. I left in the early morning on the third day and used my dragon form to fly. I could cover more ground and it was much faster then an eagle.

I arrived over Dale by the afternoon, and dipped below the clouds to announce my arrival with a roar. Once, people would run and hide at the sight of such a mighty dragon, but now they all waved or shouted their greetings. Bard looked up from where he stood on his balcony as I flew by and I came to a gentle land near the gates of Erebor. I rumbled at the sight of home, and sighed happily. I had missed sleeping in the same bed as Thorin, even if it was only three days. He was walking out as I turned human and I approached him in silence, but I had a smile on my face. Thorin returned it, and reached out to gently caress my cheek.

"Were you successful?" he asked as I took his arm.

"Sort of," I sighed. "It is not my father, he is long dead. But I'm not sure if I put the shadow there or if it is something we are facing. Elrond said I seem to be following my father in terms of power. It's growing at such a fast rate that he wasn't exactly surprised that I had this."

"Did he say anything else?" Thorin looked down at me as his fingers laced with mine.

"We have a month before we march on Gundabad," I returned slowly. "I need to get you and Dain on the same page so we know what we are doing."

"I will not sit here while my queen goes out to battle," Thorin replied firmly. "Neither would any of our kin. Dain will be a bit more difficult to convince."

I laughed suddenly. "Seven months ago, he was eager to give every living thing a good hammering for you. I saw you two embrace on the battlefield. I think I will have little problem."

"So confident," Thorin mused.

"I'll make it work," I smiled as we walked in. "So, what is my task for today?"

"You, my dear will be coming with me!" Dis said suddenly, as she appeared through the crowd and snatched me from Thorin. "You are getting married in less than a month."

"What?!" I yelped, as she dragged me away from Thorin, who had a beaming smile on his face.

"Yes," she smiled. "Dain has already arrived with his kin, and I've already sent out the invite to some men of Dale. The elves don't need to be here for the wedding, but I sent the invitation out for it and the coronation. Traditions have changed, I figure why not just go with it."

"Oh Dis," I laughed, as she pulled me into a room that was directly below the King's room.

It was a large room, with two couches a bed and in the middle of the room there was a beautiful dress. It was white, with floral designs twisting around the front to the waist, and it flowed perfectly where it was.

"Oh wow," I breathed. "How did..."

"Apparently, my boy is smitten with a she elf. She informed me that she had some people working on this for the wedding out of Thorin's request," Dis smiled arching a black eyebrow at me. "He knew it was something you wouldn't even think about."

"I...I have no idea what to say," I whispered.

"And your ring for Thorin came in," she laughed.

"I think that was the only thing I did that I remembered," I laughed suddenly, as I sat down on the bed. "What else?"

"You will be coroneted the next afternoon. The crowns are in, and your royal robes and outfit is up in the room where Thorin is," she smiled.

"You are back for not even a week," I glanced at her. "And you've already got this all started."

"It's what I'm good at, and no one can stop me," Dis replied putting her hands on her hips. "Gandalf and Balin will be here to take care of both of them. Balin will be the one marrying you both and doing the crowning under Gandalf's instruction."

I felt my heart flutter and suddenly my hands were trembling slightly. This was all very real, and it was happening right before we were marching out to battle. Taking a breath, I calmed myself and then looked up at Dis who smiled.

"I always knew you two would find each other," she mused, as she sat next to me and patted my hand gently. "No matter how long it took. When he figured you had died...it was so hard on him. He changed for a while, before slowly coming back to life when he heard our father was seen near Dunland. After that, he informed me he met Gandalf and then suddenly they were on this quest."

"I didn't do it on purpose," I said quietly. "I had to hide...I had to disappear."

"We don't blame you lass," Dis replied softly. "I couldn't believe my eyes three days ago when I saw you. Thorin told me when he saw you in Rivendell, and then the journey through this...we are very lucky to have you around. I have you personally to thank, because my boys would be dead if it weren't for you."

"I think it goes both ways," I smiled looking at my hands. "I am happy that I did what I did. Look at where we are now."

"Indeed," Dis agreed with a large smile. "Now, don't you worry about anything. I got this all under control."

"And you are okay, with...with Kili?" I asked slowly.

"Arina, my brother is marrying a shifter," Dis said bluntly. "While I do not particularly like elves...I'm more reasonable than my brother. She has shown nothing but love and support for him, and he is the other way. This is...all very new to me. But I will be fine."

"Some things never change," I smiled, unable to help myself.

"No, they do not," Dis chuckled. "My sons live, as does my brother. I think I'll take dealing with an elf, than to think that they should be dead."

I blinked a few times, and she smiled and reached forward and hugged me tightly. Returning the embrace, I rested my cheek on her shoulder and sighed a little. All of this was going to happen, and it was going to happen quickly.

* * *

**And here we go. I had to change some things, but over all I really like it!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

The next week flew by for me. Between preparing for the wedding, and learning certain things about becoming queen, I was extremely tired. It was mentally exhausting. My temper, didn't make anything easier. Balin was my teacher, and more than once I got a scowl or a few choice words in his language. For my sake, they were transferring a good portion of the ceremony to the common tongue. There were so many people, and even races coming to this event that they had to change it. I knew also it was because this wasn't an ordinary dwarf wedding. Thorin wasn't wedding a dwarf, he was taking a shifter to be his wife.

A few days before the wedding itself, I met Thorin right at the front gate when a servant had come to tell me that he was requesting my presence. I smiled when I saw the dwarf lord, soon to be officially the King Under the Mountain. His own smile had my heart flipping in happiness. He took my hand and kissed it, before claiming my lips for a deep embrace that left me breathless.

"We have company," he rumbled softly.

"Greeting duty?" I smiled, teasing him.

"Yes," Thorin answered, amusement shining in his eyes.

When we walked out of the mountain, I was greeted with a large number of elves. They weren't just any elves either, they were from the Woodland Realm. Arching my brow when I spotted Thranduil riding up on a stag, I gave Thorin a narrowed look. I wasn't exactly sure I was pleased to see him.

"I wasn't' expecting him to show," he mused, and walked out so I followed him.

"Well he's here," I hissed, making him smile.

"Who is having trouble with this...royalty thing as you would so lightly put it?" Thorin asked, his voice heavy with amusement.

I groaned as I dropped my shoulders, and walked with him up to the elf as he got off his large stag. Unable to help myself, I reached up as the great animal lowered his head to me, and pressed his face in to my palm.

"Thorin," Thranduil nodded, as he watched me for a moment. "Soon to be officially King Under the Mountain. The title fits you well as always."

"Thranduil," Thorin nodded. "We are glad to see that you will be joining us for the events in the coming days. I assume the elves at your back will be setting up outside?"

"We will," the elf nodded. "No use staying underground and away from the stars."

I rubbed the stag gently on the cheek and glanced at both of them. "Have you two been making friends over the last two months? Am I missing something?"

Both of them smiled at my comment and I let my hand fall from the stag, who protested with a stomp of his foot. Thranduil gave a slight bow then.

"I offer you both my blessing as you enter into this marriage, and that you have many years after this day together," he rumbled. "There is no use insulting each other anymore. I have my gems, and you two have what you wanted. We will war with each other if we do not put this aside. Thorin and I have spoken at great lengths about it."

I eyed them both for a moment and moved back. "Thank you," I said slowly. "As if this day can't get...anymore...I think I need a drink."

Thorin laughed while Thranduil smiled with his usual icy politeness, and I had to force myself to hurry back in to the city. I went to our room and walked in and saw the robes for the coronation. Thorin had his up here as well and on a pillow in a far corner were the crowns. I felt my stomach flip again and I sat down heavily on the bed.

"This is going to happen," I whispered to myself.

I had no problem marrying Thorin. Becoming queen was something new, but I knew I could do it. None the less, I was still nervous and terrified. Getting to my feet, I walked over to the crowns and touched the one that was Thorin's. It was the one he had worn before the battle, and I dropped my hand to the smaller more elegant crown that would soon be mine.

It was simple and elegant, and I did like the look of it. It would fit perfectly and I would have no worry about it falling off. The gold twisted, and it was decorated with a few diamonds unlike Thorin's that bore no diamonds. I looked at them for a moment longer before looking at the robes that had been hung up, and I clasped my hands behind my back as I walked forward to look at them.

"Not having second thoughts now are we?"

I jumped hearing Balin's voice, so I turned to look at the old dwarf and smiled at him. "No, I am not having second thoughts," I smiled. "I've been through how much already? Why quit now."

Balin chuckled as he walked in, so I joined him as he stepped out on to the balcony. I leaned against the stone as he looked over the valley and watched as the elves set up their lodgings outside.

"You know he loves you. He always has," he mused, looking at me. "I'm very happy that this is happening. All of us are."

"I know," I replied softly, adjusting my skirt. "I'm just nervous, that's all. There is much now that is expected of me...and it does kind of scare me. And isn't this against the laws of dwarves?"

"Don't worry about that," Balin smiled, and patted my hand. "You will be a fine queen. You already are. You've been acting like one since the day after the battle."

"Thank you, Balin," I sighed softly.

"The wedding is going to be a grand celebration," he sighed, as he walked back inside. "As well as the day after."

I smiled as he left the room, and I turned to look back outside. Thorin and his nephews were outside and over seeing the set up and talking with Thranduil. I forced myself not to narrow my eyes at the elf, and instead let my eyes go over Dale for a moment and to the lake. In the distance I could faintly make out where the rebuilding of Esgaroth was going. The last two months had been busy to say the least. Sighing happily, I turned and decided to go join the others and stayed with everyone through dinner.

* * *

The day before the wedding, Dis had kept me away from Thorin when it was bed time that night, and I found myself sleeping in the room where my dress was. I wasn't happy about it, but I knew it would be easier this way. That way I could just get up and get ready for the day. When I woke up the next morning, Dis gave me breakfast and hurriedly got started.

"Oh..." I breathed in, as she started doing my hair. "Please don't make it crazy."

"Lass, you are going to have a thick braid off to the side, is that okay?" she asked as she worked.

"Yes, that's acceptable."

"I brought a few things I could use for your face and everything else is ready," she smiled, as she continued working.

I snapped my fingers a few times as she worked and felt myself fidget. Dis smiled as she watched me briefly before keeping up on what she was doing. We spent about two hours getting everything ready and by then I could hear the voices of many others in the hall below.

"We are using the Gallery of the Kings," she said. "We set it up for everything, and when we walk down the stairs I will accompany you down the aisle just to make sure you don't collapse."

"Thank you," I whispered, as she helped me slip in to my dress.

I was keeping my breathing under control so that I wouldn't work myself up. I had to think queen material, so I composed myself and waited until everything was done.

"There," she finally breathed moving back to look at me. "Oh don't you look wonderful."

There was a knock at the door, and I glanced at it when I saw Lord Elrond walk in with a gentle smile on his face. I felt my hands tremble slightly, but I returned his smile. It was a surprise to see him here. I had been in Rivendell just a few weeks ago. I wasn't aware that he was able to make a trip to Erebor this quickly.

"Go join the others, Lady Dis," he smiled. "I'll walk her down instead, it would be my honor."

"Thank you," she bowed her head and hurried out of the room.

"Well look at you," Elrond smiled. "I dare say there are a lot of people out there. Are you ready?"

"Don't ruin my courage," I laughed, as I walked up to him. "Because I'm not sure if I am."

"You will be fine," he replied gently, as he led me out of the room. "Just focus on walking down the row, or better yet, let your eyes find Thorin. I beg you, do not trip."

I laughed at that as we walked down the small flight of stairs, and to the doorway that would led through to where we had to go. I managed to peek in to see it full of bodies. Elves, men and dwarves filled the large hall, sitting on benches. The tapestries hung through the hall with decorative purpose and the gold floor added a glow through the hall.

"Everyone who should be here is," Lord Elrond smiled, as we listened to music and Dis appeared quietly.

She smiled at me, and squeezed my free hand. "Ready?" she asked.

"As I'll ever be," I replied softly.

"All right," she nodded. "It's time. Go."

Elrond tucked my arm in his and laid his hand on mine as I took a big breath and let him lead me forward. Everyone in the hall had turned and looked at us and I tried not to dread the next few moments as we walked down the long aisle that led up to Thorin. My keen eye sight found him instantly as we were halfway down, and the smile that lit up my face almost hurt. He was dressed in royal blue, with a black vest jack that fell almost to the floor. He had his hands behind his back, a common posture.

As he turned his head to see us, I met his blue eyes and it took everything I had not to start crying. His expression had my stomach hurting and my heart pounding. Elrond squeezed my hand gently as we walked up, and I faintly glanced to see Thranduil standing in the front with Tauriel, Legolas, and other elves. Everyone I knew was up front, and Dwalin was standing slightly back from Thorin, dressed in nice black attire. Lord Elrond stopped as we got up to Thorin, and he took my hand to his lips with a gentle look. When he let go of me, I looked at Thorin, and let him take my hands and bring me to stand in front of him.

"You look...beautiful," he whispered, his voice trembling.

"Stop it," I whispered back with a smile. "I can't kiss you yet."

He smiled as Balin positioned himself with a soft chuckle. I steadied my breath as he squeezed my fingers and the time suddenly blurred. I focused on his face, and repeated words when needed, but I couldn't remember much after that except for when he finally slipped a ring on to my finger, and I did the same. When Balin gave us permission to kiss after it was all over, Thorin pulled me forward and kissed me with such passion, that I had to wrap my arms around him so I wouldn't fall. There had been shouts in other languages, and music that I couldn't understand, but I was focused on the being in front of me. The clapping and cheering that echoed through the hall was so loud it had my ears ringing, and when Thorin pulled back with a smile. I looked at him, and let him run his fingers down my cheek before I wrapped my arms around his neck. He laughed softly and wrapped his arms around my waist tightly.

"Are you ready to spend the rest of our lives together?" he rumbled in my ear.

"Didn't I just agree to that?" I teased as we turned, to start walking back down the aisle. "As for being ready...ask me later."

He smiled wide, and I glanced over at Lord Elrond when we passed him and his smile was beaming. Even Thranduil had a smile on his face, which was saying a lot. Fili and Kili were cheering like ten year olds, and even Dain was joining in with them. I laughed, unable to get past that this was real. I was a queen of one of the greatest dwarven cities ever recorded. We had done the impossible, and after all of this, here we were, doing what so many thought wouldn't happen.

The feast that followed was something to put in the history books. The elves provided their own feasts to join in and the dwarves cooked food that could feed two whole cities. As I sat at the head table with Thorin and others, I looked to see a familiar face walking through the crowd with Gandalf, and my face lit up.

* * *

**This needs to be split lol. Sorry this took so long. But here we are! **

**Review?! Please please!?**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 35**

"Bilbo!" I smiled, setting my wine down.

Bilbo returned my smile, and the whole company scrambled over to go see him. He laughed and hugged everyone, so I moved so I could hug him as well. Thorin joined me, and they greeted each other happily. So many had made the trip, and so quickly. I couldn't help but be over joyed to see so many of those I loved again.

"Congratulations," he smiled at us both. "Gandalf said I had to come here. It was something I'm glad I did not miss."

"I am glad that you came," Thorin said, as he put a hand on my back. "It wouldn't be complete without you here."

"Of course," he smiled. "Well I won't keep you two. We can catch up in the next few days I'm sure. I'll be here after your coronation, before Gandalf sees me back home."

"Good," I nodded. "We have so much to catch up on."

"Yes, we do!" Bilbo chuckled.

I took another drink of my wine as I reached the table, and listened as the music started, and I tilted my head as I listened to the happy tune. Someone suddenly grabbed my hand, and tugged me away from the crowd to where others were dancing. Laughing, I caught myself as Thorin twirled my body and then wrapped his arms around me.

"Oh, do I finally get to see you dance?" I beamed, as he moved me through to the music.

"It's the least I could do," he teased, and kissed me.

"It takes me marrying you, so that you dance?" I laughed, breathless when he pulled his lips from mine.

He chuckled as he danced with me, and had me going through several songs before he allowed me to stop. It was a good thing he was good at leading, and that I had lived among dwarves for most of my life. Some of their songs were a little hard to dance to, but I managed. I laughed as we moved through the crowd, quite easily. I had never seen him in such a carefree state before, and I loved it. He was smiling, having fun and even joking with others. It was the Thorin I remembered meeting when I first came to Erebor. We moved through and mingled with several of the guests, making sure to show our appreciation to everyone. Thranduil nodded his head to us and Legolas reached out to give me a hug. Thorin reached out, and Thranduil took his hand and I had to stand there for a moment. I was definitely not used to that, and Legolas laughed. Someone hurried over to me and grabbed my hand tightly. I laughed at Kili as he tugged on me.

"I'm stealing her Uncle!" he laughed, and spun me away.

I gave a last desperate look to Thorin who was smiling, as Kili moved me into a dance. I danced with almost everyone in the company before I was allowed to return to my husband. He was sitting at the table with Elrond, Dain, Thranduil and Gandalf. I grabbed a fresh glass of Elven wine and laid my hand on Thorin's shoulder as I approached the table.

"Gentlemen, are we talking war already?" I asked, with a smile.

"I tried to sway them lass," Dain said helplessly, and it made me laugh.

"We could not put it off," Thranduil mused, glancing at Elrond.

"Mmm," I said pleasantly. "I'm sure you couldn't. You are male; I swear sometimes it's all you think of."

"That is not true," Thorin said in defense and I leaned down to kiss him. "There are plenty of other things we think of."

"Lord Dain," I said when I pulled back, my cheeks red. "Where do you stand in this?"

"I am honestly not to keen on taking my people to war right now," Dain said slowly. "Nor am I to keen on aiding these sprites..."

I gave him a flat look and glanced at both elves for a moment and watched Thranduil's eyes flash slightly so I pointed at him in warning. Looking back to Thorin's cousin, I took a drink of wine and sighed quietly. I needed to adopt a different approach with Dain, so I gave him a confident smile.

"Then think of it as aiding me," I replied. "I am going to war, and I'm going to help take out that evil place. Isn't Gundabad sacred to the dwarves as it is anyway?"

"Aye," Dain muttered slowly. "It is..."

"Then all the more reason to join," I said looking at him. "You have no excuses, but if you wish not to join us in this then you have my respect. You aided us last fall, and we will be forever grateful. But I fear this is not done yet."

"Sorry, Dain," Thorin smirked a little, as he took a drink of his ale.

"Aye, you have yourself a strong woman," he laughed across the table. "I will think about it, My Lady and give you an answer before the sun sets tomorrow."

"Thank you, Lord Dain," I smiled at him.

"My Lady," Dain chuckled, giving a slight bow of his head.

Turning away from them, I walked off to go mingle with other people. Legolas managed to pull me into a dance, and I laughed at the elf. I couldn't hide my surprise so he arched his brow at me.

"You know, for some reason I imagined you only knew how to fight and be mean," I teased as he moved with the music.

"I can have fun, My Lady," he said tartly.

I laughed, "Indeed. I am so sorry to offend you."

He chuckled at me as he spun me in a circle. "You and Thorin seem happy together," he commented.

"Very, very happy," I smiled back at him.

"And how is Tauriel and Kili?" he asked. "He's taking care of her I hope."

"He is. They are honestly a great match, even with the difference in their people," I nodded my head.

"Good, I am glad they are happy," he said softly.

"And you? Have you had any luck?" I asked. "I heard Thranduil sent you after some ranger, after you decided to leave."

"I was with him till I received word on the wedding," Legolas nodded. "He's a dunedain, one of the few that still remains."

"Really?" I asked in surprise.

"I believe he is heir to the throne of Gondor," Legolas sighed, as he spun me once more. "But I have yet to have that revealed. He is a good man however."

"Well I wish you luck on that journey."

"Thank you," he said bowing his head, and kissing my hand. "I will turn you back over to your husband."

I smiled as he moved back for Thorin who pulled me to him. He pressed his forehead against mine as we decided to dance a little slower. I closed my eyes, and sighed softly in happiness.

"You are beautiful, you know that right?" he asked softly.

"I think you've told me that plenty tonight," I chuckled, as I opened my eyes.

He smiled at me again, and then walked me from the dance floor and we left the hall. The party would be going well into the night, since it was something for the history books. He led me up to our room and we were greeted with a warm fire. He threw a log onto it, and sighed softly as I shut the door. Glancing at him with an arched brow, I watched as he laid several blankets on the floor in front of the fire and poured us both a cup of wine.

"He's drinking wine," I smiled, as he walked over to me.

"Don't get used to it," Thorin chuckled softly, handing me a glass.

I took it and pressed my cup to his. "To many, many happy years together. No matter what life brings us, I will not part from you."

Thorin smiled and touched the glass and we took a drink. I hummed softly as I looked at the fire and set my glass down on the table. Thorin did the same, and then walked up and pressed a kiss to both of my shoulders making me sigh softly. Turning to look at him, I let my fingers run through his hair, and I tugged his braid, a common gesture of my affection. He smiled again and pulled me to him, his lips meeting mine.

Somewhere during the heated kiss, my dress was taken off, and his clothes were also shed from his body. He pushed us to the furs, and soon I was laid out under him as he feathered kisses all along my body. I hummed in bliss at the feeling, but that was soon replaced by a gasp as he pushed into me when he came back up to catch my lips. Making love to Thorin was unlike anything I experienced. It was everything I had ever dreamed of and more.

We ended up laid out in front of the fire, our bodies both deeply satisfied. As I laid back against him, I let him run his fingers down my side and across my belly. Leaning down, he kissed my cheek, and his hair fell forward, making me chuckle. He moved and pulled me onto my back so he could kiss me on the lips, before pushing himself to his feet.

"Bath?" he asked softly.

"That sounds nice," I nodded, as he went and got it ready for us.

I reached out and grabbed a piece of fruit that was on the plate on the table. It had been there when he had the wine poured, and I sighed after I finished chewing. Looking at the fire for a moment, I then pushed myself to my feet and went in to the bathroom when he called me. We took our time, washing each other and he even took my braid out for me. I yawned after I washed my hair and then got out to follow him into the room. We got ready for bed, and I laid down and pressed up against him when he was comfortable. He kissed my neck once more before we both fell asleep.

* * *

The coronation was easy the next day, and I found myself standing beside Thorin as we were crowned by Gandalf. I was more excited to have Thorin officially called King than I was to be his Queen. When we stood and turned around for all to see, I held Thorin's hand to keep myself grounded as everyone clapped. The coronation itself had been all a blur to me, and I was trying to get used to be called Queen for the whole day.

Thorin was by my side for it all, and kept his hand in mine or on my back so that my courage didn't fail me. I glanced at him finally at the end of the day after we were seeing our guests off. Bard had stayed for both events, as well as the elves before slowly they all began to pack up and start their journey home. Dain walked up to us through the crowd, and I looked at him when he knelt before us. I shifted my feet a little and Thorin looked down at his cousin. Being King came naturally to him, and he had been one for many years with out the crown. I on the other hand, knew that this was going to take some getting used to. I wasn't used to people bowing to me for any reason. I stopped myself from fidgeting and waited for Dain to speak.

"My Queen," Dain said slowly. "I have my answer."

"Oh?" I asked. "And what would it be Lord Dain?"

"If you or my cousin should ever need our assistance, then you have it," he said. "We will be with you when the time comes and we are called to battle once again."

I felt myself smile, and I nodded and gave him a slight bow. "Thank you, Lord Dain. Your assistance will be greatly appreciated, we need it. We will see you in two weeks for our march on Gundabad."

"My Lady," he said softly, and rose to his feet and kissed my hands. "King Thorin."

"Always Thorin, cousin," Thorin smiled, and hugged him.

Dain laughed happily, and we saw the rest of the guests off. When it was finally quiet in the halls, or at least quieter, I sighed softly. Bilbo was staying a few more days so that we could catch up. I headed up to our room to change in to something easier for me, and it took all I had to keep the crown on my head. Thorin followed me, and he set his down on the pillow that was set on the corner shelf. I smiled as he turned to face me, once he also put on something a bit easier to move around in.

"What?" he asked.

"You don't need a crown to be called King," I said, as I walked up to him. "You look better without it anyway."

He chuckled as we walked back down the stairs. "I would say that you look good with yours on, my queen," he said softly, and kissed my hand.

I blushed, my cheeks hurting as we went and found Bilbo in the golden hall looking over everything. We spent the day showing him through the city, and how it had changed since he had last been here.

"It is so great to see things doing so much better," he said as he looked around Erebor. "It's almost as if the dragon was never here."

"It is getting there," Thorin nodded slowly. "Which reminds me. We will be marching on Gundabad in two weeks. It would be wise for you to stay here. Gandalf is coming with us, and I do not feel like worrying about you making a safe trip home."

"I...I will stay if that is the safe thing to do," Bilbo replied quietly. "I am not to keen on getting myself in to anymore danger just yet."

"Then it is settled," Thorin nodded.

"Excuse me," I said softly, and walked away from them.

I walked out of the city and in to the warm sun while they were talking. The elves had left no trace of their stay, and I looked over the valley that was slowly growing grass again. The river that ran past Erebor was flowing, and so I walked along the path and up to my usual look out. Taking a breath of fresh air as the breeze hit me, I sighed quietly. Now that I had a moment of silence, I was able to get myself under control. It had been so overwhelming, these last two days. It wasn't a bad thing, but I found I needed a moment of silence.

Watching the lake, I noticed the city that was slowly being rebuilt and listened as the birds flew down to land on the lake. With all the important things out of the way, that left me thinking about the battle that was to come in two weeks. Touching the crown on my head thoughtfully, I looked over the land again lost in thought. The vision I had just a week ago lingered in the back of my mind. What had I been looking at? Was the shadow something I had made myself, or was there something I should worry about?

"My Lady."

Turning my head, I watched Bard come up the steps and I smiled at him. "Lord Bard," I greeted him easily.

"What brings the newly crowned queen from the halls of Erebor?" he asked, as he came to stand beside me.

"You have heard talk that there is an alliance between elves and dwarves. We plan on marching on Gundabad," I sighed and he nodded. "I find I am just a little troubled about marching on that place. I am sure it is nothing we cannot handle, but it worries me."

"It would worry me if no one was concerned about it," Bard answered. "Going to war isn't something that others should go into joyfully."

"No," I agreed. "It is not. When we leave, will you look after Erebor? We obviously won't be taking a large number of dwarves, but Dain will be with us at least."

"We will look after the mountain," Bard nodded. "You have my word."

"I plan on making Balin stay behind to over see everything. He is skilled at all that he does, so he is perfect," I sighed. "Lady Dis will also be there."

"My Lady," Bard nodded his head. "You can trust us."

"Thank you," I replied to him. "Very much."

Turning from him, I walked back toward the city and paused when I saw Fili and Kili outside practicing their swordsmanship. They had concentrated looks on their faces as they moved about, and clashed their swords together. Fili swiped at his brother, who narrowly missed his attack. When I stopped watching them, I saw Thorin walking over so I smiled when he joined me.

"Bofur has promptly stolen Bilbo," he chuckled. "Where did you run off to?"

"I wanted some fresh air," I replied, as I took his hand. "And a little bit of silence so I could gather my thoughts."

"I find that is why I've come outside as well," he sighed, watching his nephews spar. "We have much to do in these next two weeks."

I nodded my head quietly. "I wish we didn't have to do this so soon..."

Thorin turned to look at me, and he laid a hand on my cheek. "We'll get through this, just as we got through the last one," he said softly.

"Try not to need my rescuing this time," I teased, as he wrapped his arm around me.

He laughed and kissed me on the lips. "I can't guarantee that," he smiled.

Smiling, I leaned against him and then decided to follow him as he led me back inside. We threw ourselves in to planning for the rest of the day and getting numbers figured out. We could only take so many with us while also leaving the mountain protected.

"I can get a good number of horses for us," I said as we sat eating dinner with Dwalin and the others. "I'm sure it all depends on who you would rather have on horse back."

"The company," Thorin nodded as he took a bite of food. "I would have them ride in. They will be the only ones willing to ride horses I'm sure."

I swallowed a bite of my dinner and nodded. "I can do that," I nodded. "I'll send a raven out tonight requesting the number we need then."

"We have the armor and weapons ready," Dwalin added as he chewed his food.

"Good," Thorin nodded.

"We've also made extra just in case," he sighed and I nodded.

"I think we will be just fine in this then," I sighed quietly.

"You are settled for dinner and didn't even tell us?!"

I glanced up as Fili and Kili joined us, and Kili wrapped his arms around me as he stood behind me. He gave me a fake choke hold, and then kissed my cheek quite happily before sitting down.

"I forgot to tell the children," I sighed softly, making both the brothers huff loudly.

"No, you are just talking about war and we sniffed you out," Fili said, setting his plate down.

"Of course, can't leave you two out of it," I chuckled, as Thorin laid his hand on my knee.

I looked at him softly, and laid my head on his shoulder in a brief moment of affection before finishing my dinner. Fili snorted at me from my remark and took a drink of his ale.

"We'll be fighting," he said bluntly. "No use in hiding it."

"We weren't," I replied, arching my brow.

"Mmhmm," Kili accused looking past Fili.

"Oh you two," I laughed.

They both smiled as they got started on their own plate of food. I leaned back in my chair for a moment and then glanced toward the entrance of the city as people moved in and out as they were finishing the clean up of the hall. Bilbo was there with Bofur and several others laughing together. It made me smile a little and I sighed and looked at Thorin when his fingers pressed against my knee. I glanced at him again, and reached up to kiss him on the cheek. Soon, we'd be on our way to a place I didn't want to see again. I wasn't sure what to expect, and part of me was terrified.

* * *

**It is so encouraging to me when people review! Thank you so much, Silkissez!**

**Anyway, the next few chapters are going to be fun. Look forward to more reviews and favorites! :D**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

The two weeks flew by with planning and getting our forces ready. Before I knew it, we were marching out at night with Dain's forces with us. Thorin's people were able to provide two hundred strong against several hundred of Dain's men. Fall was starting to show its signs of arrival when we had left the mountain. It was starting to get colder at night, and the days weren't as warm. It was a week's march to Gundabad itself, and we met with Lord Elrond's forces when we got close.

Thranduil had met us as we had left, and the numbers we had were at least over a thousand strong. We had sent word that two days after we left, that the second force follow which consisted of wagons, food, drink and other supplies. That was mostly for the journey back home. I rode quietly next to Thorin, staying in my human form so that we didn't tip anyone off. He glanced at me as we arrived at our destination early on the seventh day. Looking over the large rock formation, and knowing what lay behind it, I felt my hands tighten on the reins of my horse. It had been well over 65 years since I had laid eyes on this place.

"Arina," Thorin said lowly.

"I'm fine," I replied in a whisper, as we marched forward. "I...I can hear them in there."

"Good," Lord Elrond said, from his spot next to Thorin.

Fili and Kili were beside me, followed by Dwalin and the others who had joined us. We halted the horses, and I stilled my shaking hands as memories flashed in my head, making my close my eyes tightly. A hand reached out and laid on my leg, so I looked over to see Thorin looking at me seriously. He was in battle armor this time, unlike when he had fought in the winter we had arrived at Erebor. Everyone was in armor, which helped me relax a little.

"I'm here," he rumbled.

"I know," I murmured, grabbing his hand tightly.

As I looked over the place, and the dead field where this battle would take place, I paused when I saw a figure suddenly standing there. One moment there was nothing, and the next I was looking at a tall man who stood about fifty feet away. Everyone stilled, unsure about what that was all about.

"If you come any further, you all will die!" the man shouted.

The voice had my whole body shaking, and my breath left me in a gasp. I knew that voice, there was no denying that. Thorin glanced at me in concern, and I pushed my horse forward to come in front of our forces.

"Says who?" I demanded loudly.

"I do," the man sneered.

I focused my powers for a moment, and changed my eyes to that of an eagle. It was a delicate task, but I had to know if who I spoke to was who I thought. When I looked at him, I had to force the shock back.

"Kegan," I whispered, as his name hit me.

Memories flooded my head, and I flinched at the pain of it. How had I not known he was alive? Had he truly been here the whole time?

"Who?" Thorin asked, as he rode forward, jerking me from my thoughts.

"That...that's my brother," I choked out, my eyes growing wide in horror.

His jaw clenched suddenly, and he looked at me. "The shadow you saw..."

"It was him," I whispered.

"Arina," he said softly, and I shook my head and got off my horse.

Walking several feet forward, I stood firmly where I was. "You will not kill them," I said to my brother.

"You seem so confident," Kegan smirked, tilting his head.

He was not the same as I remember all those years ago. He was all muscle, and taller than he used to be. He had short hair, and his green eyes did not look like what I remembered either. They had a sick look to them, and as he looked at me, he didn't seem to know who I was. The Kegan I remembered had always been kind, like my father. But where my father was a warrior, Kegan had chosen to be a healer instead. He was not made for fighting, just as I had been. However, he he had learned to fight just like my father.

"Kegan," I said to him. "Stand down, please."

"I think you'll find that it'll be you who does," he smirked, glancing behind him. "When you are dead."

I watched as the army came forward, the Orcs well suited for battle but their numbers were exactly as I had thought. Small enough that we wouldn't lose that fight, but that wasn't what worried me. Kegan shifted and looked at me with a tilt of his head.

"It's a pity, really. When I had heard of a shifter that was present at the battle last winter, I was quite sad that I wasn't there," he smiled. "Had I been there you all would have died. But it matters not. You will die on this battlefield."

He transformed suddenly as the army behind him charged forward, so I ran forward to take on a new form. I heard Thorin sound the battle charge with the others as I took my dragon form. I wasn't expecting Kegan's transformation, and I snarled as I had to lift into the air to escape one of the three heads he suddenly had. It was such an impressive transformation, that I felt my stomach clench.

He was a three headed dragon, with no wings and solid black scales. Each of his heads sported long head horns and his tail was long and spiked. His claws were just as impressive as my own. He spun to face me as I moved away from my people so that he would focus on me. Kegan roared and his tail struck out, smacking me full in the chest as I landed and I snapped my jaws on it and yanked. One of his heads snaked around to snap on my neck, but I moved back out of range.

I felt fire gather in my belly and I let it loose against his chest as he came at me, but the fire did little to his scales and I roared as he flipped me onto my back. One of my wings crunched painfully, and I hissed and dug my claws in to his shoulders and bit him on the muzzle as a head snaked down on me. It proved to be useless since with my jaws distracted, both of his free heads dug deep in to my shoulders and he ripped back.

I roared, and ripped my claws down his chest ripping scales out and I kicked him off me with my back feet. He flew off me, and landed painfully on his side as I struggled my feet. I spun to rise up on my hind legs to catch two of his heads with my claws, and then I snapped my teeth on his other, unguarded head. Kegan snarled loudly and struck with his claws and broke my other wing as I went to lift us into the air.

"Kegan!" I snarled at him, as I had to let go and move back. "Kegan it's me! Your sister!"

"Filth," he snarled. "You are no sister to me. You are dead!"

"No!" I cried.

He roared as he charged forward dug a set of head horns into my side. My body shuddered in agony as I reached forward and snapped my jaws on his neck. I couldn't go against him if he had three heads, there was just no way. He'd kill me before I'd make a dent. Clamping my jaws shut tight, I managed to wrench him from me and threw him into the side of the mountain, and then spit fire over him making him shriek.

Turning my head I looked at the battle, and I blew fire over the last part of the Orc army before I spun to face Kegan again as he charged forward. He roared furiously as I aided the dwarves and elves. Focusing my healing powers, I pushed it to heal my wings as he charged and I lifted in to the sky to jump over him and I grabbed him by his tail and dragged him back. He roared and spit at me as I slammed myself down on his back and bit down on the base of his neck. I tore into one of his heads, and ripped it clean off, but it cost me.

Kegan shredded both of my wings again and blood splattered to the ground, both his and mine as I threw his now useless head to the ground. It disappeared and I watched as the wound healed instantly so he could keep this form. Rearing back, Kegan spun and threw me from him and snaked a head forward, and went to snap shut on my throat. I spewed fire at him to save me, but his other head pierced my other side. He yanked it up, dragging his head horns along my side. I gasped and screamed out, the roar hurting my ears as Kegan then bit down on my leg and snapped the bone with a sickening crunch. My whole body shuddered and smoke shot from my nostrils as I shrieked again.

"I'll take great pleasure in killing you," Kegan hissed.

I heard Thorin shouting as both of Kegan's heads came down, their jaws open wide. I let loose a tongue of flame and covered both of his heads. He roared and stumbled back as I shoved myself to my feet, and slammed my tail into him. Panting, I stood there as he crashed into the rocks and laid there for a moment, stunned. Turning my head, I watched Thorin take on several Orcs and Dain ran to his rescue as one knocked him down. I couldn't fly over to save him, but at least I didn't need to. Thranduil joined in on helping him, and I relaxed seeing he was all right. He spun to face me after taking down the next Orc and our gazes locked for a moment.

"Arina," I heard him breathe as he struck down another enemy, and I rumbled loudly.

* * *

**THORIN**

From the moment he had arrived at Gundabad, Thorin had known something was wrong. Beside him, Arina had been tense and closed off from him, like she had been preparing for something huge. His feeling was rightly placed when they had encountered another shifter, and worse off it was her brother. The moment the Orcs had charged, so had Arina and Kegan, she had called him. Putting his mind into battle, Thorin made quick work of many of his enemies. He had never seen such a battle that was going on not far from them. They were both in the form of dragons, with Kegan being a larger, more deadly looking enemy. Arina's gold scales were soon covered in blood, and a few times he had been caught off guard by one of his attackers. However, he noticed that many couldn't help but look over at the battle going on. It was something rarely seen, and wouldn't probably never be seen again. One of them was going to die.

For a brief moment, as Thorin cut the head off his enemy, he felt his heart clench painfully. He couldn't lose her now, not when they had just accomplished so many things. Grunting in anger as he tripped an Orc and stabbed him in the chest, he listened to the mighty roars that were going on. There was so much going on, but Thorin always prided himself in his abilities to fight. Ripping through Orcs, he rushed to aid Fili who had been knocked down. Kili appeared beside them in seconds, making sure that his older brother was up and moving before he continued his fight.

"We have the larger numbers, this will be easy," Kili smirked, as they all managed to take a moment to breathe.

"It will be worth nothing if she doesn't win this fight," Fili added gravely, making Thorin grunt.

"Hush the both of you," he snarled, when a piercing roar cut through the air.

The brothers didn't want to risk looking, so they took the opportunity given to start killing Orcs who were distracted by the noise. Thorin swung his head toward the fight, and saw Arina on her back, and the head horns of one of the dragons dug deep into her side. He flinched at the screaming roar, and the grip on his sword turned his knuckles white.

"ARINA!" he found himself screaming, as Kegan went in for the killing bite.

Fire spewed from her jaws, taking the other dragon by surprise and suddenly, he couldn't focus on them anymore. Two Orcs rushed him, and knocked him to the ground, causing profanity to pass his lips. He kicked one, and stabbed the other in the neck before shoving himself roughly to his feet, when he was surrounded by four. He knew they all wanted him dead. If he died, the mountain would surely fall into the hands of Sauron. He glared as he gripped his sword and met the attackers all at once. When two more joined, he winced as a blade sliced across his shoulder briefly and he was kicked back.

Before anymore damage was done, two brilliant swords glinted in the sun and he glanced up as he killed one Orc. Thranduil had come to his aid, and soon followed was his cousin. Dain swung his hammer viciously across the head of the Orc in front of him. It pushed Thorin into action again, and he aided them, just as they had done the same. He had to give the stupid elf credit when it came to the sword. The elf lord was extremely gifted in what he did, even if Thorin hated him. As he killed one last Orc, he managed to spin around and watch Arina slowly get up. Her eye fixed on him, and he locked gazes with her for just a breath.

"Arina," he whispered, aching.

He wanted to be over there to help her, but he was so small compared to such beasts. Her loud rumble told him that she had heard him, before her eyes glazed over into something he wasn't sure he was going to like. Her eyes would often get that look when she gave into the instinct of the animal she had taken the form of. He knew just from that look, that the fight was far from over.

* * *

**I usually never do Thorin's POV so this time I had to fit it in. It came to me this morning and I couldn't resist writing down down. Was shorter than I wanted, but it's good to me none the less. Enjoy.**

**Thank you for all the favorites and follows! I'm so glad you are enjoying this! I'm thinking of ending this in a few chapters, as I am running out, but we'll see what you guys think.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

**ARINA**

"Kegan don't do this," I begged, as he snarled. "You know me!"

The dragon before me panted heavily, before his form suddenly changed. It was a quick transition into a dragon like mine, except he didn't sport any wings. Having wings was something I could break, and he knew that. I growled loudly at him, fighting the rage that was cursing through my body. I had briefly let the instinct take over when I had glanced at Thorin, but I had managed to snap myself back. I was seeing now, that fighting as the dragon might be easier.

"No, I don't," he spat rising up, and going to slam me to the ground.

Rising up on my hind legs I caught his claws with my own, and dug my back feet in to the ground so I would not move. His tail slammed in to my wounded side earning a snarl of pain, and I shuddered and pushed forward and bit him, letting my teeth slice through scales. His roar made me want to flinch, because I didn't want to hurt him, but this wasn't the person I remember. I let the rage come forward, and I felt that familiar haze that usually took over, but kept my partially my own. Baring my teeth, I let loose an angry roar.

After 75 years of confinement, I knew Kegan was so brainwashed, that I had no hope of saving the brother I remembered. He stumbled back several feet as he went to let go of me, and I gave a firm shove with my back legs to send him to the ground. He managed to slice a head horn across my chest as I landed back on my front feet. I glanced at my body to see the wounds I had that weren't healing. I was so focused on keeping my dragon form that I couldn't heal the wounds on me, but Kegan was suffering the same. He hadn't been able to hold the three headed dragon form, so I knew his strength was failing as well.

Blood loss was going to be my downfall; I knew it and I snarled at him as he slowly pushed himself to his feet. I could hear the fighting going on not to far away, and I wanted nothing more than to go help everyone else instead of fighting what once was my brother. Bracing my legs, I stole a quick glance to see how the others were fairing and since I had killed the back part of the army, I noticed that we were taking control and killing the last of the Orcs.

"Good," I breathed, and growled as Kegan finally reached his feet.

We stood facing each other, and I pushed myself forward and charged him. I used my wings to give me a good push, ignoring the pain that shot through them and my back. I reached out and dug my claws into his chest, and slammed him into the mountain again. Kegan snarled out loudly and roared, biting down on my muzzle before shaking his head back, causing me to snap my neck back and out of his mouth. He used the moment and his teeth snapped shut on my throat and I cried out.

My claws dug further in to his chest and ripped across them making him roar as he finally had to let go, but he had done the damage. The last of my strength went to healing my open throat as I fell to the ground with a mighty crash. Gasping as my wounded back hit the ground painfully; I rolled to my side and smacked him with my tail to avoid another attack. He roared again and went to bite me, but I shot one last round of fire before I suddenly found myself turning human.

The blood loss had me weak, and I couldn't hold my dragon form anymore. I gasped as blood dripped down my arm and back. I felt a nasty gash on my forehead, and several other wounds. Kegan also failed then, his body shedding its dragon form and turning human again. Pushing myself to my feet, I drew my sword that was attached at my hip. It was something I had practiced on keeping with me, similar to my clothes when I changed. Kegan smirked as he grabbed a sword from a dead Orc near him, and walked forward.

He was breathing heavily, and he had blood running down the side of his head. One of his arms was shattered, and he was limping, but that didn't stop him. He came at me, and I lifted my sword to block his attack and I kicked him in the gut, making him grunt as he stumbled. His next swing caught me on the arm, and I ducked from his next attack. I continued blocking him, moving my feet and dancing out of range as my adrenaline kicked my body into high gear.

"You stubborn creature!" he snarled, as his sword clashed against my own. "Die!"

His head slammed into mine knocking me back, while in the process slicing his sword across my chest and hip. Gasping in agony, I stumbled and fell to my knees and caught myself before I went any further. Yanking a dagger out of the waist of a dead Orc, I threw it at Kegan and watched it bury in to his shoulder as he raised his sword to swing it down on me.

"Wretch!" he snarled, and then he smirked. "You would kill your own brother?"

"You...aren't my brother anymore," I panted, as he swung to place the sword at my throat after he yanked the dagger from his shoulder.

"Well...at least you finally noticed," he growled and went to swing, but I lifted my sword to stop him.

I was so exhausted that my vision blurred as I pushed him back. Surging to my feet, I grunted as he used his free hand to smack me. How had he managed to heal that?! My head snapped to the side as I stumbled to my knees and wasn't' ready when he went to thrust the sword into my chest. I cried out in terror, when a shield suddenly blocked the attack and Thorin jumped into my line of sight. He shoved me back, and used Kegan's shock to attack. He swung Orcrist and knocked Kegan's sword from its course and then he lunged forward and stabbed him right in the chest. I pushed myself up on my hands, laying on my side to watch Kegan gasp in surprise and then sputter in agony. Thorin twisted his sword, and Kegan choked and blood came to his mouth.

Kegan glared at Thorin suddenly and he pulled the dwarf closer to him, pushing the blade further in to his chest and then thrust his own forward. The blade went straight through Thorin's shoulder and he roared out in pain, making me gasp.

"Thorin!" I screamed, trying to push myself to my feet, but Kegan suddenly was thrown back.

Thorin used his shield to push Kegan from him, and it resulted in the shifter flying a few feet back from the blade that had pierced his chest. Fili and Kili suddenly appeared beside me, and I watched as my brother fell dead. His body didn't move after that as his eyes glazed over in death. So many emotions went through me that I couldn't hold the gasping sob in. Thorin turned instantly when he heard me, and he hurried over and came to his knees in front of me.

"Arina," he said, as I looked at the dead body of my brother. "Arina, look at me."

* * *

**THORIN**

He couldn't remember how many Orcs he had killed, and by now it was just automatic to him. They were going to be victorious, and Gundabad would no longer be a strong hold for Orcs. What the elves wanted to do after this, he didn't care. He had turned away from Arina and her brother after he had seen the glazed look in her eyes. He didn't like when she gave over to the monster that the dragon could be.

"Uncle!" Fili yelled. "Look!"

Wiping blood from his face, Thorin turned his head to hear another piercing roar come from his Queen. Arina had wrenched herself away from Kegan, and he could plainly see the bite wounds on her throat. Panic had him moving as she crashed to the ground. He heard her wings break and she rolled to her side so that she could slam her thick tail against the other dragon. Another burst of flames left her mouth before suddenly, she was turning human. She was covered in blood, and he wasn't close enough yet. Anger clouded his mind, and Thorin gripped his sword as renewed energy flooded his body. He had to get to her, and now. Running forward, he took down any Orc that got in his way, and briefly he was able to see that Fili and Kili were following him. Yanking a shield from a dead dwarf, he thrust his sword into the skull of an Orc that was dumb enough to get in his way.

He felt the anger turn to rage as Arina was struck down, and for a terrifying moment, he thought he wasn't going to make it. Kegan drew back his sword with a sick smile on his face, ready to end her life. Arina panted, on her knees and unable to rise to her feet when he attacked. Thorin got there just in time, and focused on what he had to do. Using the shield, he blocked the attack and pushed Arina behind him. The shifter snarled in surprise, and for a second was frozen to the spot. Using that, Thorin moved again, and easily knocked the sword from its course, and wasted no time in delivering the killing blow. Orcrist sliced through armor and flesh, until it went out the other side. Kegan sputtered, and choked when Thorin smiled and twisted his sword.

"A little too slow," Thorin glared. "I would let her kill you, but that's not what she's about."

Kegan glared at him, before yanking Thorin forward and thrusting. Thorin moved at the last second, and roared out in pain from the blade as it went through his shoulder. He knew it was a clean cut, and would heal fine, but it hurt none the less. In reaction to the attack, Thorin kicked the shifter from him after he heard Arina scream for him. Her voice made him shudder, and he watched as Kegan fell. By the time the man hit the ground, he was dead. Panting heavily, Thorin dropped his shield, and put his sword away to go to Arina's side. Her gasping sob had his heart clenching painfully as he dropped to his knees in front of her.

"Arina," he rumbled, but her eyes were on her brother. "Arina, look at me."

She tore her eyes from her brother's body and looked at him after several minutes. He was worried that she wasn't seeing him, and he couldn't help the look of grief that passed over his expression. Arina blinked and after a few minutes, she let out a breath and pressed her forehead against his good shoulder. Thorin wanted to check her wounds, but knew that now wasn't the time.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "But I need you with me now."

"You're shoulder," she murmured, and he relaxed.

"It is nothing. Nothing I cannot handle," he assured her.

In the distance they heard the horn blow that signaled victory and Thorin was glad it was over. He had seen enough wars to last him a while. Arina's fingers found his, and she gripped them. Thorin squeezed hers back and pressed the side of his face against her head, because he couldn't do more than that. After a little while, she finally pushed herself away from him and rose to her feet.

"Easy," Kili warned. "You're really wounded."

"Do not touch me," she muttered, the command obvious in her voice.

* * *

**ARINA**

I had managed get to my feet and walk past them without any help, and they instantly backed away from me. I went up to Kegan's body and sank down on my knees beside him. His eyes were clouded over, and his heart was no longer beating. I laid my hand on his arm and squeezed it as tears came to my eyes. Part of me felt like a failure, seeing him lying here dead.

"I would have saved you," I whispered. "Had I known you were alive, I would have. I'm so sorry..."

I heard the others come up behind me as I sank back to sit on my legs, and Thorin laid a hand on my shoulder, careful not to squeeze. I felt my chest heave in heavy breaths as I fought to stay awake, but my wounds wouldn't heal until I stopped.

"I didn't do it just because," Thorin murmured. "You know I wouldn't have had he been able to be saved, Arina."

"I know that," I choked with a trembling voice. "I know that..."

As I sat there for a moment, I closed my eyes and stilled myself, taking a deep breath and focusing on what was wrong with me. There were wounds that I needed to heal first so that I could help the others. The gash along my front slowly began to heal, and so did a few broken bones. The smaller ones I didn't worry about. I had to be able to at least function properly for a little while.

"I'm all right," I finally managed to say when I finished. "What about you?"

"I said leave it," he sighed. "I'll get it looked at later. It's not a bad wound, just painful."

Thorin helped me to my feet quietly, and I looked over him firmly to make sure he was telling me the truth. He sighed painfully when I touched his shoulder, and I pursed my lips seeing that he wasn't trying to move it. I moved so that we could look over the battle field, and didn't dare lay eyes on my dead brother again. Thorin's good arm wrapped around me instantly when I staggered a little and I sighed softly in pain.

"So...we did it?" I asked, letting him support me.

"Yes, we did. It was a mighty blow to their forces," he nodded.

I lowered my gaze and then turned back to look over my shoulder at the body of Kegan, unable to help it again. He had been my brother and someone so dear to me that it was painful to see him lying dead. I knew that was how it had to be though, no matter how much I wanted to deny it. He spent 75 years with the enemy; his memories were not of his family. He had been brainwashed into a soldier through torture and confinement. I would have been the same way if my father had not got me out. At the cost of his own life.

The thought suddenly had me shaking and I felt the tears come to my eyes, but I had to fiercely hold them back. I would not cry; not until we were in the safety and privacy of our room back in Erebor. Thorin's hand tightened on my waist when he felt my body shake and I forced myself to look back to him. He pressed his forehead against mine for a moment and I closed my eyes tightly. I didn't care that we were both covered in blood, I reached out for him anyway. His hands grabbed my face, and I held onto his wrists as I tired to focus on him.

"Ground yourself," he commanded. "Stay with me as long as you can."

"I will," I whispered, focusing on his voice.

* * *

**Mmmmm, I must say I loved this chapter! :D **

**Thank you for the reviews, like I said they really keep me going!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

It took us a little while to gather the dead, even though the numbers were not large. Thorin made it very clear that he wouldn't leave any of his people here. He had forced me to get on a horse and wait, since my body was still trying to recover from the fight. Surprisingly, it was Thranduil who stood guard on his stag with me. He said nothing, but the presence was quiet, and provided comfort.

"He knows you are not made for this," the elf lord said suddenly. "Give yourself some time to recover, My Lady."

I glanced at him when he dipped his head slightly in respect. "Thank you," I murmured quietly.

He said nothing after that, and after a few hours, we were moving out. Everyone was pretty clear that they wanted to get away from here as quickly as possible. It didn't take us more than a day of riding, because soon, we came upon the second group that had been sent out to help with the aftermath. I relaxed dramatically when I saw that everyone was going to be taken care of. Thorin said nothing to me during the two whole days of riding, knowing that I needed the silence. At that point, my body was in agony and I was so exhausted that I wasn't sure how I was still awake.

After a quick agreement between the two elf lords and Thorin, they stopped everyone and decided to make camp near the Anduin river, right outside the woods. Those who needed immediate attention were taken directly back to Erebor. All those who were well enough to keep going, left us as well. Even after that, we still had more than enough to defend ourselves. I slid off the horse, and took his tack off before letting him graze nearby.

"Stick close," I sighed, patting the gelding gently.

Dwalin came over to fetch me, and led me over to the fire that had been started. I followed him, aware that Thorin was finally off having his wounds looked at. Fili and Kili stuck close to my side as I sat staring at the fire, and Fili reached out to touch my shoulder. It drew me from my thoughts, so I lifted my gaze from the flames and looked at him. He looked like he was in pain, so I arched my brow and took in a silent breath.

"Are you all right?" he asked in concern.

"I'll be fine," I assured him quietly. "After you go and get yourself looked at."

He flinched when my voice went dark, and the movement had him sucking in a painful breath. I rose to my feet, and pulled him with me. I wasn't about to let him stay here when he had wounds that needed tending. He followed me quietly until I found the healers tent. When I walked in, I paused in surprise when I saw who was there.

"My Lord," I blinked.

Bard turned his head quietly, and then gave a slight smile as Sigrid also walked over. "I could not sit and do nothing. Bain is tending to Dale, and Lady Dis, and Lord Balin are seeing to Erebor. We brought all we could."

"I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say thank you," I nodded, then gestured to Fili. "His ribs are broken, and need tending."

Sigrid nodded her head politely, and gestured to the Prince to follow her. He glanced at me suddenly, and I saw the worry in his eyes. I gave him a gentle look, and gave his cheek a kiss.

"If you don't tend to yourself, you're going to cause me even more pain," I muttered. "I'll be fine."

"All right," he sighed, obviously defeated.

I watched Sigrid lead him off, and looked at Bard when he walked over to me. He handed me a cup of water, which I gratefully took. He sighed quietly, listening to the groans throughout the large tent.

"King Thorin's tent has been set up, the company has moved to go guard it. Would you like me to take you there?" He asked, gently.

"Thank you," I nodded.

Bard bobbed his head, and offered his arm to help lead me through the camp. Thorin's tent was set up off to the side, giving it some privacy. When we approached, Dwalin and Kili both rose to their feet to come and see me. The others rose as well, only to bow in greeting to the both of us. Bard passed me over to Dwalin when the warrior got close enough.

"Prince Fili is being tended to," Bard informed Dwalin. "He has a few broken ribs, and other wounds that need looking after."

Kili's expression dropped instantly. "Will you take me to him?"

"Of course," he nodded. "Good night, my lady and lords."

I watched them walk away, and jumped when Dwalin patted my hand. "Come, let's get you inside to Thorin."

Dwalin pulled back the flap of the tent after announcing his arrival. Thorin was in one of his robes, all of his armor gone. He looked exhausted, but when he turned to see us, I watched his face melt. He nodded to Dwalin in thanks, before we were left alone. I was glad to smell that he had been looked at and cleaned up. Without a word, he gestured for me to come over, so I listened. He helped me slowly take off the bloody clothes and sighed quietly.

"You have wounds that are not healing," he murmured.

"I'm a bit...low on energy," I murmured.

Turning, Thorin grabbed my robe after I pulled on a soft dress to sleep in. I had to hand it to them, at least we weren't sleeping on the ground tonight. I listened as Thorin grabbed a few things and when I looked, I saw he had hot water and a cloth. I arched my brow at him when he glanced at the chair in front of a small fire. Everything in me wanted to ignore it, and for a moment I almost growled.

"Come on," he rumbled.

"Ugh," I grunted, and went to sit down.

"Hush," he ordered, as he squeezed water from the cloth.

He cleaned the blood from my face, and I flinched in pain from several of the shallow cuts that were not healing. Many of my wounds had slowly begun to heal, but the small ones were left for last.

"Easy," Thorin soothed, as I flinched when he found a gash behind my ear. "I've never seen it take so long for you to heal...I'm so sorry. This was not a life I wished for you."

"Makes me almost feel normal," I muttered, when he moved to clean my hands. I looked at him sharply then at his last sentence. "All I want to do is go home. Don't ever feel bad about the life you've given me. I'd take it again, and again."

"We'll be there soon," he replied gently, and then sighed.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"That was the most cooperative you've been," he teased softly.

I gave him a flat look, and snorted quietly at him. He still smiled, and looked up at movement at the entrance of the tent. He ushered Dwalin in, who appeared to be holding two plates of food. I wasn't used to the warrior being so kind and caring, but I could tell that he saw something that he had not liked. He set the bowls down on the table to the side and bowed to the both of us before leaving us in peace.

"He's worried," Thorin murmured softly.

I forced myself to eat what he had given me, and I felt as my stomach slowly settled and the food warmed me a little. We ate in silence, and when he were finished, he drew me to the bed that was provided. I followed him, and made sure not to lean on his bad shoulder. I wanted nothing more than to be home, and suddenly I felt a lump in my throat form. It made my breath hitch, and I closed my eyes tightly. Thorin's arm came around me, and he held me fiercely to him.

"Shh," he soothed quietly. "Not yet love. You must hang in there. Sleep tonight, and heal. We will watch over you."

He soothed me to sleep that night, trying hard to keep me calm. I was so tired by then, that I didn't fight him, or the sleep that begged to take me.

* * *

I woke early in the morning with the others, so that we could break everything down and get moving. The sleep I had taken the night before had not been enough. Thorin ordered me to go on one of the wagons, so that I could rest some more. Kili joined me, giving the both of us some comfort and I fell asleep again, unable to resist it. When I woke several hours later, I was leaning against him.

"Oh good you are ok," he said, patting my knee. "Seems sleep did you good, your wounds are healed."

"I feel much better," I sighed, laying my head against the wood. "Where is Thorin?"

"Riding behind with Lord Elrond, and King Thranduil," Kili replied, nodding his head in their direction. "We're almost home. Much easier with the wagons I suppose."

"I can imagine," I agreed, and tested my body on how it felt.

It was a relief when I felt no scabbed over wounds and I was only a little sore. Keeping myself in the present, I tried not to think of the battle that had taken place several days ago and looked up when I heard a horse cantering over to the wagon. Thorin rode up beside the wagon when he had noticed I was awake and his expression eased.

"Good as new," I sighed. "Body wise, anyway."

"Good," he rumbled, and reached out for me.

"And you?" I asked quietly.

He gave me a look that had me pursing my lips, but he shook his head. "The wound heals quickly. It was a clean stab, nothing major was clipped."

Getting to my feet, I jumped over to him, and landed gently in front of him on the saddle and leaned back against his chest as he rode. I stroked the mane of the horse he rode, and looked up at the sky for a few minutes. Thorin threw his reins into one hand so that he could wrap his arm around me, and he pressed his forehead into my shoulder.

"How are you feeling then?" I asked.

"Better," he rumbled. "I am ready to be home."

"I'm sure we all are," I sighed, and reached back to touch his cheek.

Lord Elrond rode up next to us and so I looked over at him when he slowed his horse down. "We've dealt a major blow to our enemy," he said quietly. "I see many good years ahead of us."

"About time," I said sourly. "I'm really tired of evil always having the upper hand."

"Well it's not that way anymore," he smiled.

He didn't say anymore to me, but he reached out and took my hand to give it a tight squeeze. The elf didn't have to say anything to me; I knew what was going through his head. It was still going through mine as well. I stayed firmly in Thorin's hold as we rode forward and laid my head back against his shoulder. We didn't make camp again after that, eager to get home.

* * *

We arrived home after sundown, and saw to our people as the elves continued their journey back to their homes. Lord Elrond stayed behind for a bit to make sure we were all right, and Thorin saw him off after he tended to his people. I stood silently as his horse cantered off, and felt my shoulders drop. The waterfall roared in the distance, but I couldn't see it. The sound itself was a relief to hear. Thorin walked back over, drawing my gaze from the moon and he sighed tiredly.

"Let's go take a bath," he sighed, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "I'm ready to get in to a fresh pair of clothes."

"Me too," I agreed, as he led us inside.

We headed up to our room where we had a bath ready, and I helped him wash the blood out of his hair. He did the same for me when I had finished with him. When we were finished, I threw on my night dress and wrapped up in a blanket. Walking outside, I looked over the moon, and over the dark valley below. Now that I wasn't busy, I felt my breath leave my lungs with a harsh noise. Clinging to the blanket for a moment, I closed my eyes tightly, suddenly dreading going to sleep.

Thorin came up beside me, and wrapped an arm around my waist, providing comfort. "Come," he said gently. "Come to bed."

Nodding quietly, I followed him, and laid the blanket over the chair before climbing in to bed with him. Thorin pulled me against him quietly, and gave me a firm kiss on the lips before settling for the night. I let my fingers run across his beard and through his long black hair for a while, until I realized I had soothed him in to a peaceful sleep. My eyes softened slightly when I drew my hand back from him.

I found that I couldn't sleep, and closing my eyes to try only threw me into thoughts that had tears coming to my eyes. I couldn't break down now. The man Thorin had killed had not been my brother, but a shell of him. I laid there for hours, watching Thorin sleep before I couldn't stand it anymore. I got out of bed without waking him and pulled on a thick warm robe and slipped into a soft pair of slippers.

Leaving the room silently, I walked down the halls and checked on the wounded to occupy myself. Dwalin was keeping watch over them, and he arched his brow at me when he saw me walking out of the room a while later.

"My Lady, you should be in bed," he stated obviously.

I looked at him with an irritated expression. "I know that, but...I can't," I replied. "So I figured I'd check on the wounded."

"They will be fine, you have my word," he said gently.

"I know," I nodded to him, after I glanced back at the dwarves sleeping. "I just...need to keep doing things."

"Something weighs on your mind?" he asked, as he stood crossing his arms.

"Of course it does," I murmured. "And it's haunting my sleep. I fear closing my eyes will only bring it all back."

Dwalin looked at me gently for a few moments before looking ahead of him. "And the King?"

"Asleep. I wish for him to remain that way," I replied flatly. "I do not need to disrupt his sleep for this."

"Arina," Dwalin said, looking at me with a slight bow for saying my name. "If watching someone you once held so dear get killed in front of your eyes bothers you, then you have every right to wake up Thorin. He isn't just our King, but your husband."

"I don't need him loosing sleep over this," I whispered. "I'll be fine, Dwalin. I just need a while to get myself back under control."

He gave me a narrowed look, so I drew myself to stand up straight and shook my head. Dwalin sighed softly, and ignored it as I walked off to go through the halls. I spent a while walking through the golden hall before I slowly made my way back up to our room. As I got to the door, I paused when I heard the plucking of harp strings.

Standing right outside of the door, I laid my head against the stone wall as I listened to him play the soft tune. It was soothing, and almost had me not wanting to interrupt him, but I knew he was awake because I wasn't there. Pushing the door open quietly, I shut it softly behind me so I didn't stop him. Thorin tilted his head to acknowledge that I had come in, but he didn't stop playing. Going to the bed after I took off my robe, I sat at the end closest to him and listened to the harp and to him. He played for a little while longer, his rough hands moving easily over the delicate strings. He was humming softly along with what he was playing, his deep baritone voice going well with the tune. When he finished about fifteen minutes later, Thorin turned to look at me as I sat there.

"Always beautiful," I sighed softly.

"It seems to help you relax," he said gently, as he rose to his feet to come to me. "Now tell me, why I did I wake to find my queen not in bed with me?"

I lowered my gaze to his chest when he came over, but he lifted my chin with gentle hands and smoothed his thumbs across my cheeks. I felt the tears come to my eyes and suddenly spill over before I could help it.

"I couldn't save him," I whispered, my heart aching. "I didn't know he was alive, Thorin. I could have saved him...I failed him..."

"You didn't fail him, Arina," Thorin replied firmly, looking at me. "You had no idea, and that isn't your fault. He was gone long before you escaped, remember? You didn't fail in anything. You just didn't know."

I grabbed his wrists and tried hard not to let the sob escape my lips as he finished speaking. Thorin pulled me to him, so I wrapped my arms around his neck as he held me. His fingers feathered over my back in soothing circles as I cried, and he managed to somehow grab a handkerchief for me. Thorin picked me up and got into bed, cradling me against him as the tears continued to fall. When I was done, I was exhausted and had no tears left to cry. He hummed a soft tune after I cleaned my face and let his fingers drift through my hair and then down my back again.

"Sleep," he whispered, and continued to hum his tune.

Closing my eyes when his fingers feathered over them, I found I couldn't open them again and fell asleep curled against him after he had laid down fully.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews and for the favorites and follows! Always so encouraging!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

When I woke in the morning, I was alone but Thorin had thrown his robe over the blankets with me. My eyes hurt something fierce and I kept them tightly closed, and pressed further into the bed after I rolled onto Thorin's side of it. I could hear movement in the room, so I opened one eye to see Thorin getting ready to leave. He turned to look at me, and he smiled gently as he walked over. Leaning down, he pressed a hand to my cheek and kissed my head. I let my fingers caress his arm as I reached up to him, and he took my hand and kissed it.

"Stay here," he said gently. "I'm going to go make sure everything is all right. I'll return with breakfast for you. If you wish to stay here for the day I have no problems with that. I'd like you to, and if I have to I'll order it."

I gave a tired smile and nodded my head against the pillows and let him go. He shut the door firmly behind him, and I heard voices outside the door.

"Is she all right?" Dwalin asked.

"She's tired," Thorin sighed.

"Can we see her?" Kili questioned.

"No, let her rest," Thorin replied firmly, as they walked off. "I mean it."

I was happy that they listened, and soon the voices faded and I pressed against the pillows and pulled Thorin's robe close to my face. I fell asleep for a little while, before waking up to the door opening a while later. It startled me and I jumped, my eyes flying open. Thorin gave a sigh as he shut the door with his foot, and I noticed he had a plate of food and a cup.

"Sorry," he murmured, as I slowly sat up.

Raking my fingers through my hair, I blinked tiredly and then fell back in to the bed with a groan. Thorin chuckled as I pulled his robe over my face, and ushered him to go away.

"Go away, I look terrible and my eyes hurt," I complained. "I can't be queen today."

Thorin laughed, and yanked the robe from me as well as the blankets. I gasped and glared at him when I found him at the foot of the bed. He crooked a finger at me, motioning me to get up. I hated when he gave me that look, because I couldn't refuse him, so I glared even harsher at him. Thorin smiled slightly before he set his expression into one I was beginning to recognize as his 'King' look.

"Come on," he commanded. "Eat, and I'll draw a bath for you so you can look like a lady again."

"Ugh," I grunted looking at the ceiling. "Where is something heavy to throw at you when I need it?"

He walked over, appearing in my line of sight as he leaned over me. "I'd promptly make you regret ever throwing something at me," he mused, kissing my cheeks. "Now up. Eat."

I sighed in irritation and sat up, knowing full well that I had to get out of this bed or else I'd never leave the room. Quickly eating the breakfast he had brought me, I got out of bed and went and washed up before braiding my long hair and getting dressed. Slipping into a pair of shoes, I sighed as I walked back out and looked at Thorin who gave me a light smile.

"Much better," he rumbled gently, as he came over and placed my crown on my head. "Many of the wounded said last night that you lingered in the hall for a while, making sure that everyone was taken care of."

I sighed and ran a hand over my braid for a moment. "Yes, I did," I replied quietly.

His look softened as we walked out of the room together and headed down the stairs. I made a direct line toward the room with the wounded. Gloin had been beaten pretty badly, and had broken an arm, and Fili had several broken ribs. He hadn't said anything till we had been close to home. Had I not noticed, he probably would still be walking around. I checked on every single dwarf who had been hurt, and offered words of comfort. I would even grab things that they needed. Gloin was sleeping as I approached his bed, and Fili was laying there in silent agony. Going to him, I pulled up the chair and sat down. Grabbing a cloth, I ran it over his forehead, and moved some of his hair from his face when he attempted to give me a smile.

"You are stubborn, just like your uncle," I said quietly. "You should have said something sooner. You'd be in less pain."

Fili smiled at me, "Well they set it right. And it was only two ribs, nothing else," he said softly. "We heal fast, so I'll be up in no time."

"Mmm, that leaves your brother all alone," I teased.

"He was here all last night," he sighed.

"I know, I saw him," I replied. "Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm all right," he answered. "Go do queen stuff."

I chuckled softly and rose to my feet, laying a hand on his forehead. "Don't give the healers too many problems."

He gave a light laugh as I walked off, and I left the room quietly. Thorin had left me in there while he had to go talk to Dain and several others, so I found them sitting around a large table. They all looked exhausted and worn. Kili was with them, though I noticed that he would much rather be with his brother. Going over to him, I laid my hand on his shoulder, drawing his attention.

"I'll take your spot," I offered.

"Thank you," he whispered, and got to his feet to hurry back to Fili.

I took my seat beside Thorin keeping my back straight, and sighed softly when he looked down at me. Dain gave me a smile and Thorin nodded his head.

"We are going to keep Dain's wounded with us," he informed me. "So that he and the others can make their way home. When they are well enough, his people will return to him."

I nodded my head. "I don't see anything wrong with that. Moving anyone right now would be a bad idea."

"Agreed," Thorin nodded. "Thranduil said he will send us supplies that we need. I've already sent payment for it."

"Then we should be set on everything we need then," I answered.

We saw Dain off safely a few hours later, and I watched his kin ride off on ponies they had brought to arrive at the mountain. I watched as they rode off over the hill and Dain gave one last final wave. Thorin had sent them off with gold to line their pockets which they all had graciously accepted. Turning my head from them I walked back inside and went to grab something to eat. Thorin left me when someone had drawn his attention, so I decided to head back in and check on the wounded to help in any way I could after I ate. I changed the bandage on Gloin's arm when Oin got distracted by something, and made sure the bone was properly set. I cleaned another wound he had on his chest before I cleaned up to treat the next dwarf.

"You should be doing something else," Fili scowled, as I tended to a wound on his arm.

"Oh shush," I smiled pleasantly, and Oin handed me something to put on the gash. "You need to heal, stop complaining. I'm right where I'm supposed to be."

Fili sighed crossly at me, but sat quietly while I worked, and then I checked on his ribs. I looked at him firmly after that.

"And anyway, Thorin was already furious you said nothing about your injuries," I pointed out. "I can assure him you are healing well."

"Sometimes I swear it is just because I'm heir to the throne that makes him worry," he muttered foully, and I looked at him in surprise.

"Your uncle loves you very much, Fili," I said softly, taking my hands away from his ribs and pulling his shirt down again. "I've never known you to act this way before, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he sighed. "I guess I'm just exhausted."

Reaching out, I laid a hand on his cheek firmly and drew his gaze to mine. "Never question the love your uncle has for you. He speaks fondly of you and your brother. He's very proud of you both. You know how he is," I said softly.

His hand came up to grip my wrist quietly for a moment and I kissed his cheek gently. Leaving him to rest, I checked on many others and finally left the hall when I felt that everyone was well looked after. It gave a few healers a break if I was in there, and I didn't like seeing so many wounded. The battle last winter had nearly broken us with how many we had to tend to. Sighing, I stepped in to the golden hall and looked up at the ceiling for a second and then down at the floor covered in gold.

"It's odd to think, that almost a year ago we were here for an entirely different reason."

Lifting my head, I turned to see Bilbo shyly walking over. I smiled at him when he joined me. We walked together quietly and I looked around the hall again. I wasn't here when they had released all the gold over Smaug, but I was sure it had been satisfying.

"Yes, it is," I agreed. "Sometimes when I come in here I imagine I can hear Smaug shrieking, and the voice of a brave hobbit who had taken the dragon on. Thorin told me what you did."

"It was a momentary lapse of judgment I assure you," Bilbo smiled. "I was not brave."

I chuckled softly, "You did more than I could. When he attacked Lake-town I found my power wasn't enough. I don't think my bravery would have lasted either. Many would shudder in the face of such a beast."

"Thorin didn't," he sighed softly. "He faced that dragon like he was one."

I chuckled softly as we looked around the hall before walking quietly together. "He always had the bravery that someone could only dream of. It was his gift alone," I smiled. "You were pretty brave on our quest. I finally managed to get the troll story out of them. Clever thinking, unlike the dwarves of your company."

Bilbo laughed suddenly, and scratched the back of his head. "That was all chance. I heard the word sun and was like ah...I must waste some time!"

Smiling wide, I led him through the halls and down through the many walkways that went through the city like a puzzle. "I do have to hand it to dwarves, they certainly know how to fix things," I mused.

"When I first met them they destroyed my house," he sighed in memory. "And when I woke up the next day it was like I had never had any company. Aside from the fact that they had emptied my whole pantry, my house had never been cleaner."

"You should see Ori when he goes on a cleaning spree," I laughed. "I watched him clean out several rooms in such a short time it was amazing. Have you spent any time with them?"

"Oh yes," Bilbo nodded. "I've had much time with them before you had to leave and now that they are back I assume I'll stay a few more days. Gandalf said he'd come fetch me and get me home rather quickly."

I laid a hand on his small shoulder when he looked down and his fingers twitched for a moment. When I had his gaze, I smiled. "You are more than welcome to stay as long as you like. Your company will always, always be welcomed here."

He smiled at me, "Thank you, My Lady."

Nodding my head, I led him back to the main hall where everyone was, and I left him when Bofur smiled and came over to greet him. He gave me a sweeping bow that had me arching my brow.

"Oh I'm never going to get tired of that," he smiled big at me.

"I'm overjoyed," I answered flatly. "Just one more thing to torture me with."

"My Lady," Bofur grinned and bowed again, before yanking a laughing Bilbo safely away.

I watched them for a little while, and listened to the sounds of the mountain. The dwarves were getting back to work, and there was laughter echoing through the great halls. I sighed, taking in the fact that this was home. It was good to be back, and soon this place would flourish again under Thorin's care.

"Uncle!"

Hearing the shout I turned my head toward the noise, and looked to see Kili facing Thorin with a glare. Thorin had his arms down at his side, and he stood tall in front of his nephew. A cold hard look was etched across his face and Kili was fuming in front of him.

"I said no," he rumbled, as I tuned in to their conversation.

"So you are the only one here who gets to break the laws then?" Kili demanded, as I slowly approached. "I see how it is then. Special treatment for the king?!"

"Kili now is not the time or place to discuss this," Thorin said lowly. "What you are asking cannot be done."

"It will never be. Not for you," Kili snarled out. "I love her, and you will not keep us apart. You certainly won't stop me. I'd be following my king's example right?! You didn't stick to your own people!"

He turned his head when he heard my foot steps and I couldn't help the hurt that flashed across my face. Kili opened his mouth in shock as he finally registered the words he had spoken and he hastily walked up to me. His hands reached out in some sort of attempt to comfort and apologize to me. Thorin's face went from cold reserve to rage in just moments. Kili blinked several times, as he truly registered the words that had come out of his mouth.

"Arin...My Lady," he whispered suddenly his voice cracking.

Thorin was fuming behind him and went to come forward, but I lifted my eyes and pinned him in his spot with a hard look. When Kili grabbed my hands, I pulled him into a hug so I could whisper to him.

"Don't be sorry," I whispered. "Because you are right. He did break laws. Let me speak with him. But I dare say that he will be the least of your problems."

"I'm so sorry," he said anyway, and I leaned back to press our foreheads together.

"I'll take care of it," I murmured. "Go, before you anger him further, because I might not be able to protect you from him."

When Kili stepped back he nodded his head and then walked off to go see his brother. I sighed and then looked over at Thorin who had crossed his arms and was glaring at his nephew's back as he walked off. I arched my brow at him, and drew his attention back toward me. This was not something I wanted to deal with today, especially after last night. Sadly, I had no other choice, unless I was going to let Thorin murder Kili. That wasn't an option so I sighed loudly, and approached him.

"Don't be like that," I said lowly, and then went and took his hand. "Come with me."

* * *

**Sorry this took so long! Enjoy this! I knew I'd eventually get to Kili, and soon Fili I'm sure. I'm not quite sure what I want to do with Fili but we'll see. Any suggestions are welcome.**

**Please review, favorite, follow if you enjoy the story! :D Any feedback is always welcome. Thank you thank you to all the favorites, follows and recent reviews!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Thank you for all the favorites and follows recently! I hope you all continue to enjoy this!**

**The reviews are greatly appreciated as well!**

**THERE IS A BIT OF FLUFF IN THIS :P**

* * *

**Chapter 41**

Thorin didn't budge when I tugged gently, and so I let go of him and threw my hands up with a grunt of irritation. Picking up my skirt, I walked from him and went to our room. I knew exactly what was going on, and I hadn't even been present in the conversation. Kili and Tauriel had been seeing each other for over a year. It had been a quiet affair, and no one had really said anything about it until obviously now. My only guess was that Kili wanted to take it further. I knew Thorin would instantly be opposed to the idea because she was a woodland elf. She was close to the one elf he truly disliked, no matter how much they had seemed to get along at the wedding and during battle.

Beneath it all, I knew both Thranduil and Thorin still loathed each other. It was century's worth of hate between them, and with Thranduil it could have been even longer. Going to my room, I changed into something I could fight in and grabbed my sword from where I kept it. It was either practice with the blade or transform into something I could terrorize everyone with. The idea had me pausing on the steps with a smile on my face, but it quickly disappeared when Thorin came into view. Besides, I was Queen and was now, no longer allowed to do such terrorizing.

"Where are you going?" he asked, stopping a few steps from me.

"To find something to use as your head," I said flatly. "That way you won't be harmed."

The smirk that played at his lips had me glaring, but suddenly he turned cold. The expression left his face so fast that it startled me. One moment I was looking at the dwarf I knew, and the next I was staring straight at the King under the Mountain.

"I cannot let them go through with this," he said lowly. "He has no idea what he asks for, Arina."

I had to let out a soft breath and I closed my eyes. "I have been with you all for over a year, and I dare say the strength I have gained and the confidence that has come with it is quite disturbing."

"Really?" he asked.

"Get out of my way," I answered sharply, as I opened my eyes. "Before I actually throw you from the stairs and catch you before you hit the floor."

His surprise was quickly squashed by his anger and he came up the last few steps to confront me. I planted my feet and stared up at him when he came up to me, and the stare he gave could have melted ice. Usually, I was quick to back down to arguments like this, but not this time. This time I knew I was right in arguing with him. Thorin was always a formidable foe when it came to anything he did, even arguing. He could handle disagreements or fights with a look when it came to his people. His voice alone always caught everyone's attention, it never failed. Now, it was me on the receiving end of his anger.

"You are testing me right now," he rumbled. "I am king...and he will not..."

"Am I not your queen?" I suddenly demanded. "You will not speak to me about the issue at hand? You will simply say no? The stubbornness of dwarves...I swear..."

I shook my head and moved back from him and went back to our room and threw my sword back on its bench. He followed me, and went to stop me before I could get out the balcony door. I arched my brow at the threat he presented, but instead I focused on his chest. He shifted slightly and moved forward, making me take a step back.

"No, don't you dare," he said flatly.

"What? Leave?" I snapped, and then pinched the bridge of my nose. "I will not talk to you about this until you are done. All I'm going to hear from you is that you are king, and that nothing else matters but preserving the line of Durin. I've heard you speak of it on occasion."

"It is what matters," Thorin answered loudly.

"Then what does that make me?!" I hissed. "What does our marriage do to help preserve that line?! It is no different, Thorin."

He paused suddenly when he realized what I had said. I couldn't help but reach out and lay a hand on his chest, and he reached up and wrapped his fingers around my wrist gently. Lifting my gaze, I studied his expression. Thorin looked at me for a moment and then his jaw clenched and he turned from me to go sit on the arm chair near his desk. All of the sudden, he looked exhausted as he ran a hand over his face.

"It's not just that," he said quietly. "If they enter that...what would it do with the elves? Thranduil certainly wouldn't approve of this...he would use it against us."

"Thranduil has his gems back," I countered, walking up to him. "There is nothing else he wants, Thorin. The whole reason your races ever fought was because of those jewels."

"I can think of one thing," he rumbled, giving me a knowing look.

"His power is nothing against me," I said confidently. "Not anymore. If he ever chose to take me, there would be a war bigger than the battle we fought last year. It is no longer in his best interest to get me to stay there."

"I still cannot allow this to happen," he said coldly. "It would cause too many issues between our races as it is."

"If he says no, then she can renounce her loyalty to him and swear it to you. If he says yes, this could be the start of a great alliance, Thorin," I replied, stubbornly crossing my arms. "If you never intended on letting them marry, then why did you ever let them continue to see each other?!"

"I thought...it would go away," he muttered.

"Really?" I demanded. "Was that your thought process when it came to us?!"

He flinched at that, but continued to level me with an angry stare. "No, that wasn't."

"Then what is the problem? Is protecting the line of Durin so important? I would imagine nothing would stop Durin the Deathless from returning if that is what this comes down to."

"I am King," he answered flatly, and gave me a hard stare.

"Yes, Kili pointed that out. You'll do as you wish," I glared, my eyes narrowing.

"If we allow him to do this, he will put us all at risk," Thorin glared back, repeating his words. "I am telling you that Thranduil will not allow this to happen. He will give us grief for it, Arina. That is the last thing we need from him, it could spike another war."

"Let him," I snapped. "Let him try. Everyone around here is used to her coming around and seeing him. Everyone knows who she is, and they are fine with that. She has publicly shown that she accepts your rule, and has reached out to learn your culture. Something I have failed to do, might I add and I'm Queen."

I held up my hand when he went to snap something and for once I was happy that he instantly shut his mouth. Turning away from him, I inhaled a breath to calm down and then turned back to stare at him. Sharp blue eyes met my gaze and I walked up to him and reached for his hands. He let me, and soon our fingers were laced together.

"Our marriage is the same," I said quietly. "You are being stubborn because she is an elf. You are being stubborn because that is what you do when you don't like something. If you do not allow them the freedom you gave us, then our own marriage means nothing. He loves her, and she loves him. It is exactly the same, Thorin."

I watched several emotions play across his face, and I squeezed his hands tightly. His own larger fingers wrapped around my hands as well and he lowered his head quietly.

"I have given everything to rule my people," he rumbled. "I almost gave you up after the battle, but I chose not to. While I am grateful that they have accepted you as readily as they have, I am not sure they will with Tauriel. I find I am too tired to handle that..."

Taking my hands away from his, I laid my hands on his face, and brought his head up. "Then it is time that you worry about yourself. Lay down," I said softly. "Get some sleep, and do not come out of this room until you are well rested. You've barely slept. I know you get up at night. I may not wake all the time, but I know you do."

Thorin sighed quietly and pressed his head against my chest for a moment, so I wrapped my arms around him tightly, and sighed softly when his arms wrapped around my waist. I used the moment to calm down, and I felt him relax slightly in my hold. All the fight left him with a breath, and he sighed again.

"I am not used to you being weak," I murmured. "Or angry like that..."

"Forgive me," he answered softly.

"There is nothing to forgive. But you will give them your blessing because you know it is right," I said against his hair. "They deserve it, Thorin."

"Aye," he sighed. "You are right..."

"I know I am," I answered smugly, and he snorted softly. "Now, get in bed and rest. I will join you after I find Kili. Erebor will be fine without their King for the rest of the evening."

When he nodded, I backed up and let him stand. Even in his exhaustion, he didn't let it show. I laid my hand on his chest gently, and then leaned up and gave him a kiss. His expression slowly eased, and I saw his shoulders drop quietly. Leaving him, I shut the door gently and walked down the steps and went down to where I knew Kili would be. He would be with his brother as always, and I found him there just as I thought.

"Kili," I said softly, as he sat next to Fili who was fast asleep.

He lifted his head when he saw me, and his eyes got large. The expression was hard to read, but I held out my hand and waited for him to take it. When he did, I walked with him out of the room and through several halls in silence. I knew he was nervous, and I was hoping just a little scared about the situation. He had hurt my feelings, but even in doing that he had been right.

"You must understand that much is happening," I said softly. "And it is all happening very fast. Thorin has been through two large battles, he has had to deal with rebuilding this city and making sure his people are taken care of and there is much that weighs on him. I did not see it until today. You know your uncle was never good with things that concern the heart."

"No," he agreed softly. "He was not. I'm so sorry, Mahal forgive me for what I said earlier..."

"There is no need," I answered, and stopped to turn him to me. "If you do this Kili, the road is not going to be an easy one. The elves will likely not support this. No matter how well Thorin and Thranduil seem to be...getting along...this could have them fall out worse then when he lost Erebor to Smaug."

"Is that what he fears?" Kili asked quietly.

"Yes," I nodded. "I didn't see it at first. But he is right. He fears for you, and he fears for what it will do to the kingdom. I assured him that nothing will happen but like I said...this will not be easy."

"So...he gives us his blessing?"

"He does in his own way," I said gently. "Are you prepared for this? Is she?"

"We have spoken of it...we know the road ahead will not be easy," he nodded slowly, looking down at his feet. "But I cannot live without her. I will take on any challenge that I must in order to keep her at my side."

"Then we will figure it out," I sighed softly. "But it is going to take a little time, because we do need to speak with Thranduil."

Kili nodded his head quietly and so I shooed him from me after I hugged him. I watched him walk off, and I sighed slowly and walked outside to feel the night air on my face. The sun had set about an hour ago and the stars were shining brightly tonight. The valley was lit by the moon and I looked over at the grass that was slowly starting to grow back. This summer the whole valley had actually been green thanks to the efforts of the men in Dale. I sighed quietly and looked at the moon again and thought things over.

If Kili and Tauriel really wanted to go through with this, then Thorin would not be allowed near Thranduil while I had to talk to him about it. The thought had me smiling because I knew that would end in disaster if the two got a hold of each other if it went south. To be honest, I wasn't sure how Thranduil was going to react. He could surprise me and be fine with the idea, or worse try and take my head.

"My lady."

Turning my head I smiled when I saw Dwalin standing guard behind me. He came to my side, his arms crosses as usual, and he leaned against the pillar on the bridge. For a moment, we said nothing, until I finally broke the silence.

"Dwalin," I nodded my head. "Actually, I'm glad you are here. I have need of you tomorrow. Will you meet me out here with Kili tomorrow morning?"

"Aye. I can do that," he nodded. "Can I ask why?"

"Not yet," I smiled, and he bowed to me.

Sighing loudly into the night, I scanned the valley one last time before I turned into a hawk and landed on the balcony to my room. Turning human again, I walked in quietly and glanced at the few candles that were lit still. Thorin was sleeping peacefully in the bed, laying flat on his stomach. He had brought his arms up under the pillow and the blanket was loose around his waist. I could easily see the scar on his back from the fight with Azog, and as I focused, there were plenty more that littered his back.

Slipping out of my shoes, I silently walked to change into something for the night, and walked back around the bed so that I could see his face. He was snoring softly, and I smiled at the noise before gently moving some hair out of his face. He didn't move, and his breathing didn't change at my touch. My eyes softened slightly as I took in his face, seeing the age that was there. He was just over a hundred years old, but he'd been forced to act far older than what he had been when they lost Erebor. He had been only thirty when he had become King in exile. It was amazing what had happened over the years, and now here we were.

Walking away from him, I took my crown off and set it next to his before wandering back to the bed and climbing in silently. Getting under the covers, I leaned over and kissed his shoulder. Thorin shifted slightly as I laid down, and he moved to turn on his side to face me. His eyes fluttered open and found me instantly. I gave him a gentle smile and let him reach out and draw me to him. Thorin pressed a kiss to my forehead as his arm wrapped around me. I hummed softly at his touch, and then lifted my head to catch his lips. He came to life the moment our lips pressed together and he deepened it instantly. I cupped his cheek and ran my fingers through his beard as our lips moved together and his hand squeezed down on my hip.

"You're supposed to be tired," I breathed, when he finally pulled back to take a breath.

"I am," he mused. "You woke me up when you kissed my shoulder."

"So sorry," I teased softly, making him smile.

Reaching up, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down to me again, and captured his lips once more. He wasted no time in ridding us both of our clothes before he was on top of me and sliding in with a simple movement. I arched against him and sighed softly in pleasure at the feeling of it. Thorin pressed his forehead to mine for a moment and looked at me, his eyes meeting mine. I returned the gaze, and met him when he started to move. Sucking in a breath, I reached up and tangled my fingers in his thick hair. He gave a deep rumble of pleasure, his lips finding my skin as he pulled me closer.

I couldn't help the moan that passed my lips as he went in deep, and his own voice echoed my pleasure. Moving against him, I wrapped my legs around his waist and managed to flip us, only once he knew what I wanted. Thorin's eyes lit up at the suggestion, and allowed the flip to happen. Adjusting myself slightly, I sank down on him, earning a quiet hum of elation. I felt my cheek burn in a blush, but I continued to move against him. Thorin met each movement of mine with one of his own, and soon our voices filled the room. I got lost in the pleasure, and leaned down and kissed him heatedly.

We spent a while together, till our bodies were well used and we were both exhausted. I laid there when we had finally parted and I watched him throw a log on the fire after he pulled his pants back on. I had slipped back into my own clothes, only to lie back down. He turned back and came to bed, and laid down in front of me. I looked at his chest for a little bit, and then pointed at a scar that I had not noticed before.

"That," he sighed, "is from the goblin tunnels. I have quite a few of them from that wretched place."

"I never realized how many scars you truly have," I murmured softly.

He reached up to finger the scar quietly and sighed. "That was probably the hardest part of our quest...everything else seemed so easy," he rumbled. "Even when we got the mountain back...but the tunnels...we didn't have Gandalf with us. He had made us go ahead so that the elves wouldn't try to stop us."

"I remember Balin said you all were sneaking off quietly," I answered with a smile. "You hadn't bothered to say good bye. What happened?"

Thorin gave a soft smile and laced our fingers after a moment. "Well, we were lucky enough to witness a thunder battle. I've never seen stone giants before. That was something I'll never forget. We all ended up finding a cave to rest in for the night..." he trailed off for a moment, and released my hand to run his finger down my arm and side. "It was when Bilbo tried to go back to Rivendell, because he didn't feel he had a place in the company. I saw his sword glow blue when he was speaking to Bofur but it was too late.

'The floor opened up and we fell down this whole stone tunnel and into this wooden cage. It was an awful trip down and to the Goblin King. When he saw Orcrist, they were ordered to kill us. We didn't' have our weapons at the time. So it was quite a relief that Gandalf showed up when he did."

I sucked in my breath quietly, and looked at him. "That sounds absolutely miserable."

"Aye, it was," he agreed. "I got to kill goblins out of it, and Gandalf killed the king. We got out and we realized Bilbo was not with us and I thought for sure he actually had left us...but he popped out from behind a tree. Right after I was done insulting him mind you, I was surprised and well I guess I did feel a little bad."

I laughed softly and traced circles over his chest. "That's a first. Usually when you insult someone you back it up with this...haughty stare."

"Haughty?" he chuckled. "Well I certainly didn't this time. I demanded to know why he came back, and he told us it was because we didn't have a home because it was taken from us. He wanted to help us take it back. All of that abruptly ended when we heard wargs and we faced Azog."

"I could only imagine the shock that hit you when you saw him alive," I murmured.

"I was a fool to think he had perished because I cut off his arm," Thorin answered sourly. "And that was probably the most humiliating time of my life when I went to fight him that night. I try to act like it never happened."

I chuckled softly and closed my eyes while he ran his fingers over my skin. Sighing softly, I pressed my forehead against his chest. I went over the memory of seeing him lying lifelessly on the Carrock and I hummed to myself. That had not been a happy sight to see.

"It wasn't the best time to show up suddenly either," I laughed. "You did not look happy to see me."

Thorin laughed softly at that, and pressed his chin on my head gently. "I was still trying to get over what had just happened...it was also a shock."

"Turned out to be the best shock of your life," I teased, pressing my lips to his skin.

"Oh aye," he agreed. "I cannot disagree with that."

"Smart answer, My Lord," I whispered, kissing him.

Thorin chuckled softly, and kissed me back. We finally moved, and got ready to sleep. I felt his smile against my hair after he kissed my head. Once we were comfortable, he drew the covers over the both of us. I fell asleep not long after, exhausted and happily so.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

For the first time the next morning, I woke before he did. He was in such a deep sleep that I didn't even want to move, but I saw that the sun was up and there were things that I needed to do. I slipped out of his hold and got ready for the day in silence. When I came out of the bathroom, fresh and ready about an hour later, Thorin was still sleeping. His chest rose and fell steadily, and I smiled quietly. Picking up my crown, I placed it on my head and pulled my boots on. Tying my belt, I put on my sword and slipped two daggers into my boots as I got ready to leave. I needed to get a few things done. Things that were better off without Thorin involved. Going to walk out of the room, I paused to look at Thorin and sighed. Walking over to him, I pressed a kiss to his brow. His hand reached up and grabbed mine, making me smile.

"Where is my queen off to?" he rumbled tiredly. "And why are you being so quiet?"

"Well you were sleeping," I chuckled. "I wanted to let you sleep. I have a few things I need to do today. I'll be back by nightfall. I think."

His eyes opened and he glanced at me for a moment and then nodded his head. "All right fine," he sighed. "I have a few mines to over see and things to do down in the forges."

Nodding my head, I kissed his cheek and walked out. Walking down the many steps that led through the halls, I found Kili with Fili. The older brother was up and moving around after only four days of healing. He was moving a little better, and his lips weren't pressed together in pain. When I walked over, Fili gave me a smile and a short bow.

"My lady," he smiled.

"Princes," I teased back, and they both laughed. "How are you feeling today, Fili?"

"Much better," he nodded, as I let him hug me. "I can move easier now. Gloin is up and moving around now as well."

"Good," I nodded.

"I was going to bring you with me, Kili but I have other things that need to be done. Take Tauriel away from the mountain for the day. I would like you to go down and make an appearance in Dale together," I said smoothly. "It might be best if I alone deal with Thranduil."

Kili's face fell slightly, but he nodded anyway. "At least I get to deal with getting out of royal duties."

I chuckled as we walked out of the mountain together. Fili was able to follow, his face set in fierce determination. I had to applaud his efforts, he certainly was a stubborn one. Just like his uncle. Dwalin was outside waiting for me, and I smiled when he greeted me with a slight bow. I tipped my head toward him and he came to join my side. Part of me wanted to ride into Mirkwood, but I knew that it would take to long.

"Are we ready?" I asked seriously, and looked at Dwalin who nodded. "Remember, you need to be silent."

"Yes, yes," he muttered flatly, as we walked down the path.

Once we got far enough away, I turned into a large eagle and got Dwalin on my back before taking to the sky. I made a direct route to the woodland realm. I took it as smoothly as I could through the trees, and landed in front of the gate that we had once been led through as prisoners. I turned human once I was able, and I watched two guards come forward as we approached. They bowed slightly, though their eyes glittered with the fact that I was here. Dwalin grumbled under his breath, but kept his arms loosely at his sides.

"Your king knows of my arrival," I said easily. "I sent word to him late last night."

"Of course," one elf said tightly, as they opened the front gate. "Follow me."

I glanced at my war master who took a firm stance behind me as we walked through the woodland realm, and to the throne that I had been in front of once before. The reasons back then had been entirely different. Now, I was a queen and no one could hurt me here. I could feel the warrior behind me was not fully comfortable with the elves at his back, but followed my lead quite easily. Thranduil was sitting quietly, waiting for us as we walked up the steps and to the platform to stand before him. He rose to his feet when he saw me, and gave a slight bow. If one could even call it that, but I didn't care much.

"Queen Arina," he greeted. "A pleasure."

"King Thranduil," I bowed back. "Always."

"So, what brings the Queen of Erebor to the Woodland Realm and from her husband?" he mused, as he walked down the steps.

"I seek your council about a very important matter," I said slowly. "One that I wish not to share with Thorin right now because I don't believe that you two are suddenly wonderful friends."

"Clever of you to be so observant," he smiled, and offered his arm. "Follow me. We will take this to a more private room."

I decided to take his offer, and slipped my hand through his arm. We walked through the vast halls, and I made sure Dwalin was still with us. At one point, he gave me an amused smile, but also reassuring me that I could do what needed to be done. Thranduil took us to a private room and went and sat down at a chair. Moving forward, Dwalin pulled my own chair out, so I sat down after nodding to him.

"So, what is so important that you had to bring your war master?" Thranduil arched a perfect eyebrow.

"Dwalin is much more then just a war master, my lord," I smiled. "But he is not what I've come to discuss."

"Indeed," he acknowledged.

"For the past year, you have been allowing Tauriel to travel freely between our realms," I began carefully. "Surely you know about the...love those two share."

"I try to ignore it," Thranduil answered, bored.

"So I've noticed," I commented. "I'm afraid that you can no longer ignore the issue. I'm here to ask for you to allow Tauriel to marry Prince Kili."

It was silent for a long moment, and the elf lord stared at me with absolutely no emotion on his face. I could tell that he was angry at the suggestion, only because my senses picked it up. I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up, and even Dwalin shifted closer to me in the silence. I couldn't let Thranduil intimidate me, or throw me from my course. I cleared my throat softly, making his eyes snap to mine.

"You had to know this was going to happen, my lord," I said with a smile. "I know you are not completely blind."

"This is not happening," Thranduil snapped, his cool demeanor disappearing. "I will not let an elf pledge herself to a dwarf rat!"

"Remember what happened on the battle field when Tauriel confronted you?" I asked slowly, arching my brow.

"I do," he muttered, his attention caught by my sudden question.

"Had I not been there, this would have played out very differently in the end," I murmured.

"If I allow this..."

"If you allow this, it will be beneficial to both parties involved. Kili is royalty, not just any common royalty either," I pointed out confidently. "He is a son of Durin. Had this not been meant to happen, I'm sure the Valar would have stepped in long ago. Durin the Deathless will come again regardless, that I am sure of. Not only that, but Tauriel is not yours to give away. She is not royalty, nor is she of your blood. You are just like Thorin, unwilling to do something that is foreign to you."

Thranduil glared at me slightly, but it disappeared before I had a chance to do anything. "And how did King Thorin react?"

"The same as you," I replied easily. "But there is a difference over there. He married me, so he has no room to tell Kili that this cannot be done. If this marriage happens my lord, then we'll have an alliance that will last till the end of days. It would be a huge step for both races. You can even call it a political marriage if it satisfies you."

It was silent for several minutes, as Thranduil glanced at his wine cup thoughtfully. I knew that his brain was working, and just like Thorin, I knew that he saw no issue with that was going on. If he stood in the way of Tauriel, she'd renounce him as her ruler and just head over to Erebor. It was depending on whether or not he wanted to step in between a couple in love, or stop them. The fact that Thorin had already said yes in a way, just made it that much easier. Thranduil couldn't say no to this.

"I will send out word soon," Thranduil nodded quietly. "If any assistance is needed, I will provide it. We will discuss this in more length at another time."

"My Lord," I nodded, and turned to walk away from him.

He inclined his head ever so slightly, before looking at a guard and nodding to him. Dwalin followed at my back until we were safely seen from the city. I was almost bouncing from the happiness that was flowing through me. Not only had I achieved something that many thought would be impossible, I was about to make two beings very happy. Dwalin grunted behind me, and I smiled at him. Once we were out in the courtyard, I moved away from him to transform back into an eagle.

"I'll never get used to this," he sighed gruffly, and I clicked my beak.

"Yes you will," I teased. "You have me as your queen...it's not so bad."

Dwalin got into a rock, and easily jumped onto my back from there. It was a tricky take off with the trees, but I managed it and I soared high over the forest and toward Beorn's house. I landed about two hours later, and allowed the dwarf to slide from my back. I had to talk to the bear shifter about what was going on. The door opened at our arrival, and I melted back into my human form quietly. My plan was also to bring the horses we had left here home, so Dwalin went off to fetch them while I dealt with Beorn.

"Hello Beorn. I apologize that the horses were with you for so long. We had a few things to take care of," I greeted, after he bowed slightly

"Shouldn't a queen send out someone else to fetch horses?" he mused.

"I will not be confined to ruling a kingdom. Thorin knew I had things to do today," I replied easily. "He is better at the leading and the ruling part."

"I wouldn't be so sure."

Turning my head, I watched Dwalin ride over, ponying the other horse. I softened slightly at Dwalin's comment, and smiled at him.

"Are you trying to give me a compliment?" I teased him.

"My Lady, you under estimate yourself," Dwalin replied with a rumble.

"Thank you, Dwalin," I chuckled, and patted the neck of his horse. "Thank you, Beorn for watching over them."

"No, it is a privilege," Beorn smiled and bowed. "I quite like you and your little dwarf friends."

I chuckled and went over to the horse Dwalin was holding and swung up into the saddle. Reaching forward, I smoothed his mane and sighed quietly to myself. Beorn saw us off, and we pushed the animals into a trot. We made some good time, until a smell caught my attention.

"There's a storm coming," Dwalin sighed, as a low rumble in the distance confirmed it. "We'll never make it back to the mountain on foot like this."

"I don't want to be stuck in it," I sighed. "The horses are going to freak out. Can you handle them?"

"Aye. I think it would be best. It feels like a bad one," he said seriously, so I nodded.

Sighing quietly, I jumped off my horse and gave them some space so that I could transform into a dragon. The animals immediately snorted, and pranced in worry at the sight of such a predator. Dwalin jumped off his, and I grabbed them with my back feet once I had Dwalin in my front claws. He'd be safe that way if it started to rain. The horses immediately panicked when I took to the sky, but I kept a firm hold on them as we flew. The storm closed in on us quite fast, and soon I was pelted with cold rain. It made me growl in irritation.

By the time we returned to Erebor it was well into the night. I had taken my time in the storm, not wanting to harm those I carried in the fierce wind and rain. I put the horses down after I released Dwalin. Touching down, I lifted my head and looked to our room to see the candles lit. A figure stood out on the balcony, so I came level with Thorin, who looked at me from the safety under the rock. I bared my teeth when he arched his brow slightly, but I turned human and quickly rushed inside. Guards had rushed forward to help Dwalin with the horses, and soon everything was quiet again.

Pulling my hair out of my face,I ran a hand through it and sighed softly. Dwalin walked over once the guards were dealt with and he arched a brow at me. I smiled at him, and he bowed slightly. Moving forward, I reached up and hugged him tightly, and was glad that he returned the gesture. It was rare for him to do so, and I was grateful.\

"Thank you," I murmured.

"Of course," he rumbled.

Once we parted, I made my way up to my room. I wanted to be dry, and I wanted it now. Thorin was smoking his pipe when I opened the door, and he turned to see me. I gave him a smile as I took my boots off as well as my socks. There was a fire going, so I went over to it and warmed up briefly. Turning my attention back to the dwarf, I sighed softly.

"For it being summer...the rain was actually cold," I complained lightly as I walked toward him.

"And where did you run off to might I ask?" Thorin arched his brow.

"I hope that bath is for the both of us," I smiled, avoiding the question.

He sighed at the obvious dodge and motioned for me to come with him. I was all too happy to shed my wet clothes and get into the warm water. Thorin joined me, and leaned his head back as his tense muscles began to relax. I got my hair wet and then hummed happily as my body began to warm up and relax.

"I went to see Thranduil about what we had discussed last night," I said slowly and waited for his reaction.

Thorin looked at me from where he sat at the corner of the large tub but gave me nothing except for an arch of his brow. "Go on."

"It was nothing spectacular," I sighed softly, moving over to him. "I just pointed out that you had already said yes, and that Thranduil would have an alliance if he decided to do this. He knows that he'd be getting in the way of love. I don't think he wants to do that either."

"I think that's the smartest thing he's ever done," Thorin snorted.

"He said that he will be in touch with you shortly to discuss how this will go down," I replied with a smile. "We are all in agreement that this is good. The alliance alone is needed, I'm sure you thought of that."

"I have. I thought it over today while I was in meetings and over seeing what else needed to be done," Thorin answered.

"And how are you feeling today?" I asked leaning back, and looking at him.

"I feel much better," he nodded his head. "Well rested."

"Good," I grumbled. "And have you seen your eldest nephew at all?"

"I did. I spent almost four hours with him. For once...I was just his uncle and not his king," he sighed softly.

"I think he misses having just his uncle around sometimes."

Thorin sighed and ran his hand over his face, his body tensing from the gesture. "I know he does," he muttered.

I pushed back from him so that I could reach up and place a kiss on his lips. "All things need balance. You'll find it," I said softly.

"Speaking of balance," he smiled softly. "You will be going in front of my council tomorrow."

"What?" I demanded.

"I may have mentioned something to them," he shrugged, wrapping his arms around me. "You will be speaking to them about why this needs to happen."

"Lovely," I grunted.

He gave me a slight smile and allowed me to help wash him. He said nothing further, and instead we fell into a comfortable silence. We wanted to take our time, but it was late. I wanted nothing more than to go to sleep, and I noticed Thorin felt the same. I was happy that I had been able to accomplish so much today.

* * *

**Thank you so much for all the follows and favorites as usual! I'm glad this is so popular!**

**Slikissez, thank you for faithfully reviewing each chapter! I'm glad you like it!**

**Mistyeyesc, thanks for the review. Yea he was a little harsh last chapter but that's Durin's Folk for you! :P**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" I asked, unable to help being nervous.

Thorin smiled at me, and took my hand in his as we stopped outside the large doors to the room. Inside was the council of the King. I only knew Balin out of the group, and I hated most of the others. They were old and grumpy dwarves. Turning to face Thorin, I lifted my eyes to his and took in the confident look he was giving me.

"I have full faith that you will convince them," he smiled, cupping my cheeks. "I passed it by them this morning. We knew this was not going to be easy. Not just for Kili, but for us as well."

"Aye, you are right," I sighed, giving in.

"Come find me when you are finished. I have to go down to Dale to discuss something with Bard," Thorin nodded, kissing me.

I blinked at him as he promptly turned from me, only to open the door to the council room. He didn't follow me when I walked in, and instead let the door slide shut. I wanted to throw every awful word I could think of at him, for leaving me in here. I sighed softly, and approached the chair that was set in front of the council itself. All eight dwarves rose to bow to me, with various greetings. I stood quietly until it was quiet, before taking my seat.

"Thank you, my Lords for seeing me today," I nodded, forcing my voice to be strong.

"My Queen, what you bring before us today is something we have never encountered before," Lord Bulak said coolly. "I'm not sure we will be able to grant that permission."

I set my eyes on Balin as the words sank in, and for a moment I got angry. The old dwarf looked at me gently, and then gestured for me to take the floor.

"My Queen," Balin said, with a smile.

Thorin had gone over every single Lord that I was going to be facing today, so I at least knew their names and faces. I had dealt with them before, but it had been such a long time that I found I had forgotten some of them. I sighed softly, and rose to my feet again so that I could begin talking.

"I am not royalty," I said, looking at them all. "Yet all of you were more than happy to allow Thorin to take me as his wife, and your Queen. Why is that?"

Lord Ketor leaned forward slightly, and the others leaned toward him so that a bunch of hushed Khuzdul could be heard. I gave them their moment, and let them answer the question for me. When they all leaned back again, Balin arched his brow with a slight smile.

"My Lady," Ketor started. "We have been around since the day you had been brought to Erebor. The council was aware of all that had happened while you were here, and of all the years that you spent with Thorin after we lost this mountain. When the royal family took you as one of their own, many of the dwarves decided that it was all right. If the royal family, the ones who were the hardest to impress took you in, we decided it was just meant to be."

"Ah," I nodded. "Go on."

"We could no ignore what you have done for King Thorin and his nephews or for the family back when they lived in the Blue Mountains," Ketor continued. "You gave up much to keep us safe, and helped win back the mountain. We couldn't ignore that."

"Am I assuming that you'd like to ignore what I've come here to ask?" I asked.

"Yes," Lord Bulak answered immediately. "Asking us to allow a Prince of Durin to wed a sprite is just out of the question."

I felt my eyes glow slightly, and every dwarf shifted in their chair except for Balin. Sighing softly, I looked at my feet for a moment, and then took the chance to clear my head of any anger. Dwarves were stubborn, and I knew this was going to be met with hostility. Sometimes you could only ask for so much from them.

"Then you should not have allowed Thorin to court me, or wed me for that matter," I said lowly.

"You are different, My Lady," Lord Runur said gruffly.

"Love is love, My Lord," I said strongly. "Denying him to do what you granted us is not fair. View this as a political marriage. It will unite the two kingdoms and form and alliance. We could change things."

"I like things just the way they are," Bulak grunted.

I sighed loudly, making them all look at me. Balin was sitting there in silence, unable to keep the slight smirk off his face. He was my strength at the moment, and helped me continue.

"I saved the lives of the King and his nephews," I said loudly. "They were supposed to die, My Lords. It was their fate to die. But I changed that. Had they died, the line of Durin would still continue. Nothing is going to stop Durin from returning if that is his plan. You need to be aware that he will return regardless. If you deny Kili now, we will lose him as a Prince. The love those two share is the same as the love Thorin and I carry for each other."

"And if we decide against you?"

"I'm sure you will not stop the Prince from doing what he wants," I said smoothly.

They stayed silent for a while, and finally after several minutes Balin stood up. "My Lords, what she is asking is reasonable. I've watched the elf. She has gained the respect of several dwarves, and she has helped save our Queen from serious injuries. I've also witnessed her saving Prince Kili on a few occasions. This is a new time."

"Lord Balin," I bowed my head toward him. "Thank you."

"We will think on it, My Lady," Balin smiled. "Thank you."

The moment I was out of the room, I almost exploded from irritation. If I was a beast, smoke would have come from my ears and nose. I moved down the hall full of purpose, and decided on finding something to eat. My ever present guardian, Nori followed alongside me and together, we decided to pay a visit to Bofur's tavern.

"Oh, My Lady!" Bofur grinned. "What a pleasant surprise!"

I arched my brow at him, a smile on my face as I sat down with Nori at a table. "Is Thorin still down in Dale?"

"Yes. He said he'll be there for several hours," Nori nodded. "You were in and out. About an hour with the council. That's surprising."

I sighed softly, "It is a miracle they live."

He chuckled, and accepted the ale that Bofur was bringing over. "And for you, I've got the finest wine from Mirkwood," he grinned.

"Thank you, Bofur," I laughed. "Something to eat for the both of us as well would be helpful."

Grabbing some gold, I paid him and watched as he hurried off to get what we needed. I sighed, and fingered the crown on my head for a moment. I knew that showing my face in the part of the mountain was a good thing. It always lifted the dwarves' spirits. Nori shifted slightly, and rested his elbows on the table.

"So how are you doing?" I asked.

"I've been going through and making sure everything that comes in is safe," he chuckled. "I used to be a spy, and I'm slowly going back to that. Thorin is worried about a few things."

"When is he not," I nodded. "Is he worried about danger in the mountain?"

"We've had several families of dwarves come into the mountain that we are not familiar with," Nori nodded, his tone hushed. "He just wants to be alert for anything."

"Of course."

"Here we are! Fresh stew that was made this afternoon and bread that Bombur baked himself!" Bofur smiled, coming over with our meals.

"Thank you," I smiled.

Bofur gave a dramatic bow before heading off to help a few other dwarves. We took our time to eat and finish our drinks, and finally left once we were done. Nori accompanied me to Dale, in search of Thorin.

* * *

**One Month Later**

"Good!" I smiled as I twirled my sword in my hand, waiting for the prince to catch his breath.

Over the past month Fili was able to start moving about more freely. His ribs were almost all the way healed. Dwarves healed faster than humans did, but not at fast as elves. They were more resilient than most in their wounds, but we had made Fili take the appropriate time to heal before he was able to wield a sword again. He stood a few feet from me, covered in sweat, his swords still held tightly in his hands. There was still no word from the council about the marriage of Kili and Tauriel, but I was far from done with that as well.

"Where did you learn to fight?" he asked, after he caught his breath.

"Lord Elrond taught me mostly," I smiled at him. "I also learned from a few rangers. But mostly it was the elves."

"Did Thorin ever teach you anything?"

"Yes he did but I didn't like learning how to fight with him. He was mean," I smiled, making Fili laugh.

"Yes he was," the eldest prince agreed.

"Now again," I encouraged him.

Fili flipped both swords in his hands for a moment, as he concentrated and then charged me. I blocked each attack with ease, and continued to dance out of his reach. He almost landed a blow to my back, but I managed to duck and swing my leg out to trip him. Fili landed on his back with a grunt, and didn't rise again.

"Are we done?" I asked, with a smile.

"Yes," he gasped. "I can't continue. I'm going to fall apart."

I grinned at him. "Don't feel too bad. Remember your uncle said no one could touch me?"

"I'm starting to see that," Fili laughed, and I pulled him to his feet as a dwarf came out with some water.

"I hope you are not pushing him to hard."

I laughed when Dis got closer, and I took the water from her after Fili took his. "Of course not. I'm just untouchable."

"So instead of torturing my brother you are torturing my son?" Dis asked with a smile as she looked at Fili.

"Pretty much," I nodded my head at her. "Thorin is busy anyway."

Dis laughed softly at my response when Kili came rushing over to us. He usually never strayed from his brother's side so it wasn't a surprise to see him. Standing next to Fili, he looked at his older brother for a moment.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

"The queen decided to torture me with physical therapy," Fili answered, his chest still rising and falling rapidly.

"He's doing remarkably well," I commented from my stance next to Dis.

"Indeed," Fili glared in my direction.

I grinned at him, and then sighed and looked at Dis again. "So I hear you have been up to something," I noted. "What have you been doing behind my back?"

"We were testing the idea of ladies in waiting for you," she smiled. "As Erebor continues to grow and things are fixed, more business will be done. In that case you'll have to start...dressing better."

"I quit," I replied immediately.

They couldn't still their laughter at that, and I glared at all three of them when it finally died down. When Dis caught her breath, she gave me an even look. I pursed my lips, recognizing it as one of Thorin's. She looked so much like her brother sometimes it was awful.

"I hate how similar you and your brother can be," I said flatly, saying it out loud. "Why would I need ladies in waiting? I can dress myself thank you. I don't need a group of women following me around all the time. I may be queen but I'm not that type of queen material."

"Oh come on Arina," Dis waved her hand at me. "It would benefit you."

"No, it would benefit you," I said plainly. "Put together some ladies you feel you trust and use them for your own. You are Princess after all. You deserve that. I do not need, nor do I want it."

As I passed it over to her, Dis's face lit up slightly at the offer. I knew she would enjoy that, and it would help her become the princess she used to be. Putting my sword away, I glanced at her firmly and then laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I mean it," I said gently. "You would have far more use for them than I would. I am just fine."

"I can hardly pass up that opportunity," Dis smiled, and gave me a slight bow. "Thank you, My Lady."

"I'm still getting used to be addressed as Queen," I sighed quietly. "One step at a time, I suppose."

Dis laughed again and watched as her sons sat down as Kili took out something to eat from his pack. I watched them for a moment and smiled as their mother joined them. Lifting my head toward Erebor, I watched as Bilbo came out accompanied by Thorin and Gandalf. Behind them, two dwarves were leading a horse and a pony. I had forgotten that Bilbo would be leaving us again. Sighing sadly, I moved around the family and began to join the others. Gandalf had returned only to accompany the hobbit home. I knew that this was the last time we were going to see him, for a long time. It was just something I felt.

It wasn't long before the boys scrambled to their feet, when they realized their favorite hobbit would be leaving them again. Dis followed them shortly after, catching up to them quite easily. I chuckled at them, and approached the group quietly. It was sad to see them both leave again, but Bilbo had a home.

"Leaving us again?" I smiled sadly, as the hobbit fidgeted in front of me.

"Yes," he sighed, bowing to me.

I touched him on his shoulder, and gave him a gentle smile. "We'll miss you."

"And I all of you," he grinned, unable to help it.

Moving off so that the brothers could say their own good byes, I went over to Thorin. He had been busy over the last month and we only saw each other at night. His expression eased slightly as I reached out to him and he drew me close. The air was turning colder now that fall was fully upon us. He was wearing a thicker coat, like the one he had been wearing during the journey to the mountain, only it was black and gold. Leaning forward, I caught his lips and pressed our foreheads together happily.

"I've missed you," I said quietly.

"You spend thirty years from me, and now a month is too much?" he teased softly.

"Thirty years was awful," I grunted, pinching the hair on his beard. "You've spoiled me with attention during the journey and all the battles. I was used to it."

* * *

**I do have something in mind for Fili, and we'll see where that goes. There is so much to close up on before I end this story. We still have lots to cover. I am wanting to do a sequel :D**


	44. Chapter 44

Thorin chuckled softly and I leaned back from him, so that we could see Bilbo and Gandalf off. I watched them ride away and I crossed my arms quietly, so I could draw my own coat around me tightly. The wind picked up, making my hair blow back from my face and earning a slight shiver.

"What have you accomplished?" he asked.

"Well since you are helping to rebuild Esgaroth, I was busy with Balin. We got the gold bands up around the pillars finally, and the stairs down to those halls have begun to get fixed," I replied. "I've been checking on the businesses and they are doing well. Bofur's tavern is...adorable. Just don't tell him I said that."

Thorin laughed at that, and looked over at his nephews as they stood with Dis. "And how is Fili?" he rumbled.

"Better everyday," I nodded my head. "He lasted longer today than he did last week. That's a good improvement."

"I'm glad that he's healing well," Thorin sighed softly. "Come, let's get something to eat before we must part again."

"You have more to do?" I glanced at him.

"I do. A few mines are going to be fixed and started up again," Thorin nodded, as we walked inside.

"Has word got out that you are king?" I asked quietly. "And that the Arkenstone has been found and put back in its rightful place?"

"It has. Balin has sent our ravens to the seven families, and I'm pleased to say that they were all happy to hear of our success," he nodded.

"What of the Firebeards?" I lifted my gaze to him.

"Gandalf personally has said we have nothing to worry about," Thorin nodded his head.

"Good," I sighed softly.

I fell silent after that as we made our way up to the study that Thorin usually spent most of his time in. Shutting the door gently, the King glanced my way when I still said nothing. I couldn't help it, and sighed when he faced me fully. Turning to my husband, I gave him a gentle look, and reached up to press a kiss to his lips. I enjoyed the contact, and I know he did as well. Thorin reached up, touching my cheek briefly, before moving away and standing a few feet from me.

"Are you troubled about something?" he questioned curiously.

"No, I just want to make sure everything is falling in place," I murmured, and looked up before the knock at the door came.

"Yes," Thorin greeted.

The dwarves quietly walked in and set down our meal at the corner of the room on the table. I thanked them softly, and watched as they bowed and left us in peace. Going over, I poured some water and ate a few grapes that were there with some other fruit. Thorin joined me, and pulled out his chair so that he could eat his meal. I sat down with him, and listened as he started talking.

"Our stocks are doing well," he rumbled, after he swallowed a bite. "Trade with both Thranduil and Dale is still smooth. We've also started up trade with Dain. As we've mined over the past several months we've been able to start things over. Give us a little more time and it'll be as if Erebor never fell. I am just happy we are doing so well a year after we won back the mountain."

"It's nice to hear that," I smiled. "You've worked so hard to get us here."

"I haven't done this alone, Arina," he rumbled, glancing at me. "Without a certain shifter at my side I would have failed."

"Hush," I waved my hand.

"You don't give yourself enough credit," Thorin replied gently.

I glanced at him after taking a bite of my lunch, and tilted my head slightly. "I guess it could go both ways," I said slowly. "You saved me as well."

Thorin gave me a smile that had my breath catching in my throat for a moment, but I took a drink to hide it. Even after all this time he still took my breath away with just a look. Sighing quietly I finished my lunch, and got to my feet and went over to him when he was done. Leaning down, I kissed him on the lips and ran my fingers through his short beard. He had kept it short for my sake and because he liked it that way. Thorin's eyes softened slightly, and he reached up to trail his own fingers down my cheek.

"I told you that you'd be great," I said softly.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself," he rumbled in amusement, as I leaned away.

"I'm not," I said firmly glancing at him. "And anyway, I'm sure there is still much to do even after Erebor is fully restored. I've heard word over the last month that more Orcs have been moving across the Wild. Beorn sent a raven to me the other day to let me know that they seem to be traveling. No doubt they are heading to Mordor."

"I am not surprised," Thorin sighed gravely. "Do we have any idea if Sauron is strong enough to attack?"

"Oh no," I shook my head. "I've spent much time in the library with Balin this last month. Smaug thankfully left that alone, and most of the books were kept safe. Dusty...but safe. I've read as much as I could about him, and as I know he can not rule unless he has his ring. He will not take form again unless it is returned to him. As far as I know he is still too weak to do anything other then gather his forces. We must gather ours as well over the years. I think that Kili's marriage to Tauriel is a good thing. The alliance formed will be extremely strong."

"One could only hope," Thorin sighed.

I sighed quietly and moved away from him to pace the room, my mind still wandering. There was one other thing that was bothering me, and I knew it was an extremely testy subject, but I had to voice it. I felt like this was the only time I could talk about what was so strongly on my mind.

"What is it?" Thorin asked lowly, reading me all to well.

I couldn't help but smile at how observant he was, so I turned to face him. His blue eyes sharpened on me, seeing the look I had and he crossed his arms and leaned into his chair to get comfortable.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked slowly.

"Something else is bothering you. I feel with that look on your face we might be here awhile," he answered.

I gave him an irritated look when he smiled, knowing that he was right. I sighed and paced the room for another moment before finding a place to stand, feeling a little threatened. I needed a quick escape for this.

"Bare with me," I said slowly. "I'm trying to feel my way through this. I know that his marriage...and ours...may not give you the heirs you so desire in your life. And I will be honest that it does...bother me."

"Arina." Thorin looked at me, his eyebrows rising in surprise.

"I cannot give you a full blooded dwarf heir," I answered simply. "And now neither can Kili. I...it bothers me, Thorin. I feel like we've placed a burden upon your shoulders. Preserving the line of Durin is extremely important, I know that. I guess..."

Thorin held up his hand, silencing me instantly. I pursed my lips and put my hands behind my back, while looking to the floor. I could feel my cheeks burning, but I wasn't sure if it was in embarrassment or something else. I looked up when I heard Thorin's chair scrape against stone and watched him walk up to me. The King Under the Mountain walked forward, his expression not giving me anything. Reaching forward, Thorin cupped my cheeks and brought my gaze to meet his own.

"If I learned anything in my time with you," he began gently. "I've learned to embrace life and whatever it throws at me in this marriage. If we ever have a child, that child will rule this kingdom. It will still be Durin's blood. And I am not the only one carrying his blood. You've already said yourself, that nothing with stop Durin the Deathless from returning, if that is his wish."

"That is not something I would have thought to hear from you," I admitted.

Thorin chuckled softly. "You know me to be too stubborn and full of pride. I've held grudges, and I spoil many things, but I'm a dwarf. It is what we are known for. But for you, I could deny you or our child nothing, Arina. Do not let that bother you. As for Kili and Tauriel, I will try to remember what I said to you. However, I'm sure that would be a rougher road."

I looked at him and my expression melted at this words. I couldn't express the joy that filled me when he finished speaking with words alone, so I kissed him. He kissed me back with such passion, that for a moment I got lost in the feel of his lips against my own. Pulling me to him, Thorin deepened the kiss and his thumbs stroked my cheeks gently before he released me. Meeting his gaze again, I gave him a smile when I gathered my thoughts.

"Thank you," I murmured quietly.

"For what?" he rumbled.

I gave his hand a tender squeeze and pressed our foreheads together. "Everything," I said softly.

"Mahal help me if I can't give you more," he chuckled, his deep voice rumbling.

"You've already given me all I need," I smiled when he backed up.

He gave me a thoughtful look as he headed back to grab some water. I sighed as I watched him and then crossed the room to finish what I had left in my cup. Turning, Thorin offered me his arm and we walked out of the room together and back down to the halls below us. I kept silent next to him as we approached Dwalin who had assembled the dwarves Thorin had requested.

"Are they ready?" Thorin asked.

"Aye," Dwalin nodded. "At your command."

* * *

By the time winter had approached, there was still no word from Thranduil on the issue of Kili's marriage to Tauriel. With the weather now bitter and cold, building Esgaroth had stopped until spring, and Thorin was now back under the mountain. We put much more effort into fixing the issues that were still left in the mountain, and continued to store as much as we could for the winter. Orcs were still moving through Middle Earth, gathering in Mordor. It made me uneasy, since we had taken on a few packs of Orcs that had attempted to raid Dale. Thorin had immediately sent out forces to help our neighbor, vowing that he wouldn't be like his grandfather. He wouldn't cut the dwarves off from the world again.

Standing quietly out on the balcony, I wrapped my coat around me tightly as I thought over what needed to be done. I had to confront Thranduil again, since my ravens had gone unanswered. Thorin was getting ready for the day, and glanced my way when he saw I wasn't coming in. His grunt caught my attention, so I turned to give him an affectionate look.

"Stay out of trouble," he chuckled, coming over and giving me a kiss on the lips.

"Just because I'm Queen doesn't mean I will," I teased, earning a grin.

"Right," he rumbled.

When I was left alone, I decided that it was time to visit a certain elf lord. He had hid from the world long enough to give me a proper answer, and I was going to get one today. Tauriel was already doing well within the mountain, and Kili was in the middle of building her a room that could see that stars. Dwalin had made her part of the guard, and she had also spent much time going back and forth between Dale and Erebor as a skilled healer. I wasn't about to let Thranduil ruin that. Pushing my transformation into a hawk, I took to the sky and headed toward Mirkwood.

* * *

**Gah, the reviews are always most welcome. **

**Mistyeyesc, you gave me a fabulous idea. I had not actually made it that far in the story, so now I'm writing again. :D **

**silkissez, Fili will be included soon :P I think lol I can't throw him out now. **

**Thanks to all the favorites and follows, they make me happy to know people enjoy this!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

The journey there was short, and I quickly made my way down through the trees and to the entrance. It was a beautiful day out, but cold and I wasn't keen on wasting the day arguing with an elf lord. I had to say he was pretty brave by not sending any word to us. It also irritated me to no end. I was human when I landed, and quietly adjusted the coat I had on before lifting my head. The guards moved from the gates to come greet me, as I made my way over the bridge.

"My Lady Arina," one greeted, bowing slightly. "I regret to inform you that King Thranduil will not be seeing you today."

"Oh?" I arched my eyebrow. "And why not?"

"He said he will not be seeing you today, or any day. He will continue trade with Erebor, but that's it," the guard said quietly.

My eyebrow arched again, and I kept my expression as neutral as possible. He was pulling back on allowing Tauriel and Kili to marry. The fact that this was happening did not surprise me, but still I couldn't help the anger that burned in my chest. Letting out a silent breath, I looked at both guards in front of me. They both shifted their feet, and while I knew they were warriors, that didn't stop them from becoming uncomfortable. I almost glared at them, before I had an idea pop into my head.

"I've always assumed that Thranduil was not a coward," I sighed, keeping my voice even. "It's sad to see that I was wrong. He is in fact a coward. I will regret to in form you, that the wedding is still going to happen. With or without his blessing."

Turning, I went to march off when the doors of the kingdom flew open. I smiled, but by the time I turned around it was gone. I knew he had been close by. The moment I landed, I knew he had made his way down to the entrance, just in case something happened. Thranduil approached, his expression cold and deadly. The old me would have shifted back, and shuddered in fear. Now, I was a queen. Drawing myself up, I met his gaze with an angry one of my own.

"You are bold to assume that I am a coward in my kingdom," he said, his voice utterly calm.

I tilted my head a little, "I do remember you offering plenty of insults when you were in my kingdom. Do correct me if I'm wrong. But that is beside the point. I want an answer from you, and if not then she will be joining us anyway."

"Why should I allow one of my elves to pledge herself to a dwarf?" he demanded. "It is the most absurd thing I have heard of in over a thousand years."

"Careful, it might just continue to get better," I answered smoothly. "As I remember, you did banish her, did you not?"

For a long moment, everything was silent as we faced each other. I could sense the anger swirling around Thranduil, ready to come out. I didn't want to push him over the edge, but it seemed like the only option I had. Planting my feet firmly on the ground, I shook my head slightly.

"I knew you would do this," I said softly. "You only care about hiding within your halls. You don't care about anything else but that. I was wrong to place any type of faith in you. I asked for your blessing and permission because I wanted this alliance to happen. It would strengthen everyone around here. We could have peace. But you don't care for that."

The movement was quick, but I saw his fingers flick and suddenly his hand was on his sword, ready to pull it out. I gave him a challenging look when I saw it, and he glared again. My body tensed, and a small gust of wind blew through the forest, pushing his hair back. The look on his face was the one equivalent to how he had looked at Tauriel back at the Battle of the Five Armies.

"It seems your power has gone to your head, shifter," he hissed, venomously.

"You pull that sword on me now, and you'll have a war that will be far worse than the one we fought at Gundabad," I answered, my voice low. "I'm no longer just a shifter. I'm a Queen of Erebor, dwarf or not."

"You are nothing of such to me," he rumbled.

"Then you are a fool!" I snapped. "Just because I'm different. I am tired of dealing with you!"

"You are the fool. Stupid little shifter, stuck in the fairytale of love," he snorted, his fingers flexing.

"I am asking you, to look in your heart and tell me honestly that you would try to stand in the way of those two. Their love is purer then any I have ever seen. If you chose to not be a part of this, then fine. You will continue trade with us, but we will never come to your aide shall you need it. We will never send someone here if you should ever ask, and the only elf beside Tauriel that will be allowed inside that mountain from here is your son," I growled, staring at him.

Again, it was silent and he stared at me in mild surprise. If I had been Thorin, the two would have been fighting already. Or worse, Thorin would have cut all ties with the elf. I figured I was being gentle on the terms. I opened up my palms to him in a quiet gesture, and looked around. I was giving him a choice, and after this it was completely up to him. I was hoping he would use his brain.

"You have so much you could gain," I offered. "The time of darkness is not over. In fact, I fear it might just be beginning."

"What do you mean?" he asked, not giving anything away.

"Sauron was banished to Mordor by Lady Galadriel. Orcs have been moving across Middle Earth. We have had a few attacks in Dale, and I'm sure they've come through here. I cannot be sure when, but I know that he's not finished," I crossed my arms. "I thinking of not just now, but of the future as well."

That seemed to make his mind work, so I waited patiently while he seemed to mull things over. Behind him, the guards shifted nervously when nothing happened for several minutes. I looked back to Thranduil when he finally shifted to grab my attention.

"I will send a raven in three days….and then we can begin our planning," he said, his voice forced.

I smiled at him, giving the elf a deep bow. "We thank you, my lord."

* * *

Three days later, we received a letter from the elf lord stating that he accepted the terms of the alliance, and that he would be sending what ever we requested to be sent. I knew that the elf lord was not happy about this, but deep down he knew it was the right thing to do. I was very happy to see everything falling into place. I stood outside with the raven that had sent the message, and nodded to him, giving the bird a message of my own. I offered him a small meal before he flew off and then stood quietly in the cold for a while to think.

"Arina?"

Fili walked out to join me, coming to stand by my side. I gave him a slight smile and glanced back up to the stars. He had changed so much in the last year, that he surprised me. The battle we had fought when we had arrived here had changed him. I didn't think it was in a bad way, but it was something I had noticed. Fili had a new wave of confidence that he carried with him, and he was always striving to become better as a warrior.

"How are you?" I asked gently.

"As heir, I've been shoved into meetings with Thorin now that I'm fully healed and well enough," he chuckled. "I forgot that it's extremely...taxing to be heir to the throne."

"Well you already have a great start. You've been doing this since you were thirty. I'd imagine this is nothing new," I laughed. "It can't be all that boring."

"It is not. Not now anyway," he answered, smoking his pipe. "Now that uncle is….different."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He is much more accepting of things, I'd guess it's because of you. And that he doesn't want to be like Thror," he murmured.

"It's a big step not to be like his grandfather. I remember briefly when Thror ruled here," I sighed. "He was already in his sickness. He'd surface every now and again. But he was mostly cold and withdrawn. Even after they left here..."

"I remember," Fili nodded his head.

"Something else brought you out here though," I smiled at him.

"Rumors said that you changed our fate when you managed to save us," he said, getting right to the point. "Is that true?"

"Sometimes the Valar doesn't control everything. But yes, I believe I did. All three of you were meant to die in that battle. I knew that for certain. Maybe we were lucky, but I don't think anyone was expecting all three of you to get out alive."

"Would it be crazy to say that we could live without worrying about who we fall for?" he tilted his head toward me.

"Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"It's possible that I might have found someone," he mused, with a slight smile.

"Oh?"

"I guess I need advice on what to do," Fili mused, arching his brow.

I chuckled a little, and wrapped my scarf around my neck. Watching my breath puff out in the cold night air, I thought carefully about what I was going to say next.

"I think, now that things have changed that we are being put in different positions. The Valar is now helping rewrite things," I mused. "They could be using us to help further things, or it could be the way things are going. Men, Dwarves and Elves are coming together in ways I would have never imagined. So, I guess you just need to let things fall into place."

"Well, that was helpful," he grumbled.

"Well, give me a better answer to go off of," I laughed, turning to see him.

"I have been spending time in Dale," Fili rumbled quietly. "I've been helping Balin when he goes down there, and to help over see some of the trade. I've also been supervising what still needs to be fixed. So, naturally I've been spending much time around Lady Sigrid."

"Well, like I said. You need to let things fall into place," I said softly. "There isn't much you can do. But do not fear it."

"I hope to have you on my side if I have to beg my uncle if this goes further," he chuckled.

I gave him a tender smile and reached out to grab his hand gently. "You know I'll be there to defend you no matter the case."

"Thank you, as always," he murmured.

Turning to him, I reached up to give him a tight hug, before sending him inside. It was still amazing to me, how the two boys had grown up. They were both turning into fine dwarves, and one day I was sure they would change the world. Gazing up at the stars, I jumped suddenly when someone joined me without saying a word. Glancing over, I relaxed seeing that it was just Thorin. I couldn't read his expression, so I just quietly waited to see what he had to say.

"Did I hear correctly, that my heir is falling for a human?" Thorin asked lowly.

"I feel like I should not answer that question," I answered, not looking at him.

"There's no use. I heard the whole conversation," he muttered.

"You are angry."

He snorted from beside me, and I resisted the urge to pester him on it. I crossed my arms, and leaned against him for a moment. I could only help him along so far. He was a dwarf, and true to dwarves he was still extremely stubborn. I loved everything about him, but I couldn't do anything about how stubborn he could be. I wouldn't change it about him, and he knew that. All I wanted was to further protect this city. He crossed his arms, causing me to shift and let him have his moment.

"I am angry," he finally said. "I had always prided all three of us. We were the proper dwarves, and yet here they are falling for elves and humans."

"And shifters," I added lightly.

Thorin sighed softly. "I want to be furious. But you said something...something that caught my attention. We shouldn't be here…."

"What?" I questioned, turning to look at his face.

"What I mean to say is, we should be dead," he rumbled. "Dead and buried, and Dain would be King. Not I."

"But you are not," I answered fiercely.

"Aye, we are not," he agreed. "So perhaps, we are free to live the way we may want, because we weren't suppose to be here. You said the Valar might be using us for something different."

"It is possible," I shrugged lightly.

I watched him go through several emotions, his eyes the only thing that gave him away. Sighing, and holding back a yawn as I did so, I lifted my hands to his chest as I moved in front of him. Looking down at me, Thorin allowed his forehead to touch mine.

"What ever happens, happens. Do not be afraid of change. You have the chance to be one of the greatest dwarf kings to ever cross Middle Earth right now. What you could do could change everything," I whispered, pressing my lips to his.

"And you wonder why I took you as my Queen," he murmured.

"I figured my dashing good looks had something to do with it," I smiled.

He laughed, a soft sound that came from his belly. I loved hearing him laugh, and seeing him smile. It reminded me of our time back in the Blue Mountains. Thorin's arms came around me, and he pulled me tightly against him.

"Come, my Queen," he rumbled. "Let's go to bed."

I hummed in agreement, and followed him to our room after bidding several guards and dwarves a good night. Shutting the door softly behind him, Thorin watched as I moved across the room and got myself ready for bed. I fiddled with my hair for a moment as I slipped under the covers.

"What is it?" he asked, arching his brow at me.

"Are you…" I paused, and tilted my head. "Don't get me wrong...but are you angry that you fell in love with me?"

He swung to look at me so fast, that his braids almost tangled together. For a moment, Thorin just looked at me, obviously shocked by my question. Waiting for his answer, I felt myself twitch, when suddenly he reached forward and touched my cheek. Closing my eyes at the feel of his hand, I sucked in a gasp when he suddenly pulled me forward and kissed me. There was so much passion, and love in that single embrace that my cheeks hurt.

"No," he murmured. "No, I was never angry. Shocked. But never angry."

"Well," I smiled, unable to help it.

"Never ask me such a preposterous question again," he grunted.

"Sorry," I sighed.

He leaned over and blew out the lantern beside the bed, and then wrapped me up in his arms. I got comfortable, and fell asleep against him.

* * *

**Thank you so much for all the favorites and follows. Looking and seeing that I have 103 Favs and 114 is amazing. And 44 reviews from my loyal readers. It makes me so darn happy to know you love this story. **

**Anyway, here we are. Enjoy! **

**Please be dears and review for me?! :D**


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

_The spear bounced off my muzzle, making my reptilian eyes narrow in irritation. Glancing back to see who had thrown it, I swung in a wide circle, burning enemies as I did. Dwarves rallied around Thorin and Dain as they fought together, and so I dove to land in the circle. When I touched the ground, I was human again. Shaking off the change, I yanked the sword from a dead Orc and cut the head off of one when I joined the cousins. _

"_I hope you've got a plan..." Dain grunted, and then turned to see me. "Arina! By my beard lass, I cannot believe what you've done. It's bloody amazing."_

"_Thanks, Dain," I laughed, joining him as Thorin hopped up on a large ram. _

"_Aye," Thorin answered his cousin's question. "I'm going to take out their leader."_

"_Azog..." Dain sucked in a breath._

_The dwarf swung to look up at Ravenhill and glared at it for a long moment, before turning and looking at me. I opened my mouth to say something, but he glared._

"_You're a King! You cannot do that," Dain protested._

"_That's exactly why I must do it," Thorin answered, his voice firm._

_I looked from Dain and then back to Thorin, as Dain continued to protest against it. He then demanded to know how he was going to get up to Ravenhill alone. I felt my blood run cold when I looked up toward the place that he was supposed to die. He and his nephews were going to die up there, unless I did something. Looking back to Thorin, I met his gaze when he turned back to me._

"_What is it?" he asked, riding up to me._

"_I..." I trailed off for a moment, unable to speak._

_His hand came down, and touched me on my cheek gently. I closed my eyes at the warmth that spread through my body and I forced the tears back. Opening them again, I gazed at him, and watched Fili, Kili, Dwalin and Balin ride over on a war chariot. Amusement flooded through me, until I thought about their deaths again._

"_You think that alone is going to get you up there!?" Dain shrieked._

"_No," I answered for Thorin. "But a dragon will."_

"_Arina..." Thorin murmured. "You don't need to be a warrior anymore."_

_I glared at Thorin, and then yanked him down so that I could kiss him. His surprise almost had him frozen, but he recovered and kissed me back. Breaking the kiss, I pressed our foreheads together._

"_If you are to die, then I'm dying with you," I whispered. "But I'm going to do everything in my power to save you."_

"_Mahal save me if I live," he chuckled. _

_Moving back from him, I ran forward and killed several Orcs in my way. There were shouts to kill me, once they recognized who and what I was. Snarling loudly, I pushed my change and opened my wings. Thorin and the others were already moving and I swung my head to see the others kill several war beasts. Chuckling, I went to lift into the air when something heavy slammed into my back. Roaring, I swung myself around to see a huge troll coming forward. I jumped into the air as he managed to get a good hit on my belly, and I let loose a tongue of flame. _

_Turning, I followed the others, and turned my head toward Ravenhill. My good eyesight made contact with Azog, and my eyes glittered with rage. Opening my mouth, I roared to him. Death was coming for him, and for a moment the large pale orc shuddered. Wargs took my attention away from him, and I watched as Dwalin, Fili and Kili left Balin in the chariot and ride after Thorin. _

"_I am getting to old for this," Balin muttered, shooting two wargs._

_Chuckling, I grabbed four and killed them, before making sure that he was safe to get off the ice. I heard something large shoot, and suddenly there were chains on my neck. It wrapped tightly, and I snarled loudly when I was yanked off my course. I had to get up to Ravenhill. Now that my challenge had been given, Azog was going to do whatever it took to kill me. I glanced to see several trolls yanking my body to the ground, and I roared in anger as I crashed to the ground. It was ungraceful, and I heard my name on the wind. Shaking my head, I felt agony rip through my wing and side before I was yanked down again._

"_No," I snarled, and gave into the rage._

_My eyes became slits and instinct flared in me. It took me a bit to get my feet under me, but when I did they all burned. My jaws snapped shut on one enemy, and I bit him in half. I ripped the chains off of me, and spun in a circle as I blew fire around me. Once I was down, I leaped into the air and headed toward Ravenhill again. Large bats came into view, and they swarmed around me, but were unable to harm me. _

_I was taken off course again, and came upon Ravenhill from the waterfall. I didn't make a sound as I lifted straight up, my wings spreading wide. I could hear shouting, and saw fear in Thorin's eyes as he gazed at the fortress. I wasted no time as I circled around the back, and dove into it. In the process, I destroyed half of the stone fortress, but I found who I was looking for. _

"_KILI RUN!"_

_Flames partly left my jaws as Azog turned to me in terror. None of them were expecting me to attack them full force like this. I don't even think Thorin expected it either. In Azog's grip was Fili, who was beaten and bloodied. He managed to look up at me, and my blood boiled. A roar left my jaws as I shoved my head into the tunnel where the Orc was standing. I arched my neck to break more stone, and grabbed Azog from behind. In the process he dropped the dwarf he held, and I snatched the prince up. _

_Azog stabbed me right in the muzzle, and I roared again but didn't let go of him. Several Orcs ran forward to try and save their leader, and I just smiled. He glared at me, and cursed me in his speech. A yell caught my attention, and I watched Thorin and Dwalin get swarmed by Goblins. _

"_You're time...is done," I snarled, and in one motion, I snapped my jaws shut._

_Bone crunched between my teeth, and blood spilled to the ground below. The Pale Orc gave one last roar of his own before he was dead. Spreading my wings, I lifted into the air, and grabbed Kili with my other claw as I did. I swung, and slammed the dead body into the fortress and burned it. Rage flowed through my body, but I managed to set the princes down with the king, and I took out a few more goblins. _

_Something suddenly felt off, and as I turned my head, I watched as Bolg suddenly came up behind Thorin. No one was quick enough and I roared so loud it hurt my ears. The look on his face as the blade went through his back had me screeching. _

"_You think you can change his death?" Bolg sneered. _

_Thorin gasped as Bolg shoved him forward and Dwalin was forced to catch him. A roar left my jaws that had everyone trembling, and I charged forward. Spreading my wings, I reached out with my claws and snatched up the Orc who went from smirking, to roaring in fear. I wasted no time in killing him, and ran him through with my own claws. Throwing him off the waterfall, I rushed back to Thorin. _

_Forcing myself to turn human, I stumbled and came to Thorin's side. Dwalin was holding him up slightly, and I dropped to my knees and grabbed his hand. _

"_I'm so sorry," I whispered._

"_It's not your fault," he managed to rumble. _

_I looked up frantically, "We need to get him help! NOW!"_

_As those who were surrounding me hurried to their feet, I rushed off and turned into a dragon again. Rage took control of my body then. They were all going to die._

* * *

I woke violently, and threw myself out of bed within moments. Thorin jumped to his feet as well, and by that time I had slammed my back against the stone wall to try and get myself under control. The room lit up just a little bit later, and Thorin looked at me to see what happened. I could feel fangs in my mouth, and claws dug into the stone behind me as I panicked.

"Arina," he ordered. "Arina look at me."

Forcing myself to stare at him, I took in that he was very much alive, and that I wasn't dreaming. I had never had such a dream like that before. It had been so clear, that I felt like I had been living it. Nothing like that had happened at the battle, so I kept my eyes on him.

"Arina."

"I'm...I'm here," I breathed. "I...I'm sorry…."

He shook his head gently, and walked across the room and to me. By that time, I had managed to get myself back to normal, and reached for him. Once my mind cleared, I pressed my face into his chest and took in his scent.

"Well, and here I thought you were done with nightmares," he mused gently.

"That was a...very real dream," I whispered. "It felt real. I've not had something like that happen in a long time."

He moved me to the bed, and laid me down again once my legs started to cooperate. Letting out my breath, I pressed my face into his chest and let him hum. I listened to him, before I quietly told him what I had dreamed about. Thorin held me tightly once I fell quiet again, and he pressed a kiss to my head.

"You have changed my fate. Do not fear," he murmured. "Mahal himself couldn't take me right now, even if he tried. I will not leave you for a long time."

"Good," I whispered.

* * *

We were woken the next morning before the sun had even risen. Someone was pounding on the door, and Thorin flew out of bed. I sat up, and looked toward the door as he yanked it open. Dwalin marched in, bowing to us slightly in apology.

"We're under attack," he said gruffly.

Thorin was moving just moments later. "Go, I will join you as quickly as possible," he rumbled.

When the door shut, I sat up fully and swung my feet to the floor as he got dressed. I listened, and could hear the snarls and roars of the Orcs outside. I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up. Thorin went to pull on a shirt when I flew out of bed and stopped him.

"Arina, now isn't the time," he ordered, giving me a firm look.

I glared at him, but turned and went into my wardrobe and yanked out a shirt made of mithril. Thorin arched his brow in surprise, but I shoved it into his hands without a word. He sighed, and put it on before getting dressed the rest of the way.

"I want you inside," he ordered. "Keep the people calm. You know what to do."

Opening my mouth, I went to protest his order, but Thorin grabbed my face after he pulled on the rest of his clothes. He kissed me, and laid our foreheads together.

"You cannot save me all the time," he murmured. "Now get dressed and do as I say."

"Ok," I nodded quietly.

I yanked on my clothes as quickly as I could and slipped into my shoes. I ran a brush through my hair and grabbed my coat as the door shut. I ran to the balcony to see what we were up against. I saw at least a hundred Orcs down in the valley, fighting to get in at the front gate. Sucking in a soft breath, I felt fear bubble in my stomach. A horn blew, alerting everyone that we were under attack, so I finally rushed from the room and down to the main halls.

Dwarves were filing out of the armory and toward the front gates, ready for battle. I jumped when Balin came up next to me, dressed and ready to help. Giving him a worried smile, I sucked in a breath when I saw Fili and Kili coming out in armor. Kili was taking a band of archers onto the ramparts, and I was sure it was to make a path for the rest of the dwarves to get out. Thorin followed shortly after, and I made eye contact with him when he looked my way. Dwalin was by his side, as was Fili which put my stomach into more knots.

Resting his hand on Orcrist, the king came over to me after he spoke with Dwalin. I lifted my head, and steadied myself when he approached. Reaching up, I let my fingers brush his cheek before tugging on his braid. Thorin smiled slightly at that and pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"Stay safe," I whispered.

"Do not let any of them in here," he rumbled.

I nodded, and watched as they disappeared down the hall. Clenching my fists for a moment, I then turned to Balin when he tilted his head at me. He bowed his head slightly, and sighed.

"Get this hall cleared now," I nodded. "I want those who need to be in the healing halls at their posts, and everyone who cannot fight to go deeper into the mountain. How many soldiers do we have staying behind?"

"We have at least fifteen staying inside to hold the line if they get past our first group," Balin nodded.

"Send the message," I nodded.

He nodded just as another horn sounded outside. I could hear arrows fly, hitting the Orcs outside and soon, dwarves were out the front gates and clashing with the enemy. Why had this many Orcs suddenly attacked the mountain? I was also worried about how Dale was fairing, and if the Orcs had come through the city or from the pass to the west. The soldiers who were left behind came and joined me, and I relaxed when I saw that Nori and Bofur were among them. At least I had two that I knew.

"My Lady," Bofur nodded.

"How many are outside the gates?" Nori asked.

"Before Kili's archers, there were at least a hundred," I replied quietly.

"Do you think they can breach the gates?" a soldier asked softly.

"No, not with the numbers we sent out," I answered, looking at the dwarf. "We have far more warriors out there."

A deep roar echoed outside, and I glared at the front gates. They had a war troll out there. I could hear the battle shouts outside and I distinctively heard Thorin's command to charge. I turned to Bofur and Nori.

"If they breach the gate, be ready," I commanded. "I will be fighting with you."

They nodded, and I ran off toward the ramparts. I had to see what was going on, and the sun was just beginning to rise. Kili and his archers were still up there, so I hurried to him. He gave me a wide smile, and positioned himself to protect me as he continued to fire. I wanted to smack him upside the head, but I looked on the battlefield instead. There were two large trolls in the mix, but from the looks of it we had the upper hand. I found Thorin battling alongside Dwalin and Fili.

"We're having difficulty with the trolls. Their armor is so thick it's hard to penetrate," Kiili yelled over all the shouting.

"Your uncle gave me firm instructions to stay inside," I answered.

We ducked suddenly as arrows came flying up from a few lone archers. One of the dwarves beside us cried out as an arrow buried itself in his shoulder. I was moving without thinking, and ran to him.

"Come on, inside," I commanded.

"No!" he grunted. "I can fight!"

"This isn't a request," I growled.

I ushered to Bofur from the stairs, and he rushed up to help. Standing up, I heard someone cry out my name and I swung around and dodged an arrow heading for me. Moving back to Kili, I watched as the trolls both looked up to the ramparts and at the archers. They snarled and roared as they came forward, raising their clubs.

"Get down!" Kili ordered.

I didn't want to go against Thorin's orders, so I ducked as the clubs smashed against the rocks. Covering my head, I felt Kili grab me to help shield us both. He lifted a shield over us as small rocks continued to fall. Glaring slightly at the beasts, I froze when I heard a roar of agony. I knew that voice, and Kili looked at me with worry. Surging to our feet, I watched as Thorin was kicked to the ground by a large Orc who had stabbed him in the leg. Dwalin was there in seconds, defending his King and Thorin was soon back on his feet and fighting.

"ARINA!" Dwalin commanded, shouting above all the sounds. "Kill those trolls for Mahal's sake!"

"There, now you can't feel bad," Kili grinned, drawing his sword. "Get me down there."

Nodding my head, I let him put his arm around me, and I did the same. We stepped up on the rampart, and I jumped down into the battle. I managed to land us both gracefully, and the moment he let go of me, Kili was gone from my sight. Both trolls turned to see what had joined the fight and I glared at them.

"Here I was, trying to actually obey my husbands orders," I growled, and pushed myself into a dragon. "But you both had to ruin it."

Both of them cowered slightly at the sight, and I roared loudly. Reaching forward I snapped my jaws on one, and dug my claws into the other. I made quick work of them, when I noticed that joining us in battle was Bard and his men. How had I not noticed them before. Pushing myself into the air, I dove into the mountain as I turned human.

We had many wounded, and there were just a few Orcs left to kill. I had to get to the healing halls. I rushed down the stairs and into the main hall again to where several of the soldiers were still waiting.

"Be ready to help when they come in," I murmured to Nori.

Going into the halls of healing, I relaxed when I saw Dis in there. She looked more than prepared and she looked up when I walked in. Moving over, she bowed slightly and gave me a hug.

"We have many wounded, be ready," I commanded.

She nodded her head, and I turned to walk back out to the front gates. They flew open several minutes later, and the dwarves slowly began to filter in. I instructed those who had injuries to the healing halls and fiddled with my fingers until I saw the four dwarves I was waiting for. Fili and Kili were laughing about something as they walked in, and I was relieved to see they were only scraped up. Dwalin was walking alongside Thorin, who was limping and sporting a good cut on his forehead. His war master was fairing no better.

The princes approached me quietly, and I let them both squeeze my hands before they went off to get their injuries tended to. Thorin chuckled deeply at something Dwalin said before meeting my gaze. He winced slightly at the look I gave him, and Dwalin grinned.

"I'd rather take on Orcs," he commented, walking to the healing halls alone.

"If it helps you," Thorin rumbled. "I was stabbed right in the chest, and your...gift saved me."

I glared at him, and he just sighed and touched my chin with a finger. Beside the cut on his forehead, his only other wound was the one on his leg. Without saying a word, I dragged him to the healing halls and forced him to get taken care of. I left him there, and walked out the front gates to greet Bard who rode up on his horse. He nodded to me, and I patted the neck of his mount.

"How many do you have injured?" I asked.

"Not many. We'll fair just fine," he replied, swinging out of the saddle. "We'll help remove the bodies."

"Thank you," I sighed.

"How fairs King Thorin?" Bard asked.

"Alive, for now," I grunted, making him laugh.

I over saw the dwarves that joined me as they cleaned up the dead bodies and burned them. It made me happy to see that not one of ours had fallen to the attack. Our defenses needed to be stronger if these beasts were going to be around again. Bard stayed with me, while everything was done, and I turned my head when Fili and Kili walked back out.

"Thorin took Dwalin into a meeting with the council," Fili informed me. "He wants our defenses to be better."

I nodded my head when he finished speaking. "Why were they not strong enough to begin with?"

"We're stretching ourselves thin, with the rebuilding of Esgaroth and helping in Dale," Fili murmured, attempting to soothe my anger. "The winter will be in full affect soon, we are trying to work before it truly freezes."

I ran a hand through my long hair, and pushed it over my shoulder, staying silent for a few moments. Kili laid a hand on my shoulder, and then turned his head when Tauriel approached us. She gave us all a respectful bow, before taking Kili aside to discuss something with him. Fili looked at me when I glared over the field, and came to stand shoulder to shoulder with me.

"You are no longer the mischievous dwarf I remember," I murmured. "You will be a wonderful King one day."

"What is bothering you?" he asked, getting straight to the point.

"I had a terrible dream last night," I admitted with a sigh. "It was almost like a vision. Of what has already passed, but it went so different...I don't want to think about it."

Fili looked at me gently, and nudged me in an attempt to make me smile. It worked, and I cocked my eyebrow at him, before shouting caught my attention. Ori came rushing over, and gestured to me with a bow.

"The King demands your presence in the council chambers," he breathed.

I sucked in a breath, and tried not to groan in front of everyone. Bard gave me an amused look when he caught my expression. Fili only grinned widely at it.

"She hates these kind of things," he laughed heartily.

"Thank you, Ori," I murmured. "Fili, continue over seeing everything."

"My Lady," he nodded.

Leaving them, I headed back into the mountain and quickly made my way into the Council chambers. As I walked down the stone hall, I could hear arguing from where I was. I rolled my eyes, and as I drew closer, I could hear several of the council members yelling. Thorin's voice was quiet and deep, suggesting that he was reaching his limit with the old men. I did not hear Dwalin, or Balin in the mix. I arched my brow as I drew closer, wondering what on earth were they yelling about?

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews! **

**I have not forgotten any ideas shoved my way. ;) don't worry, I have plans for that! You guys really keep me going!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

As I came closer to the large doors, I could hear what they were saying, and I stretched out my senses to hear them better. When I finally did hear them, I was suddenly wishing that I was deaf. I flinched immediately hearing the words that were spoken.

"You have a shifter at your disposal! It is one of the reasons we allowed you to marry her! She could protect us! But no, you made her stay inside, and all she did was kill two trolls!"

"It is not a Queen's job to fight," Thorin said lowly, his voice thick with anger.

"She is no ordinary Queen. This is one of the reasons why we do not want to allow Prince Kili to marry that sprite! It will gain us nothing, just as marrying that useless woman has done for you!"

The room went absolutely silent, and I felt rage pulse inside. I blinked, unable to help the hurt that surged through my body. However, I reminded myself that this was a new Council. I barely remembered any of these dwarves. I could hear Thorin's deep breathing, and I knew if I waited much longer he was going to blow his top. Glaring at the doors, I shoved them open after I called on the strength of my powers. It was satisfying when they hit the stone walls, making every single dwarf swing around or look up in shock. I stood in the doorway, and looked at each and every dwarf in the room, beside the three that I loved. For a moment, they all cowered in front of me, and then it was gone. Lord Bulak glared at me with hatred, and that was all I needed to let go of my control.

"Arina..." Thorin rumbled, coming over.

Holding up my hand, I silenced him without even looking at him. Instead, I held Bulak's glare with one of my own for a moment. When I did look away, I looked at the King and took in his appearance. He approached me the rest of the way, so I reached up to touch his cheek. I could tell that he was in pain from the wounds he sustained from the short battle, and I could also see the temper he was attempting to squash. I gave him a soft look, and my fingers stroked through his hair and beard. I arched my brow at him, focused on no one but him.

"Such an awful King," I said, my voice teasing. "Not using the shifter that is apparently at your disposal."

"I see nothing but my Queen," he rumbled softly.

It made my heart leap in my chest at his declaration, and I smiled at him. Reaching up, I kissed his free cheek before turning my wrath to those in front of me. Bulak rose to his feet when I stepped up to the large table, and opened his mouth. I immediately drew myself up to my full height, even though it was not that impressive. If I could take on Thranduil, I could take on these dwarves without batting an eye.

"Be silent!" I commanded, and was satisfied to see him listen.

They all held my gaze for a long moment, except for Balin. The old dwarf had nothing to do with this one and he was free of my anger. The others were not so lucky, and they knew it. A few of them refused to look at me. Instead their eyes were glued to the table.

"All of you, apart from Balin are dismissed from this Council," I said, my words bold and precise. "The King will no longer have need of you."

"How dare you!" Lord Runur hissed. "You cannot..."

"Watch me," I hissed back. "You old fools have no interest in preserving this mountain, or helping it prosper again. All you care about is being held up in here and keeping with old traditions. I value each and every one of them, but face it. You can not go on living that way. I care for these people as if they are my own, and you treat me like I'm just a pawn to be moved around. It ends here."

"You cannot command us," Lord Bulak growled.

"At this point, I don't even think the King can command you," I snorted. "I will not ask all of you again."

"I'd like to see you try," Lord Ketor challenged.

I smiled at him. "You said King Thorin has a shifter at his disposal, did you not? Balin, will you kindly join Dwalin and the King?"

The older dwarf got to his feet with a nod and walked over to the other side of the room. I stole a glance at my husband, and saw him cross his arms and smirk slightly. He was thoroughly enjoying this. Looking back at the table of dwarves, I gave them a glare.

"I took an oath when I made my choice to marry Thorin," I spoke clearly. "I knew what I was getting into, and I knew what was going to be needed. These people are under my protection, and I will give my life for them. But my duty is also to my King. I protect him as well. If it means dismissing you lot for him, then I will."

"Brave words," Lord Runur smirked.

"This is the last order," I said softly, my eyes glittering. "Get out."

"You cannot command us," Bulak sneered.

I had glanced around the large room to make sure what I had to do was possible. As with most places in Erebor, the hall itself was huge. It would make even larger beasts seem small. Looking back at the table, I then stole another glance at my husband as my eyes glowed. He came to attention when he saw the look on my face, and the King stepped forward.

"Gentlemen," Thorin warned, alarmed suddenly. "The Queen's orders are to be treated as my own. All of you are dismissed of your duties, and if you do not listen then I will make sure of it."

"You cannot put us out! Your father made this council!" Bulak snarled.

"My father has been dead for some time," Thorin said lowly. "It's time I make my own Council. If you do not leave, then my shifter will be at my disposal. From the glow in her eyes, I'm thinking dragon."

Alarmed as well, the older dwarves looked at me and watched as my hands became claws and I dug them into the thick wood table. Everyone in the room flinched at the sight except for Thorin. I knew this was hard on him, to dismiss the dwarves he had been around for so long, but they were not looking into the best interests of this mountain. I would not lie back and be the type of Queen that was only here for looks. I intended on being part of this city.

Slowly, they all rose to their feet and began to leave. I pushed myself back to be fully human and turned to watch them, not willing to let them have my back. I could feel the rage swirling through me, and it was almost too hard to contain. I shook slightly, to rid myself of any extra energy when Thorin walked up to me.

"I hope I didn't ruin anything," I said softly. "I may not be extremely well educated on dwarven customs, but they do not look out for our people's best interest anymore."

He grabbed my hand, and pulled it to his lips to kiss it. Turning to look at him, I was surprised to see him looking at me so proudly. It wasn't something I was expecting.

"You did exactly what I could not," he rumbled. "I could have...but I would have been shouting."

"Well, I'm glad I was at least useful somehow today," I whispered.

"You are always useful. Thank you for putting my people first," Thorin rumbled.

"I always have done that," I smiled.

Leaning down, Thorin kissed me on the lips. "It is time you do me a favor," he rumbled.

"What?" I asked.

"No more dragon transformations for a whole moon cycle," Thorin ordered. "You have used that form so much that it is bleeding into your very being. I've never seen you deal with control before. The dragon can be poisonous, love."

I blinked several times as he cupped my cheeks, and quietly nodded my head. "Deal," I murmured. "Then please refrain from getting into trouble?"

Thorin chuckled, his voice soothing to my ears. "I cannot promise that," he rumbled.

* * *

The winter ended up being a harsh one. I had kept my promise to Thorin, and did not use my dragon form for a whole month. I ended up using it as a last resort, and thankfully, the only thing the winter gave us was the harsh cold and more snow than the eye could see. We were planning for Kili and Tauriel to get married once spring came. With the bitter cold upon the mountain, we were also free from any Orc attacks.

I sighed as I firmly locked the great doors in our room, keeping the cold out. A servant stoked the fire and a maid walked in to draw my bath. I had been helping Thorin all day with picking out a new council, and it had been frustrating to say the least. I had ended up leaving after he refused to listen to me. The cold weather made him irritable, and I couldn't stand when he got like that.

"That you, Leary," I murmured, and the maid smiled.

"I will have dinner sent up to you shortly," she nodded.

"That would be wonderful."

I enjoyed my bath in silence, and decided to open up my senses to the mountain. I could hear the hustling of the dwarves, and the happy talks around. I couldn't hear the whole mountain, but a good portion of it. It made me happy, to hear all commotion going on. It meant things were going well within the mountain. Sighing, I finished up, and got out after a good soak. After drying my hair as best as I could, I braided it again and clipped my beads into place.

Throwing on some night clothes, I pulled my robe on and went to gingerly set the crown on it's pillow. Staring at it for a moment, I then let out my breath and glanced at the table to see that Leary had in fact brought up dinner. Grateful for the extra help, I walked over and sat down. I poured myself some wine, and savored the taste and the silence. It was quiet enough that I could enjoy it, but not so silent that my ears were ringing. I hummed softly to myself and enjoyed it for about ten minutes.

Suddenly, the door opened and Thorin walked in with Dwalin. They were arguing about something, and for once I was thankful that it was in their language and not the common tongue. Lifting up from my wine, since I had at least finished my meal, my eyes narrowed at their intrusion. The King met my eyes the moment he felt me staring at him, and Dwalin immediately shut his mouth. He dismissed Dwalin without wasting another moment, and the war master bowed to the both of us and left. I watched the door shut, before I turned my gaze back to my husband.

"Apologies," Thorin rumbled. "I didn't realize you were in here."

"I'm sure you didn't," I answered sourly.

"I will not warn you again," the king grumbled. "Do not pick a fight with me today."

"Then don't make me."

Arching my brow at him, I took another drink of my wine and got to my feet. Walking away from him, I went and sat in my favorite chair by the fire. It just so happened, that it was Thorin's. I heard him grunt behind me, and it made me grin. I glanced at the fire for a few minutes, before glancing back to where the dwarf lord had gone to.

"Did you pick out a council?" I asked. "I did leave you hours ago."

"Aye, I did," he answered. "For the most part. I have two more I must pick, and that is over. I have also made sure that my old one will not cause any issue. They all are to be dispatched to the Blue Mountains after the snow thaws. Dwarves still live there, that did not want to make the journey. They all seem happy to return home."

"Sounds like you have had a nice day," I tipped my glass, then took a drink.

"It was. The healers tell me you paid a visit," he said slowly.

"I did. We have several sick and injured from this weather. I've decided that the latest trade with Thranduil will include healing herbs. Luckily, the wagon arrived yesterday. Along with a new batch of wine. Compliments of the elf. There is a storm coming," I glanced his way.

Thorin took off his coat, and slowly took off his boots. His long hair moved in front of his face as he sat down and did so. "Do you mean literally, or are you implying something else?" he asked, his voice low.

He was ready for whatever I might throw at him. His tone was warning enough, and it made me smile again at the fire. I wanted to pester him about today, but I knew it wasn't worth it. I was brave, but not stupid. It wouldn't be wise to take him on right now. Part of me was still terrified of fighting with him. Thorin would always be a force to be reckoned with. Sighing, I finished my wine and got to my feet. When I did, I found that he was looking at me, his blue eyes dancing with warning. Walking up to him, I leaned down and pressed my forehead against his and closed my eyes tightly.

"I do not wish to fight with you anymore today," I whispered. "I've had enough."

"As have I," he murmured back, his hand reaching up and brushing against my cheek.

"It has been a rough two months, and I am tired. Let's retire for the night," I sighed. "And I mean literally. It feels like a bad storm. We may have to offer assistance to Dale in the next few days."

Thorin nodded, and headed to the bath to clean up. I watched him go, and ran a hand quietly over my stomach for a moment, lost in thought. Walking over to the bed, I laid down and scooted over to his side. When the dwarf lord walked back out, his expression had me smiling. Thorin walked over, and leaned down to press a kiss to my lips.

"You will move," he rumbled, a small smile gracing his lips.

I opened my mouth to reply, but all I was able to emit was a squeak as he picked me up and physically moved me. I couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up and escaped me. Thorin's shoulders relaxed, and he blew out the candle. He leaned over again, and pressed another kiss to my lips.

"I'd rather hear your laughter," he murmured. "Not our shouting."

"I'm sorry for getting angry with you," I answered, letting my fingers play with his hair.

"And I am as well," he sighed.

"Tomorrow is a new day," I hummed.

* * *

**Thank you to the reviews and favorites on this! I hope you enjoy this! :D Do tell me what you think.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

**(So sorry this took so long lol!)**

The next day was bitter cold, and everyone was forced to stay inside the mountain. I layered myself in warm clothes, this time not wearing a dress or skirt. Pulling on a thick dress sweater, I made sure my pants were warm enough and pulled on a beautiful coat that was soft and warm. I kept one braid in, so that my beads were still on display and then decided on leaving my long dark hair down. It flowed in waves down my back and I shivered in the cold. Even with the doors closed and the fire going, it was still cold in the mountain. Thorin was fixing his own coat, and he glanced my way. A smile lit up his face, and he ran a hand through his hair to get it out of his eyes.

"Should I just allow you to stay in bed?" Thorin teased. "You were never made for winter."

I shot him a glare. "Hush. No one beside dwarves apparently were made for winter."

"I think you were only made for summer," he chuckled.

I grunted at him, and another hearty chuckle left him at the noise. I followed him out of our chambers, and put my arm through his. He gave me a soft smile, one that was only reserved for me. I couldn't help but reach up and kiss his cheek. He leaned into it, and a gentle hum left his throat. I moved closer to him, enjoying the warmth he provided. Blasted winter, I hated the cold.

"Your plans?" I asked softly.

"I'm stuck in meetings with Balin," he rumbled. "After yesterday…he is quite displeased with me."

"Oh?"

"As I said, I still have two more to pick to be on the council," Thorin replied. "There might have been a huge loss of temper at one point on my end."

I snorted at that. "That doesn't surprise me."

He gave me a narrowed look. "Your support as always warms my heart."

I laughed at that. "Sorry," I sighed dramatically.

"And your plans for the day?" he asked.

"I am doing more reading today," I answered. "Ori found a book on shifters, and it is in Khuzdul. So he's going to read it for me, and I'm going to write it in the common tongue."

Thorin's eyebrows rose in surprise. "That is fantastic news. I know you have been searching for answers you do not have."

I nodded and glanced at the large hall we walked into. Thorin spent time in the gallery of the kings each morning. It was as if he was reminding himself of what had happened, and how he didn't wish to have it happen again. This was the first time I was with him, I just had not been paying attention. I looked around the hall for a long moment, and then tilted my head to the King. I couldn't read his expression, and I knew I was staring at the King, not my husband for the moment. He was guarding himself, not wanting to show what he was thinking about. His arm however, tightened around my own.

"I can never take back the things I said back then," he said suddenly, causing me to look at him.

"I know," I said softly. "But I also know that you are sorry. The fact that you wish you never said them was good enough for me."

Thorin dropped his head a little, and sighed softly before he turned to face me. He reached up to cup my cheeks, and his thumbs rubbed over my skin. Closing my eyes briefly, I hummed happily at the attention.

"I cannot tell you how happy it makes me that you stayed during all this," he rumbled. "And dwarf or not, I am happy to have you. I'm glad you'll have me."

I gave him a dazzling smile. "The same applies to you. Now, go do your King stuff. I have a few things to take care of. Let's try to remember this part of the day and not rip each other apart later."

Laughing softly, Thorin leaned down and kissed my lips. "I'll try," he teased.

I smiled at him, and watched as he finally walked off when Fili came to fetch him. Once they were out of sight, I went and made my way to the library. Ori greeted me happily, and even had a cup of hot tea waiting for the both of us. I took it from him when he offered, and enjoyed the whole pot with him before we got to work. I was trying to delay it, but eventually we got down to business.

The next several hours went by agonizingly slow, and after six hours of writing, I was ready to break the table and the book I was writing. I had learned several things I had not known about shifters, which helped ease my mind. A growl left my throat as I ended a sentence, and Ori fell silent. The gentle dwarf look at me as I glared at the book in front of me. I was just about done.

"I cannot write anymore," I whined. "My hand hurts!"

"Sorry, sorry," Ori whispered. "Sorry, My Lady."

I gave him another evil look, and the shy dwarf just gave me a smile. He marked where we were at, and closed the book. I did the same for mine and rubbed my aching hand for a few minutes. He couldn't help the soft giggle that escaped his lips that earned another glare. Ori knew I would never harm him, so every now and again he'd tease me.

"We can continue tomorrow?" Ori smiled.

"Fine, fine," I sighed. "I am surprised that this book is as thick as it is."

"You should be overjoyed that it is!" he beamed, walking with me. "We have discovered so much!"

"Yes," I agreed. "I am glad to know that I was not the only one with visions. I knew my father had them, but to hear that it's possible is comforting. Rare, but possible. As my power grows, my healing abilities will as well."

"Hearing that some shifters can push their abilities out is pretty interesting," Ori offered. "Healing anyway, and their magic. You've already mastered most of your magic. Maybe tomorrow we'll find out about aging and such."

"That would be nice. I have no idea how old my parents had been when they passed," I said thoughtfully.

Ori smiled at me then as we entered the dining hall, and he bowed to me. I dismissed him with a nod of thanks and a smile. I pulled my coat around me further, and turned my head when Nori walked over.

"The King wishes to see you," he bowed, grinning. "He's in a mood."

"Great," I sighed, and followed him.

We didn't have to go far to the private room Thorin was in. It was one of the many studies that the King had throughout the mountain. When I nodded to Nori, I pushed the door opened and shut it gently. Thorin was signing something, and I could tell from the scowl on his face, he was very upset.

"Oh, love," I sighed softly.

He glanced up at me. "Will we be dining together this evening?"

"If that is what you wish," I replied, going to him.

"It is," he rumbled. "I am almost done."

I waited patiently, and once he put the quill down and got up I gave him a gentle smile. The King arched his brow, but leaned down to kiss me. I returned it, unable to hold back how happy I was. The only downfall was my hand was hurting terribly.

"Tell me you had a better day than I did," Thorin sighed.

I took his hand, and walked from the room so that we could return to our chambers. "I did," I smiled. "My hand is unbearably sore, but I found out that several of my abilities are normal. Some are rare, but others are normal for a shifter who masters her skills."

Thorin dipped his head as he listened. "That is wonderful news. I am happy you found something," he murmured.

"I am quite pleased," I boasted, and it made him smile. "We are finishing more of it tomorrow, after I do my usual rounds."

* * *

The snow was still following the next day, so I went about my usual business. Thorin decided to go help Kili with training the new recruits down in the large indoor arena they had. I met with several others, and spoke with Dis for some time. When I was done with my usual rounds, I decided to make my way down to the arena to see the training in action. Dwalin was there, as usual and so I went to join his side. He greeted me with a slight bow, and a smile.

"My Lady, I have not seen you down here in years," he teased, his voice soft.

My eyes found Thorin in the middle of the arena, showing several dwarves how to wield a sword properly. He was in his element, and I could tell that he was extremely happy. Kili was training in the bow, and I noted that Tauriel was with him today. Pulling my gaze to Thorin again, I watched the way he moved and how easy it was for him. He was a skilled warrior, and a predator on the battlefield. The way he moved was oddly graceful, and his motions were fluid and precise. I smiled at that, it was no surprise. As he paused for a breath, his eyes found mine and he gave me a smile. It was subtle, just a lift at the corner of his mouth, but it was for me none the less.

"You should knock him down a few notches milday," Dwalin grinned. "Show him he can still lose."

I laughed. "I don't think I could ever beat him at a sword match. But, he still can't touch me."

"Exactly," Dwalin beamed.

I couldn't help the grin that stretched across my face, and I calmly walked forward. "Your warmaster thinks you could use some help, my King."

Thorin calmly brushed his hair from his face. "Does he now? I must inform him, that even he can't touch you."

All the dwarves bowed to me as I came to stand next to Thorin, and I saw Kili grinning as he dismissed his group. No one apart from the company had even seen me in action when it came to my human form. Everyone was so used to my dragon form, or anything else I chose. Dwalin snorted from where he stood, not replying to his King's remark.

"Does that mean you aren't up for the challenge?" I teased. "I wouldn't want to embarrass you."

Thorin almost growled at me, his eyes sparking to life at the jab. He put his sword away, and grabbed a staff instead. Kili motioned for everyone to clear the area so that we had the room, and I sighed and took off the thick sweater I had on. The prince took it from me, and moved back as Thorin and I walked out.

"One thing all of you will realize, is that it usually is impossible to touch her," Thorin sighed. "But, if you ever find yourself practicing with someone like Arina, you will find that you will be faster in all that you do. There is at least something gained from torturing yourself."

Every dwarf chuckled, and I noticed they were clearly curious. I sighed, and watched as Thorin took a stance. He spun the staff expertly, and raised an eyebrow at me before he moved. I was instantly dancing around him, dodging each attack as it came forward. He had become faster, and it had been such a long time since I had done this, that he was closer than usual. He noticed it and spun, trying to knock my feet out from under me. I quickly jumped it, and danced out of his reach again.

"You are slower than usual," Thorin grinned, his eyes glowing.

"Been a long time since I've done this," I chuckled, ducking from a swing.

I felt the air move at my back, and silently cursed myself. Focusing, I spun away from the next attack, and as Thorin went to hit my shoulder, I turned away from it. We danced around the arena, and I used all the space I could. He jabbed and swung at me, moving with me. He was faster than he had ever been, but I was still able to evade him. After twenty minutes of our game, he paused, and I saw his chest rising and falling rapidly. I smiled at him, unable to help it.

"Done yet?" I teased, and he leaped forward.

I laughed, and twisted behind him, and ducked from his jab that he sent behind him. I moved again as he turned, and he swung viciously. I ducked, thinking quickly and turned away from the next quick lunge, catching me off guard. Suddenly, he was in my space and knocking my feet out from under me. Surprise ran through my body, but he promptly caught me in his free arm.

"Well," I breathed, my chest rising and falling quickly.

"You've lost your touch. Or I just know you that well," he smiled.

"Only took you a hundred years," I snorted, and he laughed.

Thorin put me back on my feet, and there was an uproar of excitement. Every solider was clapping, and he grinned. Placing his forehead against mine, he hummed. I chuckled, catching my breath and enjoying his touch.

"Don't you have a book to write?"

"Hush," I mumbled, and kissed him. "I'll see you for dinner."

I left him a few minutes after that, and made my way to Ori in the library. He was already there, and had what we needed out. I was greeted with a smile, and we quickly got to work. It was another painful few hours in the room with him. My hand felt like it was going to fall off, but I was ecstatic. There wasn't much on aging, only that the oldest shifters ever known were about 700 years old. I closed the book, happy it was finished and looked at Ori.

"I would say that's pretty amazing," he grinned. "There were not many shifters to begin with, so maybe Sauron doesn't have any. Or they are all hiding like you were."

"If only we could be so lucky," I smiled. "Thank you for all your help, Ori. I truly appreciate it."

"I love this sort of thing," Ori answered. "It's no issue."

When I left him, I made my way to go see if Thorin was back in his study. When he wasn't, I headed up to our chambers. Opening the door, I saw him sitting in his chair in front of the fire. I knew he heard me, but he gave no indication that he did.

"Are you all right?" I asked softly.

"Yes," he rumbled, his voice reassuring. "Just tired."

I gave a smile, and sat down across from him and told him about what I found out. It was nice to know that we would live the remainder of our lives together. Thorin got up and kissed me, pressing his cheek against mine for a moment.

"Are you all right?" he asked. "You surprised me today."

"Well, sooner or later you were going to get me," I chuckled. "I'm feeling just fine."

* * *

Over the next few weeks, we battled even more terrible winter storms. We assisted Dale in any way that we could. I even went as far as melting the snow in my dragon form. Thorin claimed he had never seen a winter like this. Even the winter after the Battle of the Five Armies wasn't as harsh. He ended up becoming very busy, so I was left to do my usual rounds and over see a few things that needed my attention. I could focus on things within the mountain, while Thorin could handle everything else.

I stood quietly after assisting in Dale, and wrapped my coat around me. It was bitter cold, and I had just finished warming the streets of the city in my dragon form. Bard walked out from attending to something and he smiled gratefully at me. I nodded to him, knowing that he was thankful, I knew I would be if I were him.

"We cannot thank you enough," he sighed.

"Of course," I smiled. "Like I said, you are one of my favorites, and I enjoy helping those in need. Thorin has been keeping me locked in the mountain so, even in the cold I had to get out."

Bard smiled at me, and offered his arm. "Come, let us have some hot cider before you return to the mountain."

"That sounds lovely," I sighed. "Is Fili still around?"

"Yes, the prince is busy attempting to woo my daughter," Bard rumbled, patting my hand.

"I..." I trailed off. "He...he has honest intentions, I swear it."

The man laughed. "I will say he has been most respectful. I will give him that. He has already approached me."

"Oh...does Thorin know?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"No," Bard grinned.

Letting out my breath, I walked into the office he had and allowed him to pour me a cup of cider. I took it gratefully, and took a sip of it after letting it cool.

"Thorin does know that the Prince has fallen for your daughter," I admitted. "He isn't displeased with it."

"Well that surprises me," Bard snorted. "Your husband isn't exactly known to be the accepting type of dwarf."

"He's been married to me for almost two years. We've known each other far longer," I sighed. "I help, believe it or not. And to be honest...they were not meant to survive the Battle of the Five Armies."

Bard paused and looked at me in shock. "I'm sorry...what?"

"They were destined to die," I said, sitting down.

"Then, how are they alive?"

I rubbed my stomach gently, and looked at the King of Dale. "The Valar allowed me to change their fate. If they were truly, truly meant to die...they would have. The Lady of Light says that my love for them is what saved them. The Valar changed their mind at the last moment. I'm assuming they are...allowing things to happen."

"And what is your take on this?" Bard arched his brow.

"If they love each other, let it go," I shrugged. "I am seeing an alliance between men, elves and dwarves like never before in these lands. This could truly help in the years to come. On top of that, we are making people happy."

Bard regarded me for a long moment, and took a drink of cider. "I guess I cannot complain about that. It's all I've ever wanted."

"I think we've all wanted the same thing," I nodded. "It just takes someone to take that first step."

Bard smiled at me. "I think you were that first step, long ago," he chuckled.

"Probably was," I agreed.

"Let me accompany you back," the man offered.

"No, I can fly," I answered. "Thank you."

I gave him a hug, and left the office by flying out the window as a hawk. I returned home as quickly as possible, and immediately had a bath drawn for me. I avoided Thorin for the rest of the day, till he came in for dinner.

"My Lady, you've been absent," he noted.

"I tried to be," I snorted.

"That's not like you," Thorin answered shortly.

"Who cares," I snorted.

The dwarf arched his brow at me, and I immediately shut my mouth and hung my head. I didn't want to fight with him, and I bit my lip.

"Sorry," I murmured.

Sighing, Thorin walked over and leaned down to press a kiss to my forehead. "Let me braid your hair," he murmured.

"Ok," I agreed.

He took me from my chair, and led me to the furs that were in front of the fire. I let him sit me down, and the brush began to run through my hair moments later. Slowly, my body relaxed, and I closed my eyes as he continued to focus on what he was doing. Thorin grabbed my beads that he gifted me, and braided my hair for me. I heard them snap into place as he finished. Thorin leaned forward, and pressed a tender kiss to my cheek. My bad mood gone, I looked at him gently, and touched his cheek. I ran my fingers through his beard, and quietly I reached out to kiss his lips. A hum left his chest, and our foreheads pressed together.

"Your turn," I offered, grabbing the brush.

Thorin smiled, and sat quietly while I got to work. I redid his braids, and brush his long black hair till it was knot free. I took my time and enjoyed the peace while I focused. When I was done, we went to bed happy, rather than our backs turned toward each other.

* * *

**So sorry this took so long! It has been busy! Anyway, enjoy! Review for me please!**

**Misty, your latest review made me so happy! Thank you very much, I've worked so hard on Arina and I'm glad she's coming along! ;)**


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

Making my way down the halls, I went down to Bofur's tavern and made an appearance. I focused on paying attention to as many dwarves as possible. At one point, Fili and Kili accompanied me. Fili had finally been released from Thorin and Kili was taking a break from training the guards.

"So tell me what it was like to live here before," Fili smiled, watching his brother walk off with Tauriel hours later.

"It was a grand city," I sighed, leaning against the railing. "It will be that way again and I'll be sure to tell you the day it feels like that again. Back when I first came here, they were very welcoming. Now, I find that there are a few who do not like me. But that's beside the point. They were happy. Very happy. Always singing, always laughing. Business was flourishing and King Thror was amazing. So I was told."

"Was he sick when you came?"

"Aye," I nodded. "But your uncle Frerin told me of the times when he wasn't. Thror would take Thorin and himself through the halls, and down to the mines. A good King always paid attention to his subjects. Took pride in the work they did. He had been very much a part of the people. Your grandfather was like that. Thrain took up what Thror started to leave behind. On top of that, when I came around I kept him busy."

Fili smiled at that and looked down at all the dwarves below. It wasn't as great as it was before the dragon. But it would get there again. I watched them for a moment, and fiddled with my braid a little.

"It's amazing...the years that have passed," I sighed.

"Aye," he agreed. "I never thought we'd get to see this."

"It's precious," I smiled. "Don't ever forget that."

The prince nodded, and I smiled at him again. I squeezed his arm, a gentle show of affection before I walked off. I walked down the stairs and through the winding halls, before I found where I wanted to go. The Gallery of the Kings was usually always empty. This was the one room dwarves rarely crossed into. I wasn't sure why, but I wasn't about to complain. It was quiet here, and I stared at the gold floor, remembering when I had come to find Thorin before the battle.

Standing in the middle of the floor, I took in a large breath and let it out slowly. Even with the winter setting in, Orcs were still moving across the land. Much slower, since the bitter cold was doing our jobs for us, but they were moving none the less. The darkness in Mordor was going to grow, I knew it. Sauron wasn't going to give up on everything so easily. Even with the defeat at Gundabad, he wasn't going to stop.

I took another breath, resting a hand on my belly as I did so. Anxiety filled me for the first time in almost a year. With my growing powers, I had grown so confident in myself. I was able to protect not only myself, but those I loved. Finally, I was able to repay what they had done for me. Now, I was nervous.

"You sure have been acting odd."

Jumping at the voice, I turned around to see Dis walking over. I chuckled, and dropped my hand to my side, letting my fingers flex. She smiled at me, and dipped her head in respect.

"What has you seeking time away from everything each day?" she asked, arching a brow.

"Have you been spying on me?" I asked, half glaring.

"Maybe," Dis chuckled, motioning me to walk with her. "I also know, that you've taken something from the healing halls."

I gave her a firm glare. "Yes, I have. I'm not sleeping well, nor am I feeling the greatest. You've been spying on me."

"That I am, My Lady," the Princess smiled. "The King was asking for your presence in the study. He wanted to discuss something with you. I told him I'd go find him."

"Whatever you are guessing at, keep your mouth shut. We don't need rumors flying around this mountain," I growled, walking away from her.

I ignored her grin as I walked off, heading to the study that Thorin was usually in. Pushing open the door, I saw him discussing something with Balin when he looked up. I relaxed when Thorin smiled, and kissed my cheek when I went over to him.

"Thank you, Balin," Thorin rumbled. "That is all."

"Of course. I'll let you two be," Balin smiled. "My Lady."

"You wished to see me?" I asked softly, taking a seat in front of him.

"That I did," he mused back.

"What for?" I questioned.

I watched him sign a few papers, and waited quietly for him to collect himself for whatever he had to say. He apparently had something on his mind, and I knew that it was serious. Again, our last conversation had not been the most pleasant. I was finding that more and more, but I refused to give in. He finally sighed, and looked up from what he was doing, and I felt my body stiffen at the look he gave me.

"When were you going to tell me?" he asked lowly.

"What?" I asked, surprised.

Thorin's eyes narrowed. "I am not blind, nor daft woman," he rumbled. "Our increased arguments. You've been acting strange lately. Small things really. But, I see them. You wake up in the middle of the night, and leave. The cooks told me to find a midnight snack."

"I...I..." My throat closed up on its own, and I couldn't speak.

"I was only thinking that something was seriously wrong with you the day I bested you in the arena, but now it all makes sense to me," he rumbled. "All this odd behavior."

"Oh?" I asked, only managing to get the squeak from my throat.

"You are with child, are you not?" he asked, his voice soft.

I pursed my lips tightly as he said it out loud. We sat there staring at each other, and for the first time in two years, I wanted to run from this room. He must have seen the expression on my face that I thought I was hiding, because instantly, Thorin was on his feet. He moved around the desk he was at, and came to stand in front of me, blocking any chance of escape.

"Arina," he murmured, reaching out and touching my cheek.

"I wanted to make sure it was safe," I whispered. "I've…I've been seen by the midwives and healers. I'm thirteen weeks along, and I...I was waiting to make sure it was safe before I said anything."

The King looked at me, taking in my expression and his thumb rubbed itself gently over my skin. I closed my eyes at his touch, and let out a shuddering breath when he pressed a kiss to my forehead. When I opened my eyes to look at him, Thorin suddenly yanked me forward into a hug. A squeak left my lips as he pulled me in, and the hug he wrapped me up in was so overwhelming that I started crying. I tried to blink them back, but it didn't work. When Thorin leaned back, he kissed me on the lips and it took my breath away. All I could do was kiss him back, and his hands cupped my face.

"Next time," he murmured against my lips. "Don't hide it."

"Sorry," I answered, my voice quiet.

He smiled then, and for a moment I had never seen anything more dazzling. The happiness that filled the room had him pulling me into his arms swinging me around happily. When Thorin set me down, he looked at me. I felt the blush creep up to my cheeks and I waited patiently, or at least I tried.

"Are you hiding it?" he rumbled.

"I am. With magic..." I answered. "Like I said, I wanted to be safe."

"When did you learn to do that?" Thorin demanded.

I smiled. "Galadriel."

If dwarves could growl, the sound that left his throat was pretty close to it. I looked at him for a moment, and then stood straight and focused on the magic that was hiding what was most precious. Nothing changed in my appearance much, beside a small bump in my belly. It wasn't pronounced, since I wasn't terribly far along, but one could feel it if they put their hand on it. I took a breath, and reached out to Thorin's hand who immediately took it. Guiding it forward, I placed it where the baby was growing, and I watched his eyes light up.

"It's nothing significant, yet," I said quietly.

"But there is a change," he whispered. "Very subtle, but a change none the less."

I choked on my words again as he dropped to his knees, and pushed my shirt up from my skirt. His cheek pressed to the small rise in my stomach, and then his lips came after. When Thorin looked up, I felt myself freeze seeing the tears in his eyes.

"You have just made me the happiest dwarf alive," he announced, his voice thick with emotion.

Blinking, I let him put my shirt back down when the door suddenly opened. Fili and Kili came into the room, arguing about something. It was silent suddenly, and Thorin rose swiftly to his feet. All his happiness was suddenly gone and I was staring at the King again. I gave him an amused glance, but looked back to his nephews. They were both standing there in surprise, but Fili was doing a better job at hiding it. Instead, he was giving us a suspicious look.

"What did we miss?" he asked casually.

"Nothing," Thorin rumbled, adjusting his coat.

"Right," Kili answered, not believing him for a second.

"It does not concern you," Thorin rumbled, his voice firm.

There was no arguing with the King when he used that tone, and both Fili and Kili sighed softly. They walked in, and I moved to stand beside Thorin as both of them updated the King about their duties. They had apparently completed everything on their list, and were reporting back for the day.

"Very good," Thorin nodded, pleased. "Go find your mother. We'll all have dinner together tonight. I don't think we've done that in quite some time."

"Yes, Uncle," Fili nodded his head.

When the door was firmly shut and it was silent, Thorin turned back to me and gently pulled me to him. I allowed it, and closed my eyes when he cupped my cheeks and kissed my forehead. For a moment, emotion almost overwhelmed me, but I gave a firm clearing of my throat and hugged him back.

"Come, let us get out of these clothes and into something more comfortable," he smiled, looping my arm through his.

We left the room and headed back to our own chambers to do as he said. I noticed as we walked, that there was a softness on his face that had not been there before. It made me tilt my head gently, and as I studied it, I found I liked it. He opened the door and led us in, before shutting it gently. Turning around, I gasped as I found him in my personal space. Thorin yanked me to him, his lips meeting mine with fierce passion. I hummed, unable to help it and his happiness overwhelmed me.

I wasn't sure when our clothes came off, or when he put me on the bed. All I did remember was the pleasure of it. It left me not wanting to leave the bed when it was all over. Thorin laid on his back, and he pulled me close to him. I gave a soft giggle, and laid my hand on his chest, letting my cheek rest on it tiredly. He let his fingers run through my hair and I glanced up to see the smile on his face.

"I like seeing you this happy," I said softly.

"And you?" he asked, looking at me.

"If I wasn't I wouldn't be here," I smiled. "I love you. You know that."

"And I you," Thorin hummed.

He pushed me onto my back, kissing me as we turned. I had to pull away with a laugh as his fingers brushed up my sides. I watched as Thorin kissed down my neck, between my breasts and to the small rise in my belly. He kissed it firmly, and ran his fingers over it. The moment was so tender, I bit my lip at the sight.

"How long?"

"We are predicting about seven months," I answered softly. "Shifters followed humans in pregnancy, while dwarves are at six months. I'm assuming because the baby is half dwarf it'll be seven months."

Thorin grinned at me again, and after moving up to kiss me again, he sighed. "We should get moving. Dinner is close. Soon they'll be knocking at the door."

I chuckled. "And who's fault is that?"

"I will take full responsibility," Thorin answered immediately.

Another laugh echoed through the room as I rolled out of bed and got cleaned up and dressed again. I sighed, running a brush through my long hair as Thorin pulled on his boots. Once we were ready, we left the room and headed to the private dining area. It was specifically held for royalty, and for gatherings such as this. Fili and Kili had brought in Dwalin, Balin, and Dis. The old family from back when we were in the Blue Mountains.

Thorin squeezed my hand gently, and pressed a kiss to my temple right before we came into sight. Everyone greeted us with a smile, and I arched my brow at Dis as she grinned at the floor. I knew that she knew something was up. I wasn't going to be surprised if she knew I was pregnant. Women were funny like that. I was assuming tonight was going to be the night we just told everyone. I sighed a little, and watched as the others started to eat dinner and the talking started. I picked at my food, finding myself more nervous than anything.

Thorin stood up half way through the dinner, lifting his goblet. "May I have your attention."

Everyone fell silent at his words, and I was yanked firmly but gracefully to my feet. He gave me a look, and I chuckled nervously. This was going to be interesting.

**Surprise! :D Merry Christmas everyone. I was going to wait, but I figure why not. Here we go!**


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

I woke bright and early one morning with a horrible feeling in my stomach. It had me dashing to the bathroom, and I was heaving heavily into the toilet. It was a horrible feeling, and I wasn't sure how long this was going to last. Once I was done, I moved to wash out my mouth.

"Are you all right?"

The knock on the other side of the door had me grumbling. "I'm fine," I grunted, washing my mouth out.

Another month later and I was hit with terrible sickness, puking at whatever didn't smell good. Usually I had pretty good control over it, but the early mornings were awful. I was happy to say that my cravings were not as bad as Dis's when she had been pregnant with Kili. Sighing softly, I fixed my hair and made sure my mouth was clean before I walked out. Thorin was waiting patiently and he arched his brow with a slight smile on his face. I gave him a narrowed look and walked past him, heading for the door.

Thorin chuckled softly and followed after me. He grabbed my hand when we got into the hall, and he wrapped my arm through his. I glanced at him, and couldn't help the gentle smile that came to my face. It was cold today, but soon it would be spring. Soon, we'd have a wedding to throw. Tauriel had made a point to start learning more about dwarves, and Kili had done what he could to learn about elves.

We had meetings to attend today, and the King didn't want me out of his sight. It annoyed me to no end, but I sighed and let him have his way. I participated as best I could during the meetings, before I became unbearably bored. Taking notice, Thorin gestured to Fili who immediately got to his feet.

"Fili, will you please take Arina out for a walk," he rumbled.

"Yes, Uncle," Fili nodded.

I grinned and got to my feet quickly and joined the prince as offered his arm. We left the room, I let out a huge sigh of happiness. Fili glanced at me gently, and patted my hand. He was always so kind to me, and it was very clear that he was a favorite of mine. With Kili now in love, he was much more scarce.

"Maybe you should come to these things more often," Fili chuckled.

"Only so you can get out of them," I smiled.

"It's a possibility," he laughed.

"Right," I snorted. "Well, I'm hungry so let's get something to eat."

We did go through the mountain to greet as many people as we could, and several dwarves were excited to see that I was indeed showing. The announcement had gone out two weeks ago that we were expecting and there had been a grand party. Any excuse the dwarves had, they'd throw a feast. Humming, I walked down to the market with Fili and picked out a few things to eat. Usually, we went to Bofur's tavern but I didn't feel like sitting down just yet.

"And have you made any progress with Sigrid?" I asked, tilting toward him.

"I'm working on it," Fili flushed. "She isn't making it easy."

"Then you found yourself a good woman," I laughed.

He blushed again, and I took a bite of the warm bread I had taken a slice of. We found our way back through the mountain and to a balcony where it over looked where all the gold had been. I remembered this being the same one I had come to see Thorin on when we had first arrived back at Erebor. It sent a soft shiver through my body, and I turned when I heard the familiar footsteps of the dwarf. Fili smiled at me, and leaned down to give me a kiss on the cheek before walking off.

"What brought you here?" Thorin asked, his voice gentle.

"We were just walking. I enjoyed stretching my legs," I hummed.

"I do remember the….significance of this place," he sighed. "This was where you all arrived when we got to the mountain."

"Yes, sorry. Guess it's a habit to go back to things from the past," I answered, my voice a soft sigh. "How was the meeting?"

"We are starting trade with Rohan," he answered. "One of the King's men came to initiate contact."

"Who is king right now in Rohan?" I asked curiously.

"Lord Fengel," Thorin replied slowly. "Have you heard of him?"

"I've heard of him, yes," I nodded.

"I do not like the stories I've heard," Thorin rumbled. "He is greedy, and does not do well to protect his own. It's like goldsickness has passed on to humans."

"With humans it isn't a sickness," I sighed. "Humans are naturally greedy. This should come as no surprise. Just be cautious with entering this trade. Do as little as possible. Do not give him the ability to call you for aid."

"Oh?"

"When a great king of men rises, you will know," I hummed.

He smiled, and pressed a kiss to my lips. I wrapped my arms around his waist gently, and leaned into him quietly.

* * *

"Ow," I sighed, leaning back into my chair.

"Is the babe kicking?" Dis asked, looking up from what she was doing.

"Yes," I hummed. "How is the wedding planning coming?"

"It is lovely," Dis smiled. "Don't worry. You'll have nothing to do when it comes. It's almost done. All the invitations have come back, and it will be fine."

I sighed, and glanced outside for a moment. The sun was out, and finally the snow had melted giving way to spring. I had two months left, and the midwives had said everything was progressing along well. I hated how fast things had gone and now I was feeling huge. I had stayed active, and still did everything I needed to do. It was easy, but I had tried not to shift unless I needed to. The trade with Fengel had gone better than expected, but I was assuming it was because we weren't dealing directly with the King of Rohan.

Leaning back again, I closed my eyes for a long moment as Dis worked away on something. Everyone had started taking bets on what the baby was, but I wasn't holding my breath. Dis had been keeping me company as Thorin had become more busy as the weather changed. He had gone down to Esgaroth several times already to over see the building, and had been doing other things. It kept him away much longer than I'd have wanted but I didn't complain. He made sure I was well taken care of each time he had to leave.

When Dis finally had to leave for the day, she had Dwalin come into the room. I arched my brow in surprise and he gave me one of his rare smiles. He took me down through the mountain to stretch my feet. I did the last of my own royal duties and made sure I had stopped by the healing halls. The healer there smiled as he checked me out, and he reached back and gave me some herbs that would ease my stomach.

"Put this in a tea," he instructed. "It will help."

"Thank you," I sighed.

Dwalin grunted a little once we were leaving, and I made sure to order a large dinner for him. The servants set it up for us in my chambers, and I let Fili and Kili join us briefly. Kili gave me a big hug and sat down with us for dinner. It was nice to have the company, and eased my mind. Thorin was hopefully returning tonight, but I wasn't sure I was able to stay up late enough. Dwalin saw the princes out of the room while I finally sat down to read and he went to the balcony to smoke.

"You know, I don't need a babysitter," I informed him. "I'm fine."

"Knowing you, I'd walk out this door and you'd trip over something," Dwalin grunted, blowing out smoke. "I think I'll take my chances and stay. Plus, I don't get silence like this very often."

I smiled, "If you insist."

**Thorin's POV**

He sighed softly as he jumped off his pony and handed the reins to a guard. It was raining out, and the building of Esgaroth had started up again. He had overseen several projects and had even helped out himself. It had been a good month since he had truly been home. He'd return at night only to be gone in the morning again. Being a king in the Blue Mountains had been easy. For most of it, his father and grandfather had ruled. So he had come in after it had been established. Erebor needed much work still, and on top of that he wanted to make this city and Dale prosper again.

There were so many things he wanted to do, to make things right. He had wronged many people back when he had been stuck in goldsickness. It was the least he could do. It was much better than being dead, he had to admit that. Walking back into the mountain, he slowly made his way back to his chambers. He was tired and wanted nothing more than dinner and a hot bath. Finding one of his servants, he requested a meal to be brought up to his chambers, and added something extra for Arina.

He smiled as he thought of her. Over the last few months, she had really started showing. He hadn't been able to feel the baby move yet, but she spoke of it often. He was desperately wanting to feel the movement, but with how busy things had been he wasn't ever able too. Opening the door to his chambers, he quietly walked inside. It was early evening, the sun not yet set. Glancing to the balcony, he was surprised to see Dwalin there, smoking a pipe. The warmaster turned when he heard the noise, and he relaxed.

Turning back to the room, he saw Arina curled up in his chair, asleep with a book on her belly. He softened instantly, and turned to go dismiss Dwalin. His friend gave him a silent nod, and straightened up.

"How was she today?" Thorin asked.

"She becomes bigger every time I see her," Dwalin chuckled. "She is fine. She is still doing her duties, but she does not last as long."

"The building is going well, I am glad to say I can actually stay within the mountain tomorrow," Thorin sighed.

Dwalin nodded. "I'll be sure to tell your sister."

"Thank you, Dwalin," Thorin grasped his friends arm.

Once he was alone with Arina, Thorin slowly walked over and removed the book from her growing belly. He watched quietly, and saw a spot move on her and she shifted in response. He smiled, and gently reached out and laid his hand on her stomach. The soft bump instantly had him freezing, and soon he was feeling little feet stretching across Arina's stomach. It was an amazing feeling, and he knelt quietly to continue keeping his hand in place.

"Oh, Mahal help me," he whispered.

Arina's hand came forward, over lapping his own and she hummed sleepily. "It's about time you felt him move."

"Him?" Thorin asked.

"I'm hoping for a boy," she admitted, her voice still heavy with sleep.

"You could give me a girl and I would still be the happiest dwarf alive," Thorin rumbled, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

She opened her eyes and smiled at him, and he stroked her cheek gently. Getting to his feet, he went into the bathroom to take a hot bath. It was close to heaven on earth for him. He was extremely sore, and tired. When he finished, he let her brush his hair and then he ate his dinner before he took his Queen to bed for the night. She was already close to falling asleep in his chair again when he finished eating, that he picked her up and just took her to bed.

* * *

**So, I did it. Yup. I'm so glad at all the feedback from it! I tried to update quickly, but the next one might take a little longer. I need to catch up and write some more. So, do your thing. Comment, follow and favorite. **

**See you all in 2016! I hope you all enjoy the holiday!**


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

The last few weeks that led up to Kili and Tauriel's wedding flew by. On top to the visits to the healers to check on the progress of the pregnancy, I was too busy to do anything else. The snow had finally melted and things around the mountain were turning green again. The air was just a little warmer, and it was felt by everyone. Moods picked up and there was much more happiness inside Erebor. I hummed softly to myself as I sat with Tauriel as she got ready.

Everyone who was supposed to be here had arrived days ago. We had been having feast after feast to celebrate the upcoming marriage, and I knew tonight was going to be even better. Tauriel smiled at me quietly, as Dis fixed something in the elf maiden's hair.

"You are nervous?" I asked.

"Hardly," she smiled. "Excited. I didn't realize I could ever be this happy."

"Strange thing, isn't it?" I mused, smiling back at her.

She giggled softly, and sat still as Dis finished what she was doing. We were both dressed up and ready for the day, and I hummed to myself in happiness. Finally, someone else was getting their own happy ending. The line of Durin would continue with or without them being alive. It had been foretold. Nothing would stop it. I brushed a hand over my stomach and sighed.

While I enjoyed being pregnant, it was also so hindering. I couldn't do all the usual things I enjoyed doing. Like say, getting into trouble. I had started becoming the usual Queen in my pregnancy, but I was also so thrilled to meet the new little being. I nodded to Dis when she motioned to me, and I left the room to go down to the large hall and find Thorin.

Everyone was already there and this time, I was to be seated beside the King. He was marrying his nephew and his bride. I saw him standing there looking as royal as ever. Not that he ever could get away with not looking the part. I approached him, and smiled when he reached for my hand and pulled me close to kiss my temple.

"How is she fairing?" he rumbled.

"She is excited," I answered. "And how are you?"

"I will cope with this," he grunted. "I cannot complain. I married you, after all."

"A very wise answer, my lord," I teased, and he arched his brow at me.

I caught the hint of amusement in his eyes however, and I smiled wide. Taking my place at his side, we waited for a short while before the ceremony started. If anyone was nervous, it was Kili. When he came to stand before us, he was twitching slightly. I met his gaze when he finally looked my way, and gestured to him. I instructed him to take a large breath and let it out slowly, to help relax his body. Behind him, Fili patted him on the shoulder, giving him support.

Off to the side, Thranduil was there along with a few elves from his woods. Legolas was not there, and it interested me as to why the Prince was not among them. I decided that it was not worth paying attention to. Instead, I focused on the path when Tauriel walked out and joined Kili before us. I knew there were tears in his eyes as he stood with her. She looked absolutely stunning, and I found myself smiling at it. We were so used to see her in her usual clothes, that this was almost a shock.

I stood silently as Thorin began to speak, and from then on it was a blur. The hall burst into cheers when Thorin gave his blessing to the couple, and they kissed. I was not surprised when Thranduil did nothing, but for once he wasn't wearing his icy mask. I had never seen Kili look so happy in all his life. It hit me right in the heart, because I knew this had almost been taken from them. It was refreshing to see something go right.

"I pray that this will be the start of something new," Thorin suddenly announced. "Proof that our races can live together, and be at peace instead of war. Bless you, my sister's son, and your new wife. Mahal be with you both."

The party that erupted after was about as grand as ours had been. There was singing and dancing, and a mix of races that had never been seen before. I was so happy all our hard work had paid off. I hummed softly to myself as I watched from the royal table as Kili danced with Tauriel, learning one of her dances. The party lasted well into the night, and sadly I couldn't last along with it. Bard and his family had been there, and it was nice to see that he, Thorin, and Thranduil were speaking together.

For once, they were not talking about war, but were attempting at finding a peace amongst them. I knew that alone would be hard on Thorin, since his hatred for the elf usually surpassed most of his emotions. Tonight, however I watched him handle himself with ease, and he was firmly clamped down on his temper. I smiled as I slipped quietly away, and glanced to the large crowd to see Fili teaching Sigrid something. The princess of Dale was looking beautiful, and she was laughing along with Fili. I memorized everything I was looking at before heading to my room. The party was surely going to last until dawn, and there was no way that I was going to make it that far. The baby moved when it was finally quiet, and I rubbed a hand over my belly to soothe both of us.

I wrapped up in a thick blanket once I was out of my clothes and headed to the balcony to see the stars. Taking a breath, I lifted my eyes to the night and felt myself relax slowly. Who would have guessed that anyone could ever experience happiness such as this. The Valar were truly blessing us right now. I could only hope it was going to continue for a while. After such hardship, they all deserved the world.

"Too much for you, my Queen?"

I turned, hearing Thorin and smiled at him. "I am not properly prepared to deal with such a feast," I chuckled.

"Noted," Thorin hummed, coming out and laying his hands on my swollen belly. "How fairs the babe?"

"Strong as ever," I answered. "Moving around happily now that the music stopped."

"What do you think he will be like?" Thorin mused, looking back to me.

"As stubborn as his father, and as big of a trouble maker as his mother is," I smiled.

"Still leaning toward boy?"

"Of course. It would be a blessing. A girl second would be better," I smiled.

He chuckled, and pressed his forehead to mine as he waited. Soon enough, movement had him looking down. Skin stretched as the baby moved around, adjusting to get comfortable or just moving to move. He seemed to never get sick of seeing it, as his eyes would light up each time. I watched him, and reached up to brush my fingers through his hair briefly.

"To many more happy days," I murmured.

"Aye," he rumbled, pressing a kiss to my lips.

And for once, all was right within our world.

* * *

"It couldn't get any bloody hotter," I growled in annoyance.

Dis chuckled and glanced over at me. "Well, your body was the one who decided it wanted to do this now."

"Better than having a babe in the winter," Tauriel commented.

I sighed dramatically, and ignored them both as I stood quietly. I was so uncomfortable, and there was nothing I could do to change it. I felt as big as the mountain itself, and that was a huge lie, but I still felt that way. The last two months had gone by so fast. The rebuilding of Laketown had finally ended, and now slowly and surely people were coming back to the city. Soon, this place would be the center of trade in the North, just as it had been almost a hundred years ago. I sucked in a soft breath, and closed my eyes quietly.

"Arina?" Dis asked, her voice soft. "Are you all right?"

"Hmm," I answered, keeping my eyes closed.

"Arina," Dis demanded, coming to my side.

"I am uncomfortable," I murmured, and turned away from the balcony.

The sudden contraction that went through me almost had me sinking down to the ground it was that overwhelming. A soft gasp left my mouth, and I reached out and put a hand on the wall and reached for Dis. She was there immediately, and grabbed me, to make sure I wasn't going to fall.

"It's time," she murmured. "Tauriel, please fetch the King. Direct him to the healing halls."

"Of course," the elf nodded.

"Come, we have to go," Dis ordered.

I groaned in defiance to order, but knew we had to go. The trip down the private hall and to where we needed to go was almost painful. By the time we reached the room that had been prepared for me, I was sweating. It is extremely difficult to describe what a contraction felt like, but during each one I had the extreme desire to push. My brain told me it wasn't time yet, so I focused on not pushing. The healers were ushered in when I was shed of my clothes and put in a night dress.

The process that started after I was laid on the bed was the most intense experience of my life. Everything went extremely fast, which the healers had not been predicting. When it was time to push, I gave everything I had just to get it over with. Thorin did not come in during the labor, and I was partly glad for it. Dis had left me in the hands of the healers, and I put my mind into what I had to do.

"You are doing great, just a little more," the healer smiled, positioned between my legs. "Everything is going smoothly, promise."

"That better not be a lie," I growled, and she chuckled.

"I wouldn't be able to, my lady," she smiled. "You are just past the shoulders. Give me one more push. Give it all you got."

Grinding my teeth, I felt tears leak from my eyes from the amount of pain I was in. However, my adrenaline was over riding that, and I gave one last firm push and suddenly there was the screaming of a baby. Everyone in the room started moving around, and I flopped back on the bed. Leary patted my forehead with a warm cloth and I listened to the sound of my baby. She smiled at me, and then glanced at the healer as she gently kneaded my belly.

"Ok, one last thing, give me another push. Not harsh, just to help us a little," she said, and I numbly listened to her.

I barely registered them cleaning me up down there before I was suddenly greeted with the sight of my baby. Leary had left my side to go fetch the babe, and she quietly sat the baby in my arms.

"A boy," she smiled, and I felt tears come to my eyes again. "And he is healthy. Good weight, and strong little thing."

I gently reached up and touched my son's cheek, and he whined a little before opening his eyes. They were a deep blue, just like his father's. I sucked in a soft breath and kept control of myself. We were alone for a little while, and the healer helped me put him to my breast to feed. The sharp pain that followed quickly numbed and soon I was left watching him feed.

After about an hour of just us, and the healers making sure we were both fine, the door was opened so that Thorin could come in. I knew he had been right outside the door, and I knew all of my crying and straining had taken its toll on him. He hurried in, and any worry that had been on his face melted the moment he saw us. Everyone left the room, aside from the healer who had delivered the baby.

"A boy," I smiled, my voice tired.

"A boy," he repeated, his voice a whisper.

When he walked over, I gently lifted him up to hand him over to his father. The look on Thorin's face had me crying. His thumb traced over the delicate cheek, and the little boy gurgled tiredly. He was fed, and now I knew he was ready to sleep. I got myself under control, and continued to tiredly watch my husband with his first son. His eyes immediately softened as he traced the little cheek, and he was murmuring Khuzdul to him.

"He's beautiful," Thorin whispered. "He has your nose."

"Mostly I see his father," I smiled, wiping the tears from my eyes.

We were given a little more time, before I was ushered to stand on my own feet. That alone was more painful than anything, but I managed it. The healer looked at me gently, as my eyes closed in agony.

"Soon, your healing abilities will kick in. I'm sure you won't feel like this tomorrow," she said gently. "If only we were all so lucky."

"I have so much more respect for those who aren't," I whispered.

She chuckled. "Come, let's get you showered. I think you can have a moment of peace."

The shower was heaven, and I took a little longer than usual. I had noticed that the bleeding had stopped after about thirty minutes in the shower, and I could feel myself healing. I pursed my lips, and finished washing up before I was back in some clothes. We had everything set up in our chambers for the baby, and the gifts that had been given to us had been more than enough. I had managed to buy a few things myself, and I wanted nothing more than to go to bed.

"He should sleep for a while," the dwarf smiled. "Go and rest while you can, my lady."

"Thank you," I whispered.

"No need," she nodded, bowing.

Flanked by guards, we made our way back to our chambers in secret. Thorin had expertly held the baby in one arm, while helping me with the other in case I needed it. I was so tired, that I had no idea how I made it to the room in one piece. Once I knew our son was safely in his crib, I was asleep on the couch beside it.

I slept until his soft cries woke me up, and I was immediately on my feet and moving. Having been around plenty of babies, I knew exactly what to do and how to handle things when needed. Thorin was also awake, and he lit a few candles for me to provide more light, and I was soon breastfeeding our son happily. The sharp pain of his pull soon went away, and I was left staring at the King.

"Have you thought of any names?" he asked softly.

"Not yet," I said tiredly. "I'm still trying to get over the fact that I'm actually holding him."

Thorin chuckled and walked over to hand me a glass of water from the pitcher that was in the room. I finished it off quickly, and soon I was back to attending to our son. I changed his bottom, wrapping him in a new cloth and slowly putting him back in his bed. I stared at him for a while, my eyes heavy with sleep. Thorin quietly moved in behind me, and rubbed my back gently.

"Thane," I whispered.

"Thane?" Thorin repeated. "What does it mean?"

"Warrior," I smiled, stroking his cheek.

"I think it suits him just fine," he murmured. "He sure fought the healers when they were cleaning him."

"I think it does too," I smiled. "It follows your family, and it has a nice ring. Certainly easy to yell."

"Very easy to yell," Thorin agreed with a soft laugh. "I am sure we'll have our hands full when he starts walking."

"Let's just pray he is an easy and healthy baby," I grunted, and he grinned.

Moving back from the crib, I went and quietly took care of business before slipping back into bed for the night. We were lucky, because the baby slept through the whole night not waking us once.

* * *

**And there we go, I did it. Finally did it. I didn't want to linger too long on pregnancy, and I'm excited to see how this will turn out. I've had several ideas already on who Thane is going to be, and what he looks like as he ages. **

**On a side note, Happy New Year! Welcome 2016 lol.**

**I am so happy with all the reviews I got for the last chapter, it is extremely helpful and wonderful. I am so glad you all are enjoying the story. I'm trying to find a good place to end it to start the sequel. I'm having a hard time parting with this story. It doesn't help I have fifty years to cover that I could play with. I am going off the movies, only to make this better timed in a way. :) Enjoy this chapter, I'll try to get the next one out next week.**


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

The next few weeks went by in a blur. From introducing Thane to all of those we knew in the mountain, to taking care of him, I found that I had no time at all to do anything. Thorin continued doing what was needed of him, because a King's work was never over. We held a ceremony, officially introducing Prince Thane to the kingdom of Erebor. Fili happily took over a few of my duties, and I wasn't sure if he was relieved or not that he was no longer heir to the throne. Thorin had not taken that away from him, because he knew that if Thane was anything like his mother, his sense of adventure could take him far from the mountain.

Everything came together so easily after that. Thane grew like any normal child, and he was in fine health. I don't think anyone could be any happier in the mountain. Being a mother was as exciting as I was hoping it was going to be. He kept everyone on our toes the moment he got control of his legs.

* * *

**TEN YEARS LATER**

"THANE!"

The familiar roar of the king echoed through the hall, and I chuckled softly. Ever since Thane had been able to walk, he had been trouble. Under the careful guidance of myself and his family, we had been able to keep him somewhat amused. He had grown into a fine little boy, and his dark hair had turned into a dirty blonde, just like Fili's. A shade darker, and a little thinner, but beautiful none the less. As tradition, Thorin had insisted that we let it grow out, and now it was down to his shoulders. If anything, his blue eyes had only turned more blue.

As I moved through the market, I grabbed a few things that I needed to repair a few of his clothes, and listened to Thorin roaring out for our son again. I smiled, unable to help it. Thane's first shift had happened when he was five years old, and from then on we had started working on it. His powers were extraordinary for a young boy, and I knew it was only going to be better. He could shift with ease, much easier than it had ever been for me. Where I had great healing abilities, he however had not. Thane still healed faster than most dwarves or elves, but it was nothing compared to what I was able to do.

It was unfortunate that his abilities to heal himself were not as powerful, because the boy was a walking war zone. He could hurt himself on anything or nothing at all. He was not a clumsy boy by any means, he was always doing things that hurt himself. He had kept us up many nights when he had been younger. I paused in what I was doing, and quietly reached out with my senses to see where my mischievous prince had run off to. I smiled and walked forward for a moment, before skirting behind a small kiosk.

"You know, I wouldn't anger your father any more than you already have," I smiled, squatting to see my son.

He smiled at me. "He was putting me through prince lessons. I much prefer training with cousin Fili, or Kili for that matter."

"Yes well, Fili has been away tending to a few things in Dale, and Kili is away with Tauriel. They are traveling to the Blue Mountains. They should be back soon. You can always annoy Dwalin for training," I mused.

"But Dwalin hurts," Thane snorted, and I laughed.

"Like that's stopped you before," I grinned. "Why don't you surprise your father and ask him to teach you the sword?"

"Would he?!" Thane's expression lit up.

"Oh, I'm sure he would," I nodded.

Thane grinned, and jumped to his feet while snatching my hand. He jerked me through the crowd, and to the edge of the market where Thorin was stubbornly standing. I laughed at the look on his face, and shrugged my shoulders.

"Can you blame a ten year old?" I asked, arching my eyebrow. "He has another question for you. Unless King duty calls."

"It depends what it is."

Thane moved forward, and wrapped his arms around his father's waist. Thorin kept his arms crossed, and kept up the impressive scowl on his face.

"Oh please, please teach me the sword Adad!" he pleaded.

Thorin arched his brow, and then glanced up at me. "I have no doubt this is your doing?" he rumbled.

I gave a pleasant smile. "I don't know what you mean."

"Of course not," Thorin snorted, and his scowl disappeared. "Fine."

"Yes!" Thane cried, thrusting his fist into the air.

I hummed happily, and laughter bubbled from my chest when Thorin glanced at me again. He came over, and pressed a quick kiss to my lips before leading Thane away to the training area no doubt. I shook my head a little, and walked back to our chambers and dropped things off. The last ten years had gone by so fast. With Kili and Tauriel together, Kili had given up his rooms and moved to a different part of the mountain. Since the move, Thane had taken his cousin's room over. Things had changed, and the mountain was finally back to how it used to be.

It had not come easy, but it was something to be proud of none the less. I walked out to the balcony, and took in the warm summer sun. It was like it had been, back when I had first come to Erebor. Dale was flourishing, and Esgaroth was settled firmly again as well. Even though so many things had gone so well, the darkness was still creeping over the land. More and more Orcs had moved across the region, and while it was rare to see them here, they were still out there. Thranduil had spoken of increased activity around the borders of his land, and the spiders had come back as well.

I sighed quietly, and pushed myself to a raven and flew down to Dale. I landed just on the outside, and turned human again. I walked through the city, and smiled when a few of the town folks greeted me with happy bows. I easily found Fili who was working away with Bain on something. The last ten years had turned the teenager into a fine young man. Tilda had also blossomed into a beautiful young woman, just like her sister.

As with all things, with time moving fast, I was greeted with an even grayer Bard. He was aging well, but the man was now in his late fifties. Chuckling slightly, I lowered my head in a greeting.

"It has been a long time since you came to Dale," he smiled, offering his arm.

"Yes. I've been busy. Sending Fili is much easier," I chuckled.

"Of course. You should tell him that it would be fine if he would wed my daughter already," he grunted.

"Apparently the both of them are not sure," I replied. "Both of them are to dedicated to their people. She wants to remain here, and wants to continue serving in the mountain. While he doesn't mind traveling, he doesn't wish to take her from her home."

"Wisely said," Bard grunted.

I chuckled. "With all due time, Bard. I'm sure. But I cannot read people's minds."

"That wouldn't be a bad talent to have," he snorted.

I laughed again, and went walked over to where Fili was helping Bain. Dale still needed help with training the forces of their city, and Fili enjoyed that. I stopped and watched for a while, before I finally cleared my throat. He turned around, and my nephew by marriage hastily bowed.

"My lady!" he breathed.

"Oh please, the formality is painful," I laughed. "It is time to return to Erebor. Are you ready?"

"Of course."

We bid good bye to everyone, and I waited for Fili to grab his pony. I pushed my own transformation to a horse, and we made our way back to the kingdom.

"You two need to make up your minds," I complained.

"Oh please," he laughed. "You sound far to young."

"Well, trust me I can be worse," I snorted, tossing my head.

He chuckled again, and we entered the mountain a while later. I was human the moment we stepped through the gates and we decided to head to the royal halls to see if dinner was ready. Fili sighed as we walked inside, and we were greeted with Thane sitting with Dis and showing her what Thorin had taught him. I smiled when I saw them, and when Thane turned, his blue eyes lit up.

"Amad!" he grinned. "Fili!"

I laughed as he jumped up and wrapped his arms around my neck. I hugged him fiercely, and then tossed him easily to Fili who caught his younger cousin with ease. I could smell the food being cooked, and it made me happy. I was starving and it was apparent that so was Fili.

"Tell me all about what Uncle taught you today," Fili smiled.

I turned my head to see Thorin smoking a pipe off to the side with Dwalin and Balin. I had noticed lately that Balin had become restless. His trip to see Bilbo two years ago had changed him. I could see that he was happy, but something was changing. He was restless, and itching for something. Deciding to ignore it, I approached Thorin who opened an arm. Slipping into his hold, I pressed a kiss to his cheek, just above his beard.

Even after ten years, he had not grown out his beard. I preferred it short, so it just stuck with him. It always brought a smile to my face, and I pressed my cheek against his chest. He tightened his arm around me, and pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

"And how was your session?" I asked.

"He will be a force on the field. He is naturally gifted."

"Like his father," I smiled.

"Of course," he puffed out his chest.

"We'll see how tough the lad is when he goes after me," Dwalin snorted, a smile on his face.

I chuckled at the warrior. He had not changed much over the years, beside sporting even more ink. The bell sounded for dinner, and soon we were all sitting and laughing around the table. I took it all in, and watched as Fili and Thane teased Dis during the meal. That was never going to change, and I found that I had missed it. The only one missing was Kili and his wife. I knew they'd be back soon, so I wasn't worried.

* * *

The next day, we were up bright and early. Thorin had a brief session with Thane before he was pulled away to tend to something. I decided today was a good day to work on his shifting. We walked outside, and I took in the green grass and the river that flowed in front of the mountain. Sighing I took in a breath and looked over to my son who was stretching. He raised a brow at me, just like Thorin and I laughed.

"Okay, ready?" I asked.

"Of course."

We spent the better half of the day going through as many animals as he could muster. He was much stronger than I had been at his age. He had mastered all of the normal animals that were found in Middle Earth. The only thing he had trouble with was flying, which sadly was something he wanted to do. I should not be surprised when he wanted to try all the hard stuff. The quicker he was able master something, the better for him. He had just as much courage as his father. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Come on, Amad!" he grunted. "I'll never get good at it if you avoid it!"

"Fine, turn into a hawk. I'll follow in a larger form, so I can help if you can't," I sighed.

When he transformed, I took the form of a great eagle and watched as he took flight. He took to the sky, so I followed him quietly. He was a little shaky, and I flew under him until he was able to smooth out his body. Once he steadied, I gave a pump of my wings once I was clear of him. I came up beside him, and tilted my head gently toward him.

"Just feel, my love," I said gently. "Let it guide you. Don't over think it so much. It's okay to let go, in this form it will help you fly."

"But..."

"I am here if you need me," I said softly.

I watched him click his tiny beak together, and he took a breath. As he gave in, his body steadied and after an hour he was soaring around the mountain with me. I cried out proudly, and watched him bank right, and shoot right over me. I chuckled, and he gave me a knowing glance. I flexed my feet, and nodded as best I could. Suddenly, he was human and falling to the earth below. Tucking my wings I went after him, shooting through the air at an amazing speed. I reached out with my talons and caught him, gently easing his fall.

Thane cried out in happiness, and I managed to get him on my back. Spreading my wings wide, I took him for a ride all over the mountain, and let him stand up and open his arms. He was going to be amazing when he got older, and I knew I was going to be one proud parent. I already was, and it was going to only get better. Dipping down to glide over the lake, I slowed down and let my wings hit the water.

"UP!" Thane cried. "Turn into a dragon, Amad!"

I chuckled, and thought of what I wanted to become. My body changed, and grew in size. Feathers were replaced by scales, and jaws took over my beak. Large wings opened up, and I roared more for Thane than myself. He loved the dragon I turned into. Lifting up, I flew back to the mountain and touched down gently after we went on another flight. By then, I was sure he was ready to be done. Spoiled little prince. I grinned, baring my teeth at the thought of it and snorted smoke out of my nostrils.

When I landed, he was hungry and I laughed at that. Folding my wings, I let him slide down my neck and to the ground below. Watching him, I rumbled and looked over when Dwalin stepped out to greet us. I was human soon enough, and I adjusted my clothes and walked over to him once Thane joined me.

"I think we can give you a break in shifting," I chuckled. "You certainly are strong."

"I have the blood of Durin in me. Of course I'm strong!" Thane said proudly, thumping his chest.

I laughed, and nodded to Dwalin who walked with us. "What news do you bring?"

"Oh, you'll be happy to hear what happened this morning."

"Can it wait till after lunch?" Thane asked.

"Go find Thorin, I'll feed the lad lunch," Dwalin laughed.

"All right," I nodded.

I went and found the King sitting on the throne. He was deep in thought, but from the looks of it, he wasn't angry. I walked to stand in front of him, and gave a dramatic bow that earned a soft smile.

"What troubles my King?" I asked gently.

"Nothing," he mused. "I have just been approached with a marriage proposal."

"Let me guess, did Fili finally ask?" I smiled.

"Aye, he did," he mused.

"And what of it?"

"Bard and I have been in discussions, and Bain is going to take over his rule when he passes. The lad has already married, as you know. Sigrid has made the choice to join us here in Erebor," Thorin rumbled.

"Well that sounds wonderful," I smiled.

"Fili wants a small wedding," Thorin rumbled.

"Aye, we can give him that," I answered, walking up to him.

He reached out, and wrapped his arms around my waist. I let him press his head into my stomach, and I ran my fingers through his long hair.

"What is it, love?" I murmured.

"I am tired,'' he rumbled. "That is all."

"So many things that are out of your control," I teased, my voice gentle. "So many changes. Do not fear change, my love. Embrace it."

"Aye, I have tried. Balin wants to leave Erebor. He thinks he is no longer needed here," Thorin sighed, sitting back.

"That is not true," I replied sharply.

"He wishes to travel, Arina. I cannot deny him that," he sighed. "If that is what he wants, then I will allow it. I owe him for teaching me all I know in the Blue Mountains."

I felt my teeth grind together, and wanted to lash out and say no. I knew exactly where he wished to go, but could I truly stop him if he wanted to leave? I sighed, and gave Thorin an understanding look.

"So that is what bugs you."

"Aye," he rumbled.

"Well, we can't deny him. As you said," I said sadly.

"Amad! Adad!"

I turned my head as Thane came running down the path and he slid to a stop before launching forward and onto Thorin's lap. I chuckled, and watched my husband melt at the sight of his child. I moved to the side and gave a soft hum. I had no control over what others did, and it seemed that Thorin was going to need to learn that as well.

"Come, I am sure your father is hungry. You may have eaten, but I have not," I said firmly. "Let's go find some lunch."

"I could always eat again, Amad," Thane snorted, giving me his best scowl. "I am a growing child."

"Oh yes," Thorin laughed, hoisting him onto his shoulder. "You have much growing to do. You must surpass your mother in height after all."

"Hush," I growled, and they both laughed.

We found something to eat, and I ended up ushering him off to go with Ori to the library. He enjoyed reading as much as I did, so that was a plus. While he was very much like Thorin, he did have a few things from me. I watched him go, and took a bite of my lunch. I enjoyed the next hour alone with Thorin, when Balin quietly walked into the room.

"And he arrives," I sighed.

"I imagine you know why I am here," he answered.

"As you are worrying the both of us, aye I'm sure I know why," I sighed.

"You cannot keep me here forever, Arina," Balin said gently, coming to sit with us. "I wish to head to Moria. I want to reclaim it. I have heard it is no longer taken with Orcs and other foul creatures."

I tensed a little, and I sighed. "We cannot stop you Balin."

"No," Thorin agreed. "But that doesn't make it any better."

"Lad, I'll be a message away. It's time the dwarves take back what is there. I will not be going alone, there are others who wish to accompany me."

I looked at him quietly, and then nodded my head. "You have my blessing. Always."

"Thank you, my lady. We will be leaving in three days."

* * *

**I had so many reviews for the last chapter and the one before that. It makes me so happy! Thane is coming together quite well, and I am excited to show you all what he will be like when he is a man. I'm moving things around to my liking, as we all know it is what I do. **

**Misty- as usual your reviews are amazing. I love all of them! Keep them coming. **

**Anyway, I might keep this one whole story, and we will be going through to the LOTR, instead of making a sequel. It is easier, and there are so many things to go through in this life. I'm curious as to making Arina travel a little bit. I'm excited to bring in the characters from the LOTR, especially Theoden, Aragorn and some others. It will be so interesting. I'm feeling a trip to Rivendell is needed lol. **

**ENJOY! Review, do all those wonderful things. There are so many of you following, care to throw me a review. Can we reach 100?! :D**


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

Over the next three days, Thorin prepared for the wedding and I prepared Balin and those going with him for their journey. Fili had requested that Balin and those who would be leaving to be present at the time, so we instantly started scrambling. Thane helped his father in the wedding preparations, and I was free to make sure that the food was stocked up and they had the weapons they'd need and more. I didn't want to have them missing anything.

Balin was with me to over see those preparations, and he chuckled a little at me. "Lass, I think we'll be just fine."

"Not too long ago you were complaining about being old, and now you are possibly going into Orc infested territory," I said sourly. "Let me be."

"You worry too much," he muttered.

"Don't make me make you feel bad," I grunted, glancing at him.

Giving him a narrowed look again when he laughed, I finally finished with what I was doing. Satisfied, I left them and went to find Thorin, who was speaking with Fili in the Gallery of the Kings. I had to take in how much they had changed in the last ten years, and I paused for a moment so that I could just look at them both. The boys were no longer just boys, and now were married dwarves, wanting to start families of their own.

Walking forward finally, I came into sight and joined them where they stood. Fili turned to me with a smile and I hugged him tightly. He seemed nervous, and I knew he had good reason to be. Weddings could be terrifying.

"With how much you like to show off, this should be no trouble," I chuckled, leaning back.

"I'm going to take that as a comfort," he rumbled, and I laughed.

Moving over to Thorin, I wrapped my arm around his and glanced at him fondly. "Where is our troublemaker?"

"Annoying Dwalin," Thorin answered, his voice heavy with amusement. "He grew bored in here, so I sent him with Dwalin when he was leaving."

I chuckled softly and raised up to press a kiss to his cheek. "I am going to get some fresh air. Is there anything else we need to do?"

"No, I think we are as prepared as we are going to get," the king rumbled.

Nodding my head, I left them and walked up the stairs and up to the ramparts. The sun was shining, and the warm spring air was just as refreshing as I was hoping. Balin and his company would be leaving tonight. Ori and Oin were joining them, and it was going to be a sad good bye. Letting out a sigh, I watched as a raven flew into sight, coming from the south. He glided down smoothly, and landed on the stone a few feet from me. Ruffling his feathers, he hopped over and I reached into a small pack I had to offer him some bread.

"My Lady," he greeted after eating. "I come bearing news."

"News?" I asked, looking at him.

"I come from the south, close to Mordor," he answered, clicking his beak.

"You have my attention."

"Mount Doom has become active again. The gates have been stationed with guards, and Orcs from all over Middle Earth are traveling there," the raven answered, his feathers fluffing up. "They are also gathering somewhere else, but I have not found it, and nor have my kin."

I adjusted the dress I had on, and looked out over the green fields that were blooming with flowers and trees. "If what you say is true, which I am sure it is, I need a message sent to Lord Elrond."

"Of course," he nodded.

"You can eat and rest if you need to. You've done very well. Thank you," I sighed.

"I am making Rorac proud, that is all I need," he hummed, his chest puffing out. "I shall leave at once."

"Are you sure?" I looked at him.

"Aye, my lady."

"Tell him Balin is coming his way, on a journey to Moria," I said with a nod. "He'll understand the rest."

The raven nodded, and took flight immediately. I watched him fly until I couldn't see him anymore, before I turned and quickly made my way back into Erebor. If Orcs were moving, that meant Rohan would be in their path. We had been on very good terms with Thengel, and our trade had been steady over the last seven years. Finding Balin again, I gave him a look that had him walking away from what he was doing.

"Walk with me," I said softly.

"What is it, lass?" he questioned.

"I have just received news that Mordor has become active again," I answered gravely. "I've sent a raven to Rivendell, so that Lord Elrond is aware that you are traveling."

"Aye, we'll be careful," he nodded.

"I will tell Thorin after the wedding," I nodded.

"I have no doubt that you both will take care of this mountain," Balin smiled.

"I expect you to take care of yourself."

"Oh aye, we will," he chuckled.

I gave him another smile, and left him when he was taken off by Ori. Walking down some stairs, I went to find Thane. He was still annoying Dwalin in the armory, and I tried not to laugh. The warmaster was handling everything he was talking about with ease. Those who knew Dwalin, knew him as a rough dwarf, a warrior. It was what he was good at. But those who really knew him, knew that he could take on kids easily, just like he wielded a sword. Thane was talking away, and Dwalin answered each and every question he had as they went through and checked the weapons. His usual gruff voice was gentle, and it warmed my heart to see him so soft. Finally, I walked into the armory and cleared my throat to announce my presence.

"It's amazing seeing you with kids," I smiled.

Dwalin turned around, arching his brow. "He is just like his cousins."

Thane turned and grinned to me, and ran over to give me a hug. "He's been telling me all about the weapons in here. He said you used to come here often."

"Only to annoy your father," I chuckled.

"He was telling me about the Battle of The Five Armies," he grinned. "He said that was the first time you turned into a dragon."

"It was," I nodded. "It was a very dark time."

"Will you tell me more?" he asked.

I sighed, "You are too curious for your own good."

"I know," Thane laughed.

I looked at Dwalin for a moment, and I sighed a little. "It's a long story. It starts with the Quest to Erebor."

"Well Adad has already told me that. He stopped talking when they got to the mountain," Thane sighed, following me out.

"Aye, and for good reason," Dwalin rumbled. "We took on the dragon that hoarded the gold here, and sent him from the mountain."

"Is it true that when a dragon hoards gold that he can put a curse on it?" Thane asked.

"It is," I nodded. "It's a powerful magic, and it can corrupt even the strongest mind."

"What happened?" Thane pressed, looking at me hopefully.

Dwalin and I looked at one another, and as we walked through the halls, we started telling the story. We spoke about what happened when Smaug attacked Lake-town, and about what had happened to Thorin when he fell to the sickness. I hated speaking of it, because it had been a dark time. There had been so much at stake during the quest and the battle. So many lives had been lost, and several had almost been lost forever.

We went over it all, and during the whole story he was silent, and listening intently. His expression remained quiet as we went over the battle, going over it all when Thorin had faced off with Azog. We made sure to tell him about the great eagles when they had arrived, and now Beorn had aided us in the fight. Dwalin went over the ending, telling him that when it was finished we had all gathered around a fire to sleep the night off. By that time, we had found Thorin in the Gallery of the Kings. Thane looked at me for a moment, and I knelt so that I could look at him in the eye.

"What your father overcame, was a powerful curse. He is one of the mightiest dwarves I have ever met," I said softly.

"Adad always saves the day," Thane said, his young voice proud.

"Yes," I chuckled. "He usually does."

"I want to be just like him, when I get older," he grinned.

"I'm sure you will be mighty," I chuckled, kissing his forehead.

I let him hug me around my neck, before Thane ran off to go tell Thorin about what we had told him. Getting to my feet, I watched them fondly for a moment before Dwalin caught my attention.

"He is going to be a fine lad one day," he rumbled. "He's extremely talented, and so smart."

"He is," I agreed. "Thank you for amusing him."

"Aye," he nodded. "He is welcome with me at any time."

"I appreciate that, Dwalin. More than you know."

He gave me a rare smile, and walked off to go take care of something. The next few hours flew by after that, and soon the hall was filled with about thirty dwarves and men. Sigrid had invited those who had been important to her, and Fili had done the same. Bombur had gone and cooked everything for the small party they were going to have after the ceremony. Thorin was the one marrying them, and Thane stood silently with me while they went through the motions.

Fili's gaze found mine before Sigrid walked out, and I took an obvious breath. He cracked a smile, and turned back to watch the woman he loved walk down the aisle. I worried for him, knowing that she would die long before him. Fili had been wise beyond his years though. He had said it would be better to love her, and have her for a little while, rather than never her at all.

I smiled as the ceremony took place, and watched as two beings who loved each other shared their first kiss. Bard met my eyes, and I saw tears in his own. Tilda was crying like a baby beside him, and my grin widened. The party that took place after was exactly what they had wanted. I greeted everyone, and spoke with Bard for a while. Thane had gone to bed half way through the party, and Dwalin took him. I knew that Thane had the warmaster wrapped around his finger. Thorin pulled me to him, and I laughed as he tugged me into a dance. Pressing our foreheads together, I closed my eyes for the dance and enjoyed the moment.

"It is amazing how much I love you," I teased softly.

"Is it now?" he rumbled, a smile on his face.

I looked at him as he pulled me close, and I pressed a kiss to his lips. A soft hum rumbled in his chest, and his fingers briefly touched my cheek. When I pulled away, I found him smiling again.

"Mahal has blessed us," he sighed.

"You are getting soft," I smiled.

"Only for you, love," Thorin chuckled.

Pressing my lips to his, I enjoyed the moment for what it was. We danced together for a short while, before I finally made my way over to Fili and Sigrid. Both of them couldn't stop smiling, and I was sure that they were wanting to slip away for the evening. Going to Fili, I hugged him tightly.

"You are wise, beyond your years," I said softly. "I hope you are happy."

"I am," he murmured, touching foreheads. "Thank you."

I knew he was thanking me for much more than just the wedding, so I gave him a knowing look. I kissed his cheek, and then went over to hug Sigrid. She gave me a joyful laugh, and returned the gesture.

"You look beautiful. I wish you both the best," I smiled.

"My lady," she bowed slightly.

"Please, just Arina," I laughed. "I am no different than the lady you met all those years ago."

She smiled at me again, and I squeezed her hands gently before moving off as Thorin came to congratulate her. I gave Fili another look and turned my head to see Bard coming over.

"To many happy years," I smiled, letting him hug me.

"Aye," he agreed.

Once I bid the others good night, I joined Thorin in saying good bye to Balin, Ori and Oin. I hesitated as we got closer, and my steps faltered for a moment. Thorin looked at me, his hard gaze softening slightly. Giving a slight tug, he pulled me forward and we approached the older dwarf.

"You have been my adviser for as long as I can remember," he sighed. "I will never be able to repay you for what you have done for me, Balin."

"Ah, laddie," Balin smiled. "You already have. You've given me quiet the life, and you've become such a wonderful King. Your father would have been very proud."

"Thank you," Thorin nodded, his gaze filling with emotion.

Balin patted him on the shoulder before he glanced at me. I gave him the best smile I could, as he reached out to take my hand.

"It is a blessing," he began, "that you were able to come back to us when you did. That you did at all. You've grown into a fine woman, and a wonderful Queen. You take care of them. We'll be in touch. You'll see."

I gave him a soft laugh, and leaned in and hugged him tightly. "Thank you for all you did for us."

"You are mistaken. You both did it mostly on your own," he answered, his eyes twinkling. "I will miss you both."

"And we you," I murmured, reaching forward to give him another hug.

Watching them leave was harder than I thought it would be. I didn't know what they'd find in Moria, and I prayed that they were successful in their travels. Thorin kept his expression neutral, and I couldn't read how he felt. Pressing my cheek against his arm, I let out a soft breath. Dwalin had said his farewells earlier, and had stood with us as they left. The brothers were used to being apart, but I knew Dwalin would miss him.

"Mordor has become active again," I said finally, as we stood in silence. "Orcs are traveling there, moving across Rohan."

"Thengel may need assistance," Thorin rumbled unhappily. "I will be alerted should that happen. You have sent word to Elrond?"

"I did," I nodded. "For their sake, so that they may be safe in their travels."

"Good," Thorin sighed. "It does make sense. Sauron pretty much announced his return three years ago."

"Yes," I sighed. "I don't exactly know what to expect from that. From what I remember being told, he will never hold power over Middle Earth so long as the Ring stays lost."

"Pray it stays lost," Dwalin grumbled.

"One can only hope," I answered. "But I think that he is hunting for it already."

"What makes you say that?" Thorin questioned, turning his attention to me.

"It's just a feeling," I hummed. "Gandalf has spoken of Sauron before. Thirteen years ago. He made a move for this mountain. The fact that the volcano has become active just screams danger. Sauron isn't done."

"Tomorrow, go for a flight," the King suggested. "See if there is anything to find."

I nodded my head quietly. "I can do that if you can keep our son out of trouble."

He snorted. "That's a task I'd gladly take on."

I smiled at him, and looked at Dwalin with an arch of my brow. The dwarf chuckled lightly and left us both after bidding us good night. Watching him walk off, I tucked my arm in Thorin's and tugged him into walking.

"Are you worried?" Thorin asked.

"I am," I admitted. "I have no idea what to expect. Sauron was always a terrible story. Elrond spoke of him, and of the war but I didn't press. I would like to know more. Maybe I'll ask Elrond to send me what he has on Sauron, or get a message to Gandalf. He's gone missing these last ten years. I'm curious to know what he's been doing."

"We can probably take it as a good thing that he has gone missing for this long. It usually means no trouble is coming," Thorin grunted, making me laugh.

"Depends on how you look at it," I chuckled. "Usually they are extremely handy to have around. In your case he seemed to have brought such foul luck."

He glanced at me, and a fond look crossed his expression. His arm wrapped around my waist and he pulled me close, making me wrap my own arm around him.

"He did bring one good thing along," he smiled, then frowned slightly. "But you still proved to be a pain."

"Oh, I am so sorry," I sighed dramatically. "I didn't mean to cause such a fuss."

Thorin smiled, and as we passed Thane's room he checked on the young boy before shutting the door. I went with him to our chambers and he turned me to him and pressed his lips to mine softly. I hummed quietly, reaching up to touch his cheek as our lips moved together.

"That doesn't get old," he smiled.

"No," I murmured. "It does not."

Moving from him, I got ready for bed quietly and he followed my actions. I watched him move across the room, and I tilted my head. How lucky was I, to be blessed with the one I loved. Thorin caught my look, and his blue eyes softened a bit. He joined me in bed, and pressed a kiss to my lips again, pushing me into the covers. We went to bed that night, our bodies satisfied.

* * *

When I woke in the morning, I was alone. Sitting up slowly, I blinked the sleep from my eyes and reached out with my senses. Thorin wasn't in the room, so I swung out of bed and quickly got ready for the day. Going to the balcony, I looked out over the valley briefly and was happy to see that it was quiet. Walking back inside, I left our chambers and headed down to find something to eat. Once I finished that, I headed out to find my husband.

I found him speaking with Kili in one of his main offices that was close to the front gates. Tauriel was with him as well, and from the look on Kili's face, it was serious. Walking into the room, I cleared my throat to announce my presence, and smiled when Thane hurried over to hug me.

"How about I take Thane outside," Tauriel suggested.

"That would be wise," Thorin nodded.

Once we were alone, I turned my attention back to Thorin and Kili. They seemed upset about something, and I wasn't liking the way Thorin was crossing his arms.

"What?" I asked.

"We were returning home from our travels," Kili sighed. "And it's been brought to our attention that Dol Goldur has been taken over again. There was a magic that was hiding it, Tauriel says. So, we stopped and spoke with Thranduil. That's why we didn't return yesterday."

I blinked at him, and my body stiffened. "What did Thranduil say?"

"He said you might know of the place," Kili said, sitting in a chair.

"It is where Gandalf had been captured," I nodded. "Shortly before the battle, Galadriel and the White Council had gone to rescue him. It was when Sauron was banished to Mordor. The fortress had been destroyed though."

"Apparently not anymore," Kili said quietly. "It even makes Thranduil uneasy. He says that from what he could gather in the short amount of time, that three Nazgul have taken the fortress."

My eyes shot to the prince immediately upon his words, and I fell silent. The Nazgul were back?! Wracking my brain, I went through all my reading I had done while in Rivendell.

"Then Sauron is searching for the Ring," I muttered.

"Arina, what are Nazgul?" Kili asked, as Thorin was still silent.

I looked at my husband, and then slowly took the chair he was standing behind when he gestured. Sitting down, I let out a breath.

"The Nazgul are the nine men who were gifted with Rings of Power," I said slowly. "Men are easily corrupt, and when Sauron made the one Ring, he enslaved the men. There were twenty rings in total, and Sauron's purpose was to seduce all of the rulers of Middle Earth to evil. It did not exactly go to his plan, but the devastation after was immense. Eventually, the men were turned into Ringwraiths, or Nazgul. Under his command forever. If they are back..."

"We need to double the guards at the gate," Thorin rumbled.

"No," I said sharply. "We cannot let him change our way of living right now. If we do, he might think we have the Ring. Which we do not. We cannot risk a battle right now, and I don't want to bring attention to Erebor. I will go and scout the area from the sky, and report back what I've seen."

Getting to my feet, I gave him a kiss and left the room and walked out the front gates. Walking up to Thane and Tauriel, I hugged him tightly and looked at the boy seriously.

"Stay out of trouble today," I said firmly.

"Yes, Amad," he answered.

Satisfied with the answer, I turned and pushed a transformation into a hawk and flew off. I made my way as quickly as I could toward Dol Goldur to see if what they had found out was true. If they did take over the fortress, the Lorien and Mirkwood were going to be in danger. We'd have to prepare for war sooner or later.

As I got closer to the fortress, I changed my flight pattern so that I would not draw attention to myself. Soaring in large circles, I slowly made my way over toward the fortress, scanning the area around it. There was no activity on the outside, but as I got closer I could feel the dark energy from within. As I continued my circling, I heard a screech, unlike anything I had ever heard before. It hurt my ears, and took me from my path.

A fell beast came into sight, and I was forced to flee in the other direction as it was coming in closer than I'd like. It's roar wasn't the screech I had heard. That sound had come from the being on its back. I had never seen a Nazgul before, but the evil that came off of him was unmistakable. Hastily, I landed in a tree by the woods and watched as the large creature came in for a landing.

The beast had the appearance of a small dragon, but there were differences in it that made it obvious. The long neck was almost snake like, and the jaws were short and round. It didn't seem like they had much to offer beside their wings and any strength they possessed. The rider on its back however sent shivers through my body. He was wearing a black cloak that covered his body, and I couldn't see his face if he had one.

The fingers were covered in sharp armor, and so was his feet from what I could see. Death reeked from where they were, and I fluffed my feathers a little. From what I could see, there were few Orcs around, but two other beasts roared from somewhere nearby. Something shuddered inside me, and I suddenly took flight from where I was. I needed to get home. As I lifted into the air, a fell beast came up from the trees making me screech in surprise and fear.

"Slave," the Nazgul hissed, his voice a foul rasp. "You belong in chains."

It had been over thirteen years since I had taken the form of a dragon to fight with, and as the fell beast gained I pictured what I wanted to become. It happened quickly, and soon, I was spinning around with a mighty pump of my wings. The beast croaked out his roar, and I let one of my own escape from my parted jaws. While I was well over a hundred feet long, the fell beast was only fifty. I was much larger than my attacker. The screech that the Nazgul gave off had my ears ringing and my red eyes narrowed.

A darkness swirled in my mind for a long moment, and I felt something pull me toward it. Growling softly my body moved toward the Nazgul without my permission. For a moment, I almost gave in to the evil that called to me. I was shown destruction, mainly the destruction of Erebor. Through the flame a huge beast rose, and I saw that it was I who had burned the mountain. Screams echoed in my head, and the cry of a dwarf I knew well. Even hearing the screams, the beast rumbled in enjoyment, savoring the destruction. Welcoming it.

As a dragon, it was harder to control the darkness. They were usually drawn to it, and in this form, I was no different. I felt my great body tremble, and I forced myself to see clearly. I thought of my son, and Thorin and for a moment I was able to see clearly. Wasting no time, I opened my mouth as the Nazgul beckoned me closer so that he could touch me. A vicious roar from deep in my gut was released, and instead I engulfed them both in flames.

The fell beast screeched with its rider, and I pushed myself backwards and flew. It was easy to gain enough distance before I was able to turn into a bird. Instead of flying back to Erebor, I turned toward Thranduil's palace and sought refuge there. Landing, I pushed myself to human from and collected myself quietly.

A guard nodded to me, and not speaking a word he turned and led me inside. Dol Goldur was not far from here, so I knew that they had heard the encounter. Thranduil walked out from where he had been when I was escorted into the throne room.

"A rare visit," he commented.

"I apologize for any inconvenience," I answered, tilting my head down in slight respect.

"You come to my halls looking a little pale, Queen Arina," the elf acknowledged.

"How long have the Nazgul been occupying Dol Goldur?" I asked.

"A few months," he shrugged. "Possibly longer. I have been keeping my eye on it. They have not done anything to my knowledge. I am not the only one watching it."

"If they build their forces from that fortress, Mirkwood and Lorien will be in danger," I said quietly.

"I am aware of that," Thranduil replied gravely. "I either risk war now, against Nazgul who will not die, or I wait and build an army to better protect my home."

"We came to the same conclusion," I muttered.

"You encountered something. Is that why you appear shaken?" he asked, tilting his head.

"I think a dragon may be useless against our enemies," I admitted. "The Nazgul tried to draw me in, and for a moment it almost worked. A dragon is a dark creature, so it only is natural for it to be drawn to evil. I am no exception."

"For you to use the dragon in the fight that will come, you must learn to use your human mind instead of the dragon's."

I looked at the elf in surprise, taking in what he had just said. "You've known other shifters."

"Believe it or not yes, I have," he grunted. "I am much older than you think. I was around when shifters were plentiful."

I gave him a narrowed glance. "Information you could have enlightened me with."

"You never asked," he mused, arching a perfect brow. "And I don't like you much."

"That part is obvious," I grunted. "Is it my lack of manners?"

Thranduil didn't answer, so I took that as a yes. I sighed quietly, and then shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't want to be used against those I care for," I shared quietly. "I saw their destruction at my hands."

"You escaped," he pointed out. "Tell me, what did you think of that cleared your head?"

"My son," I offered automatically. "And Thorin...those I loved."

"That is your key to defeating the darkness," he nodded. "I have noticed that if your kind continues to think of those they love, they can overcome most minds of what they become. In a time like this, love can be more powerful than darkness. Mithrandir thinks it is true."

"It's the little things..." I murmured, mostly to myself.

"Things one would not usually think could be so powerful," Thranduil rumbled.

I bowed to him then, grateful for the council he had given me. "Thank you, My Lord," I said sincerely. "I appreciate your help. If the forces move forward, do not hesitate to call for aide."

"I will remember that," he nodded.

Leaving the hall, I left Mirkwood and quietly made my way back home as a hawk. Part of me was still terrified about what I'd encounter later, but I knew that for now I was safe. I had to work on mastering the dragon form I took. Their mind was a powerful tool, and if I could control that, nothing could touch me or those I cared for. Clicking my beak together, I flew straight to the mountain and landed on the balcony that led to my chambers. I needed to collect myself before I approached Thorin. The guards had already alerted the others that I had returned, so I gave a strict order to a maid to tell them to let me be till I came down.

* * *

**It took me a while, but see...see what I was working on for you guys?! lol**

**I really enjoyed this chapter, but it was also very difficult to write. I do not know what part Arina will play in LOTR or what part Thane will play, but slowly it is all coming together. Of course, ideas are welcome. I am hitting some writers block, so it might be a bit before this next chapter. **

**ENJOY! Thank you for all the reviews and the new favorites and follows, many many thanks! As always, i love them.**


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

I paced the room, and attempted to gather my thoughts. It was very unsettling, what had happened and it irritated me. The door opened several minutes later, and I turned to prepare to yell but Thane poked his head inside the door. His blue eyes shined nervously, knowing that I had been upset. I couldn't be angry with him, and a hum left my throat.

"Amad?" he asked softly.

"You can come in," I said gently, unable to turn him away.

He slipped through the door and came over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I hugged him gently, and sighed for a moment.

"I am fine," I assured him, as he leaned back.

"Are you sure?" he questioned.

"Yes," I nodded. "Let's go find your father."

"He's waiting with the others in the study," Thane nodded. "He said he wasn't about to come in here after your orders."

I chuckled at that. "Well at least he was being smart this time."

Thane giggled quietly, and took my hand so that he could lead me to where they were waiting. When I walked in, Thorin, Dwalin, Fili, Kili and Tauriel were there. Dis joined us shortly after only so that she could take Thane. I wanted to keep him with me, but I knew he didn't need to hear about all this just yet.

"You found something," Thorin rumbled.

"Aye," I nodded. "Thranduil was correct. The Nazgul did take over the fortress. They are attempting to rebuild it."

"What did you see?" Fili asked.

"I've never been in contact with them before, but Thranduil says that we can't kill them," I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "He doesn't want to risk war right now, because of that. He'd rather build a strong defense against them if the time comes to fight them."

"What about your dragon form?" Kili looked at me.

"I..I've encountered some problems," I said uneasily.

"What?"

I looked at Thorin then, and as he stared at me I saw understanding bloom in his expression. He nodded his head quietly, and crossed his arms.

"You were having trouble before," he rumbled.

"A dragon no matter how it is made, is always pulled toward darkness. I find that I am no exception," I said quietly. "The Nazgul almost caught me in it, but I was able to fight it. If I am to use the dragon, it will be only if I I truly have to."

"Do you think they will move to attack soon?" Thorin asked seriously.

"They have not the numbers, nor the strength to come at us right now," I shook my head. "Our only challenge would be the Nazgul, and right now I think we will be safe. Let us keep an eye on the fortress, and let it be at that."

I knew they were displeased with the answer, but that was the best I could give them. I couldn't go in and kill the Nazgul, I wasn't powerful enough. Whatever could kill them was a mystery to me. I sighed quietly, and rubbed a hand down the side of my cheek. Fili and Kili left the room after being dismissed by Thorin, and after a moment it was just the two of us there.

"Are you truly confident that they will not attack?" he asked, his voice low.

"If they did, we would do what we'd have to," I replied. "But like I said, they do not have the forces. Fighting Nazgul is the same as fighting a dragon with a sword. It is futile to fight them without knowing if they can be killed."

Thorin ran a hand over his face for a second, and I watched as the worry and anger appeared in his expression. He looked older than his years for that moment and I reached out and took his hand gently.

"Sometimes I wonder if it is truly worth being King," he muttered. "But then again I would not let this fall on Fili's shoulders. Or Thane's."

"We will stand united against Sauron if he decides to strike. Dale and Erebor have a strong army, and Esgaroth is doing well. We will prevail, you will see," I said gently.

"You sound so sure," Thorin chuckled.

"I am not," I smiled. "But it is what I am good at. I will not stand by and do nothing. If I must be the shifter I once was, then I will be. If we have to take Thane somewhere safe, then we will. But I do not think we will be fighting just yet."

Thorin nodded his head quietly, and reached out to lay his hand on the back of my neck. I let him draw me forward and our foreheads touched for a moment. I sighed and then lifted my head to press my lips to his. He returned the kiss, letting our lips glide together for a moment. A hum rumbled in his chest when he pulled back, and I gave him a soft look.

"We'll get through whatever is thrown at us," I nodded. "Sauron is not yet powerful enough to strike. That's why I was wanted in chains. A shifter is just as deadly as a dragon, especially if they are powerful enough. If there was a chance of an attack, I'd hope I'd be warned."

"In any case, I think it'd be wise to send out a raven, to those we call ally," Thorin rumbled. "Let them know, and if assistance is needed, we may yet be of help."

Nodding my head, I walked out of the room with him and let him go and do what he needed to do. I went to find Thane again, and sighed quietly as I thought things over. Hopefully, war wouldn't come to our land for many years.

**THORIN'S POV**

He found that after the meeting with Arina that he was unable to focus. It worried him immensely that she was having trouble with her dragon form. The last thing he wanted, was for Sauron to get his hands on her. If the Nazgul somehow found a way to get to her in dragon form, he knew they'd be done for. He sent out word to the others, and soon found himself in the library. He wanted to know more about the Dark Lord. Thorin always prided himself with being well educated, but during the time of peace it was like no one wanted to speak of it.

Thorin sighed, and sat down with a few books on Mordor, and anything else he could find on Sauron. He read about how the rings had all been forged, and about the elves when they became aware of what Sauron had been up to. He also read about the rings given to the dwarves. It blew his mind, and finally made sense to him. Thror's madness was from the ring he had been given. It had never gone away; the greed, and the need for gold. Thrain had never had the chance to go crazy, having been taken from them so suddenly.

He had never received the ring from his father, so instead he had just been cursed with the gold sickness. That had come solely from the dragon, and his desperation had made him weak. It was almost a comfort to know that he would never fall into that type of madness. As he read, he began to understand the elves a little better. He read about the battle where Sauron had lost his ring to a man, and the corruption that followed after.

Arina probably knew as much as any elf, having had access to Lord Elrond's library for so many years. He had been a fool not to take advantage of reading. Amusement flooded him then. He wasn't even supposed to be alive, but from the grace of the Valar, Arina had been able to save them. Sauron's rising was going to happen no matter what. As long as the Ring existed, then the Dark Lord would search for it.

**ARINA'S POV**

Over the course of several months, we kept our eye on Dol Goldur and the ones that occupied it. Orcs had moved across the land, but it had been nothing like the Battle of the Five Armies. Their numbers were low, and any who ventured too close to the Greenwood were killed. Thranduil had kept in contact with us over that time, and we had even received word that Balin had successfully taken Moria.

I tried not to speak of it, but Thorin had assured me that all was well with Balin. Moria had not been terribly over run, and the numbers he had taken into the old dwarf kingdom had been enough to take it back. Part of me still twisted in anxiety at the thought of that place, but I only assumed it was because of the memories that were there. We had lost so many dear to us.

I had spent many days in Dale, helping Bard with things and also taking my leave of the mountain. I needed fresh air every now and again. Sometimes the mountain would choke me, and I'd have to escape. I had to remind myself that Bard was human, and we didn't have as much time with him. He was already getting up there in age, but he was healthy. His son would be a good King when the time came.

Wrapping up in a blanket, I stepped out onto the balcony after I saw Thane to bed. The cool crisp air cleared my head. For a moment, I found myself missing those who had been lost to us. Sighing softy, I watched Dale for a moment and used my good eye sight to see the guards keeping watch. It was amazing how much time had gone on. I couldn't even recognize this place. Feathers fluttered, so I watched the raven come into sight and land quietly.

"How fairs Rohan?" I asked softly.

"Well. The Orcs are moving closer toward here, so for now the land is safe," he said, clicking his beak together.

"Good," I nodded, reaching out to stroke his feathers. "You've done so well, Chief. Thank you."

"Of course, My Lady," he chirped, puffing his chest out.

Watching him fly off, I turned my head when I heard footsteps. Thorin set his crown on its shelf and sighed to himself. He looked more exhausted than usual, and I hummed. Turning, I walked inside and shut the doors firmly. He looked up at my entrance, and he gave a gentle smile.

"Meetings?" I asked, teasing.

"As always," he hummed. "Why is my wife not warming my side of the bed?"

I laughed, and kissed him. "Because I didn't want to."

Thorin chuckled gently, and wrapped his arms around me. "Well then, let's go to bed. I'm sure there is much more to do tomorrow."

* * *

**Stick with me, I am going to have to be jumping a good chunk of years to get to where i am going. There was a time of peace while they waited for the Orcs to rise again. I have a vague idea as to what I'm going to do, I'm just waiting for it to take shape haha.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

**I gift you with a very long chapter!**

* * *

**23 YEARS LATER**

I couldn't keep track of the time even if I had wanted to. Years flew by in a blur to me, from running Erebor and training Thane and even making trips out when needed. Being a Queen was no longer enough, and soon I became the eyes and ears of Erebor. I had begun to go on routine patrols after another ten years had passed. Orcs had begun to travel across the land, and they were becoming more and more aggressive. At first, when Dol Goldur had been occupied, the numbers of Orcs had been low enough. Now, it was something else entirely. Sauron was growing more powerful, and it put everyone at risk.

Thorin had grown uneasy with the recent attacks on the Greenwood, and we had sent out dwarves to help in anyway possible. To make crossing the lake easier, we had built barge stations, and had completed a board walk that carved its way along the edge of the city. It was large enough to carry horses, reinforced with thick wood to keep it in place. It had taken many years to complete, but in the long run it had been the better option. It also put trade into a faster pace. It was easier to get things between the Greenwood and the cities between it and the mountain.

Thane had grown in the years, going from the scrawny little boy, to a lanky teenager before finally filing out into a young man that was built just like his father. He was 33 now, and in dwarven standards, he was still young. Shifters reach the end of their growth at 20, and he followed suit in that. After that, he had aged the same way a dwarf or myself aged, which I took as a good thing. His hair had stayed the same color, as had his eyes. Instead of growing it long like Thorin, he had kept it just a bit longer than his shoulders.

He had put his talents to great use, and he had become quite driven. Thane had spent time with Dwalin and his father as he got older, becoming the perfect warrior. He had become so committed to it, that he had even sought out Tauriel to teach him. She had been more than happy to assist him, and had helped mold his skill into something deadly. When he wasn't training, he was reading and learning all about the history of the world, and when that hadn't been enough he had sought me out to further his shifting abilities.

I had been a little cautious, so we had gone down into a private hall where even a dragon could fit. He had perfected his shifting skills, and within this last year he had finally taken dragon form. His warrior mind proved to be helpful, and he was as sharp as any. I was almost jealous of how strong he was, but then again he had his parents with him. Had my parents escaped, I was sure I would have been just as strong at this age. He had some trouble with holding the form, but that had only pushed him to grow stronger.

While he had done all of that, I had also worked on my form. I didn't want to fall prey to Sauron, so I focused on keeping my mind clear while in the dragon form. It did not come easy, and my mentor had not been gentle. I had called on Gandalf to help me, and the wizard had happily agreed. We had kept it secret, just in case the information fell into the wrong hands.

Fili and Sigrid had grown extremely close, their marriage only proving that we had done the right thing. Within five years, Sigrid had given birth to a daughter, and then later a son. Dis had been so thrilled to be a grandmother, and if one wasn't aware of the dangers outside, life would be almost too good to be true. They had both grown into fine young adults, and while I worried about Sigrid as she was aging, I knew that Fili would be okay. Kili and Tauriel had not been as lucky, but then again they never mentioned any news of trying to have children. No one had felt like pushing it.

Even though the evil had begun to spread through the land, I was still happy with all that had happened. I sighed and jerked myself from my thoughts, and walked down the steps and into the Gallery of the Kings. I found Thorin and Thane there together, and I smiled when I watched them together. Thane was just a bit taller than his father, a gift from his grandfather; my father. Father and son stood in almost the same position, and I was blown away with how lucky I was. Even on this sad occasion.

"Ready, Amad?" Thane asked, not turning around.

"I suppose," I mused, joining Thorin's side.

"They said he will not last the night," Thorin rumbled.

My expression fell, and I sighed softly. "Best we get there before the sun sets."

Nodding, I turned with them and we left the mountain. The trip to Dale was quick, and soon we were jumping from our mounts and following Fili who had already been in the city. He had been waiting for us, and he took us to the house where we needed to be. I found myself not wanting to say good bye, but I knew that wasn't right.

"Here," Fili nodded.

"I'll go first," I sighed, wanting to get it over with.

Thorin nodded his head gently, and I let go of his arm to walk into the private room of King Bard. He had aged over the last twenty years, but he had no withered away like most men. Being the warrior he had been, he looked better than most men on their death beds. I felt my heart pound painfully in my chest, seeing the once proud man laying there. His eyes opened when I shut the door, and his sharp gaze found mine.

"It's amazing, after all these years you barely have aged a day," he whispered.

"Oh, I have aged," I said gently. "Even if I don't look it."

Walking forward, I took the chair next to him and reached out for his hand. He took it, and his old fingers wrapped around it. He had been having heart problems for several years, and we could do nothing to fix him.

"You still seem as sharp as ever," I murmured. "I'm going to miss your presence in this city."

"No you won't," Bard teased softly. "You'll be happy to have one less man teasing you on this earth."

I laughed, and felt the tears come to my eyes. "You have been such a dear friend to me, to us for all these years. I'm honored that I had the chance to get to know you."

"You are an amazing woman, My Lady," he coughed, his other hand holding his chest. "I pray you will take care of the others."

"You know I will," I smiled. "You've had a long and happy life. You've done your family so proud."

Bard smiled and the expression lit up his whole face. I blinked through my tears, and got slowly to my feet, so that I could reach across and hug him as best I could.

"Take care of them," he whispered. "Bain will be a good King."

"Aye," I murmured, and kissed his cheek. "You will be missed, dear friend."

I left him, to let Thorin go in and speak with him. They had also become close friends over the last few decades. I sat down, aware that his children were there, and Bain was quietly holding Tilda. All of them had grown into fine men and women. Fili was letting Sigrid cry into his lap, and beside them, Fiona their daughter and their son Ajax stood quietly. Ajax was embracing his sister as she cried, and I looked at my hands as they rested in my lap.

It occurred to me, how Sigrid had aged as well. When they had married, Sigrid had been 26, and now she was almost fifty. She looked good in her age, and had stayed sharp as she could. It hurt me to know that she would probably be gone in the next decade or so. Glancing at Fili as he stroked her hair, I knew that something similar was going through his head.

A hand fell to my shoulder, and I gave a gentle smile. Reaching up, I took Thane's hand in my own and squeezed it. I could hear a few chuckles from inside the room, and Thorin's voice seemed more emotional than usual. Thane sighed sadly, and kept his hand in mine until Thorin walked out. Thane had gone in to say good bye briefly after that. I noticed he didn't like saying good bye to someone who was dying. It bothered him more than he let on, but that was life. He had never seen anyone he knew die. He had been around death before, but not like this.

"We'll let the family stay with him," I sighed. "If you have need of us, please send a raven."

"Thank you," Fili nodded, as Sigrid went back to her father.

I reached out and hugged him tightly. "You are strong," I murmured to him, and he squeezed me back.

We left them for the night, and had our dinner in private. Thane had excused himself to go do his usual training with Dwalin, who was going to get beat up a little more than usual tonight, I had a feeling. I finished my glass of wine and looked at Thorin quietly.

"Let him be," he rumbled. "Dwalin can handle it."

"You sure?" I asked.

He chuckled at that. "I am not," he admitted. "But I know Dwalin, he'll get through to him. He's done it plenty of times with me. I am sure our son is quite similar."

I pursed my lips, and couldn't keep the sadness off my face. Thorin threw some logs into the fire to help warm the room, and he took me to the large couch that was in the room. I let him draw me forward, and he cradled me against his chest. I let my fingers drift to the skin on his neck, and I sighed.

"Sadly men do not live as long as we do," he hummed.

"I know that. I've been around death enough. It is still sad. He was a great man," I murmured.

"Aye, he was."

We spent a good amount of time together, before the both of us ventured down to the training area. From the steps, I could hear Dwalin growling at Thane. We listened to the clash of metal, and the sounds of two warriors going at it. I sighed as I heard Thane let out a frustrated roar as he brought his weapon down. We came down to see him kick Dwalin back with such force that the warrior didn't get back up right away. I glanced at Thorin, who nodded his head.

Pushing myself, I called on my powers and moved across the arena and appeared in front of Thane who was ready to charge, while Dwalin slowly pushed himself up. I saw the surprise flicker across his face, and then he turned when Thorin laid a hand on his shoulder.

"You are grown, but you are still young," he sighed. "We've been blessed, by not having to deal with the death of those we care for in this mountain. But men do not live as long as we do."

Thane listened quietly to his father, and glanced to see Dwalin spit blood from his mouth. For a moment, I saw regret flash in his eyes but Thorin drew his attention again. I turned to Dwalin, who put his axe down with a grunt.

"Boy has the temper of his father, with the strength of his mother," Dwalin grunted. "Magical strength, that is not fair."

I gave him a laugh, and motioned for him to go sit so I could tend to the cut on his forehead. He allowed me, and I cleaned it and stopped the bleeding. It was slowing already, and I was happy that I didn't need to stitch it. I kept my brain moving so that I didn't listen to Thorin and Thane. Once we were done, I was happy to see Thane apologize to Dwalin, who waved his hand in dismissal.

"Think nothing of it, lad," he rumbled. "We've all been there at some point in our life."

I sighed, and left the arena to go somewhere quiet. I walked outside to get a breath of fresh night air, and jumped when a raven flew into view. Stretching out my arm, I let the bird land on it, and he rubbed his face against my hair.

"Chief," I said affectionately.

"You are called to Rivendell, My Lady," he croaked. "You must leave as soon as time allows."

Grunting in frustration, I looked over Dale and thought things over. I was sure I could leave in the next three days. Nodding my head quietly, I brought the bird inside to get him something to eat. He spent the night inside the warm mountain. I spent the next few hours reading in our room, and the door opened quietly. Thorin walked in, and I noticed that his expression was unreadable. I tensed dramatically, and sucked in a painful breath.

"He passed away a few hours after we left," Thorin sighed, shedding his clothes and throwing on something else.

"May he rest in peace," I murmured, a few tears escaping my eyes. "Lord Elrond has called me to Rivendell. He wants me there as soon as I can be there."

Thorin glanced up sharply, and I sighed softly. "Why?" he rumbled.

"I'm not sure, but I cannot turn away from the request," I answered. "It has been many years since I was there. I must go."

"Leave in the morning," he nodded, his hand brushing over the harp.

He sat down, so I moved to get comfortable and his fingers started to drift over the instrument. It was always so relaxing to hear Thorin play, and it always got me ready for bed. I did not want to fall asleep crying. Bard would live on in our memory for the rest of our days. Better that he passed away with those who loved him by his side.

* * *

"I will take Thane with me," I nodded. "That way everyone else you need is here. I do not need to take a group of dwarves. I do not plan on traveling on the road, it is dangerous. Thane could use the chance to see the land."

"Aye, agreed," Thorin rumbled. "He is no longer a lad, and it's time he starts to see the world. I want him to see as much as he can."

"I will try to be back as soon as I can," I murmured, letting him draw me forward.

"Stay safe," he whispered, pressing a kiss to my lips.

"You know I will," I smiled, letting our foreheads press together.

I pressed another kiss to his lips, and backed up so that Thorin could say his farewells to Thane. I hugged Fili and Sigrid, who were ready to head down to Dale again.

"I would stay," I whispered, holding Sigrid's hands tightly.

"I know, and that is comfort enough. But this is important too," she said, her eyes watering. "Da didn't want a big funeral anyway."

I chuckled at that, and gave her hands a final squeeze. Thane adjusted the sword at his hip, and I glanced at him. He nodded that he was ready and we left the mountain. I transformed into a great eagle, and let him jump onto my back. Lifting into the air, I set off toward Rivendell.

"What's it like there, Amad?" he asked.

"Rivendell?"

"Aye," Thane laughed.

"It was a beautiful city, and I am sure it still is," I mused, catching an air current. "It is just as stunning as any dwarven city. Built out of marble and other beautiful stone. It's crafted extremely well, and is a very peaceful place. I sought out sanctuary there long ago."

"Back when you were in hiding?"

"Aye," I answered, gliding at a steady pace.

I didn't want to stop if I could help it. The quicker I arrived at the elvish city, the sooner we could leave. However, I knew that probably wasn't going to be the case. Thane wanted to see the city, and if Elrond called me there was reason. Something must be wrong, and I was sure that he wasn't going to be the only one there.

"We can fly in shifts," Thane said quickly. "I've read the maps enough, I can fly for a while so that you can sleep as well."

"Smart man," I teased.

"Amad, you flatter me," he laughed.

I flew well into the night, until I could not anymore and we traded. He jumped from my back and took the form of an eagle, so I turned human and let him catch me. Thane had caught a few hours of sleep on my back, so I did the same and fell asleep. He flew until morning, and well into part of the afternoon before he finally had to take a break.

It took us four days to reach Rivendell, and we only stopped to find things to eat. I did not want to linger anywhere if we could help it. I landed just outside the main bridge into the city and Thane slid from my back. I turned human, and glanced at my son. He looked over the city in amazement, his eyes looking at everything he could.

"This place is beautiful," he rumbled.

"Aye, it is," I sighed. "Come."

He followed me, and soon we were crossing the bridge and entering the courtyard. I looked around for a moment, and chuckled at Thane.

"Ah, a face I have not seen in quite some time."

I looked up at the brown haired elf that was walking down the stairs to greet me. He looked similar to Elrond, but was a little more fair. I gave him a narrowed look, and he grinned at me.

"Elladan," I grunted, and he bowed.

"Very good," he smiled.

"Scent," I snorted.

"And the fun was ruined. Come, my father is expecting you," he nodded. "And who is this?"

"Elladan, meet Thane, Prince of Erebor," I hummed. "My son."

"You have your father's features," Elladan answered, and then bowed again.

Thane returned the gesture. "Thank you."

We walked with the elf, and we soon found ourselves on a patio where Elrond usually stayed. Thirty years ago, I had come to this very place and saw the company for the first time. I chuckled softly at the memories, and glanced up when Lord Elrond turned around.

"Arina," he beamed, his face lighting up.

"Lord Elrond," I answered, bowing slightly.

He walked forward and hugged me tightly, and I had to return it. When the elf lord backed up, he looked to Thane who reached out and shook his hand.

"You look just like your father," he smiled. "Almost."

"So I'm told," Thane chuckled.

"I've heard much about you over the years," Elrond smiled. "Prince Thane. Your mother speaks often of you."

"I'm right here," I grunted. "Wondering why we are here."

"I'm sure he'll reveal that to you at some point."

Turning my head at the voice, I took in the elf who stood off to the side. He had not changed since I last saw him.

"Legolas," I nodded. "What are you doing here?"

"I have been traveling," he answered, walking forward.

I reached out and hugged him. "You've been up to something."

"Yes, he has been with Estel," Elrond rumbled. 'Rather, now he goes by Strider, or Aragorn."

"The ranger you sought after?" I asked, looking back to Legolas.

"Aye. He is the heir to the throne of Gondor," he said quietly.

"Come, Thane. I'm sure there is much you'd like to know. I can spare an hour," Elrond smiled.

"I would be quite happy to hear all I can, given the time," Thane smiled.

I watched them walk off, and sighed quietly. "So who is this Strider?"

"Come, he is here right now. You can meet him for yourself," Legolas nodded, offering his arm.

I followed him, and we walked down to one of the training areas. A man that looked around Thane's age was practicing with a sword. He had dark brown hair, with facial hair to match. I was quite surprised to see him, because he resembled the painting of Isildur. I had often looked upon the painting of the man who had cut the Ring from Sauron himself. In front of that painting, was the sword that had shattered in the process. My eyebrow rose in surprise, and I watched as the man paused and turned to us.

"Aragorn I'd like you to meet Queen Arina," Legolas introduced. "She is wife to Thorin Oaskenshield, King Under the Mountain."

"Ah, you are the mighty queen of Erebor," the man nodded, then bowed. "I have heard you are a force to be reckoned with."

"I can be when I choose," I answered. "But my son could far exceed that. So, you are Isildur's heir."

"I am," Aragorn rumbled.

I looked at him from the steps, and for a moment I was taken away by how important this man could prove to be. He was one of the Dunedain, and older than he appeared. He had been part of the Rangers in the North. No doubt he was a force on the battlefield.

"One day, you could do great things," I murmured.

"If I am honest, I'm quite bitter about it," he rumbled.

I nodded, understanding that he did not want to speak further. "So you must be incredibly skilled if Legolas sought you out."

He chuckled. "Curiosity."

"Aye," Legolas agreed. "I had to see there was more to this...after the Battle of the Five Armies."

"I tried telling you," I grunted, and the elf smiled.

"I am like my father in some ways, My Lady."

"Aye you are," I chuckled.

"Amad?"

Turning my head, I watched Thane walk over to me. I turned to face my son fully and he sighed.

"Lord Elrond seeks an audience with you," he nodded.

"All right. Why don't you stay here, and have some fun," I answered. "Maybe someone can find you something to eat."

He gave me a smile, and I patted his arm and walked away. I found Lord Elrond waiting in his private study. A huge grin spread across my face as I walked inside and shut the door.

"The last time I was in this room," I mused. "Was when I was in trouble."

"Aye, you were," he chuckled. "But you are not now."

"What is so important that you called me here in all haste?" I asked, sitting down.

"It's about the Nazgul," Elrond rumbled.

"I sent you that raven almost twenty years ago," I snorted. "And now you have something that could be useful to me?"

"I do apologize on how long it took. Time seemed to slip away from me," he sighed. "I've been rather busy. Aragorn's father was killed many years ago, and his mother sent him here. I raised him until he was of age and then revealed to him his history. It has not helped me that my daughter has fallen in love with him."

"Dear me, are you venting?" I grinned. "This is unlike you."

"I am simply giving you an explanation," Elrond grunted.

"Venting," I teased, and for the effect, he rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, we've been keeping our eye on the Nazgul. There are more than the three that now reside in Dol Goldur," he explained. "I believe they are going to gather the others, and it is possible that they will attack the mountain."

"Why am I here then?" I demanded, surging to my feet.

"They are after you, and your son," Elrond answered slowly, getting up. "They'll settle for just one of you. I didn't want to give a raven this news, in fear that they didn't get you the message."

I glared at him for a long moment, and thought that over. If the enemy had realized that Elrond had known of their plans, it was sure that they would destroy the message. We were also safe within Rivendell, and knowing that we were gone, the Nazgul wouldn't attack the mountain. I looked at the elf then after I pulled myself from my thoughts.

"How do I prepare myself against them?" I asked. "I've dealt with everything but the pull of magic, and I find that I am quite weak against it."

"You need to learn to set up barriers in your mind," Elrond answered, happy with my choice of question. "Do you remember what it felt like when The Lady tried to enter your mind?"

"Of course I do," I mumbled. "You don't forget that."

"Usually, that's what it will feel like when someone tries to get into your mind," Elrond answered. "I had trained you before, but you've grown soft. You need to learn how to throw them from your head and protect your mind."

"Would battling against the darkness of a dragon help?" I asked.

"In a way, yes it would," Elrond nodded. "But that won't be enough. You may start to meditate in order to protect yourself. Your son could benefit from this as well."

I nodded my head, and slowly sat back down. "This is not something I wanted to deal with," I muttered.

"With the evil of Sauron growing, I do not think any of us want to, Arina," Elrond sighed. "But we must."

"I know," I sighed. "Well, since you called us here, I hope we can at least stay the night."

"Of course, I have two rooms prepared for you already. I will see you at dinner?" Elrond asked.

"Of course."

Getting to my feet, I turned and left the room. The brief news disturbed me, and I found myself heading to my room without finding Thane first. I knew Elrond would take care of him in that case. I drew a hot bath, and sank into it while a maid had taken my clothes to clean them. I found myself wishing Thorin was here. I could certainly use the comfort, but he had duties back at Erebor. Leaning my head back, I listened to the sounds of the city.

It was so peaceful here, that given the chance, someone could lose themselves in it. I had found myself in that position on many occasions back before I had found Thorin again. I washed my hair, and cleaned myself up after awhile and by then my clothes were back. Drying off, I let out a quite breath and put my clothes back on. I left my long hair down to dry, with a braid that pulled away hair from my face, and my beads were back into place.

When I was finished, I went out searching for Thane. I could hear them in the courtyard, so I followed the noise. He was there with Legolas, while Aragorn sat off to the side and watched the two. Legolas had obviously challenged Thane to a sword match, and I smiled. My son was sure giving him a run for it, his skills up there with the elf.

"You forget, we have access to an elf at home," I teased, sitting down beside Aragorn.

"Yes, one I trained," Legolas remarked, smiling.

I glanced over at Aragorn as he smoked a pipe and I tilted my head. "Were you around when the Quest for Erebor took place?"

"I was," he nodded. "I was only ten, and I had just arrived here. I remember the dwarves coming to the city."

"Amazing, I didn't see you," I hummed.

"I stayed well hidden," Aragorn smiled. "After eight years, Lord Elrond told me of my heritage, so I left here and joined the Rangers in the North. I stayed with them till just around a year ago, not mainly. Legolas has been a companion for about ten years now, he is not always with me."

"Seems that in this time, everyone has to stay hidden," I answered, watching Legolas attempt to trick Thane.

"I've heard about you, mostly through Lord Elrond. There are also some stories of you through the land," Aragorn mused. "You have turned out to be quiet a force. I'd not want to make an enemy out of you."

"If I were an ordinary human, all I'd have are my skills. Which I admit, might have grown rusty over the years."

"How long has it been since you drew a sword?" he asked.

"Since I was young!" Thane boasted. "And she should not have to, when she has me and my father to protect her."

Aragorn laughed at that, and I sighed and hopped to my feet. It was a slight challenge from my son, and I was not about to let it go. I tilted my head, feeling the laughter bubble in my chest.

"Fine, I'll do what I've always done to your father," I smiled. "I don't need a weapon, your job is to try and hit me."

Thane gave me a narrowed glance. "I wouldn't want to hurt you mother."

I laughed, and watched as Aragorn found a staff and threw it to Thane. He caught it easily, and glanced it over before returning his gaze back to me. He wasted no time in charging, and I was soon dancing and swinging around him. That was one thing that had not changed, I was always quick. Many years of chasing Thane through the mountain and even outrunning Ajax and Fiona had kept me on my toes.

With a swing, I ducked under it and twisted around his arm and dodged another back stab. Grinning, I kept the game up for several minutes, until I knew Thane was getting frustrated. Thorin was usually in the same boat by this time as well. Laughing, I dodged one last lunge, and expertly moved my feet and tripped him. Thane hit the ground with a thump, and he glared at me.

"I finally understand why Adad would not train with you," he grunted.

"Your father likes to hit things," I laughed. "With me, he cannot, and even if he could he'd happily hit himself first."

Chuckling, Thane took my arm and I hauled him back to his feet. He brushed the dirt from his cloak, and I ushered him off to go get ready for dinner. Legolas put his sword away, and approached us both as Aragorn got to his feet.

"Your son has become a force to be reckoned with," the elf smiled.

"He's a very driven man," I smiled. "If he wasn't training, he was studying, or working on his skills. He chose his schedule and he stuck with it. I'm very proud of him."

"Only in looks, does he take after his father," Legolas nodded. "The height must be from your side."

"Well of course. Thorin may be taller than most dwarves, but my father stood at least five or six inches higher. I do remember that," I replied.

"I'm sure he'll do great things one day," Aragorn rumbled.

"Same could be said of you," I answered, tilting my head at him.

He grunted a little at that, but I could see that he struggled with it. All three of us spent time together before dinner, and I told Aragorn all about the Quest for Erebor. Legolas had only met me when they had taken us prisoner, so he wasn't much help. Aragorn enjoyed the barrel escape the most.

"If you had been able to talk to the dragon once more, do you think you could have changed his mind?" Aragorn asked.

"No," I shook my head. "Smaug was extremely intelligent, and he bowed to no one. I don't think he'd even submit to Sauron. What makes you think he'd stop just because a little woman asked him to? Had I been able to turn into a dragon, it may have been different. He was...in a way dear to me, but Thorin was more important. I had long ago gave him my loyalty."

"It must have been amazing to see a dragon up close," he grinned.

"You do have a knack for getting in trouble," Legolas muttered.

"It was quite terrifying," I laughed. "I wouldn't recommend it."

Dinner soon followed, and I let Thane take over the talking. He was as animated as Bofur or Kili when it came to telling stories, or just having fun. I knew the elves were more peaceful, but thankfully Elrond had a sense of humor. It was refreshing to be outside, and away from the mountain. We stayed up into the night with the others, before I finally retired to my room to get some sleep.

* * *

**This was quite hard to write. I had to think about what I was going to do as LOTR comes into the timeline. Enjoy this long chapter! Review as always! :D**


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56**

We left in the early afternoon, and Thane offered to fly first. I hugged Lord Elrond tightly, and glanced up at him when he smiled. I didn't want to stay here any longer than what was necessary. I had put my mind through a bit of meditation last night, and had even had Thane join me. He needed to learn as well, so I figured it was time to train him as well. The sooner the better in his case.

"You continue doing what I told you. If you can master it, no one can touch you," he rumbled.

"I will do my best," I nodded.

I said my good byes to Aragorn and Legolas before hopping on Thane's back. He took to the air as smoothly as he could, and soon we were flying. It took us most of the day to get to the Misty Mountains, and by then it was raining. It was bad enough that we had to stop and seek shelter for the portion of the storm. I was uncomfortable with how close we were to the mountains. I wanted nothing more than to pass them, but I was not about to take my dragon form.

"We can rest here, Amad," Thane said, finding a sheltered area in the trees.

"If we could have made it to Beorn's, we'd be much safer," I sighed.

"It isn't wise to fly over the mountain in this rain," Thane rumbled.

"No, it is not," I agreed.

He started moving around and cleared an area to make a fire. I gathered some wood and soon we had a small fire going under the cover of the rocks. It wasn't much, but it'd keep us warm. I sighed a little, and turned to listen for a moment. When I heard nothing, I relaxed a little and sighed. We had a long night ahead of us, and with this rain I was hoping it'd be done in the morning.

"I will go find us some dinner," I said softly, and Thane nodded.

I quietly headed out into the woods and managed to find us a few rabbits. It wasn't hard to catch them, and once I had them gutted I began to make my way to camp. I noticed that it was quiet. There was no sound in the woods, not even the hoot of an owl. I tensed a little, feeling that something was wrong, but I couldn't place it. The hair on the back of my neck stood up, and I picked up the pace.

As I got close enough to camp, I heard the sound of something I had not heard in years. A soft snarl echoed from behind me, and I reached out. I could hear something going on where Thane was, and the clash of metal had me running. My reaction had whatever was behind me roar out and take chase. As I came onto camp, I saw Thane was battling several Orcs at once, and there was nice gash on his forehead already.

It had been such a long time since we had encountered Orcs, that I was quite surprised. Thane was moving quickly, his sword finding his enemies with deadly precision. I felt my eyes glow in anger, and Thane swung around when he heard me crash through the woods.

"Mother!" he cried. "Run! RUN!"

I drew my sword instantly, and swung around and cut down the warg that had been chasing me. He yelped from the contact, and I hit him again, slicing open his throat. Spinning around, I rushed forward to help Thane, and I killed an Orc that was at his back. He was doing just as well as his father would have done. His skill alone was great, and I knew he'd be fine. More noise caught my attention, and I turned my head and my face went pale. There were more.

"Fly," I snarled. "Fly now!"

"But..."

"If they catch you, I don't know what I'd do with myself. I'll follow. FLY!" I roared.

He obeyed the command instantly, and soon was gone into the night. Relief that he had listened had me slow down for just a moment before I was fighting again. I was not about to let him get captured. Even though he was a man now, that still didn't stop me from protecting him. I glared and stabbed an Orc right in the head.

I flinched as a blade cut my shoulder, and I spun around and cut through the enemies. He was safe, that was all that mattered. He needed to get home, and go now. Slamming my sword down on the head of another warg, something sharp hit me in my head just as I was about to flee. I gasped, and without permission my body crumpled to the ground and everything went black.

**THANE'S POV**

He flew as fast as the wind would carry him, and instead of heading back to Erebor, he went to Rivendell. The moment he had taken to the sky, the rain had picked up and he couldn't see the ground below him. Thane had a pretty good sense of direction, and soon he found himself coming upon the elvish city. He landed in the courtyard with about as much grace as a toddler, and forced his transformation into human.

"LORD ELROND!" he roared, getting to his feet.

Thankfully, he only had to wait moments, and the elf lord strolled out into his view. His look of concern almost had Thane breaking down, and it was only because he was worried for Arina. His mother had been captured, and he didn't have the strength to save her. She had warned him not to use his dragon form, so he had chosen to listen to her. H had no idea why they had taken her, but that didn't matter. They had to find her now, not later, he could only imagine what they'd do to her. Rage threatened to control him, and he took in a huge breath as the elf lord walked down the steps quickly.

"You must help me! Please!" he hurried along. "We were just traveling, and arrived close to the Misty Mountains when we were ambushed."

"Ambushed? How many?" Lord Elrond demanded.

"Over thirty strong. I've never encountered them, but these days I haven't heard of them traveling in such large groups," Thane answered, as Elrond sent off an elf to fetch someone.

"Did you happen to catch which direction they were headed?" the elf asked.

"It was raining so hard I couldn't see much," Thane answered, his voice rough. "But I think they turned south."

"South..."

"They moved quickly. I barely heard them approach us, and that is unlike us. My mother would always know if someone was trying to sneak up on us," he grunted. "We must do something."

"We will, Prince," Elrond reassured him quietly. "Listen well. I need you to fly home, and tell your father. If they are moving south, we need to get a party going on the other side of the mountains."

"I will accompany you."

Looking over, Thane watched Legolas come hurriedly down the steps. He shifted on his feet, and while he didn't know the elf very well, his mother liked him. His mother liked all of them, so he knew they'd have to help.

"I will send word to Galadriel in Lorien," Elrond rumbled. "And I will send a party out."

"You can take me to my father," Legolas nodded, adding. "We are closer to the Misty Mountains, so I can take a few trusted elves and start looking."

"All right," Thane nodded his head.

"Keep Thorin at Erebor," Elrond rumbled suddenly. "He needs to stay there."

"When he gets informed of what has happened, he will not stay within the mountain," Thane shook his head. "He will be blinded, and will need to lead the search himself."

"Someone needs to rule then in his place," Elrond sighed. "We cannot leave Erebor unprotected. Capturing Arina could be the first hit. The enemy could be trying for Erebor as well."

"They will die before they take that mountain," Thane snarled.

"Come, we need to get moving," Legolas pressed. "We cannot waste anymore time. Orcs can travel through any weather without stopping. They care not for the things that would stop us. Just by flying here alone, they could have gained ground."

"I had no choice," Thane suddenly whispered.

"You did well," Elrond praised, patting his shoulder. "Now go."

The flight to Mirkwood in the rain was absolutely painful. It had not let up, and Thane had not stopped to rest. He was running on pure rage, and he was desperate to start the search. When he left Legolas at the gates of the Woodland Realm, he immediately took flight again. He could only hope that Thranduil would be gracious enough to help them. The alliance that they had entered years ago should insure that, but Thane knew the elf could be thick headed sometimes.

It was quiet when he arrived home, and the clouds had finally parted. The storm had been huge, and he knew any trace of Arina would be gone with the rain. How were they going to track her in this weather?! Were they even going to be able to track her?! For a moment, he was overwhelmed, but he forced himself to focus. They would finish this and they would find her. He came to a landing right outside Erebor and was human before his feet touched the ground. Storming inside, he shoved a few guards out of his way and ran straight to his father's chambers. It was late enough that he knew Thorin would be sleeping, but he was about to be disturbed. When he got to the door, he pounded on it without pause until he heard someone grab the handle.

Thorin yanked open the door, and he was greeted with the narrowed glare of his father. For a moment, they just stared at each other, and then his father's gaze sharpened, and then grew as worry set in. He instantly realized something was wrong. Thane was out of breath, and he used the stone wall to support him.

"Where is your mother?" he demanded, and Thane buckled and told him what had happened.

* * *

**So many follows and favorites! Thank you!**

**The reviews as always truly keep me going. I'm so happy to know you all enjoy this. I wouldn't continue if it wasn't for you! I'm sorry this is so short, but trust me, I'll be making up for it. Just you wait for the next chapter, it'll be worth it. I'll try not to make you wait so long lol.**


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57**

***There are several different points of view in this one. ENJOY!***

* * *

**ARINA'S POV**

I had no idea how long I had been unconscious, but when I woke I was in chains. Part of me had been expecting to be on the back of a warg, or even handled by an Orc. I was not suspecting the iron chains that bound me. Panic hit me, and for a moment I couldn't breathe. My vision went black and my heart began to hammer in my chest, but then I remembered. I was not the same little girl who had been tortured so long ago. I was more than that. Pushing myself to my feet, I focused on a dragon, and began to push for the transformation.

When nothing happened, I tried again, and again until I was sweating. Finally, I gave up and started to yank on the iron, but still nothing happened. A frustrated cry left my lips, and I swung around when a low chuckle sounded. I glanced around me, and for once I had no idea where I was.

"You will find that it is going to be rather difficult, to use any of your abilities."

Lifting my gaze, I watched a white wizard walk into view and my breath caught in my throat. He was tall and while age had taken a toll on him, he was still powerful and as sharp as a fresh sword.

"Saruman," I breathed. "What...what is going on?"

"What a terrible question," he scoffed. "It is a surprise that no one has caught you sooner. You are a very powerful tool, Queen Arina. And I'm afraid you belong to me now."

I glared at him viciously and that was when I felt the first pulse in my mind. It tried to take over, and the darkness of it had me shaking. With a curse, I clamped down on my barriers and thought of keeping them in tact. No one would get in. No one, I couldn't let him in. This just had to happen now, when I was weak in my mind. If I let up at all, he would take over instantly.

"How sweet," he mused. "You truly think that you can stop me? I am the most powerful wizard in the land. If I can stop your powers, I can certainly get to your mind. Let's try starting with something else."

Glancing to my right, I watched an Orc walk in and the look of him reminded me of Bolg. I wouldn't be surprised if that spawn had bred, and this was some relation of his. I felt my chains draw up tighter, and I clenched my jaw. I wasn't stupid, and I knew exactly what was coming next. Whether or not I survived it was another story entirely. I thought of Thorin, and my heart skipped a beat. I wasn't going to be a victim, as long as I could help it.

"You're going to have to kill me before you get me," I snarled.

They spent several hours, with Saruman in the back instructing what to do next. The Orc had been set to torture me, and each time blood was drawn, the wizard attacked my mind. I closed my eyes tightly against the pain of my body, and instead focused on my head. I refused to look at what was being done to me, and I knew if I did I would lose. I wasn't sure how long they tortured me, before I was left alone for the night.

It was repeated for two more days, and on the third day I was screaming. I cried out in frustration that my body was in agony, and in pain. I cried because I knew I was getting weaker. I wasn't going to be able to hold this out much longer. I had listened to as much as I could before they resumed their task, and had learned that I was a little north of Isengard. He didn't want to draw attention to his sanctuary, so they had taken me somewhere else.

I couldn't get over why Saruman was doing this, and the only conclusion I came to was that he was a traitor. If that was the case, why would he risk taking me? What if others found out what he had done and came after him. I knew the wizard was more clever than that, and if it came down to it he wouldn't be so easily found out. If anyone did try and come find us, he'd probably have an escape plan. I assumed he wouldn't be taking me with him if things didn't go to plan. I'd likely be dead before that happened.

When they finally stopped, I was spent and lying in a pool of my own blood. Terror had buried itself deep in my body, but my mind was still protecting itself. I had forced myself into this state, only so that I may survive. The wizard was frustrated with how strong I was, but the only reason I was, was because of the absolute terror I felt. I would not be controlled, or made into a slave. It was my biggest fear, and that apparently had been good enough. Saruman had broken in partly, only to be throw viciously out.

Had I been able to transform into a dragon they'd all be dead. I blinked a little and tried to listen to the noise around me. There wasn't much I could focus on, but I was glad for the break. I was so tired, but having heard that the wizard was done for the evening, I let my guard down and tried to heal the more serious wounds. Everything else could wait. I was so tired! Blinking several times, I closed my eyes and felt myself go a little. Panicking again, I opened them and tried to stay awake. If I fell asleep, maybe he'd be able to get in. I heard quiet laughter, but I refused to let myself sleep after that.

The days began to blur together, and for the life of me I couldn't tell how many days I had been held. Saruman was bent on getting into my mind, but I clamped down as tightly as I dared on the barriers. There had been a few times that I had felt my protection begin to slip, and I caught a glimpse of what he wanted from me. That sent enough terror into my body that often enough, it renewed my strength to continue my fight. All I wanted was to be home, or for someone to find me. This couldn't be what was in store for me for the rest of my life. I had worked to hard to be as happy as I had been.

* * *

**THORIN'S POV**

They had searched for the better part of a week, well into the second, and all Thorin could see was red. How had this happened!? How could anyone have snuck up on them? Even Thane had said he wasn't sure how it had happened, everything had moved so fast. He was grateful his son had come back with only a few cuts, but the rage he felt toward Arina had almost crippled him. How dare she let herself get captured like that. He knew she hadn't done it on purpose, and that she was only protecting Thane, but she should have known better. This was the one thing he knew she would never have wanted. Now, she was out of reach and he had no idea where she had gone.

Lord Elrond had deemed it wise to cross the mountains, because the eagles had said nothing had passed the mountains recently. The great birds would have noticed that. Now, he found himself along with Dwalin, Thane, Kili, Tauriel and a few other dwarves riding with elves. Lord Elrond had sent a ranger and a few elves in his wake, and Legolas had met up with them a few days later. Thane was fairing just about as bad as he was emotion wise. There had been many occasions over the past week that he had almost given into it.

Thorin had firmly stated to his son that if he himself wasn't allowed, then neither was Thane. His son had grudgingly agreed with that statement, and was handling himself better. They had encountered many Orcs on the road, but no one would tell them anything. The group kept a firm path south, but fanned out over the course of a few miles. The ranger had proved to be extremely talented at tracking, as had Legolas. They had picked up faint trails, and that was all they had to go on.

He had spent the better part of the week not sleeping if he could help it, and when they had encountered Orcs, he was unusually violent. Even with all the torture that had gone on, the filth still wouldn't talk. He wanted to destroy everything around him, but instead he took it out on Orcs.

It was on the night of their thirteenth night, that a scream echoed from somewhere around them. They had pressed on in the night, because Thorin wanted to see if they could possibly use stealth to surprise their enemy if they found them. Everyone froze when they heard the scream, and he glanced at Thane and Tauriel when they had stopped. After several minutes, the cry sounded again and Tauriel's hands flew to her daggers.

"Found her. Straight ahead," she murmured.

Thorin was thankful they had all regrouped as the sun had set. The ranger, Aragorn was his name took a group to the right, while Legolas took his left. They moved forward in silence, and Thorin wanted nothing more then to run forward and get to her. As they came through some trees, they saw a soft glow of a fire, and what Thorin laid his eyes on was something from a nightmare.

Arina had spoken of what it had been like in Gundabad, and he knew that this was almost the same, if not worse. He could see the blood on her, and the stains on the ground and he bristled. Beside him, Dwalin had also tensed and Kili gripped his sword so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. He noticed to the left of where they stood, that Legolas had drawn his bow, and seconds later he fired. The arrow lodged itself in the head of the Orc who had been torturing her.

All hell suddenly broke loose after that. He saw something flash, and suddenly they were engaging the Orcs. Thane cut through his enemies alongside Dwalin, while Kili and Tauriel moved together. Thorin's main concern was getting to Arina. She was on the ground now, and finally, he was able to get through the fighting. Swinging around, he cut the head off of and Orc who came at him, taking in how it screamed as it died.

When he finished, he dropped to his knees and took in the sight before him. She looked dead, and for a moment he feared she was. Reaching out he touched her hand, scared that it might be stiff and cold with death. All the wounds on her would have killed a normal man, and he was quickly reminded of the day he had found her.

There was blood in her hair, and all along her face from various wounds that had splattered. Her clothes were covered in blood, and were ripped in spots. He had assumed that they had cut right through the fabric. The iron shackles had dug into the skin on her wrists, and that alone made him flinch.

"Oh, my love," he muttered, and tears came to his eyes.

Her fingers twitched then, and a gasp left his lips. Shifting closer, he quickly began to take the iron chains off her. He was made of stone, and working metal was his specialty. It was no surprise that he was able to break them once he drove the dagger in. It was quiet easy to do, and soon, her wrists and ankles were free. Gathering Arina up in his arms, he listened as she let out a harsh breath. He hushed her in Khuzdul, and he was relieved that it worked for now. He had to keep his calm, and as he listened to the fighting going on, he moved some hair from her face.

"Thane!" Dwalin yelled, catching his attention.

He glanced back to see his son and warmaster working perfectly together, and he noticed the look of rage on Thane's face. His son had worked his way through the Orc ranks and had created a part in the Orcs. He had managed to put himself between his parents and their enemies. Thorin was grateful for the protection, and after one last strike of a sword, the last Orc fell dead. Aragorn fell to his side, and Thorin glared at the sudden intrusion.

"We need to go now," he hissed. "We cannot linger."

"She cannot move," Thorin protested. "She is wounded. Too wounded to move."

"I met her in Rivendell, and she told me she is far stronger than her body shows. We need to move now. Do not let your fear cloud your judgment," Aragorn answered firmly.

His brain cleared for just a brief second, and he nodded. They moved out once the last Orc was dead, and they kept up a quick pace. It wasn't as fast as they had been moving before, but it would do. He carried her for hours as they moved, and was very aware of her blood staining his clothes. It worried him that she wasn't healing. Arina had amazing healing abilities, so for this to still be going on, told him something was wrong. They put a good distance between where they had found her, and finally Thorin was off auto pilot. Aragorn and Legolas had led them to a small stream, in a well protected spot.

Kili and Tauriel hastily laid down something for Thorin to put Arina on, and the others built a fire. Thane had transformed into a large black wolf the size of a warg and had stood guard over them. His son had to be exhausted, but he didn't show it.

"We need to get her wounds treated," Tauriel said quietly, her head bowed.

"Help me," Thorin rumbled, and she nodded.

They set to work, with Thane planted in front of them to block the view. They had to remove what was left of her clothes, and Thorin sucked in a breath as they saw the injuries that had been inflicted. She was breathing at least, even though it was very faint. They worked for the better part of an hour, and soon all of the blood was washed from her and Tauriel was able to get her in some new clothes. During the whole process, Arina had not opened her eyes.

"We will keep watch," Tauriel murmured. "The elves rarely sleep. We'll be safe tonight."

"Thank you, Tauriel," Thorin murmured.

She nodded her head briefly, and got to her feet and relayed the message to the others. In front of him, Thane shifted from his position. Thorin quietly got to his feet and walked over to the wolf, and laid a hand on his back.

"Get some rest, you will need your strength," he sighed.

Thane rumbled deep in his chest, and Thorin gave him one last pat and walked back to Arina. He sat down at her side, and drew a blanket over her in silence. For a third time in his life, he wanted to sit down and sob. This was the second time she had made him feel like this, and it was not her fault. Reaching out, he ran a gentle hand down her pale cheek and his blue eyes watered.

For the first time he understood why she had fled all those years ago. She had gone into hiding for precisely this reason. The only difference was that now, she was extremely powerful. All the times she had argued over this kind of thing with him back in the Blue Mountains, it was because of this. Others wanted her for her power, and her abilities. If they could do to her what they had done to her brother, they'd all be doomed.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, and glanced up when he heard a noise. His shoulders relaxed when he saw Dwalin standing beside a sleeping Thane. His friend who wore the usual hard look, had melted and was standing there with worry etched on his face. He sighed softly.

"The lass says she lives," Dwalin murmured.

"Aye," Thorin rumbled.

They were both caught off guard when Arina shifted and inhaled a large breath. Thorin looked down instantly, and watched as her hazel eyes fluttered open. He was afraid of what he might see, but he was greeted with a clear gaze. Relief flooded him, at seeing that the enemy had no succeeded at breaking her. She was still his.

"Thorin?" she whispered, her voice hoarse from obvious screaming.

"Arina," Thorin choked on her name, his voice filled with emotion. "Oh, Arina."

Her body shook, and it was clear she was in agony. He reached out and laid a hand on her cheek as tears started falling from her eyes. She reached out weakly, and he met her half way. Carefully he drew her to him, aware that her whole body tensed in pain. Her wounds were not healing quick enough. He cradled her, and laid his cheek on top of her head. She couldn't help the sobs that started shaking her, and she gripped him tightly.

* * *

**ARINA'S POV**

I couldn't stop the tears that flowed freely, and I found myself clutching Thorin's shirt with a death grip. He found me, he had come for me just as he had said so many years ago. He had said if I had ever been taken, he'd find me. I choked on my tears, and couldn't stop the sobbing that wracked my body. Thorin shushed me as best he could, his fingers stroking my hair.

"It's all right," he whispered. "We've got you. I've got you, love."

My fingers only tightened in his hold, and it took me awhile before I was able to see straight. Once I was able to get my body under control, I heard a soft whine. Lifting my head from Thorin's chest, I turned and saw a huge black wolf just a foot away. I took in a huge breath, and gave him a look over with my eyes. I had never wanted Thane to see me like this, and that made me angry. I was suddenly caught up in so many emotions that for a moment, I was frozen. Jerking myself from my thoughts, I controlled myself, and reached out.

"Good job," I whispered, touching his muzzle. "Good job."

Thane shifted closer to me, and I ran my hands through his fur and let him press his head into my shoulder. I tried not to choke up in any more tears, and I pressed my cheek back against Thorin's chest.

"Arina?"

Lifting my head a little, I watched Kili come forward, and as always, Dwalin was standing over us. I gave him a slow smile, and let him take my hand that was on Thane's head. Kili gave my fingers a tight squeeze. I had no words to say, and at least Kili understood that. He left once he was satisfied, and I dropped my head back against Thorin. Thane suddenly turned human, and I was able to sit up and hug him tightly. His grip on my back was painful, but I allowed it. He leaned back to look at me, and I noticed the tears in his eyes.

"Don't you shed any of those for me," I murmured. "You did what I said, and you did well. I will be all right, in time."

"It should have been me," he hissed, his voice rough.

"Don't," Thorin rumbled suddenly. "We will speak of it when we return home."

"Adad," Thane whispered.

He moved back instantly, and gave us space. The mother in me wanted to reach out and comfort him, but for once I knew I was not in the right state of mind. I blinked a little, and closed my eyes tightly. I was still so tired, but I feared going to sleep. I didn't know if I could now that I had woken myself. Pressing myself closer to Thorin, I took in the fact that this was truly real, and not a dream caused by….

"Oh..." I sucked in a breath.

"Arina?" Thorin asked.

"What?" I whispered.

"My love, tell me who did this," he commanded.

I felt panic take over my body again, and I pushed myself to sit on my own. My vision left me for a minute, and I clenched my hands into tight fists.

"I don't….I don't remember," I choked. "I don't remember."

Everyone around us fell silent, and it made my ears start ringing. I looked at my hands as I forced them to open, and I felt tears fall from my eyes. I didn't know I had any more left to cry. They fell onto my hands, and it burned the cuts on them. For awhile, I stared blankly at my lap, more shocked that I couldn't remember who had done such awful things to me. I remembered the Orc who had tortured me, but I couldn't remember who had been commanding him.

"Look at me."

Thorin's command had my eyes snapping up to his face and my tears blurred my vision. He grabbed my cheeks, and wiped them so that I could see better. It didn't help, because they were falling so heavily. I pressed my face into his shoulder, unable to bear looking at him again.

"Do not lose yourself now," he rumbled. "You stay with me, do you hear?"

"I hear you," I whispered.

"Try and rest," Thorin sighed.

I shuddered at the thought, but knew that we weren't very far from daybreak. I didn't want to fall asleep when we had to move. I forced myself to take a large breath, and calm down so that I could relax.

"We will move out in the morning," Thorin murmured. "Thane will carry you if he must. He's already said so."

"I am afraid I can't sleep even if I tried," I whispered, my throat hurting.

"Hush then," he sighed.

I found comfort in allowing him to hold me for the remainder of the night. I knew at some point he had fallen asleep, but the moment he did, Thane woke up and took up guarding us. He had resumed his wolf form and was keeping close. I had been able to eat, and keep it down and it gave me a little more strength. I was still cold, and Thane moved closer and allowed his heat to warm me. I stayed in Thorin's hold, but took comfort in what he was trying to give.

When the sun finally rose, it hurt my eyes and I turned away from it. There was movement ahead, and I watched as Legolas tended to the horses. I let Thorin wrap his arm around my waist when I found myself leaning.

"How long?" I whispered.

"Two weeks," Thorin answered.

"It...should have taken you much longer to find me," I replied, looking at him.

"We had a dragon on our side," Thorin hummed. "And eagles."

My heart clenched, and I was filled with gratitude. The eagles did not have to help us, and I knew it was a risk for Thane to use his dragon form. I sighed quietly, and closed my eyes tightly. My knees shook for a moment, and I tried hard to stay on my feet.

"Arina?" Thorin asked, concerned.

"I'm just…."

"We need to get her to Rivendell, my lord," Aragorn said hurriedly. "Lord Elrond can help further heal her."

"The lad has a point," Dwalin said quietly. "Go. You get her there. Thane can take us back to Erebor. He had already sent word to the eagles."

"Here, take my horse," Legolas nodded. "He is quick. He will get you there."

Thane shifted on his feet quietly, and I knew he wanted nothing more than to come along. I jumped a little, when I was suddenly lifted up onto the white horse, and soon Thorin was in the saddle with me. I grabbed onto the mane of the stallion as he shifted slightly.

"Listen to me, Thane," Thorin ordered. "When you get the others safely back, then you may return to Rivendell. Do you hear me?"

"Father," Thane nodded.

* * *

**THANE'S POV**

The length of time it had taken them to find Arina had sent Thane into a spiral of anger that he had never felt before. Had it not been for the steady guidance of Dwalin and his father, Thane had been sure he would have lost it. He had known Thorin was angry, but the skill it took him to reign in his own anger gave Thane courage. It helped him keep his in check. When they had found her, he had feared his mother was dead. She had been lying in a pool of her own blood, and he felt all his control slip. How he had managed to not take the form of a dragon was beyond him. He'd wanted nothing more than to let the beast burn them all to ashes.

No, he had not even transformed into anything to slay the enemy. His sword slicing through armor and flesh had been much more satisfying. Their snarls of rage and agony had been music to his ears. Thane knew he was a born warrior, he had Durin blood in him. The gentle side of his mother was tucked and hidden, reserved only for those he loved. He had taken far more from his father's side of the family, and that made him chuckle.

Arina had woken hours after they had first found her, and thankfully he had not been human when she first woke up. Her sobs of pain and relief had broken his heart. Over the course of his short life, she had always been smiling, or helping him get into mischief. Seeing her bloody and broken had disturbed him. No mother should have to go through that, but that didn't stop him from taking human form and hugging her. She was alive, and they had saved her.

He had slept until Thorin had finally drifted off. Once his father had fallen asleep, he had put himself right against Arina's back for the night. She had curled her hand in his fur, taking in the warmth. He had taken the form of a large wolf that night, guarding them fiercely.

Once they were on their way to Rivendell, Thane had wasted no time in returning Dwalin, Kili, Tauriel and the other dwarves to Erebor. News that their Queen had been found would cheer the whole kingdom. He flew as a dragon, without rest and let everyone down. Dwalin and Kili turned to wait for him as he turned human.

"When I return, it will be with the King and Queen," Thane promised, grasping Dwalin's hand firmly.

"Aye," he agreed. "I am sure she will be all right, lad. She's a tough lass."

Thane shifted uneasily on his feet at that, and Kili looked at him for a moment. "She has gone through something like this before?"

"That will be her story to tell when she is ready," Kili said firmly, laying his hand on Thane's shoulder. "But she will tell it. Arina is strong, Thane. I've never met anyone stronger than her. Now go, fly fast."

Thane looked at his cousin for a moment, and then sighed and nodded. He pushed his transformation into a dragon again and set flight. He set a rapid pace toward Rivendell, and the journey numbed his wing muscles. As he flew, he roared out all his rage that he had held in. Fire spewed from his jaws in a deadly blast. Who ever had done this to his mother would surely pay. If they found out, Thane would kill them himself. Snarling, he pumped his wings harder.

Hours of flying put him close to the elven city, so he transformed into a raven to make an easier entrance. He landed and was human in moments. Aragorn walked out to greet him, but the look on his face made Thane pause.

"She needs further healing," Aragorn sighed. "She's been asleep. Lord Elrond had to help her mind, and further heal some wounds. But she is going to be fine."

"May I see her?" Thane rumbled.

"Of course."

Aragorn led him to the room set in a peaceful part of the main castle. It was close to the healing halls, in case of anything bad happening. That way the elves were close by. Thorin was asleep in the chair beside the bed, and Thane sighed sadly. He felt so bad for his father. The pain he must be going through during all this made his own heart hurt. Walking inside, Thane looked at the bed. Arina laid in the middle, peacefully like nothing had truly happened. She was pale, and her hair was a little messy, but she looked much better.

Thorin's eyes snapped open as Thane drew closer, but he relaxed at the sight of him. Thane smiled a little as his father got to his feet. The King drew him into an affectionate embrace, and Thane gripped his shoulder tightly.

"Lord Elrond expects her to sleep for a day or two," Thorin sighed, moving back. "But he says she is all right. He is incredibly surprised, but relieved."

"You should rest, I can stay with her," Thane offered.

"I am not leaving her side," Thorin rumbled flatly.

So, he ended up staying with his father, keeping him company until hunger drove him to find something to eat. The next several days proved to be the same, but the elf kept reassuring them she needed rest. Her mind was clear, it was when her body was ready to wake up again. Thane had gone back to Erebor once to tell the family, and reassure the others. On the flight back, he had returned with Dwalin who had stubbornly insisted on going with him. Thane didn't have the heart to deny him that.

* * *

**The reviews were welcomed as always! All the favorites and follows are also great!**

**Misty, sorry to torture you so, but I told ya I wouldn't leave you hanging!**

**Silk, GREAT to see you back! Glad you enjoyed the chapters! **

**So, I made up for it right? Did I?!**


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58**

* * *

**ARINA'S POV**

I wasn't sure how long it took us to reach the city, but by then I had been so tired that I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore. I was lucky that I didn't dream, but I felt that something was floating on the outside of my mind, protecting me. I couldn't be sure if I was imagining that or not. When I finally woke, I was in a room that was open and airy. I took a breath, and my eyes fluttered open. Slowly, I pushed myself up, and looked around. It was morning from the looks of it. Thorin was no where to be found, but just as I started to get out of bed, someone walked in.

"No, you stay there."

Looking up, I watched as Elrond approached the bed. "I...where is Thorin?" I asked.

"He is sleeping," the elf answered. "He has been awake far too long. I gave him a tonic so that he may rest."

"How...how long have I been asleep?" I found myself dreading the answer.

"Another five days have passed since you arrived here. You were not yourself when you arrived, so I helped you sleep. We guarded your mind, because you were unable."

"We?" I asked.

"You think I would not help?"

Looking over again, I saw Lady Galadriel walk in and I sucked in a breath. She walked so smoothly that she looked like she was floating. It had been over fifty years since I had seen her, and she had not changed.

"I have no words for that," I murmured. "I didn't know who knew..."

"You cannot remember who did this to you?" she asked.

"No..."

"It takes a powerful magic, to alter ones memories," she sighed, walking over to my bedside. "But luckily, there are those who are stronger then that."

"You know who did this to me?" I asked, tears coming to my eyes.

"Yes," Galadriel answered softly, and moved some hair from my face. "But we must not let him know that yet."

"You aren't going to tell me?" I demanded suddenly. "I have a right to know."

"If I told you, you must promise me that you will not act in revenge. I promise you that one day you will get it, but it will not be today," she answered.

"I promise," I nodded.

"The White Wizard."

I sucked in my breath, and betrayal cut itself deep into my heart. Saruman. He was the one who did this to me, and he had taken away my memories. I looked at my hands, and I closed my eyes tightly after a minute. I couldn't wake Thorin just yet, but I needed someone else in this room. Galadriel quietly rose to her feet and Elrond took her place. He reached out and grabbed my hand, letting me grip his own tightly. I was so angry, and it was such a sudden and fierce feeling that it scared me a little.

"His betrayal has been long in the making," Galadriel sighed softly. "I had a feeling, but his power is great. He was able to hide it from me. If I had known we wouldn't have allowed you to fall into such danger."

"None of this is your fault," I muttered, looking at my hand gripping Elrond's.

"We suspect that he will realize his mistake. I was able to go into your mind and find the lost memories," she continued, her voice seeming far off. "He'll likely know that we have found out, but like I said we must act like we do not. I want to know what he is doing."

"He is working with Sauron?" I finally asked.

"Yes, I do think he was won over," Galadriel sighed. "I am however not surprised."

"Why?"

"He has so much power," Elrond rumbled. "So much that he only craves more, to prove to himself and to others how great he is. Working with Sauron will give him that. For a time."

I shuddered a little. "So if he had me as a weapon.."

"We'd all be in grave danger," Elrond sighed. "I am so sorry, that you have had to deal with such pain. But what you did was for the better. Saruman would have broken Thane. He does not yet possess the power to protect his mind. You are a good mother, and a wise Queen."

Part of me swelled at the praise, knowing that what I had done was the right thing. During the torture, I had begun to question if it had indeed been right. If they had won, I'd be a tool. If not, I'd be dead. Either way, it would have been a loss, but Thorin and the others had found me before it had gone worse.

"So what to we do now?" I asked, looking up.

"You need to heal," Galadriel sighed softly. "We will send you home with supplies to help you. We will keep a careful watch. So will your King and his people, that I have no doubt."

I nodded quietly to them, and soon I was left alone. I thought about what we had just spoken of, and then searched my mind a little. Part of me was actually glad he had taken away the memories. As I was thinking back, there were gaps in my mind, and parts of the torture had gone with it. He had been present for the majority of the time then. I didn't have to be haunted by so many memories, but the ones I had were still enough to send me into nightmares. I grit my teeth. I had been through this before, I could get through it again. I sat in bed for what seemed like hours, when the door opened again.

I looked up and saw Thorin there. Even though he had slept, he didn't look like it. He had ran a brush quickly through his hair and from his breathing he had run here. I felt tears come to my eyes, so I blinked them back fiercely. He came forward, and I was immediately taken into his arms. He hugged me so tightly I had trouble breathing. I returned it just as fiercely, and closed my eyes when he kissed the top of my head.

"I am so sorry we weren't quick enough," he rumbled. "I'm so sorry."

"None of this is your fault. You found me, that's all that matters," I hushed him, my voice shaking. "My body is healed, and with time so will my mind."

"You won't be alone," Thorin said, pulling back to look at me.

He cupped my cheeks, and I reached up and grabbed his wrists. I tried hard not to cry and when it worked I let out a breath of relief. He pressed a kiss to my forehead, and he soon found my lips. I gave into it, before he pulled back again. He tried not to linger, but I could feel the relief from him. Relief I was sure we both felt.

"Are you hungry?" he asked gently.

"I am," I answered tentatively.

Hearing the uncertainty in my voice, Thorin turned to get a good look at me. He sighed softly, and reached out and ran a hand through my hair. I closed my eyes at the contact for just a moment. Getting to his feet, Thorin retrieved a brush and climbed into bed behind me. It was a touching gesture, and one I couldn't help but relax into. Feeling him run the brush through my hair and braid it again gave me comfort. When he was done, he pressed a kiss to my shoulder.

"You are brave," he murmured. "Braver than any person I have met. We can go out and eat. There are not many here. You are safe."

"Thank you," I whispered.

He helped me get into a new change of clothes, and I flinched at the sore muscles in my back. Thorin paid close attention, and soon we were heading toward the place where meals were usually held. From the suns position, it was earlier afternoon. When we entered the place, I saw Aragorn, Thane, Dwalin, Elrond and Legolas there. It was a small group, but I still felt myself tense. Thorin drew me close to his side, and turned so that I was suddenly facing his chest. It startled me so much that I jumped at the sudden movement, and my eyes flew to his.

"If you don't want to do this we can turn around," he said softly. "I can ask for someone to send food to your room."

I felt my expression ease dramatically, knowing that he was here for me. Reaching out, I took his hand, and laced our fingers together. Thorin looked down at them for a moment, before glancing back up to me.

"As long as I have you by my side," I whispered. "I will be all right."

Thorin's tense posture eased at the words I spoke, and I found I relaxed a little as well. He nodded, and leaned in to press a kiss to my cheek before leading me out. No one stopped talking, but they did smile when we came into view. Dwalin immediately surged to his feet, and I expected that. Apparently so did Thorin, who stepped aside as the warrior came up to me. I grunted as he swept me up into a hug, and again I was caught off guard. Returning the hug, I couldn't help the soft smile that graced my lips.

"Thank you, Dwalin," I murmured.

"I'm glad to see you well, My Lady," he rumbled.

"Aye," I nodded. "I will be."

Pulling back, Dwalin laid his hands on my shoulders and gave me a good look over, bless his heart. The dwarf quietly nodded to himself once he was satisfied, and it made me smile a little. He moved aside, and Thorin and I took the chairs that were open. I sat next to Thane, and let him lean in and kiss my cheek. I could feel his energy and he was bursting with happiness to see that I was awake. Reaching out, touched his cheek and pushed some of his hair away from his eyes. His blue orbs softened at the contact, and I dropped my hand after a moment. Thane reached out and grabbed my hand again and pressed a kiss to it.

"Thank you," I murmured, and he pressed our foreheads together.

"I cannot truly express the joy I feel, seeing you awake, Amad," he rumbled softly.

I chuckled, and patted his cheek. "I can feel it, my dear son," I answered, my voice soft. "That's all that matters."

Thane smiled again, and leaned back from me and finally released my hand. I straightened back up, and let Thorin lay his hand on my own. I laced our fingers again, and found myself gripping his own. I looked at him for a moment, when Legolas drew my attention, as well as Aragorn.

"It is good to see you well," Legolas said softly.

"Thank you," I nodded. "I both of you. I remember you were there."

"Aye," Legolas nodded.

"You have my gratitude," I murmured.

"Think nothing of it," the elf shook his head.

I barely noticed Thorin slide a plate of food in front of me, and I reached and took a drink of water that was in front of me. As I took a sip and set the cup down, I paused and felt my chest tighten in a slight surge of panic. I didn't want to be here, I couldn't face them. It was all too fresh in my mind. I felt my heart rate increase, and slowly I forced in a soft breath.

"Why did you go and meet Smaug?"

I blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

Aragorn took his pipe from his mouth. "What made you want to meet the dragon?" he asked, his voice casual.

I opened my mouth to answer that, and closed it promptly. A second passed, and suddenly I chuckled a little at the odd question. Tilting my head a little, I let the words float around in my head a little. Even Thorin was looking at me curiously. This was a good distraction, and I went with it. He was trying to help me, and I was glad for the change of subject.

"Well," I said slowly. "There had been stories, rumors that had begun to float around that Thorin had been killed in a small battle near the Blue Mountains. When I had heard them, I had continued what I was doing, staying hidden. After a few years, I decided that it was time for a change. I had always been curious about the dragon..and..."

I took a breath and glanced at Thorin to see that he was focusing on something off in the distance. He was listening intently, but I knew he knew about the rumor that had gone around. Everyone was listening closely at the table.

"I figured it had been about thirty years, and nothing had happened. I wasn't allowed to return, I was still stuck in hiding. It was a pretty low point for me, and honestly even though I was curious, I was hoping the dragon would kill me," I continued on. "I was quite surprised when he didn't. After the rumors, I wasn't brave enough to go back and if they were true I wouldn't have known what to do. So, the dragon and I entered a tentative friendship. He allowed me to return to the mountain, and I kept going back."

"Did you ever think you could kill him?" Thane asked suddenly.

"Part of me wanted to, yes," I nodded. "He had taken a precious home, and had killed so many. But I knew that killing him wouldn't bring them back, and I didn't even have the power to kill him. He would have turned me to ash in seconds. I didn't feel like angering the beast."

"So, he allowed you to stay, or come back?" Aragorn mused.

"As I said, he was an intelligent creature," I sighed. "I did value his knowledge, and he did have a sense of humor. I thank him for one thing though. He got me in trouble, and it brought me back."

I looked up and glanced fondly at Thorin, and saw his lips lift in a half smile. Reaching out, he touched my fingers and sighed quietly. I glanced back at Aragorn to finish what the story.

"After Lord Elrond realized what I was doing, I was called here," I mused, and the elf lord smiled. "When that happened, I ran right into Thorin and the company in the Quest for Erebor."

"That's quite a tale," Aragorn smiled.

"Thank you," I sighed, grateful.

He tilted his head slightly in acknowledgment, and I found that I was able to eat what was on my plate. Thane rose to his feet shortly after and went with Dwalin who had also risen to his feet. I watched them go for just a moment, and then sighed quietly.

"We leave as soon as you are able," Thorin rumbled.

"I think it would be wise to get you home," Elrond spoke finally. "You will heal better there."

This time it was Thorin who got to his feet to speak, and he spoke for me. "We cannot thank you enough, for what was done," he rumbled, meeting Elrond's eyes. "If you need any assistance, Erebor will answer."

Lord Elrond nodded his head gently. "Just get her home," he said seriously.

"We can leave now," I said softly.

The men at the table nodded, so I rose swiftly to my feet. Aragorn walked around the table as we moved. Looking over to him, I took his hand when he reached out. He pressed it to his lips, and covered it with his other.

"You are a powerful person," he said gently. "You still have great things to do."

"You are kind. Thank you," I nodded.

Going over to Lord Elrond, I paused when he stood up. I let him draw me forward and hug me tightly. I hugged him back, and knew I had much to be grateful for from him. He had done much to keep me safe, him and Galadriel both. I pressed my cheek against his chest, feeling suddenly like such a child. But that only made my heart feel a bit lighter.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"You are loved, Arina," he rumbled. "Do not forget that."

"I won't."

When we got to the courtyard, Thane was standing there with Dwalin quietly. I glanced and saw the serious look on his face. He looked over at me when we approached, and he walked over. I reached out to him, and drew him into a tight hug. He hugged me back, and pressed his face against my shoulder.

"We're flying back," he murmured.

Nodding my head, I moved away from them and focused for a moment. This time when I focused on what I wanted to be, the familiar rush went over my body. Wings, feathers, clawed feet and a strong beak. That alone had me stretching my wings in joy, and I shook my body off. No power over me, I was myself again. Searching my mind for a moment, I was glad to feel it was my own. Something shuddered briefly as flashes of my torture popped up, but I just focused on the fact that I was an eagle.

Leaning down, I let Thorin get on my back and I stretched my wings again. Thane took flight first, and I followed. We flew quickly, and once we were far enough, Dwalin was suddenly on my back. I glanced back for a moment, and then looked down when Thane pushed another transformation. He grew in size dramatically, and scales replaced feathers. Leathery wings stretched open, and suddenly I was looking at a large black dragon. He had a similar body style to my own, but he was a bit thicker. He tilted his large head up to look at me, and he rumbled loudly. His red eye glowed even during the day and I clicked my beak together, I knew what he wanted. Sighing, I safely transferred Thorin and Dwalin to him, before turning human myself.

Thane made a three day trip into one. His larger wings made for more speed, and he carried us straight to the entrance of Erebor. It was well into the night when we arrived, but I had never been so happy to see my home. He landed gently, and soon we were safe on the ground. Thorin wrapped an arm around my waist gently as Thane turned human.

"We will meet in the morning," Thorin rumbled.

"Father," Thane nodded.

I extracted myself from Thorin, and walked over to my son and kissed his cheek softly. "Love you, dear boy," I whispered.

He smiled at the jest, and pressed the cheek I kissed against my own. "And I you, mother," he murmured.

We all walked into the mountain, and I was aware that Dwalin had quickly cleared the area so that I could be sent to our rooms without being bothered. I knew that there were many who would want to see me. I was so happy to see our room that it almost brought me to tears. Thorin shut the door quietly and watched my quietly as I sat on the bed. I was tired all over again.

"Come, let us rest, and then in the morning we will see the others if you are all right," Thorin sighed. "They need to know their Queen is back."

"I will handle it," I nodded. "I'll make myself."

He kept everything normal, and I did the same just so that I could prepare myself. Thorin even played the harp before I fell asleep. When he got into bed, I was pulled close and he continued to hum for me, and soon my body relaxed in sleep.

* * *

**Review :)**

**Misty, as always thank you! Ha, I'm getting pretty smitten myself with Thane, he's turning into a wonderful character!**


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59**

* * *

_Blood pooled around my feet, and dripped down my back. My screams were lost with my voice. I had been so strong in the beginning, but now I had been screaming for what seemed like hours. It had been days actually. This torture had gone on for days. The whip struck numb skin, and I clamped down on the barriers in my mind. All that mattered was keeping my head protected. _

_Laughter echoed behind me, from the filth who had earlier dug a knife into my shoulder. I wanted to kill him with every fiber of my being, but I couldn't. I was drawn up in chains, and I was unable to protect my body. I stared ahead of me, and saw nothing in the darkness. No figure, nothing. There was only the pain that would surface, if the Orc decided to strike a new part of untouched flesh._

"Arina!"

Gasping for breath, my eyes flew open and I found myself in Thorin's arms. He had been shaking me, in an attempt to wake me up. Yanking myself from him, I couldn't help the tears that came to my eyes. It was so powerful, that I couldn't even control the reaction I had from the dream. A sob shook me, and Thorin moved again. He walked to the large doors and opened the curtains. Sunlight streamed into the room and I blinked at the blinding light. Walking forward, Thorin grabbed me and pulled me close.

"You are safe," he rumbled.

I hated that I was going through this again. It made me angry, all at the same time. There were too many emotions rolling through my body to even attempt to control them right away. Reaching out, I grabbed onto him and cried again, until I had no tears left to cry. We didn't sit for very long, and once I had myself under control he drew a bath. That made me happy at least, to know that I wasn't going to suffer so long.

"Do not ever hold back," Thorin said quietly. "If you need to speak of it, speak. If you must cry, then shed your tears. You will get through this, I promise."

I pressed my forehead against his, and let him clean me up. I forced myself to go get dressed and kept my hair braided. When Thorin was dressed, he walked over and quietly placed my crown on my head. I looked at him, and grabbed his wrists when he grabbed my cheeks.

"I love you," he murmured.

"I love you," I whispered.

"Do not doubt that for a second," he said fiercely. "What ever you need of me, I will be here."

"I know," I answered, my voice feeling thick.

He nodded, and I reached up and pressed a kiss to his lips. Thorin kissed me back, and I took a large breath and we left the room. He led me to one of the private studies beside the Gallery of the Kings. I could hear dwarves gathering, wanting to see their Queen. When I walked inside the study, I was greeted with most of the company, Fili, Kili, Tauriel, Sigrid, Fiona, and Ajax. Thane was there as well, a silent guardian with Dwalin. My heart pounded with love for him, and I noticed Thorin wore a similar expression. Fiona and Ajax moved forward first, and I let them hug me tightly.

"We are so glad you are safe!" Fiona gushed, tears in her eyes. "We..."

"Shh," I soothed, pressing a finger to her lips. "I am still very alive."

Ajax looked at me with the same eyes as his father, and I sighed. I squeezed his shoulder gently, and was suddenly yanked aside by Fili. That was such a surprise, that a small sound escaped my lips. He almost knocked me off balance, but I knew he was just happy to see me alive. I hugged him, and forced myself not to cry the tears I wanted to.

"You are a sight for sore eyes," he whispered. "Are you..."

"I will be," I replied, in an equally hushed tone. "I have all of you."

He pulled back, and I was reminded of how much he had grown. Fili squeezed my hand tightly, and I leaned in and kissed his cheek. Kili swung me in a circle, but he and Tauriel had been present during the rescue. Both of them did not say much, but I stood in silence with them none the less. Tauriel pressed her temple against my own, in her own way of affection. Sigrid was just as emotional as her children and Fili, and soon Dis was choking the breath out of me. The tough woman I knew her to be was no where in sight, and it had me smiling.

"Oh stop that," she glared, and I lowered my head in shame, which was not truly felt.

"I am sorry," I hummed.

"But you are all right?" Ajax asked quietly from where he stood.

"I have some healing to do," I replied, seeing nothing but concern in his eyes. "I...it is not a story lightly told, and no one deserves to go through what I just went through. But, I healed once, I can do it again."

As I finished talking, my eyes strayed to Thorin and we were both caught in memories for a moment. I yanked my gaze away from him when Fili and Kili suddenly hugged me tightly. It was so surprising, that I had to laugh.

"Some times, things do not change," I teased, and hugged them back.

"They probably never will," Kili replied fondly, and Fili laughed softly.

"I love you both," I whispered, and they only hugged me tighter.

Finally, I gathered the courage to walk out of the room with Thorin. All the dwarves who had been waiting erupted with cries of joy. Thorin gave a brief speech, and assured that those who had taken me captive were disposed of. I smiled and did what was required of me, but all I wanted to do was run and hide. Thane must have sensed it, because after the speech, he was offering his arm. Thorin gave him a brief order, and we were walking through the hall, passing the crowd. I forced myself to reach out to the dwarves who reached for me. I knew they wanted to know that I was well.

Nori was at the very end of the crowd, and when he reached out for me, I had to pause. I took his hand after he bowed. He was one of the dwarves who was my guard, and he was always trying to look out for me. I reached out and hugged him.

"Glad to see you returned to us," he murmured.

I gave him a gentle smile, and continued on with Thane. He took me outside and I was able to soak up some sun. Taking a breath, I looked up at the sky and then took in the valley between Erebor and Dale. I was home, I was safe and I was with those who loved me.

"Mother, can I ask you something?" Thane asked.

"Yes," I nodded, turning my attention to him.

"Father told me he'd explain when…."

"You want to know why I forced you to leave," I finished for him. "Why I let myself get captured, and not you."

"I do," Thane answered softly.

I sighed a little, knowing the question would come. I moved forward and found a place to sit on the bridge, and looked down for a moment. I was not exactly sure where to begin.

"Long ago, when I first met your father, I had been held captive in Gundabad. I was held with your grandparents and your uncle," I sighed. "We were being tortured beyond what our minds could handle. They were trying to turn us into slaves. Your grandfather helped me escape, and it was after a long run that I had met Thorin. He helped me heal. Shifters you understand can become extremely powerful. They are a powerful tool if evil were to get a hold of one of us. I mean no disrespect when I say you are young. I do not wish for you to go through that for as long as I can help it. Your mind is not strong enough yet, and I am your mother. I will protect you."

"So, whoever took you wanted you to be a weapon," Thane stated softly.

"Yes, but I was able to protect my mind. My fear of being a slave like that kept me safe. It was strong enough to keep whoever was trying to get in, out," I sighed. "You are quickly becoming a powerful shifter, stronger than I was at your age. But in some things, you are just not ready yet. You will be one day, but I pray you never go through what I went through."

Thane stood quietly as I spoke, and crossed his arms in thought when I finally finished talking. He understood everything I had said, but the stubborn pride he had was clear in his expression. I chuckled a little, and reached out and touched his arm.

"You have much life ahead of you," I murmured. "I wish you to live it. But there are dark days coming. Don't forget that."

He sighed quietly and I watched the wind blow some of his hair from his face. Humming a little, I pulled my feet onto the ledge with me, and looked back over the valley. Thane stood with me in silence for a while. I sighed softly after a bit, and tilted my head to see that he was still deep in thought.

"What do you wish to know?" I asked gently.

"Is this how it will always be?" Thane answered, looking at me. "With others after you and one day me?"

"No, no I believe it won't always be like this," I replied softly. "I believe one day, evil will truly lose. The ones who want to enslave us will leave this world. But for now, all we can do is be the best we can. Protect ourselves, and don't be foolish."

"What you did was foolish," he suddenly growled.

"I'm a mother. You have your father's blood in you. Everything I do that puts myself in danger will be foolish to you," I chuckled, knowing his heart was in the right place. "I protected you from something, and I know I will be fine. It's what mothers do."

He glared at me for a moment, and someone cleared their throat. We both turned around to see who it was, and I smiled at the sight of Thorin. He was standing there with his hands behind his back, and his gaze was on me alone. I kept the eye contact, knowing he was thinking of what to say. The seriousness of the look alone almost had me choking up. After several minutes he turned his eyes to Thane.

"You will find that you will never understand women of any race," Thorin rumbled as he walked over. "So do not try to understand them."

"That's comforting, father," Thane chuckled.

"It's the best I can give," Thorin sighed. "I've had to learn the hard way. But I do agree with your mother, no matter how terrible what happened was, she did it to protect you. She's already done several things to protect me, and I have to just accept that."

Thane grunted loudly at that, and turned his gaze back to me. He was looking for something, but he wasn't sure what. I sighed and reached out and touched his arm. He glanced at my hand, and then back to me.

"I had to give up so many things in my life," I said slowly. "So has your father. The journey back to the mountain, and the battle that had happened changed all of us. I was not about to lose him, and I would say the same to you. One day you will find a way to repay what I've done. That's just who you are. I can see it in your eyes. But the greatest gift you gave me was listening to me that night. You will be a mighty warrior, Thane. That I have no doubt. But don't over think what had happened. As I said, I'll be fine."

Thorin sighed, and walked over to us and patted Thane on the shoulder firmly. He looked back to his father and sighed quietly. Ducking his head in a nod, Thane reached forward and kissed me on the cheek. He turned and nodded to Thorin before walking back into the mountain, obviously done with the conversation. His energy felt much more at ease this time.

Once he was out of sight, I looked back over the valley. The warm summer sun warmed my skin, and gave me a sense of comfort. I locked my fingers around my knees for a moment and listened as Thorin shifted quietly beside me. He leaned against the low stone wall that I sat on and sighed.

"What's the matter?" I asked, finally looking at him.

"I am just bothered over the past," he grunted, hair blowing from his face.

He wasn't wearing his crown today, and he wasn't even in the usual royal clothing that I was used to seeing him in. He was in a blue outfit and black pants. It was similar to the outfit I had seen him in back when I had first laid eyes on him again. The thought made me smile at the memory. There was just a little more gray in his hair, but not much. He had not changed very much over the last thirty years. Unless he was exhausted, then his age was easily seen.

"What are you bothered by?" I mused, shaking myself from admiring him so.

"All those years you argued with me," Thorin sighed. "I had given you such a hard time. This was why. There are those out there, that even now they still want you."

"Yes, this was why I disappeared," I answered quietly, looking down.

"I feel I must apologize for that," he admitted. "I didn't….this was exactly why you had left, and why you had been so worried. I feel like such a fool, Arina."

Looking at him sharply, I reached out and touched his cheek. "None of this was your fault," I said firmly. "We didn't know any of this was going to happen. Please don't beat yourself up over something that happened so long ago."

Thorin shrugged his shoulders roughly, and looked back over the valley. "It will not happen again," he rumbled darkly.

I let out a soft breath at his promise, and looked at him. His blue eyes were hard as he stared over the valley, and I knew he was extremely angry. We had been through this before, but I was determined not to let it haunt me. The only thing I feared was going to bed, but I could get over that as well. I opened my mouth, and shut it promptly. He told me to speak if I needed to.

"I won't let this haunt me," I said firmly, though my voice shook. "I was beaten, and he had inflicted wounds I was terrified I couldn't heal. I was taunted, and I was made to feel like help would never come. It repeated day after day, and I feared to sleep because if I did, I'd lose. I don't remember who I was protecting myself from, but I was told who it was. So I do know who is responsible."

"Arina," Thorin breathed.

"I have some satisfaction," I continued. "The person who did this to me was someone who was much more powerful than I, but he did not get into my mind. I did not let him break me, and had I been able to transform they'd all burn. I'm not a victim, and I refuse to be one. I know that there are dark days coming, but I will not let this haunt me. Even with what had happened, I beat them. I won. They didn't get what they wanted, and that's what is important."

Thorin sighed again, and reached out for my hands, so I took his. He pulled me from the wall, and wrapped his arms around my waist tightly. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my face against his shoulder. He hummed quietly, and his fingers moved across my back gently.

"I couldn't have picked a better Queen, or wife," he murmured into my ear. "You have been so strong, love. And you are right, what you did was a victory in itself. I'm so proud of you, even though it is difficult."

I listened to him as he spoke, and my heart eased a little at his words. All the swirling thoughts in my head stopped, and I focused on only him. Shifting slightly, I tucked my head against his neck, and pressed a kiss there. It was the only response I could think of. I would probably start crying if I said anything else. Thorin held me a little tighter, and finally pulled back so that he could see me.

"I'm hungry," I blurted, and he laughed.

"Come then, I wouldn't want to keep my Queen hungry. She gets angry when she's hungry," he mused.

I gave him a fake glare of offense, and he laughed softly as he led me inside. He took me to one of our private rooms and ordered lunch from a maid. The door opened not long after, and Dwalin walked in with Fili and Kili. I looked up from where I was sitting and my eyes softened slightly.

"Dwalin won't admit it in front of all of us, but he wanted to check on you just as bad as we did," Kili mused.

"Silly really," Fili added in. "He was fidgeting. Dwalin never fidgets."

"I'm going to send both of your heads rolling," Dwalin grunted.

Amusement flooded my entire body, and it made me smile. "Dwalin, do we need to confess anything?"

"Arina," Dwalin grunted, looking up at the ceiling.

Thorin laughed, unable to help it. "Sorry, Dwalin."

"Well if we are done being children," Dwalin grunted. "I have to go back to my duties."

Smiling widely, I glanced at Thorin to see his own. Getting to my feet I walked over to the tough warrior and reached up to hug him.

"I'm sorry. I'm back for not even a day and we are teasing you," I smiled. "You are a very dear friend, Dwalin. You know that."

"Well, I'm glad you are feeling...as normal as someone like you can feel," he grunted, his voice thick with mirth.

"I think it'll be a little better after I eat," I grinned, parting from him.

He rolled his eyes dramatically, and left the room shortly after. By then, the maids had delivered lunch, bringing enough for Fili and Kili. Thorin sat across the table, and Fili promptly sat himself beside me. I glanced fondly at my nephew by marriage, and took a bite of the chicken that had been put on my plate.

"How are Ajax and Fiona?" I asked, a smile.

"They are accompanying their mother to Dale, today," Fili answered. "Bane's wife went into labor with their third child."

"Oh dear," I smiled, happy to hear good news.

"So I don't expect them back until tomorrow," Fili chuckled.

"Ah, so that's why you've come to annoy your uncle and I," I hummed, swallowing another bite of food.

"It's what they are good at," Thorin grunted, and Kili grinned.

"We just figured it'd be in everyone's best interest if we stayed with you today, uncle," Kili said, in good nature.

I finished everything on my plate, and as the food settled I felt much better. Once everyone finished their own food we decided on taking a trip through the mountain. It would help the dwarves, and I wanted to do something other then sit. It was extremely fun to have Fili and Kili with us. They made us laugh, and it helped me further.

* * *

After a whole month of nightmares, I began to sleep better. They stopped much quicker than I imagined they would, and slowly my own life was turning around. I had tried not to let myself fall into depression, but there had been a few days where I had sat in our chambers and stared at the stone wall for hours. As time went on, I was able to heal much faster. Since many of the memories I had were gone, I found it a little easier to heal and move on. I still didn't like the way I felt on most days, but Thorin had never faltered from my side. He had been unwavering, not missing a moment if I had found myself needing him.

I had to admit, I had found myself needing him much more than I had expected. He was the rock I needed, just like all those years ago. He let me cry and talk for hours on end about how I was feeling. Not once did he get angry in front of me, and if he did, he made sure to do it away from me. Thorin distracted me, and took my thoughts away from the time I was held. I couldn't have asked for a better partner in my life.

Thane had been busy, and we saw him a little less than usual. He had taken to patrolling around the mountain with the other dwarves, and had become extremely involved with the guard and army. Dwalin had been teaching him, as well as Thorin. I had been able to go back to a few normal routines, and Fiona began to accompany me throughout the kingdom. She wanted to learn more, so I took her along. She looked just like her mother, but with the strong build of her father. Fiona was a beautiful lass, and it made me happy to see Fili's children doing so well.

"How are you feeling today, Aunt?" she asked gently.

"Oh, much better," I smiled, biting into an apple. "How is your training coming along?"

"Grandmother is teaching me many things," she smiled. "Our people are amazing. She is teaching me about history right now. She's gone through the settlement of the Blue Mountains, and such. I'm on the battle of Moria right now."

"Dark times," I sighed softly.

"Yes," she agreed.

We went through the mountain, and I did my rounds with Fiona at my side. The course of the month had been slightly difficult, but I was happy to feel more myself. Lord Elrond had sent a raven to check up on how things were, and to let me know that Saruman had not realized that we knew what he had done. Good. I wanted to find a way to make that wizard suffer.

Once we were done, Fiona had to leave me to go do some more reading. I smiled at her, and went down to the training area. I watched Thane as he trained several soldiers, and Kili was down there as well with Tauriel. It was good to see how well our own forces were progressing. The mountain was still doing great, regardless of what had gone on with us. I watched my son for a long moment and then turned my head when Fili joined my side.

"Are you all bent on keeping someone with me?" I asked.

"Maybe," he mused.

I chuckled. "Well, it's annoying."

"Good, then it is working," he smiled.

We didn't linger long, and soon we left and headed up to the surface. Thorin was stuck in meetings with Bane and a messenger sent by Thranduil today. I didn't feel like dealing with anything like that today. I was grateful for Fili's company. He was much better company than Thorin at the moment. The King had been grumpy this morning, so I had tried to avoid him.

"Do you think the shadow of Mordor will grow?" Fili asked.

"I believe it will," I replied quietly. "It is going to test everyone, one of these days."

"I've heard it's been extremely difficult in Rohan," Fili sighed. "The King Thengel is not doing well."

I looked at him in surprise, and looked back at the sky. "That's not good," I sighed. "If Rohan isn't doing well, that means it is getting worse."

"You said you would visit that place often, right?" Fili asked.

"I used to. Now I'm afraid I wouldn't be remembered. It's been a long time...very long time since I've been there."

"Maybe a journey there to offer help would be worth it," Fili rumbled.

"Not yet," I said quickly. "I'm...I'm not ready yet."

"No, not now," he snorted. "Just….soon. It would be helpful to continue appearing united?"

"You are right," I sighed. "I will one of these days. If Rohan calls for it, I will go. I've been in contact with Thengel before. I know of his son Theoden. So they are aware of Erebor, and the assistance she can offer."

Fili nodded his head thoughtfully, and sighed quietly. We spent a good chunk of the day together, before Thane finally joined us. I smiled at him and he pressed a kiss to my cheek. Yes, things were going to get better.

* * *

**Enjoy! **

**Review?**

**Thank you so much for the follows and favorites. I have some big changes coming in the next chapter. We are real close to the LOTR segment! I'm working on it! :D**


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60**

* * *

**20 YEARS LATER**

"My King! My King!"

Thorin turned his head at the shout, and watched as one of the guards from the ramparts hurried toward him. I turned my head away from Fili and had to shift my attention. Today was not going well. Thorin was angry, and sad, as well as everyone else in the mountain. I tensed dramatically, and looked over at Fiona who was sobbing. We were not expecting any of this.

"This better be important," Thorin growled.

"My Lord, apologies. But we have a messenger...a messenger from Mordor."

Thorin shot a look to me, and I glared viciously from across the room. Gathering my skirt, I knew that it was wrong of me to do this, but now wasn't the time to argue. Usually it was the King who took on such matters, but I was going to have none of it right now. I didn't want him to be in harms way if that was what happened, and the mood I was in was not helping.

"Take me to the gates," I ordered.

"Arina," Thorin rumbled. "This is not something…"

"Do not argue with me, Thorin Oakenshield," I said sharply. "You stay with your nephew. He needs your comfort and guidance. I will return shortly. But if this messenger is from Mordor, best I deal with it, and not you."

Surprised at my outburst Thorin fell silent, but shortly after the side of his mouth his mouth lifted into a slight smile. The King knew better than to argue with me today. He nodded his head shortly, and then looked back to the guard.

"Find my son and daughter," he said sharply. "And bring them here."

"My lord," he nodded.

"Dwalin," I ordered, and the warmaster turned and followed me.

So much had changed over the last twenty years, and now we were grieving. Sigrid had passed away late in the night, and it had been totally unexpected. Fili had been sent into a spiral of grief, and it was best for him to be surrounded by his children, mother and other family members. Thorin, Kili and Dis were with him, along with his kids. Tauriel quietly pulled herself away from them, to follow us to the gates. I was not sure what the messenger wanted, but I wasn't in the mood to deal with it today. It wasn't even morning yet, and we were all exhausted.

Going to the front gates, I ordered them opened and walked out. They were closed after Tauriel gave a swift order and we stopped right at the edge of the bridge. The messenger rode on a black horse, and I could not make out what he was. The energy from him was evil, and it had my back tensing. Was this the mouth of Sauron? I had heard rumors of him, but I was surprised to see one such as him here. As he shifted on the horse, I assumed he was angry that Thorin did not walk out.

"I apologize, but I'm here to see the King," he said coolly.

"Well, you'll just have to deal with the Queen," I replied softly, a pleasant smile on my face. "What can I do for you?"

He shifted in the saddle for a moment, and eyed us closely. "I am here on behalf of the great Lord of Mordor. Sauron has offered friendship to Erebor. Rings will be given, such as the ones of old. The only question we have is concerning hobbits. Hobbits were known of you for a time."

"Were they?" I asked smoothly, watching him closely.

"As a small token only of your friendship, Sauron asks this: find this thief and get from him, willing or no a ring. If you complete this task, Sauron will return the three rings that the Dwarf sires possessed of old, and shall be yours once again. Should you agree, you will have many rewards, forever. Should you refuse, and things will not go well for you."

I studied him in the night, and tilted my head. For the past twenty years we had kept what was going on inside of Erebor silent. Thane and I had not shown our powers, and neither had my daughter. We had hidden, and rumors had spread that the shifters were no more. I was apparently the only one left. That had all been Thane's idea. As the world had grown darker we had made the rumor for the protection of them both. So far, it had worked.

"So, do you refuse?" the creature asked.

Turning my attention back to the present, I stared hard at what was before me. I smiled, knowing why he had wanted Thorin out here instead. Thorin probably would have jumped at the chance to own his family ring again. However now, I couldn't be so sure because of how much he had changed. He might very well react the way I was about to.

"My thoughts are my own, as are my choices. I am free to think about it," I mused.

"Not for long," he hissed.

My eyes narrowed sharply. "Be gone from this mountain. We will offer you no help. If you should return to this mountain, know that death will greet you."

The horse snorted loudly and the messenger growled in anger. He said nothing, and instead turned his steed and galloped off. I sent a raven after him to make sure he left the city of Dale who had also been on alert. The Shadow of Mordor had grown violently over the last several years, and Orcs had come back with numbers that posed a problem. Theoden of Rohan had fallen under a sickness of the mind, and nothing could be done. He had been a good King. I had visited Rohan a few years after he had been crowned. Stories of myself still existed within the city, and they had been happy to receive me. Theoden's fall, this message, and the others I have gathered from Thranduil and Elrond were not good.

I glared across the valley, and turned swiftly to walk back into the mountain. Dwalin and Tauriel followed me in silence, waiting for orders.

"I want Ravenhill's forces to be doubled, and I want extra guards on the lookout," I ordered. "Keep an eye on everything. If something should move, report it immediately."

"Do you fear an attack now?" Tauriel asked.

"No, that is absurd. Sauron isn't as bold. He is more crafty. He only has so much," I growled. "But this mountain cannot fall."

They nodded and parted from me to go do as they were told. I continued my way back to where my family was, and I was greeted by everyone standing outside the door. Dis was silent, and no tears fell from her eyes but she was upset. Inside, I heard something break, and I tilted my head.

"Mother!"

Turning my head, I smiled at the young woman who cam forward. She had long jet black hair and blue eyes. It made me sigh. I was never going to pass on my looks to my children. Thorin snorted in amusement, catching the sudden look on my face. I scowled at him, but turned fully toward the young woman who ran forward. Behind her, her brother followed closely. Thane had not changed at all, if only becoming stronger in the body and mind.

"Akira," I hummed, hugging her. "Both of you listen to me. You are not allowed to leave this mountain, and if you do, do not dress with royalty."

"What has happened?" Thorin asked darkly.

"A messenger came from Mordor," I replied. "He wants help in finding a hobbit. The One Ring has been discovered, I know it has. I've kept in contact with Gandalf as best I could over the years, but now I have nothing. I refused their offer and sent him on his way. But, we must be careful."

Thorin tensed at the news, and met my gaze firmly. I dipped my head quietly, and he let out a quiet breath. This could very well mean war. If that was the case, all of us had to be ready. If we were attacked right now, the only thing that would save us would be the shifters here. We had a powerful army, but I wasn't sure how strong Sauron's forces were. He's had years to grow in power, I had a feeling we were in for a surprise.

Something else broke behind the door, and I turned my attention back to what was going on within our family.

"He is alone?" I asked softly.

"He wanted to be," Thorin rumbled. "Threw stuff at all of us."

Kili looked down for a moment, and I knew the younger brother was in pain. I sighed and moved around Akira quietly and walked up to the door. I pushed it open and shut it quietly behind me. I knew Sigrid's body was being prepared, and Ajax had left to help take care of it. Looking around the dimly lit room, I sighed when I saw the proud dwarf sliding down to the floor. He looked up at me, and I saw the sadness and anger there.

"You can throw things at me, but I can dodge them," I said gently.

"Get out," he hissed, his voice heavy.

"I am afraid I cannot do that," I shook my head.

Fili glared at me as I walked forward, and I knelt in front of him. My eyes softened at the sight of him, and I reached out and took his hands. For a moment, I thought he was going to try and shove away the contact, but he did not. Slowly, his hands closed on my own and fresh tears streamed down his cheeks. We were all grieving for her loss. Sigrid had been an amazing woman. She had negotiation skills that some could only dream of, and her drive for both her cities had been amazing.

"You gave her all she could ever want," I said gently. "You will always love her, and this pain will ease. But I need you to gather yourself. You are a son of Durin. I need you to be strong, and brave. We all have our times to break down and this most certainly should be your time, but I need you Fili. I need you to be sharp."

He said nothing, and instead squeezed my hands and bowed his head. We stayed that way for a long time, and after an hour, his breathing was under control. I waited patiently, and had to shift and sit down fully with him. I had cried for hours earlier, just as he had, but I had no choice. I was Queen, I had to control myself. I wanted nothing more then to let him grieve, but the threat of Mordor was too important.

"We will give her the funeral fit for a Queen," I said softly.

"Thank you," he whispered, and looked at me.

"There he is," I smiled, seeing a clear gaze.

"What were you called away for?" he asked, forcing his voice to steady.

"The Shadow of Mordor grows," I muttered. "We have received a message. Align ourselves with Sauron, or war will come to us."

"War will come to all of Middle Earth," he rumbled.

"Aye," I nodded. "That's why I need you. You are one of the best in strategy, along with your brother. Both of you may be needed."

Fili leaned his head back against the stone wall, and calmed himself further. Finally, he nodded, and I rose smoothly to my feet. He got to his and moved to a bowl of water and cleaned his face off. I laid a hand on his shoulder when he came back over, and at his nod I left the room. I walked out with purpose, and Thorin immediately followed me. Thane and Akira followed us, and I sighed.

"We need to get the funeral planned," I murmured. "All of you, do what must be done. Thane, go find Dwalin in preparations. Be informed on everything that happens."

"Yes, mother," he nodded, leaving us.

"Akira, darling please go find your cousin Fiona. She will be needing some help. You can provide much needed clarity," I nodded gently to her.

She smiled sadly at me, but nodded her head anyway. Walking off, she quickly headed to where she knew Fiona would be. I swelled with pride at the sight of her. My pregnancy with Akira had not been an easy one. We had feared early on that we would lose her, but she proved to be much stronger. She was a fighter. Her powers from me were average. She was becoming just as deadly as her brother, but had taken up the Healing Halls as a much more favored profession. She had been close to Sigrid because of that. Sigrid had been an amazing healer, having gained so much knowledge from the elves and dwarves alike.

I paused for a moment, before Thorin jerked me from my thoughts. He walked past me, and to one of our private studies. I shut the door firmly, and suddenly my heart ached. We were dealing with such a loss, and now on top of that the possibility of war.

"I wish Balin was here," I said in a hushed voice.

"Aye," Thorin sighed. "But he is further from us, and I have a feeling we do not have time to travel, my love."

"I know," I sighed, reaching up to grab a map.

Moving it to the table, I laid it out and put a few weights on it so that the paper would not roll back up. Lighting a lantern, I put it off slightly to the side so that it lit up the whole map.

"Gondor has long been in the Shadow of Mordor. They have kept the fort on the other side of the river, but if that should fall we are in trouble. I've had a few sources say that Theoden is no longer who he used to be. Someone bends his ear, or his mind," I said quietly. "Chief has said that Orcs are now roaming around ripping apart every village they can find. They've reached as far as Rohan. Thranduil has been attacked from Dol Goldur, but we've managed to hold them at bay. Now, we have one more place to worry about."

"Where?" Thorin rumbled.

"Isengard," I said quietly, not looking up from the map.

Thorin looked at me, knowing very well who resided in that place. I could feel his eyes burning into the top of my head, and finally I met his gaze. He was shocked, the look on his face telling me he didn't believe what I was saying.

"I was told to never tell," I whispered. "It was Saruman who captured me all those years ago. He's lined himself with our enemy."

"Why were we not allowed to act?" Thorin demanded.

"Because we had to have him believe we didn't know," I replied, trying to be calm. "Galadriel has the ability to see into the future. If we had acted then, Erebor would have fallen. It wasn't the time to do that."

"And what, now is the time?" he growled.

"I need you to think clearly," I said, shaking my head. "I have been fine. I am fine. We've taken all the steps we needed to keep us safe, and it's worked. This is going to be bigger than we can ever imagine. Look at us now. We are stronger then ever, and our enemy doesn't even know it. They are not truly focused on us, they are focused on finding that Ring."

Thorin took a slow breath and I watched as the anger left his eyes. He nodded his head quietly. "We need to gather our forces around Dale and Erebor. And if we can, send any extra to Thranduil. If this is truly going to get worse we need to start growing more crops, and getting stores to make safe, and be able to provide if a siege should happen."

I nodded my head at him, taking in what he was saying. It was a great idea, because if that did happen we were going to have to make sure we could provide for those here.

"We need all the things we can get for the Healing Halls," I added.

"Aye," Thorin agreed.

"I was hoping we could live happily ever after," I whispered.

"Oh, we will," Thorin rumbled, grabbing my chin.

He pressed a kiss to my lips, and I returned it fiercely. Thorin pressed his forehead against mine quietly for a moment, and he sighed.

"I have no lived through all we've been through to fall at something like this. No," he said, looking at me. "We will survive this, and this mountain will not fall. Not while there is breath in my lungs."

We sent several of those we trusted to start the tasks we had come up with. It would take time, but I knew we had a while yet at least. We had a chance to prepare. Others wouldn't think of it, but I was not taking any chances. The more prepared we were, the better chance we had at surviving whatever was coming. We could be lucky and war wouldn't touch us at all, but something told me that was not going to be happening.

Two days had passed, and we were celebrating Sigrid's life. She had been loved by so many people, it was amazing. There were tears and laughter all over the great hall, and it warmed my heart. Fili, Ajax and Fiona were doing better and Fili had been strong. He had thrown himself into helping the forces go to the correct places after taking council with Thorin. The funeral was absolutely stunning, and we were happy to send her off in such a fashion. It is odd to say a funeral is beautiful, because we were burying someone we loved, but Sigrid would have loved it.

None of us enjoyed saying good bye to those we loved, but we were mortal, and one day it was going to happen. I watched over Fili and his children the best I could only because I loved them so much. Akira, steady as always stuck with me. It amazed me on how such a young woman was so mature for her age. She conducted herself with such grace and maturity, that sometimes it made me jealous. Once that feeling passed, it would often make me laugh.

Sauron was not going to get this mountain, or those in it.

* * *

**Review? :D**

**And this is the start of the LOTR**

**Yes, I have changed the timeline so that Arina and Thorin are not old and crippled, and honestly it has all worked out very well. I've had to redo the whole timeline to my liking and i truly love it haha. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this!**


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61**

"My Lord, and Lady," the dwarf bowed, handing us a piece of paper. "From a raven."

Looking up from what I was doing, I sighed. It had been several months since a raven had come bearing news. It had been the same for a long time, but this was new. I thanked the guard and took it as Thorin looked up from what he was doing. I opened it, and scanned it with my eyes.

"Lord Elrond is requesting council," I said quietly. "Three dwarves of our choosing, and he wants me there as well. Why, I do not know, he will not say."

Thorin hummed in his chest, and took the paper from me. He read it over for a moment, and nodded. He walked off, and I followed him quickly to see where he was off to. No words were spoken, but he had a servant go fetch Gloin. I was surprised with his choice, but then again Gloin was well educated and a loyal friend. Humming to myself, I looked over the piece of paper again when Thorin handed it back.

"You can leave whenever you feel ready," he said softly, turning to face me.

"Thane and Akira will stay here with you to further help protect the mountain. I can have Gloin relay any messages of what happens back if I need to stay longer," I offered quietly.

Thorin took my hands quietly, and laid our foreheads together. I closed my eyes tightly, not wanting to be parted from him. We had gone the last twenty years side by side, and now this was going to part us. Moving back, Thorin kissed me, drawing me into such a passionate embrace that I had a difficult time wanting to leave.

"You be safe," he rumbled. "I am needed here. I have all I need, and we have the protection. We've been preparing for several months now, and we can only continue that. I would go with you, you know I would."

"I know," I said quietly, touching his cheek. "This time, I will make sure I'll come back to you."

"Good girl," he smiled softly, reaching up to touch my cheek in return. "Protect yourself."

Pressing another kiss to his lips, I finally pulled myself away from him. With a sigh, I turned and began to leave the room, but ended up stopping at the door. Turning back, I looked back at Thorin. He looked up again hearing the pause in my footsteps, and his eyes softened.

"I love you," I murmured.

"And I you," he rumbled, his voice strong.

Satisfied, I walked off and went in search of Thane and Akira. Both of them were helping Fili with something, and it warmed my heart to see it. Going over to them, I was happy to see they all stopped and turned. Thane smiled at me, but the look soon faded when he saw the expression on my face.

"I am summoned to Rivendell for council," I sighed. "I want you both to stay here with your father. Evil is finally moving, and I need you both here."

"You will be careful?" Thane asked, looking at me seriously.

"I will be, and I will return. Gloin is being sent instead of the King, and who ever else he'd like to send," I replied quietly.

"When are you leaving?" Akira asked softly, coming forward.

"Right now," I answered. "I need to get there, and I'd like to know what is going on. I'm sure Gloin will leave within the day as well."

Both of my children, who were not children anymore looked at me for a moment. Thane was a little harder to read, but Akira obviously did not want me to leave. I reached for her, and hugged her tightly and gave her a kiss. Fili also hugged me tightly, before I turned to Thane.

"You haven't changed," I smiled, brushing some hair from his shoulder.

"Neither have you, still the over caring mother," he smiled, jesting.

"Of course," I chuckled and hugged him. "Take care of your sister and father. I will return as soon as I am able."

"I will."

Leaning back, I sighed and looked at the three of them. "I love you all," I said gently, and turned and walked off.

Going to my chambers, I took off my crown and put my hair in a fresh braid. I changed into something a little easier to travel in. Skirts and dresses were no place for what might need to be done. I was not going to be traveling long, and I didn't want to travel with Gloin. The message had been sent out in secret obviously, so I jumped from the balcony and transformed into an eagle. I flew high, and pressed forward.

I flew quickly, and I didn't stop if I could help it. I took the trip quickly, and soon, I was landing and entering Rivendell as human on the second day. I got there around noon, and by then I was starving. Lindir walked down the steps happily, and bowed when he saw me.

"I am not used to seeing you dressed like this," he mused.

"You haven't seen me in twenty years," I teased. "For all you know, I could have changed and started wearing leggings and pants."

He smiled at me. "It is good to see you, Arina."

"And you," I nodded, smiling back.

"Come, as always you arrive just in time for lunch."

Chuckling, I followed the elf through the halls and to where Lord Elrond was having lunch. I was greeted by his daughter Arwen, Aragorn, and Legolas. Lindir cleared his throat softly, making Elrond look over. He gave a closed mouth smile when he saw me, and I dipped my head.

"It is good to see you, Arina," he rumbled, standing up. "I trust there are others that will arrive?"

"We got your message," I nodded, walking over. "We'll be sending someone."

"Good. Why don't you join us for lunch?"

"Thank you, I am starving."

Walking past Arwen, I laid my hand on her shoulder. I had been seventy years since I last saw her. She patted my hand, and gave me a happy smile when I glanced down at her. I sat next to Legolas who gave me a smile as well.

"It's good to see you," I remarked, and he nodded. "And you, Aragorn."

"It is good to see you, Arina. You look wonderful."

"The years have been kind. Tough, but kind," I hummed. "I have a daughter, she is just shy of twenty years old," I smiled. "We lost Fili's wife a few months ago, but such is life."

I took a bite from the plate of food I was given and sighed. We had light conversation during the meal, and I had to wait until it was over. I couldn't just come out and ask why we had been summoned. Not yet. Once we finished, I poured myself a glass of wine, and took a drink. Turning around, I nearly dropped my glass when I laid eyes on a short and familiar face.

"Bilbo," I gasped.

"Arina!"

He had aged, and as I counted the years he was at least 110 years old. He didn't look a day over eighty. I blinked in shock, and set my glass down to go and hug him. I had to kneel of course, but he threw his arms around me with a chuckle.

"It is beyond amazing to see you here," I gushed, pulling back. "Why are you here?"

"I came here to see the elves," he smiled. "I grew tired of the Shire. I needed to go on an adventure, so I traveled here."

"You look wonderful," I smiled. "I will have to tell Thorin."

"He is doing well?" he asked, hopeful.

"He is as stubborn as the day you met him, but softer as time has passed. We have two children, who are not children anymore," I replied. "Fili and Kili are alive as well. Dwalin is still with us, as is most of the company. Erebor is flourishing."

"That is wonderful to hear!' he grinned.

Lord Elrond cleared his throat, so I sighed and had to bid the hobbit farewell for now. I followed the elf through the halls, and he put his hands behind his back. I followed him for a while, letting the silence hang around us.

"So, why did you summon a council?" I asked quietly. "Has evil truly taken the upper hand?"

"There is a reason Bilbo Baggins never aged," Elrond said quietly. "And now that reason is in Rivendell. His nephew, Frodo Baggins brought it here under careful instruction."

"So my assumptions were correct," I said softly. "It has been found."

"Yes, it has," he nodded. "And I've called council so that we may be rid of it. If we do not do something, we will all fall."

"How does Sauron know about hobbits?" I asked.

Elrond looked at me. "What has happened, to make you ask such a question?"

I hesitated for a moment. "We had a messenger come to the mountain a few months ago. It was at night, just after Sigrid had passed away in her sleep. He offered friendship if we told him about hobbits and found the thief who stole a ring. In return, we'd receive three of the Dwarf rings of power. If not, well one can only guess he'll try to bring war to the mountain."

Elrond sighed softy, and then began a tale. He spoke of a creature named Gollum. Gollum had once been a hobbit who had found the ring, and had guarded it for hundreds of years. He lost the ring during the Quest for Erebor, assuming that's when Bilbo found it. Gollum had been captured in Mordor and questioned and tortured until he uttered the name Baggins, and Shire. After that, Gollum had somehow managed to escape only to be captured by Aragorn for a short time."

"So now we don't know what's come of the creature?" I asked.

"No, he has disappeared again," Elrond sighed.

"Sauron knew Bilbo Baggins, maybe not Bilbo himself, but a hobbit helped reclaim Erebor, that's why we got the message," I growled. "Well, the mountain is not unprotected. Rumors are a dangerous thing in Middle Earth. Most think them true."

"Your children are well?"

"They are, and strong," I nodded. "Erebor will not fall so long as my family lives. So we are here to decide what to do..."

"Aye. Frodo is healing right now. Once the last of who we called on arrives, we will call on the meeting," Elrond nodded.

"The fate of us all rests on the destruction of this ring," I said quietly.

"Yes..."

The day of the meeting, Gandalf finally made an appearance. He looked a little worse off than usual, so when I had questioned him he sighed softly. The wizard sat down, and looked ahead of him, and told me what had happened to him.

"When I had realized he had betrayed us, I was not fast enough to get away," he rumbled. "But, I had finally received some help, and thus made the journey here."

"He had hidden it very well," I replied quietly, keeping my eyes down.

It made my blood boil to hear his story, but the old wizard smiled and shook his head. We left the privacy of the halls, and gathered with those who had arrived. Gloin arrived, bringing along his son Gimli. A good choice, even though Gimli had a strong dislike for elves. He had always been civil with Tauriel, but I knew the lad didn't like elves.

Boromir, son of Denethor arrived at the same time and I didn't like the look of the man. He was from Gondor, and I didn't like Gondor, not during the rule of the steward. I mainly stayed in the company of Lord Elrond or Legolas. Aragorn had also quickly become a favorite of mine. We had all spent the better part of the week speaking about our lives and what we had done.

At dinner the night before the council, I observed everyone there. Most I knew, but the men that were here I was not familiar with. Gondor was one place I had never been to before. I had heard rumors of Denethor, but none of them could be confirmed. I took a drink of my wine, and watched the interaction between everyone. Gloin handled himself well with the elves, even speaking to Legolas when spoken to. The alliance between the Greenwood and Erebor had done some good.

Gimli wouldn't even look at the elves. He was highly uncomfortable around them, that was obvious, but his nervous glances my way assured me he'd be on his best behavior. That alone made me smile, and I wasn't sure if I was grateful or proud. Sighing softly, I rose to my feet, and went to walk to the balcony when Boromir shifted, and caught my attention.

"Why do you linger in the shadows?" he mused. "Are you afraid to mingle with such a group?"

"Oh, I assure you I can be just as manly as anyone here," I snorted. "But I prefer to sit back and watch."

He narrowed his eyes, the cup of ale obviously moving a little in his hand. He had taken more than enough of the brew. I sighed at that, and I felt my eyebrow tick in annoyance. Boromir rose to his feet.

"Who are you? I've never seen you before, and certainly never heard of a woman such as yourself," he grunted.

"Oh, isn't that funny. A bunch of people meeting for the first time and you wonder why you haven't heard of me?" I asked, tilting my head pleasantly. "My name, is Arina."

"I've never heard that name," he rumbled lowly. "I don't like the way you hide, like a common harlot. Is that what you are?"

"That is the first time I've ever been called that," I smiled back at him. "But I can assure you, I'm not a whore. Keep up your insults, steward's son. You might find yourself in an uncomfortable situation."

"Oh really?"

"My Queen?" Gloin asked loudly, slowly rising to his feet.

At his words, everyone fell silent and their attention was turned toward us. I could see the embarrassment clearly in his eyes, but for the life of him Boromir didn't want to believe what he had just heard.

"Queen?"

"Arina, of Erebor," I replied.

"You…you are the Queen of the dwarves? You aren't…."

"I would hold your tongue before you embarrass yourself further lad," Gloin rumbled, walking over.

"How about we speak when tomorrow," Aragorn suddenly said, walking over. "All your questions will be answered then."

Boromir snorted, and glanced at me once more before he walked off and joined his men. He walked with the saunter of a spoiled royal, and I knew that was exactly what he was. I grunted lowly, and patted Gloin on the shoulder in my thanks. I noticed several others smiling, and hiding their chuckles as they continued their meal.

"Men are lousy drunks," I sighed.

"Aye," Aragorn agreed. "You seem to have some skill in handling them."

"I've been to plenty of places where that skill is needed," I laughed.

"You should see her handle the dwarves in the mountain," Gloin grinned. "I feel sorry for the blokes who get in her way, or Mahal forbid the King's."

* * *

**Thank you for the positive feedback on the last two chapters! The reviews are so welcome, it made me so happy! I'm glad that many of you are happy that I'm not allowing them to be old and crippled in the LOTR lol. I have lots of plans, and it's going well. I'll be updating soon!**

**Anywho, you know what to do! **


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62**

The next morning brought an early breakfast, and I was soon getting ready for the council. I didn't want to be late, so I pulled on my dress that had been provided, and I fixed my braid. Looking at myself, I made sure to proudly display my beads from Thorin and soon, I found my way to the council. The others arrived around the same time I had, so that made me feel a little better. Boromir glanced my way when I walked in and I saw his eyebrow tick.

"How are we feeling this morning?" I smiled, obviously teasing him.

"Just fine, thank you," he muttered. "Apologies for last night."

I shrugged, feeling a little sour.. "Just be thankful I didn't feel like teaching you a lesson, boy."

He took my challenge, and snorted. "Like you could."

"Be careful, laddie," Gloin rumbled, as he walked past us.

I watched as everyone gathered around at their chairs, and the hair on the back of my neck stood up. I shivered briefly, and decided that I'd feel safer if I was in a different form. There was evil here, and I could feel it. Pushing my transformation, I turned into a wolf and shook my fur out. Carefully, I made sure no one had seen me change. Sitting down next to Aragorn, I curled my tail around my feet quietly. Aragorn tilted his head to acknowledge me, and he briefly ran a hand through my fur.

I looked across the space, and laid eyes on Frodo. He was much younger than Bilbo had been, but he did bare a resemblance to his Uncle. He was an innocent hobbit that had not been meant for this quest, but it had chosen him anyway. Flicking my ears back a little, I looked over when Lord Elrond slowly rose to his feet.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old," he began. "You've been summoned to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle earth stands upon the brink of destruction, none can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the ring, Frodo."

I watched the little hobbit get to his feet and walk forward. He set a gold ring in the middle of the stone table that sat at the center. Everyone paused when they saw it, and I immediately felt the evil. The ring had a mind of its own, and as I paid extremely close attention, it whispered. It whispered to everyone around it, in hopes that one of them would fall to its spell. Lifting my lip, I gave a low growl and lowered my head. This thing could destroy us all.

Boromir leaned forward after several minutes, his fingers to his lips as he considered what he saw. "So it is true," he whispered, making a few look at him.

The man rose to his feet boldly, and slowly moved forward. I took the moment to move behind the chair and turn human again, knowing I was probably going to need my voice. Even though I wanted nothing more than to go hide from this evil.

"In a dream," Boromir began, "I saw the eastern sky grow dark, but in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying, 'your doom is near at hand, Isildur's Bane is found.' Isildur's Bane."

As he reached for the ring, Elrond surged to his feet and called out his name. Gandalf had also come to his feet, only for an entirely different reason. The words that came from his mouth had the sky darkening and every elf closing their eyes in pain. I shuddered at the sound, knowing exactly what I was hearing. Moving back, I closed my eyes against the words and the headache it gave. Whatever Gandalf had spoken had sent Boromir to his seat. Once it was quiet, the sun came back and the evilness of the voice was gone. I trembled at the feeling that left my body, and Aragorn looked back, but I shook my head. Gandalf leaned quietly against his staff as Elrond suddenly pinned him with a glare.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris," the elf said seriously, his expression angry.

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond," Gandalf grumbled, taking in a huge breath. "For the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West. The Ring is altogether evil."

I shuddered a little, shaking the feeling of dread from my bones. It had been a very long time since I had heard Black Speech. There had been a time long, long ago when it had been all I heard. Even during the Battle of The Five Armies, Azog had spoken it. Very rarely, did Orcs speak the Common Tongue. Looking across the council, I glared at Gandalf, showing that I was obviously displeased as well. He dipped his head a little, but there was no apology in his eyes.

"It is a gift," Boromir protested, getting to his feet again. "A gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people, are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the ring, let us use it against him."

"You cannot wield it," Aragorn said impatiently. "None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

Angry, Boromir turned and looked at the man still sitting. "And what would a ranger know of the matter?"

I chuckled suddenly, unable to help it, and it caused everyone but the dwarves to look at me. They knew when I chuckled that way, that I was frustrated. When I had Boromir's attention, I glared at him.

"Glad I have your attention," I said icily. "First, this is no mere ranger. This, my dear fellow is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. I think you owe him your allegiance."

"Aragorn?" he replied slowly. "This is Isildur's heir?"

"And frankly heir to the throne of Gondor," I grunted. "And last, sit down so that the adults can speak. You speak without thought. You are young and foolish. I have no doubt that you are a great warrior, but the horrors you've seen are nothing compared to what we have faced because of that Ring."

"Laddie, I would do as she says," Gloin offered wisely, and Boromir glared at me.

"You are a disrespectful…."

"Please, do not insult me further," I cut him off, arching my brow. "If you continue, I might cause a scene and I do not wish to do so in front of Lord Elrond."

The man looked at me for a long moment, and then glanced down to Aragorn who sat there quietly, but I knew he was irritated. Gosh, it was a good thing Thorin, Dwalin, or Thane were back in Erebor. Heads would have been rolling already.

"Gondor has no King," Boromir glared. "Gondor needs no King."

I watched as he sat down, obviously upset but otherwise quiet. Reaching out, I laid a quiet hand on Aragorn's shoulder knowing that the words Boromir spoke must have been discouraging.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it," Gandalf nodded.

"Then you have only one choice," Elrond answered, rising to his feet. "The Ring must be destroyed."

The words spoken cast a tension over everyone. A tension that was quickly broken by Gimli who grunted and his hands tightened on his ax.

"What are we waiting for?" he growled, getting to his feet.

He swung his ax as hard as he could and slammed it right on the Ring. His axe shattered, and sent him crashing back to the ground. The look of surprise on his young face had me rolling my eyes. I caught the heavily amused look of his father, who had quietly sat back and let his son attempt. That made me smile.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli son of Gloin by any craft we here possess," Lord Elrond sighed, arching his brow in light mirth. "It was made in the fiery depths of Mount Doom. Only there, can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you, must do this."

"One does not simply walk into Mordor," Boromir said, his voice quiet. "It's Black Gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep, and the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is poisonous. Not with 10,000 men could you do this. It is folly."

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?" Legolas suddenly demanded. "The ring must be destroyed."

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Gimli suddenly demanded.

"And should we fail?" Boromir stood up with a glare. "What then? What happens when Sauron claims back what is his!"

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf! No one trust an elf!" Gimli snarled.

His words caused everyone to stand up in defense and I sighed softly at the words Gimli spoke. The others started to argue, and soon it was so over run with shouting that I couldn't hear myself think. Lord Elrond, Frodo, and Aragorn were still seated while the bickering continued. Gathering myself quietly, I walked past Aragorn and called on my powers. A loud roar echoed when I opened my mouth, and it was so loud that everyone fell silent.

"SIT!" I roared, and glared daggers at Gimli.

His father yanked him down into his seat and muttered something to him. It made Gimli's eyes shoot to me in apology but otherwise, he was silent. Everyone slowly followed his example and sat back down. Except for Boromir, who stayed standing. Gandalf had moved to his chair, but had also remained on his feet. I turned to the man who was being stupidly defiant.

"You are causing grief when we should be looking for options," I glared. "You are young. You do not know who stands in this room, or before you. The very air you breathe in Mordor is not poisonous. If it was, Orcs and other creatures would not live there. The same rumor had gone around about Gundabad, and I assure you that was false. Now sit down before I truly become unpleasant."

"What is unpleasant..."

"I will warn you once, Boromir, to sit," Elrond said quietly, cutting the man off.

"Now there is a way to Mount Doom," I said with a growl. "But the question is, who can stand the evil of the Ring?"

Everyone started to mumble amongst themselves, and it got to the point that they were becoming frustrated. A grunt left my throat, and I rolled my eyes dramatically. I felt like I was dealing with Fiona and her brother back when they had been young. Those two could fight like dragons. It had been amusing, because they had been children. This council was not filled with children, but I could certainly mistake the adults for them. I was not ready for the little voice that suddenly shouted above all the others.

"I will take it! I will take it!"

Surprised, I watched as Frodo surged to his feet and I stepped back toward Aragorn as the brave hobbit walked forward. He had such a determined look on his face that I said nothing, and neither did anyone else.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor," he said once more, but then his courage failed a little. "Though...I do not know the way."

Gandalf looked at the hobbit for a long moment, and then slowly walked forward. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins. As long as it is yours to bear."

Aragorn stood up then, startling me. "If by my life or death, I can protect you…I will," he said walking forward and bowing. "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow," Legolas joined quickly, walking to stand with them.

"And my ax," Gimli spoke up quietly, and joined them.

I felt a huge rush of pride toward the dwarf as he went and stood with them. He met my gaze, and I dipped my head toward him to let him know just how I felt. Boromir slowly walked forward, his eyes narrowing on the hobbit. Part of me tensed at his movement. It seemed the Ring was already having an affect on him. Men could be so weak sometimes.

"You carry the fate of us all little one," he said slowly. "If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."

I tried hard not to snort at his comment, and I forced myself to cough to hide it. Elrond shot me a look, but I knew it wasn't a harsh one. I had such an awful sense of humor that could come out at the worst of times. That had not changed over the years, in fact it probably only got worse. Thane was no help when it came to that, he encouraged it.

"Here!"

We all jumped as another hobbit ran out from where he was hiding. He rushed straight to Frodo's side and crossed his arms bravely.

"Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me," he said loudly.

"It is hardly possible to separate you two, even when he is summoned to a secret Council and you are not," Lord Elrond smiled.

I felt the air shift behind me, and I smiled widely as two more hobbits declared their presence, baffling the elf. They ran straight for the company and they said something that almost sent me into a fit of laughter. Hobbits were such amusing little things. Elrond looked over them for a long minute and smiled.

"Nine companions," he nodded slowly. "So be it. You will be known as the Fellowship of the Ring."

I watched as the council slowly moved off once they were dismissed. Dinner would start soon, since this had taken the good majority of the day. It was surprising to see where the sun was at in the sky. I was curious as to what would happen from here. If they were successful in their journey, we'd be saved. The Ring being destroyed would mean that Sauron would die with it. Middle Earth would be safe again.

"Arina," Lord Elrond rumbled, catching my attention.

I noticed that Boromir watched as I walked over to him, and so the elf took me somewhere private. I didn't like that man, the stupidity he carried with him was astounding. Arrogance of a steward's son. Turning my attention back to the elf, I looked at him. Part of me almost wanted to laugh because at a time, he reminded me of Thranduil. That was a total insult to the elf, and I made sure to keep those thoughts private. But, it did not deny that these dark times had changed Lord Elrond, it was clearly seen on his face. He had begun to lose hope.

"I want you to accompany them, for as long as you can," he said seriously. "If you must leave, then you must leave. You may yet give them a chance to finish this task."

"You are asking much from me this time, old friend," I sighed, running my hand down my braid.

"I am not binding you by any means, but we need all the help we can get," he rumbled.

"I will help," I nodded, dropping my shoulders a little. "How could I not?"

"Thank you," he rumbled, laying a hand on my shoulder.

I put my hand on his for a moment, and nodded slowly. What he asked of me was a serious task. I was putting myself at risk, being out in the open. However, maybe we could get a head start before the enemy realized what we were doing. Turning around, I walked away and went to find Gloin. He and the other two dwarves were getting ready to departure, not wanting to linger. Gloin looked over at me when I came forward and they all bowed.

"My Lady," he rumbled, and smiled. "Even after sixty years saying that brings my heart joy."

"You are a dear friend, Gloin," I smiled. "Will you deliver a message for me?"

"Aye, of course," he nodded.

"Tell the King I am assisting with this quest, and that I will return as soon as I am able," I said quietly. "I will be careful. Tell him and my children I love them."

"Aye, Arina," he rumbled. "I will. You take care of my lad?"

"I will," I smiled, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Tell Thorin war is coming. Prepare the whole mountain, and make sure to let Brand know."

Gloin nodded seriously, and swung up into the saddle of his pony. He reached down, and I took his hand to give it a tight squeeze. This was going to be a long year, if things were going the way I thought they were. I watched them ride out on their ponies, and once I was satisfied I walked back inside. They were planning on leaving in the early morning, so I grabbed some breakfast, and handed my sword and daggers over to Gimli who happily took them. I planned on sleeping as a wolf that night, so that they wouldn't leave without me.

* * *

**Well, here we go. The start of LOTR. I'm trying to keep it as close to the events as I can. As you can imagine, I don't want Arina to be all powerful, save everyone so don't expect that lol. She has her own issues that she is going to deal with this time around, and things are going to be interesting from now on.**

**Hope you enjoyed reading, you know what to do! Review for me! :D**

**Until next time!**


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63**

I was up before the sun rose, and listened as Aragorn and Legolas came out ready to go. Legolas quietly sat next to me, and I wagged my tail in light greeting. He laid a hand on my back for a moment and everyone soon joined us. Gimli was ready shortly after us and when Boromir walked out, he glanced at me. I gave him a narrowed look, unable to help it and lifted my lip to show teeth. He scoffed at me, and turned around to look for someone, obviously curious.

"What is this?" he asked flatly. "We're bringing a dog along?"

"You really are dense, you know that?" I asked flatly, and he froze.

"You...what are you?" he glared.

"She is a shifter. One of the last," Gandalf spoke up. "She was present at the Battle of the Five Armies, and for the Great Battle of Gundabad. Trust me when I tell you, it would be wise not to irritate her. The Queen of Erebor is not someone you'd want as an enemy. I don't know who you'd be more terrified of, Thorin or herself."

"I heard Thorin perished in that battle," Boromir grunted. "He was nothing but a legend, buried in stone."

"My husband is very much alive, I can assure you. You insult me," I growled. "Please, stop talking."

He glared at me again before moving off and standing on his own. I watched him with a narrowed look, and then lifted my head when Lord Elrond caught my attention. Him and a few other elves came to see us off. Seeing the look on his face, I turned human and approached him. I didn't fail to noticed Boromir's shocked expression. He really didn't know much of the world. Even Thane knew more than him.

"Yes?" I asked, approaching Elrond.

"I have something for you. Something that has been in the making for about a year," he rumbled.

"Really?" I asked, surprised.

I watched as an elf walked forward, holding something in a cloth. It was obviously a weapon of some sort. Opening it, Elrond pulled out a scabbard, with the sword inside. The scabbard was the traditional black, but it had dwarven ruins on them. Picking it up, Elrond gave it to me with a slight smile. Slowly, I reached forward and took it from his hands, and examined the scabbard and hilt. The hilt was made of fine oak, and it was decorated with gold, that weaved its way into the piece right before the blade started. That was also gold, with the wings of a dragon coming from it, and the face of one. It wasn't large, and it fit in my hand just right. Quietly, I drew the sword and looked at it in surprise. It was gorgeously made, and when I moved back and flipped the blade, I was amazed at how light it was. He smiled at me.

"Your husband wished to make on for you, but he knew you were...nosy," Elrond smiled. "So, he sent me a raven and described what he wanted made. He sent over the materials that we needed, and I had it forged here."

"Wow," I murmured, looking at the blade, seeing the ruins continue. "This is amazing! What's it called?"

"The ruins on the sword say Queen Under the Mountain," Elrond answered. "The sword is known as Dragon's Bane. The hilt has traces of the black arrow that hit Smaug years ago. He wanted something similar to Orcrist, but he knew you preferred a straight sword."

"This is beautiful," I murmured. "I'll be sure to thank him when I see him..."

"May it serve you well, Arina," he sighed.

"Thank you," I said, looking up at him.

He smiled at me, and I reached up and hugged him after I strapped the sword to my side. He nodded when we parted, and I turned and joined Legolas. Lord Elrond wished us the best of luck, and finally we were on our way. I kept my my distance from Boromir as we traveled and instead brought up the last of the company. We traveled for several weeks with no interruption. I helped keep watch as best I could, while Legolas took up the other half. We guarded them while they slept, and during the days we were their eyes if anything were to see us.

"We must hold this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days," Gandalf sighed as we sat making breakfast. "If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there, our road turns east, toward Mordor."

"Rohan is not safe, Gandalf," I said quietly.

"No where is safe, my dear," the wizard sighed.

I considered that, and moved off to watch Boromir and the two hobbits, Merry and Pippin. He was teaching them how to wield a sword, and my dislike for the man waned a bit. Aragorn was giving instruction when needed, smoking his pipe. I grabbed something to eat, and sighed quietly as I ate.

"If anyone should ask my opinion, which I noticed they're not," Gimli said loudly. "I'd say we're taking the long way around. Gandalf, we could pass through the mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome."

Balin. My heart immediately pounded in my chest at the mention of his name. Oh how we missed him. We had not heard anything in such a long time that we assumed was a good thing. Part of me was uneasy, because silence was never a good thing. I was being positive, hoping that Balin was well.

"No, Gimli I would not pass through Moria unless I had no other choice," Gandalf replied quietly.

I looked at him then, my head spinning so fast that my vision blurred for a moment. The wizard did not look at me, and I felt a sense of dread wash over me. Why would he not go to Moria? Jerking myself from my thoughts, I noticed Legolas rush past me to stare at something. Behind us, Merry and Pippin were taking on Boromir and I had to smile at the laughter. It didn't stop me from joining Legolas as he stared at a black object in the sky that looked like clouds.

"What is that?" Sam asked.

"Nothing, just a wisp of clouds," Gimli snorted and I resisted the urge to groan.

"It's moving fast, and against the wind."

Legolas and I tensed at the same time when I noticed what it was. He seemed to have as well, because he turned around quickly. I almost stumbled off my rock at how quickly he had turned. Instead, I jumped off immediately, and started moving.

"Crebain from Dunland!"

"Hide!" Aragorn yelled.

It put everyone in motion and we kicked out the fires and jumped into the bushes and hid the hobbits as best we could. I transformed into a small bird and stayed put next to Aragorn who had rolled under a rock formation From what I gathered, everyone was well hidden. The birds swirled around where we had been, before flying off once they were satisfied. I wanted to burn them all, but that would certainly attract attention.

"Spies of Saruman," Gandalf glared, once we all came back out. "The passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras."

I turned my head toward the mountain, and glared at it. Once everyone was out, I turned human again. "Gandalf..." I muttered.

No one spoke against him, so our journey to the mountain began. I wanted to strangle the wizard for taking this way. We were not very far from the mountain and Gandalf set a quick pace to toward the snowy peak.

**THORIN'S POV**

Gloin had made the trip back within a month and a half. What he had relayed to Thorin had the King worried. The fact that Arina had been asked by the elves to help the others on the quest seemed odd to him. Never the less, he understood why they had asked her. Thane had been extremely displeased to hear of it, claiming it should have been him instead of his mother, but Thorin had to calmly remind him that he was needed here.

Arina had been right, the Ring had been found. He was even more astonished that it had actually been Bilbo who had found it. As he thought back to the Quest for Erebor, it had completely made sense. His ability to disappear and not be seen, it had all been the Ring. His dear friend, that wonderful little hobbit had been corrupted because of that evil thing.

He had not been surprised at all when Arina had agreed to go on this quest. She had been itching to travel for so many years now, and this was her chance. He knew she'd also feel the need to help in anyway that she could. Her powers had become so strong, that only a wizard had a chance to stop her. He bristled at the thought of Saruman for a moment. He he been able to go after the wizard years ago, he would have. But she had kept it from him. He knew why, but that didn't change the rage he still felt.

Sitting in his office, he drummed his fingers on the desk. He wanted Balin here, not only to give him council, but to reassure him that things were going to be all right. He sighed, and ran a hand over his face. They very well might not see each other again, and Thorin didn't know how he felt about that. No, he did know how he felt about it, he was just trying to ignore it. He was terrified that he might not see his wife again. His Queen. They had become one over the years. Thorin wanted nothing more than to charge out of this mountain and go find her, but he couldn't.

No, he had duties here. War was coming to Middle Earth, and he knew it was coming to Erebor. Arina had mentioned it, and Gloin confirmed it when he had returned home. That just made it all the harder. Even Thane throwing a fit about it didn't help. It irritated Thorin beyond all measure, and he found himself snapping at his son more than usual. They certainly had the same tempers. It usually took Akira or even Dwalin to separate them during an argument. Dwalin had been such a help during this, and so had Akira.

She was such a momma's girl that he knew this choice bothered her. Akira had almost burst into tears when he had relayed the news to her, but she had steeled her expression and nodded. She had only a little bravery, she didn't have it in her. She was no warrior, and instead she continued focusing on her healing abilities. She enjoyed that, and she enjoyed taking care of others. Akira was much like her mother in that sense. He sighed quietly again, and looked at the table. It was his turn now. He had to be strong for the both of them, and set a good example. Arina would come back to them, and he'd remind them of that.

"Uncle?"

Jerked from his thoughts, he looked up and watched Fili walk in. He sighed, and nodded to his eldest nephew. Fili smiled lightly at him and walked in, letting the door shut behind him.

"Sorry, I knocked," he rumbled. "You're thinking."

"Just making sure we have what we need. War is coming, and I want to be as prepared as we can be," Thorin replied slowly. "I'm just trying to make sense of all this. Gloin says much is going to happen soon."

"Aye, I heard," Fili nodded. "And Arina is joining them on this?"

"She is," Thorin sighed. "I know she would not do it if she thought it was wrong. No sense in returning to tell me. Gloin said they had planned on leaving the next morning, so she stayed."

Fili nodded. "I trust her judgment. She could be a huge help to them. Especially with what is going to happen."

"Aye," Thorin sighed. "But that doesn't mean I'm happy about it."

"No, I'd expect you to be running out of here," Fili chuckled, and Thorin smiled.

"Maybe twenty years ago I would have, when Middle Earth wasn't about to fall," he answered. "She'd have my head if I abandoned this mountain for that. She'll get word to me if she needs to, I trust her on that."

* * *

**Thank you for the follows and favorites! So glad to know this story is still enjoyable!**

**And to my faithful reader, Misty your reviews keep me going. Thank you to all those who had reviewed before, you help just as much as Misty. I love hearing what you think, or any ideas you may have! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64**

**ARINA'S POV**

It was cold and miserable, and to top it off, it was snowing. I hated all of it, and I was starting to truly dislike our guide. Gandalf had not allowed us to stop once it was too cold to. He had tried to keep us warm, and I had done my best to help as well, but our efforts were failing. It put me in a sour mood, and my heart reached out to the four hobbits traveling with us.

As we were continuing our pace, Frodo slipped and fell, but luckily Aragorn was there to help him back up. I turned around slowly when I saw Boromir pick something up. My hazel eyes narrowed as he held the Ring by its chain. I didn't trust him at all.

"It's a strange thing, that we must suffer so much fear and doubt...for so small a thing," he muttered, looking at it. "Such a little thing."

Feeling uneasy, I bared my teeth as Aragorn slowly put his hand on his sword. I made no sound, but I was ready just in case something should happen. The fact that it was over powering the man so easily concerned me. Then again, he was just a man and men naturally fell to these sort of things.

"Boromir," Aragorn demanded, shaking the other from his thoughts. "Give the Ring to Frodo."

When the Ring was back in the hobbits hand I tried to relax, but something was a little different at that point. He paused when he noticed my position, and for a second I saw the uncertainty flash across his face. Once he walked past me, we continued on our journey. We didn't stop that night, and after a brief break, it had started snowing again. I had made sure that Frodo and the other hobbits were as warm as they could be and kept up my course.

This was the stupidest thing I had ever done, no one had ever taken the mountain at this time of year. Winter, of all times! If it had been summer, we would not have been assaulted so. I thought of Thorin and my family back at Erebor, and wondered how they were fairing as we trudged through the snow. At this point, there was nothing any of us could do except for keep moving. Legolas walked past us on top of the snow and part of me wanted to push him off the mountain ledge. The amusement I received from that gave me a little more strength to keep going. I tried to stay with Sam and the pony he was leading, and rumbled comforts to the animal.

"There is a fell voice on the air," Legolas breathed, and my ears twitched.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf cried, hearing it as well.

Just as he spoke, rocks broke off and came down at us. Gasping, I shoved Sam and the animal against the rock and commanded the pony still. Pushing myself to my human form, I tried my best to take care of them.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf we must turn back!" Aragorn cried.

"NO!" Gandalf snarled, and got to his feet.

He began to chant something in defiance, but his power proved to be useless. Saruman was much stronger than he was, and lightning struck the rocks. It sent a wall of snow down on us, and everyone cried out. It was so cold! The shock of it had me gasping, and I closed my eyes tightly against it. Everyone slowly dug themselves out, and Legolas reached out to get me out of the snow. I pulled Sam with me, and uncovered the pony as best we could.

"Are you all right?" Legolas asked.

"I'm cold," I growled, and he smiled.

There was a brief argument ahead of us as everyone decided on where to go. There were enough options, but if we got to close to Saruman, he'd certainly catch us. My mind went blank for a moment, and Frodo jerked me out of the thoughts when he spoke.

"We will go through the Mines."

"Wonderful," I growled. "That's it, I'm done with this snow..."

"Arina?" Aragorn asked.

"Stay put," I hissed, struggling the rest of the way out of the snow.

Legolas helped me up and Gimli turned a concerned eye toward me. As he opened his mouth, I pointed a firm finger at him to be quiet. This was worse then the Quest for Erebor. Thorin. In my anger, I found that I wanted nothing more than to go home. Grinding my teeth together, I closed my eyes for a moment and let out a sigh. Then, I gathered myself and glared at the snow for a moment.

"I'm clearing a path," I grunted. "Saruman knows I'm here, there is no use in hiding."

"How would you do that?" Boromir asked, and I rolled my eyes.

"She doesn't like the cold," Gimli grunted. "Best let her be."

Standing fully, I looked over the edge of our cliff. It was a good long drop, and gave me enough space for what I wanted to do. I was not carrying them, they wanted to do this quest, I was not about to be their transportation. In fact, I was questioning why I was even here with them. Leaping from the ledge, I ignored the startled yelps and I pushed for my transformation.

Gold wings opened, and scales replaced my skin. The familiar rush I got from turning into a dragon was welcome, and suddenly I wasn't cold anymore. That relief was good enough for me. Pumping my wings, I felt a pulse at my mind within moments and I bared my teeth in a smile. Clamping down on my barriers, I kept Thorin's face at the front of my mind. Coming into view of the Fellowship, I tried to ignore their gasps. Legolas snatched the reins of the pony from Sam, and held fast. Legolas had seen the dragon before, and so had Gandalf. Gimli had seen it once, but it had been a long time.

Opening my mouth, I summoned the fire that burned in me. My chest glowed and it stretched all the way up my neck and I melted the snow as we began our journey back down. Another two days without rest, and we were finally at the bottom of the mountain. I wanted to kill the wizard who tried to kill us, and I wanted to strangle Gandalf for attempting to take us over the mountain. When I turned human, I was extremely grouchy, and extremely tired. Gimli immediately came over, and I put a hand on his shoulder to keep standing. He grumbled a little, and looked at me. I patted his shoulder in thanks. Taking a breath, I sighed softly.

"My Lady, you should have gone back to Erebor," he rumbled. "The King needs you."

"I will return to Erebor once we get to the mines, Gimli," I nodded to him. "There are questions that need to be answered. I was asked to help during this journey, and help I shall. It is no matter. If this quest fails, we are all dead anyway."

"Aye, I suppose you're right," he sighed.

I sat down next to the fire that was made, and stared at the flames for a while as they cooked something to eat. A cloak was suddenly dropped on me, and I jumped. Aragorn held a hand up in apology, but I sighed and nodded my thanks.

"So, that was impressive," he rumbled, also handing me a plate of food.

"Like I said, don't irritate me," I grumbled, and he grinned.

I slept like the dead that night, and for the first time in years someone actually had to wake me up to get me moving. Gandalf glanced at me once I came back from eating and taking care of things.

"Your strength..."

"Is fine. Four days without rest gets to you," I replied flatly.

We traveled for the whole day and into the night before we arrived at the walls of Moria. It was the West Gate entrance, or the Door of Durin. I had learned much about this place after the great battle Thorin had fought in. Not to mention I was queen, so I had to know these things. It had been said that the password to get into the mountain had been lost as time went on, but Erebor's extensive library had proved that wrong. There had been several books written about Moria, all the way up until they had fled the mountains. They had done something, something terrible, but the explanation had been lost in the pages. That made me unsure, because I wasn't sure what we'd find.

Balin had said that after a good year, he had the mines up and running again. There was much to clean up, but he was confident that it could be done. Looking up, I watched Gandalf find the door, and turned to face the moon as it came out from behind the clouds. I noticed Gimli's look of excitement as the moonlight shined where the door was. As usual, dwarf gates were invisible most times. It was a beautiful gate that lit up under the light provided by the moon.

"It reads, The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak friend and enter," he rumbled.

"What's that mean?" Merry asked.

""Simple," I sighed, glancing back to see Aragorn grab Pippin's hand.

The hobbit had thrown stones into the water, and I tensed a little. I felt something suddenly wrong as I stared over the lake and that alone had me moving toward the door. Gandalf stepped aside with a slight bow to his head. I touched the door quietly, and took a breath. I was terrified of what we might find in here. Ever since Gandalf spoke of not wanting to go in here, my hope of seeing Balin was fading.

"It's a riddle," I smiled, looking up at the gate.

"You know the password?" Gimli asked hopefully.

"Mellon."

The great cracking of rock sounded and the doors slowly opened for us. It was amazing to see it open. I was unsure what we'd find in here, but I ignored Gimli's words as he spoke of what it was like for dwarves to Legolas. Little did Gimli know, was that Legolas was present at the marriage between Thorin and I. That made me smile, until Gandalf used his staff to light the way. We were greeted with the skeletons of dwarves, and there were bodies everywhere. Dread washed over me, and I let out a breath of shock. Sadness hit me so hard that I felt crippled by it, and had to use every ounce of my strength to stay standing. No, this couldn't be.

"This is no mine...it is a tomb," Boromir whispered. "We make for the Gap of Rohan. We never should have come here…we have to get out of here, get out!"

Just as everyone began to slowly back out of the mine something grabbed Frodo who started screaming. Sam cried out, and Aragorn rushed past me and sliced off the tentacle that held the hobbit. I ran and grabbed him, and pulled Frodo to shore as Aragorn backed away. He held his arm out in the usual protective stance, but it was suddenly useless. Tentacles shot out of the water, hitting everyone and I felt the air leave my chest. I had me gasping, but I scrambled to my feet at the screaming. Somewhere in the chaos, our pony ran off.

Legolas shot an arrow at the beast and Boromir and Aragorn ran into the water to fight the creature. I pushed a transformation into a large wolf the size of a warg and jumped into the fight. I bit and tore at any part of the flesh I could find and Aragorn sliced off a tentacle. I jumped and caught Frodo on my back, and made a dash for shore.

"Into the Mines!" Gandalf cried, and we ran.

Whatever we had been fighting came after us and just as we got into the safety of the mountain, the door was brought down from the anger of the creature. I let Frodo slide off my back and I was human again in seconds. Panting for breath, I checked on Frodo to make sure he was all right.

"I'm all right," he nodded.

"Well..." Gandalf sighed, hitting his staff on the floor to light up his stone. "We have but one choice. We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard, there are far older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world."

I waited for everyone to walk ahead of me, hearing as Gandalf said it'd take four days to reach the other side. He was hoping we'd go unnoticed. What I had seen at the gate, and how he was speaking had me rooted to the spot. I didn't want to go any further. I knew what we were going to find. My breath left my chest as softly as I could make it, and I reached out and laid a hand on the rock wall to steady myself.

"Arina?"

"Give me a moment," I whispered, hearing Aragorn coming over.

"What is it?" he asked slowly.

"Nothing...it's nothing," I said shaking my head. "Let's go."

He said nothing as I gathered myself and walked after the others. We traveled through the ruined mines, and I tried hard not to look at the bodies of the dead. This place was in ruins. Balin had been so happy when they had reclaimed this place. It had been fine just thirty years ago, and it was then I realized. Thirty years was enough time to turn this place into what we were seeing. Oin, Ori, Balin and so many others were probably dead. My heart clenched painfully, and I kept my mouth shut as we traveled.

* * *

**So much recent activity. I'm not spoiling anything for the next chapter :P**

**Misty, as usual thank you. You've given me fresh ideas to work with to make this story better and your reviews as usual are welcome. There is so much happening, but we'll see what happens :P**

**Thank you to all who follow this story!**


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65**

**Flashback**

_I stood in silence with Thorin as Balin discussed his plan to take back the realm of Moria. It had been a dwarf kingdom as rich as Erebor back in its time. Beside me, Thorin listened to Balin as he spoke, and I told myself now was the time to keep quiet. _

"_You cannot stop me laddie," Balin reminded him gently. "I will take only those willing. I will not ask you to support it."_

"_I will not be sending you to Moria with nothing," Thorin rumbled. "We have a wedding happening tomorrow. I know what you seek. You have the blessing from the Queen...and I give you mine. Should you ever need anything, Erebor will always answer."_

_Balin smiled at him, and I watched them both grasp arms, before Thorin had to move forward and hug him. It was a rare show of affection, but Balin had been in our lives for as long as we could remember. The dwarf moved back, a twinkle in his eye as he turned toward me._

"_Please don't look so sad my Queen," he hummed. "There is reason to celebrate."_

"_A wedding, yes, but you leaving isn't something I'd call for a celebration," I murmured. "I guess we're just not ready to let you go, Balin."_

"_Aye and I suppose you never will be," he smiled. "But that's the thing with life. Things happen no matter if they are in our control or not."_

_I couldn't help but reach forward and hug him. I knew I planned on seeing him off tomorrow, but this was still hard. He gave me a tight squeeze in return before taking his leave. I watched as the door shut quietly behind him, and Thorin let out a soft breath. Turning to him, I watched the King sit down and run a hand through his hair. _

"_We've had ten peaceful years," I sighed. "I suppose it is time for a change. No matter how difficult."_

"_I wonder what would have happened if it had been Dain in my stead," he rumbled._

"_Dain would have told him to sod off," I snorted. "And Balin would have gathered what he needed and left anyway with those loyal to him. But that matters not. You are here, and alive. You did what you thought was right, even if your heart told you no."_

_He looked up at my tone, and his expression eased. Pursing my lips, I approached him quietly and reached out to run my fingers through his beard. Thorin hummed at the contact, and a large sigh left him. Leaning down, I pressed a kiss to his lips. _

"_All will be well, my King," I said softly. "We will see him off tomorrow night."_

_**End**_

The second day took us up steep stairs, and to the divide in the halls. I tried my hardest to continue ignoring the bodies around here. Dwarves had been killed everywhere. I had also tried to keep as many memories locked away as I could, but sometimes I found myself lost in thought. It was not unusual to have Legolas help me around. Thoughts of Balin and Thorin swirled through my head. I wanted to run from here. If I didn't see it then it wasn't real. We stopped when we got to the tunnels, and Gandalf looked over them for several long minutes.

"I have no memory of this place."

"Best make camp," Aragorn said quietly. "We can rest here for now. We have some dried fruit and jerky to eat."

I passed it out in silence, and took only a piece of jerky. My nerves were shot, and I looked over the mountain halls in silence. It was ruined, just like Erebor had been. I remembered that there as an evil here that no one could fight, but it had been so long since I had heard anything. Was that what had been lost in the books? They had woken something? Legolas took a seat beside me, and Gimli sat on the other side. I glanced at them both, and then looked forward.

"A...Arina," Gimli breathed, his voice soft.

"We came through the West Gate," I said quietly. "Maybe they never took this part of the mine."

I was trying to be nice for his sake, but from the look I gave Legolas the elf sighed. Gimli said nothing after that, and decided to smoke his pipe. Legolas put a hand on my shoulder quietly, and I touched his hand in appreciation. Thorin and Dwalin were going to be devastated. Part of me wanted to forget what I was seeing. Walking up those stairs that had been littered with bodies had been extremely unsettling. I was a Queen, and while I wasn't a dwarf, these were still my people. The loss of life weighed on me heavily, and it took all of my control to keep my face neutral.

"Rest, while he thinks," Aragorn said softly, touching my shoulder.

It took Gandalf a good part of the night before he had figured out which way to go. Aragorn woke me up, and I quickly got to my feet to join them. I had to laugh at Gandalf's comment about following his nose. We walked down the stairway, and it took us down three flights. We stayed as quiet as possible as we walked, until we finally came out of the hall, and into a great hall.

"Can we risk...a little more light," Gandalf whispered, raising his staff. "Behold, the great dwarven city of Dwarrowdelf."

The light from his staff was enough to light up the many columns in the huge hall. I looked it over, and took in the beauty this place was. It was just as gorgeous as Erebor. I could imagine the large fires that would be burning to light this place. I found my shoulders tightening again and I held my breath for a moment to calm down.

"There's an eye opener, make no mistake," Sam whispered.

"You should see Erebor," I murmured, leaning down to him.

He grinned at me. "Now that would be a sight, my lady."

I smiled at that, and slowly followed everyone when they moved forward. We walked through the huge hall with Gandalf leading the way. Gimli was close with him, taking in all he could see as we passed through the city. Hours later, the dwarf paused and a rumble of denial left his lips. He took off faster than I had ever seen him run in his life.

"Gimli!' Gandalf hissed.

Unable to stop him, we had no choice but to follow. My brain knew what we were about to see, but my heart was not ready. Slowly, I followed after that and we entered a room where a great tomb lay. It was in the center, and the light from outside the mountain shined upon it.

"No," Gimli whispered, his sobs breaking my heart.

Quietly, I walked forward as Gandalf went to the side of the tomb. "Here lies Balin, son of Fundin...Lord Of Moria. He is dead then. It is as I feared."

My whole body shuddered at the declaration. He was dead. Moving forward slowly again, I walked up to the tomb and laid my hand on it. Gimli's sobs slowly went silent, and I watched as Boromir laid a hand on his shoulder. I felt the tears burn in my eyes and I listened as Gandalf read from something. I ignored him, knowing that there was no help from a book to describe what we were about to face.

"I am so sorry, Balin," I whispered. "So sorry…."

"You knew him?" Boromir asked.

"Of course I did," I murmured. "I met him back when I had met Thorin. We had tried so hard to keep him in Erebor, but he was having none of it. He was...very dear...to so many of us. He was wise...brave...and for a dwarf, he had a charm that no one could match. He was kind...so kind it..."

Thorin and Dwalin were going to be ripped apart with this news. I had to tell them, I couldn't linger with the Fellowship any longer. Once we got out of here, I was setting a course back home. Slowly sinking to my knees, I felt my heart pound in my chest and I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. They were silent, and I ached from the loss. Balin had been so dear to me. How could this have happened?! He survived all of what we had to endure and Orcs took him down. Goblins, whatever had killed him. Gandalf laid a quiet hand on my shoulder and a scent hit my nose from his fingers.

"Oh..." I gasped, and quickly rose to my feet. "Give me that..."

Gandalf looked at me in surprise, but handed me the book. I took it and the scent that hit my nose had me almost breaking into tears again. Shutting it, I turned to the first page and was greeted with a drawing of the owner of the book.

"Which….body..."

"This one..." Gandalf murmured.

"Ori..." I whispered, and clutched the book close to me.

"Oh, Arina..." Gandalf whispered, sighing as he spoke.

"Give me the book, m'lady. I'll keep it for you."

Looking up in surprise, I watched Sam reach out to take it. Handing it to him, I watched as he put it in his pack and made sure it was secure. Gratitude washed over me, and I nodded to the little hobbit. Gimli stared across the tomb at me for a moment, and I gave him a comforting look. We were both hurting, but there was nothing we could do. For a brief moment, my whole body felt numb. I blinked back tears, and tried to control the fierce wave of emotion that rolled through me. The silence was suddenly shattered when a loud crash echoed through the room and Pippin jumped away from a body he had touched.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf hissed. "Next time throw yourself in and rid us of your stupidity!"

Everyone was silent for a while, and when nothing happened we relaxed a little. That was when the drumming started. Screams of anger echoed through the room, coming from somewhere in the mountain and we all tensed. We had been discovered. Boromir turned and ran for the door to see out, and I watched as he jerked back in surprise. Arrows lodged themselves in the door, and he promptly shut them. Aragorn and Legolas helped him barricade it when an angry roar sounded.

"They have a cave troll," Boromir sighed, almost casually.

"Stay close to Gandalf," Aragorn ushered, pushing the hobbits back toward the wizard.

I glanced to see Gimli jump up on Balin's tomb, his ax and sword drawn in his anger. Quietly, I drew mine and stood quietly in front of Gandalf, protecting him. As the door began to break down, Legolas and Aragorn shot arrows, but it did little. The Orcs that came into the room were unlike any I had ever seen. Flipping my sword quickly, I thought of what I had to do. I had to get out of here and get back to Thorin.

As we were charged at, everyone met them head on. Even the hobbits charged forward, doing their best to fight. I swung my sword expertly, and let my anger help me. Balin was dead because of them. Ori and Oin as well. Grunting, I hit an Orc with the hilt of my sword as I had stabbed another in the head. Swinging around, I tripped another and took my dagger out and killed him. Just as it looked like we were winning, the cave troll charged through the room. We all faltered for a moment, and he didn't even react when Legolas shot him with an arrow. The troll immediately tried to kill Sam, who luckily dodged, and Gimli threw an ax at him. It only angered the creature more and he slammed his club down on Balin's tomb.

I should have looked away, but I didn't. I watched as part of his body was exposed to the light and it was his beard that I saw first. It was just a skeleton, the inner shell but that alone sent me into such anguish that for a moment I was frozen. I wasn't still for long. My body burned with grief and anger, and soon I was moving again, my strength renewed. I tore through the Orcs as Legolas tried to take on the troll. I turned my head when the elf had no luck in killing him, and the creature went on to go after Frodo.

"Aragorn!" Frodo cried, as the troll suddenly grabbed him.

Everything happened so fast after that. Aragorn grabbed a huge spear and thrust it into the belly of the troll, who cried out in pain. It didn't help much, and soon Aragorn was sent flying. When he didn't rise again, I found myself transforming into something new. I had studied the dragons of lore and of history, and my body took the shape of a Drake.

Back when evil had ruled the land, Common Drakes were taken and domesticated by Orcs. They were flightless dragons, slightly larger than a horse with four legs that were made for running. They had been bred for years, but after a great war they had gone extinct. The animal I had read about was only twelve feet long, but it was twelve feet of horror. They were extremely tough and deadly creatures, and I figured this was an appropriate form.

Everyone had suddenly cried out when Frodo was stabbed by the troll, but I knew he had something hidden beneath his shirt. I had caught a glimpse of it back when I had saved him from the beast at the gates. A roar left my jaws, causing the troll to suddenly swing around and I charged forward. He tried to hit me, but I effectively dodged his assaults. My jaws snapped around his wrist, and I ripped back, taking the hand with me. He cried out in agony, and I relished in the sound. Blood poured from the wound, and as another attack came, I easily moved away. Someone stabbed the troll in the neck, causing him to lift up and back. I took my chance and leaped forward, my jaws open. My teeth ripped into flesh, and I took his throat out with a powerful swing of my head. The troll fell dead moments later, and the others took the chance to recover.

Once we had our breath, everyone ran to Frodo to see if he was all right. Aragorn looked almost scared of what he was going to find, but as he turned the hobbit over, Frodo gasped. The ranger let out a breath of relief, but also he was shocked that the spear had not hurt him.

"I'm all right, I'm not hurt," he gasped, touching his chest.

"How...that spear could skewer a wild boar," Aragorn breathed.

Gandalf smiled a little. "I think there is more to this hobbit than meets the eye."

I watched through my reptilian eyes as Frodo slowly revealed the Mithril that he had been wearing. Gimli gasped softly, saying it out loud and then smiled. I gazed upon the gift that had been given to Bilbo and was now protecting his nephew. I shifted on my feet and listened to the sound of marching feet. Goblin's squealed out loudly, and Gandalf swung around. We had run out of time.

"To the bridge of Khazad Dum," he ordered, and we were running.

I brought up the rear, not daring to be in my human for right now. I had noticed that Boromir had sent wild looks my way, but after a while he got used to it. Goblins raced after us in the thousands. We had no hope of escaping them. They ran down the pillars and came up from any hole in the stone, and soon we were surrounded. I put myself next to the hobbits and roared at several that tried to advance. That seemed to make them uncertain, and my eyes glowed with anger.

As they seemed to close in, a low rumble sounded from somewhere else in the city. From down the halls a glow like fire came into view. The goblins seemed uncertain, and suddenly another rumble sent them running in terror. Gimli tried to laugh as they fled, and we were soon left alone, with whatever was coming. I lifted my head up, and turned toward where the creature was going to approach. From the sound, it was huge and obviously that meant danger. It was evil, I could feel its presence from here and it hadn't even shown itself yet.

"What source of devilry is this?" Boromir asked, and Gandalf closed his eyes.

"A balrog of Morgoth. A demon from the ancient world," he whispered. "This foe is beyond any of you. RUN!"

At his shout, the balrog roared. We ran after them and I had to turn human again. We ran through a few halls and found the stairs. Running to the edge of the stairs, Boromir gasped as he almost fell over the edge. Legolas reacted instantly, and managed to yank him back. We took the flights as fast as we could until there was a break in the steps. The elf quickly jumped across, and ushered for Gandalf to do the same.

Arrows flew from goblins who thought to kill us, but none were hitting their mark. Legolas and Aragorn quickly shot down any who were there, before I threw Sam across. I hesitated a little when the stone shook, but Legolas reached out.

"Come on!" he urged. "Quickly!"

I grunted, and jumped across the space, allowing him to catch me. The breath left my lungs a little, and suddenly Gimli was jumping across. I would have laughed, but I was reaching for him, and grabbing him by the beard. He had not let Aragorn throw him across, which had made me want to smack him.

"Get over your pride!" I snarled to him, when the whole mountain shook.

The balrog was trying to break through, and Boromir jumped with Merry and Pippin. Rock broke off, leaving Aragorn and Frodo stuck. The gap between us was too large. More rock cracked, and suddenly the stairs were moving where they stood. I moved quickly and had to push everyone back so that Boromir and Legolas could catch them as the stairs fell forward. Once I was out of here, I was going to remember that in great detail and roll my eyes about it, but right now we had to keep moving.

We ran down the rest of the stairs and into the hall that led to the bridge. Fire erupted everywhere around us, and Gandalf ushered everyone ahead of him. I ran ahead toward the bridge and paused when Gandalf stopped. The demon that landed was a monster. He was huge, about the size of a small dragon and he sported a bull like head and wings. His arms opened as he roared at us, and fire erupted from his black body. I felt myself begin to transform, in hopes of protecting them when Gandalf shoved me.

"NO!" he ordered. "You must help them! Arina you need to go!"

"B…." I fell silent, having no choice but to run.

Gandalf followed me until he reached the half way point, where he turned and made a stand. I turned my head to see him briefly raise his staff, before I was safely across the bridge.

"You cannot pass!" he yelled.

At his words, the balrog rose up, standing tall in front of the wizard. Behind him, his wings spread and fire erupted over his whole body. It was a show, almost as if the demon was laughing at him. Nothing would stop him if he chose to cross that bridge. I could hear Gandalf chanting as a sword of fire appeared in the hand of the demon.

He brought it down on Gandalf, only for it to be destroyed with a blast of light. Rage consumed the balrog for a moment and he roared at the wizard before him.

"Go back to the shadows," Gandalf growled.

The balrog glared, and took a step forward again. Another weapon of fire appeared as he moved his large black hand and a whip snapped powerfully against the air. I moved forward, and Aragorn held his hand out to stop me. The whip cracked again, and Gandalf lifted his staff high above him.

"You shall not pass!" he roared, and slammed it into the stone.

There was flash of light and a mighty crack that followed, and the demon sniffed the air and stepped forward. The rock around his feet crumbled, and he fell into the depths of the mountain. I tensed a little, and watched as Gandalf slowly turned.

"NO!" I cried, seeing the whip come up, but it was too late.

We watched as Gandalf was pulled back, and he desperately tried to grab onto the rock. Frodo ran forward, in an attempt to save him but Boromir caught him. I ran forward as well, my body moving without thought.

"Arina no!" Aragorn cried, grabbing my wrist.

He yanked me back as Gandalf whispered for us to run. I could help but cry out after Frodo screamed. The wizard fell into the darkness with the demon, and we could do nothing. He had just let go and accepted his fate. One of us could have saved him!

"We have to go, my lady we have to leave!" Aragorn hissed. "Come on!"

"I can save him! Let me save him!" I screamed over Frodo's own voice.

"You cannot! I'm sorry...I'm sorry but we must go!" he shouted, yanking me back again.

I pushed myself to move, and as we ran arrows flew across the gap. None hit their mark and we were running for the east gate. Boromir had to carry Frodo out of the mountain, and the poor hobbit was kicking and screaming. As we came into the sunlight, we ran over the rocks and soon after, the others had to stop. Looking around, I recognized the battlefield of Azanulbizar. This was where Thror had died, and Frerin. There were scars upon the rocks, and I could feel the amount of death that had gone on here. I listened as Aragorn argued with Boromir, but I was thrown into past memories that I couldn't help but stare over the place where Thorin had almost lost everything.

Somewhere at this place, Frerin had died alongside so many others. My heart clenched again as I was reminded who we had just discovered in the mountain. I would have done anything to have them back, even Frerin. For a moment, I lost the feeling in my knees and sank to the ground in despair. This place had taken so many loved ones from me.

"_Don't forget to protect yourself," I said to Frerin, my voice shaking._

"_Don't worry about me."_

I had watched them leave, and had never seen them again. Their grave had been here somewhere, or worse their bodies had been burned. I felt like I was facing it all over again, while the others grieved for Gandalf, I grieved for them all. They had all been taken far too soon. Boromir jerked me from my thoughts.

"Arina, come on!" Boromir yelled.

"I have to go," I found myself saying. "I need to go back to Erebor."

Everyone paused at the words that I spoke, and Aragorn quickly came forward. He knelt in front of me, and reached forward to take my hands. I squeezed them tightly, and found myself looking at him. Aragorn tried to keep a gentle expression.

"I am sorry, for those who were lost to you..."

"I need to tell my people, we need to prepare..."

"Come to Lothlorien first," he suggested. "Rest, and heal. You are wounded as well."

I gave him a narrowed look, but slowly nodded my head. I couldn't argue with that. He nodded briefly as well, and set to leading the way. We were not far from the woods, and at sunset we were entering them. Gimli was tense as we walked through, and Aragorn led the way. It had been such a long time since I had last been here.

As I walked, I took in the trees around us and how peaceful it still was. Even with the evil that was trying to take over the land, Lorien was still beautiful. It felt like time stood still in this place. Nothing seemed to touch it from the outside world. I assumed that had something to do with Galadriel's power. Gimli ushered the hobbits close, fear clear on his face.

"Stay close hobbits," he hissed. "They speak of a sorceress that lives in these woods. A great elf witch."

I rolled my eyes at that and chuckled. He was the perfect example of a typical dwarf sometimes. Glancing around us, I smiled a little feeling a bit of peace.

"All who look upon her, fall under her spell and are never seen again," Gimli continued. "Well, this is one dwarf she won't snare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox."

As he finished speaking, we were suddenly surrounded by arrows. Everyone froze and looked around in shock. Even Legolas was surprised by the sudden invasion. An elf moved forward quietly.

"The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark."

"Haldir," Aragorn whispered. "We come here for help. We need your protection."

"Aragorn...these woods are perilous. We should go back," Gimli gasped.

"You will come with me," Haldir said quietly.

I tilted my head in surprise, and we all slowly followed him through the forest. We walked for a few hours, before we came to an outpost that was used by the elves. I glanced around and watched as night slowly fell on us.

"Legolas of the Woodland Realm," Haldir nodded, greeting him. "It is good to see you. Aragorn, you are also known to us."

I tilted my head a little and glanced at Gimli who grunted lowly. "Oh the courtesy of the elves. Will you do us a favor and speak in tongues we can understand?" he growled.

Haldir looked at him with a cold expression. "We haven't had dealings with the dwarves since the dark days..."

"And you know what this dwarf says to that?" Gimli asked, before uttering a rude curse in Khuzdul.

Before Aragorn could do something, I came out from behind the man and smacked Gimli hard over the head. He gave a low grumble of pain, and looked at me for a moment.

"That was not nice," I glared. "I apologize, Haldir for his words."

"Arina of Erebor," he answered, a light smile on his face. "Welcome."

"It is good to see you, old friend."

Haldir looked over all of us and soon his eyes landed on Frodo. I watched as the elf tensed. "You bring great evil with you," he murmured. "You can go no further."

* * *

**This chapter was so hard to write. I wanted to keep Balin alive more than anything, but it didn't seem right. I've already saved so many, so we had to lose someone. It's about the same with Frerin. I was always trying to find ways that he could possibly show up alive, but that wouldn't make sense. This isn't a Mary Sue, and not everyone can be saved. Enjoy! I'll update soon, no worries!**

**Thank you for the reviews and follows and favorites. Much appreciated. I don't think I'd continue on if it wasn't for the reviews!**


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter 66**

Aragorn looked up startled at the words that passed through Haldir's lips. Surely we were able to pass, Galadriel had to know we were here. I moved slightly, and Aragorn laid a hand on my shoulder, and then walked forward. They argued for awhile, and we were left to just wait and see what we'd do next. It took a long while, but Haldir slowly walked forward and looked at everyone. We all glanced up at his approach, and I sighed softly.

"You will follow me," he ordered. "Come."

Moving forward, Legolas pulled me to my feet and we started the long trek through Lothlorien. I glanced at the trees around us, and time seemed to stand still. I hummed quietly, and kept pace with Aragorn. Haldir glanced back, and his head tilt had me walking forward. I fell into step with him easily, and put my hands behind my back for a moment.

"The years have gone well for you, Lady Arina," he rumbled.

"They have. It's been a long time," I mused.

"Aye, it has. It seems you have been softened," he teased.

"Try me in battle, and you might find yourself taking back that statement," I chuckled. "Does she know we come?"

"Of course she does," Haldir nodded. "She knew the moment you all entered this wood."

I fell silent at that, and moved back to walk with Aragorn. For a long while we walked in silence and the weight of loss hit me hard. I ended up slipping my hand through Aragorn's arm and trying hard not to let the grief consume me. Not yet. He reached up and laid his hand on mine as we walked up the winding steps. It was dark when we got to where we needed to go. The entrance of Lady Galadriel and her husband was beautiful, but it was something I had seen before.

I did not interrupt them at all when they all began to speak and Legolas spoke of how Gandalf fell. The Lady spoke to each member of the Fellowship and bid them to rest. I noticed Gimli had not said a word as he had laid eyes upon Galadriel. That almost made me chuckle, but I kept my head down. As she dismissed them all to leave, her voice in my head had me stopping. I shuddered at that, not enjoying the invasion. She always knew how to get my attention though.

"I do believe that is the longest you have ever been silent," Celeborn said, with some amusement.

"I am glad you can still find a way to tease me, Master Celeborn," I replied coldly. "Even when I am heavy with grief."

"The loss of Gandalf weighs on all our minds, Arina," Celeborn sighed.

"He is not all I grieve for," I murmured.

"Do not let the fall of Moria fill your heart with sadness," Galadriel said gently. "The world is full of peril, and the days grow darker still. Keep your hope, Arina. It will see you through the hard times."

My fists clenched and I felt my nails pierce my skin. The tears that I had been holding back suddenly spilled over and I was angry that I was crying again. Celeborn walked forward then, and put his hand around my shoulder. It was rare to have him comfort someone other than his wife, or kin. His fingers warmed my skin at the contact, and I found myself leaning against him a little.

"I am sorry, Lady Arina for your loss," he murmured honestly. "I apologize for teasing you."

"I need to return to Erebor," I whispered, taking the comfort he provided.

"Go," Galadriel nodded. "You will rest here for the night, and you can depart in the morning. This is not over yet, Arina. You will find your way back to them, you must. I will tell you when they depart from here."

I nodded my head at her words, and once Celeborn released me, I turned and faced Haldir. The elf smiled at me and offered his arm. It had been about a hundred years since I had been in his presence, and he didn't tease me this time. Maybe he had heard how bad it had gone with Celeborn, and he chose to keep quiet.

"I am sorry, about Moria," he spoke quietly. "The most we can do, is give you a room and meal. The Lady tells me you will leave in the morning. I am sure our paths will cross once more, Lady Arina."

"I am glad to see you well, Haldir. Thank you," I nodded.

He led me to a room, and opened the door for me. After thanking him again, I slowly shut the door. I was provided with clean clothes and a fresh bath. Once that was done, I was given something to eat, and I left the room I was in. I made my way down to where the others were camped and by then they had eaten and cleaned up. It was a much needed rest after the months of traveling.

Gimli looked over at me when I walked down and he hastily rose to his feet. I glanced down at the dress I was wearing and sighed a little. He bowed to me, and I patted his shoulder. Going over to Sam, I was happy to see that he instantly moved and grabbed the book out of his pack.

"Thank you, Sam," I said gently.

"Of course," he flushed, nodding.

Aragorn and Legolas both turned around when I got to my feet and I sighed quietly and held the book tight to my chest. I took a breath, and looked back to the company. We had spent about two months together, and I had grown fond of many of them. Even Boromir, though not as much.

"For now, my journey with you ends," I said quietly. "I do believe we will meet again. It is not over with yet, but I must deliver news to Erebor. I cannot wait."

"Until we meet again, then," Aragorn nodded.

I bid them all farewell, and took the shape of an eagle. Taking flight, I started my journey home. Clutching the book in my feet, I spent the whole night flying. As I passed over the Greenwood, I found myself screaming. The voice was not my own, but that of an eagle so at least it wasn't such an awful sound. To me however, it gave into the very grief that strangled me. No, I guess my journey with them was not over. I was going to get revenge, and make them pay for Moria.

* * *

As the sun began to rise, I came into view of the mountain. It was quiet, and I glided down from the clouds and to the front gate. Horns sounded of my arrival, and I landed gently. Turning human, I knelt and picked up the book. I looked at it for a long moment and closed my eyes. Dori and Nori were going to be so upset. I clutched it tightly and then looked up when the gates opened. Gloin was also going to be broken when he heard of Oin, they had been inseparable for years. Until Oin had left for Moria.

I was greeted by Thorin, who came rushing out of Erebor with a few guards behind him. The joy that flooded me at seeing his face had me rising to my feet. His arms came around my waist tightly, and I was suddenly wrapped up in his embrace. He pressed his lips to my own and the happiness blinded me for a moment. Reaching up, I touched his cheek with a hand and pressed our foreheads together.

"I am glad to see you home," he whispered.

"I am afraid I won't be staying long," I answered. "I've...I've come bearing news..."

When Thorin looked at me, the happiness left his eyes and I was suddenly staring at the King. He moved a step back, and I slowly offered him the book that was in my hand. He took it, and slowly opened the cover and went to the first page.

"Ori..." he whispered.

"I've been to Moria," I said quietly, my voice shaking. "And I've seen what happened. Balin is dead, Thorin. He's been dead for thirty years and we didn't even know."

He didn't look at me for a few minutes, and instead chose to stare straight at the book. I saw his hands shake briefly, but he turned and ushered me inside. I followed him, nodding to those who bowed to me. We went to a private room, and he sent for Dwalin, Nori and Dori.

"How?" Thorin asked, his voice quiet.

"Orcs and goblins," I said softly. "They woke something in the depths of the mountain. We went in through the West Gate...the Door of Durin and we entered a tomb. The whole mountain was in ruin. Balin had been buried, and Ori had locked himself and several others in the room until they died..."

"What..."

"A balrog of Morgoth," I continued. "A demon from the ancient world was dwelling beneath the mountain. They woke it Thorin, and it killed everyone who was left. Balin had died before the attack of the demon. Ori wrote about it, in the last pages of the book. Those who survived fled over the bridge of Khazad Dum and most likely were killed off by Orcs. I do not know..."

"A demon...how?" Thorin looked at me.

"I do not know," I repeated the worlds slowly, trying hard to control the emotion that swirled through me. "We fled over the bridge, and Gandalf…"

When I couldn't finish the words, Thorin sucked in a soft breath. My silence was answer enough to what had happened to the wizard. I closed my eyes for a long moment until the door suddenly swung open. Dwalin was the first one to enter, and Dori and Nori soon followed.

"You're back," Dwalin rumbled, laying a hand on my shoulder. "Good to see you have...what's wrong?"

I didn't have the heart to retell the story, so I went over to Thorin as he set the book down slowly. Dori's face immediately scrunched up and tears spilled down his cheeks. Dwalin was silent for a moment before his eyes shot to Thorin.

"What of Balin?" Dwalin demanded, and glared when the King didn't answer right away. "What of him, Thorin?"

"He's gone...Dwalin," I said quietly. "No one knew what had happened. No one paid any attention."

I saw grief and rage consume the dwarf before me in just seconds. Tears came to his eyes, and then his hand turned to a fist and a low growl erupted from his chest. Balin had always been much more free with his emotions, while Dwalin held them in. To see him be reduced to tears had me turning away. Thorin walked up to him, and grabbed his friend firmly.

"We will sing for them, Dwalin," Thorin rumbled, his voice heavy.

For a moment, all four of them were wrapped up in their grief and I let them be. Sitting down slowly, I looked at the book and all that it held. Nori was silent as he stared at the table, his hands resting on it. I reached across and laid my own over his. He looked at me, and I gave him a comforting look. I had no idea what we would do now. Thorin also had to relay that Gandalf had also perished, which sent even more grief through them.

"I do have news," I sighed. "Sauron's forces are focused on the Ring. He knows the area of where it is at, so we may yet have some time. The eye is fixed toward Lorien right now, and so are all courses of evil. We may yet be free of this war. If not, I believe it will be Easterlings who come for us. There is much still I do not know, but I was told I must meet back up with the company that remains in time."

"How long?" Thorin asked, turning back to me.

"I honestly am not sure," I replied quietly. "The Fellowship just lost Gandalf...I...I assume they will be grieving for a short while."

Thorin nodded his head and crossed his arms. "We will have a feast tonight," he rumbled. "In memory of them. Nori, can you go inform the kitchens of that?"

"I can do that," he nodded slowly. "Come Dori, you can help me."

Dwalin slowly sat down, looking at his hands as they rested on the table. This had been something I had never wished to deliver. I looked to Thorin for guidance, but he just shook his head quietly.

"I'm so sorry, Dwalin," I murmured. "I really am."

"Thorin said you went into the Mines?"

"Aye, I did," I replied slowly.

"Can you tell me of it?"

"It's not something you'd want to hear, Dwalin. That place is nothing but a place for the dead right now," I said, shaking my head. "I have no doubt it was once a mighty city, but now it is just a ruin."

"It was all for naught," he hissed out.

"He had peace for thirty years," I said quietly. "But after that, I do not know what happened. The demon that was awoken was beyond any of us. Even Gandalf didn't defeat it. It was like looking into death...that creature was something I have never seen. It's the horrors you only read about."

"So now what do we do?" Dwalin asked, looking to Thorin.

"We continue preparing for war," Thorin rumbled seriously.

"And I will leave once I am informed of the Fellowships departure," I replied. "I will not let his death be for nothing. This battle will be won."

Dwalin slowly nodded his head, and finally got to his feet and left the room without another word. My heart reached out to him, knowing he was in much pain. Sighing tiredly, I looked down at the table.

"You have a half day to sleep," Thorin murmured gently. "You have to be tired. Come, I'll take you to our chambers."

"All right," I nodded, getting up.

He wrapped his arm around my waist gently, and so I returned the gesture. We walked through the halls, and I was glad we didn't run into Akira or Thane. I wanted to be at least rested before I saw them, or any others for that matter. He drew a bath for me and I stripped out of my clothes and sighed.

"Forces are moving far beyond our control," Thorin rumbled. "If we fail..."

"If we fail, Black Speech will be heard through out the West. Erebor, Gondor, Lorien, Rivendell…it will all fall," I said softly. "Life as we know it will end with death. And I won't be giving up just yet."

Thorin looked at me as I sank into the hot water. He pulled up a stool and sat down, studying me for a long moment. Part of me wondered what he saw when he looked at me.

"These two months have changed you," he commented, and I moved across the bath to be closer to him.

"Yes," I sighed. "I've seen how weak men are, and also how strong. I've watched innocent young ones being thrust into something they are far to young for. But they have shown such courage. It's also made me realize how much I wanted to just stay here with you."

"We do not blame you for joining them, love," he rumbled.

"I know, and I know it was for a reason..." I trailed off, and looked down.

"What's important, is that you are here for now," Thorin answered, touching my cheek. "That's what matters right now."

"I saw Bilbo."

"Bilbo?" Thorin asked, leaning forward. "He's still..."

"Aye. The Ring prolonged his life," I muttered. "He sought refuge in Rivendell. His nephew, Frodo Baggins is now the Ringbearer. Your gift of Mithril saved him in Moria."

"Good, at least I did something for Bilbo," Thorin muttered.

"You were a good friend. He says hello, and that he misses us all," I hummed.

Thorin smiled at that, and offered to wash my hair. I enjoyed the contact and the soothing comfort he provided. I wanted nothing more than to cry for the loss we had all just gone through. Once he was done, I finished up and got out of the water. Getting into something comfortable, I went to bed and laid down on Thorin's side. He followed, and leaned down to press a tender kiss to my temple. Reaching up, I grabbed his hand and laced our fingers.

"Oh, by the way," I smiled softly. "I love the gift you had made for me."

"Ah, so you got the sword?" he asked. "I'll have to look at it when you are among the living again."

I laughed softly, and leaned up to kiss him on the lips. "I loved it. Best weapon I've ever had. Thank you, for thinking of me."

"You know I always do," Thorin rumbled.

"You mean the world to me," I whispered.

"And you to me," he said gently. "Best you bring yourself back to me at the end of this. Or I'll have to come find you."

I smiled at his words, and kissed him on the lips. He returned it just as passionately, before breaking away. When he did, I was happy to see the flush to his cheeks. Giving me a look, he hurriedly turned away.

"Best you take a nap, before I don't let you," he grunted, and I chuckled.

* * *

**THORIN'S POV**

Dead. Balin was dead. So was Ori and Oin. Gloin, had anyone told Gloin that Oin was gone? Thorin watched as Arina closed her eyes, unable to hold them open any longer. He smiled a little, knowing that at his jest she had wanted to, but he was glad that sleep took her. She looked exhausted. He didn't want to be responsible for keeping her up any longer. He quietly shut the door and walked down the hall and back within the mountain.

Dead.

He blinked as he came to a sudden stop and the breath left his chest harshly. Grief hit him, pure and raw, so hard that he almost reached out to steady himself. So that was why they had heard nothing. Balin had been so stubborn, so sure this was what he had wanted to do. Thorin grunted, and continued walking. He had sent his dear friend to his death. His hand clenched, balling into fists again and another wave hit him.

No. No he didn't send him to his death. They had no idea what had laid in the mountain, there was no way that could have been told. It didn't matter now, Balin was gone. Taking a breath again, Thorin found that he could not continue his duties at the present. A maid quietly walked into view, having left doing something. She paused when she saw the King and bowed to him.

He glanced to her, and then took a breath. "Find Thane," he ordered. "Tell him to take over my duties for the day, until this evening. Prince Fili should also be in formed. I will be in my chambers, and I do not want to be bothered."

"My Lord," she nodded, and hurried off.

Part of him felt weak for not being able to continue his duties. Arina had said that everyone grieves, no matter how important they are. Thorin was no different then anyone else. During battle, when he had lost his grandfather and his brother there had been no time for grief. It was either die or continue fighting. He had no choice but to continue fighting, but he had grieved after. Now, he had a chance to grieve at the present and get it over with. He never liked to linger in emotions like that. If he grieved for too long, it'd take away all of his motivation. His thoughts would turn dark, and it'd be much harder to get back to being himself.

Turning swiftly, he went back to his chambers. His wife had been gone for two months and he had wanted nothing more then to crawl into bed with her. He was going to do just that. He had help. Thane, Akira, Fili and Kili could run the mountain for a few hours. He would tell them if Dwalin didn't get to them first. Reaching for the door, he quietly opened it again and walked inside.

He took off his boots and put them aside and then shed his coat and belt. Turning his head, Thorin looked over to see Arina sleeping peacefully on his side of the bed. That had his eyes crinkling in a smile. Walking over to the bed, he got in and pulled her close to him. He had missed her while she had been gone and he knew she had felt the same.

She hummed when he pulled her against him, and she instantly turned herself. He knew she had woken enough to know he was here. Arina opened her eyes tiredly to see him, and she reached out and wrapped her arm around him. She pressed her head against his chest, and he pulled her as close as he dared.

He cried briefly, and all the while her hand moved through his hair. She let him grieve, and no words passed between them as he was free to feel the anguish that took him over. Balin, dead. He figured she had cried with him, but it didn't take her long to cry herself into slumber. He soon followed and they were both able to sleep a little easier.

* * *

**I couldn't wait! I hope you enjoyed it! Stick close, it's about to get bumpy!**


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter 67**

**ARINA'S POV**

I woke to a hard knock on the door. Opening my eyes, I saw that Thorin was with me and I reached forward and ran my fingers through his short beard. Thank Mahal he had kept it that way. Another knock at the door had me sitting up. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, and sighed softly as I tried to wake up. My eyes hurt from the crying and lack of rest.

"Yes?"

"MOTHER!?"

I grunted and sighed. "One moment, dear," I called, and then shook Thorin. "Wake up."

His eyes opened instantly, and slowly he sat up. I never got used to how he could just wake up and get out of bed. Getting to my feet, I fixed my braid and threw on a new change of clothes. Thorin did the same and ran a brush through his hair. We made ourselves presentable, and I went and opened the door. I was greeted by Akira throwing her arms around me and hugging me tightly.

"Oh! I've missed you!" she cried.

"Oh, darling," I hummed, hugging her back.

She smiled wide when she pulled back and Thorin walked over. "The feast is ready..."

We both nodded and joined her in walking down to the hall that would hold it. Fili and Kili were one of the first to see us and I saw the terrible sadness in their eyes. So Dwalin had got to them first. Reaching out, I took their hands tightly and we all stood there for a moment. Fili bowed his head quietly, and Kili had some tears in his eyes. The life we had all had together and the memories we shared with Balin were extremely dear to us. So many lives had been lost. I focused on the two dwarves in front of me.

"He will be remembered," Fili whispered. "They all will be remembered."

"They will," I promised.

"Amad!"

Lifting my head, I watched as Thane walked through the crowd and approached. He wrapped me up in a hug, and I returned it. Akira had wrapped her arms around her father's and was quietly providing him with comfort. She had never met Balin, but we had often told her stories of him. Ori and Oin were often talked about as well. Ori had helped me translate several books, including one written about shifters. The memories I had shared with him were deeply treasured. Oin had treated most of us for all types of injuries, and that almost made me smile. Tears came to my eyes instead, however.

Thane finally let go of me after giving a tight squeeze. "What's it like out there?"

"It is getting bad out there, love," I sighed. "I cannot stay. But if it comes to a fight, do everything in your power to protect this place. For now, we will not talk of war. We will sing and celebrate the life of those we had loved so dearly."

He dipped his head in a nod, and led us into the hall. Everyone cheered when they saw us, and Thorin took us all to the head table. We all took our seats before he rose and lifted his mug of ale.

"This is to Balin, Lord of Moria. To Ori and Oin," Thorin called out. "And for all those we lost in Moria! We will sing for them. We will celebrate their lives tonight. Know this, their lives were not lost in vain. We will make their sacrifice worth it! Erebor will not fall, and we will avenge them!"

The whole hall erupted into cheers and then the feast started. The dwarves sang for those we lost, and I found that I didn't have a heart to participate much. It was all still to raw. I kept picturing the tomb breaking and his skeleton showing itself. I kept my mind in the present as best I could, and Thorin was there. He was steady as always, even when he was struggling. I spoke with more dwarves than I could count and spent some time with Dis.

Thorin was mingling with the people, as were Thane and Akira. Fili and Kili were also doing something similar. We were all there for each other. Dwalin had sat with Gloin for a while before they finally approached me. I turned my attention to them, and Gloin bowed his head slightly to me. I laid a hand on his arm, not knowing what else to do.

"How...is Gimli doing?" he asked softly.

"He is well," I replied. "He fought bravely in Moria. As of now they are seeking refuge somewhere safe. I will join them again when the time is right."

"Good...that's good..."

"I'm sorry...Gloin," I murmured. "I did not know..."

"Ah, lass it is not your fault," he replied gruffly. "But...thank you..."

I laid a hand on his shoulder and watched as he turned and walked off. Looking at Dwalin for a moment, I took in his expression. He didn't look at me for a moment, but finally his eyes turned toward me. I pressed a kiss to his cheek and he reached out and hugged me tightly. The slight tremor to his body was all the proof I needed to know how bad he was hurting.

"Stay strong," I whispered.

Extracting myself from him, I patted his chest quietly. He gave a rumble of sadness, and his words failed to come out, but I knew. Walking away from them, I found Thorin and he immediately opened his arm to me. Slipping into his hold, I pressed my cheek against his shoulder quietly.

The feast lasted well into the night, but I didn't have the heart or the strength to stay up for it. I saw Akira to bed, and had to help Fili drag an unconscious Kili to his chambers. Tauriel was grumbling under her breath, but I knew she wasn't truly angry with him. He had drank so much I was worried he'd wake up drunk tomorrow. That gave me a smile as we plopped him on his bed. Fili went to bed shortly after seeing to Fiona and Ajax, and for once he was not as drunk as his brother.

Thane stayed with Dwalin for the night, and for that I was grateful. As I was walking back down the hall, Thorin joined me and he sighed tiredly. We were both ready for bed. He promptly shut our doors and locked them, making me chuckle. I watched him as he took off the crown and placed it in its usual spot. I tilted my head a little, seeing his expression was full of sorrow again.

"Do you wish to be left alone tomorrow?" I asked.

"No," he shook his head. "I will be all right. There are things that need tending. You relax tomorrow. Gather your strength, you need it."

"All of us are going to need all the strength we can get."

I sighed as I got ready for bed. Shedding my clothes, I was about to put on something when he grabbed me from behind. I couldn't help the squeak of surprise that left my lips, but soon I was giggling. He had also shed his own clothes, and it was the quickest I had ever seen.

"Do be nice," I hummed, and he kissed me.

"Have I ever not been?" he smiled, and pressed our foreheads together. "I've missed you."

"And I you," I whispered, my voice tender.

He kissed me again, and our lips moved together just as wonderfully as the first day we had ever kissed. I hummed in happiness, glad that he had not been taken from me. Thorin pushed me back onto the bed and moved between my legs. He showed me for hours, just how much he had missed me.

* * *

I stayed in Erebor for a month before Galadriel contacted me. When she did, I was immediately on the move. I went over things for three days before it was time for me to go. I had delayed it enough since she had contacted me. Thorin stood on our balcony, and I looked at him quietly. I looked over the valley, and down into Dale. All of this could disappear if we didn't win this war. Our home would be gone, all those we cared for gone. I shifted slightly.

"If I should hear anything, I will return," I said softly.

"There are much larger things at stake," he rumbled, running a hand through my hair. "You have a greater involvement in this than we do. Be safe. I have no doubt you will do your best to protect us. But do not worry too much, we are protected here."

"You know I'd gladly die for you all," I answered, leaning into his touch.

"You are not allowed to die. Not without my permission," Thorin grunted, and I smiled.

"Then same to you, my King," I hummed.

He smiled at me, and pressed our lips together. When he stepped back, I nodded and turned into an eagle and took flight. Galadriel had given me a brief path of travel, but I knew that things could change at any moment. They were attempting to cross toward Mordor, near the beginning of Gondor.

The travel took me two days, and my tracking skills proved to be just as useful as they had been years ago. I flew toward Argonath, only to find traces of a battle there. Dead bodies littered the ground, and I tracked the scent of Aragorn. Frodo had gone across the river, but the others had not followed. What had happened?! The scent I followed turned me toward Rohan, and I flew well into the night.

When I found them, I was greeted by Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli only. Circling above, I dove down toward them and landed behind a large rock. Pushing my transformation to human, I walked out quietly and approached Legolas who was keeping watch. He turned toward me, and a relieved smile graced his lips.

"We thought you would not be returning," he murmured softly.

"There were things I had to tend to," I replied quietly. "Grief is a heavy thing."

"Aye, it is."

"What happened?" I asked seriously. "Where is Boromir? Merry and Pippin...and what happened to Sam and Frodo?"

"Sam and Frodo had to continue toward Mordor alone. We can no longer help them," Legolas murmured. "We were attacked by a new group of Orcs. Uruk Hai Orcs are different, they are a new race. They can travel faster and during the day. Boromir was killed defending Merry and Pippin, but the hobbits were taken by them. So, we are tracking them."

I sighed sadly at that and looked at the fire quietly. The loss of Boromir didn't bode well for Gondor. I knew he had been important, but I wasn't sure just how important. I decided to stay up with him for the rest of the night, not feeling the least bit tired. We didn't speak, and instead fell into a comfortable silence. I didn't know what this meant for the future. What were we going to do? The others woke up before the sun rose and Aragorn looked at me in surprise.

"Good to see you too," I mused.

"And you," he chuckled, while Gimli suddenly hugged me.

I laughed, but soon we were running after the group that had taken the two hobbits. I followed their pace for most of the day and we came across a large rock formation. Gimli was not fairing very well with this type of pace. Dwarves were natural sprinters, only for short distances. That made me grin, but more pressing issues had me holding it in.

"Rohan," Aragorn murmured, looking over the land. "Home of the Horse Lords. There's something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures. Sets its will against us..."

The Rohirrim couldn't possibly allow these creatures through here. I had never met Eomer, Captain of the riders. He was also nephew to the King of Rohan, but I had heard many things of him during my visit to Rohan. Eomer was extremely loyal to Rohan, and firm on protecting the lands from evil. I had met the King's son Theodred, and he had been a kind soul, but he could fight just as well as any. Legolas ran ahead of us, and scanned the land before us.

"Legolas, what do your elven eyes see!" Aragorn called.

"The Uruk's turn northeast!" he called, and his voice faltered. "They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!"

"Saruman," I hissed under my breath.

I rushed forward and jumped up next to the elf, and glared a little. I didn't want to risk transforming just yet, something told me it would be unwise. What was the point of this if using my powers would be useless!? I had never been afraid to use them before, why was I struggling now? Grunting to myself, I looked over the land and glanced back at Aragorn.

"If they are taking them there, then it is safe to assume that Saruman wants the Ring for himself. The Uruk's think that one of them is Frodo," I sighed, tensing dramatically.

"Best we keep moving," Aragorn grumbled, running forward.

I glanced back and noticed Legolas helping Gimli up some rocks. The scene almost melted my heart, but we didn't have any time for me to have a feelings moment. Turning, I ran after Aragorn and again he set up a pace that had Gimli falling a little behind.

"They are half a days journey," he breathed. "If we can keep moving, we may yet catch them before they get to Isengard."

"And what if we do catch them?" I demanded. "We may yet be to tired to take on this group."

"Well, do you feel like helping?" he asked, with some amusement.

"Ah, I feel like such a Queen," I complained, and he laughed.

We ran through the night and as the sun rose, Legolas looked at it. He seemed uncomfortable as the orb rose, and when I looked it was red. I wasn't sure what that meant to him, but from the way he looked I could tell it wasn't good.

"A red sun rises," he finally whispered. "Blood has been spilled this night."

"Don't say that," Gimli gasped. "We don't need to hear that."

* * *

**I'm on a roll! Thank you for all the reviews on the earlier chapters! I appreciate it! Keeps me moving.**

**As usual, Misty *bows* thank youuuu very much! :P **

**Until next time!**


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter 68**

As we finally got out of the rocks that littered the land, we came across a wide grassy plain. Aragorn paused and checked the tracks, before looking behind us. When I turned to look, I made a low hum and he hurried to his feet. We rushed behind the safety of some rocks, and I watched as the Rohirrim rode over the hill. I paused when I saw their flag and something stirred my stomach. Aragorn moved forward, so I slowly followed after him with the others.

"Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark!" he yelled.

The riders shifted course instantly at the command of their leader, and charged back up the hill. We were suddenly surrounded by the horses, and spears were lowered to our heads. I had to bite my tongue from saying something, and Legolas quietly drew me to the middle of the group. The leader came forward, splitting part of the group and I tilted my head a bit to see his face.

"What business does an elf, a man, and a dwarf have in the Riddermark?" he demanded, and when he leaned a little, his eyebrow arched. "And a woman. Speak quickly."

"How about you give me your name Horse Master, and I shall give you mine," Gimli said, grumbling defiantly and I groaned.

The man jumped off his horse and came forward slowly, eying him. "I would cut off your head, dwarf, if it but stood a little higher from the ground."

"You would die before your stroke fell!" Legolas hissed, drawing his bow.

It was so sudden that all of us jumped, including the man who was speaking to us. I sighed loudly, and moved forward, almost shoving Aragorn out of the way. I knew he was probably able to handle this, but the threat on Gimli had irritated me. I was his Queen, and we were allies to Rohan, regardless of this encounter.

"You will not be harming him," I said quietly. "He is one of your allies, as our we."

"Who are you?" he glared.

"I am Arina, Queen of Erebor," I replied, and his eyes widened slightly. "This is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. Gimli son of Gloin and Legolas of the Woodland Realm. We are friends of Rohan, and of Theoden, your King."

"Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe," he replied, his expression easing. "Not even his own kin."

As he took off his helmet and looked at me, I blinked in surprise. "You are Eomer, nephew to Theoden."

"I am. I have heard of you, Arina. I was not present when you came to Edoras all those years ago," he answered, dipping his head. "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the King and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan, and for that we are banished."

"Banished..." I murmured. "So the rumor was true. I was hoping my messenger was wrong..."

He shook his head and the spears were lifted from their spots. Aragorn looked at me and I sighed quietly. Eomer moved forward a little, looking at us all. His expression changed, and I saw a lot of anger buried deep in him. He was fiercely loyal to Theoden, I could only imagine what he was feeling right now.

"The White Wizard is cunning," he spoke. "He walks here and there they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets."

"We are no spies," Aragorn protested.

"I would know the company I keep, Eomer," I replied, jerking his attention from Legolas back toward me. "They are not spies."

"We were tracking a group of Uruk hai westward across the plains," Aragorn stepped in. "They've taken two of our friends captive..."

"The Uruk's were destroyed, we slaughtered them during the night," Eomer replied flatly.

Gimli shifted. "There were two hobbits with them," he said desperately. "Did you see two hobbits?"

"They would be small, only children to your eyes," Aragorn added, looking at Eomer.

"We left none alive," Eomer shook his head. "We piled their carcasses and burned them on the ridge."

"Dead..." Gimli whispered, and my breath left me again.

We stood quietly for a moment, and Eomer looked down obviously grieving with us. He had not known, so there for it wasn't his fault. I highly doubt they would have killed the hobbits though. They were much different than the Uruk's, but they could have been killed before this.

"I am sorry," Eomer rumbled.

I met his gaze briefly before he suddenly turned and whistled. He called a two names and I looked up and watched as two horses walked forward at the call. They were beautiful horses, and I noticed they were both without riders. I sighed sadly at that.

"May these horses serve you, and give you better fortune than their former masters," he said quietly. "Farewell."

They grabbed the reins in thanks, and I noticed the heavy sadness that clung to them. I had not been present when the hobbits had been taken, and that hurt me. I could have been of some help. Eomer mounted his horse again, and turned him to face us. The stallion put his nose right in my face, and I had to reach up and touch his muzzle.

"Look for your friends," he said. "But do not dare to hope. It is forsaken in these lands. We ride north!"

"Wait, Eomer!" I called, and moved after him.

The stallion stopped and he turned back toward me as the others got on their horses. The young man looked at me as I reached up and took his hand.

"What of your sister? And Theodred?" I asked lowly.

"My sister is still in Edoras," Eomer murmured, and his eyes hardened. "Theodred is dead."

"How?" I asked softly.

"We had been ambushed by Orcs. They run freely across these lands, unchecked and bearing the white hand of Saruman," he answered coldly. "I had taken Theodred back to Edoras, but his condition was fatal. I can only assume he is dead now. There was no saving him."

"Why had no one called on Erebor?" I demanded. "We had signed a treaty."

"Grima Wormtongue burned it, saying that all Erebor wished for was to help themselves," he answered. "He has been a...trusted adviser of Theoden for a year or so now. I did not want to risk discovery, or put your kingdom in danger. I am sorry..."

He squeezed my hand and I slowly let go of him so that they could leave. He looked at me, and nodded quietly before the riders left us. Turning back to the group, I sighed and pushed my transformation into a horse. We made a quick run up to the ridge where the bodies were burned and I turned human again as Gimli desperately searched the smoking bodies of the dead. I looked up at the forest for a moment as the trees groaned a little, and the wind blew my hair from my face. Gimli gasped suddenly, and spun around with something in his hand.

"Their wee belts," he whispered, and Legolas closed his eyes.

Aragorn moved quietly, looking around until he kicked the head of a dead Orc and roared in rage and grief. He fell to his knees, and I lowered my head a bit. Gimli looked at me, and then back at the belts he held.

"We failed them..." he whispered.

It was silent for a few minutes, and Aragorn reached out and quietly touched the ground. "A hobbit lay here," he murmured, and moved to a spot just a foot away. "Then the other..."

I glanced over, and watched as he suddenly began to move. He described what they were doing, and I suddenly transformed into a wolf and jumped beside him. Inhaling the scents, I met his gaze when he looked to me. They were not dead, there was no scent of blood from them. No trace of their bodies.

"Their hands were bound..." he murmured, and found the ropes that had held them.

I sniffed firmly and was able to catch their scents. I trotted forward with my nose to the ground and came across a trail that led away from the battle. Aragorn continued speaking, describing what he was seeing as he followed. The trail took us right to the border of Fanghorn Forest. I pushed myself to my human form and looked through the trees.

"Fanghorn...what madness drove them in there," Gimli whispered.

"Let's find out shall we?" I asked, a tight smile on my face.

Aragorn led the way, and we were soon following the tracks as best we could. A few times we lost it, but we'd double back and I'd have to transform to get the scent again and follow it. We walked for several hours, and Gimli found some blood from the Orc who had been chasing them. Aragorn took us over a stream, and I looked down when he knelt.

"These are strange tracks…" he murmured.

"I've never seen anything like it," I whispered, looking at them.

"The air is so close in here," Gimli hissed.

"This forest is old. Very old," Legolas offered. "Full of memory, and anger..."

As if to answer him, the forest started to groan and creak. It made the hair on the back of my neck stand up, and I found myself edging a little closer to Aragorn as Legolas listened intently. Aragorn had to smile at me, but I just offered him a glare. This forest gave me the creeps, and I was not afraid to admit that.

"The trees are speaking to each other," Legolas murmured, and it made me shiver.

"Gimli!" Aragorn whispered, turning to the dwarf. "Lower your ax..."

"Oh..." Gimli grunted, and lifted his hand in apology.

We looked around for a moment, and I watched Legolas as he scanned and listened to what was around him. He was much older than any of us, and I wasn't about to doubt his judgment now. The elf paused, and spoke suddenly but I couldn't tell what he said. I wasn't about to start learning elvish now. His statement however, sent Aragorn in motion and he followed the elf.

"The White Wizard approaches," he murmured, and all of us tensed.

I gripped one of the small daggers I had, and all of us grew still. Aragorn stood a little straighter, and Legolas drew his bow in silence. If Saruman was coming after us, we were doomed. He had the power to stop my abilities, and no one could go against his magic. For a moment, I was terrified and I felt my body stiffen in panic. If it was actually Saruman what were we going to do?!

"Do not let him speak," Aragorn whispered. "He will try to put a spell on us...we must be quick."

He drew his sword and spun quickly as a blinding light took our vision from seeing him. Gimli and I threw our weapons at him, and Legolas shot his arrow but they were deflected with ease. Aragorn's sword burned him, causing him to drop it. Jumping forward, I came to stand next to him as Gimli joined Legolas's side.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits," the wizard spoke, and he sounded just like Saruman.

"Where are they?" Aragorn demanded, shielding his eyes.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday," he replied. "They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

"Who are you?" Aragorn breathed. "Show yourself!"

At his shout, the light slowly started to fade and we were greeted with who we were confronting. I sucked in my breath in astonishment when I laid eyes upon the one person I had not thought we'd see again.

"It cannot be..." Aragorn whispered. "You fell."

"Through fire and water. To the lowest dungeon on the highest peak, I fought the Balrog of Morgoth, until at last I threw down my enemy and left his body in ruin on the mountainside. Darkness took me and I strayed from thought and time. Everyday was as long as a life age of the Earth. But it was not the end, I felt life in me again. I've been sent back, until my task is done."

"Gandalf," Aragorn whispered.

"Gandalf?" he asked, and then smiled. "That was what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name."

"Gandalf," Gimli smiled.

The wizard smiled, and looked back at Aragorn. "I am Gandalf the White. And I come back to you now, at the turn of the tide."

We shifted at that, and Aragorn moved so that Legolas and Gimli could greet the wizard. I hung back, slightly unsure of what to say. We had seen him fall, and while I knew it was hard to kill a wizard, I had truly thought he had perished. Gandalf turned toward me then, and his eyebrow arched.

"I would like it if you came out of your thoughts, Queen Arina," he replied. "I may have changed, but my memory is still in tact, I assure you."

"Forgive me," I said hurriedly. "It's been...difficult?"

He walked forward then, and reached down and patted my cheek. "You have been strong," he hummed. "Now come, we must make haste."

The wizard led us through the forest with purpose, so we all followed him as quick as we could. Gimli hopped over some roots, and I walked in silence as Gandalf led us through. I wasn't sure what to expect, or what we planned on doing now.

"One stage of your journey is over, another begins," he spoke, leading us. "We must ride of Edoras, with all speed."

I looked at Aragorn in surprise, but that didn't stop my pace. We left the forest, and the sunlight had me taking in a large breath of happiness. That forest felt like a cage. I did feel for the place that stood just outside of Isengard, but there was nothing we could do about it. Not right now. Gandalf stood in front of us and whistled a tune that echoed across the land, making us look to see what he was doing. A whinny caught our attention and I turned my head to see a great white stallion gallop over the hill nearby. I grinned, knowing what I was looking at.

"That is one of the Mearas," Legolas smiled. "Unless my eyes are cheated by some spell."

"I don't think so," I smiled at the elf, and patted the gelding that Aragorn held.

"Shadowfax," Gandalf smiled, and the stallion nodded. "Is the Lord of all horses, and has been my friend through many dangers."

He got on the back of the stallion who had knelt to help the wizard. Once the others were on their horses, I glared at Gandalf when he looked at me with amusement. Pushing my transformation, I took the form of a black horse and nudged the wizard.

"You have not changed," I grunted.

"I think that may be a good thing," Gandalf smiled, patting my neck. "Come, we must hurry."

Shadowfax set the pace, and we were galloping across the lands of Rohan toward Edoras. The horses that Aragorn and Legolas rode had the same blood in them as that of the Mearas, so their stamina was much higher. Stretching out across a flat plain, Shadowfax opened up into a sprint that had us panting. I enjoyed the run, and feeling the wind in my face helped renew my energy. Merry and Pippin were safe, and that was the best news we had heard. Things were changing, with Gandalf returning to us I felt we may have a chance. By morning of the second day, we were able to slow down. Coming up over a hill, we were greeted with the city of the King.

"Edoras, and the Golden Hall of Meduseld," Gandalf sighed, bringing us to a stop. "There dwells Theoden, King of Rohan...whose mind has been over thrown. Saruman's hold over King Theoden is now very strong. Be careful what you say, you will not find welcome here."

"I remember a time when they always welcomed people," I said quietly, and Gandalf looked at me.

"It's time we return it to that, don't you think?" he asked, smiling. "Turn human. I do not wish anyone to see your powers right now. Ride with Aragorn.""

I sighed softly, and did as he asked of me. Shadowfax snorted and lowered his head to me, so I stroked his nose before moving over to Aragorn. He offered his hand, and I pulled myself up behind him. Once I had a good hold, we rode forward at a quick canter. As we entered the city, a flag blew to the ground making Aragorn pause to look at it.

"Not a good sight," I murmured.

"No," he sighed.

Slowing the horses to a walk, we rode through the city and toward the Golden Hall. I felt my skin prickle at the presence of evil around this place. How had it changed so drastically since I had last been here?

"Do not speak your name, or title," Gandalf said looking at me. "Not until it is finished."

I nodded my head quietly as we continued on our path. We were gifted with glares and wariness from the people, making all of us a little uncomfortable. Gimli looked around and sighed. I looked over to him to see what was wrong.

"You'd find more cheer in a graveyard," he commented, and I pressed my face into Aragorn's cloak to hide my smile.

He glanced back at me. "You are terrible, do you know that?"

"I've often questioned why Thorin married me," I replied. "It had to be my dashing good looks, and not my personality."

"It must definitely had to be your looks," Legolas commented, and we all shared a chuckle.

As we got to the hall, everyone got off their horses, and Aragorn helped me slide down before he too jumped off. A few stable boys came forward and I smiled kindly at them. They quickly bowed to us, and I handed them all a few coins that I had brought with me. The boys beamed happily at the sight of the money.

"They've been so good to us, make sure they are taken care of?" I asked softly.

"Oh….aye my lady!" the older boy nodded, leading the animals away.

We followed Gandalf up the stairs, and were instantly confronted by the guards. There were at least eight of them, and I was surprised to see such numbers greeting us. The captain looked at us firmly. I shifted a little, feeling uncomfortable. There had been a time when I could walk in here just by announcing my arrival. Times surely had changed. I was reminded how much they had changed when I thought of Balin. I was jerked from my thoughts when the guard spoke.

"I cannot allow you before Theoden King so heavily armed, Gandalf Greyhame," he said. "By orders of Grima Wormtongue."

Looking at the man in surprise, Gandalf sighed and nodded to us. I did not want to give up any of my weapons, but I grudgingly handed them over until I had nothing left. Legolas had several hidden, and for a moment I was reminded of Fili. Keeping my face neutral, I let a guard pat me down after he did the same to Gimli.

"Your staff.."

"Oh..." Gandalf sighed sadly. "You would not part an old man from his walking stick?"

As the man considered that, he sighed and turned away from us to lead us inside. I caught the quick wink toward Aragorn and the soft smile. Smart old wizard. Legolas moved forward to offer his arm, better to play the part of the old man. Aragorn took to one side of me, while Gimli stood on the other. I glanced wearily around us as we slowly walked into the hall. I took note of every man following us, and I knew the others did the same. The doors shut behind us and locked, making all of us look back for a moment. Gandalf paid no attention to it, and kept walking. He took his arm from Legolas, adjusting his cloak and Aragorn moved forward with Gimli. I stayed behind Gandalf, making sure no one would sneak up behind. There was a strong chance that this was about to get a little difficult.

"The courtesy of your Hall has somewhat lessened of late," Gandalf spoke. "Theoden, King."

I set eyes upon the King as he managed to ask why he should welcome Gandalf into the hall. I couldn't believe what I was looking at. I knew Theoden was around the same age as Thane, a little younger and what I saw before me was not a king. He looked like an old man, clad in heavy furs and unseeing eyes stared at us. The man, who I assumed was Grima stood up. He looked like a snake in human form. I tensed slightly as he approached Gandalf.

"Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear," Grima announced. "Lathspell I name you. Ill news is an ill guest."

"Be silent," Gandalf snapped firmly. "Keep your forked tongue between your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to speak words with a witless worm."

I watched the man's eyes bug out when Gandalf thrust his staff forward. "His staff….I told you to take the wizard's staff!"

At his words, men charged forward and we were in motion. Being a woman gave me a great advantage over them. I tripped a few of them and sent my fist straight into their guts. I didn't fancy fighting them like this, but I was strong enough that it worked. Gimli immediately went after Grima, and planted a boot to his chest.

"I would stay still if I were you," Gimli glared.

"Harken to me!" Gandalf commanded. "I release you...from this spell."

When nothing happened, Theoden started laughing. There was something in his voice that made me pause and move to stand behind Legolas once the last man hit the floor. I knew it was Saruman who he was talking to now. Legoolas squared his shoulders, and stood up a little straighter as I retreated behind him. It was ridiculous that a wizard could put such fear into me. Then again, I assumed it was smart of me. I had every reason to fear Saruman right now.

"You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey," he sneered.

Gandalf glared at him, and in a simple movement he shed his gray cloak. The light that came from him had Theoden gasping, and he was thrust back against his chair by magic. I blinked at the brightness of it, until it faded, and Theoden gasped against the sheer power Gandalf possessed.

"I will draw you Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound."

Magic stirred through the hall, and we watched as the two mighty powers clashed. Legolas glanced back to make sure I was all right. I nodded to him, and he allowed me to grab his arm that he had put behind his back. If Saruman knew I was here, he'd try everything in his power to stop me, or find a way to kill me. I had to play it safe for the moment.

"He cannot see me," I whispered.

"If I go, Theoden dies," Saruman's voice hissed.

"You did not kill me," Gandalf replied. "You will not kill him."

"Rohan is mine," he growled.

"Be gone."

There was suddenly a brilliant display of power and Gandalf thrust his staff forward and another flash of light blinded us for a moment. When it was over, Gandalf relaxed and a woman suddenly ran forward to catch Theoden as he slumped. Moving forward, I watched the transformation before us. After several minutes, we were looking at Theoden as we had known him. He blinked several times, and repeated the name of his niece.

Theoden looked up, taking in who stood before him. "Gandalf?"

"Breathe the free air again, my friend," Gandalf smiled.

Theoden slowly stood up, and he inhaled a breath. "Dark has been my dreams of late," he murmured, looking at his hands.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better...if they grasped your sword," Gandalf offered.

It was a sight to see him take his sword up again. For a moment, he had a fire in his belly and as he stared at the blade, his eyes turned toward Grima who was being held by Gimli. He moved forward, and Grima was thrown from the steps of the hall. I stood back with Legolas and Gimli as the event unfolded before us.

"Please! I've only ever wished to serve you My Lord! Send me not from your side!" Grima pleaded, his lip bloody.

"Your witchcraft would have me crawling on all fours like a beast," Theoden snarled. "Be gone from my sight!"

"No! No, My Lord!" Aragorn cried, stopping him. "Let him go. Enough blood has been spilled on his account."

"Hail Theoden, King!"

Everyone bowed at the announcement, and I watched Theoden look over his people. We all bowed, or at least showed some type of respect. I was not one for bowing, and being a Queen, I simply dipped my head.

"Where is Theodred..." he suddenly asked, turning to us. "Where is my son?"

* * *

**I've had so much fun writing this part of the story. I have the whole story almost complete, so that's why I'm updating so fast. **

**Thank you so much for the reviews on the earlier chapters, and of course Misty. We are SO CLOSE to 100 reviews! If we hit 100 with this chapter, I'll update double when I see it! Please! :D **

**Until next time!**


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter 69**

Everyone around us froze at the question, and it was Eowyn who slowly walked down the steps, to her uncle. She leaned toward him, and reached out quietly for his hands. At his bewildered look, I heard as she slowly told him the news of Theodred's passing. The shock that went through Theoden's expression had me looking down at my feet. No parent ever wanted to hear those words. It must have been even worse, knowing that his son had died while he had been under Saruman's spell.

"We need to bury him," Theoden murmured.

There was movement instantly, and every guard started a duty to do what needed to be done. There was a brief length of time where we had to sit down and wait, but it didn't take very long. Eowyn quickly got ready for the funeral, while Theoden stood at the doors of the Golden Hall. Aragorn stood with me as everyone prepared for what was about to come. I was tired, but I squared my shoulders and waited as patiently as I could.

"Come," Aragorn murmured, jerking me from my thoughts.

Looking up, I watched as the men carried Theodred's body on a wooden platform. The prince had been in his prime at the time of his death. He had also been Theoden's only child. I sighed sadly, and followed Aragorn and the others down so that the funeral could begin. I tried to keep myself from becoming too involved with what was going on as they buried him. While I had known him during his life, this was a private affair between the King and his people. Theodred was loved by all those he had encountered.

Eowyn's song for him had everyone sobbing, broken from the loss of such a kind man. Theodred would have been a great king had he survived this war. It made me think of Thane and Akira for a moment, and my heart ached. We stood in silence as the stone door was closed, and it was Theoden who quickly left and retreated back into the Golden Hall.

We spent the night there, and for once I was able to sleep on a bed. It was a relief, and I woke up full of energy. Joining the others for breakfast, I raised my eyes as Theoden walked out, obviously still in mourning. He had cleaned up, and was dressed in something a little easier to move in. Gandalf accompanied him outside, and I just reached for something to eat. There was nothing we could do.

"So...what now?" Gimli asked.

"We wait," I said quietly. "That's all we can do."

The doors of the halls opened hours later, bringing a boy and a girl inside. Eowyn was walking with them, and quickly got them something to eat. The boy told his tale to her as they walked in, and soon Theoden was back with Gandalf. He sat on his throne as Eowyn put a blanket on the little girl. By that time, it was evening. A whole day wasted doing nothing.

"They had no warning," she said. "They were unarmed. Now the wildsmen are moving through the Westfold burning as they go. Every rick, cot and tree..."

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash," Gandalf said quietly. "All the more potent he is, now driven by the fear of Sauron."

I leaned against the pillar as Aragorn looked at the children. I was reminded of Thane and Akira, and how devastated I would have been to send them out. That poor mother, and now she was probably dead. Gandalf looked at Theoden who seemed to be deep in thought.

"Ride out and meet him head on," Gandalf advised. "Drive him away from your women and children. You must fight."

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak," Aragorn added. "Eomer is loyal to you. He and his men will return and fight for their king."

Frustrated, Theoden got to his feet and paced away from us. "They will be three hundred leagues from here by now. Eomer cannot help us. I know what it is you want from me, but I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

I looked at him for a moment, surprised by his answer, and Aragorn moved at the chance to speak against him.

"Open war is upon you," he said. "Whether you would risk it or not."

Theoden glared at him, and moved forward to confront him better. "Last I checked, Theoden, not Aragorn was King of Rohan."

Not appreciating the jab at Aragorn, I finally pushed off the wall and moved forward, making Gandalf pause. I noticed the slight smile on his face, and I looked at Theoden firmly.

"He is not attempting to over step you," I said firmly. "Mainly, he is giving his council. I mean no disrespect Theoden, but we have seen the horrors that are out there right now. If you do nothing, your people will die."

"And what would you know of it?"

"Has it been too long?" I asked, with some amusement. "I know I'm not clad in royalty, so I should give you a chance. You know who I am...or you did once."

"Arina has been to this city many times over the last hundred years," Gandalf added, making Theoden blink in surprise.

"Arina of Erebor?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Helping," I grunted. "If you will not go to war, or engage the enemy, then what is the King's decision."

It was silent for awhile as Theoden paced the hall deep in thought. I would have prepared for war, but I knew this King was not ready for that. He stared at the stone for almost an hour before he turned back to us.

"We will go to Helm's Deep."

Everything began to move then, and the hall erupted with activity. Gandalf turned instantly, and walked out of the hall. We followed them as the captain of the guard was ushered out to make the announcement. Gimli snorted a little, obviously surprised by the answer the King had given.

"Helms Deep..." he grumbled. "They flee to the mountains, when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not their King?"

I knew where he was coming from. Thorin and I would have ridden out to war almost immediately to protect our people. We had done it in the past. Even Thror had gone to war for his people, though at the time it had not been right. Gandalf walked into the stables, so we followed with silence.

"He is only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helms Deep has saved them in the past," Aragorn said with a sigh.

"There is no way out of that ravine," Gandalf answered. "Theoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he's leading them to safety. What they will get is a massacre. Theoden has a strong will, but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you...before the end Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defenses have to hold."

"They will hold," Aragorn promised.

I left them to their talk and walked back out of the stables. This place couldn't fall, but from what Gandalf said, Saruman expected Theoden to flee. It was hard when one couldn't help change the mind of another. Especially one like Theoden. Were we truly going into a trap? If we were attacked at Helms Deep how long would we last?

"Arina."

Jumping at my name, I turned as Gandalf rode over to me. I tilted my head up to him and patted the horse on the chest as he lowered his head to me. The stallion nickered, and blew warm air over my face, making me smile at him a little.

"You must keep faith," he said, his voice gentle. "It is time for you to start using your powers. You've been holding back in fear of discovery. I can assure you, history will not repeat itself. Help Aragorn, Arina. Help them all if you can. You have always provided such hope to them. It's what you always did."

"We very well may be walking to our deaths," I said slowly.

"Well then," the wizard smiled. "Best not let them."

I narrowed my eyes at him, and nodded slowly. Shadowfax moved back and sprung forward into a fast gallop. I watched as they rode into the distance, and out of sight. Turning back toward the city, I helped in any way that I could with the packing, since I didn't have much of my own with me. I put myself to work in any way that I could for these people, and tried to keep busy.

* * *

Within two days, we were moving out in the early morning. I was grouchy by that point, and even Legolas made to steer clear of my wrath. Eowyn had taken upon herself to help me if I needed it, and I thanked her as much as I could. I didn't want the help, nor did I need it but I was kind enough to let her. Watching the people of Edoras move across the land reminded me of the dwarves after the attack of Smaug.

"Uncle says you are the Queen of Erebor? Wife to...Thorin Oakenshield?" she asked after we left the city.

"I am," I nodded.

"I heard the mountain has been beautiful since it was recovered," she hummed. "I bet you miss it."

"I do," I sighed. "I miss my husband most, and those I love. But this is what needs to be done."

The journey to Helms Deep was slow, and Gimli took it upon himself to amuse Eowyn with stories of the dwarves. He went on about talking about how rare dwarf women are, and how they are said to sound so much alike that they are hard to tell from the men of their race. I wanted to roll my eyes at his antics, but of course I still had to smile.

"Gimli," I called, from the back of my own horse. "You know, your Queen is riding behind you."

"Oh, come on My Lady!" Gimli stuttered. "Can't I have a bit of fun!"

Eowyn laughed joyously at that and I smiled widely.

"I do not think Lady Dis would take to kindly to being compared to the men of her race," I said with a smile.

"Oh...you won't tell her will you?" Gimli laughed.

"Lady Dis?" Eowyn asked, looking over her shoulder.

"My sister in law," I smiled.

She shook with more laughter, and Gimli turned bright red at the words. His horse suddenly cantered forward and I watched as the poor lad fell from the saddle.

"That's all right! It was deliberate, it was meant to happen," he assured everyone as Eowyn rushed to him.

We all smiled at that, unable to help the laughter that passed from us. Even Legolas had a smile on his face. Theoden took us well into the night, until we stopped to make camp. I was brought into the camp of the King and he nodded to me. I felt so odd standing before him without being properly dressed. The last time I had seen him I had been wearing my crown and all.

"I must apologize for the way I treated you," he rumbled. ""You have been nothing but kind to my people."

"We are both rulers, Theoden," I sighed. "You are doing what you feel is best, and I will not go against you. My purpose here is still not clear to me. I'd much rather be with my husband, preparing for our own war."

* * *

It was in the afternoon of the next day that our peaceful travel was interrupted. I noticed that the horses were acting funny, and Legolas ran ahead of us. He ushered to me to follow, so I ran with him as two guards ran ahead of us. Scanning the area, I noticed movement on the rocks. A warg jumped down from the side of the rocks and attacked the captain, alerting us all. Legolas shot an arrow killing the warg, and then ran forward and killed the Orc who had been on its back.

"A scout!" I yelled to Aragorn.

"Warg's! We're under attack!" Aragorn yelled.

"All riders to the head of the column!" Theoden ordered.

"Now would be a good time," Legolas murmured, watching as wargs came over the hill.

"No, I think I'd just let you all defend yourselves," I snorted, and it actually made the elf laugh.

I sighed and changed just as he shot a few arrows. This new form, the Drake had really come in handy during our time in Moria. Theoden glanced at me when I changed, I ran forward as the riders charged. Digging my claws into the earth, I raced forward.

"Charge!" Theoden roared, and I opened my mouth and roared as well.

There was at least thirty warg riders, and as the battle started, it was absolute chaos. Nothing could pierce my scales, which provided a great shield for other riders. I jumped at a rider, and my jaws snapped shut on the neck of a warg. Roaring again, I ran through the battle and took out all I could while helping the men.

It was a brief battle, and we were able to chase away the last remaining warg riders. I shook the energy from my body, and turned my head when Theoden rode over. Even with our victory, there had been many killed in this encounter. I glanced at him when he look at me.

"Thank you," he murmured.

"Of course."

"Aragorn!" Legolas yelled suddenly, and Gimli soon called out as well.

Turning my head, I watched as Legolas ran toward the cliff after confronting an Orc. I ran forward then, and came to a stop at the very edge. I peered over, and scanned the rapids, in hope of finding some kind of body. There was nothing. How had he fallen so suddenly, and so easily!? Why had I not seen him go down? Snarling, I dug my claws into the rocks and broke some of the stone. He couldn't be dead. Not like that.

"The wolves of Isengard will return. Get the wounded on horses," Theoden announced slowly. "Leave the dead."

I turned human quietly and looked at Legolas after Theoden left us. The three of us stood quietly for a moment, before we had to return to the others. I grabbed a horse that was offered to me, and I stroked his nose gently. Getting into the saddle, I rode the rest of the way to the fortress in silence.

If Aragorn had truly fallen, what did that mean for Rohan? Was all the hope truly lost to us at his death? Legolas glanced at me as we finally came upon Helms Depp. He reached forward, and grabbed the reins of my horse, causing me to look at him.

"Are you well?" he asked.

"Tired," I sighed. "And extremely discouraged."

His blue eyes shined with concern, and he looked back ahead as we rode into the Deep. It was an impressive fortress. One that was large enough to hold the people, and it was well fortified. Getting off the horse, I watched as Eowyn rushed forward to see what had happened. This time, I walked away and followed the King of Rohan to some place quiet.

"Here," he sighed, as a plate of food was prepared. "Rest, Lady Arina. Eat, while I prepare this place."

I took the food he offered, and ate what I could before finding some place that I could sleep in peace. I took the form of a wolf, and curled up near a fire with one of the guards who knew me, and slept for a full twelve hours.

* * *

**Misty - You did answer your own question haha. She is not human. Her stamina is much higher than that of a human. Obviously she does get tired! **

**I'll update soon-ish!**


	70. Chapter 70

**I reached over 100 reviews! Oh thank you all! Especially to the reader who made it possible. I so enjoy all the reviews each chapter! Even from the old ones! Now, I said I'd double post, but goodness, this one is as good as gold. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 70**

Legolas was the one who woke me up, and I stretched once I was on my feet. Yawning, I shook my fur out and followed him as he walked through the mess hall. He seemed to have purpose, and I trotted along after him, curious as to why he was walking so quickly. I had been sleeping, so I wasn't sure what was going on. He had not said a word after he had woken me, so I was left to ponder what he was doing. Part of me was sort of grouchy for the interruption, but I knew there was a reason he had brought me from my rest.

He had been so quiet since we had lost Aragorn, so this surprised me. He stopped firmly at a spot, and waited for just a moment. When I looked ahead of him, I saw Aragorn coming forward. My heart leaped when Legolas spoke to him as he stopped in surprise. Aragorn looked at him for a moment, and then down at me. I wagged my tail furiously, unable to hide my joy. I wasn't about to turn human just yet, I could do that somewhere less busy. Baring my teeth in a smile, I gave a soft whine of joy.

"You look terrible," Legolas commented, and Aragorn suddenly laughed.

"Thank you," he rumbled, and moved forward with the elf.

He walked forward, and I turned human once we were in a hall and followed them as they went to see the King. I thought I had been hard to kill, or even Thorin but this man was proving just as tough. He pushed the doors of the King's hall open, and I saw his shoulders shake in fatigue. There was a brief reunion, and when Aragorn turned to me, I held up my hand.

"I'll hug you when you don't smell," I commented, and he grinned.

"I've come bearing ill news," Aragorn sighed, turning back to Theoden. "There is a great host being set upon us."

"A great host you say?" Theoden replied, his hands behind his back.

"All Isengard is emptied," Aragorn sighed, and I shuddered.

"How many?" Theoden demanded, turning around.

"Ten thousand strong at least."

"Ten thousand..." he whispered.

I turned my head to him once the number registered in my head. Ten thousand orcs, marching toward Helm's Deep?! We only had a few hundred able bodied men to fight, and even then we'd be crushed. For a moment, I almost swayed on my feet at the thought. There was no way they'd make it out of this. I'd certainly do what I could to help, but with Saruman still out there, my mind was not safe. Steeling myself, I came back to the conversation at hand.

"It is an army bred for a single purpose. To destroy the world of Men," Aragorn murmured. "They will be here by nightfall."

Theoden glared at nothing in particular, and I knew this was not a good situation to be in. Gandalf had been right, we were trapped and they were going to destroy us all. How did Theoden expect to win this? I highly doubted we were going to be able to wait them out. Saruman knew that he'd be able to get into this Keep. I wasn't sure how, but the wizard was resourceful. I tilted my head a little as the King suddenly stormed off.

"Let them come," he growled.

"We are not completely defenseless," I said softly.

"Are you sure?" Aragorn asked, turning to me.

"Yes," I nodded. "Go, so I can prepare for what has to come."

When I found some place quiet, I had to steady my mind. Gandalf had said that it was time I use my powers, to help them. Could I really save enough of them through this battle? What was the point of being here if I was useless? Humming softly to myself, I suddenly closed my eyes in pain. The barriers of my mind shuddered violently, and I sucked in a gasping breath. It had been twenty years since I had felt the familiar ache of someone trying to invade my mind. So, the wizard was trying to break in again. For a moment, my panic had him breaking apart my shields and my eyes glowed with the power of the dragon.

_You will kill them all._

Pain, pain beyond measure had me crumpling to the floor and I felt the tears leak from my eyes. He had grown in strength since we had last seen him. I fought against his power, but it was dark and stronger than I had ever seen before. Now that he was a puppet, he had the gift of Sauron's power as well. I saw what he wanted me to do, and the beast that could be the dragon rejoiced at the carnage I could produce from the form.

He wanted me to start by killing Theoden, and then moving to Aragorn next. Their deaths would be creative, and painful. My mind instantly rebelled against it, but another powerful push forward had my vision go dark. Saruman wanted this whole fortress burned to the ground, then opened up so his Orcs could finish the job. When I was done with that, he wanted me to fly to Erebor and continue my rampage. I gasped, and shook my head, violently going against him. I wasn't going to be a puppet. I knew what he wanted, and he wasn't going to get it. He didn't succeed the first time, and this was going to be no different.

My jaw clenched painfully, and I felt my control slip and desperately I grabbed onto it. He couldn't take me now, not when I had the chance to help. If Saruman could control me, then Helms Deep would truly fall. Pushing myself to sit up, I pictured Thorin, and the promise I had made him. To come back to him. His voice echoed in my head for a moment, and suddenly I had courage. It was a feat, to throw the wizard from my mind, but I managed to do so. Magic slammed into my head again, with much more force than before, and I cried out.

No, this couldn't be the way things were going to end. Gandalf had said that I didn't have to worry about using my powers. He had been wrong, or had he assumed I was strong enough to beat Saruman. Choking in agony, I desperately thought of Thorin, and what I had promised him. I had promised him I'd come back to him. On the other hand, I had managed to keep my children locked safely in the deepest part of my head. As long as he didn't know, we had a chance.

Breathing out hard, I felt my whole body convulse as Saruman attempted to rip apart my mind and make his slave. I could feel it slipping, and the mind of the dragon bled forward. Instinct started taking over, even though my body stayed human. I gave him one last attack, before I started to give out.

* * *

**THORIN'S POV**

When he had received word from his ravens that Edoras had been emptied, Thorin gave into the worry that was clawing at his insides. He wanted nothing more then to charge out of here and go after Arina, but he knew he couldn't give into that feeling. He was a King, and he couldn't risk the sake of the mountain because of his foolish love for that woman. The thought had him smiling lightly. He would have gladly charged out of here, and he knew that she knew that. Sighing in irritation, he stood on the ramparts, overlooking the city of Dale. They had been preparing. Mahal had they been preparing.

A rustle of wings caught his attention, and he watched as Chief landed near him, and the great raven ruffled his feathers quietly. Thorin turned and moved over to the bird so that the messenger didn't have to come to him. He reached out and ran an affectionate hand over the bird's back. Chief purred softly in his throat and then clicked his beak together.

"Tell me what you know," Thorin rumbled.

"They have fled to Helm's Deep," the raven answered. "Others tell me that Saruman sends his army toward them right now. I don't know when they will reach the Keep, but a battle is coming."

"Aye...I've felt something was off," Thorin sighed. "It's in my bones. Something is going terribly wrong. Thank you, my friend. You've been so loyal to us."

"It is my pleasure, sire," the bird nodded and flew off.

Thorin crossed his arms and felt the ache in his stomach grow. She was going to be knee deep in blood with the battle that was marching toward them. No doubt that they too would soon be drowning in it. If Sauron won, they'd all die. It didn't matter if they failed. Arina had said that Frodo, the halfling had gone off alone to complete this quest of his. One that should have been done long ago. He grunted again, and then ran a hand through his hair in silence.

"Helm's Deep?"

Turning his head, Thorin watched as Kili walked over, his brother soon following. Even after all these years, those two could not be parted. He wanted to smile at that, and for a moment his lips twitched. Kili came to stand next to him, while Fili took the other side. A moment later, Thane came hurrying up the steps as well and joined them. The look on his son's face said it all. He was feeling just the same as Thorin. Their fierce desire to protect Arina was going to drive them mad.

"Your mother isn't one who would need our protection," Thorin rumbled. "Not anymore. She is strong, and she is confident that she will return to us. Helm's Deep is not far from Edoras itself. It has saved the city before. It's well protected from all sides, just like Erebor. No one can sneak up on them."

"Aye, but that blocks off their only escape," Kili rumbled, and Thane grunted in agreement.

"As irritating as it is, there are things at work here that even I cannot ignore," Thorin answered, sighing.

He dropped his shoulders when he thought about that. There were things going on in Middle Earth. Things further south of them that they could not be part of, but they would soon be playing their part. Arina had even said things were in motion that couldn't be undone. There was magic moving, creatures of old were coming to life again, and the battle for this place was about to begin.

"Aye," Thane nodded. "I've felt it as well. There is something moving, and nothing will be stopping it."

"Do you think she will be all right?" Kili asked. "I heard what the bird said. If Saruman has unleashed his army..."

"She will protect herself," Thorin rumbled, hiding the fear he felt. "She is not stupid, Kili. She won't let him beat her. Not now."

"Adad?"

Turning his head, Thorin watched Akira come up the steps. He eyed his daughter for a moment, taking in her expression. She was such a peaceful girl, untouched by war or struggle. What had been happening over the last several months had deeply upset her. Akira wasn't a warrior by any means, although she was extremely skilled with a blade. Where she lacked in courage for fighting, she made up with her abilities in healing. He shifted his stance slightly, and opened his arm. No matter how old she got, he was never going to tire of her coming into his side and wrapping her arms around him. He sighed, and hugged her close, giving her the comfort she sought.

"Your mother will be fine," he assured her, and also assured the others. "She is Queen, and she knows what she is doing. We can do nothing but wait, and prepare for what we must do."

Thorin sighed to himself, and looked at his family briefly. How far they had come over the last few decades was amazing to him. They had gone from a struggling company, to a royal family, blessed with children and friends they never thought they'd have. No, this was not going to be the end of it. He owed Arina that much, to stay as positive as he could.

* * *

**ARINA'S POV**

"My Lady!"

Gimli came into view, and fell to his knees beside me. I couldn't open my eyes against the pain, and I shook my head. His shout had given me strength to fight off the wave of magic, and I took a huge breath.

"Where is...everyone?" I managed to choke out.

"It's been hours! What is going on!?" he demanded. "We're all in armor, ready for war. My Queen what is wrong?"

I shook my head again as my voice was lost in another assault on my mind. The doors opened again, and more people came in. I wasn't sure how many, but someone reached out and grabbed my hands.

"You cause us too much trouble."

The surprise at hearing his voice, had my eyes opening. Haldir knelt in front of me, and behind him, Legolas and Aragorn stood. I felt something leak from my nose, and Haldir reached up with a cloth and wiped away blood. I clung to him desperately, not wanting to part from him. He was helping keep me grounded, and it kept Saruman at bay for the moment.

"You are doing well," he rumbled. "My Lady told me this would happen. You need to fight harder, little shifter."

"What is going on?" Theoden demanded, walking in.

"Silence," Legolas ushered the man.

"Look at me, Arina," Haldir commanded, and I did. "My Lady said that you can defeat him. Turn the dragon against him. A dragon is never controlled. Smaug was never controlled, and he wouldn't dare allow anyone to control him. Remember that."

More blood was wiped away, and I focused on what he said. He was right, a dragon would never be controlled. Smaug had always boasted about how no one would dare to control him. If they did, they'd all burn. I took that knowledge against what Saruman was doing to me. His power was mighty to reach this far, but Haldir was right. I felt tears leak from my eyes, and I found myself reaching out again. Haldir took my hands tightly in his own, and offered any comfort he could.

I turned my mind to that of the dragon, this time it was my choice and not the wizard's. As the beast rumbled, I focused on defying the wizard. I could feel the control slip slightly as that caused more thrill to the dragon. I got angry that he dared to try and control me, or any form I could take. Rage welled up in me, and I felt the roar of the dragon leave my lips as I burned through the magic that tried to control me. Rage in a dragon was powerful, stronger than anything I had ever experienced. Turning my mind to the beast worked. I felt the hold weaken, and I continued my assault on my enemy. I was not one for fighting with the mind, but the rage and fire from the dragon suddenly threw my attacker from my head.

Suddenly, I was free and myself. Blinking, I looked up at Haldir and he nodded to me. The presence in my mind was gone, I was safe. There was no lingering darkness, and I let out my breath.

"Thank you," I whispered.

He nodded. "We must move now. It is time. Join us in battle when you are ready."

When I looked up again, I was alone. They had too much at stake right now to stop and comfort me. Catching my breath, I listened as the army approached and after the battle started. Saruman thought he could use me against those I stood with. That stupid wizard was going to meet his death by my hands one day soon. I was not about to let him get away with this again.

Getting to my feet, I wiped any last blood away from my nose and turned. These Orcs were going to wish they had never made me their enemy. Thorin had told me long ago that the power I had could be fierce and terrible if I chose it. The fact that I did not rely on it was proof of the control I had, and the trust I put in my own human hands and those around me. However, when the time rose that I was needed, that I should unleash all my wrath on them.

I had a lot of anger in me right now. Over the last three months I had experienced such grief that I had almost lost myself to it. It was all because of Saruman, and the Ring and its master. Running up the stairs, I heard a sudden explosion that shook the whole Keep. I had lingered on my own, and out of trouble for too long. Coming up toward the top of the Keep, I ran to Theoden who was watching his people fight from the safety of the tower in the rain.

He turned when I ran up and I jumped up onto the stone ledge. "Arina, what are you doing?" he demanded.

"Giving us a chance," I snarled. "Saruman will learn what happens when he tries to take over my mind."

"Arina you..."

Jumping down, I transformed into a drake again. I landed on two orcs, and ripped their heads off with a swift snap of my jaws. Those around me stuttered in shock and I bared my teeth. Leaping forward, I started my assault. I ignored the blood, and the screams and just focused on killing as many Orcs as I could. The hole in the wall was my target. The elves were fighting valiantly against the forces of Saruman. Roaring, I joined Aragorn in defending the wall that had been breached. It was easy to kill in this form, and I saved as many as I could from death.

"Fall back! Fall back to the Keep! Aragorn, get your men out of there!"

Hearing defeat in his voice, I roared at him, but Aragorn listened and called everyone to the Keep. We had to defend from the inside. Swinging my head around, I listened as Aragorn shouted for Haldir to fall back. Lifting my head, I watched as he continued fighting as he called away his men. The first stroke that fell, hit the elf in the arm and his gasp of pain had me moving. A roar left my jaws, so loud that I couldn't hear anything else.

Running forward, I jumped up the stairs as the second stroke fell. I got to him just as it happened, and I ripped the head off the Orc who killed him. Snarling in anger, I pushed myself to my human form and caught him as he sank to the ground.

"Never...thought you'd save me..." he managed to choke out.

"No, you can't die," I whispered, as we sank to the ground.

"I've...had a long life, Arina," he smiled weakly.

I cried as he took a breath, and he was gone. Just like that. Aragorn got to me as the elf sagged against my arms, and tears blurred my vision. Anger took Aragorn from me, and he sent a ladder of Orcs down again and he started fighting through the ranks to get back inside. I sat with the elf for a long moment, and quietly closed his eyes that no longer held life. I had known Haldir for a hundred years, and he had lived far longer than that.

"Your death will not be in vain," I whispered.

Taking form again, I ran through the inside of the Keep, taking out the Orcs in my way. There was so much blood, that I soon lost myself in what I was doing. All I had in front of me was Orcs. They all had to die, there was no option. Even with my help, their numbers were far larger than our own. I snarled as a spear found my soft belly, and I turned and snapped my jaws on the Orc who had struck me.

"Fall back! Fall back!"

"Retreat! They've broken through! Into the Keep!"

Turning my head, I ran after the others who had fled and I came sliding into the hall when the doors were shut tight. Theoden panted as they treated the wound in his shoulder.

"It's over..." he whispered. "We've lost."

"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it!" Aragorn shouted, and I turned human again. "They still defend it! They've died defending it! Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves? Is there no other way?"

Aragorn took control of the situation as Theoden fell to the overwhelming loss. He blinked a little, and looked back at us.

"What can one do? What can we do against so much reckless hate?" he asked quietly.

I looked at the King as Aragorn thought hard for a moment. I struggled with what I wanted to do, and I stood up drawing their attention. I usually went to Thorin for this kind of thing, because the dragon used in war was not something I did lightly.

"Release the dragon, Theoden," I said loudly. "The form that I can take is at your command."

"What?" Theoden demanded, coming to attention. "You've been able to hold that kind of form and you didn't tell us?"

"Saruman wants me for my power," I said seriously. "He wants to control what I can do, and if I should fall we'd all be doomed. The dragon was easily persuaded into darkness. What you came upon earlier this night was me fighting that wizard for control. Thankfully, I won and he did not. It is not something I transform into these days, nor do I transform willingly."

"You would risk that, for my people?" he asked slowly.

"Yes, because you would do the same if I called upon your aid at Erebor," I answered. "I cannot promise you I can hold it until the battle is over, but I can give us something."

"Then go," Theoden nodded. "Go and burn them all to ash."

Turning, I walked to the stairs and paused when Legolas stopped me. "You need to be careful. Guard your mind, if he should attack you during this you may fall."

"Haldir is dead," I said suddenly. "He had faith that I could beat this, and the faith of Galadriel. I will not fail you and should he attack I will turn human."

"We will be there to help you," he nodded, and I ran off.

I ran back outside, and swung my sword at the enemies who came after me. My eyes glowed with power as I got to a spot that would do for my transformation. I needed to be in the air for this. Running forward, I turned into a hawk and flew high. Turning again, I dove and pushed for what I wanted. Golden wings sprang open, and a roar left my jaws that had the Uruk hai army swinging wildly toward the sky. The men were safe inside the Keep for now, and I released my flame upon the stone archways. Screams echoed through the early morning light, as well as the sound of a deep horn. The horn was sounding, one last time in the Deep.

Roaring, I swung around and headed toward the army that was still attempting to get into the Keep. Just as I did so, the doors of Helms Deep broke apart and Theoden led a charge into the mass. I spread my wings again and aimed my fire at the Orcs who were trying to fill the whole in the wall. They all burned to death, and I swung around wide one more time. As I went to let loose another tongue of flame, I felt my mind pulse again. It was weak, but I clamped down on my barriers and dove toward the army.

I turned human, and landed on the back of Legolas's horse. He quickly handed me my sword, and we expertly cut through the Orcs. As the sun rose, the whinny of a horse could be heard. We all looked toward the sound, and I saw Gandalf on top of the ridge.

"Gandalf!" I smiled, and watched in joy as Eomer joined his side.

The Rohirrim soon followed, and a charge was led down the steep hill. Their numbers dwarfed what was left of the Uruk hai army, and soon we held the advantage. As they reached the bottom of the hill, a blinding light had all the Orcs screaming at the pain. Swords clashed, and soon we were fighting again. It didn't take us long to send the Uruk's running.

"Arina, make sure they don't make it back to their masters!" Gandalf ordered.

Obeying the order, I was flying again and taking the form of the dragon. This time, my mind didn't pulse and I set my fire upon the Uruk's who tried to flee. It was extremely satisfying, killing what was left. When I was finished, I turned back toward Helms Deep and as I landed again, I was human. All the transforming I had done left me exhausted but it wasn't time to fall over and sleep just yet. Breathing out, I walked over to everyone as they turned. I was strong, there was no doubt about that, but this quest was truly taking its toll.

Eomer rode forward, and he offered his arm to me. I took it gratefully and he hoisted me up into the saddle. It felt good to sit down as we rode across the valley and watched as Mordor erupted in a storm.

"Sauron's wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift," Gandalf said quietly. "The battle for Helms Deep is over. The battle for Middle Earth is about to begin. All our hopes now lie in two little hobbits, somewhere in the woods."

"Do you have faith, that he can do this, Gandalf," I asked quietly.

"Yes, I do," Gandalf replied softly. "I believe in him."

* * *

**Review!**


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapter 71**

Eomer moved his horse then, turning the stallion around and heading back to Helms Deep. The others followed his example, and I held on as we rode back. Once we were inside, women and children had come forward in order to see those they loved. We had lost many in this battle. Had it not been for Gandalf and the return of the Rohirrim, we would have lost. Even with my powers, the numbers had still been greater.

"Arina."

Jerking myself from my thoughts, I looked down as Theoden reached up to help me off the horse. Eomer held his stallion still as I slowly slid down to the safety of the ground. I sighed, and kept a hand on Theoden's shoulder as exhaustion took me. I knew that everyone else was probably feeling the same.

"Are you all right?" Theoden asked.

"Yes," I sighed, and steadied myself.

The immediate clean up of Helms Deep started shortly after, with the help of all the women. I left everyone, to go tend to one body in particular. We didn't have long, but I at least wanted to bury Haldir. Seeing what I was doing, Legolas quietly followed and provided some help. I glanced at him gratefully, and dug the grave.

"He was proud to die for something he believed in," Legolas murmured.

Looking at the grave once it was filled, I ignored the few tears that fell down my cheeks, and I collected myself quietly. Coming over, Legolas offered his arm and he sighed gently. I glanced at him for a moment, before reaching out and taking the arm he offered. It was a silent form of comfort, one that we could both appreciate.

"We will rest soon, I'm sure," he offered.

"It has been such a long time since I've been in a battle such as this," I answered as we walked. "It was much more difficult."

"You are sounding old, little Queen," he teased, and I glared.

"Careful," I warned. "Start calling me little, and I'll start calling you a sprite again."

He chuckled, the sound low and joyful. We got back with the others and the clean up continued. Two days later, we were leaving Helm's Deep. Eowyn was ordered to take the people back to Edoras, since Gandalf had to go back to Isengard. We were accompanying him, along with Theoden and Eomer. I was given my own horse, and I rode with them through Fanghorn forest and toward Isengard.

Everything was happening so fast, that I barely had time to process much. I wanted nothing more than to go back and help defend Erebor from the war that was surely coming our way. Thane had assured me before I had left again that even if I didn't make it back in time, that the Lonely Mountain would not fall. Not while he was alive. Even if the mountain didn't fall, I still worried about those who protected it. Our family had grown so much in the last years, and I was not about to let any of them die if I could help it. I couldn't stop it if it was meant to be, but I could try.

As we came upon Isengard, we were greeted by two hobbits who were happily guarding the place. A smile lit up my face when I laid eyes on them, and their laughter sent everyone into smiles.

"Welcome, my Lords! And Lady!" Merry grinned. "To Isengard!"

"You young rascals!' Gimli cried. "Such a journey you've led us on, and now we find you...feasting….and...and smoking!"

"We are sitting on a field of victory, enjoying a few well earned comforts," Pippin smiled, tipping his pipe toward the dwarf. "The salted pork...is particularly good."

"Salted pork…" Gimli rumbled, his eyes widening, making me laugh.

From beside me, Gandalf shook his head a little. "Uhh…" he grumbled. "Hobbits."

"We're under orders, from Treebeard, whose taken up management of Isengard," Merry declared, pointing his pipe back behind him.

I followed after them quietly as the hobbits were taken onto the back of some horses. Gandalf led the way, and I kept close to Legolas and Aragorn as we moved. Watching as Treebeard came forward, I blinked a little. I had never seen an Ent in real life before. There were a lot of things I had not seen before.

"Young Master Gandalf," the Ent greeted. "I'm glad you've come. Wood and water, stock and stone I can master. But there is a wizard to manage here. Locked in his tower."

It grew quiet for a long moment, and I shifted quietly in unease. I didn't want to be here, faced with the man who had tortured me and taken my memories. Anger surged forward, and I looked down for a long second.

"Show yourself," Aragorn hissed softly.

"Be careful," Gandalf warned. "Even in defeat, Saruman is dangerous."

Gimli snorted. "Well then let's just have his head and be done with it."

"No," Gandalf shook his head. "We need him alive...we need him to talk."

Beside me, Eomer shifted on his horse. All of us were not keen on keeping the wizard alive. Eomer also held a strong grudge against the wizard for taking control of Theoden. Everyone here had something against Saruman. I shifted quietly, and glared up at the tower.

"You have fought in many wars, and have slain many men, Theoden King. And you've made peace after," Saruman spoke, coming into view from the top of his tower. "Can we not take council together, as we once did, old friend? Can we not have peace, you and I?"

I could feel the magic swirling around Saruman, as his voice came forward. The wizard was known for being able to persuade most people with his voice. It was his talent. I tensed dramatically as Theoden looked at him for a long moment.

"We shall have peace," Theoden murmured, making us look at him. "We shall have peace...when you answer for the burning of the Westfold, and the children that lie dead there! We shall have peace when the soldiers who lie dead at the gates of the Hornburg are avenged! With you hung from a gibbet, for the sport of your own crows. Then, we shall have peace."

His voice held such rage, that all of us were quiet for the moment. I was impressed that the man did not fall victim to the wizard. I was happy to see that he was able to speak what he wanted. No one had stopped him, not even Gandalf.

"Gibbets and crows," Saruman sneered. "What do you want, Gandalf Greyhem?"

As he listed off what Gandalf could possibly want, I shifted again on the back of my horse. My eyes glowed as my anger threatened to take over me. He had done such evil things to me, and I couldn't remember most of them. Part of me wanted to, just so I had that much more fuel. I blinked when I remembered something Thorin had said to me, and I sucked in a soft breath. This anger wasn't me. I had never been known to let it control me.

"Saruman your treachery has already cost hundreds of lives. Thousands more are now at risk," Gandalf spoke up. "But you can save them, Saruman. You were deep in the enemies council!"

The wizard smiled, leaning on his staff. "So, you have come here for information. I have some for you."

He pulled up a glowing orb, and I tensed. Eomer moved his horse forward quietly, coming up alongside Theoden. Saruman smiled wickedly down at us.

"Something festers in the heart of all Middle Earth," he said. "Something that you have failed to see. But the great eye has seen it. Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon, and you are all going to die."

I watched as Gandalf slowly rode forward, taking himself from us. I moved my horse forward, and glared at the wizard who stood on the top of his tower. I wanted to strangle him.

"But you know this, don't you Gandalf?" Saruman asked. "You don't think that this ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor. This exile that has crawled from the shadows will never be crowned king. Gandalf likes to sacrifice those closest to him, those he confesses to love. Tell me...what words of comfort did you offer the halfling before you sent him to his death?"

"I've heard enough," Gimli snarled. "Shoot him already."

Legolas slowly went to draw his bow, but Gandalf stopped him quickly. "No," he ordered. "Come down, Saruman, and your life will be spared!"

"Save your pity and your mercy! I have no use for it!' Saruman snarled, and sent a ball of fire right at Gandalf.

All of the horses jerked in alarm, but the attack did nothing to Gandalf and the stallion he sat upon. Gandalf looked at his old mentor for a long moment and sighed softly.

"Saruman, your staff is broken," Gandalf said, and we watched as the black staff broke in his hands.

"You think I am useless!" Saruman snarled, and looked down at me.

"You have no power anymore," I said lowly.

"Ah, Arina," he sneered. "Pity, I could have turned you all against them. I should have succeeded all those years ago, I am quite surprised you are still sane."

I clenched my jaw, and glared. "I'm fully functional. You failed, in everything you did. You're a terrible wizard, really."

"He may have taken my powers, but I still know who dies. Your beloved husband will be lucky to make it out of this battle," he rumbled, his voice drifting over my ears.

Whatever he had been trying to do backfired instantly. I couldn't control the overwhelming anger that came over me, and I lost it. Jumping forward, I turned into a hawk and flew forward. I came up with such speed, that as I cleared the side of the tower I almost missed it. Transforming into a drake, I came down hard and my nails scraped against the stone. A roar of absolute outrage left my jaws, and it sent Saruman back several paces.

For the first time, it was his eyes that filled with fear. He was faced with death, there was nothing he could do to stop it. I briefly heard Gandalf shout my name, but for once, I wasn't going to let them control me. He had caused me so much pain from torturing me, and attempting to over throw my mind. I wasn't going to listen. No, this wizard was mine, and he was dead.

Saruman tried to turn and run, realizing that I was serious. My teeth bared in a ferocious display, and I leaped forward. I came down on him, and my jaws snapped shut on the back of his neck. His scream was music to my ears. I clamped down and it was then that I realized the mistake I had made. Unable to stop it now, I shut my jaws and his head separated from his body in one swift movement. I swung my body and threw him off the top of the tower in the next.

Standing there in silence for a long moment, I went over what I had done. I had never killed someone the way I had just killed him. Grinding my teeth, I turned and jumped off the top of the tower and landed on the other side, away from prying eyes. Sticking my muzzle in the water, I washed the blood out of my mouth. Jumping up on a broken rock, I turned human and sat down.

"Arina?"

Turning my head, I watched Gandalf come forward on Shadowfax. Seeing that he was alone had me less wary, but I was still tense. I watched him ride over, and I turned my head away from him when the stallion came to a stop right beside me.

"I'm sure you are extremely disappointed in me," I said quietly. "That was not very Queen like behavior. I shouldn't have done that, but he deserved it."

"I was hoping you would not have been the one to deal his death," Gandalf said quietly. "He had told us all he was going to tell us. I do not blame you for what you did, but I do fear what it will do to you now."

"It already did what it was going to do," I growled. "I killed him, and half way through I realized I shouldn't have. I am happy he is dead, but I know it shouldn't have been me. I kill to defend...not to take revenge. That wasn't me..."

"No," Gandalf sighed. "No it wasn't."

"Let Merry and Pippin have my horse. He will see them safely to Edoras," I murmured.

"Do not hide behind your powers," Gandalf said suddenly. "You need to feel what happened, and you need to overcome it. I will send over someone to fetch you."

He rode off, going to inform the others what was going to happen. I tensed again, and my shoulders ached from it. This was the first time I had ever killed for revenge, and I did not like it. The relief was small, while the guilt and anger at myself overwhelmed me. I was overwhelmed with what I was capable of. I knew I was dangerous, but I always prided myself that I never killed unless I had to. Even Thorin knew that. I know he would be happy to hear of Saruman's death. How would he react to me killing him?

A horse came into view, and I looked up to see Aragorn riding over on Brego. His expression stayed gentle, and he didn't look at me any different than before. The stallion came up alongside me, and he rumbled softly. I stroked his nose when he stretched toward me.

"In front," he murmured. "Come on."

"I am not a baby," I grunted.

"No, but you're going to want the support," Aragorn murmured softy.

I looked at him for a long moment, and then moved forward. He helped me get seated in front of him, and his arms came forward to grip the reins. Brego didn't shift under the weight, and instead his back came up easily. As we moved out again, I found myself leaning back against Aragorn. I wanted it to be Thorin here with me, instead of the ranger, but now wasn't the time to be picky. Grinding my teeth, I looked down and let out a slow breath.

Shortly after, Gandalf finished speaking with the Ent that had taken over the place. I had to admit that they gave me the creeps. Walking, talking trees were just not something I was used to. They could stay as far away from me as they pleased. I had seen much of the world, and for once this was new to me.

I stayed silent the whole way back to Edoras, and Aragorn didn't say a word. He provided silent support, and I was able to take that in, and keep myself under control.

* * *

**This had not intentionally been the way things were going to go, Arina wasn't supposed to have a hand in his death. BUT then I figured it was her turn for a shot of weakness, since we all have them. I found it was just a little fitting to have her kill him. His death in the movie had been so...not dramatic. He had deserved a far worse fate in the movie. The book was better as usual. **

**Review!?**


	72. Chapter 72

**Chapter 72**

When we arrived back at the Meduseld, I swiftly left the others. I went straight to my room after asking for a bath to be drawn for me. That would help ease my mind. I tried not to think of anything as I sank into the hot water, and for a moment, all was forgotten.

I was so happy for a bath, that I almost fell asleep in it. As I was cleaning the dirt off my arm, a raven landed on my open window. Jumping, I turned around and smiled at the large bird who promptly turned away. Getting out of my bath, I dried off and got dressed into something more appropriate for women. Taking care of my hair, I grabbed some bread, and ushered the bird inside.

"My Lady," he nodded, hopping over to the food. "I have searched far and wide for you."

"I am sorry, so much has happened in the last few days," I sighed. "I was not expecting a message. Is everything all right?"

"Yes, we have been keeping our eyes on the surrounding area of Erebor and Dale," he replied. "Dol Goldur has launched an attack on Thranduil, but he has pushed it back, with the help of the dwarves."

"Good," I answered, dropping my shoulders. "What do you need?"

"Your husband simply wishes to know that you are safe," the bird chirped, swallowing some bread. "Can I set a course you might take?"

"I am not sure. We will reside here for a few days I'm sure," I murmured, looking down. "I'd say we'd be moving across toward Gondor next, maybe. Unless I am called home."

"I will tell the King the message," he nodded.

"Tell him I love him," I blurted, unable to help the blush.

The raven cackled softly, his brown eyes lighting up with mirth. He nodded his head to me, and soon took flight again. I watched him go, and listened as the feast was prepared down in the hall below where I was staying. It was going to be a grand feast, filled with honoring those we had lost during the battle. Letting my hair dry, I finally decided it was time to show my face.

Walking down into the hall, I grabbed a seat near Aragorn as people filed in and stood facing their King. I glanced at Aragorn when he looked down, and he arched a brow at me. I gave him a sour look, not wanting to be teased.

"Apologies," he smiled. "I'm not used to seeing you in proper clothing."

"If I had my dagger I'd gut you," I growled, and he grinned.

"I was going to finish with you look beautiful," he rumbled, and I gave a slight smile.

"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country," Theoden spoke. "Hail the victorious dead."

"Hail!"

When the party started, it truly started. I was so happy to get something to eat that was actually food. They had killed two boars and there was food everywhere. I mingled with a few people, and watched from beside Gandalf as Merry and Pippin had some fun. They were singing and dancing, making all those around me laugh. The wizard chuckled at their happiness, and I looked up when he patted my shoulder.

"Try to have fun tonight," he said gently. "It will take your mind off pressing concerns. All you need to know is that you are safe, and it is done."

I patted his hand gently, and slowly moved off after Aragorn joined them. Those two could put a damper on the mood, and for once I was feeling lighthearted. I had received word from Thorin that he was well, and so were the others, and now we were celebrating a victory. I had been to Rohan during a feast like this before, so it was nothing new to me. Men were shouting, women were dancing, and I saw Eowyn speaking with a few men here and there. I put the killing of Saruman to the back of my mind, and let the party fill my senses.

"You seem at ease, during a party like this."

Turning my head, I watched as Eomer walked over, a cup of ale in his hand. I followed him toward where the King had stood to give his speech, and I grabbed some meat from a plate.

"I am the Queen of the dwarves of Erebor," I smiled. "They would take anything and turn around and throw a feast."

"I've not heard much of Erebor," he admitted. "There was history there."

"Oh yes. Plenty of it," I nodded. "And I've been around for all of it."

"So you were present when Smaug took it?" he asked, curious.

"No, but I was there days after," I nodded. "I was present when they returned as well, and fought in the battle for the mountain. It's been a long sixty years."

"Amazing, you don't look a day over thirty."

"I'll take that as a compliment," I chuckled.

He flushed, and he sighed. "Oh, apologies."

I laughed at that. "Forgiven. And you have my thanks for being so kind to me."

"I can imagine it's been a rough road for all of you," Eomer answered, looking toward the others.

"Yes, it has," I agreed. "And I'm sure it's only going to get worse."

"Well, you are not alone, my lady," Eomer bowed his head slightly. "In place of your guards, you have my protection if your own should fail."

"You are kind," I smiled, patting his arm.

"It is all I can offer," he sighed. "I would have killed the wizard myself, but you beat me to him."

"I guess I did us all a favor," I tried musing, but my voice was tight.

"You did," Eomer said seriously. "You rid the world of an evil man, regardless of what you may think. You did the right thing. Do not let it haunt you, it does not need to."

"Thank you, Eomer," I said softly.

He nodded to me, before someone drew his attention and I was left alone. Gimli was drinking everyone under the table over in the left part of the hall, and I could hear roars of laughter from the men around him. That reminded me of home right there, and I chuckled. Fili and Kili would be tearing this place apart if they were here with us.

I managed to dodge all the men around the hall who were too drunk to remember their manners, and those I did not thankfully found themselves face to face with the King, Eomer, or Aragorn. If they were not quick enough, those men then would meet the floor. That was one thing I did not miss about the world of men. They were terrible drunks.

"Apologies, My Lady," Theoden sighed.

"I do have a sense of humor," I answered. "Trust me, I've been Queen for sixty years now and I think I still have much to learn about how to conduct myself. I should have taken lessons from a certain elf maiden I knew, but sadly that fell short. I can be about as bad as one of the men given the chance."

He laughed at that. "And I wonder where you get it from."

"Once I was taken into Erebor, I was surrounded by Thorin, his brother Frerin, and Dwalin our warmaster. There were several others in my life, but those stuck. Frerin was the worst, he brought out horrible manners. It did not help when Dis had her sons. They were terrible. Can be still. I do have manners when I need them, but I think while I'm free from Erebor I can let go a little."

Theoden had to laugh freely at that, and the sound had me smiling. The memories from what I spoke of also added to that.

"I've read many things about you," he said. "My father knew you well, as did the Kings before us."

"Brytta was my favorite," I hummed fondly. "He had a wonderful sense of humor, unlike those before him. I watched him grow up for a few years, and when I returned he was King."

"I heard he was a just ruler, earning the name Beloved by the people during that time," he answered softly.

"Aye, I think he did," I nodded. "I was not around long enough to see him reign truly. But from what I saw he was good."

"How old are you?"

"You should never ask a lady her age, Eomer," I said, glancing to my right. "It is bad luck."

He laughed at that. "Then please grace us with an answer!"

"I am just over a hundred and seventy years old, my lords," I smiled. "I'm much younger than Gandalf or Legolas."

"For your age you look wonderful," Eomer bowed, his cheeks red.

"I do believe you've had too much to drink," I smiled.

"Only to have the bravery to ask the Queen of Erebor for a dance," he grinned.

He reminded me of Frerin. I was struck with the thought and it almost took my breath away, but I managed to hide it with a smile. I sighed and took the last drink of my wine.

"Do not get any ideas, Captain. I am married, and I will gut you," I reminded him.

"You wound me," he sighed, faking offense.

Eomer smiled at me, and offered his hand to me. I took it, and he led me to the dance floor and swung me through a dance that had me laughing. It was good to laugh, after all the loss we had gone through. I knew it was not over, but this little moment was worth it. I was surrounded by good men here, and that was a relief in itself. We danced for a good while, and soon found ourselves over by the table where the ale was being given. Eomer soon put himself in charge of it, and explained the drinking game to Legolas and Gimli. The dwarf was just looking for another thing he could beat an elf at.

"Last one standing, wins," Gimli grinned.

"So...it's a drinking game?" the elf asked.

I sat on the table beside Eomer and watched as he handed mug after mug to the two. Making sure to put myself on the other side of the barrel, I laughed as Legolas finished off his tenth cup, and continued on. Gimli looked a little worse for wear, and by the fifteenth cup of ale, he was tilting. Finishing another glass, Legolas put it down and looked at his fingers.

"I feel something," he said, moving his fingers. "A slight tingle to my fingers."

"Wh...Whut dud I say?" Gimli smiled. "He canno...hold his liquor..."

Lifting a brow, Eomer looked at the elf and we all suddenly jumped as Gimli fell from his stool. I laughed, unable to contain it any longer. Legolas looked at me, and I glared at him from where I sat.

"You are so mean. You should have told him it takes much more than ale to get you wasted," I laughed.

"He asked, so I just went along with it," he shrugged, and Eomer laughed.

"Who is the best drinker in the mountain?" Eomer asked.

"Hm...who I personally know, I'd say Bofur. Thorin can hold his own pretty well. Back before Smaug, he and Frerin were the best. No one could beat them," I smiled. "I try not to engage in drinking challenges."

We spent most of the evening laughing, until there was nothing left to do but sleep. I was so tired by the end of the night, and I couldn't sleep in the hall with all the men. Turning to a wolf, I walked outside and slept while Legolas kept watch over the night. He appreciated the company, even though I slept.

* * *

**I had to post this so soon because it is short. I'll update once i get back from vacation! Enjoy a double chapter!**


	73. Chapter 73

**Chapter 73**

I was woken in the early morning hours to Aragorn laying a hand on my back and giving me a shake. Blinking in surprise, I gave a low rumbling growl at the man who sighed. He made sure my eyes were open before he spoke.

"Come, something has happened. It's just now dawn," he rumbled.

"What's wrong?" I asked tiredly.

"You'll hear about it in the hall. There is breakfast," he sighed.

I followed him quietly, and turned human once I was inside. They gave me a chance to get ready, before they started speaking. I listened as Gandalf spoke of what Pippin did, and I glanced at him in surprise. I had not realized what he had taken from the hobbit had been so important. As my memory triggered, it was the same thing Saruman had looked into before he had met his untimely death. I narrowed my eyes at the thought, but quickly jerked myself back to the present. Gandalf was discussing war again, and I knew Theoden wasn't exactly thrilled about it.

"If the beacon's of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war," Gandalf said.

"Tell me...why should we ride to the aid of those who did not aid us?" Theoden asked. "What do we owe Gondor?"

"I will go," Aragorn hissed, not happy with Theoden's words.

"No," Gandalf ordered.

"They must be warned," Aragorn protested.

"They will be," Gandalf sighed, and approached the ranger to speak to him in whispers. "Understand this, things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith. But I won't be going alone," Gandalf smiled, glancing at Pippin.

I followed them to the doors of the Golden Hall with a sigh. It was to early in the morning for this sort of thing. That hobbit didn't know how to keep his fingers off things, but at least it gave us a chance to see into our enemies plans. Gandalf turned toward me when we got to the steps, and he had me stop. I tilted my head up toward him when the wizard looked down at me. I sighed quietly, and knew he was about to say something important.

"There are things that must be done," he rumbled. "Stay with them as long as you can. There is something you need to know. Another army has been sent north, toward the Lonely Mountain. Give the men hope, Arina. By using your dragon form you have given them something they thought they'd never get back."

"Another army?" I asked, my voice a whisper. "How long?"

"They will arrive soon," he rumbled. "I'm not sure what is going to happen, but Theoden must ride to the aid of Gondor if the beacons are lit. Stay as long as you can..."

Tension had my body hurting, and I found myself nodding. I stood where I was as he left, and was soon riding from Edoras with all haste. There were too many battles that were going to be fought. If Thane and Akira could help with whatever was coming for them, that gave us more than enough time. I had to aid the men here, but I also had a duty to my people. They were my top priority, but could I live with leaving these men to their fates? I knew my help would give them hope, and it could also save many lives. I found myself wishing Balin was here, and even Thorin. Even Thorin would know what to say.

Turning swiftly, I walked back inside and grabbed something to eat. Theoden was deep in discussion with Eomer and another guard, but I ignored that and finished my food. I wasn't sure what help I could be with this. He was King of Rohan, all I could do was offer advice. The real question was if he would take the advice I would give. Did I even have any advice to give? I sighed in frustration as the thoughts swirled in my head, but I came up with nothing. I didn't even know what was going to happen in the next week! Looking at my empty plate, I glared at it for several minutes.

"Is everything all right, Arina?"

Looking up, I met Theoden's gaze for a second. "Ye..yes everything is fine."

"You look like you are trying to make the plate catch on fire," Eomer comment, an amused look on his face.

"No, I'm just trying to figure out how to be helpful, and I'm failing miserably," I sighed.

That caught the King's attention, and he turned toward me and gave his full attention. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm trying to understand why a King such as yourself would say what you said earlier," I offered, finally getting up. "And I'm trying to figure out how to steer you off that course."

"You are bothered that I will not ride out for Gondor, if they need aid?" he asked.

"Well of course I am," I answered, standing up. "I've been alive a little longer than you have, and to be honest, you are just slightly younger than my son. I mean no disrespect in that, you've become a great man. But what I don't understand is your anger toward Gondor. I've had to deal with an elf who had not come to our aid, and has given me more trouble than I can take, but it was the right thing to do. I am failing at understanding you.."

"Gondor, under the Steward's rule has become nothing but a useless city, filled with greedy people," Theoden rumbled.

"You do realize that if those beacons are lit and you don't answer, you may have doomed us all?" I asked.

"And what gives you that idea?"

"Well, the way I see it is, if Minas Tirith is taken, then that gives…" I trailed off at the sudden realization that hit me.

"What?" Eomer asked suddenly. "What's wrong."

"There is an army in the north, marching toward Erebor," I said slowly. "Mordor will unleash against Minas Tirith. Their goal is to...cut off any chance of alliance between men, or any other race. If they succeed in cutting us all off, and then meeting, we'll certainly have no chance."

"If they defeat the mountain, or Gondor..." Eomer began slowly.

"Then all hope will be lost," I answered. "Excuse me."

Turning swiftly, I hurried outside of the hall and searched the city for a raven. There had been a few that had decided to stay with me, just in case after we had returned to Edoras. Finding one of them, I gave a soft whistle to get his attention. Chief turned his head, and his long beak clicked together as he took flight. Lifting my arm, I let the large bird land.

"My Lady," he murmured.

"I need you to take a message. You must make haste. Tell Thorin an army is coming for Erebor, and they are trying to cut us off. Dale and Erebor need to stand together, strong. They must do what they have to. I will return as fast as I can."

He nodded to me, and immediately took flight. Chief turned north and I watched as he flew off. I clenched my jaw and walked back inside. Theoden looked at me for a second, and I sighed.

"We just might be the last hope for Middle Earth," I said quietly. "We need to show them that we can stand together."

"Thank you, Arina for your council," Theoden sighed. "All we can do is wait..."

Nodding my head, I walked off and for once I decided it was time to go back to sleep. Evil wasn't moving just yet, and I was still exhausted from the night before. I ended up sleeping for the rest of the day, until the next afternoon. It was extremely refreshing to have slept so long without anyone waking me up.

* * *

Five days later, I found myself unable to sleep. It was late out, so I decided on going for a walk to clear my head. We had done nothing but plan for the last five days, and I was getting irritated. I hated when we were in the dark. No one knew if Gondor would even call for aid. I figured with Gandalf there, that they would find a way. He always had a way with making things happen, even if someone didn't want to do it.

Sitting on the hill that over looked the land beyond Edoras, I took it in for a good while. For once, it was a clear night and the stars were out in all their glory. Even the Shadow of Mordor couldn't hide them here. As that grew, I found myself losing faith in what we had to do. What about Frodo and Sam? Would the little hobbit even be able to make the journey into that place and give up the Ring? Part of me was worried he'd end up just like Bilbo, but Gandalf told me to have faith. Even if I was feeling like it was all for nothing, he told me to keep on having it.

"Even in the dark, I can tell when you are lost in thought."

Spinning around at the voice, I watched as Thorin walked forward through the night. Behind him, an eagle ruffled his feathers and waited quietly. Shock had me sitting there for a long moment as the King Under the Mountain approached me. I caught his slight smirk as he offered to pull me to my feet.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"Getting into obvious trouble," he replied, his voice soft.

Reaching up, I took his hand and let him pull me into his arms. My own snaked around his neck tightly, and my fingers tangled in his hair. For a moment, I couldn't believe that he was here, but as he squeezed me tightly, I confirmed I was truly awake. Tightening my hold on him, I pressed my face into his shoulder.

"I've missed you," I whispered. "But you shouldn't be here."

"I'm very aware of what is at stake," Thorin rumbled. "But after the last message, I couldn't. I had to make sure you were all right. I had to lay eyes on you. Not to mention, our children were begging me to leave to make sure you were alive."

Pulling back, I looked at him for several minutes. Moving my fingers through his hair, I let them brush his cheek and I sighed softly. I couldn't express the joy that had my heart pounding. He knew it though, and Thorin pressed a tender kiss to my lips.

"I wanted to speak with you shortly about what is going to happen," he sighed. "Chief said you knew something."

"Yes," I nodded, "let's go to the Hall so we can talk."

Thorin nodded his head, and I pulled away from him to go over to the eagle who had brought him to me. The great bird leaned down so that I could touch his beak and I smiled at him.

"Thank you. I will only keep him for a few hours?"

"I will keep watch," the bird nodded. "You may stay until dawn, but then we must depart. That is all I can do."

I nodded to the eagle, and watched as he took flight. Turning back to Thorin, I walked with him back toward Edoras and into the Golden Hall so that we could speak. Everyone was asleep, give or take a few guards. I threw a few logs into one of the fires and laid down a blanket of fur. Thorin quietly took off his cloak and joined me in sitting down.

"There is an army coming toward Erebor. Easterling men, and beasts I'm sure of," I sighed, speaking quietly. "Gandalf said there will be a battle for Minas Tirith, and that I must stay as long as I can. I give the men hope, and I may be tipping the battle toward them."

"What is Sauron's goal? To take over all of Middle Earth?" Thorin asked, sighing in frustration.

"He seeks to insure that the people will not join forces. If all of us did join together, he wouldn't stand a chance. If Gondor falls, then there is nothing stopping him from advancing. It's the same if we lose Erebor or Dale. Even if the Greenwood falls, we will not win this."

"So Gandalf returns then?" Thorin rumbled.

"Yes," I nodded. "As Gandalf the White. He has been sent back to complete his task. He is here to help and guide as best he can. It's much more than what we had before."

"Aye, I suppose," he sighed.

I looked at him for a moment, and quietly moved forward. He shifted, and leaned against the pillar that was in front of the fire, and I was able to lean against his chest. His fingers ran quietly through my hair, and I listened to his heart beating strongly.

"I killed Saruman," I suddenly whispered.

Thorin shifted slightly, and I pushed myself off his chest to look at him. His blue eyes shined with worry at what I had just said, and he reached forward and laid a hand on my cheek.

"Gandalf had hoped to get information out of him," I murmured. "But it had been futile."

"How?" Thorin asked softly, looking at me.

"I ripped his head clean off his shoulders," I replied, looking at him.

"You've never killed for revenge," he rumbled. "This journey has changed you."

"I'm sorry," I said pathetically. "I was so angry...so very angry. I couldn't control what happened. I went blank, and just lost it. What he had done to me..."

Thorin's fingers moved across my cheek, drawing my attention back to him. He looked at me firmly, and then pressed a kiss to my forehead. I closed my eyes at the contact.

"What you did, Arina is no different then what anyone else in your position would have done," Thorin rumbled. "Does it upset me? Yes. Only because I wanted to be the one to kill him. I didn't want you to experience that. But know this, you are no different than before. You are still the same woman. You just need to remember that."

"I wish none of this had happened," I whispered desperately. "I just want to go home."

"As I want you home," he rumbled. "But we have a larger part to play in this. You need to stay here for as long as you can. We have a son back home who is powerful enough to protect that mountain if you do not make it back in time. We won't let Erebor fall. Not now. I want nothing more...then to take you home and never let you go. But that would mean changing part of who you are. You will finish this, and you will return to me."

I looked at him again, and took in his words in silence. Leaning back into his chest, I wrapped my arms around him. He always knew what to say, and I was over joyed that he was here with me now. Even if it was for a few hours. I hugged him quietly, feeling his hand run through my hair gently.

"I was not sure what was going to happen," Thorin admitted. "But I had to see you, just in case it was one last time."

"You made me a promise," I murmured. "That you would not fall without me. I refuse to believe this is it."

"You have high expectations," he teased softly. "But aye, I did make that promise didn't I?"

"You said that I was to bring myself safely back to you, and I intend to," I whispered, ignoring the tears that threatened my eyes. "I will not let this be the last time we see each other. We're going to make it. You will not fall in this battle."

"Yes ma'am," Thorin rumbled, his thumb caressing my cheek.

I smiled at that, and let my fingers stroke the skin along his neck and chest. "How do Akira and Thane fair?"

"They do well," he replied, his voice soft. "Thane has been planning with Dwalin and the soldiers, and Akira is training new healers with the help of Fiona and Dis. We will be ready for this."

"Good," I whispered. "And by the way, you are in big trouble for leaving that mountain to see me. It was foolish. The most foolish decision you've made in sixty years."

"What was the first?" he asked, clearly amused.

"Letting me be Queen," I answered, and he chuckled.

Thorin tilted my head up, and moved so that I had to push myself up to look at him. His fingers came forward and stroked my cheek gently, and his blue eyes eased. I couldn't help but lean into his touch.

"Taking you as my Queen was the best decision I ever have made," he rumbled firmly, and I blushed.

Thorin pulled me forward and pressed his lips to my own firmly. I let it continue for several long moments. It was him who pulled away, and I was able to settle back against his chest. I wasn't sure how long we were together, but I ended up falling asleep not long after.

He woke me up just before dawn, and I walked with him out of the city. The sun was not yet rising, but the colors in the sky were starting to change. We went back to the spot where he had found me, and I watched as the eagle landed not long after. Thorin turned back to me, and his arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me to him.

His lips crashed against my own, and I couldn't help the tears that escaped my eyes. When he pulled back, I saw he also had a similar expression. He cupped my cheeks gently, and I grabbed his wrists.

"You come back to me," he whispered.

"Promise," I whispered.

"I love you, more than anything," Thorin murmured, and my heart seized in my chest.

"I love you, just the same," I answered, my own voice shaking.

He smiled. "You are one of the bravest women I know. What ever is coming, you will handle, you can do this. We will be seeing each other."

I nodded to him, and had to step back as he left me. I stood there in silence was he got on the eagle's back. Soon after, they were flying off, and out of sight as the sun began to rise an hour later. I stood there for a long while, watching where they had flown off toward. I wanted to go home.

Legolas joined me awhile later, and I shifted slightly to see him and he gave me a gentle smile. He offered his arm to me, and I gratefully took it. I wasn't sure about the emotions swirling around me, but I did know I was happy Thorin had come here. I had missed him desperately.

"The years have softened you," I murmured.

"Perhaps," he hummed. "I am glad you got to see him."

"So am I," I whispered.

* * *

**:D**

**Review?!**


	74. Chapter 74

**Chapter 74**

We spent the next four days planning on ways to better protect Edoras, and I found myself getting anxious. I hated waiting. We did nothing, and if we didn't know any better, life would have seemed normal. I was enjoying an early lunch when Aragorn suddenly threw open the doors to the hall. Turning my head, I watched him.

"The beacons of Minas Tirith! The beacons are lit!" he yelled, running forward. "Gondor calls for aid!"

Surprised, we all turned to Theoden who stood in silence for several minutes. I wasn't sure what he was going to do, but this was the point I knew something was going to happen.

"And Rohan will answer," Theoden declared. "Muster the Rohirrim."

Eomer dipped his head in a nod, and left Eowyn's side after giving her a look. I was surprised at the answer, but part of me was extremely happy that he decided to do something. Turning, I walked off to go and get ready for what we had to do. I changed into something easier to move in, and grabbed my weapons. As I walked back out, I had every intention of using my powers.

Going down the steps and toward the others who were getting ready, I paused when Eomer came over with a horse. It was a stunning black gelding, already saddled. I arched my brow at the man and snorted a little.

"Save your powers," he rumbled. "Here. He has everything you need already packed."

"You are kind," I nodded, grateful for the help.

Reaching up, I took the reins and got into the saddle. Aragorn and Legolas soon joined my side, and Brego snorted toward me. The horse had seen such horrors, but he was firm in standing with Aragorn. I reached out and stroked his nose when he turned toward me.

"You're a hero," I whispered to the stallion, and watched his chest puff out proudly. "Never forget that, darling."

"I wish I could muster a legion of dwarves, fully armed and filthy," Gimli sighed, looking around.

"Your kinsmen will have no need to ride to war," Legolas said quietly. "I fear war already marches to their lands."

"What?" Gimli demanded. "My Lady!"

"I am aware of that, Gimli. Thorin knows as well," I said quietly, keeping my gelding still. "But, they have the advantage for now. Akira and Thane both have the ability to use their dragon forms now. They are safe. I will be joining them as soon as I can."

"Riders of Rohan!" Eomer shouted from the front. "Oaths you have taken! Now fulfill them all, to lord and land!"

The army rode out at his order, and I watched cued the gelding after them. Aragorn looked toward me, and I saw the uncertainty in his eyes. We had no idea what we were riding toward, and it very well could be death this time. I had more faith than that, and I wanted to keep believing that we were going to make it out of this alive. Wounded, but alive. Cantering forward, I rode in silence as we headed for Gondor.

Theoden took us to Dunharrow, a large refuge that was used by the Rohirrim, hidden among the White Mountains. It overlooked the valley of Harrowdale, and Theoden had sent out Eomer and his other captains to gather as many men as they could. We had three days to get this done, and then he wanted to ride to Gondor. I was worried about home, but this was going to be just as big. If I left now, what would happen to Gondor?

_Stay as long as you can. You bring them hope._

Gandalf's words stuck in my head, and I sighed quietly. The first twenty four hours brought thousands of men to the valley of Harrrowdale. It was an extremely amazing sight to behold. I had never seen so many men gather together in my life. We had ridden to the top of Dunharrow, passing the gathering men. As camp was set up, I followed Aragorn as he went to Theoden who was looking over the valley.

"Six thousand spears," Theoden sighed. "Less than half of what I hoped for."

"Six thousand will not be enough to break the lines of Mordor," Aragorn said quietly.

"More will come," Theoden answered.

"Ever hour lost hastens Gondor's defeat," Aragorn rumbled. "We have till dawn...then we must ride."

"If we do not have enough riders, that will not be a problem," I added in finally, making both men look at me.

"What do you mean?" Theoden asked.

"At Helm's Deep you asked me to take the form of a dragon. I will do so again at this battle," I said slowly. "I do not know how long I can stay, but I will stay long enough so that our numbers are not crippled. A dragon on the lose with no black arrows..."

Theoden looked at me, and nodded his head with a smile. "With a dragon...and nothing to defeat it…it will be a most welcome ally."

"With Saruman dead, Sauron has no way of knowing about where I'm at anymore," I nodded. "He will not expect it. He's grown bold and foolish."

We all smiled at each other, and I saw hope in Theoden's eyes. He laid a hand on my shoulder quietly and squeezed. No words needed to be said, because I knew how grateful he was for the help I was giving them. As we turned, several of the horses caught our attention. They were nervous, becoming skittish for no apparent reason. I left the men, and found Legolas and Gimli as they walked through the camp.

"The horses are restless, and the men are quiet," Legolas said quietly, looking at Eomer as he carried a saddle over.

"They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain," Eomer replied.

"That road there," Gimli said, pointing to the path that led to the mountain. "Where does that lead?"

"That is the road to the Dimholt," Legolas answered. "The door into the mountain."

"None who venture there ever return," Eomer added quietly, looking at us. "That mountain is evil."

"Well, that's comforting," I said sarcastically, and it made him smile.

I tilted my head a little and my stomach rumbled, taking my attention away from the mountain for now. We found something to eat, and I decided to keep Eowyn and Merry some company. She had dressed him for battle, since he had given his service to Theoden. I smiled as she ushered him out of the tent to go sharpen his sword. Eomer was eating at the fire next to where she stood, smiling. I took a bite of my bread as he looked at his sister.

"You should not encourage him," he grunted.

"You should not doubt him," she answered.

"I do not doubt his heart...merely the reach of his arm," Eomer rumbled, earning several chuckles.

"Oh, please," I sighed. "Give the lad hope."

"Merry has every right to go to war as the rest of you. Why can he not fight for those he loves?" Eowyn asked, and it promptly shut the men up.

That had me chuckling softly and giving the woman a fond look. Eomer glanced up at my voice, and gave me a glare. I returned it with one of my own, and left them to gaze into the stars for the night.

As I was keeping watch, I noticed a white horse slowly making its way up the Stair of the Hold. Tensing slightly, I caught a blast of wind and for a moment my heart beat in happiness. I knew who was coming up the path. The horse came into the camp just a little while later, and I walked over and reached out. A hand came down, and took my own gently, giving it a slight squeeze.

"Take me to Theoden," he rumbled.

I nodded, and led him toward the tent and asked to see Theoden. Waiting outside as they spoke, I watched as a guard left to fetch someone. It took minutes, but Aragorn came hurrying toward the King's tent. I bowed my head slightly as the man walked in. I wasn't sure what was going on, but I heard Arwen's name being said. He brought grave news then, not just about her but about the battle to come as well.

Tilting my head, I heard the drawing of a sword from its sheath, and I tensed. There was a bit of silence, and then Aragorn walked out. He paused when he saw me, and I looked at what was in his hands.

"The sword..." I whispered, seeing the handle. "You've put aside the ranger..."

He nodded slowly, and I reached out and touched his arm. Aragorn gave me a quiet smile, and he sighed.

"He wishes to speak with you," he rumbled, and walked off.

Turning back toward the tent, I walked in and watched as Lord Elrond turned around. He gave me a soft smile, and I dipped my head in a slight bow.

"You have shown extraordinary courage," he sighed. "Your task is almost complete, before you must return home."

"What must I do?" I asked, my heart leaping.

"You must stay for the battle that is to come. Once it turns to our favor if it does, make your journey toward Erebor. Sauron sends an army of Easterlings to march upon Erebor and Dale. I fear they have already made it past the Iron Hills."

My heart jolted at the thought of Dain. "If they got past Dain..."

"Aye, I fear he is dead," he nodded, looking down. "I only know enough that you must finish this piece of your journey here. You give them a chance, and so does Aragorn."

"You sent him down the Dimholt road," I replied, looking up.

"He is becoming who he is meant to be. If he can summon that army, it'll be the most dangerous force ever to walk on this earth," Lord Elrond nodded. "Our time is coming to an end. Do what you must, Arina."

"I will, you have my word," I answered softly. "It brings me joy, to see you in this dark hour, I have to admit."

He smiled at me, and sighed softly. "Do not fear," he murmured. "Have courage. Courage for what must be done."

I nodded my head, and he brought me forward into a tight hug. He left after that, and I stood in silence for a while, until Theoden walked back in. I jumped in surprise, and then flushed with embarrassment.

"Apologies," I chuckled.

"We ride out at dawn," he rumbled. "Best you get some sleep. It's a three day ride to Minas Tirith."

Letting out a breath, I walked out of the tent and went to go bed down at the tent we had made. I paused when I saw Aragorn getting into the saddle, and Legolas was not far behind with Gimli. I watched them for a moment, and caught Aragorn's eyes. Walking over to them, I reached up and patted his knee.

"You will not come with us?" Legolas asked.

"No, I need to be here," I answered. "I was given special instruction. I may not see you on the battlefield, but this war will be won, and I will see you crowned, Aragorn."

He gave me a smile. "It's refreshing to hear such hope."

"I will always have it, so get used to it," I chuckled. "Ride safe. We'll meet again when this is over."

As they left, I listened as many of the men expressed their worry. Their loss of hope at seeing Aragorn leave was sad, but Theoden walked forward, knowing what was going on.

"He leaves because he must," Theoden answered.

I didn't want to hear anymore, and pushed a transformation into a wolf again and walked over to the fire where Eomer and Eowyn were at. Eowyn let her hand trail through my thick fur, and I laid down beside Eomer as she also took a seat. We slept together for the night, taking in the last peaceful night we'd have.

* * *

**Review! **

**Thank you for all the reviews, it makes me so happy to know that everyone is enjoying this story! I promise not to hit anyone too hard with loss here in the coming chapters!**


	75. Chapter 75

**Chapter 75**

_Flashback_

_I woke to the feeling of kisses trailing along my shoulder. They were slow, as if he was pausing and kissing each patch of skin to remember the way it felt beneath his lips. I laid there for a few more minutes, just to enjoy the feeling of his lips on my skin. He hummed softly, and then a soft rumbling chuckle left his throat._

"_I know you are awake," he said softly. "You can't fool me."_

"_You just know me too well," I replied, sleep still heavy on my voice. "And I was enjoying that."_

_Thorin chuckled again, his voice deep and husky as he turned me over. He pressed a kiss to the side of my neck, causing me to hum. Reaching up, I wrapped my arms around his neck and let my fingers run through his hair. _

"_I never said it had to stop," he rumbled, and slipped out of my grip._

_He moved down, and I couldn't help the sigh that left my lips as his kisses trailed lower and lower. We spent the morning loving each other, and for whatever reason it was different. There was a battle going on out there, and this was possibly the last time we were going to see each other. I had to leave, but he wasn't going to let me leave without his scent upon my skin._

_At the end of it, I sighed softly and ran my fingers through his hair as he pressed a few more tender kisses to my belly. I ran down to his broad shoulders, and for a moment I was too choked up to speak. Sensing it, Thorin looked up at me and his blue eyes looked at me intensely._

"_You will return to me," he rumbled softy._

"_I will."_

* * *

My eyes opened quietly to the early morning fog that rolled down off the mountain. The memory had left me silent, and wishing more than ever that I was back home. I rose before the others, and grabbed something to eat. In silence, I found a horse that had been given to me, and saddled him up.

At first light, we were riding from Harrowdale, and toward Gondor. I decided to ride with them as a human, giving us the element of surprise for when I had to transform. We rode at a quick yet steady pace, and only stopped for the horses to rest briefly. I had noticed the men were ready, and fired up for what was to come. They had a new sense of strength amongst them, and it gave them what they needed to carry on.

Riding to the front of the group, I came up alongside Theoden and Eomer. The King looked at me, and he nodded.

"When we arrive, I will be moving to the back of the group, and showing myself after the charge. Let them have the time to think they might stand a chance," I smiled, tilting my head.

"You can be extremely dangerous when you wish to be," Theoden remarked, looking at me.

"Funny, my husband says the same thing," I chuckled, and my heart reached out to Thorin.

"You will see him at the end of this," Theoden rumbled. "I've heard it is extremely difficult to kill Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain."

"Oh, aye, it is," I chuckled, thinking of him. "Even a dragon couldn't kill him."

We rode as far as we could for the first two days, with little sleep. The men were all extremely restless. I rode beside Theoden until we found a place to stop and rest. The horses needed to drink, and the men had to get out of the saddle. We took a break as Eomer rode forward to get news on what lay ahead.

I stood with my gelding as he ate some oats from my hands. I allowed him to graze for a little while, until Eomer returned. He rode forward quickly, and came over to Theoden. We both looked up at him.

"Scouts say that Minas Tirith is surrounded. There are enemies on all sides. The first floor to the city is on fire," he reported.

"We must make haste," Theoden hissed. "We cannot linger here any longer."

"Get ready to move out!" Eomer yelled.

I swung up into the saddle immediately, and glanced down as Theoden threw his reins over his stallions neck.

"We must ride through the night," he rumbled. "Move out!"

The horns sounded, signaling our departure. I rode forward with Theoden and thought things over. I was trying to decide the best course of action when it came to this battle. Theoden glanced at me after a bit of riding.

"You are thinking."

"I have no doubt that with the superior numbers, that their archers are going to try and cripple your numbers," I answered, tilting my head. "My main goal is to keep as many of your men alive as I can. I will keep you safe from the sky. The beginning of the battle is the most important. I do believe they will not be expecting the numbers...or this army at all."

The ride through the night gave us even more strength, even the horses seemed to move faster. At dawn of the third day, we came to the hill that over looked the fields before Gondor. Horns sounded our arrival, and it was a glorious sound. I listened to a fell beast that roared loudly in the distance. I rode forward to see what we were up against, and took it all in. The sheer numbers were much greater than our own, but the men had something our enemies didn't. Hope. I came up alongside Eomer, and looked over the army beside him. His horse shifted, and he glanced at me for a moment.

Theoden turned, and rode by us, giving instruction on what to do and where to take their companies. He was becoming the King he was supposed to be. Theoden was one of the few men that knew how to bring people together. The men were loyal to him, just as the dwarves were to Thorin. He then turned and rode up and down part of the army.

"Arise, arise riders of Theoden! Spears shall be shaken! Shields shall be splintered! A sword day! A red day! Ere the sun rises!" he yelled, and it caused shouts to ring out.

Soldiers in the front line lowered their spears, ready for the charge. I could feel the air change around us, charged with the tension that battle usually brought with it. Many of them however, suddenly looked ready. Courage. They all had courage, and they knew they may not make it. A warrior that isn't afraid of death is one of the most dangerous. Riding down the line, Theoden drew his sword and let it hit along the spears.

"Ride now! Ride now! Ride to ruin, and the world's ending! DEATH!" he roared, and his horse reared at the shout.

"DEATH!" the men screamed.

"DEATH!" Theoden continued.

I looked at the battlefield one last time and glanced at Eomer who gave me a nod. I took a calming breath and readied myself. At the screams of the men, it gave me what I needed. Turning my horse swiftly, I galloped forward and began my path to the back of the group. It was a long ride, with the numbers we had, but I managed to get there quickly. Once I was there, I took everything off the gelding I had been riding.

"Go home, and run free," I murmured, and watched as he galloped off.

The horns of Rohan sounded then, giving the signal that they were moving. I watched as the large army of men rode forward, and I decided it was time. I was going to have a grand entrance, one that was going to send fear through the lines of Mordor. That made me chuckle. The dramatics of it all. I sure loved making an entrance. My humor gave me the burst of confidence I needed.

Men were not going to fall this day. This was not going to be the doom of our time. Pushing my transformation, I got enough space to fly forward as the men charged the Orc ranks. Spreading my wings wide, I glided across the ground before I got to the hill.

With a mighty pump of my wings, I came up over the hillside and lifted high into the sky to present myself. I felt the fear ripple through the army before us as I gave a war cry of my own. Arrows shot into the sky, and I snaked my head down and aimed my fire toward them. I swept across the army of men, burning the arrows that were meant to kill them, and cripple their numbers. The more that survived the better. At the charge of the Rohirrim, Orcs began to run from them. They were not expecting so many warriors.

I roared again, and set my aim toward the catapults. Releasing my fire, I burned them, and let it sweep through the Orcs who were fleeing from the Rohirrim. We didn't have greater numbers, but that didn't seem to matter. Spears were thrown at me, but they bounced off, and I roared in laughter. Spinning around, I ran my claws through the Orcs, spearing them. Our sheer aggression in the attack had sent the Orcs fleeing toward the river.

When I looked, I saw exactly why. There was a huge army of Oliphants that were coming forward, and the line they formed would crush our numbers. Smoke shot from my nostrils. This was why I had to stay. Growling, I watched as Theoden reformed the line. Men rode forward and gathered desperately, and I saw the worry in their gazes.

"NO!" I roared, surprising them all, and I landed in front of the Rohirrim. "Let me deal with the beasts. They will decimate your numbers. If you should charge, do not charge blindly. Stay away from their tusks and feet!"

Opening my wings, I took flight again and gave a loud roar of rage. The animals who were marching forward by order of their masters faltered suddenly. I roared again as I flew, and thought hard. These beasts were not made for war. They were made to roam free, without being ridden the way they were. Some chose the evil of their masters, but I could tell that there were many who didn't want to be here.

"FLEE!" I roared, taking on their own tongue. "RUN AND KEEP YOUR LIVES!"

Their trumpeting drowned me out, and I swept low, and took the carriers from their backs. I burned them, and noticed that the ones I set free fled toward the river. Those who didn't were so low in number that as the Rohirrim charged again, they were able to take most down. Diving down, I snapped my jaws on a great beast, and closed my eyes tightly against the weapons of the men. My eyes were soft, but protected. Snarling, I ripped back and threw the great animal to the ground.

A familiar screech had my ears hurting, and when I lifted into the air, I came face to face with the Witch King. His little pet serpent did not look like he wanted to be facing me, and he growled at me. I opened my mouth and let out a mighty roar, making the animal shudder. The Witch King laughed softly, his voice reaching my ears, and he screeched again. I felt my mind pulse with his power, and the pull that he still had. The beast rumbled in me, but I had fought too much to protect my mind. I closed him out, and turned my rage upon him. Rage to try and control me. Roaring again, I sent forward a tongue of flame and heard him and his pet cry out loudly. Theoden's shout pulled me toward him, and I was turning and flying off as quickly as I could.

"To me! To me!" Theoden cried, as we took the upper hand.

Lashing out with my tail, I stuck down another Oliphant, ignoring the tusk that tried to slice open my belly. It was unable to go deep enough, and only resulted in a scratch on my scales. Hissing, I lifted up when I heard the familiar screech of a Nazgul again. Roaring, I turned and found I was too late. The Fell beast grabbed Theoden, and threw him. On his back, the Witch King snarled in mirth. I rumbled loudly, and came down toward the field. He couldn't kill me this time, so he had gone for the next best thing.

A soldier had run in front of Theoden's body, trying to protect him and I roared at the Fell Beast who took his eyes off the human in front of him. The soldier took the opportunity and killed the beast as I landed. The battle was swift, and as the Rohan soldier fought the Nazgul, he took off his helmet, to reveal that it was Eowyn, and not a man. I pushed my transformation to human, and dropped down next to Theoden who was gasping for air. He glanced at me, and I grabbed his hand quietly.

"There is nothing you can do for me, Arina," he whispered, his voice fading. "You've proven to be a great ally. Thank you...go...don't stay here..."

I blinked back my tears, knowing that we were losing a great man. Leaning down I kissed him on the forehead. "You were a great King," I whispered. "You brought the people together. You took them to victory here. Rest well, my friend."

I had to move back when Eowyn collapsed next to him. I couldn't look at her when she looked toward me. Instead, I had to move away and take my dragon form again. Unable to help them, I had to continue my assault on the few Oliphants that were left. Fire spewed from my jaws in anger, and I took out another. Growling to myself, I narrowed my eyes over the battlefield. We were winning! With the help I had provided, we had kept a majority of our men.

Landing again, I stomped on a few Orcs and blew a straight line of fire at the group before me. Beside me, Eomer rode forward, with many other men as cheers were shouted. I glanced down at the man who reached up and patted my front leg. There was gratitude in his eyes, and I dipped my large head. It was then that I noticed that suddenly something was different. I saw a huge ghost army sweep onto the battlefield and take over Minas Tirith.

_You will know when to leave._

A ghost army, that could not be killed. That had to be my time to leave, and I roared and lifted high into the sky again. I left the battle and those I had cared for behind. There were others that I loved that needed my help. I wasn't sure how long it would take me, but dragons were much faster than any other animal. My wings carried me for many miles with just a single pump. Agonizing worry had me pushing myself that much harder, because I had no idea what I would find.

* * *

**Review!**


	76. Chapter 76

**Chapter 76**

It took me well into the night to reach the Greenwood, and at dawn I was coming over Lake-town. I could see the smoke rising from the valley of Dale, and a loud roar caught my attention. The army that marched on Erebor seemed to be never ending. They came over the mountainside, just like they had back sixty years ago. Baring my teeth, I opened my jaws and roared. It startled the armies, and I charged over the field and toward the army on the hillside. The black dragon at the Gates of Erebor gave me some relief. Thane was well, and alive.

Fire spewed from my jaws over the men that were attempting to take my home. There were still so many that were fighting in close quarters that I couldn't take them out in the form I was in. It took me a short amount of time to burn our enemies to ash, before I was turning around and rushing for the gates. Giving a mighty pump of my wings, I angled myself down and dove toward the ground. It scared everyone but the dwarves and humans from Dale. Pushing my transformation into human, I drew my sword and cut down a man charging for one of my dwarves.

"Mother!"

Swinging around, I saw Thane cutting through several men in an attempt to reach me. For a moment, I was almost amazed at how he moved like his father in battle, but I was quickly reminded that getting distracted was not a good thing. A blade sliced across my leg and I hissed out a breath of pain. Turning, I ran my sword straight through the man who tried to best me, and let him fall. Yanking back, I ran to Thane, and several dwarves rallied around us, attempting to give us time.

"You're back," he breathed, relief shining in his eyes. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm well, but we must finish this," I replied. "If I find your father and have him recall the men and dwarves, can you finish the rest?"

"I can burn them all to ash," he answered darkly.

I nodded my head, and we parted in different directions. I was pointed in the general direction of where Thorin had last been seen, and I ran through the fighting. I had to put my sword away, and replaced it with my fighting daggers, to make the trip easier. It was much easier to kill and slide through the bodies with them rather than a sword. When I found Thorin, he was fighting alongside Dwalin. I noticed a few dwarves being dragged away behind them, and I let out a breath, before turning away from a strike and slicing the head off an enemy who was too careless.

"Thorin!" I yelled, fighting through the crowd.

He swung when he heard my voice, and his blue eyes widened in shock. Ducking from another swing, I stuck my dagger right in the chest of a man, and ran to him. The dwarves immediately rallied around us, and I couldn't help but reach out and touch his cheek. He instantly responded to it, leaning heavily into the touch. He was alive still, despite what Saruman had said. The days of battle had worn on him, and he was covered in dirt and blood.

"Recall the army of men and dwarves," I breathed. "We can take care of the rest."

While we both wanted nothing more than to hug and kiss each other, now was not the time. He nodded to me, and swung around to cut down another Easterling. I was forced back into action as well, and we fought together. After several more minutes of intense fighting, a horn was blown, and then another. The reaction was immediate from our forces. Thinking they had won, the Easterlings pushed forward, attempting to kill us before we reached the mountain. For a moment, I almost smiled at their stupidity. They had no idea what was coming. I had already killed half the army that had come for us, but the rest I had not touched. Once we were safely inside, Thane could kill the rest.

I hit one of my enemies with the hilt of my sword, and ran him through before shoving him back. My blade then met another, and I was thrown back several feet. I tried to gather my balance, appalled that he had caught me off guard. He sneered at me, moving fast and went to strike. I went to throw my sword up to block him, but I wasn't going to be fast enough. Dwalin came out of no where, protecting me from the sudden attack. The sword had sliced him clear across the chest, and I couldn't tell if it had been fatal or not. I cried out in terror and ran forward to catch him. Yanking a dagger from his belt, I threw it, killing the man who did this to him.

"Dwalin!" I cried, as he collapsed in my arms.

Dwalin sputtered, and I wasted no time in handing him off to a dwarf to get him inside. With a swift order, I watched them go briefly, before I was surging back to my feet. Yanking my sword out of the ground, I shuddered in pain as a blade caught my back. Lurching forward, I managed to catch myself and swing around to kill my enemy. I glared at the dead body for a moment, and then turned and went to continue fighting. I gasped suddenly, the pain in my back over taking me.

"Arina!" Thorin snarled, as I stumbled again.

The wound was deeper then I thought and my vision left me in my agony. When I could see again, I saw an Easterling coming forward. I tried to get up, but Thorin suddenly leaped into action. He knocked the sword from its course, and stabbed the man in the neck with a dagger. He spun and expertly killed another man, shoving his dagger right into his enemy's head. Just as he yanked it out, another sword came out of no where and ran him through.

It was so fast, no one around him could have stopped it. I screamed, agonizing fear rushing through me. The Easterling yanked his blade bake and it was coated in blood. Thorin shuddered visibly, before falling to his knees from the wound. I opened my mouth to yell, but a roar of rage cut me off. Thane had taken his dragon form seconds later, having just enough space to do so. The new threat sent many Easterlings back, as the great black dragon lifted his head high into the air to roar. Thane moved forward, and spread his wings. I had managed to run forward as Thorin fell back and I caught him. He let out a harsh breath, and I noticed he had several other wounds on him.

"HELP!" I screamed. "SOMEONE HELP!"

Two dwarves ran forward hearing my cries. Given the chance now that Thane was in his dragon form, they were able to assist without being killed. When they took Thorin from me, our eyes met and I saw the fear in his. I was sure my expression was the same. I felt myself weaken and I had to throw my energy into healing the wound on my back. Gasping for breath, I fell forward and had to catch myself with my hands. A large clawed foot landed by me, giving me the moment. I felt tears leak from my eyes, but I quickly gained control of myself. Pushing myself to my feet, I looked up at the large dragon.

"Thane!" I cried.

"Go," he growled, turning his head and lowering it down to me. "Get inside, I will join you."

Nodding my head, I ran for it, and went through the front gates as fast as I could. It was chaos on the inside. There were injured men and dwarves everywhere, and healers were rushing around just trying to help everyone. I blinked quietly, and sucked in a painful breath when I couldn't find Thorin. Where had they taken him? My body was unbearably sore from healing, and I wasn't sure I could feel my legs. Looking around wildly, I was greeted by the sight of Akira.

"AMAD!?"

I sighed softly, and reached out to hug her after I put my weapons away. She squeezed me tightly, and cried for a moment. This was her first real war, since she had only known peace. I pulled back from her, and looked at her. I didn't have the time to sit and comfort her, and she had duties to her people. She was one of our best healers.

"Where is your father?"

"They took him...that way," she breathed.

Nodding my head, I kissed her and then ran off. I couldn't believe the amount of bodies that were everywhere, and the injured. We had suffered a major blow this time. I blinked back my tears, and looked around after several minutes of searching. Finding a healer, I yanked her to a stop.

"Where is the King?" I demanded.

"My...my Queen," she stammered, bowing. "This way."

She took me toward the Healing Halls as quick as she could. Going into one of the private rooms, I froze at the door when I saw Thorin lying there on one of the cots. From the looks of it, they had tried to start helping him, but there were so many others around. He was a priority however.

"W..." I couldn't form words, and I rushed forward as Thorin coughed. "Where is he injured?"

"He...was ran through the middle," the dwarf whispered.

"Where is Dwalin?" I demanded. "Does he live?"

"Barely..." she whispered. "He's lost much blood."

I felt my own blood drain from my face. "The crown Princes. Where are Fili and Kili?"

"Injured, but nothing serious," she answered quickly.

"Get your best healers, and tend to Dwalin," I ordered. "Get Akira, she can treat him."

Turning my attention back to Thorin, I set myself to work on removing what armor was left. I took off everything from the waist up, and saw the poorly applied bandage on his middle. When lifted it slightly, blood soaked his skin and my hands. Letting out a harsh breath, I applied pressure to the wound again, and focused for a moment. He had been run straight through, and I blinked the scene from my head. His skin was pale, having already lost so much blood. It was bleeding slowly, but steadily enough. I could only imagine what the sword had hit inside him when it ran him through. More panic threatened to take over, but I blinked and forced myself to think.

"No," I whispered, tears coming to my eyes. "I'm not going to lose you like this."

He took a breath, and slowly Thorin opened his eyes. "Arina?"

"I'm here love," I whispered. "Right here..."

"I'm afraid I've...broken my promise," he whispered, and I couldn't hold back my tears. "I'm...so sorry..."

"No," I choked, touching his cheek. "No, this is not how it ends!"

"I fear...not even you..." Thorin had to stop speaking as a wave of pain hit him, and grunted in agony.

I had never felt so much fear in my life. I could take on the armies of Mordor, get tortured beyond belief, and talk to dragons face to face, but nothing scared me more than losing him. Reaching out for his hand, I took it and felt as he weakly clung to it with his own fingers. Tears came to my eyes, as I desperately forced my emotions under control. I was no help to him if I was a blubbering mess. Thorin opened his eyes again, managing to see through his pain. I blinked as he reached up and touched my cheek, and I grabbed his hand.

"I love you," he whispered, and I felt the tears spill over my cheeks with renewed strength.

* * *

**Don't kill me...we're not done yet!**

**Review?! **


	77. Chapter 77

**Chapter 77**

_"I love you," he whispered..._

I closed my eyes tight against his words, and held his hand with all the strength I had. His own was beginning to fail him, and I was failing him. I had promised him that we were not going to die in this battle. This was not how Thorin Oakenshield was going to die, ran through by some low life Easterling. No, it was going to be old age or some grand enemy who took him down. Opening my eyes, I looked at him, and leaned down to touch his cheek. His eyes fluttered open at my touch and I pressed our foreheads together.

"You are not allowed to die. Not like this," I whispered.

Letting go of him completely, I looked down at his wound. I didn't have long, and I had already wasted too much time crying over him. Moving the cloth from his wound, I put my other hand on it firmly and closed my eyes. My father had been able to heal me, so long ago. He had been able to push his energy out and heal wounds that could kill others. My father healed my wounds each day, for years. I could do this. I had read about it, not in great detail, but I had read about it. If my father had been able to do what he had done, I could force myself to heal him once.

I felt the tips of my fingers warm, and rush into Thorin. Skin beneath my fingers started to mend as I focused on what I wanted my powers to do. I wanted them to heal all that had been damaged by this wound, inside and out. Sweat dripped down my forehead, and my whole body became hot. Beneath my hand, Thorin inhaled a huge breath and the strength returned to his fingers. I could hear him making soft noises of pain, as the wound continued to mend. I felt when the job was complete, because when it was done my power came back up through my fingers. It was such a weird feeling. Gasping, I yanked back from Thorin and forced myself to stand on my feet.

Thorin sat up slowly, using the muscles in his stomach. He inhaled a huge breath of air, and he coughed it out, before taking another large breath. When I managed to look, I saw that the wound was gone, and in its place was a scar. It was red, and freshly healed, but it was healed none the less. He reached up and touched his chest, and then his fingers moved to his back, feeling the healed skin there. Panting, I sank down to the ground and Thorin threw himself out of the cot and rushed for me. I reached out and grabbed onto him so that I merely sank to the ground with him. I was very aware of his blood still on my hands.

"Try...try not to get run through again," I breathed, my voice rough. "I don't think I could do that again..."

"You foolish woman!" he hissed, bringing me into a hug.

I wrapped my arms around him, and felt more tears drip down my cheeks. He hugged me tightly, rumbling to me in Khuzdul and I didn't try to understand any of it. I cried against him, with so many emotions taking control of me that I didn't know which one to focus on. I didn't have long to cry, and soon took control of myself. We both got to our feet, and he grabbed a shirt that had been laid by the cot, and threw it on. He was shaking a little, and he was still pale, but he was going to live. While he did that, I moved off and washed my hands. I stared at my hands for a moment, and then dried them off and leaned against the wash basin for a moment. Thorin turned toward me, and I felt his breath on my neck moments later.

"Arina?" he rumbled, his voice heavy with concern.

"I'm all right," I said quietly. "I'm just...shaken."

"You should not have done that," Thorin grunted, and I turned to face him roughly.

"What, save your life?!" I demanded, my own voice shaking.

He held up his hands instantly, and then reached out and touched my cheeks. "I'm only concerned about how you will fair after this," he murmured, and drew my shaking form into his arms.

I reached up again and hugged him. "I'll be fine," I managed to choke out. "I promised you we'd both make it out of this."

Thorin sighed softly, and gave my body a tight squeeze before he backed up to look at me. Now that we were on our own, we both had a moment. I looked up at his face, taking in that he was alive and standing in front of me. I couldn't help but reach up and touch his cheek, letting my fingers run through his beard. His blue eyes bore into my own, and I saw all of it. His exhaustion, rage, and terror shined through very clear now that he could let his guard down. Lifting up, I kissed him firmly on the lips and felt a few tears leak from my eyes. Thorin put a hand on my cheek, and allowed his fingers to wrap around the back of my neck. His fingers played with the hair that had escaped my braid, and his forehead leaned firmly against my own.

"Dwalin?" he asked.

"I sent Akira to his aid," I murmured.

"Dain is dead..." Thorin rumbled suddenly, and I flinched. "They sent his head to us by catapult."

Clenching my fists, I took a breath and had to force myself to concentrate. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Aye," he answered sadly. "But I'm sure they gave him a hell of a fight. His son still lives, and that must count for something."

"There has been so much death," I replied pathetically, looking down at his chest.

Thorin had nothing to say to that, so instead he pulled me close again and pressed a kiss to my temple. Aftter a moment, he pulled back and we left the room together. We searched for Dwalin, and as we passed by so many of the wounded, I sent anyone off I could to get extra supplies. We found Dwalin with Akira and she was focused on her task. Dwalin was injured in more than one place, and the gaping wound going across his chest had me staggering. It did not look deep, but it was bleeding much quicker than Thorin's had. Beside me, Thorin shuddered briefly at seeing his warmaster like this.

I picked up my pace and hurried to her side where she was trying to stitch his wound. Dropping down to my knees, I reached out and touched Dwalin on the forehead. He opened his eyes briefly, but I knew they weren't seeing us right now. The pain he was in was probably too much. Blinking tears from my eyes, I looked up at Thorin who wore a similar expression. Looking back to the warmaster, I forced the scene of him jumping in front of me. I couldn't believe he wasn't dead, but at this point I figured that Akira might be able to save him.

"Do you think you can save him?" I asked softly.

"If I can get this stitched, yes," Akira nodded firmly, and I looked at her proudly. "He will not die today. He isn't allowed."

"What of Dale?" I asked quietly, looking to Thorin.

"Brand is dead," Thorin rumbled tiredly. "His son, Bard is King now. He helped Thane hold the gates with a small group of men and dwarves. Thane had taken his dragon form then, and had held it for the night until you arrived."

"Who else...did we lose?" I asked, and he looked down.

"Come," he sighed, drawing me to my feet.

I followed him to somewhere quiet so that Akira could continue her work. Running a hand over his face, Thorin slowly sat down on a bench and I joined him. He looked over the hall and finally turned his gaze to me. I knew instantly that I was not going to want to hear what he had to say. We had lost far more than just soldiers. I knew that he was about to name friends, close friends. I couldn't meet his gaze as he took a breath.

"Dori, Bifur...and Gloin," he said quietly and I sucked in a painful breath. "Gloin died saving Fili from a death blow, and Dori tried to be a hero as well."

"Who else?" I asked, looking down.

"Tauriel..."

My eyes shot to his instantly at her name, and I blinked several times. At first, I didn't believe I had heard him correctly, but when he didn't speak again I had fresh tears leaking down my cheeks. Not her. She and Kili had been happy together, they had wanted to travel. She was such a dear captain to me. Had been. Dead?! Looking down again, I sucked in a breath and Thorin had to wait several minutes. Once I was able to control myself again, I spoke.

"H...how?" I managed to ask.

"Kili had been taken down by one of their beasts," he said slowly. "But she had managed to take it down….with the cost of her own life."

"Oh no..." I whispered, my fingers clenching.

"She was very brave," he rumbled. "All of them. All of them were brave...and loyal…and some of the best dwarves I could have ever known. We took a bad hit in numbers, but it could have been worse. If Dain had not been in the Iron Hills, we would have lost everything. If we had not had Thane, it would have been even worse."

I gathered myself then, and looked back over the halls. "Where are Fili and Kili?"

"Follow me," he sighed, ushering a healer that wasn't busy to take us to them.

They were in the right corner of the hall, with a few broken bones and shallow wounds here and there. Both of them were awake, letting a healer tend to them. When Kili looked up and spotted us, his eyes widened. Fili's eyes soon followed and they matched his brother. I had no idea if they had heard that the King had been mortally wounded, but their expressions told me that word had got around.

"Uncle!" Fili choked out, and Kili echoed him.

"I'm all right," Thorin answered, trying to stay calm.

Walking forward, I went right to Kili and sat at the edge of his cot. He looked at me, and all he wanted to say was in his eyes. I copied his silence, knowing that if he spoke he'd cry and I'd likely do the same. Reaching for him, I wrapped him up in a hug. Kili shook against me, suddenly unable to hold back his own tears. I held him to me as tightly as I dared. He did the same, and I smoothed some of his hair in an attempt to comfort him.

"It'll be all right," I whispered. "I promise you, it'll be all right."

When he finally was able to pull away, Thorin took my place and I walked over to Fili who just about knocked me off my feet. Despite his freshly bandaged arm, he had yanked me into a hug. I pressed my head against his shoulder and tried hard not to cry again. We had not made it out without loss, but at least we were alive. There were scars that would be carried for the rest of our lives, but we had made it through.

"What of Fiona and Ajax?" I asked softly.

"Fiona has been healing along with Akira, and Ajax suffered a blow to the head, but he is safe," Fili murmured. "Ajax did me proud. He's turned into a wonderful man."

"Good," I murmured.

Once I was satisfied with seeing them, I rose quietly to my feet and walked back out of the mountain. Those that were able, had started to clean up the mess, and I sighed softly. Thorin had stayed behind, and for that I was glad. I was emotional, and I didn't want to be. Pushing myself back into the form of a dragon, I gathered the dead and burned the bodies to ash. Dragonfire was extremely useful. Thane had done the same thing, and while the men and dwarves were able to rest, we cleaned up the aftermath.

I wanted to sleep, but there were pressing matters to take care of. As Thane burned bodies, I opened my wings and pumped them, sending gusts of wind forward. It carried the ash into the sky and off on the wind. We buried our own dead, and the task was finished in the middle of the night. My whole body felt numb when we finished, and I feared I didn't have the strength to turn human again. Thane rumbled, his black muzzle appearing in my line of sight. Arching my neck, I bumped my head gently against his own and sighed.

"Do you have enough strength, Amad?" he asked softly.

"I will make myself have the strength," I muttered, and he rumbled in worry.

We walked back to the mountain, and I forced my change back to human. My vision swam for a moment, and I found Thane reaching out and holding onto me. He glared at me, and I had to smile at him. I wasn't about to apologize now to him. We had things to do, and this was the very least we could do for the mountain. No one ever enjoyed cleaning up dead bodies, or even burying our dead. The task was usually painful and gross. Thane shifted his hold on me, and I gently looped my arm through his. I knew he was tired as well.

"We do what we must," I said softly. "Once I sleep this off, I will be fine."

Keeping my hand on his arm, we walked back into the mountain. I tried not to listen to all of our wounded. All around us there was the scent to blood and death. It made me tighten my hold on Thane for a moment. He looked down at me, concern shining in his eyes. I gave him a tired smile as we found Thorin. He had taken up position next to Dwalin, who was finally stitched and clean. Thorin had fallen asleep next to his friend. My heart hurt, seeing our warmaster in such awful condition. Helping me sit, Thane went off to take care of himself once I shooed him from me.

"You could...have arrived a day ago."

Blinking, I looked up and saw Dwalin weakly looking at me. His eyes were only half open, but the smile that lit up my face had his own lips twitching. Reaching out, I took his hand and squeezed it. I took in his touch, and leaned down over his hand and kissed it. Tears had come to my eyes again, and even though he had just scolded me, I didn't come back with anything nasty. He had jumped in front of an attack, I would gladly take his cross remarks for now.

"Don't do that again," I murmured.

"What, protect my Queen?" he whispered.

"Well if you put it like that, you make me feel bad," I replied hoarsely.

"It wasn't that bad," he rumbled. "I'd gladly do it again."

I fell silent at his words, and looked down. Dwalin weakly squeezed my fingers, and it took all of my control not to throw myself forward to hug him. He noticed the look on my face, and his eyes shined with joy and amusement. I was so used to the cold gaze that it even surprised me. I couldn't help the relieved hum that left my throat.

"Please...not yet," he whispered.

I laughed, and leaned down to press a kiss on his forehead. "Sleep, and I'll annoy you once you are well."

Turning away from him, I quietly reached out and woke Thorin. He woke with a jolt that made me jump, but he quickly recovered. When he looked over at me, he sighed softly and rose to his feet. I got to mine, and tugged him toward our chambers. When we got there, I got out of my clothes and managed to wash up before getting into bed. He managed the same. When we fell into bed, I wrapped my arms around him and was asleep within minutes. The battle had been won, but I knew that we were not done.

* * *

**All the reviews! I knew I'd get something out of you all with that last chapter. I assure you that it was extremely painful to write, but I had a purpose for it! Thank you to all of you who posted your reviews and for continuing to read this story!**

**Still mad? The latest losses were not without heavy thoughts. It was extremely difficult to think about, but it was something that I felt had to go with this. **

**Review!**


	78. Chapter 78

**Chapter 78**

The next day was a little better, and I found my strength returning. Akira had been working hard, going through and helping with what she could. Thane had made sure meals had been passed out to the wounded, and that we had enough stores left, while I walked around to see everyone. I had to lay eyes on as many of our people as I could. It was the only comfort I could give myself, and letting them see me gave them hope. It helped them fight.

Nori had suffered a broken leg, and a shoulder wound, but he was alive. His eyes watered when I found him, and I squeezed the unwounded hand. He had been my loyal guard since we had taken the mountain back. It brought me great joy to see him alive, but I knew he was hurting not only from his wounds, but also from loss. He looked at our hands, and he sighed a little and I looked at him.

"Years ago, I thought I'd die before they did," he murmured. "And now, it's just me lingering here."

"You do not linger," I said quietly. "You still need to get well, and we will celebrate this life. The battle for the mountain is finally over. Now, we just wait to see if those hobbits can save the world."

Nori gave me a sad smile, and I leaned down to hug him. He returned it fiercely and I held him for just a moment before I was called away. We would grieve and sing for those we lost after everyone was well. I spent a good part of my day helping Akira when she needed it, trying to be useful. There was nothing much we could do right now, and so I set myself to work with what I knew I could do.

Over the next few days, we held a funeral for Tauriel and sang for all those we had lost in this battle. We sang for Dain, and for those lost in the Iron Hills and for all the men we lost in Dale. I told Thane all about the journey we had been on, from start to finish. I described Edoras and Gondor in great detail and I watched his eyes light up with curiosity. I was trying to get my mind off all the grief that was in me.

Balin. Ori. Tauriel. Gloin. Bifur. Dori, and so many others were lost to us. I only hoped that they were at peace, wherever they were at. It almost brought fresh tears to my eyes when it go quiet, and instead, I found myself seeking out Thorin. He wrapped his arm around me as he sat, and I laid my head against the back of his shoulder quietly as he spoke.

Getting to my feet finally, I let them be and walked off. Now with the feast going on, I was able to steal a bit of silence. Walking to Tauriel's tomb, I laid my hand on the beautiful marble top. It had been so busy, that part of me had not had the proper time to grieve for those we had lost. Dwalin was sitting up in his bed, and would soon be out, but my favorite captain would no longer be joining us in our trips. Sadness gripped me tightly, and finally the tears came to my eyes.

"I'm so sorry," I murmured. "I'm so sorry we were not quick enough, and that we were unable to save you."

She had become extremely special in the last sixty years I had known her. She had been present at Akira's birth, and at several other occasions. We had spent hours together over the years looking at the stars, and when I had no been able to sleep she had been there. Lowering my gaze for a long moment, I sent a silent prayer that she was at peace.

There was a sound behind me, so when I turned around I was relieved to see it was only Kili. The loss was still fresh in his mind, and it was obvious when I looked at him. He slowly walked forward, and I moved aside so that he could reach out and touch the marble head.

"She died in my arms," he murmured. "She...she said it was better this way. At least she...didn't have to live for an eternity without me..."

"Oh Kili," I whispered.

"We had a wonderful life together," he whispered, tears coming to his eyes. "She was so...so dear to me."

"Time will heal you," I offered, laying a hand on his arm. "You are not alone."

"No...no I'm not," he managed to say strongly. "I have all of you. But I miss her more than I could ever imagine."

"She was your other half," I said gently. "It's only understandable. If you should need anything...anything at all you know we're here for you."

"Thank you," he answered gratefully, looking to me.

Reaching out, I patted his cheek gently and we finally walked back to the feast with the others. It felt odd, wearing my crown again. I had gone so long without it that the weight on my head was odd to me. Kili left my side, going off in search of his brother who I found was sitting with Dis and his children. I watched them for a moment, and slowly found my way toward the Healing Halls. Dwalin was sitting in his bed, looking extremely grouchy. There was a plate of food on the table that was eaten, and he had a cup of ale in his hand. When I walked in, he lifted his gaze and arched a brow at me.

"Will you tell them to let me out of this wretched bed," he growled. "I'm fine."

"If you were to get out of bed right now, your stitches would tear," I scolded. "You need to let them sit for a few more days. You've already ripped them once."

"Oh come on!" Dwalin complained.

I laughed, and took a chair next to him. "You are alive, best we keep it that way. Thorin would not be happy to know he was run through for nothing He gave me time to save you, and myself.. You are healing well, and fast so just shut it and be patient."

He grumbled at me for a little bit, before his expression finally began to ease. It was extremely amusing to watch him struggle so much. I don't think I ever saw him this bad after a battle. I wasn't taking chances with his care.

"How is Kili?" he asked finally.

"Raw," I sighed. "But...he will heal. As will we all. We lost loved ones...and loyal soldiers..but it wasn't for nothing. We won, and that's what matters. Sauron has fallen, and now Middle Earth can heal."

"Those Baggins' really have it in them," he rumbled fondly.

I chuckled a little and looked at my hands. "He was such a brave little thing, and wise beyond his years. I pray he finds peace in this time."

"This journey has changed you," Dwalin muttered.

"Oh, aye," I nodded. "I've faced dangers greater than any I've ever had to face. It was terrifying. I've watched others suffer beyond what we've had to suffer, and I could do nothing about it. They were dark hours."

"I'm glad to see that they are finally over," he sighed.

"As am I. At least I hope it is done," I agreed. "Now, you best stay in bed until Akira tells you otherwise, or I will give you a tonic that will put you to sleep."

He laughed at that, only to reach up and hold his chest. Reaching out, I laid a hand on his shoulder gently, before leaving his side. I made sure to visit each of the wounded, and help in any way I could before I found my way to bed. Thorin was there before me, and I shut the door quietly when I got in. He turned his head toward me, and his gaze softened slightly.

"There were many times I'd thought I'd die over these last several months," I sighed. "I'm glad I didn't."

"I am too," he rumbled, reaching out to touch my cheek. "Come, let's go to bed. I'm ready to sleep."

Just before we got ready for bed, there was a great gust of wind that blew the curtains into the room. Lifting my head suddenly, I watched as a great eagle landed on the balcony. It was a tight fit, for such a large bird, but as he angled his head to look in, he managed it. I found myself moving toward the beast without a second thought. Their kind never came to the mountain unless something was wrong, or one of them was hurt.

"What is it?" I asked, bowing my head in respect.

"We leave with first light," he said softly, his voice a whisper. "The White Wizard will need us."

"Gandalf?" I asked, worry having me tense.

"Yes," he answered dipping his head. "The messenger says they plan on marching on Mordor itself. I believe he will also need you."

I opened my mouth for a moment, and then turned and looked at Thorin. He had his back to us, but I saw the line of his shoulders in the candle light. They were drawn up, tense and I could hear that he was breathing a little heavier. We had just recovered, and now I was being sent off again. Turning back toward the eagle, I nodded my head to him, and watched as he flew off. Shutting the great doors, I pulled the curtain shut and walked back over to Thorin.

Reaching out, I ran my hands up his back and then wrapped around him. I pressed a kiss between his shoulder blades, letting him reach up to hold my hand. His shirt had been carelessly discarded to the floor, and I knew why. He was angry that I had been asked to leave again. This battle was supposed to be the final battle and we were going to be done. I wasn't sure what was going to happen now, but at least at the moment I knew what he was feeling.

"Go with me," I said suddenly, and he immediately turned in my hold.

"I cannot do that," he rumbled. "Not with the mountain like this."

"If we don't offer help, there may be no mountain to save, Thorin. They wouldn't march on the Black Gate for no reason," I replied evenly. "Frodo must be close enough that he can no longer do this on his own. They must have a plan."

He stared at me, his blue eyes narrowed as he thought. I was asking a lot of him at the moment, but if we didn't, then Sauron might win this. I tapped my fingers quietly on his back, since my hold had shifted. Thorin quietly wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close. Lowering his head, he buried his nose in my hair.

"You are asking much of me," he murmured.

"Then stay here," I answered, and he pulled back sharply. "Look after our people, and I will go. I will not have it end like this. If I came back to win this fight only to be killed because Sauron won anyway, what was the point of that? He'd make us all suffer much more than a quick death at the hands of a blade."

He snorted at me, a loud and irritated sound. It made me giggle unexpectedly and Thorin glared at me. I got myself under control, and I leaned forward and pressed a tender kiss against his chest. Letting go of him, I let my fingers trail over his scar. He let out a quiet sigh at the touch. After a moment, he moved back from me and grabbed his shirt.

"I'll be right back," he rumbled, and left the room.

He was gone for a while, and I found I couldn't wait for him. Getting into bed, I laid down under the covers on his side. I tried to wait up for him, to know what he was doing, but my eye lids won and I found myself falling asleep.

* * *

**Sorry, I waited a whole week almost to post an update haha. I've been a little busy.**

**Enjoy and Review!**


	79. Chapter 79

**Chapter 79**

I was woken the next morning by a kiss on the cheek. It startled me and I woke with a jerk. Blinking a few times, I looked up and saw Thorin. He was dressed in armor, and his sword hung securely at his side. Sitting up slowly, I rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"You're going?" I asked, my voice hopeful.

"Best get ready my lady," he rumbled. "I have a dragon carrying a hundred able dwarves with us."

My eyes widened, and I threw myself out of bed to get ready. I grabbed something quick to eat, and got dressed. It was the quickest I had ever got ready for a day. Thorin walked with me out of the mountain at a quick pace, and I looked up at Thane as he stood with the warriors on his back.

"They all decided to go," he rumbled. "It was them who pushed me. They want to fight."

I sucked in my breath, and looked at the dwarves who sat upon Thane's back. They all raised their weapons, and a soft cheer echoed through the army. I smiled at them, and then looked at Thorin. He arched a brow at me, his expression giving me the motivation to get moving.

"Best start changing. The eagles left late in the night. They felt they could not wait."

"We'll beat them there," I hummed, and pushed my transformation into a dragon.

I put Thorin on my back, and looked over at Thane. He rumbled to me, and soon we were lifting into the air and flying forward. We quickly picked up speed, and after a few hours of flying, we passed the eagles. The one who had delivered the message called out happily to us as we flew. I didn't exactly know what we were getting ourselves into, but I knew it might be bad.

By the evening, we were passed Gondor and from our position in the air I could see the men that Aragorn had gathered. They had stopped for the night, so as we circled around them, I let out a loud greeting roar. It startled several men, and as we came down for a landing, I heard shouts of terror, and several men scrambled for their weapons. It was night, I wasn't expecting them to recognize me.

"Hold your fire!"

The dwarves on Thane slid off him, landing easily on their feet. They moved to stand in an assembled group as I also landed. Standing beside Thane, I let Thorin down and watched as he came to the front of the dwarves. Aragorn and Gandalf came into view, and I saw the wizard's face shine with hope.

"Erebor brings a hundred warriors, on top of two dragons, Gandalf," Thorin spoke slowly. "We will not let you fight this battle on your own."

Gandalf reached down and shook Thorin's hand. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you all."

I snorted smoke out my nostrils and the wizard smiled at me. Thane pushed his transformation to human and shook Aragorn's hand as the man came forward. He hugged Thane, and then turned to look at me.

"You are a sight for sore eyes," he hummed, as I lowered my head.

"As are you," I rumbled, and looked at Thorin.

"Please, make yourselves comfortable. We leave at dawn, we are so close now," Aragorn rumbled. "If you'd wish, King Thorin we can meet by the fire and catch you up."

"I would like that," Thorin nodded. "Arina?"

Humming quietly to myself, I pushed myself to my human form and took Thorin's hand when he offered it. When we walked to sit around the fire, I listened intently about what Aragorn wanted to do. I had been right about Frodo being close. They wanted to draw Sauron's eye away from everything, and keep it fixed on us.

Everyone slept lightly that night, and I found myself in wolf form and curled around my husband. I didn't know what we were going to face tomorrow, so I stayed as close as I could to him that night. We moved out right before the sun rose, and by midday, we were at the Black Gate. The entrance to Mordor was terrifying. Thane and I stood at the back of the army, in our dragon forms. Aragorn had given Thorin a horse to ride, so he had traveled with them during the day.

"It's so quiet," Thane rumbled.

"Not behind those gates," I replied, watching Aragorn ride forward with a few others.

The man demanded that the gates be opened, unless Sauron was too cowardly to face them. I knew that our numbers were nothing against the ten thousand Orcs that lay inside, but maybe we had a chance. I wasn't going to think too much on it. What had gone on these last few months was just the same as this. Small chance of success, but we were going for it anyway.

I watched as the Black Gate slowly opened, and the messenger that had come to the mountain came into view. Surprise ran through me as he spoke to Aragorn and Gandalf. I watched as he threw a mithril shirt at Gandalf, and I recognized it as Frodo's. A hum left my throat in terror, and I moved forward a step.

"And anyway," the messenger smiled. "It may not be us you have to worry about."

Before he could say anymore, Aragorn moved forward and in one solid swing, he cut off the head of his enemy. Just as he did that, they came riding back toward us and my eyes lifted toward the tower that held Sauron. I found that looking up was a very bad idea.

.

.

.

.

My mind shuddered, and I inhaled a huge breath. I managed to snarl at something at Gandalf to protect Thane's mind as my walls shattered. Sauron's voice echoed into my head, and try as I might I couldn't force him out. My eyes narrowed into slits of rage, and my gaze turned not toward the Orcs, but toward the men and dwarves in front of me. Thorin swung around on his horse, and shouted my name but I found I couldn't answer him. Instead, I opened my mouth and roared, which sent panic among some of the soldiers.

I would never wish anyone to have their mind taken over. I would assume the only one who would understand what I meant was Theoden. Sadly, the King of Rohan was now dead. It was painful, and terrifying to have happen. I was shoved into a small corner of my head, only able to watch and listen to what the dark lord had to say. I had no control over my body, and try as I might, I wasn't strong enough to fight Sauron himself.

_You are nothing against my power. You will obey me._

I struggled against his power, and felt my mind shudder again as it pulsed with his power. Digging my claws into the dirt, I snarled at my attacker. Sauron sneered at me as he appeared in my head. He was everything I had imagined him to be. A terrifying warrior, and with powers some elves could only dream of. I would put only Galadriel up against him, and even then she might not beat him. I felt myself cower back from him, and that gave him exactly what he needed.

_Kill them._

I sneered at the helpless soldiers before me, and smoke shot through my nostrils. Thorin's shouts, attempting to reach me did nothing as I was shut away and forced to obey. I wanted nothing more then to go to him, and seek shelter in his arms. No, I wasn't going to do that. I was going to kill them all. Just as I went to charge forward, a huge black body came in front of me. I was faintly aware of the Orcs that now surrounded us, but Thane reared up with me.

His claws came forward and locked with my own, and he was yanking me back. The command in my head to kill them all echoed until my vision blurred and I blew fire. Thane spread his wings, effectively blocking me, and I roared at him again. Before I could even try to save myself, we were fighting. He had lifted us into the air and I snarled at him.

He would die as well. Snapping my jaws, I bit at him and sank my teeth into his scales. Thane roared loudly at me, shifting so that he was able to strike back. I was aware that he had no trouble fighting me, which part of me rejoiced in. He was the only thing standing between the soldiers and their death.

"Amad!" he cried. "Don't let him take you over!"

Unable to speak, I instead just charged forward and went for his wings. If I could get him down to the ground, I could go after all the soldiers behind him. Seeing what I wanted, he arched his back and rammed his muzzle into my belly. I coughed, and pumped my wings to get away from him. In the process, I raked my claws down his face. He roared again, and I saw his red eyes glaze over with anger.

_Kill them._

Shaking my head in pain, I blindly dove to the ground. Instead of finding it, I was met with solid scales and claws ripping across my chest. Teeth sank into my neck and I snarled out in rage. Thane shoved me back, and his tail slammed into my side with enough force to send me to the ground. I landed on Orcs, and gasped in pain. In my fury, I blew fire everywhere, but again, I was blocked.

"Fight it!" Thane snarled, slamming my head to the ground. "I won't let you kill them, Amad!"

I roared, the sound carrying for several seconds as his claws dug into my body. They sliced through scales, and my body shuddered in pain. Hissing, I attempted to smack him with my tail, but the large black dragon wouldn't budge. His claw found my jaws as I went to breathe fire again, and he slammed it shut. Bone vibrated and my teeth pierced my own flesh with the force he used.

"ARINA!"

Thorin's voice had me shaking, as I desperately tried to gain control again. Sauron wanted me to kill him. I struggled in Thane's grip, desperately wanting to listen to the one who held my mind. Thane's tail lashed out around him, killing Orcs and giving the soldiers a chance. I snarled again, and tried to yank myself free.

_KILL HIM, SLAVE!_

Slave. Something snapped in me, and I roared out loudly. I was no slave! Surging to my feet, I threw Thane from me in a desperate fit of power, and I jumped into the air. I could hear the shouts, the terror that swept through the men. The familiar screech of a Nazgul. I bared my teeth again, and looked up toward the Wraith's that were flying forward.

"NO!" I roared, and soared forward.

I caught one on fire just as the eagles arrived. Shaking my head, I glared at the tower that held Sauron. A roar left my jaws as he tried to take me back over, but I shot a ball of fire at the tower. It wouldn't do much, but it distracted the dark lord. Swinging around, I let my rage take me and I burned through the Orcs that attempted to take our soldiers. Seeing that I was all right, Thane joined me in burning them.

"I'm sorry!" he hissed, his voice tight.

"Don't be," I growled, and shook my head again. "You are safe?"

"Gandalf shielded my mind," he nodded.

My strength was starting to fail me, and just as I started to give out, Mt. Doom exploded. Again my mind shuddered, and the presence that had been there was suddenly gone. Gasping, I landed and suddenly turned human. I fell in the middle of the soldiers, landing painfully. Someone fought through the mass as Orcs suddenly began to flee, and I found myself staring at Thorin. He grabbed me by my shoulders, and I saw the fear that was in his eyes.

"I'm myself," I managed to choke out, and he yanked me forward.

He was sporting another gash on his cheek, but other than that he looked unharmed. Thorin pulled me into a kiss, and I knew he was just making sure I was alive. I kissed him back, unable to help it, and I felt the terror finally leave my body. That couldn't happen again. Taking a shaky breath, I leaned against him.

"I want to go home," I whispered.

Turning my head, I watched as the volcano erupted and all of Mordor started to collapse. Frodo had done it. The Ring was destroyed once and for all, but at what cost? Had the quest claimed his life? Thane's roar caught our attention, and I noticed he had gathered all the dwarves we had left on his back. For what ever reason, he was taking our men and leaving.

Getting to my feet with Thorin's help, I nodded that I was all right. We found Gandalf, and I reached out to touch him. He was staring at the volcano in horror, but when he turned back to us, his gaze softened.

"I'm sorry my dear," he whispered. "I didn't realize the danger…."

"I'm going home," I murmured, and he nodded.

Thorin drew me off, and as Thane swung back around, he picked us up. As he settled to hold us in his claws, my strength suddenly failed me and the world went dark. I faintly heard Thorin crying out, but I couldn't respond.

* * *

**Review!**

**We are coming to an end soon, and I'm sad to say this story is almost complete. For those of you who love this story so much, don't worry. A new one will follow. Thane and Akira's lives are only just beginning!**


	80. Chapter 80

**Chapter 80**

When my eyes opened next, I was in bed. Lifting my gaze, I looked around to see where exactly I was. Sighing in happiness, I laid back down in bed once I saw I was home. I had not expected the battle to turn the way it did. Blinking a few times, I pressed back into the pillow, and jumped when the door opened. Quickly, I jerked myself into a sitting position and looked toward the entrance. Thorin sucked in a soft breath when he saw me sitting up.

"You're awake," he breathed. "Are you all right?"

"I'm a little tired," I admitted, as he came over to the bedside.

He moved with casual ease, but I could tell under it all, he wanted nothing more than to rush to the side of the bed. I adjusted myself a little and sucked in a soft breath. Thorin sat down beside me, his hip on the bed.

"Do you remember anything?" he asked.

"A little. I'm trying not to," I muttered, as he handed me a hot cup of tea.

"We won," he mused, touching my cheek.

I looked up at him in surprise at that. "It was destroyed?" I asked hopefully, and he nodded.

"We didn't lose many, on either side. Thane took the explosion of the mountain to get out of there. He wanted to get you home somewhere safe, and away from that place. I couldn't disagree."

Looking at the cup in my hand, I sighed and closed my eyes tightly. It was over. The battle had been won, despite what others had thought. Evil did not win this time. Humming slowly to myself, I looked back up and Thorin to see him smile.

"We can finally start living," he mused.

"Aye," I smiled slightly. "I suppose we can."

He chuckled, and the happiness that shined in his eyes had me setting my tea aside. Reaching for him, I pulled him toward me and kissed him. His response was immediate, and I could have purred as his hand trailed through my hair. Thorin cupped my cheeks, his kiss turning tender, before he pulled back.

"It brings me great joy, to see you are well," he whispered.

* * *

"Do we have everything we need?" I asked gently, looking at Thane.

We had spent the last month healing and taking care of the mountain when word had reached us. A message had come, requesting that the royal family of Erebor join Gondor for the crowning of their new King. I couldn't deny that request, and we had easily made arrangements to travel.

He nodded his head at me, and held our packs close to his side. I nodded my head, and walked over the valley of Dale. The mountain and the city had done much healing in the last month and a half. Kili and Fili were taking over our duties until we returned, and Dwalin was finally well enough. His stitches had been removed two weeks ago, and once the scar healed, he put new ink over it.

Walking down the path, I jumped over a rock and then took my transformation. Smoke shot from my nostrils, and I lowered myself so that Akira, Thane and Thorin could get on my back. We had one week before the coronation, and I was going to take the trip in three days. It was easy as a dragon. I could fly to Rivendell as a dragon in one night. There were good advantages to taking dragon form.

Lifting into the sky, I flew south toward Gondor. It was easy to do, and I wasn't even tired. We flew as quick as I dared, only stopping when we needed to. It was a refreshing thing, to travel in peace. Nothing tried to shoot us down, and no one interrupted us when we did stop. I kept low enough that Thane and Akira could see the land passing beneath us. As I came over Dunharrow, I pointed it out to the others on my back.

"That is where we camped before we rode to war for Gondor," I rumbled over the wind.

"Amazing!" Thane yelled.

It took us just half a day to reach the fields before Minas Tirith from Dunharrow. We came in at night, so it was easy to land outside the city and turn human once they were off my back. Adjusting my clothes, we walked into the city when I announced who we were. One of the guards walked forward, bowing to us. When I thought about it, I had no idea why I had not flown right up to the top of the city.

We were given a ride up in a wagon, which was at least better than walking. Thorin chuckled at that, but he took in what he could see of the city, even in the darkness. When we reached the top, we were greeted by more guards. Thane had been totally blown away by what he had seen, and Akira was just as excited as he was. It wasn't extremely late, so as we were led into the hall where the Steward once sat, we were greeted by Aragorn and others.

"My Lord, King Thorin and Queen Arina have arrived," the guard spoke.

Aragorn immediately turned around from what he was doing and I smiled at him. The man walked forward quickly, and reached out to hug me when he was close enough.

"I told you we'd see you crowned," I smiled.

"Aye you did," Aragorn smiled. "I am glad to see you all well. Especially after what had happened at the Black Gate."

"Think nothing of it," I shrugged.

He nodded his head, and smiled at Thorin. "I thank you for your timely arrival at the battle. Your numbers had helped us."

"Of course," Thorin dipped his head, and Aragorn had to turn and greet Thane.

Thane smiled and shook his hand, before Aragorn was introduced to Akira. She handled herself with more grace than I could ever have. That had to come from Thorin's side of the family. The look on my face had Thorin smiling widely.

"Come, come. The feast has just started. Gimli and others will be happy to see you," he smiled.

I nodded, and looped my arm through Thorin's as we walked into the next hall where all the noise was. Gimli was there sitting with the hobbits, and Gandalf was walking over. Thorin turned his attention toward the wizard, and inclined his head ever so slightly. I wasn't sure how the dwarf felt toward Gandalf, so I kept my arm wrapped through Thorin's.

"Gandalf," Thorin rumbled.

"It is good to see you well, Thorin," he replied. "I am sorry about what had happened."

"I'm sure you are," Thorin sighed, and Gandalf inclined his head for a more private conversation.

Unable to help himself, Thorin was taken off to the side with the wizard so they could speak. Thane had wandered off instantly to go socialize with the men around here. That made me chuckle. He loved parties like this, and the any challenge they might bring.

"Well, the great lady of Erebor returns!"

Turning my head, I bared my teeth in another smile as Eomer walked over. He bowed to me, and I dipped my head in a nod. He smiled at me, but I noticed there was grief deep in his eyes. He was hiding it extremely well.

"It is good to see you alive," I said gently. "Who..."

"You are looking at the new King of Rohan," Eomer replied, his voice tight.

"Grief is still fresh," I nodded, understanding. "I am sorry."

"As am I," he answered, tilting his head at Akira. "And how is this lovely maiden beside you."

I gave him a narrowed look as Akira turned her head to regard the King of Rohan. Under her intense blue gaze, Eomer dipped his head in a nod. I watched him go quiet under her gaze, and that almost made me smile.

"Akira, daughter of Thorin Oakenshield, Princess of Erebor," she said smoothly. "It is a pleasure to meet you..."

"Eomer," he finished for her.

"Eomer," she smiled gently, and I tried hard not to roll my eyes.

"Take care of her," I grunted. "Go have fun."

She smiled at me, and took the arm of the King. I watched as they walked off when Aragorn joined my side. He chuckled at that and I tilted my head at him.

"They have buried Theoden beside his family," he rumbled.

"I am sorry I missed that," I said sadly. "I wish I could have said good bye..."

"We know. What happened when you left?" Aragorn said as we walked through the crowd of people to a quiet place. "Gondor, I mean."

"I left right after you arrived," I said slowly. "When I had arrived home, the mountain had been under attack for two days. We lost many lives. Dain Ironfoot is dead, and so are others. We...we lost Tauriel in the battle."

"The she elf? Wasn't she married to…."

"Kili, Thorin's nephew. Yes," I murmured.

"Oh, I am so sorry," he rumbled.

"We are healing. The defeat of Sauron was heard through out the land," I smiled. "And so were the rumors of the new King of Gondor. I am so proud of you. Years ago I wouldn't have thought you'd do this. I'm glad to see you have."

"Once this is all over, we will talk," Aragorn smiled. "I'd like to enter an alliance with Erebor, and to possibly start a trade. We have much to do once we heal."

"Yes, I think Thorin will be very happy to talk about it," I nodded.

We turned and walked back into the hall, and I watched as Gimli rushed to Thorin to greet him. It dawned on me, that we had not yet told him of his father's death. When Thorin met my gaze, I knew he was thinking the same thing. At the arch of his brow, I nodded my head to him. He sighed, and his shoulders dropped but he led Gimli off anyway. I knew it had to be said anyway. I jumped when a hand landed on my shoulder, and I turned and saw Legolas there.

Smiling, I reached up and hugged him. "It brings me joy to see you are well," I hummed.

"And you," he answered. "I received word from Kili a few weeks ago..."

My expression fell. "So you know," I murmured.

"Aye, I do," he answered sadly.

"I am sorry," I sighed. "It was not something I was ready for either. It's been a rough few months."

"Then we best make sure that tomorrow is a joyful day," he smiled, laying a hand on my shoulder.

"It will be," I nodded.

Watching as he moved off, I walked over and joined Gandalf who was sitting away from the others, observing. He smiled at me and offered me a seat which I took. Sighing, Gandalf looked back over the crowd and watched Thane move among the crowd, and Akira laughing with Eomer about something. That warmed my heart a little.

"Your daughter is a fine young woman," Gandalf said softly. "She will make you proud. Thane...even prouder."

"Thank you," I smiled.

"Dain is gone?" he asked softly.

"Yes, he is," I said sadly. "As is a number of those I love. Thorin was almost among the dead."

"How?" Gandalf asked curiously.

"He saved me from an attack. The sword had run him through. It was like a repeat of Azog," I said quietly. "The wound had been fatal, Gandalf. Had I not been there, he would have died. I don't even think I could repeat what I did that night."

"I've always told you, you are stronger than you imagine," he smiled gently, touching my hand. "I was right. I always had faith in you."

"Thank you," I hummed. "For always having that faith. It got me through many hardships."

"And your courage has taken us through many as well," he smiled. "Soldiers of the Rohirrim speak of the great gold dragon that aided them that day, and the difference it made. Your actions will go down in history, Arina."

"Well isn't that comforting," I sighed. "I did it to protect those I care about. That is all. So does this mean we really will have peace now?"

"Middle Earth is safe," Gandalf rumbled. "Evil can no longer take the upper hand. The time of Men has come, and I believe you will be able to live out the rest of your days happily."

"Well, that makes all this worth it….doesn't it?" I mused, getting to my feet.

I watched Akira and Eomer talking for a moment, and I arched my brow. It was mostly to myself. Thane was speaking with Aragorn and a few other men, and I also noticed his looks toward his sister. That had me smiling. Things were certainly changing.

* * *

Frodo had woken the day before Aragorn's crowning. I had decided to wait with the others nearby, just so that we could be there when he did. Thorin, Thane and Akira had gone off to see the city, accompanied with a few guards of course. I stood beside Legolas as laughter suddenly erupted from inside the room. Merry and Pippin wasted no time in running for the door to see their friend. Gimli was not far behind them, and the rest of us took a calmer approach. Frodo had not made it through this battles without his own wounds.

Gandalf had said he was in rough shape when they had brought him back from Mordor. The poor hobbit had slept for weeks on end, his wounds too grave for him to handle. He had woken here and there to be cared for, but Gandalf had said his mind had not been ready yet. I walked in quietly after Legolas to lay eyes upon the hobbit, who gasped his happy greeting. Aragorn followed close behind, and the joy that swept through the room had everyone smiling. Even Legolas. Catching my look, said elf nudged me hard in the side and I chuckled.

"Oh, laddie it is great to see you awake!" Gimli sighed happily.

"It's great to be awake," Frodo smiled.

Aragorn moved forward and laid his hand on Frodo's shoulder gently. "You saved us all," he murmured. "We could not be more proud."

Frodo grinned widely at him, and after I gave the little hobbit a tight hug, I walked out of the room. Everything was finally falling into place. The world was going to begin the long journey of healing. I walked out into the sunlight, and stood there and stared over the grounds. It seemed a bit surreal that we had made it here.

"My Lady."

Turning my head, I watched as Eowyn walked over to me. Her flowing blue dress moved easily with her, and I smiled. Turning toward the Princess, I hugged her. She returned it and I moved back to see her. She was indeed taller than I was, as with most people. I was shorter than Thorin, who was 5'2! She had a good six inches in height on me.

"I am glad to see you here," she smiled. "I wanted the chance to thank you, for trying to aide me...that day."

"I wish I could have done more," I sighed, turning back to the land. "But it was not so this time."

"He is at peace," she said softly. "He no longer feared going to the halls of his forefathers."

"Theoden will be remembered," I nodded.

"As will the great golden dragon who flew with us," she tilted her head down at me.

I chuckled. "I'm not one for legends, but we'll see how long it lasts."

"I heard you brought your family with you," Eowyn hummed. "Do I finally get to meet your husband?"

"Oh aye, and my children," I answered.

"Wonderful!" she grinned.

I laughed pleasantly at that, and listened as a new set of footsteps joined us. When I turned to see who it was, I was greeted with a man I did not know. He had red hair, and bore a similar appearance to Boromir.

"Arina, this is Faramir," Eowyn hummed softly. "He was the son of the steward…"

"Boromir's younger brother," I murmured.

"Yes," Faramir nodded. "I've heard quite the story about you, Queen Arina."

"Yes, I'm extremely popular apparently," I mused, looking over Gondor again. "I am sorry for your losses. I sadly wasn't present when Boromir fell."

"He gave his life for something he believed in. His death was not in vain," Faramir said softly.

"No, no it was not," I agreed. "I will make sure you meet Thorin Oakenshield, Eowyn."

"Good, I'd hate to only just hear stories of your husband," she laughed, making me smile.

The legend of Thorin Oakenshield was not lost throughout the land. His stories from the battles he had fought in were still circulating through people. He was a legend not just among dwarves, but men as well. Those who knew of him were extremely happy to meet him personally at the dinner we attended that night.

There was nothing worth more to a dwarf, then to know his story was circulating around Middle Earth. He was known throughout Gondor. He had dressed in his usual attire for dinner, and for a moment I felt like I was looking at the warrior who had charged out to battle Azog so many years ago. Black was his color. His hair was brushed back as usual, and I found my gaze lingering.

I had taken a dark green dress that flowed nicely to the floor, and the neckline and waist was patterned with gold. The design was perfect for me, and I was able to move freely across the room. It was extremely comfortable as well. Thorin turned his head from talking with someone, and met my gaze as I moved across the floor. I smiled at him, and he returned it. Eomer caught my attention, and I tilted my head toward him.

"I will ignore what you are doing, King of Rohan," I said slowly, teasing him. "But make no mistake, you harm my daughter and I may have to gut you."

"You are so kind," Eomer smiled, bowing his head. "You've raised a wonderful woman. She is simply extraordinary."

"Thank you," I replied, dipping my head.

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to my cheek. "Who knows, maybe one day I'll be calling you mom."

My hand flew to my mouth in an attempt to contain my laughter, and I spun around and smacked him over the back of the head. The mighty warrior laughed loudly as he shamelessly took the hit. Eomer recovered quickly, and grinned at me as he walked off. I groaned, and then joined Thorin.

"May I ask what that was all about?" he asked, leaning down to me.

"Trust me, you don't want to know," I laughed. "You aren't ready for it."

He snorted at me, making me laugh again and I took his hand. We politely excused ourselves and I took him through the crowd to find Eowyn. She was sitting at a table with Faramir, Merry, and Pippin. I announced our arrival and she turned her head and beamed at us.

"This is Master Oakenshield?" she asked, bowing her head. "Your wife spoke often of you."

"I pray it was good things only," Thorin rumbled, dipping his head in return.

"Of course," she smiled. "You kept her going during this fight. I had to meet the dwarf behind the stories. I find you are exactly as I expected."

He chuckled at that, and glanced at me. I blushed a little and wrapped my arm through his. Eowyn smiled again at us and Faramir nodded to him.

"You both make a fine pair," Eowyn smiled.

"Thank you."

We decided to spend the remainder of the evening speaking with them, and Thorin was launched into a few stories when asked about what battles he had fought in. It was nice to actually do so, without worry of battle.

* * *

**So close... :(**


	81. Chapter 81

**Chapter 81**

The day that Aragorn was crowned King was magnificent. People filled every space they could find in their attempt to see the new King of Gondor. I had no doubt in my mind that this place would flourish under his care. Eowyn stood nearby, and I had allowed Akira to accompany Eomer. Over the last three days the two had taken much interest in each other. I didn't know how to fell about that.

Gimli stood proudly, holding the crown that would be placed upon Aragorn. I smiled a little, and looked at Thorin as he wrapped an arm around my waist. Leaning into him quietly, I watched as the crown was lifted into the air. Years ago, Gandalf had done the same for us.

"Now come the days of the King," Gandalf announced after he lowered the crown to Aragorn's head. "May they be blessed."

I could tell Aragorn was nervous from where he stood. This had been a huge turn of events for him, but I knew he'd handle it with much more grace than I ever did. That almost had me snorting to myself. He had royalty running through his veins, it was natural for him to be a leader. Aragorn walked up the steps, and slowly turned to present himself to the people. Cheers and clapping erupted from behind us and I was glad we had a front row position to see him. Joy spread through the men and women among us and I clapped with them.

"This day does not belong to one man, but to all," Aragorn announced. "Let us together rebuild this world, that we may share together in the days of peace."

My ears rang with the cheering that erupted again. I lowered my head with a soft smile, and for once all the worry we had carried over the years was gone. We could be happy. Thorin pressed a kiss to the side of my head, and for a moment I was overwhelmed with emotion. His fate had been to die, but it had not been so. It was the same for his nephews. Sauron thought he could take over this world, and it had not been so. For once, we had won. We could have our happy ending. Aragorn's voice drifted over the people as he sang a soft tune, before he made his way down the aisle to greet people.

The guards stood firmly in their place as the King walked forward with a few others. He nodded toward Eowyn, and Eomer moved forward from beside the Rohirrim that was with him. He and Akira both bowed to Aragorn, who returned the gesture. I hummed softly to myself, watching my daughter before Aragorn came to stand before us. Thorin and I dipped our heads in our show of respect, and Aragorn reached forward. He took my hands, and dropped to a knee.

"Thank you, for all that you have done," he said softly. "I may not have seen you at the battle, but I know of what you did."

"Oh, hush," I smiled, as he rose to his feet. "It was nothing you wouldn't have done for us."

He grasped Thorin's arm quietly, the two warriors showing their own respects before he had to move on. I watched him approach Legolas, who was clad in finer clothes. He was taking the place as Prince, for his father. Thranduil had done wonders during the battle, having repelled attacks from Dol Goldur. A scent drifted toward my nose, and I tilted my head to see Lord Elrond present among the elves, as well as Arwen. I sucked in my breath at the emotional reunion between Aragorn and the woman he loved. He had surely thought she had either perished, or sailed to Valinor. I smiled and wrapped my arm around Thorin's.

"Don't get emotional," he grunted, his voice thick with amusement.

"It's so touching," I whispered, and Thane grunted from beside me.

Thorin chuckled softly, and I listened closely as Aragorn approached the hobbits who had been waiting for him. I could only imagine how uneasy they were, begin surrounded by humans. Especially Frodo, having just woken not long ago.

"My friends," I heard him say. "You bow to no one."

Everyone around him bowed, so we followed suit. Those extraordinary little hobbits had helped save the world. That was good enough for me. Once the crowning was over, the hall erupted into festivities. People celebrated the return of the king. It was an amazing thing to watch, and for once Thorin and I didn't take part in the large party. Lord Elrond sought us out, and we walked with the elf to a quiet place to talk.

"So what does this mean for you?" I asked, looking at the elf lord.

"When it is time, I am sure that I will be sailing West," he rumbled, glancing at me affectionately.

I nodded quietly. "Makes sense."

"Until then, you both are more than welcome to come to Rivendell whenever you'd like," he smiled. "We will keep in touch."

"Thank you, for everything," Thorin rumbled, nodding.

"And to you as well, Master Oakenshield. You have restored the alliance between elves and dwarves like never before. If any should linger in Middle Earth, may that alliance stay strong."

"We will welcome any such alliance, should elves and dwarves continue to live in Middle Earth," Thorin nodded, his expression easy.

"Father!" Thane called grinning. "May I steal you away?!"

I watched our son hurry forward, and for a moment, Thorin sighed quietly. "What have you done now?"

"I may or may not have entered you in a drinking contest," Thane answered, and Thorin groaned.

I laughed. "Since when did you ignore a good challenge."

"Since I'd like to find my own way to bed tonight."

"I'll carry you," I teased, as Thane dragged his father off.

Elrond and I both chuckled as the King was led off back into the hall. The elf looked at me, and then offered his arm. I took it as we walked to a place we could watch the sun set. He patted my hand.

"I have watched you over the years, and I'd like to tell you how proud I am," he rumbled. "You went from a shy girl, to a warrior and a beloved Queen."

"All the years of hardship make this worth it," I murmured. "To be here with him. To go home and see his nephews, and so many others. I know you can't save them all, but at least I saved them."

"That's all that matters I guess, doesn't it?" Elrond smiled.

"That is all that matters."

I turned my head at the sound of footsteps, and I watched as Aragorn and Arwen came out to join us. I smiled at them both, and let Arwen take my hands when she got to me. I squeezed them tightly for a second before dropping them.

"You both will be great rulers," I smiled.

"Thank you," Aragorn smiled.

Looking at the sun for a moment, I hummed softly to myself and then stepped off the edge of the cliff. I pushed myself into my dragon form and spread my wings wide. Lifting straight up into the air, I let the rumble leave my chest. It brought several people out to see, as I landed as gently as I could in front of the King of Gondor. Arching my neck, I lowered it down to him, and let him reach forward to lay his hand on my nose.

"Should you ever have need of me," I rumbled. "I will come. The dragon will defend this land, in case you cannot, and you will forever have an alliance with Erebor. We will join you in trade, and we will help you rebuild this world while we yet live."

"Thank you, Arina," Aragorn murmured, as I adjusted my wings. "What you have done for us, I cannot thank you enough. Should you ever have need of us, Gondor will answer."

Baring my teeth in a smile, I nudged him gently, before lifting my head again. There was my dramatics for today. Having so many people witness this form pledging an oath to Aragorn was all that was needed. The news of it would spread through the land quickly enough.

I hummed to myself and pushed myself to my human form again. I was hoping that I'd never have to use my dragon form again. Now that Middle Earth was safe, the dragon didn't need to be used. Aragorn smiled again, and reached forward to hug me. I returned it, and then excused myself to go and find Thorin. I had lingered outside with everyone long enough. I had no doubt that Thane had managed to get his father into quiet the predicament.

Moving through the crowd of people once I entered the hall, I simply followed my nose to the booze. Thorin and Thane were crushing their opponents, and for a moment I felt sorry for the poor men. Thank Mahal that Dwalin was not here.

"What did I tell ya!" Gimli snarled happily. "No one can defeat the King Under the Mountain!"

As I watched Thorin, I took in how relaxed he was. The smile that was on his face reminded me of old times, years ago. Before all of this, before our marriage. Back when Erebor had still been new, and Frerin was still alive. It seemed that just standing at that table, he was young again. Each cup of ale was downed without a breath, and he was beckoning for more. It made me smile, seeing him drinking with me. It was something I thought I'd never get to witness.

His family would be so proud of him, I knew they would. Someone came up next to me, and I looked at Akira as she folding her hands together. She smiled at me, before looping her arm through mine and leaning against me.

"Seeing Adad happy…." she murmured. "Makes all the pain we've had to go through worth it."

"I agree," I said softly, and then arched a brow. "The King of Rohan?"

Her cheeks turned tomato red, making me throw back my head and laugh. She squirmed at the noise that left me, and I turned toward her. Grabbing her hands, I kissed them, and let our foreheads touch.

"I wish you nothing but happiness, daughter," I whispered. "I really do. We all deserve it."

"Thank you, Amad," she whispered back, her cheeks still flushed.

* * *

**I'm so sorry this took me so long to get out! June is a busy month! :D**

**Enjoy! Review?!**


	82. Chapter 82

**Chapter 82**

We left Gondor two days later, and making a trip home. All of us were ready to be back at the mountain. Running a kingdom was a never ending job, and Thorin didn't want to leave his nephews alone any longer. Gandalf had promised he would visit, and we held him to it. Making the journey home seemed a little odd. Things were finally over. Sauron was defeated, and we could live in peace. Once home, things returned to normal. No longer did we have to worry about Orcs attacking the mountain, or a great force trying to take our home. While there were still Orcs and other foul creatures out there, evil could no longer hold dominion over Middle Earth.

I stood on our balcony, over looking the valley of Dale, which was once again burned and charred. Battles had ruined the great valley, but we were doing what we could to bring the land back to life. It had done so before. From behind me, Thorin walked out, freshly bathed and dressed. His hands wrapped around my waist, and he pulled me back against him. I hummed at the contact, and turned so that I could kiss his cheek.

"And now...we truly get to heal," he murmured.

"Yes," I agreed. "Now we really get to live our lives, no matter how old we are."

He chuckled softly, and I turned in his arms so that I could face him. Reaching up, I kissed him and let my fingers drift to his bare chest. His skin was warm under my fingers, and alive. We had made it out of this alive. Thorin's chest vibrated with noise, and he pulled back to get a breath of air. The soft expression in his eyes had me laying my head on his chest.

"I love you," I whispered happily.

"And I love you," he rumbled back.

Everything was finally right in the world, and all of our hardships had come to this. The world was safe now, and we were going to finally start living. Our children could grow up in a world that was not threatened by evil. It was something we had dreamed of. All of the sorrow and grief we had endured had not been for nothing. It had brought us to this moment. We could finally rebuild, and not have to worry about the next attack.

**Epilogue**

Four years after the defeat of Sauron, Middle Earth was slowly rebuilding herself. Erebor had flourished and Gondor had become a beckon of hope for all of the land. Land that had been lost, was reclaimed and the only worries those in the world had now were from each other, or some stray Orcs. While there was still much to do, it was a start. The world was finally turning into a beautiful place again.

The stories of the courageous hobbits and the man who had brought the people together spread through all of Middle Earth. What Aragorn had been able to accomplish was going to be remembered. The great dragon that had given her time and powers was just a side story. While the story was alive and well within the dwarven culture, I tried to keep it as low key as possible. All the credit went to those hobbits and the brave souls who had truly gone on that journey. Thorin said I was just being silly, but I didn't want to take any credit. I didn't need a great story to boost me up, or make me feel special. I had those I loved for that.

We had received word from Rivendell, requesting our presence, so Thorin and I had left late one night. The summer was warm, and there had not been a cloud in the sky that night. Once we had passed the mountains, I landed and we stopped to eat and rest for a little while. There was no danger from Orcs, and if they did come this far they were usually slaughtered. We slept without any worries, even though Thorin had slept as he usually did. Years of molding him into the warrior he was, was not likely to go away.

Once we were well rested, I took us the rest of the way to the elven city. It was as it had always been, but there was only one thing different. It was empty. With the defeat of Sauron, a majority of the elves had chosen to sail West. It was odd, not being greeted by Lindir. Thranduil had chosen not to sail, as had most of the elves in the Woodland Realm. They still had plenty of life in them, to see how this time would turn out.

Turning human, I walked with Thorin through the city and we met with Gandalf who smiled at us. He leaned on his staff a little, and a sigh left his lips. I took in his expression, and for a moment I wasn't sure what to expect. He looked so tired, yet so joyful at the same time.

"This way," he hummed.

I cautiously followed him, my fingers laced with Thorin's. The dwarf beside me kept his expression easy, but I knew he was curious as to what was going on. The wizard took us to the docks, where a ship laid waiting. There with him, was Galadriel, Celeborn, Elrond and the four hobbits. When I glanced again, I noticed Frodo was supporting a very old hobbit, and my breath left me.

"Bilbo," I whispered, and the hobbit looked up.

His old blue eyes brightened as Thorin left my side and walked over to his dear friend. I saw the years fade from his eyes as Bilbo reached up to hug Thorin. They had not been able to see each other until today. It had been many, many years. I tried not to listen to them exchange words, because my eyes strayed to the elves who were quietly waiting. Galadriel smiled at me, so I gathered myself and walked over. She reached out quietly, and took my hands, so I gave them a gentle squeeze.

"I hope you have many, many happy years to come," she murmured. "But...our time here is over."

"You're sailing West," I observed, my heart thumping a little harder.

"You knew the day would come, my dear," Elrond smiled, laying a hand on my shoulder.

I tried to keep the tears from my eyes, and I looked at my hands, which Galadriel still held. Celeborn came to stand behind his wife, and he smiled at me when I looked up. They had been in my life for almost as long as Thorin had. Elrond had spent years, teaching me and guiding me on how to use my powers. He had taught me how to defend myself with every kind of weapon out there. Galadriel had helped sharpen my mind, along with her husband. It was hard to think that they were going to be gone.

"Our time is done here. It's the age of Men," he smiled. "And to those who wish to stay. But, as you always so lovingly put it, we are old. It is time we left and returned home."

I couldn't help the snort that left me, and Elrond chuckled. "I will miss each one of you," I murmured. "You all did so much for me. I will never be able to repay you."

"Oh but you did, dear girl," Galadriel smiled. "You helped save us all."

She leaned down, and hugged me for the first time in years. I was almost too shocked to return the gesture, but I managed it. I squeezed her a little, and watched as she stepped back so that her husband could bid me farewell.

"I will miss your jokes," he mused, pressing a kiss to my cheek. "But you have a whole mountain of dwarves you can torture."

I laughed at him, and watched as he joined Galadriel. Elrond walked forward and came to stand in front of me. He was much more expressive with his emotions, and when he looked down at me, I felt my tears slide down my cheeks. He leaned down and cleared them, but I saw a few in his own eyes.

"Do not be sad," he hummed. "We'll all see each other again one day, I'm sure of it. You are an extraordinary woman, Arina. I'm so happy to have known you for all these years. You are loved, and you get to live. I suggest you do all you can."

I reached up and hugged him, unable to help it. "Thank you," I whispered.

When we parted, he gave me a smile and turned to join the others. I moved aside as Bilbo walked forward, and I let the hobbit reach out and squeeze my fingers.

"May you find your peace, with a little adventure," I whispered, and he smiled.

Gandalf followed him shortly after, and looked down at me. He was a little difficult to say good bye to as well. Reaching down, he tilted my chin up. I smiled sadly at him, ignoring my tears. I knew they were happy to sail West. Gandalf had completed his job, one of the only wizards who had done so. His time here was over as well. I was going to miss his riddles and jokes. His sense of humor was always refreshing.

"I am glad we found you, all those years ago," he rumbled. "Live well, Queen of Erebor."

"Thank you," I murmured.

"May you and your family live on for years to come," he smiled. "I'm sure you will."

After I hugged him tightly, I moved off and retreated to Thorin. He looked at me, his eyes the only thing that showed any of what he was feeling. Yes, he was sad that he had to say good bye to a few of those he had come to know and cherish. Wrapping an arm around me, I watched as Frodo joined the others as they walked onto the boat. It made sense that the hobbit sailed West. I stood in silence as the boat set sail, and watched as Galadriel raised her hand in a final farewell.

_Live, my dear Arina. You deserve it._

And so we did.

**The End**

* * *

**And there we are. I am sorry to have kept you waiting for this last chapter. I forgot to warn everyone. However, if you are interested, the journey hasn't fully ended. There are still a few characters that need their own adventures, and that calls for another story! Keep a look out for the sequel, The Path of Peace. Told from Thane's point of view. We all love Thane, I think he deserves his own story.**

**Until next time! **

**Thank you so much to all my loyal reviewers and readers who stuck with me! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I hope many of you hop over to the next part of the story!**


End file.
